El Príncipe Gohan
by LDGV
Summary: El día en que será coronado Rey se aproxima, como todo monarca necesitará a una Reina a su lado, por eso de entre muchas candidatas debía elegir a una pero él se negó y actuando en contra de los deseos de su madre salió a buscarla él mismo. Batallas, misterios, aventuras y amores. Todo eso incluso más, lo esperan en Ciudad Satán. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 28 [En progreso]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El Príncipe Gohan**

**Capítulo 1**

Era el comienzo de una nueva mañana en el reino, todos los habitantes esperaban con ansias la llegada del mediodía, ya que hoy se decidirá el futuro de su gobierno. Ox Satán quien fuere el Rey por muchas décadas deberá dejar el trono, no porque sus súbditos lo quisieran fuera, sino a causa de que su salud se ha deteriorado mucho con su edad.

Según la cadena de sucesión, el reino quedaría en manos de su yerno quien desposó a su hija hace años. Por eso el mismo día de la boda, el Rey había preparado la ceremonia de coronación para que su hija y su esposo, se convirtieran en los nuevos Reyes, pero para su sorpresa su yerno tenía otros planes.

Al momento de iniciar la coronación, él se negó a gobernar y renunció irrefutablemente a sus derechos para poseer el trono. Su hija quien sí quería tener el título de Reina, quedó destrozada al escuchar a su marido decir que se irían a vivir a la montaña Paoz donde él se había criado. Milk molesta se negó rotundamente a irse del reino, ella sí quería reinar para luego cumplir uno de sus sueños: ser madre.

El castillo había sido reconstruido, después del devorador incendio que lo destruyó. El Rey junto con sus fieles subyugados reconstruyó piedra por piedra todo lo destruido, después de reconstruir todo se decidió rebautizar el reino con el nombre de la Tierra del Fuego. Al ver literalmente a su hogar resurgir de entre las cenizas como el ave fénix, Milk quiso vivir en el recién remozado castillo.

Pero no, su amado esposo quería mandarla a vivir a una montaña llena de animales salvajes y seguramente, a una cabaña donde apenas tendría espacio suficiente para habitarla. Pero sin duda la mujer era astuta y conociendo a su cónyuge, encontró una manera para hacer que se quedara a vivir en el reino, le ofreció que todos los días comería grandes banquetes y que podría entrenar todo lo que quisiera sin ningún límite, a excepción de obviamente de no destruir todo el reino.

Después de muchas horas de intensa negociación, Goku aceptó la oferta y desde entonces ha vivido allí, todos los habitantes a pesar de no ser el Rey le guardan gran respeto y admiración. Claro está que aunque él no sea el monarca de la Tierra del Fuego, seguía perteneciendo a la familia real. A Ox Satán no le quedó más remedio que continuar con su mandato, aunque a su hija le dio el título de Reina y aceptó la renuncia al trono de su yerno.

Pero con la condición de que al primer nieto varón que le dieran, al cumplir la mayoría de edad él sería el nuevo soberano. Meses luego, todo el reino se reunió en el castillo para presenciar el bautizo del que sería algún día el nuevo Rey. El recién nacido Príncipe Gohan, quien tomó su nombre en honor del abuelo de su padre.

Los años pasaron y el joven heredero creció vigorosamente, su padre le instruyó la práctica de las artes marciales aunque fuera en contra de los deseos de su esposa. La Reina Milk quería que su hijo fuera recordado en la historia por su gran inteligencia y sabiduría, por lo que ordenó traer tutores cada vez más estrictos…quienes le enseñaron toda clase de conocimientos científicos, matemáticos, música, pintura, poesía y de etiqueta entre otras cosas.

Y unas de esas cosas fue la estrategia militar, cuyo tutor fue ni más ni menos que un antiguo rival de Goku. Picorro, quien aceptó primero con la idea de vengarse de Goku asesinando al Príncipe heredero o convirtiendo, en su fiel sirviente para luego conquistar todo el mundo. Pero sus oscuras intenciones no se concretaron, debido a la extraña sensación en su interior que siempre sentía cuando se encontraba con el niño, Picorro se negaba a creer que empezara a apreciar a Gohan.

Él era el hijo de su enemigo, se suponía que lo utilizaría como una marioneta, no que le salvara la vida. Sí…salvarle la vida, eso fue justamente lo que hizo cuando durante el sexto cumpleaños del niño, un extranjero intentó matarlo mientras Gohan pasea en su carruaje en la plaza del reino, saludando a los habitantes de la Tierra del Fuego quienes le felicitaban por cumplir un año más de vida.

En un momento dado, este hombre esquivó a la guardia real acercándose demasiado al nieto del Rey. Y cuando está a una buena distancia desenvainó un cuchillo y se abalanzó contra el muchacho, pero fue detenido en el aire por una extraña criatura de piel verde que con un molesto gruñido que procedía del fondo de su garganta, de un sólo golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

Picorro se convirtió en un héroe, y recibió el título de guardaespaldas oficial del Príncipe, mientras el asesino fue condenado a la horca por órdenes directas de la Reina. Y a partir de ese momento, el hombre de piel verdusca se reconoció a sí mismo que apreciaba al muchacho, y que lo protegería incluso lo aconsejaría en lo que fuera.

Pero regresando a la época actual, el niño ha crecido y se ha convertido en un joven alto y bien parecido pero algo tímido sobre todo con las mujeres, por esa misma timidez su madre sabía que nunca encontraría una mujer a quien desposar, además en seis meses cumpliría dieciocho años y a esa edad se suponía que reclamaría el trono como suyo.

La Soberana quería que su hijo fuera coronado al mismo tiempo con su esposa, así habría nuevo Rey y Reina, es por eso que ella misma se encargaría de que su hijo no fuera un Rey soltero.

* * *

Los lacayos corrían de un lado al otro, terminado de preparar el salón del castillo para la ceremonia de elección, donde el heredero escogería de entre una gran cantidad de bellas jovencitas, a su futura esposa.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación del Príncipe, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo mandaban.

La puerta fue golpeada lo que indicaba, que alguien pedía permiso para entrar.

– Pase.

– Disculpe que le moleste su excelencia, pero la Reina solicita su presencia en el salón real–avisaba curiosamente su fiel sirviente.

– Vamos Krilin, cierra la puerta un momento por favor.

– Claro su majestad–dice obedeciendo la orden.

– ¿Krilin cuántas veces te he dicho, que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos solos?

– Le ruego me disculpe–dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Krilin también olvídate del protocolo de halagos, no estoy de humor para estar escuchando palabras como: su realeza o su excelencia.

– Sí Gohan, pero entenderás que es la costumbre–Gohan asintió con la cabeza–prepárate, todos te esperan…recuerda que hoy escogerás a la mujer quien te acompañará toda la vida–lo último lo dijo con algo de picardía y burla.

– Sí, todos me molestan con lo mismo y ya me tienen harto, mi madre se ha empeñado en una cruzada ridícula para encontrarme pareja, sin ni siquiera molestarse en preguntarme si yo deseo casarme–pronunció mientras caminaba por toda su habitación, demostrando gran nerviosismo.

– Pero Gohan, ya sabes la ley que tu madre promulgó y cito–dice–el príncipe deberá ser coronado al mismo tiempo que su esposa, al cumplir exactamente la mayoría de edad–habló–y para eso faltan seis meses.

– Sí eso es lo que yo digo…faltan seis meses para mi cumpleaños, no veo caso de hacer esta estúpida ceremonia cuando falta tanto tiempo para mi sucesión al trono.

– Bueno Gohan, eso se debe a que no has tenido novia en toda tu vida–una voz gruesa y áspera, se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

– ¡Señor Picorro!–Gohan exclamó con mucha alegría.

– Comisionado de seguridad Picorro, es un honor–saludó haciendo otra reverencia.

– Krilin al igual que te dijo Gohan, olvídate del protocolo cuando estemos solos.

– Ahh lo siento, es la costumbre–ríe un poco.

– Regresando a lo que decía–habla dirigiéndose a su protegido–como nunca se te ha visto con una chica, tu madre tiene miedo de que nunca te cases y que no le des nietos.

– Bueno eso es mi problema y es personal, no es para que todo el reino lo sepa–dijo algo sonrojado.

Picorro y Krilin rieron.

– ¿Lo ves?–pronunció el hombre sin nariz–por esa actitud, es que estás en estos problemas.

– Cierto, pero será mejor que te muevas…te esperan desde hace rato en el salón–y con esto los dos hombres salieron, dejando a un principesco joven solo y muy preocupado.

* * *

La orquesta real en toda su gloria entonaba música gloriosa…justo para la ocasión, los invitados esperaban con ansias el inicio de la gala, muchos eran hombres adinerados que habían traído a sus jóvenes hijas, con la esperanza de que fueran escogidas para ser la nueva reina y ser la esposa, del futuro Rey de la Tierra del Fuego.

Milk la actual Monarca, miraba maravillada de la decoración del recinto con ansias de ver entrar a su guapo hijo. Y sonando un campañilla, mandó a llamar a un sirviente– ¿Dónde está mi hijo?...que venga de inmediato.

– Sí mi Señora.

Al ver partir al criado, dobló la vista hacia su marido que forcejeaba notoriamente con el fino traje que se le dio a vestir, habrán pasado años de casados pero su esposo en el fondo era el mismo niño humilde que conoció en las montañas, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como su querido marido, devoraba sin piedad una gran pierna de cerdo en medio de los invitados, como si nada.

Justo en el momento que iba ha hablar, las trompetas se hicieron sonar alertando sobre la llegada del heredero.

– Damas y Caballeros, con ustedes su excelencia real...heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego, el Príncipe Gohan.

Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la entrada del gran recinto, donde desfilaba elegante el futuro soberano del reino...con un traje completamente blanco, adornado con medallas y hombreras de oro, una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza, una espada colgando en su cinturón y una gran capa roja que caía sobre su espalda.

Todos los presentes, se dispusieron ha realizar una respetuosa reverencia al joven Príncipe, al terminar de caminar por la alfombra roja se sentó junto a su madre, abuelo y a su pequeño hermano menor Goten, de siete años de edad, quien vestía una replica exacta del traje de su hermano pero con una capa azul.

Su padre también tomó asiento junto a sus hijos y esposa, a pesar de no ser oficialmente de la monarquía, era miembro de la familia.

– Bienvenidos sean todos–declaró el Rey Ox Satán–a este maravilloso día en especial para mi nieto quien–su discurso fue entorpecido por una fuerte tos, al ver esto su hija decidió hablar.

– Como mi padre decía, hoy será el día en que mi hijo seleccionará de todas las candidatas presentes a la que será su legítima esposa, por lo que solicito que todas ellas entren de inmediato.

Y tal como lo ordenó, un total de quince hermosas muchachas finamente vestidas hicieron acto de presencia, maravillando con su belleza a todos los presentes. Todas se colocaron en fila frente a la familia real, y al mismo tiempo les dedicaron una reverencia, claro con más respeto al que sería su posible esposo.

Una por una se fueron presentando, cada una de ellas alegaba ser la mejor esposa y que junto su compañía el Príncipe sería feliz. El cual no negaba la belleza de cada una, aunque continuó en silencio absoluto.

– Muy bien, llegó el momento–articuló su majestad la Reina hablando al oído a su primogénito–ahora hijo, te aseguro que no importa cual de todas escojas…yo misma las he entrenado para que sean la esposa perfecta, sólo elige la que más te guste.

El silencio se hacía incómodo, hasta que el hombre del día se puso de pie y pronunció a la multitud frente a él.

– Les agradezco a todos su presencia para acompañarme en este glorioso momento, a las mujeres frente a mí…debo admitir que todas son un claro ejemplo de la preciosidad, pero como saben mi obligación es elegir, por lo que yo he decidido…

Los invitados cruzaban sus dedos, para que unas de sus hijas fuera la seleccionada, los habitantes normales quienes miraban por televisión el evento...esperan con ansias la resolución del Príncipe, cada una de las candidatas mentalmente se decían a sí mismas, que eran las ganadoras y que serían Reinas.

Milk miraba con tranquilidad, tal como lo había dicho hace un momento no importa cual escoja Gohan, ella capacitó a todas las candidatas para que le obedecieran en cuando una fuera la Reina, en el caso de que su hijo estuviera indeciso a la hora de tomar una decisión, ella amaba a Gohan pero no permitiría que en los libros de historia lo recordaran como un Rey tonto y sin cerebro, como lo era su esposo en algunas ocasiones. Sin duda él era hijo de su padre.

– Por lo que yo he decidido…no elegir a ninguna de las candidatas aquí presentes–declaró con firmeza ante la mirada atónita de los invitados, y sobre todo la de su madre.

– ¿Qué has dicho Gohan?... ¡cómo puedes decir algo así!–gritó molesta la Reina, quien no le importó su rango en ese momento.

– Ya me escuchaste madre, si algún día me casaré…lo haré con una mujer que me ame y no por una a la cual tú controlas como un titiritero a un títere–dice–todas estas mujeres al ser coronadas, sólo harán lo que tú les digas sin tomarme en cuenta para nada, no son más que cascarones vacíos que sólo piensan que serán más adineradas de lo que son ahora.

– Gohan yo te ordeno que escojas a una de inmediato, no me obligues a repetírtelo… ¿te quedó claro?

– He dicho que no escogeré a ninguna, no me obligues a repetírtelo… ¿te quedó claro?–la última parte lo dijo imitando la voz de su madre, con claro sarcasmo y burla.

– Por favor Milk, calma–el Rey dijo–si él no quiere a ninguna, está bien Gohan ha tomado su decisión y tu deber es respetarla.

– ¡Pero papá!

– Nada de peros Milk, más te vale que...–esta vez no fue una tos lo que calló al Rey, sino un repentino ataque que lo hizo caer al suelo.

– Rápido, llévenlo a su habitación y llamen al médico de la corte–dijo Goku que por fin rompió el silencio.

Los guardias lo trasladaron de inmediato, mientras que el personal del protocolo encabezado por Krilin, despedía apresuradamente a los invitados que consolaban a sus hijas despreciadas por el nieto del Rey.

* * *

– ¿Dígame doctor cómo está mi papá?–Milk preguntó viendo a su padre postrado en su cama.

– Bien mi Reina, sólo fue un infarto…por el momento está estable pero necesita descanso, creo que lo sucedido hoy fue demasiado para él.

– Entiendo–en ese momento Gohan escoltado por Picorro entró a la habitación– ¿cómo está mi abuelo?–no pudo decir más, debido a la cachetada que su progenitora le dio–todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar eso, qué no ves que fuiste tú quien lo puso así.

– ¡Qué yo lo puse así!

– Sí tú…qué te costaba escoger a una de esas jóvenes, pero no tenías que ser igual de rebelde que tu padre.

– Yo no soy ningún rebelde Milk–Goku apareció de la nada–Gohan ya es un hombre hecho y derecho…es libre de trazar su vida como él desee, y tal como lo dijo hace un rato, el escogerá a la mujer quien será su esposa, no tú Milk.

– Tú no entiendes nada, qué no ves que está arruinando el futuro que yo le he dado, todo mi trabajo yéndose por la borda, no lo permitiré.

– Mamá cálmate…

– ¡Cállate Goten!

– Sí mamá.

– Por favor, déjenme a solas con Gohan–dijo con dificultad Ox Satán.

– Sí suegro, vamos–ordenó Goku, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

– Vamos muchacho siéntate aquí, ven–lo llamó palpando un espacio en su cama.

– Sí abuelo.

– Mira Gohan, yo sé que es un difícil para ti todo esto, yo soy el culpable.

– No abuelo, no es tú culpa es de…

– Déjame continuar, sí es mi culpa…porque desde antes de que nacieras, hice arreglos para que tú fueras mi futuro sustituto, y tu mamá se obsesionó con la idea.

– Escucha abuelo a mí no me molesta tomar el reino, sólo que yo quiero hacerlo con la compañía de una persona de la cual pueda confiar, y no con una que me impongan a la fuerza.

– Sí yo entiendo todo eso muy bien, mira yo quiero verte en el trono antes de mi muerte.

– Sí abuelo yo te prometo que te sucederé en el trono, pero tengo una idea que me gustaría comentar contigo…

– Claro, dime…

* * *

– ¡Hacer un viaje, estás loco Gohan!–Krilin dijo incrédulo.

– No Krilin no estoy loco, a mi abuelo le gustó la idea y me dio su aprobación.

– ¿Y un viaje a dónde y con qué propósito?–Picorro cuestionó.

– Le prometí a mi abuelo que yo tomaría el trono, el motivo del viaje es encontrar a mi reina.

– ¿A tu reina, no entiendo?… ¿cómo harás eso hijo?

– Sí papá, ya he hecho arreglos para matricularme en una escuela pública de Ciudad Satán, que es la cuidad más cercana, ahí encontraré a una mujer que quiera ser la reina.

– Pero Gohan, al ver que eres un Príncipe heredero al trono, cualquier mujer va a querer ser tu esposa–el hombre verde dijo.

– Es cierto–Krilin replicó.

– A qué hora terminamos de hablar, quiero ir a comer–dijo Goku sobándose el estómago.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas con esas palabras.

– Papá por favor.

– Lo siento hijo–dice rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

– Mi plan es sencillo, en esa escuela nadie va a saber que soy de la realeza, me voy hacer pasar por un muchacho corriente, si una chica de ahí me quiere tiene que quererme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo–todos entendieron–Krilin necesito que me consigas mucha ropa, pero que sea de alguien promedio...nada lujoso.

– Sí Gohan.

– ¿Señor Picorro, podría conseguirme un departamento de clase media en Ciudad Satán?

– Sí Gohan, pero dime… ¿qué harás con tu madre?

– Mi abuelo me prometió que se encargaría de ella.

– Espero que sepas lo que haces hijo, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo momento.

– Gracias papá–ambos se abrazaron.

Esa noche un automóvil salió sigilosamente del reino, dentro se encontraba Gohan en busca de la mujer que le acompañará el resto de su vida, claro, sí es que la encuentra.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia la cual he titulado: **El Príncipe Gohan**. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, tal vez al principio les parezca una idea algo loca o descabellada, pero con el pasar de los episodios espero que toda la historia los entretengan un poco al leerla.

Cualquier comentario u opinión que tengan sobre la historia lo agradeceré mucho, espero actualizar tan seguido como me sea posible y me disculpo de antemano si llegara a tardar demasiado tiempo en hacerlo.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

La noche era fría y el silencio dominaba el lugar, pero este se terminó debido al rugir de un automotor que se aceleraba cada vez más, el automóvil que utilizaban era propiedad del mecánico del castillo…no se arriesgaron a conducir uno con la insignia de escudo de armas del Rey, porque eso claramente los delataría con los demás conductores en la carretera.

Para evitar ser visto Gohan se ocultó en el incómodo portaequipaje, no le gustaba estar metido ahí pero así estaría seguro de no ser notado. Antes de partir, su abuelo le dijo que él inventaría la excusa de que el joven Príncipe realizó un pequeño viaje, para olvidar el fuerte encontronazo que tuvo con su madre.

El supuesto viaje lo realizaría, en un velero por el océano así se relajaría dándole la vuelta al mundo, aún así el heredero no estaba muy seguro con esa excusa, su mamá no era tonta y de seguro sospecharía de inmediato ante el supuesto viaje en barco, pero su abuelo le había asegurado que esa idea resultaría por lo que confía totalmente en él.

Tal como lo ordenó, Krilin le consiguió un par de grandes maletas llenas de ropa, por supuesto nada lujoso, por otra parte Picorro logró encontrar casi de milagro, un apartamento desocupado en la ciudad.

Sólo esperaba a que el auto se detuviera para poder cambiarse de ropa, como su escape fue muy precipitado…no tuvo tiempo de ponerse otra ropa que no fuera el mismo traje que se puso horas atrás, para la ceremonia de selección y tampoco logró despedirse de Goten, inesperadamente el coche se sacudió violentamente…haciéndolo revotar dentro del portaequipaje y como consecuencia, golpeándose la cabeza varias veces consecutivas.

– Maldición... ¿qué clase de chofer idiota está manejando?...cuando salga de aquí, me va a escuchar y–no pudo continuar porque otra vez, se golpeó por las fuertes sacudidas del automotor.

Sus groserías mentales fueron cesadas, cuando de repente el auto se detuvo y la puerta del maletero se abrió, no tardó ni un segundo en salir. Al ponerse de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor con la intención de repetir, pero esta vez en voz alta todas las malas palabras que había pensado hace apenas unos minutos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y gritó a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡Quiero ver la cara del pedazo de imbécil que conduce, haber déjame verte idiota!–se inclinó para poder ver el rostro del conductor.

– Hijo, veo que ya saliste pero… ¿A quién le dices cosas tan feas?

– Papá tú…tú…tú… ¿desde cuándo sabes conducir?–la voz regresó a su garganta, después ver a su padre con las manos puestas sobre el volante.

– Desde hace años, Krilin me enseñó–dijo orgulloso– ¿acaso no sabías?

– No…no lo sabía, esto es una sorpresa.

– Ahh ya veo, tu madre cree que soy un hombre sin cerebro que no puede hacer nada, fue por eso que quise demostrarle que no soy un idiota, claro que ella nunca ha querido salir de paseo mientras manejo, seguro no me tiene confianza…pero en fin–dijo y rasca su cabellera–ahh y lo siento, pero tuvimos que utilizar la carretera vieja que sale del reino, para que no nos vieran.

– Entiendo, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

La luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba, el abandonado camino de tierra, donde estaba estacionado un viejo vehículo, donde solamente dos figuras se distinguían.

– Bien papá… ¿cómo me veo?

Goku con la poca luz visible observó a su hijo, el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón color café usado, una camisa de manga larga color crema y unos zapatos cafés, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos…

– Te ves raro con anteojos, hijo.

– ¿Se ve mal?

– No es eso, sino que nunca te había visto usándolos…eso es todo.

– Ahh y lo demás cómo se ve.

– Umm común y corriente, nada extraordinario.

– Perfecto… ¿Qué hora será?

– No sé la hora exacta, pero deben ser casi la medianoche.

– Espero que mamá no sospeche nada, sobre que estés a esta hora fuera de la cama.

– No te preocupes, en ocasiones salgo de noche a entrenar–le dijo–tu madre ya está acostumbrada.

– Está bien, pero vamos rápido…continuemos.

De regreso dentro del auto, Goku le repitió las indicaciones que tanto Picorro y Krilin le habían dado a él para Gohan. Además de la ropa en las maletas había una valija pequeña, llena de unos cuantos artículos escolares como cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices y de más utensilios para sus clases, para terminar se le dijo que para mantenerse en contacto con sus allegados en el reino, se hablarían por medio de cartas. Aunque fuera un modo de comunicación primitivo, comparado con el teléfono u otros medios digitales, era la única manera segura de hablar.

Ya que el encargado de repartir la correspondencia en el castillo es Krilin, por lo que nadie se enterará sobre sus actividades fuera del territorio de la Tierra del Fuego, pero lo que le quedaba más claro a Gohan fue que luchaba contra el reloj, ya que sólo tenía seis meses para encontrar a una jovencita que de corazón y no por ambición, desee unirse con él en matrimonio.

Lo que más le extrañaba en el fondo al hijo de Goku, fue que después de años sin pensar en mujeres de un momento a otro emprendiera una cruzada en busca de una, al mejor estilo de los caballeros medievales, por mucho tiempo claro…fehacientemente, desde su adolescencia había ganado el gusto por las féminas.

Sin embargo la característica más grande de su ser, es decir su entrañable timidez, le negó formar una relación más allá de la amistad con cualquier ser del sexo opuesto, esto lo confirmó un día cuando siendo aún un muchacho de once años de edad, partió junto con su abuelo a una firma de un tratado de comercio con un reino amigo.

Durante su estadía en tierras extranjeras conoció a una niña de su misma edad, su nombre era Lime que para su sorpresa era una princesa, tenía cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono, a escondidas de los adultos…solían pasear por el bosque vecino al castillo de dicho país, incluso en las noches se escapaban a nadar a un lago cercano.

Cuando fue el día de la firma del convenio comercial ocurrió algo que Gohan no esperaba, el padre de Lime anunció el compromiso matrimonial de su hija con el hijo de su mejor amigo, así cuando fueran adultos ambos se casarían.

La noticia lo golpeó mucho, él había decidido que cuando fuera mayor vendría a reclamar la mano de Lime para desposarla porque creyó por primera vez estar enamorado, pero eso sería imposible. A Gohan no le tocó más salida que junto a las personas presentes, aplaudir el recién compromiso. Del cual Lime parecía muy feliz por hasta se dio el lujo de besar ligeramente en los labios a su prometido, esta acción sólo ganó más aplausos y uno que otro silbido de parte de la multitud, que logró sonrojar a la joven pareja.

Terminada la visita diplomática tanto él como su abuelo retornaron a su país, nunca más vio o volvió a saber algo sobre Lime y su prometido del cual nunca intercambió palabra alguna. Saliendo de sus pensamientos volvió la mirada hacia el frente, poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo borrosa hasta el punto, que perdió toda conciencia del mundo a su alrededor.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se vio cegado por la radiante luz del sol, no era necesario ser un genio para descifrar que ya había amanecido, volteó la mirada pero no vio a nadie en el asiento del conductor lo cual le pareció extraño.

Salió lentamente y al posar sus pies en el piso, sintió como estos se hundían en el lodoso suelo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su padre, estaban en lo que parecía el fin de la carretera ya que al frente el camino estaba bloqueado, y había unas flechas que sobre ellas se estampaba la palabra "desviación", estas señalaban al lado derecho donde había un pequeño montículo y en la cima la carretera asfaltada. Y si se escuchaba con cuidado, se podría percibir el chillar de los neumáticos rodar sobre la vía.

– ¿Papá dónde estás?

Gohan no recibió respuesta por lo que, caminó entre los árboles cercanos a la carretera.

– ¡Papá!–por concentrarse en gritar no puso cuidado por donde caminaba y terminó trompeándose contra algo y cayó al suelo.

– Huesos–afirma observando el objeto el cual fue el causante de su caída–son huesos de pescado y son enormes, debió ser un animal grande…Umm aquí hay cenizas–levantando la mirada, notó frente a él a recostado en un árbol, a su progenitor profundamente dormido–Papá despierta–dijo sacudiéndolo un poco–oye despierta, vamos…

– Umm qué pasa…ahh Gohan ya amaneció ahhhhhh–bostezó mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

– Bueno…conduje toda la noche hasta que vi el fin de la carretera y por eso me detuve, quise avisarte pero estabas dormido y te dejé dormir…me dio un poco de hambre y salí a buscar algo para comer–dice estirando los brazos hacia arriba–encontré un riachuelo donde había pescados, tomé uno y lo cociné al fuego, no tienes idea de cómo extrañaba la comida del bosque, tenía años que no probaba un pescado cocinado al aire libre…y después de comer, terminé dormido.

– Eso explica mucho.

Ambos caminaron de regreso al automóvil que no estaba lejos de ahí, Gohan sacó sus cosas y procedió a despedirse de su padre.

– Escucha hijo, ya que estamos donde nadie nos ve, te sugiero que te vayas volando la ciudad…no está lejos.

– Sí eso mismo tenía planeado hacer, volaré bajo y aterrizaré en algún callejón donde no haya nadie–dijo acomodando sus maletas una en cada mano.

– Ten cuidado y recuerda nos comunicaremos contigo por medio de correspondencia, si necesitaras algo no dudes en avisar.

– Sí gracias–dice dándose un apretón de manos y comenzando a levitar un poco–ve hijo asegúrate de encontrar a una linda y buena chica, para que le des muchos besos–dijo en son de burla.

– Ahh…bueno sí–dice claramente sonrojado–adiós.

Goku no le quitó la mirada de encima a Gohan, lo miró hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

Gohan voló por unos cuantos minutos, y a baja altura camuflándose con los altos árboles que se erguían paralelos a la autopista. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que pudo distinguir el letrero de bienvenida de la cuidad.

Tal como lo planeó, se posó en un callejón vacío y continuó su camino a pie.

– Debe ser cerca de aquí.

Tras caminar por varias calles y después de preguntar a un par de transeúntes, llegó al lugar que será su hogar por los próximos meses. Era un muy modesto edificio de apartamentos, como se lo había encargado a Picorro.

Al entrar, buscó al conserje que se encontraba dentro de un pequeño cuarto.

– Disculpe señor, podría indicarme en qué piso está el departamento número H8, por favor.

El portero no dijo nada, sólo le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, al subir las escaleras no pudo evitar escuchar toda clase de gritos y groserías que provenían de algunos apartamentos vecinos, los ladridos de perros y el llanto de un bebé complementaban la irónica sinfonía.

– H5…H6…H7…este es H8, su morada y son de renta cien zenis al mes, si te atrasas aunque sólo sea un día te echo del edificio a patadas, entendiste–al abrir la boca no sólo salieron palabras, sino también un mal aliento que de seguro lo provocaba la ingesta de alcohol y con esto el portero del edificio le abrió la puerta, para luego darle su propio juego de llaves y al final se retiró.

Gohan por su parte entró y luego cerró la puerta, dejó caer sus maletas al suelo para contemplar sus alrededores. El departamento era muy pequeño, con sólo un dormitorio relativamente sencillo, también había una estufa vieja en la esquina, el cuarto de baño estaba más que descuidado, tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse al mal olor.

Al explorar más se dio cuenta que el piso rechinaba muchísimo al ser pisado, los tapices de las paredes estaban algo rotos y otros sucios, había una ventana cuyas cortinas se encontraban algo roídas, la cama se veía muy estrecha para su tamaño. Definitivamente su estricta madre se desmayaría, al ver el sitio que él eligió como su hogar.

– Bueno, por lo menos no tendré que dormir en el piso.

El joven príncipe respiró fuertemente y se dispuso a desempacar, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al descubrir que no tenía un guardarropa, sin más remedio debió apilar sus prendas en el piso.

– Después me encargaré de mejorar un poco este lugar, pero por ahora iré a buscar información de la escuela para poder inscribirme en ella.

Y sin más palabras que agregar, se dispuso a emprender la marcha.

* * *

Antes de realizar este loco plan investigó con esmero y descubrió, que la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja realizaba exámenes de admisión a los alumnos que deseen ingresar. Esta vez no tuvo que pedir indicaciones a nadie, ya que al caminar por algunas avenidas, logró visualizar el edificio del centro educativo a pocos metros. Luego de ingresar pidió ayuda en la recepción.

– Señora, podría indicarme dónde se realizan los exámenes de admisión.

La recepcionista, una mujer de color le respondió.

– Suba por las escaleras que están ahí–dice señalándole con la mano–después continúe por el pasillo hasta llegar a una máquina de gaseosas y doble a la izquierda, busca el salón de matemáticas 102.

– Gracias…muy amable.

Siguiendo las instrucciones anteriores al pie de la letra, se encontró de frente con el salón ya mencionado, tocó la puerta un par de veces. Esta se abrió y del otro lado un hombre mayor, con cabello canoso y con un chaleco verde limón con cuadros le recibió.

El heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego, le dijo cuales eran sus intenciones, el maestro de inmediato lo dejó pasar y le solicitó que tomara asiento, junto con otros cuatro adolescentes.

La prueba comenzó minutos después, era un examen de cien preguntas dividido en secciones, una parte de historia, otra de aritmética, biología, química, física, geografía, literatura y para terminar gramática.

Gohan resolvió tranquilamente las preguntas, una a la vez con total certeza de sus respuestas, después de todo…tuvo a muchos tutores muy estrictos desde su niñez y sobre todo, con uno de peculiar piel verde.

Una hora más tarde, entregó la prueba junto con los demás ahí presentes.

– Los resultados se darán a conocer mañana a las diez en la recepción, la nota mínima para aprobar es de 85, cualquier alumno con nota inferior a esta será rechazado–abriendo la puerta–pueden salir, que tengan buen día.

Ya tenía donde vivir y ya realizó el examen, ahora lo único que le hace falta es dinero y eso sólo se resuelve, con un empleo.

* * *

De regreso en la Tierra del Fuego, el Rey ya le ha explicado a su hija sobre el supuesto viaje de relajación. Ambos estaban en la habitación del monarca ya que este, aún se encuentra en reposo y desayunaban mientras conversaban.

– ¿Tú permitiste semejante tontería?–argumentó cierta mujer.

– Sí hija me pareció una buena idea, tú tienes demasiado presionado a Gohan…que es un gran muchacho y no me pareció que fuera una tontería su viaje, si él quiere viajar para despejar su mente…que lo haga.

– Como siempre soy yo la mala de la película, sólo porque quiero que Gohan sea un Rey admirado y sabio, ya dices que es presionarlo.

– Respóndeme una cosa.

– Dime–dice tomando un sorbo de té de limón.

– Tú presionas a Gohan, para que él actúe como siempre quisiste que Goku lo hiciera, sabes que a mi yerno nunca le gustó el lujo y le atrae practicar las artes marciales, en cambio de estar todo el día metido en la biblioteca devorando libros sin parar, durante años has intentado borrar de Gohan lo que lo hace hijo de su padre–dice terminando de tomar su café– ¿estoy en lo cierto...verdad?

Milk estaba consternada literalmente, le habían escupido sus más internos pensamientos, y sin decir palabra se marchó dejando solo a su padre melancólico. Quien pensaba qué le ocurrió a su primogénita. Antes actuaba diferente, incluso entrenaba como pasatiempo pero desde el momento en que se casó, su manera de actuar se hizo otra.

Precisamente en ese momento, Milk caminaba deprisa sin saludar a quienes se la topaban, en los corredores que comunicaban directamente su habitación con la de su papá. Lo que hace poco le dijeron, fue como una puñalada al corazón.

Entró en su cuarto molesta, al mejor modo de una niña pequeña...comenzó una rabieta pateando al aire y incluso rompiendo un fino jarrón de cristal, cuando se casó pensó que sería como en los cuentos, que su esposo sería totalmente dedicado a ella, un caballero en toda su plenitud digno del trono.

Pero qué estúpida e ingenua fue, creyó que su esposo después del matrimonio abandonaría la lucha y empezaría a cultivar su mente, aprendería modales y etiqueta pero fue lo contrario...era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, entrenaba sin parar y sólo lo hacía para comer, siempre dejando la ropa sucia regada por todos lados, comía con las manos e incluso con la boca abierta.

Cuando Gohan nació, se aterró que su hijo llegara hacer igual, por lo que desde pequeño le obligó a estudiar sin objeciones, ella formaría en su hijo al hombre que por toda la vida consideró perfecto. Pero en algo sí se equivocó con respecto a su cónyuge, ya que él le demostró que era capaz de aprender algo útil cuando se lo propusiera.

– _¡Mira cariño, estoy conduciendo…estoy conduciendo!_–gritaba feliz sacando la cabeza por la ventana, mientras que daba vueltas en forma de ocho a toda velocidad por el patio del palacio, lo cual detuvo para estacionarte al lado de su esposa_– ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_– Si quisiera darlo, llamaría al chofer del castillo._

_– Vamos no seas amargada, a Krilin le encanta como manejo_–dijo volteando la mirada al asiento del pasajero. El pobre de Krilin quien fue su instructor, estaba completamente mareado y recostado contra el tablero del vehículo, con los pantalones llenos de su propio vómito. Para cuando Goku volteó la mirada de regreso hacia afuera, ya Milk no estaba.

Para calmar su enojo, la Reina decidió permanecer encerrada en su cuarto.

* * *

El nieto de Ox Satán recorría conociendo la ciudad y buscando un empleo, pero que fuera uno decente y nada complicado. Evitaría trabajos que pidieran currículum, para no delatar su identidad.

Después de cruzar una carretera, frente a él vio su solución.

"_Carpintería Terracota_"–piensa–"_probaré aquí, tal vez necesiten personal_"_._

Usando el sonido de los constantes martilleos como guía, llegó al que parecía el dueño del local.

– Perdone que lo interrumpa, señor.

– Sí jovencito–dijo sacudiendo su delantal lleno de aserrín– ¿quieres comprar algún mueble?

– No gracias, lo que busco es empleo.

– ¡Trabajo!… ¿Qué experiencia tienes muchacho?

– Bueno, yo nunca he trabajado en nada de carpintería, pero aprendo rápido.

– Escucha no puedo ofrecerte nada formal, sólo algo de medio tiempo y seguro temporal, además estoy atrasado con unos encargos–le dice–tal vez con algo de ayuda, termine más pronto.

– No hay problema… ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Por el momento, toma un guardapolvo de los que están allá–le habla señalando un estante lleno de ellos.

Gohan lo hizo y se dispuso a trabajar.

– Este es un escritorio de caoba, sólo le falta unos cuantos clavos y luego barnizarlo–dice dándole un martillo y una bolsita de clavos–donde veas marcas de tiza, pones un clavo y así hasta que lo termines–habla–ten cuidado, es madera muy delicada.

Gohan comenzó su asignación y todo iba muy bien, clavo tras clavo…martilleo tras martilleo, fue terminando. Mientras golpeaba, recordó el día de ayer y la estúpida ceremonia para darle pareja y sobre todo, las palabras de su madre culpándolo del deterioro de salud de su abuelo.

Sin darse cuenta, esos pensamientos provocó que golpeara cada vez con más fuerza, continuó y continuó hasta que…

Un estruendo tremendo llenó el humilde taller, virutas de madera flotaban en el aire y frente a sus pies se hallaba el que fuese alguna vez un escritorio, ahora partido por la mitad. Se quedó ahí parado como tonto, mirando la triste y obvia verdad. Lo último que supo Gohan fue que su patrón o mejor dicho su exjefe, lo perseguía por la calle gritándole maldiciones y armado con un mazo en las manos.

"_Tal vez no es mala idea, llenar un currículum después de todo_"–Gohan pensó, ocultándose dentro de un local de comida rápida.

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba a salvo dentro del establecimiento de comida rápida, el cual tenía clientes en ese momento pero no estaba lleno pero tampoco vacío. Giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, el joven príncipe no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la gente que le rodeaba.

Esas personas sentadas junto a él, comiendo una hamburguesa con gaseosa despreocupados, sin tener sobre sus hombros la obligación de dirigir a una nación. Sólo están allí comiendo, como si nada les importara.

Gohan llegó hasta donde dos personas hacían fila, no era necesario ser un genio para saber, que estaban ordenando algo para comer. Luego de unos minutos, era su turno para ordenar.

– Bienvenido a Mc Burger–dijo la cajera– ¿qué desea ordenar?

– Ehh, no quiero nada de comer–murmuró.

– ¿Entonces qué desea?–preguntó desconfiada la empleada, preocupada de que este tipo intentara asaltar el local.

– Busco empleo–respondió– ¿tienen trabajo?

La mujer resopló tranquila, y le entregó una solicitud de trabajo–Llene la solicitud, cuando lo haga…llamaré al gerente.

Sin más que hablar, tomó el papel y se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos desocupados.

Las primeras preguntas eran fáciles, le pedían su nombre, dirección, su edad, si tenía experiencia laboral, estudios, antecedentes penales, etc. Al terminar regresó al mostrador, que al verlo de nuevo la empleada...le dirigió hacia la oficina del gerente.

Caminó por un pequeño pasillo, que se encontraba al lado de la cocina del restaurante, algunos empleados freían la carne recién salida del congelador, mientras otros llenaban vasos desechables con bebidas. Minutos más tarde llegó, frente a una puerta señalada con el nombre de recursos humanos, al tocarla una voz desde dentro le permitió entrar.

Adentro un hombre negro con traje le esperaba, al entrar se saludaron y Gohan tomó asiento.

– ¿Me la permites?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– La solicitud–dijo señalándole el papel, que aún sujetaba con su mano.

– Ahh disculpe–respondió nervioso–tenga.

El gerente leyó el documento desinteresadamente, al menos eso parecía para el hijo de Goku, quien cruzaba los dedos para tener suerte.

– Te seré sincero–le dijo–Por el momento no necesitamos más personal pero…

– Entiendo–Gohan dijo decepcionado–gracias por su tiempo.

– Espera chico, no he terminado de hablar–declaró–pero…una persona más no nos caería mal–sonriéndole.

– ¿Lo dice en serio?–dijo devolviendo el gesto.

– Claro, yo era como tu de joven…buscando trabajo para poder ganarme la vida.

– Sí.

– Por lo que leo aquí–dice mirando el papel en el escritorio–trabajaste en una mueblería, pero no pusiste por cuánto tiempo ni qué hacías.

– Bueno…fui carpintero por diez minutos y…

– ¿Qué? –Le interrumpió–creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Dijiste diez minutos? –preguntó algo confuso.

El joven asintió y continuó hablando–Y lo único que llegué hacer, fue poner uno que otro clavo nada más.

– Sólo diez minutos–ríe un poco–ese debe ser el trabajo más rápido del mundo– ¿Por qué renunciaste?

– Digamos que los muebles y yo, no nos llevamos bien–comentó algo avergonzado recordando como quedó, el escritorio que le tocaba terminar.

– Bueno–comentó–y con tu ex patrón… ¿Cómo te iba?... por lo menos por esos diez minutos–vuelve a reír.

– Bien–mintió–no tuvimos problemas–ríe nervioso.

– Está bien basta de pláticas–levantándose de sus asiento–sígueme vamos a ver a tú supervisor.

Ambos hombres, salieron de la oficina.

* * *

Goku logró divisar el castillo del reino, detrás de las colinas mientras volaba dentro de una espesa nube, luego de que Gohan y él habían tomado caminos separados. Ya no era necesario que condujera de camino a casa.

Aterrizó detrás de las huertas pertenecientes al Rey, esto para que no lo vieran volar. Milk años atrás cuando se enteró que su esposo dominaba la técnica de vuelo, se horrorizó con la idea de que las demás personas del reino pensaran que su marido, era una especie de monstruo o fenómeno y no quería que pensaran mal ni de ella ni de sus hijos, fue por esto que le ordenó a Goku que nunca volara o mostrara sus habilidades, frente a las personas normales.

Además que tajantemente le prohibió, que le enseñara a sus hijos tales actos anormales–como ella los llamaba–pero nunca supo que a escondidas de ella, Goku les había mostrado como hacerlo.

Entró al palacio buscando el comedor ya que tenía hambre, pero antes de llegar pasó lo que menos quería. Un fuerte grito lo llamó desde atrás de él deteniéndolo en seco, milimétricamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la dueña de tan estridente voz. Ni más ni menos que su cariñosa mujer.

– ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? –Preguntó– ¡Cómo se te ocurre caminar por el palacio con esa ropa tan sucia y roída! –gritó enfadada.

– Hola, buenos días–dijo desalumbrado.

– ¡No me cambies el tema Goku!–gritó de nuevo– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?... ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

– Entrenando en el bosque, pero me quedé dormido en un árbol…pero ya regresé porque…–dijo Goku.

– Tienes hambre…siempre tienes hambre–le reprochó–sólo duermes, comes, entrenas, vuelves a comer, duermes de nuevo y sigues entrenando…entrenando…entrenando y entrenando sin parar…Por lo menos sabes que Gohan se fue ayer, y sin tan siquiera despedirse de nadie.

– Sí lo sé–respondió frotando su estómago–lo vi cuando se marchó.

– Lo viste irse y no lo detuviste de su loca idea–recriminó molesta e indignada.

– Sí y…no me parece nada de malo, lo que hizo.

Ese fue el colmo–No fue nada de malo, que acaso sólo yo me doy cuenta de la barbaridad que ha hecho.

– Milk por favor no es…

– Déjame hablar–demandó–Sabes Goku, cuando te conocí creí que cuando nos casáramos nuestra vida sería diferente, que tú y yo reinaríamos juntos pero sabes que, me equivoqué...no eres más que un salvaje que sólo le gusta luchar y comer–de sus ojos empezaron a salir un poco de lágrimas–fue por eso que quería que Gohan fuera diferente…que fuera un hombre de provecho pero veo que es igual a ti, porque ni siquiera se despidió de mí cuando se marchó.

– Milk escúchame–pidió–tú muy bien sabes que yo rechacé el trono porque nunca lo ambicioné, pero tu sí…no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto quererme tal y como soy. Y en el fondo envidio a Gohan, por tener la oportunidad de formar su propia vida–y con dichas palabras reanudó su camino, dejando a su mujer hablando sola.

* * *

– Oye Michael ven acá…Michael ven.

– ¿Qué pasa jefe? –preguntó un empleado agitado por el trabajo.

– Tenemos un nuevo empleado, su nombre es Gohan–el joven Son intercambió un apretón de manos con el tal Michael–necesito que lo entrenes y lo acomodes en algún puesto.

– Entiendo.

– Pero primero dale un uniforme, y que se tome su fotografía para su gafete–el subordinado asintió y guió al muchacho, al área de vestidores.

Después de averiguar que la talla para su uniforme, el cual era franjas de color verde con azul, un pantalón negro y gorra de verde con las letras "MB" mayúsculas, bordadas de tono azul. También le asignó un casillero para guardar sus cosas.

– Te queda bien, párate ahí–dice señalándole una pared que tenía un fondo de color crema–sonríe.

La luz del flash lo tomó desprevenido, y lo cegó un poco–"_Sólo espero no haber salido con cara de idiota_"–pensó.

– Gohan ahora vamos, te ubicaré en un puesto–llegaron a la cocina del restaurante donde Michael le presentó, a todos los demás empleados pero adicionalmente analizando, dónde poner al chico.

– Umm de cajero no, porque no tienes experiencia–siguió meditando–ni modo comenzarás desde abajo…toma–le entregó un trapeador y un trapo húmedo–limpia las mesas que se desocupan y trapeas el piso.

– Sí señor–respondió con sus herramientas en las manos.

– Sólo llámame Michael, ahora ponte a ganarte el sueldo.

– Sí.

* * *

La modesta puerta del apartamento se cerró detrás de él, fue su primer día laboral en toda su vida y estaba cansado. Fregó los pisos, sacó la basura, limpió mesas y ventanas e incluso los baños. Había pedido permiso en el trabajo, para llegar un poco tarde y poder recoger mañana, el resultado del examen de admisión que realizó el día de hoy.

– Será mejor escribirle una carta a papá y a los demás, para que sepan que ya tengo empleo–dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa, y demás ropa para estar más cómodo.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba en su madre, era lógico que a estas horas del día ya supiera que se había marchado del castillo, le preocupaba que ella no hubiera creído la excusa que su abuelo inventó, para justificar su repentina partida.

Al terminar de enjabonar su cuerpo, se prestó a abrir la llave del agua que estaba mucha más fría de lo que acostumbraba, esto lo tomó desprevenido y casi se cae al suelo por la impresión de la baja temperatura.

Cuando concluyó de ducharse y comenzó a vestirse, meditó sobre su padre. Él no era tan buen hijo como pensaba. Hasta el día de hoy descubrió que su progenitor sabía conducir, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que él tuviera la destreza para dominar un vehículo, a pesar de haber aprendido tiempo atrás.

Gohan siempre notó, pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada sobre la distante relación de sus padres, en ocasiones pensaba que estaban juntos sólo para no desmoronar la imagen de la familia real dentro de su país, él nunca había sido testigo de ninguna demostración de afecto de parte de ambos bajo ninguna circunstancia; siempre parecían discutir por los mismos temas. Su madre exigiéndole a su padre que se empeñara, en actuar más como una persona civilizada a lo que Goku sólo respondía, que esa era su forma de ser y que no le gustaba fingir ser alguien que no es.

El joven príncipe, jamás se atrevió a cuestionar si es que existe algún sentimiento de amor entre sus padres, sobre todo por temor a verlos separados. Una vez Krilin le platicó que años antes de él naciera, Goku al rechazar el trono...tenía planeado irse a vivir junto con Milk a la montaña que le vio crecer y le dio un hogar, pero a su madre no le gustó mucho la idea que digamos y con algo de astucia –aunque para Gohan era malicia–ella logró convencerlo para que se quedara en el castillo.

¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si no fuera de la monarquía?... ¿Cómo sería vivir en un bosque modestamente pero tranquilamente?...Tal vez nunca lo averigüe, porque al final cuando regrese a su hogar, vivirá de por vida en el castillo de su abuelo.

Una vez vestido, escribió la que sería la primera de muchas cartas donde contaría paso a paso, todo lo que haga en Ciudad Satán hasta el momento de su retorno. Cubriendo su cuerpo con una delgada sábana...se preparó para pasar la noche, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando los gritos de los apartamentos vecinos se intensificaron, acompañados por lloriqueos de bebés y sirenas de policía en las calles. Sin duda tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a su nuevo domicilio.

* * *

Corría a toda prisa esquivando desesperadamente a toda persona, que se encontrara en la congestionada acera.

Por la no muy silencia noche no pudo dormir hasta tarde, por lo que se había quedado dormido más de lo que debía, cuando despertó y miró su reloj eran ya las nueve y cuarenta de la mañana, la entrega de resultados sería a las diez por lo que se bañó y vistió, lo más rápido que pudo.

Frente a Gohan al final de la calle, se erguía el edificio de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, pero antes hizo una pequeña parada en un buzón de correo, donde dejó la carta que escribió la noche anterior. Luego de depositar el documento, reanudó su caminar al centro de enseñanza. Del cual su destino fue la recepción.

– Disculpe…señora–dijo agitado.

– Sí joven–la misma mujer de tez negra de ayer le volvió a atender–Ahh te recuerdo, eres el mismo de ayer.

– Sí soy yo–dice hablando más normalmente–vengo para ver si aprobé el examen de admisión.

– Sí claro…tu nombre por favor.

– Gohan…Son Gohan.

Ingresó el nombre previamente mencionado, en su computadora que de inmediato le brindó el resultado, Gohan miró como la mujer cuando esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro–Felicidades muchacho, aprobaste.

Ríe ligeramente–Qué bien, estaba preocupado.

– ¿Preocupado?–le miró extrañada–déjame decirte que no sólo pasaste sino que rompiste, el récord de la máxima puntuación, sacaste nota perfecta…eres el primero en lograrlo en esta secundaria.

– Bueno–dijo apenado por el reconocimiento–no me esperaba algo así.

La recepcionista imprimió la calificación final donde también contenía, el grupo y el horario del que fue asignado por el ordenador de manera automática. Además le entregó el número y llave del casillero, que le correspondía y el broche representativo de la institución. Se le informó que entraría a clases el próximo lunes, de siete de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde. Con la información requerida ya obtenida, se retiró para dirigirse a su trabajo en Mc Burger.

Tan concentrado iba, que no vio por donde caminaba y chocó contra algo sólido, él no cayó al suelo pero sí escuchó que la cosa con la que se estrelló, impactó el suelo.

– ¡Ahhhh idiota…fíjate por dónde caminas, imbécil!–Gohan miró al piso que posada sobre él, una chica de cabello negro y largo peinado en dos coletas, se frotaba su cabeza por el golpe.

– Lo siento mucho…déjame ayudarte–dice extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, a ponerla de regreso a sus pies–yo…yo…yo…discúlpame, te golpeé sin intención.

– Sí claro lo que sea, mira mis cosas–su mochila y demás cosas se habían dispersado por el suelo de la recepción–no te preocupes yo las recojo–el principesco joven se puso de cuclillas, y comenzó a recolectar dichos objetos.

– Videl…Videl…Videl–la chica de ojos azules volteó la mirada hacia la dirección, de donde su rubia y alegre amiga le llamaba– ¡Oh por Dios Videl!... ¿Qué pasó con todas tus cosas?... ¿Estás bien?

– Sí estoy bien, sólo que me caí.

– Fue mi culpa–admite el joven–no miré hacia donde caminaba y terminamos chocando…tiré todas sus cosas...pero fue un accidente–dijo entregando las pertenencias a su legítima dueña.

– Para la próxima, no quites los ojos del camino–dice regresando la vista a su camarada–Vamos Ireza, nos están esperando en la cafetería.

– Ahh sí adiós–dijo despidiéndose del muchacho recién conocido–Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde–pronunció luego de ver al par de chicas marcharse–"_seguro nunca más, las volveré a ver_"–pensó.

* * *

La mesa estaba servida con grandes piezas de res, chuletas de cerdo, manzanas maduras, pan caliente recién horneado, pollo y pescado asado, postres y bebidas, todo desaparecía en la boca del hambriento Goku. Los lacayos no paraban con su ir y venir, de platos sucios y vacíos.

– Podré haberte visto comer durante años, pero nunca dejaré de asombrarme–dijo alguien detrás del yerno del Rey.

– ¿Krilin hace cuánto estás aquí?

– Primero mastica los alimentos, y después hablas–dijo una segunda voz pero más gruesa.

Después de tragar, se dispuso a hablar.

– ¿Picorro, Krilin hace cuánto están aquí?

– No hace mucho–respondió el hombre sin nariz–cualquiera se daría cuenta de tú presencia, con sólo escucharte comer.

– Ahh ya veo.

– Dime–la criatura verde dialogó– ¿cómo te fue con Gohan?

– Bien–dice tomando un gran tazón de fideos–llegamos al final de la carretera antigua como lo planeamos, y después él se fue volando hacia la ciudad.

– Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

– Sí–Krilin dijo–la Reina me preocupa, no creo que se haya creído la excusa que le dio el Rey.

– Sí, ella no tardará en sospechar algo–argumentó Picorro.

– No se inquieten–pronunció antes de devorar todo el tazón de fideos.

– Ojalá sea así–pronunciaron al unísono sus acompañantes, antes de irse en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y se fue rápido, Gohan ya empezaba a adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, en el trabajo parecía irle bien, el viernes anterior se reunió con su supervisor quien no tuvo ningún inconveniente en cambiarle, su jornada laboral de tiempo completo a medio tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de ir a clases y al salir presentarse a laborar.

Hoy daría inicio la misión que le había traído aquí pero no sería fácil, se bañó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo y ahora parado frente a la puerta del salón, escuchaba claramente decir al profesor del otro lado, anunciar la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

La puerta se abrió dándole la bienvenida, caminó lento pero seguro...posándose ante toda la clase.

– Vamos...dinos tu nombre–el profesor le pidió.

– Sí claro…mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan.

La clase entera le miró, pero en especial cierta chica de largo cabello negro.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

– Buenos días clase–saludó el profesor, al iniciar la clase.

– Buenos días señor–respondió la clase.

El maestro dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, y se dirigió de nuevo a sus alumnos.

– Antes de comenzar–expuso mientras se ajustaba su saco–tengo un anuncio para ustedes, el día de hoy se nos une un nuevo miembro a la clase, este joven aprobó el examen de admisión, con calificación perfecta…

– ¡NNEERRDD!–uno de los estudiantes sentado en la parte de atrás gritó, a lo que la clase reaccionó con silbidos y fuertes risas.

– ¡Silencio! –Gritó molesto el educador–guarden silencio, este alumno ha sido la primera persona en la historia de esta preparatoria en lograrlo–dijo mirando a todos sus educandos–me alegra mucho que en este grupo por lo menos, habrá alguien que sí logre pasar los exámenes sin tener que suplicar, puntos adicionales.

Todos hicieron silencio. El maestro se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo el chico nuevo entró lentamente y claramente nervioso.

– Vamos, dinos tu nombre–el profesor le pidió.

– Sí claro…mucho gusto mi nombre es Gohan.

La mayoría de los estudiantes en gran medida los hombres, vieron confirmadas sus sospechas, ante ellos un joven alto y delgado, vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón color crema, pero lo más notorio eran las gafas sobre sus ojos.

– Vieron, lo que les dije es cierto–susurró el mismo alumno del principio–es un nerd.

Por otra parte las mujeres lo miraron, en sus mentes aceptaban que era un chico lindo aunque se vería mejor sin esos antejos, y con otro estilo de ropa.

Los cuchicheos iban y venían incomodando al pobre Gohan, hasta que el profesor dio por terminada la presentación y le pidió que buscase, un asiento disponible para ocupar.

– Oye Videl… ¿ese no es el mismo tipo del viernes anterior? –pero la respuesta tardó un tiempo en recibirla, ya que su amiga miraba fijamente al nuevo, hasta que decidió hablar.

– Sí Ireza, es el mismo que tiró mis cosas al suelo–pronunció con fastidio–jamás pensé ver a ese sujeto aquí.

– ¿Ya lo conocías Videl? –un hombre rubio sentado al lado, le cuestionó.

No pudo responder, por una voz le interrumpió–Disculpe… ¿Este asiento está ocupado? –giró la vista hacia la izquierda y parado junto al asiento vacío, estaba el compañero nuevo.

– No…siéntate si quieres–respondió con desinterés.

– Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ireza–saludó rápidamente la rubia, que como era costumbre no tardaba en coquetearle, a cualquier tipo que conocía–Él es Shapner–dice señalando al hombre sentado al final y al lado de Videl.

– Hola mi nombre es Gohan, encantado–respondió amable y sentándose al lado de la rubia.

– Haber, ustedes de allá atrás–vociferó el maestro desde el pizarrón– ¡hagan silencio de una buena vez!

– Sí–dijeron los cuatro, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Krilin caminaba apresuradamente, por los pasillos del castillo. El hombre calvo sin nariz, es el encargado de recibir y entregar la correspondencia perteneciente a la familia real, esta mañana mientras revisaba el correo, se sorprendió al ver una carta enviada desde Ciudad Satán, por el príncipe heredero y sin perder tiempo la ocultó bajo su ropa.

– Picorro…Picorro… ¿Dónde se metió ese tipo verde?

– Aquí estoy detrás de ti–Krilin casi se cae por la impresión.

– No me asustes así, qué no ves que traigo…

– ¡Cállate! –Le interrumpió–habla bajo que alguien, especialmente la Reina nos oirá–dijo mirando atentamente en varias direcciones.

– Ahh sí tienes razón, vamos busquemos a Goku.

Sigilosamente y actuando lo más natural posible, salieron del palacio con destino al bosque aledaño, donde era normal que el yerno del Rey entrenara a escondidas, para que nadie lo viera.

– ¡Goku!–se escucha la gruesa voz, del Comisionado de seguridad del castillo– ¿Estás aquí?

– ¿Dónde estará?–preguntó mirando entre los árboles.

– Él siempre entrena en este sitio.

– ¿Habrá ido a otro sitio? –inclinó la mirada hacia arriba cuando lo vio, estaba dormido sobre la rama de un árbol.

– Mira Picorro–habla señalándole con la mano–está allí arriba.

– Sí, mira como lo bajo–extendió su mano derecha con dirección donde tranquilamente dormitaba Goku, entre sus dedos poco a poco se empezó a formar una esfera de energía la cual, al estar completa la disparó hacia la rama del árbol, que se a causa de la explosión…se separó del árbol y precipitándose contra el piso.

– ¡Aaahhhh me quemo aaahhhhh me quemo!–gritó frenético por la gran llama que consumía su cabello, a lo que simultáneamente corría en círculos alrededor de los dos hombres– ¡Ayúdenme me estoy quemando aaaaaahhhhh!

– Picorro, mira lo que hiciste.

Ríe un poco–Sí, es mi venganza por haberme derrotado en el torneo de las artes marciales, hace años–vuelve a reírse más sonoramente.

Mientras tanto, el pobre envuelto en llamas cambió de trayectoria y corrió, adentrándose en bosque hasta que se perdió en la maleza. Los otros dos no tardaron en perseguirlo, para luego encontrarlo arrodillado con la cabeza sumergida, en el río más cercano que encontró.

– Ya basta, no exageres–su antiguo rival lo sacó de las aguas, para poder hablar con él.

– ¿Estás bien Goku?

– Sí…pero no vuelvan a hacer algo así–dijo frotándose la cabeza– ¿Para qué me buscaban?

– Llegó una carta esta mañana–Krilin respondió–viene desde Ciudad Satán y enviada por Gohan.

– Te buscábamos–Picorro continuó–para poder leerla juntos.

– Pues qué esperan, léanla.

El calvo sacó el documento de su escondite y seguidamente, saca la carta de su sobre y comienza a leer en voz alta.

_Estimados amigos y papá._

_Ya pude instalarme en el apartamento, que el señor Picorro logró conseguir para mí. Denle las gracias es tal como lo pedí, también fui a hacer el examen de admisión de la escuela, pero no sabré el resultado hasta mañana._

_Al terminar con eso empecé a buscar cualquier trabajo disponible, para financiarme por este tiempo y para que no tengan de enviarme dinero y mamá sospeche algo, el primer lugar que visité fue una mueblería pero no me fue muy bien que digamos, y tuve que salir huyendo del lugar._

_Pero no se preocupen, mientras corría entre en un restaurante de comida rápida, de esos que venden hamburguesas y papas fritas con gaseosa, se llama Mc Burger y ahí conseguí que me contrataran._

_Hasta el momento esto es lo que he hecho aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde esta carta en llegarles pero espero que no sea mucho, cualquier otra situación importante se las contaré._

_Adiós._

_Atte. Son Gohan._

Y con esto terminó la lectura.

– ¿Ya Gohan habrá entrado a la escuela? –preguntó su padre.

– Eso no lo sabremos hasta la próxima carta.

– Es verdad–recalcó Picorro–Gohan escribió esta carta el mismo día que llegó a la ciudad, y eso fue el jueves pasado pero nos llegó hasta hoy lunes–Krilin y Goku asintieron–eso significa que…

– Que si le pido que me mande, una bolsita de papas fritas y una hamburguesa con doble queso tardará varios días en llegarme–dijo el tipo del pelo chamuscado.

Sus dos acompañantes sólo se pegaron fuertemente la cara, producto del gran manotazo que ambos se dieron.

– ¡Noooo bruto!–El namek le gritó–lo que iba a decir es que cualquier carta enviada por él o por nosotros hacia Gohan, tardará cuatro días en llegar a su destino.

– Entonces–el antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Goku, volvió a hablar–ya es probable que Gohan, haya sido aceptado en la preparatoria.

– Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo podrían sospechar…vámonos–Picorro dijo.

Los tres hombres caminaron de regreso al palacio, sin notar que detrás de ellos oculto entre la vegetación, una figura pequeña los había escuchado hablar todo este tiempo. Cuando se encontró solo, corrió a toda prisa a esconderse en medio del bosque.

* * *

– Dime Gohan–Ireza le platicaba– ¿Dónde vives?

– Umm rento un modesto apartamento en los suburbios, de la sección este de la ciudad.

– Y… ¿vives solo?

– Sí, vivo solo.

Videl aprovechando que la pequeña conversación parece haber concluido, se la acerca a su amiga para susurrarle–Tú no cambias verdad, siempre de coqueta con cualquiera pero hoy si que tocaste fondo…coqueteándole a un nerd cuatro ojos.

– Oye…no seas mala–responde Ireza en voz baja–qué no ves que es un buen chico, además tener a un sabelotodo a nuestra disposición es muy útil.

– ¿Útil? –Ahora era Shapner que se auto invitó a la plática–explícate.

– Ustedes si que son mentes cerradas–dijo giñando el ojo derecho–piensen a futuro, si necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con alguna tarea difícil o a estudiar para un examen, ya tenemos a quien recurrir–alegó señalando con la cabeza el individuo al que se refería–por eso hay que ser amables con él…entienden.

– Sí es verdad–dijo el rubio– ¿cómo no pensé en eso antes?

– Umm puede ser–admitió la pelinegra.

De un momento a otro, un timbre se escuchaba para la clase era normal ese sonido pero para cierto joven de cabello negro no, pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente respondidas.

– Habla Videl, te escucho–hablando por medio del reloj en su muñeca–_Videl…necesitamos tú ayuda_–la voz era distorsionada pero era posible entender lo que decía, de fondo se percibían también lo que parecían ser disparos–_hay un robo en la joyería de la cuidad… ¡Te necesitamos!_

– No se preocupe, jefe voy en camino–Sin más que hablar se levantó y corrió hacia la salida pero…

– Señorita Videl…venga un momento por favor–su maestro le pidió.

– Profesor…no tengo tiempo…puede esperar para después.

– He dicho que venga–ordenó más severo el educador, a lo que le chica de cabello largo no discutió–entiendo que la están esperando, puede ir pero cuando regrese...usted y yo tendremos una conversación seria y de suma importancia…le queda claro–Videl asintió–puede retirarse.

La chica salió disparada de la clase, los demás alumnos siguieron como si nada, menos uno.

– Hey Ireza–Gohan habló– ¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿Por qué se fue Videl así?

– Lo que pasa–Ireza le contesta–es que Videl suele ayudar a la policía de la ciudad, cada vez que la llaman.

– ¡Qué!...pero eso es muy peligroso–al escucharlo Shapner soltó una carcajada burlona–se nota que no sabes nada sobre ella, Videl es la hija de Mr. Satán…el campeón del mundo.

– La hija del campeón pero si mi..."_padre es el campeón_"–lo último lo dijo mentalmente. Gohan recuerda que su madre cuando era niño le narró como su padre y en aquel entonces malvado Picorro, se enfrentaron en el torneo de las artes marciales y que además fue en ese mismo torneo donde ambos formalizaron su casamiento…y por haber quedado las instalaciones del campeonato destruidas, no volvieron a organizar torneos o bueno eso creía.

– Ese Mr. Satán… ¿es muy fuerte?

– ¿Qué si es fuerte?…claro que sí, porqué crees que esta ciudad tiene el nombre que tiene.

– Ahh por eso se llama así…no lo sabía–dijo haciendo el típico gesto Son.

– ¡Qué no lo sabías!–ríe Shapner– ¿Dónde has vivido toda tu vida?...debajo de una roca.

– No–respondió apresurado–"_he vivido en el castillo de mi familia, toda mi vida_"–responde mentalmente para sí mismo.

* * *

La aeronave amarilla, que tenía escrito en uno de sus costados la palabra "SATÁN" aceleraba a toda su capacidad, dentro la conductora refunfuñaba.

– ¿Para qué querrá hablar conmigo ese viejo?…mientras que no sea para pedirme un autógrafo de mi papá, como todo el mundo siempre hace–a lo lejos divisó las sirenas rojas y azules de las patrullas, que rodeaban la joyería–eso lo dejaré para después…ahora a lo que vine.

Aterrizó su nave detrás de las patrullas y después de bajarse, se dirigió hacia el jefe de policía.

– Ya llegué comandante… ¿Cómo está la situación? –dice ocultándose de las balas, detrás de uno de los autos de la policía.

– ¡Videl qué bueno que llegaste!... hay tres tipos armados con rifles de asalto dentro del lugar, tienen como rehenes a los dependientes del local y algunos cuantos clientes–disparando un par de tiros–no hemos podido entrar por temor que lastimen a las víctimas.

Videl hizo una vista panorámica del sitio, y en su mente ideó la estrategia a seguir–Jefe necesito que concentre toda la potencia de fuego de sus hombres, hacia la puerta y ventanas de la joyería…ese es el punto por donde nos están disparando…además sus armas son automáticas y tienen que estar recargando constantemente…por lo que necesito una distracción, para poder ingresar al establecimiento.

El policía asintió decidido– ¡Ya la escucharon muchachos, abran fuego!–el batallón completo inició con la lluvia de balas que a causa de este, los delincuentes se cubrieron para protegerse y dejaron de disparar.

Mientras tanto la hija del campeón mundial, corrió por detrás de la formación policial y regresó de nuevo a su nave, la cual voló sobre el techo de la tienda y sin hacer ruido la aterrizó allí mismo.

Arriba en el techo, de una fuerte patada retiró la tapa del conducto de ventilación, para ir arrastrándose dentro de este, continuó avanzando hasta que escuchó las voces de los ladrones dentro del local, tal como se los dijo el jefe eran tres tipos con sus rostros cubiertos y sólo uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el jefe utilizaba chaleco antibalas. Los mostradores estaban rotos y vacíos, en la pared de la derecha estaban maniatados cinco rehenes muertos del miedo, y junto a ellos cuatro grandes maletines que posiblemente contengan el botín del atraco.

– Maldición, se me están agotando las municiones de la AK-47–dijo apresuradamente uno de los ladrones, cubriéndose detrás de un muro para protegerse de las constantes descargas, de la policía.

– A mí ya se me terminaron, sólo me quedan unas cuantas rondas de nueve milímetros–un cómplice argumentó al mismo tiempo que se hacía un torniquete, en su pierna izquierda producto de un impacto de bala.

– Yo me quedé completamente sin municiones, sólo me quedó mi cuchillo–dijo sacando dicha arma punzocortante, de dentro de su bota.

Videl desde el sistema de ventilación escuchó todo, ahora sabía que no contaban con muchos tiros a disposición, primero haría que le dispararan para que gasten las pocas balas que les quedan, pero tendría que tener cuidado de no ser herida por el cuchillo del tercer maleante, y por último neutralizarlos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Contó hasta tres de un momento a otro, quitó la rendija de la ventilación cayendo detrás del mostrador, por lo inesperado de la situación los dos delincuentes iniciaron con la lluvia de balas, el tipo del arma automática por causa de la adrenalina, gastó por completo su cargador.

Videl oculta y a salvo detrás de la repisa, tomó impulso y saltó hacia el primero de los hombres...propinándole una gran patada en el abdomen, que le dejó inconsciente. El bandido herido que estaba reclinado en una columna, sacó su pistola apresuradamente y le disparó a la chica.

La joven de ojos azules, rápidamente levantó el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de noquear, y aprovechando que este tenía chaleco blindado se cubrió con él. Podría sentir como los proyectiles chocaban contra su escudo improvisado pero al poco tiempo estos se detuvieron, cuando esto ocurrió...lanzó el cuerpo del criminal que usó de protección contra el segundo hombre, cayéndole encima y dejándolo inmovilizado.

Pero sin previo aviso, ella fue tomada por el último delincuente que utilizando su cuchilla, le aprisionaba el cuello.

– Se acabó el juego perra…salúdame a los del otro mundo y…–no continuó ya que la joven justiciera le regaló unos fuertes rodillazos a las costillas que le dejaron sin aire, aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente...le dio una patada tipo barrida, la cual lo mandó al suelo.

– ¡Nadie me llama perra y no lo paga!–de un sólo derechazo le envió directo, al mundo de los sueños.

Segundos después, una unidad especial policial entró y aseguró el área. Los bandoleros fueron arrestados, y los rehenes puestos a salvo.

– Buen trabajo Videl.

– Gracias jefe–dice respirando agitadamente, y limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

– ¡Videl estás herida! –El oficial al verla más de cerca, notó un hilo de sangre de forma horizontal en su cuello–llamaré a los paramédicos.

Videl llevó su mano a su cuello, al retirarla su guante estaba cubierto de su líquido vital. Los médicos no tardaron en asistirla pero para su suerte, la cortada era superficial y no le perforó la tráquea.

Para cuando terminaron con ella, sólo llevaba un pequeño vendaje en su garganta y con esto voló de regreso a la preparatoria.

* * *

La clase de matemáticas había concluido hace más de diez minutos, y el único en la clase era el profesor que esperaba el retorno de Videl para hablar con ella. Instantes después, agitadamente entró la chica al salón.

– Señorita Videl, por fin regresa–él estaba de espaldas a ella, revisando en su escritorio algunos papeles.

– Sí señor perdón por el retraso, pero tuvieron que atenderme los paramédicos y…

– Atenderla–giró violentamente hacia ella y miró el vendaje que rodeaba el cuello de su alumna– ¿Qué le pasó?... ¿Está usted bien?

– Sí sólo fue una pequeña cortada, pero no es nada grave.

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua, Gohan salía del baño de hombres ya cambiado de ropa, y vestía su uniforme de educación física ya que esa era la siguiente clase, cuando caminaba frente a la puerta de su salón, escuchó voces procedentes del interior. De inmediato las reconoció una, era la del maestro de su lección anterior y la otra era de Videl. No pudiendo evitar sentir curiosidad, puso una de sus orejas en la puerta, para poder oír la conversación.

– ¡Qué bueno!–dijo aliviado el educador–por favor tome asiento.

La joven se sentó en uno de los lugares frente a su profesor–El motivo por el cual le pedí que conversáramos es por la disminución de sus calificaciones, además de la gran falta de trabajos que no ha entregado–puntualizó–he conversado con otros profesores, y ellos tienen la misma situación que yo con usted.

Videl asintió, presintiendo el regaño venidero.

– Entiendo perfectamente, que usted sea la heroína adolescente de la ciudad y que su padre sea el campeón del mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que es inmune a cumplir con sus deberes escolares, señorita Videl–le dijo–usted está a punto de reprobar el año escolar, no sólo en mi clase sino como le dije antes también en otras materias, será mejor que empiece a entregar a partir de ahora, todos los trabajos que se le asignen o de lo contrario, no me quedará más opción que reprobarla.

– Sí maestro.

– Para mi próxima clase, que es pasado mañana he dejado de tarea las páginas de la número 20 a la 22 del libro de álgebra, cuyos ejercicios deberán ser resueltos en hojas aparte y entregármelas a tiempo, así que le sugiero que hoy comience con la tarea... ¿ha entendido señorita?

– Sí señor.

– Muy bien ya puede salir y tenga–le entregó un papel–es una nota para su maestro de deportes, explicando su retraso y para que no la anote como ausente.

Gohan del otro lado de la puerta al escuchar los pasos acercarse, buscó frenético un lugar donde ocultarse. Giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, hasta que se le ocurrió esconderse en el baño de los chicos. Segundos luego la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió una joven claramente molesta. Y maldiciendo mentalmente, a su maestro de matemáticas.

* * *

– Videl ya llegaste–Ireza la vio pero cuando estaba más cerca dijo– ¡Ooohhh por Dios Videl!... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

– Tranquila Ireza, estoy bien–Videl ya venía cambiada con su uniforme de deportes–sólo una pequeña cortada, nada más.

– ¿Estás segura? –le cuestionó Shapner.

– Sí tranquilos, no pasó nada–volteó la mirada hacia el edificio principal de la preparatoria–Miren quien viene allí–dijo señalando con la mano.

El príncipe corría desesperado hacia el gimnasio, después de estar curioseando conversaciones que no le convenían. Se perdió en el laberinto de pasillos de la escuela, y no logró encontrar el camino hacia el área de actividad deportiva, después de un buen rato.

– Ah…por…fin…llegué–hablaba entrecortado por lo agitado que estaba– ¿ya…comenzó…la…clase?

– No chico nerd–el rubio le habló–aún no ha llegado el profesor.

– Mejor dicho ya llegó–corrigió la chica que comparte el mismo color de cabello, al ver al maestro llegar dentro del gimnasio.

– Muchachos hagan una fila…vamos muévanse–pidió el caballero mientras sonaba su silbato.

Todos sin perder tiempo, formaron la fila.

– Hola, mi nombre es Yamcha y seré su profesor de educación física por lo queda del año, como recordarán su profesor anterior ya se pensionó y yo he llegado para reemplazarlo y…–vio con más cuidado a Videl–tu jovencita, no deberías hacer nada con esa herida.

– No se moleste señor...es sólo una lesión superficial, no me molesta para nada.

– Bueno como decía, el día de hoy haremos algo diferente… ¿Quién de ustedes sabe algo de artes marciales?

Muy pocos adolescentes levantaron la mano, sólo Gohan, Videl, Shapner y otro alumno. La mayoría se sorprendió de ver al ratón de biblioteca, ofrecerse de voluntario. De seguro le darán una buena paliza…pensaron.

– Umm son muy pocos, pero no importa–meditando en voz alta–algún par que quieran ser voluntarios, para una pelea de demostración.

– Yo profesor–dio un paso al frente, el presumido Shapner.

– Bien, pero falta otro.

– ¿Me permite retar a uno de ellos?

– Sí claro.

Una gran sonrisa confiada se formó en su rostro–Bien, oye tú NERD–el chico lo miró–ven, te reto a una pelea o tienes miedo.

Varios se rieron en burla del nuevo.

Gohan se encogió de hombros–Está bien acepto–se volteó para estar enfrente de su compañera rubia– ¿me cuidas esto?–dijo entregándole sus gafas y ella asintió sonriendo.

Ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro, y se acomodaron en sus posiciones de combate.

"_Umm qué raro, esa pose se me hace conocida_"–Yamcha pensó mirando a Gohan–"_hay algo en este chico…pero no sé_".

– Déjame advertirte, que soy el discípulo número uno del gran campeón Mr. Satán–presumió su oponente–así que no te asombres mucho con mi grandiosa habilidad.

– De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Shapner se abalanzó hacia el nerd, intentando conectar un puñetazo a la mandíbula. Pero Gohan rápidamente atrapó su mano en movimiento, y en lugar de detener el golpe. Utilizó el impulso que éste traída, para jalar al rubio hacia él. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

Tambaleante el gran discípulo del campeón, caminó hacia atrás inclinado, sin embargo reanudó su ofensiva con una patada rastrera al suelo, la cual fue esquivada fácilmente por el príncipe que saltó antes de recibir el ataque, rodó por el piso del recinto para luego colocarse detrás de Shapner y con un simple golpe en la nuca, dio por concluido el encuentro.

El rubio cayó arrodillado al piso, adolorido de la cabeza pero aún consciente.

– ¡Gohan gana!–gritó Yamcha.

– ¿Shapner estás bien?–dijo Videl.

– Sí cariño, tranquila–le respondió.

– ¿Le dijo cariño?–preguntó Gohan, colocándose de nuevo sus gafas.

– Sí, Shapner y Videl son novios–le respondió como si nada Ireza–Ahora entiendes porqué Shapner, es el alumno número uno del campeón.

El heredero se volteó para ver a la chica peinada de coletas, ayudar a pararse al pobre de su novio. Luego de la pelea Yamcha les ordenó jugar un partido de básquetbol, pero durante el partido la chica de ojos azules no le perdió la pista al nuevo. No sabía porqué pero algo en él le inquietaba, sin duda Gohan rompe con el típico estereotipo del nerd débil e indefenso. Al terminar el encuentro, se dio por terminada la clase.

* * *

Por fin llegó el momento, que todo estudiante en un día de clase más le encanta, la hora de la salida. La clase del joven hijo de Goku, vio que el cerebrito era más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que le respetaban un poco más. Al salir debía moverse rápido para poder llegar a tiempo, a su trabajo de medio tiempo en Mc Burger.

Caminó tranquilo por la acera hasta que…

– Oye tú, el de anteojos–alguien le gritaba del otro lado de la calle, y miró en esa dirección.

– Oh no, es…

– Por fin te encontré desgraciado…ahora mismo me vas a pagar el escritorio que me arruinaste–se trataba de su molesto ex jefe, y con su martillo en su mano derecha agitándolo en el aire.

No tuvo más opción que escapar por su vida, cuando la persecución inició.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Tuvo buena suerte al correr, logró ocultarse en medio de la multitud de personas que andaban junto a él. A su ex jefe le fue imposible divisarlo, por lo que le dejó escapar.

– Ya será en otra ocasión–dijo el hombre antes de marcharse.

El resto del camino, debió apurar el paso debido a la implacable lluvia que se hizo presente, aunque llegó un poco empapado recordó un truco muy sencillo que Krilin le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Elevó ligeramente su ki, haciendo que el agua sobre él se evaporara...dejándolo completamente seco.

Sin más tiempo que perder, entró al establecimiento comercial para iniciar su jornada laboral, como era costumbre a pesar de no ser exactamente la hora del almuerzo, aún así el local estaba a reventar. La fila para ordenar comida era larga y los pobres de los empleados de las cajas y cocina, estaban a su máxima capacidad. Gohan miró a su alrededor, mientras pedía permiso para pasar a través de los hambrientos clientes, se percató de la gran cantidad de mesas sucias y de los pisos mojados que a él le tocarían limpiar. Como la lluvia no cesaba, muchos de las personas decidieron quedarse dentro del establecimiento, para aguardar a que el aguacero terminara.

– Gohan muchacho–le llaman–qué bueno, ya llegaste.

– Hola Michael–saluda–esto está de locos.

– Vete acostumbrando–dice estresado–así es todos los días a esta hora…pero basta de pláticas, rápido cámbiate y ve a limpiar esas mesas.

– Sí ya voy.

Al entrar al vestidor, se quitó su ropa de escuela y la reemplazó por su uniforme de trabajo, guardó sus cosas en su casillero y se dirigió al exterior. Cuando salió ya Michael le esperaba, con su inseparable trapeador y demás limpiadores.

"_Este será un largo día_"–pensó.

De inmediato, se dispuso a ganarse su sueldo.

* * *

Arriba en las nubes, la pequeña nave de color amarillo esquivaba ágilmente los relámpagos, que caen cerca de ella. Dentro la ocupaban tres personas, una de cabello negro y dos de rubio.

– ¡Videl ten cuidado! –Grita asustada–mejor hubieras esperado a que dejara de llover.

– Calma–dice concentrada pilotando, y mirando a través del empañado parabrisas–he volado en tormentas peores.

– Sí Ireza–habla Shapner–ya casi llegamos a tu casa…tranquila.

No había ni siquiera pasado cinco segundos, cuando otra descarga eléctrica casi golpea al vehículo volador, a lo que la gritona de Ireza no tardó en aseverar.

– ¡No grites! –Dice Videl sintiendo que sus oídos le estallarán, por causa de los gritos de su amiga.

El único hombre de la tripulación, aunque no desea darlo a conocer en el fondo tiene miedo de morir.

– Videl es mejor que disminuyas la altitud–dice al mirar el altímetro, que sobrepasa los 26000 pies.

– No seas cobarde–le reclama a su novio–no es gran cosa además ya veo la casa de Ireza–dice moviendo violentamente la palanca de control, lo cual hace un giro rápido que precipita la nave a tierra.

La hija del campeón mundial no podía dejar de reír en voz baja, a causa de los constantes ruegos de sus acompañantes para que disminuyera la velocidad, cuando vio que estaba a punto de chocar…enderezó la nave frenando de golpe, tanto así que la fuerza de la inercia los hizo correrse hacia delante, únicamente detenidos por sus cinturones de seguridad.

Al bajar la joven que disfruta de ir de compras, no dejaba de agradecer que estuviera viva, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió bajo la lluvia para entrar a su hogar. Los demás continuaron su recorrido hacia la mansión de Mr. Satán.

– ¿Por qué siempre vuelas como loca?–le cuestiona y se abrocha, más fuerte su cinturón.

Ríe–Para ver la cara de miedo, que siempre ponen ustedes dos.

– No es gracioso…no deberías ser tan confiada.

– ¿Confiada? –Dice con tono de reproche–él que debería dejar de ser tan confiado es otro.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó mirando a lo lejos, la gran casa de su suegro.

– No finjas–argumenta mirándolo por un momento–por presumido, Gohan te humilló en frente de toda la clase.

– Él no me humilló–se defiende–me tomó desprevenido…es todo.

– En fin–declaró mientras descendía, sobre el helipuerto de su casa–sea cual sea el motivo el hecho fue que te venció, y eso cualquiera de tus excusas no podrán negarlo.

Él simplemente, no dijo nada.

Al bajar de la aeronave entraron en la lujosa mansión, decorada por múltiples estatuas del campeón en diferentes poses de celebración, no duró mucho tiempo para que fueran recibidos por los mayordomos atendiéndolos.

– ¿Dónde está mi niñita? –una gruesa voz perteneciente a un hombre robusto, que bajaba por la escalera se escuchó– ¿Dónde está mi Videl?

– Aquí estoy papá–respondió mientras caminada a su encuentro, seguida del tipo de la larga caballera dorada.

– ¡Videl!–al tenerla cerca, le recibe con un gran abrazo de oso pero luego le ve– ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

– Ahh sólo un pequeño corte–dice–que me hice peleando, con un trío de ladrones en una joyería…

– Mmm no me gusta mucho, que te estés arriesgando de esa manera en las calles…

– Papá–le interrumpe–puedo cuidarme yo sola sin problemas.

– ¿Estás segura? –dudó.

– Sí–dijo mirando hacia otra dirección.

– Bueno… ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? –pregunta mientras saca un habano.

– Bien…como siempre–responde ocultando la conversación sostenida, con su maestro de matemáticas– ¿verdad Shapner?

– Sí, sin complicaciones suegrito–habla muy confiado con el campeón.

– Shapner muchacho–se saludan de un apretón de manos.

– Mr. Satán su promotor está aquí–le informa uno de los sirvientes.

– Voy enseguida–dice buscando un encendedor de su bolsillo.

– Nosotros estaremos arriba–de inmediato se separan en caminos opuestos.

Al recorrer el largo pasillo, en el último aposento del lado derecho se encontraba su habitación. Ella no era como una jovencita normal, por decirlo de alguna manera y su habitación lo demostraba, la cual está decorada con imágenes alusivas a competidores, de pasadas ediciones del torneo de las artes marciales, si buscas en su armario nunca hallarás vestido alguno ni maquillaje de ningún tipo, sólo ropa de toda clase de colores y estilos que a cualquier otra muchacha, le llevaría años en lograr combinarlos de una manera estética. A parte de su cama, escritorio y unos pocos muebles poseía su propia versión en miniatura de un gimnasio, en una de las esquinas de su cuarto.

Un estante con de pesas de diferentes pesos, algunas máquinas de ejercicios y por supuesto su viejo saco de boxeo, que está lleno de parches por las repetidas ocasiones en las que lo ha destruido. Su padre muchas veces le ha ofrecido reemplazarlo por uno nuevo, pero la joven ayudante de la policía siempre se niega argumentando, que es su amuleto de la suerte.

– ¿Qué quería hablar contigo el profesor de matemáticas? –cuestiona Shapner, dándole unos cuantos golpes al saco de boxeo.

Resopla con fastidio–Me dijo que si no me pongo al corriente con mis deberes, reprobaré el año escolar–dice acostada en su cama boca arriba, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Ahhh era eso… ¿le dirás a tu padre?

– ¿No notaste algo raro en Gohan?–ella le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

– ¿Raro? –Dice golpeando el saco– ¿cómo qué?

– Cuando peleó contigo su postura de combate era…impecable, no pude ver ningún punto débil en su posición, ni siquiera yo he logrado tal nivel–ella admite un poco celosa– ¿quién le habrá enseñado?

– No lo sé–respondió–pero el golpe que me dio, dolió mucho–dice frotando su estómago donde debajo de su camisa, oculta una gran magulladura.

La justiciera adolescente contra el crimen, suelta una risa burlesca hacia su acompañante.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –le cuestiona ofendido.

– Entonces el nuevo sí te dejó, hecho polvo con un simple golpe–continúa riendo, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de su novio–si todos en la ciudad lo supieran, ya no tendrías el título del mejor alumno del campeón.

– Ya dije me tomó desprevenido–se excusa.

– Sí tú lo dices–dice burlescamente.

"_Maldito nerd, pero esto no me vuelve a pasar_"–pensó, al golpear con más fuerza el saco.

* * *

Los habitantes de la Tierra de Fuego, a diferencia de los de Ciudad Satán, gozan de un día más que soleado. A lo que el Rey que se ha mejorado de su salud y en forma de agradecimiento, a su pueblo por su preocupación. Ha salido a dar una vuelta al reino en su carruaje.

– Hija, saluda a la gente–le habla a su hija quien le acompaña.

– No estoy de humor–mirando indiferente por la ventana.

– Vamos Milk–dice– ¿Qué no te alegra que me haya recuperado?

– Sí, eso sí papá–le mira–no estoy de humor por culpa del desconsiderado de mi hijo.

La gente saluda al paso del vehículo, impulsado por caballos. El Rey no sólo saluda sino también, que arrojaba monedas de oro a su paso.

– Milk sabes que él se fue de viaje, para despejar su mente–mintió obviamente al conocer las verdaderas intenciones del príncipe, estando informado de la carta que este envió hace días, gracias a su yerno quien se lo comunicó–él se fue sin despedirte de ti y me imagino que ese es el motivo de tu enfado, te recuerdo que la única culpable fuiste tú.

– Yo lo único que hice, fue ayudarlo a tener un buen futuro–le reclama–primero le crecerá la nariz a se enano de Krilin, antes que yo me alegre por lo que hizo–enfadado dijo– ¿sabes cuántas disculpas he tenido que darles, a todos los nobles que Gohan ofendió?...por suerte aún tenemos amistad, después de lo que pasó en la ceremonia.

– Muchos de esos nobles, lo único que querían era quedar emparentados con nosotros para que sus descendientes, tuvieran derecho al trono y por supuesto aumentar sus ganancias en sus arcas.

– De todas maneras…cualquiera hubiera sido una buena esposa para Gohan–argumenta– ¿Cómo quisiera saber que está haciendo en este momento?

– De seguro está pasándolo fenomenal–sonríe.

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre Gohan sin percatarse, que un pequeño ser oculto en el portaequipaje debajo de los asientos, había escuchado todo.

* * *

– ¡Dios estoy muerto!–el heredero sentía que sus pies pesaban toneladas, de lo cansado que estaba al entrar a su módico departamento.

Aunque en sus primeros días de trabajo, ya había conocido lo estresante que es su oficio pero en comparación con hoy, no eran nada. La tormenta se alargó más de lo que deseaba, y la gente no dejaba de entrar al restaurante, que cada vez se llenaba más.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces limpió las mesas, cuando lo hacía a los pocos minutos una vez más ya estaban con residuos de salsa de tomate, papas fritas a medio comer, servilletas sucias y trozos de hamburguesas. Sin mencionar los vasos y demás cubiertos desechables, que se usan en ese tipo de restaurantes.

Pero el peor desastre de la jornada fue el de un pequeño niño, que accidentalmente volcó su bebida causando un gran charco de gaseosa, en la mesa y en partes del piso. El menor no dejaba de llorar por los constantes regaños de su madre, por la acción cometida. Además de siempre tener que sonreírles a los clientes, incluso a esos que sólo se quejan del servicio o que son malagradecidos.

Al salir de su trabajo a las siete de la noche, sus deberes laborales habían terminado sin embargo sus deberes escolares, aún no empiezan.

– La tarea es para pasado mañana, pero será mejor adelantarla de una vez–dice sentándose en su cama y resolviendo sus ejercicios de álgebra.

Para el hijo de Goku, los problemas matemáticos no eran ningún problema ya que la educación que recibió en el castillo, estaba años luz adelantada a la educación pública de la preparatoria de Cuidad Satán. En cuestión de media hora había concluido y se arrecostó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir ya que mañana el ciclo se reiniciará.

Precisamente en la misma ciudad pero en el lugar más lujoso de la misma, la joven heroína apenas avanzaba con su tarea.

– Estúpido profesor y sus malditas tareas–refunfuñaba mientras intentaba una y otra vez, encontrar el resultado del ejercicio número seis– ¡malditas ecuaciones de dos incógnitas!… ¿Cómo demonios se hace esto? –Cuestiona frustrada–la culpa la tiene la policía tan inútil de esta ciudad…cada vez que explican algo en clase, me llaman y por eso ya no entiendo nada de lo que enseñan en la escuela.

Ciudad Satán no era como es ahora, años atrás ni siquiera se llamaba así. Ciudad Estrella Naranja fue su nombre por bastante tiempo, pero cuando Mr. Satán alcanzó el campeonato en el torneo de las artes marciales, al regresar a su ciudad natal. Los habitantes estaban tan felices, que en su honor le cambiaron el nombre. Y de un pequeño pueblo rural pasó a hacer una metrópoli con grandes edificaciones, y demás mejoras impulsadas meramente para patrocinar al padre de Videl. Mejoras que atrajeron a un nuevo tipo de personas, mafiosos y delincuentes que vieron en la renovada ciudad un caldo de cultivo perfecto, para sus actividades delictivas.

Videl siempre creyó una gran estupidez, que el ayuntamiento invirtió grandes cantidades de dinero en la construcción de rascacielos, centros comerciales, aeropuertos y demás lujos pero apenas incrementaron el presupuesto de la policía. La cual era casi la misma y es por eso que no da abasto, para combatir apropiadamente a los criminales dejándolos sin más opción que llamar, a la hija del campeón en cada momento para pedir ayuda.

– Ahhhhh ya me harté–dice frustrada tirando su libro sobre su escritorio–haré esto mañana…

Sin más se acostó en su cama, molesta y con deseos de descanso.

* * *

– Todos abran su de biología en la página cuarenta y dos–todos los presentes atienden la orden–hoy continuaremos analizando el ciclo celular, más específicamente la mitosis–dijo y la puerta del salón, se abrió de pronto.

– Disculpe la demora profesora–la chica peinada de largas coletas se excusa–me quedé dormida.

– Está bien Videl–le responde la mujer–toma asiento.

La joven pelinegra va hacia su lugar, junto a sus demás compañeros.

– Buenos días–saluda.

– Buenos días Videl–responden.

– Videl por fin llegas–le dice su amiga– ¿Qué te pasó?

Se sienta–Me quedé dormida, estaba cansada por estar haciendo tarea–gruñe.

– ¡Qué milagro, tú dedicada al estudio! –Ireza hace una pequeña mofa.

– Ya cállate…lo hago porque si no reprobaré.

Gohan que no le prestaba mucha atención a la clase, ya que todo lo explicado por la educadora lo sabe hace tiempo, no evita escuchar a ambas mujeres sentadas junto a él–"_es verdad, el maestro la reprendió por no hacer tareas_"–piensa

– Videl–dice Shapner que al mismo tiempo que le abraza– ¿Recuerdas que saldremos esta noche?

– Sí, ya sé pero no he terminado con…

– Vamos–le interrumpe–terminarás con eso más tarde–insiste–además ya hice arreglos para que nos reserven lugar en el club.

– Bueno…bueno, pero llevemos a Ireza–le propone–así vamos entre amigos.

– Umm por mí está bien, pero que alguien la acompañe…dile que invite a cualquiera.

La chica asiente, para luego reclinarse al lado opuesto donde le comenta todo a Ireza, la cual entusiasmada como siempre se caracteriza…acepta la invitación, mirando por doquier busca y piensa en un posible acompañante para la salida nocturna, cuando ve a…

– Gohan.

– Sí dime–el joven se voltea– ¿Qué pasa?

– Videl y Shapner piensan salir esta noche y me invitaron–cuenta– ¿te gustaría ir conmigo como en una doble cita?

Gohan la mira y sin dudar, acepta para alegría de la chica–"_no vine a esta ciudad a estudiar, sino a otra cosa y ya es hora que me ponga a trabajar_"–se dice a sí mismo. Sin más que agregar, continuó fingiendo que prestaba atención a la clase.

* * *

El lugar estaba muy concurrido, como siempre se encuentra la cafetería a la hora de comer. Muchos al tocar el timbre corren para recibir su almuerzo, sin tener que esperar una eternidad por uno.

– Odio hacer fila–el rubio habló–siempre pasa lo mismo en la hora del almuerzo.

– A mí no me molesta esperar–Videl argumenta delante de él–mientras la comida sepa bien, es lo que importa.

– La fila está avanzando–Gohan comunica después de cederle su lugar a Ireza.

La hilera de personas se desplazaba con calma, al llegar al lugar de despacho la ojiazul se prestaba para tomar una bandeja de comida, pero esta fue arrebatada rápidamente de sus manos.

– Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? –Reclama molesta– ¡ese es mi almuerzo!

– Era–le dice arrogante una chica pelirroja–si quieres otro, has la fila de nuevo–le dice alejándose.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Le grita con tal fuerza que los demás presentes en la cafetería de la escuela la miran– ¡Maldita desgraciada! –intenta abalanzarse hacia ella pero Shapner le detiene sosteniéndole los hombros.

– Calma Videl, no vale la pena–Ireza intenta apaciguarle para terminar con la vergonzosa escena frente a todo el estudiantado.

Ángela sólo reía al ver a la chica frente a ella, hacer un verdadero espectáculo gritando groserías al aire sin importarle que los espectadores del lugar la escuchen.

– ¡Deja de reírte de mí! –logra zafarse, pero es detenida por un grupo de otras chicas del equipo de porristas de la escuela, protegiendo a su abeja reina.

– ¿Dices algo querida? –la pelirroja se burla– ¡Habla más fuerte, que no te escucho! –coloca su mano detrás de su oído.

– Eres una cobarde, siempre te ocultas detrás de estas estúpidas a las que les lavas el cerebro.

El equipo de animadoras se aleja triunfante, mientras se mofan entre susurros de la chica de ojos azules.

– Bien hecho Ángela–le felicita una de sus seguidoras–esa tipa merece que la bajen de la nube en la que vive.

– Sí–dice otra–no soporto a esa presumida.

– Lo sé chicas, lo sé–la líder habla–Videl es igual que él estúpido de su papá, sólo quiere más publicidad para sí, jugando a la súper heroína.

Todas las jóvenes se sientan en su mesa o mejor dicho centro de convenciones, como ellas la llaman.

– ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años en su sano juicio, arriesga su vida peleando con ladrones? –Pregunta Ángela–Sólo una que quiere hacerse la importante, para siempre salir en televisión y en periódicos–responde ella misma a su pregunta.

– Sí Ángela –dice otra chica de pelo castaño–yo estoy harta de siempre verla salir de clase corriendo con la excusa de "la policía me necesita"–expresa con desprecio en su voz–saben, apuesto que todo eso es una farsa…de seguro le paga por adelantado a los supuestos ladrones, para que se dejen vencer y ella quedar como héroe.

Continuaron hablando como de costumbre de temas insignificantes, como de ir de compras, chicos del equipo de fútbol, etc.

Gohan desde el comienzo sólo miró con algo de curiosidad, sin entender bien lo que sucedió.

– ¡Brujas! –Videl no tuvo otra opción que pedir otro almuerzo.

– Ya Videl, no les hagas caso–Shapner afirma–mejor vamos a una de las mesas para comer– el chico sólo recibió como respuesta un gruñido.

– Ahh, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que esas dos se pelean–comenta la chica de cabellos dorados–ya sería rica.

– ¿Siempre pelean? –pregunta el nieto del Rey mientras camina detrás de Videl y Shapner.

– La pregunta correcta sería–le corrige Ireza– ¿Cuándo no pelean?

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin más complicaciones y para olvidar el bochornoso espectáculo, decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para la velada nocturna, Shapner los llevaría en su automóvil y recogería a ambas mujeres, por su parte Gohan los esperaría en el parque de la ciudad, donde se dirigiría después de salir del trabajo.

Luego de comer las clases continuaron normales, a pesar de los constantes intercambios de miradas del par de mujeres...una de pelo negro y la otra pelirroja.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado hace ya un par de horas, y el viento gélido le pegaba en la cara. Estaba parado a las afueras del parque, esperando por sus compañeros. Voló después de salir del trabajo y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su casa, donde se cambió de ropa para salir de nuevo hacia el punto de reunión. Debía aprovechar la situación, hoy pondría a prueba a una posible candidata para ser su esposa. Ireza.

Desde que llegó a la cuidad varios días antes, no ha hecho nada referente a sus verdaderas intenciones aquí, pero hoy lo hará. No se le insinuará mucho, sólo verá su manera de ser sin faltarle el respeto, cabe la posibilidad de que no pase nada entre ellos pero aún así, pueden ser buenos amigos.

Al girar la cabeza a la derecha ve un par de luces acercarse, el automóvil se estaciona frente a él abriéndose la puerta trasera.

– Rápido entra–le grita el rubio desde el asiento del conductor–llegaremos tarde.

Sin perder tiempo entra y cierra la puerta, luego mira a los ocupantes mientras el auto reiniciaba su marcha. Por lo que podía ver Shapner usaba ropa casual, Videl aún llevaba la misma ropa que usó hoy en clases, Ireza era la única mujer del grupo que sí se había arreglado. Una falda de color negro, corta pero sin llegar a revelar demasiado, zapatos de tacón, una blusa blanca que termina a la altura de su ombligo, que era cubierta por un pequeño chaleco abierto, ligeramente maquillada y sobre su cabeza una boina negra de cuero.

– Buenas noches–dijo el príncipe sin olvidar sus modales.

– Buenas noches–respondió el trío.

– ¡Ya no puedo esperar para que lleguemos!–apunta la rubia emocionada–hace tiempo que no vamos de fiesta.

– Sí–dice secamente Videl.

– Vamos cariño–su novio le habla mientras que activa la palanca de velocidades–nos divertiremos–aprovechando la cercanía de esta le acaricia la pierna izquierda, a lo que Videl se mantiene estoica.

La distancia entre el parque y el club nocturno, no era mucha por lo que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Caminaron desde el estacionamiento, para doblar la esquina hacia la entrada que estaba congestionada de adolescentes.

– Otra fila–Gohan habla.

– No para nosotros…el gran Shapner les tiene una sorpresa.

El cuarteto caminó, al lado de la línea sin importarles que los demás les gritaran por colarse hasta la entrada, pero se detuvieron al ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad.

– Hey Richard–Shapner le llama–ya llegamos.

El hombre corpulento le mira y nota algo.

– Dijiste que sólo eran tú chica y tú…yo veo cuatro.

– Vamos amigo…mira, son sólo un par de conocidos…vamos déjanos entrar–Richard niega con la cabeza–no seas malo, qué no somos amigos–el rubio de su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos billetes, para luego ponerlos en la bolsa de la camisa del hombre frente a él–qué dices… ¿nos dejas?

– Está bien pero sólo por hoy–el tipo retiró la cadena de la puerta dejándolos pasar–disfruten la noche–así entraron al Club Satán.

"_Club Satán_"–piensa Gohan–"¿_Por qué todo en esta ciudad se llama Satán?...aquí no son muy creativos con los nombres_"_._

El ambiente era de lo más electrizante, láseres salían disparados desde todas las direcciones, la música electrónica estaba a todo volumen, donde los presentes movían sus cuerpos al ritmo hipnótico de ésta, varios camareros caminaban entre los clientes entregando toda clase de bebidas.

– Allí está nuestra mesa–señala el mejor discípulo del campeón.

Toman asiento en sus lugares pero no se quedan mucho tiempo, Shapner al terminar de preguntar qué clase de bebidas tomarían, fue a la barra para pedir dichos encargos. Videl por su parte asqueada por el fuerte olor a cigarro fue al baño, dejando solos a Gohan y a Ireza.

"_Bueno a lo que vine_"–piensa el chico y dejando de lado su timidez con las mujeres, toma confianza y habla–cuéntame–la chica le mira– ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tú tiempo libre?

– Bueno–responde–salir de compras de vez en cuando, venir al club o salir a la playa, escuchar música…

– Ya veo–se acerca ligeramente– ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

Continuaron platicando de cosas tal vez triviales para la mujer, pero para Gohan era información de mucha importancia, contando anécdotas curiosas y graciosas que hizo que los dos rieran en algunas ocasiones.

Mientras tanto en la barra del club, Shapner solicitaba las bebidas.

– Un par de cervezas y dos–ríe un poco el cantinero–vasos de agua con hielo, vaya…tu novia duplicó la cantidad de su trago.

– No, una es par ella…el otra es para un compañero de clase que vino con nosotros…aquel nerd de allá–le muestra con la mano al chico.

– ¿Nerd?...pues yo lo veo muy entretenido con esa chica–dice al verlo hablar con Ireza–a los nerds sólo les interesa los libros y parece que a ese no.

Shapner no dijo nada.

– ¿Puedo decir algo y no te molestas?

– Déjate de estupideces y di lo que tengas que decir–le dijo el rubio.

– Es tu novia…es una belleza pero es la chica más aburrida que he visto–dice–podrá ser la hija del campeón, pero ya es la quinta vez que la traes y siempre pide lo mismo–mostrando el agua con hielo–y nunca la he visto bailar, sólo se queda sentada en la mesa todo el tiempo, hasta que se van.

– Bueno no es de esa clase de mujeres fiesteras–la defiende–en cuanto a lo que ordena…un día de estos la convenceré para pruebe otra cosa.

– Sabes–le dice acercándose un poco–tengo un trago especial que enciende a cualquier mujer, te lo garantizo…es infalible–sonríe morbosamente.

– ¿De verdad?...no estaría nada mal probar su efectividad–sonríe de igual manera.

– ¿Quieres que te prepare uno? –Le ofrece–será por cuenta de la casa.

– Claro, gracias.

El cantinero le da la espalda y toma varias botellas de licor, las cuales vierte su contenido en un vaso para preparar su mezcla especial. Shapner se reclina en la barra esperando y ve a lo lejos, que su amiga rubia arrastra a Gohan.

– Será divertido, te lo juro–afirma la joven.

– Sí pero…no soy muy bueno bailando.

– Sólo déjate llevar–le dice al adentrarse en la masa de personas, dentro de la gran pista de baile–vamos muévete–sin más, sacude su cuerpo femenino al ritmo de la música.

El príncipe heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego, podrá ser una persona culta en campos como la matemática, política, ética, modales y otras ciencias pero, en cuanto a la danza, bueno sin duda era un inexperto.

Para suerte del hijo de Goku la iluminación era escasa, por lo que los demás adolescentes a su alrededor no distinguían bien sus torpes movimientos.

– ¡Eso es Gohan!... ¡Sacude el cuerpo! –la chica denota emoción a pesar de que no ve claramente a su pareja de baile, y sólo distingue una sombra danzante.

Unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos, en una de las mesas contiguas varios hombres parecen negociar.

– No…no hay trato.

– ¡Qué!...pero si ya teníamos un arreglo.

– La cantidad de dinero que ofrecen es muy poca–argumenta–si quieren comprar nuestro territorio, deberán ofrecer el doble de lo acordado.

– ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?...no daremos más…tómenlo o déjenlo.

– Entonces repito no hay trato…y el único idiota aquí eres tú.

– ¡Basta de juegos! –Grita molesto–este sector será nuestro lo quieran o no–se levanta de la mesa junto con sus acompañantes, desenvainado sus armas.

El bando contrario, reacciona de igual manera.

– La banda de Red Shark, reclama esta sección como propia–dice sin darles tiempo de responder a sus contrarios, ya que abre fuego contra uno de ellos.

El sonido producido por el disparo del arma, alerta a los demás indefensos clientes del lugar, las mujeres estallaron en gritos mientras corrían asustadas en diferentes direcciones.

La pandilla contraria, al ver a su camarada caído devuelve el fuego.

– ¡Pero qué demonios!–dice Shapner asustado mientras se refugia detrás de una de las mesas.

Los hombres de las diversas organizaciones criminales, se dispersan por el lugar disparando sin importarles herir a un inocente.

– ¡Ireza! –Gohan grita buscándola, al ver a su izquierda le divisa, uno de los tiradores la ha tomado sujetándola por el cuello...usándola como escudo humano mientras dispara– ¡Suéltala imbécil!

Gohan lo toma por el hombro dándole la vuelta, para darle un puñetazo que lo hace caer al piso. Al mirar a su acompañante femenino, esta se encuentra desmayada por la impresión, cargándola rápidamente la deposita junto a Shapner.

– Cuídala…cuando tengas una oportunidad, sácala de aquí–le ordena.

– ¿Y Videl?–dice agachado, para esquivar las balas que silban en el aire–no me iré sin ella.

Cuando el hombre de anteojos se disponía a responder, uno de los pandilleros pasó volando cerca de ellos, ambos Gohan y Shapner doblan la mirada donde ven a la mujer de cabello negro y largo, dándole una golpiza a uno de los matones.

– Esta es la clase de fiesta que me gusta–dice la guerrera al acercarse de lado uno de los criminales, propinándole una patada en la rodilla que lo desestabiliza para luego conectarlo, con un derechazo.

– ¡Esa es mi nena!–Grita el rubio– ¡Vamos cariño, tú puedes!

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –Pregunta–la pueden lastimar…pero no pierdas tiempo saca a Ireza por ahí–afirmó señalándole la salida de emergencia, que muchos de los jóvenes que sólo vinieron de fiesta usan para salir.

Shapner la levanta en brazos– ¡Oye qué no vienes!–al girar ya no estaba.

Momentáneamente en otro lugar, Videl continúa neutralizando a los revoltosos.

– ¡Videl! –una voz de hombre le llama y ella se voltea– ¡Agáchate!–la joven justiciera reacciona velozmente y lo hace, en ese momento el cantinero apunta su escopeta y le dispara a un tipo, que pretendía apuñalar por la espalda a la hija del campeón.

– ¿Acaso todos en este bar tienen armas? –se cuestiona Gohan, que flota cerca del techo sin ser notado por nadie. Desde esa posición extiende sus brazos al frente, apuntando con dirección a unos cuatro sujetos armados, concentra su ki y les lanza una onda de energía que al impactarlos los empuja varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolos inconscientes.

Shapner por su parte regresa al lugar, después de evacuar a su amiga.

– Ya es hora que el gran Shapner, entre en acción–el rubio camina sigilosamente y acaba de un golpe en la nuca, a uno de los últimos criminales conscientes–nadie puede con el alumno número uno del…Ohhhhhhh.

No puedo continuar glorificándose, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta recibió una fuerte patada en su entrepierna, que le hace caer arrodillado del dolor.

– Shapner eres tú–Videl dice–lo siento, creí que eras uno de esos tipos.

– No…te…pre…ocu…pes cariño–habla con dificultad–no…fue…na…da.

En cuestión de minutos el lugar se llenó de policías, convirtiendo el caos en orden.

* * *

La joven heroína de Ciudad Satán resopló cansada, mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, acababa de llegar de lo que se suponía que sería una salida de diversión. Después de terminada la balacera que por suerte ningún civil salió herido, llevaron a Ireza de regreso a su casa donde su familia la recibió con alivio, luego de ver las noticias en la televisión. Lo extraño es que Gohan dijo que se iría por su cuenta, y ella nunca lo vio abordar un taxi o autobús.

– Bueno, ese no es problema mío–se cubrió con las sábanas quedando dormida, lo malo es que no recordó que en su escritorio estaba su tarea de matemáticas aún sin terminar, tarea que precisamente debía entregar al día siguiente.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

Gohan volaba en la noche fría y ventosa, cuando creía que avanzaba en conocer a la chica de cabello rubio, esos estúpidos revoltosos arruinaron la noche. Hoy confirmó lo que sus ojos notaron el día que conoció a Videl y a Ireza, la gran diferencia entre ellas.

Ireza era una joven que disfrutaba de su vida, le encantaba ir de compras y combinar sus ropas para verse bien, en general la típica adolescente de dieciséis años. En contra parte, Videl al usar la misma ropa que usó durante las clases, le demostró que su guardarropa no era una de sus preocupaciones.

Aún así su habilidad en el combate le sorprendió, para ser una luchadora que no utiliza el ki, pelea de manera excelente. Pero por más buena guerrera que sea, no es muy sensato que arriesgue su vida luchando contra tipos fuertemente armados.

Y qué hay de Shapner, sin duda él sería el sinónimo perfecto de un pésimo novio. En lugar de evacuar a su chica del peligro, la alienta a enfrentarlo con el riesgo de salir gravemente herida o aún peor…muerta.

Gohan a lo lejos distingue el edificio de apartamentos que habita, aterrizando luego en la escalera de emergencia para luego ingresar por la ventana contigua.

– ¿Y ese lugar les parece divertido? –se pregunta luego de haber estado en el Club Satán, sitio que no le agradó mucho, el olor a cigarrillo era insoportable, además que la música estaba a demasiado volumen para su gusto.

Le preocupaba el hecho, de que alguien le haya visto usar sus poderes para controlar a esos pandilleros, no obstante por causa de la masiva estampida de adolescentes al salir del centro nocturno, sumado a la frenética balacera, confiaba que nadie lo hubiera descubierto empleando sus habilidades sobrehumanas.

Comenzó a desvestirse para sentirse más cómodo, mientras lo hacía y tiraba la ropa a un lado de la cama, en el piso cerca de la puerta encontró un sobre. Al agacharse lo tomó para luego abrirlo descubriendo así, que se trataba de la respuesta a su carta enviada días atrás. Prontamente la leyó con gran interés:

_Hola Gohan._

_Soy yo Krilin, nos alegramos que ya te hayas podido establecer en tu departamento, y que ya tengas empleo._

_Las cosas por aquí no han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, pero tu madre cada vez más empeora su humor y el que paga los platos rotos ha sido el pobre de tu padre._

_Pero tranquilo, no te preocupes. La reina no sospecha nada de tu partida inesperada, a pesar que no deja de decir que eres un ingrato por tratarla de esta manera._

_Mucha suerte y me despido._

El tipo de letra cambió, a una totalmente diferente a la primera.

_Hola Gohan, soy yo Picorro._

_Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien por el momento, me gustaría saber si te aceptaron en esa escuela, pero seguro que sí. Con el nivel de exigencia con el que te educó tu madre, no creo que se hayan atrevido a rechazarte._

_También me gustaría saber si ya has encontrado a una chica que sea de tu agrado, después de todo...ella será tu futura esposa. Como ya habrás notado, la comunicación entre nosotros tiene cuatro días de retraso, ese es el tiempo que duran las cartas en llegar a su destino. Por lo que tendremos que esperar mucho por tu respuesta._

_Bueno me despido y dejo que tu papá te escriba algo. Adiós y suerte._

Por tercera ocasión, la forma de la escritura cambió.

_Hola hijo, soy yo papá._

_Espero que te vaya muy bien en esa ciudad, confío que hagas bien las cosas, siempre fuiste el listo de la familia._

_Tuvimos que contarle todo a Goten, porque se puso muy triste al no saber de ti, no te inquietes sabes perfectamente que él no dirá nada, nunca traicionaría a su hermano mayor._

_Ya para terminar, como trabajas en un restaurante de hamburguesas me preguntaba, si no puedes mandarme una con doble queso y papas fritas. Ahh y para Goten una de esas cajas para niños con juguetes._

_Y cualquier otro bocadillo, te aseguro que será bien recibido._

_Hasta la próxima Gohan, te quiere papá._

La carta ha terminado.

– Será mejor que escriba otra carta, y así contarles cómo van las cosas aquí–argumenta.

Sentado en su cama, arranca una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos y redacta su contestación al mensaje recibido, luego de escribirla la deposita en un sobre y la guarda en su maletín.

– Mañana otra vez a la escuela–dice acomodándose en su cama–y a trabajar también.

Miró el techo por un par de minutos antes de caer rendido por el sueño, no era de extrañar si ya era más de la medianoche.

* * *

– Oye Gohan–Shapner le llama al verlo llegar al salón de clases– ¿tremenda fiesta la de anoche ehhh?

– ¿Y a eso le llamas fiesta? –le preguntó sentándose en su lugar–después de que casi matan a la pobre de Ireza junto con los demás presentes–buscó con la mirada a la chica mencionada, pero nota que ni ella ni la mujer de ojos azules están– ¿dónde estarán Videl y Ireza?...ya casi comienzan las lecciones.

– Es probable que Ireza no venga hoy–dice–con lo que pasó ayer, no creo que venga...umm y Videl no sé, seguro llegue tarde.

– Buenos días jóvenes–el maestro entró al salón y la clase comenzó.

Entretanto una nave amarilla, aceleraba a fondo mientras surcaba el cielo.

– ¡Maldición! –La piloto dice frustrada–me quedé dormida y llegaré tarde a la escuela…de nuevo.

Por la culpa de la tonta noche de diversión como sería según Shapner, se durmió más de la cuenta y para cuando salió de la somnolencia, el reloj marcaba más de la siete treinta de la mañana.

Y para variar, tuvo que escuchar una larga conversación que su padre le dio, justo cuando se disponía irse a la escuela.

– _¡Videl!...ven, debemos hablar_–le llama desde el desayunador de la cocina.

– _Papá ahora no…llegaré tarde a la…_

– _No, importa ven–_le demanda serio_._

– _¿Qué pasa?_ –se sienta en una de las sillas.

– _Ya me enteré, de lo que pasó en un club nocturno ayer por la noche._

– _¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_–dice impaciente.

– _No me mientas Videl…sabes que te amo y que para mí siempre serás mi niñita_–habla mientras desayuna–_pero no puedo negar de que ya no eres una niña, entraste a la adolescencia_ _y es normal que quieras ir a ciertos lugares para probar nuevas cosas._

– _Papá no creas que…–_es interrumpida.

– _Sé que estuviste en ese club, lo que no me gusta es que me hayas mentido_–le reprocha–_tú me dijiste que irías a casa de esa amiga tuya a ver algunas películas._

– _Lo siento mucho, sé que no te gusta que frecuente esos sitios._

– _Sí y lo hago para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo_–se levanta de su asiento y se sienta junto a su hija abrazándola–_cuando era joven como tú, asistía a muchos de esos lugares y ahí tomé el vicio de la bebida…tú más que nadie sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí dejarlo pero lo estoy superando._

– _Sí lo sé._

– _Por eso no me agrada saber que has estado en esos tipos de clubes, no quiero que se te haga adicción beber sin control_–le acarició el cabello–_te pareces tanto a tu madre._

– _Papá, siempre me dices lo mismo._

– _Lo digo porque es la verdad_–le sonríe–_y hablando de verdad, se honesta y dime… ¿cuántas veces has ido a ese bar?_

– _Con la de anoche…ya son cinco veces_, _pero ni una sola vez he bebido licor…siempre pido agua con hielo._

– _Me alegra escuchar eso._

– _También debo decir que si voy, no lo hago porque quiero…Shapner insiste __en ir_.

– _¡Conque esa ha sido la razón!_–dice–_ya pensaba que tú no eres de visitar ese tipo de centros, hablaré con ese muchachito más tarde, cuando regreses a casa…tráelo._

– _Sí papá_–mira su reloj de pulsera_– ¡Maldita sea llegaré tarde!_ –el medidor de tiempo marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

– _¿Qué es ese vocabulario jovencita?_

– _Lo siento…lo siento_–se pone de pie deprisa y toma su mochila–_nos vemos luego papá, adiós_.

– _Adiós hija_.

Tan pronto como salió al helipuerto de la mansión, despegó lo más rápido que pudo con destino a su escuela.

* * *

– ¡Eso es Goten!...pegas muy fuerte–Goku esquiva los golpes de su hijo menor.

– Aún no puedo creer el gran parecido de Goten con Goku cuando era niño–menciona el hombre sin nariz.

– Sí es verdad–Picorro dice observado el entrenamiento– ¿Dónde cree la Reina que está Goten?

– Le inventé la excusa de que el niño quería ir a pescar, al río cercano a la frontera del reino.

– ¿Seguro de que no sospecha?

– Sí, estoy seguro–ambos miran hacia el frente, en su lugar secreto para entrenar.

Si un humano normal mirara a su alrededor diría que no ve nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo alguien con el ojo entrenado podría distinguir a los peleadores, que luchan a una altísima velocidad.

– ¿Ya habrá llegado la carta para Gohan? –el amigo de muchos años de Goku pregunta.

– Lo más probable es que sí–Picorro responde–han pasado cuatro días desde que la enviamos, ya debe haberla recibido…si no hubo complicaciones.

– ¡Kaaaaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeeeeee!–el pequeño Goten, preparaba su técnica ante la mirada del trío de adultos.

– ¡Lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas! –su padre le alienta.

– ¡Hhhhhhaaaaa...Mmmeeeeeee...Hhhhhaaaaaaa!–grita enviando la emanación de energía, saliente de sus manos contra su rival.

El padre de Gohan no hace ningún movimiento, y recibe el ataque directamente.

– ¡Goku!… ¡Goku!–Krilin le llama– ¿estás bien?

Sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, el guerrero sale de la nube de humo con su típica sonrisa, y su mano detrás de la cabeza.

– Bien hecho Goten–le carga en sus hombros–ese fue tu primer Kamehameha.

– Buen trabajo–el sujeto calvo y el de color verde le felicitan.

– ¿No te dolió papá? –preguntó el pequeño guerrero.

Negó con la cabeza–Ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes fuertes.

– Será mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde.

Comienzan a caminar–Se supone que le has dicho a la Reina que iríamos de pesca–Le conversa el namek– ¿No crees que sospeche algo, al vernos llegar sin pescados?

– Yo ya solucioné ese detalle–Krilin dice sacando una bolsa con ocho peces–Antes de venir, fui al mercado del pueblo y los compré para evitar dudas.

– ¡Bien pensado!

– Gracias Goten.

El cuarteto seguía avanzando hasta que Picorro se detuvo a medio camino, mirando paranoicamente a las copas de los árboles.

– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiona su antiguo rival.

– ¿Sucede algo señor Picorro?

– ¡Cállense un momento!...no me dejan escuchar–les dice– ¿Lo han oído?

– ¿Qué? –habla Krilin, mirando algo asustado a su alrededor.

– Risas–responde–me pareció oír a alguien reírse, con una voz chillona.

– Pues yo no oí nada–Goten indica

– No siento ninguna presencia poderosa, ni energía maligna–Goku les comenta.

– Puede ser que me haya equivocado–reinicia su caminar–vámonos.

Continuaron por el sendero en medio de los árboles, regresando al castillo.

* * *

– ¡Profesor ya llegué!–la agitada justiciera entró de improviso a su salón–disculpe el retraso.

– Señorita Videl–dice–hasta que por fin nos honra con su presencia.

– Perdón, pero me quedé dor…

– Lo siento–le interrumpe el maestro–pero ha llegado con una hora tarde, por lo que no puedo justificar su tardía…

– Pero…

– Según el reglamento de la escuela–le habla serio frente a todos sus alumnos–cuando un estudiante llega con más de cuarenta minutos de retraso–camina a la puerta y la abre–dicho estudiante no se le permitirá el ingreso, por lo que le pido que deje sus cosas en su asiento y salga del salón.

– Pero profesor…

– ¡No hay peros Señorita Videl! –Argumenta–hágame el favor y retírese de mi clase.

La hija del campeón no dijo nada, llegó a su asiento para dejar su mochila y luego salió del recinto.

– Muy bien clase, continúen con los problemas de álgebra en la página veinte cinco–les ordena–enseguida regreso, debo asistir a una pequeña reunión en la dirección.

Sale de la clase, y en el pasillo ve a la chica de ojos azules sentada en una de las bancas esperando por el fin de la actual lección, el profesor de matemáticas le pasa al lado sin hablarle y camina directo a la oficina del rector.

– Veo que ya están todos–el maestro dice al entrar al despacho del director, que está repleto de otros profesores.

– Sí, siéntese para comenzar rápido–el director junto con sus acompañantes se ponen cómodos–ustedes solicitaron esta reunión de emergencia…así que hablen.

– Señor director, nuestro problema es común–la educadora de la clase de biología argumenta–y se llama Videl Satán.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del salón, muchos de los estudiantes comienzan a valorar la utilidad del chico más listo de la secundaria, es decir el joven príncipe, para copiarle los problemas matemáticos ya resueltos.

– Oye Gohan–el rubio le llama– ¡se un poco más cooperativo y pásanos las respuestas!

– Pero se supone–responde–que se viene a la escuela para aprender de manera individual, ha realizar todo lo que se nos enseña.

– ¡Y eso qué!...anda y préstame los resultados–habla– ¿no ves que hay muchos esperando la información? –Gohan mira a su alrededor y toda la clase, le observa con ojos suplicantes.

– Ahhhh–suspira–está bien pero deprisa, antes de que…–no había terminado de hablar cuando la gran estampida de hombres y mujeres se abalanzó sobre él, copiando cuanta respuesta vieran.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, la clase entera tenía resuelta la lista de ejercicios a resolver, gracias a un sólo estudiante.

– Muchas gracias Gohan–una chica pelirroja le agradece–sin ti estaría perdida–finge voz de mujer indefensa– ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

– Claro, por qué no–reconoce a la mujer de repente–Ángela.

– Muy bien cariño–le coquetea–hablaremos pronto…adiós–regresa a su asiento.

– ¿Ángela qué te pasa? –una de sus amigas le pregunta sorprendida– ¿de verdad piensas salir con ese nerd?

Sus demás compañeras le realizan preguntas parecidas al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Calma chicas!... ¡calma! –Dice–pues sí, me gustaría salir con él.

Las demás miembros, de su organización de adolescentes bailarinas o porristas como se hacen llamar, le miran con cara de incredulidad.

– No pongan esa cara–les expresa–Gohan no es de esos ratones de biblioteca flacos y cobardes… ¿Qué no recuerdan?...él le ganó a Shapner en una pelea como si nada.

Las demás chicas asienten.

– Sólo mírenlo–se voltean–quítenle esos lentes horribles, cámbienle la ropa por una más elegante…y podrán ver al chico más guapo que han visto en esta escuela.

– ¡Ángela eres asombrosa! –le felicita–sólo alguien como tú, podría ver algo bello en un pantano.

– Lo sé chicas…lo sé–se glorifica presumida–además de lo atractivo es un genio, el mejor de toda la escuela…ahhh–suspira–creo que me estoy enamorando, es perfecto para ser mi novio.

Saca de su bolso un poco de maquillaje–Ustedes me ayudarán a seducirlo, entendido.

Las porristas asienten, cuando su abeja reina ordena algo ellas como esclavas obedecen.

"_Gohan será todo mío_"–piensa Ángela sonriendo.

* * *

– Repitan eso, que escuché mal…dicen que su problema se llama...Videl Satán.

– Sí señor director–el maestro de historia comenta–todos tenemos las mismas dificultades con ella.

– Ya veo, explíquense.

– Bueno–la maestra de geografía narra–al principio sus calificaciones eran admirables, siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria.

– Hasta que–el educador de matemáticas interrumpe–comenzó a ayudar a la policía a defender la cuidad, y sus calificaciones descendieron como paracaidista en caída libre.

El director asiente.

– Llega tarde, no hace tareas, exámenes con notas cada vez más bajas.

– Díganme profesores… ¿han hablado sobre el tema con Mr. Satán?

– Lo hemos llamado en infinidad de ocasiones, pero nunca asiste a las reuniones que le convocamos.

– Umm, ustedes dicen tener dos solicitudes–habla– ¿Cuáles son?

– La primera–explica la encargada de enseñar geografía–es que nos de permiso para a partir de hoy, denegarle cualquier permiso de salida de emergencia cuando la policía la solicita.

– Segunda–otro maestro dice–autoridad para decomisarle su reloj comunicador, el cual le permite hablar con las autoridades.

– ¿Están seguros de estas peticiones?

– Totalmente–dicen al unísono–No sólo afecta sus calificaciones, si no también la convivencia con los demás alumnos…siempre interrumpe y distrae a la clase cuando la necesita la policía–explica–si no también que otras jóvenes sienten celos por darle tanto protagonismo a la señorita Videl, lo que ocasiona roces constantes y...

– Disculpe que la interrumpa profesora–un hombre corpulento dialoga–sé que soy nuevo aquí, aún así me gustaría opinar.

– No se preocupe profesor Yamcha…hable.

– Gracias señor director–el maestro de deportes comienza–bueno, entiendo lo que han expuesto los demás presentes pero… ¿no habría una manera menos agresiva para solucionar el problema?

– Créame profesor Yamcha–le responden–hemos intentado todo y nada parece funcionar, por lo que se nos obliga a tomar medidas más drásticas.

– Entiendo.

– Bueno, viendo la situación–el jefe concluye–creo que no hay otra salida pero aún no diré sí acepto o no…debo meditarlo más–se pone de pie–por lo que regresen a sus salones, por favor…yo les avisaré cuando haya decidido.

Todos comienzan a irse, cuando Yamcha le hace señas a su patrón.

– Ahh sí es verdad–le mira–no se vayan, se me olvidó decirles que le he dado el visto bueno al señor Yamcha, para que organice un pequeño torneo de artes marciales con los estudiantes, de toda la escuela.

A los maestros les gustó la idea y luego de dar su apoyo para el evento, se retiran.

* * *

– Venga señorita Videl–el maestro regresa–entremos a la clase.

La chica de ojos azules aún visiblemente molesta, entra al salón sin pronunciar palabra.

– Bien clase ya terminaron los que les dejé.

– Sí–responden todos sus estudiantes a excepción de Videl.

– Está bien–asiente–para hoy les había dejado de tarea, las páginas de la número 20 a la 22 del libro de álgebra…voy a ir a cada asiento y las iré revisando.

Tal como lo dijo, inspeccionó la tarea alumno por alumno, algunos la tenían correctamente contestada, otros la tenían incompleta y para variar algunos ni siquiera la hicieron.

– Buen trabajo señor Son–dijo y le firma en su libro–todas correctas.

– Gracias.

– Umm la señorita Ireza hoy no vino a clase–se mueve al siguiente pupitre–Shapner y su tarea.

El rubio sólo le mira buscando una excusa que usar, pero no la encuentra–No la hice–admite sinceramente–la olvidé.

– Créame que escucharlo decir eso no me sorprende–voltea–y usted señorita Videl… ¿hizo su tarea?

– Umm–balbucea–usted verá–el maestro en su interior ya sabe la respuesta.

– Mejor no diga nada señorita Videl–dice fastidiado–si continúa así, la veré el próximo año en el mismo nivel…pero para que vea no soy cruel con usted–la mira–le daré una última oportunidad…para hoy antes del final de lecciones tráigame los problemas resueltos y le tomaré en cuenta algunos puntos… ¿le quedó claro?

– Sí señor–suspira.

El timbre del receso sonó, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula.

– Videl–Shapner le habla– ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

– No…tengo que hacer estas ecuaciones y presentarlas hoy mismo… ¿Qué no escuchaste?

– Pero si aún tienes tiempo–le abraza por la espalda.

Lo alejó violentamente–Por tú culpa no tuve la oportunidad de hacer esa estúpida tarea ayer–le grita–y todo por ir a ese club donde casi nos matan–toma sus cosas–voy a estar muy ocupada… ¡no me molestes!–salió del lugar.

Shapner no dice nada, sólo se retiró.

* * *

Ese era el lugar ideal para trabajar en calma, y aún más porque a Shapner nunca se le ocurría, buscarla en la biblioteca.

– ¿Cómo se hacía esto? –busca en su cuaderno ejemplos que le sean de guía y así resolver el ejercicio.

Para complementar más la información, consulta su libro de matemáticas.

"_No quiero que nadie me moleste_"–piensa–"_la policía puede sobrevivir sin mí por un par de horas_"_._

La chica Satán desactivó su reloj comunicador, para no ser interrumpida. No contaba con mucho tiempo ya que los recesos eran de quince minutos por lo que pensó, hacer un poco de la tarea en cada pausa para así presentarla al final de la jornada.

Pensó y pensó hasta que sentía que se le derretiría el cerebro, pero lo único que logró confirmar era su desprecio por los números.

– Veo que necesitas ayuda con eso–alguien le habla detrás de ella– ¿quieres que te ayude?

La joven justiciera gira la cabeza y frente a ella está…

– Gohan… ¿no deberías estar comiendo algo? –Le dice–o haciendo otra cosa.

– En este momento no tengo apetito–corre una silla y se sienta junto a la fémina–espero que no sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero, no pude evitar escuchar lo que el maestro te dijo y bueno…me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Videl le mira un poco extraña, no esperaba la ayuda de este curioso personaje–Agradezco tú intención pero…no es necesario.

– Insisto–le arrebata educadamente el libro de las manos– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

– Bueno–le señala en el texto–me cuestan las ecuaciones de dos incógnitas…simplemente no las entiendo.

El hombre de gafas, con calma le explicó el procedimiento a seguir pero no pudieron avanzar mucho, porque el receso estaba por terminar. Mientras tanto en la misma biblioteca pero más en el fondo, ocultos entre los estantes. Se hallaban tres muchachos.

– ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea hacer esto aquí? –preguntó uno nervioso.

– Claro que sí–le responde uno de sus acompañantes–es el escondite perfecto, casi nadie viene aquí…no nos descubrirán.

– No sé Jin–le habló el tercero del grupo–no me parece un buen lugar.

– ¡Dejen de ser tan cobardes y sácalo rápido que se agota el receso!–le exigió con la adrenalina al máximo.

Uno de los chicos sacó de su pantalón, un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

– ¡Dame!... ¡dame!

Cada uno tomó un cigarro, y lo puso en su boca para luego encenderlo. Dando al mismo tiempo una inhalada.

– Oigan–comienza a toser fuertemente– ¡me ahogo!

– ¡Estúpido!–se burla–se supone que soplas el humo…no lo tragas.

– No sé chicos–retira el cigarro encendido de su boca y lo coloca en uno de los estantes, lleno de libros de toda clase–yo mejor renuncio a esto–continúa tosiendo.

– Ahhh…qué cobarde.

El timbre de ingreso sonó.

– Vámonos ya, regresaremos la próxima–comienza a caminar– ¡Odio esta maldita escuela! –le propina una fuerte patada a una válvula de cierre, que está instala en una tubería empotrada en la pared.

Los adolescentes se retiran sin notar que la llave por causa del golpe se abrió, cuya tubería transporta el gas que alimenta a la cocina del lugar. El viento volátil e incoloro lentamente inunda el centro de estudio, acercándose peligrosamente a donde está la colilla de cigarro aún encendida.

– Yo no sé cómo agradecerte Gohan–le dice sinceramente.

– No tienes que hacerlo–caminan juntos hacia su salón–lo hice porque quería.

Le detiene con el brazo–Quisiera disculparme contigo–Gohan le observa confundido–desde el primer momento que te conocí, te he llamado nerd o cuatro ojos y a pesar de eso…tú me ayudas–juega con una de sus coletas–por favor perdóname.

– Yo…yo no sabía nada de eso–confiesa–pero créeme desde que llegué he escuchado insultos peores–sonríe–no tienes por qué disculparme.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí–dijo el muchacho–qué tal si empezamos de nuevo…mi nombre es Son Gohan–le extiende su mano.

– Mucho gusto Gohan–le devuelve el saludo–mi nombre es Videl Satán.

El momento de cordialidad no duró mucho, por causa de una inesperada explosión en la biblioteca, la cual se llenó de llamas y humo.

– ¡Auxilio!... ¡Por el amor de Dios ayúdenme!–una mujer que se encontraba estudiando en el sitio, salió envuelta en llamas mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

Uno de los grandes estantes estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, la tubería abierta no soportó la presión y terminó disparando la llave de seguridad, que generó que el pequeño chorro de gas se convirtiera en un lanzallamas. La alarma de incendio se activó, pero los aspersores automáticos no funcionaban.

El príncipe salió corriendo hacia la chica que se quemaba, Videl por su parte tiró sus libros al piso y cogió algunas de las sillas cercanas lanzándolas, rompiendo las ventanas para dar salida al humo que se acumulaba.

– ¡Salgan de aquí! –Les grita a los que se encontraban allí– ¡deprisa salgan!

Muchas de las jovencitas por culpa del miedo se paralizaron, respirando el humo que producía el fuego, mientras este consumía uno a uno los estantes de madera, junto con los libros de texto en ellos.

El conserje y algunos maestros arribaron al sitio, ayudando a evacuar a los chicos, Videl gritó llamando a Gohan pero el lagrimeo en sus ojos al irritarles el humo, no la dejaba ver.

Videl a duras penas mira borrosamente una figura que corre hacia ella velozmente, para verlo de cerca camina a su encuentro. Era Gohan, que traía en sus brazos a la joven que en un principio se consumía en las llamas.

– ¡Dámela! –El conserje toma a la chica– ¡síganme!–sale corriendo del sitio.

– ¡Videl!... ¡Videl!... ¡Videl! –le busca desesperado y la encuentra arrodillada en el piso tosiendo.

De momento el sistema de aspersores se enciende y el agua comienza a caer, pero este sólo hace más humo. Gohan escucha el crujir de la madera, el estante al lado de Videl está empezando a ceder por el piso debilitado. Este se inclina peligrosamente contra la mujer.

Sin pensarlo él se lanza para cubrir a Videl, al mismo tiempo que el pesado mueble se derrumba sobre ella. Usando su gran velocidad llega antes que el anaquel colapse, el golpe no fue fuerte para él, sin embargo eso no le importó…ya que en sus labios sintió algo húmedo y suave, abrió los ojos de golpe sólo para darse cuenta que por accidente al caer sobre Videl, la besó.

La novia de Shapner por causa del momento, se abrazó fuerte contra algo que la protegió, cuando sus azules y cristalinos ojos se abrieron, miraba de frente a Gohan que la besaba, los dos se miraban hasta que Gohan retiró lentamente, sus labios de los de ella y con una de sus manos levantó un poco el mueble destruido. Al estar libres los bomberos de la cuidad ya habían llegado, apagando lo que quedaba del fuego.

El chico en ningún momento soltó a la joven, la cargó en sus brazos sacándola del lugar no sin antes, recoger la mochila de Videl tirada y empapada en el piso. Por suerte el incendio no pudo expandirse, más allá de la biblioteca. Unos paramédicos se les acercaron, dándoles mascaras de oxígeno.

Gohan la dejó con los rescatistas, y se alejó pensativo. Sin intención la besó…a una chica que tenía novio. Para disfrute de muchos de los estudiantes, a sólo un par de horas de iniciada la jornada escolar, el director dio por cancelada la misma.

– ¡Videl!... ¿estás bien?–el hombre rubio se acerca a la joven que poco a poco recupera su respiración normal.

– Sí–ignora por completo todas las cosas que Shapner le dice, sólo permanece en silencio mientras una paramédico le revisa el cuerpo en busca de quemaduras, las cuales son mínimas.

– Señorita Videl… ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunta por obra de la casualidad su maestro de aritmética.

Ella asiente en respuesta, luego se agacha sobre su maleta empapada, de la cual saca su libro que milagrosamente se conserva seco–Mi tarea señor.

– Ohh…no se preocupe por eso…le daré los puntos del trabajo–le dice–es más importante su vida que unos ejercicios de matemáticas–le sonríe el maestro.

– Gracias–susurra aliviada.

A los pocos minutos, muchos de los padres de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja llegaron al lugar, recogiendo a sus hijos. Mr. Satán fue uno de ellos, sin demora tanto Shapner como Videl se subieron en la limusina del campeón. El vehículo comenzó su marcha, la chica de los ojos azules miraba por la ventana hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. A lo lejos ve a Gohan que le devuelve la mirada, con una expresión de confusión. Ella había besado a otro hombre, a pesar de tener novio nunca se atrevió a besarlo…en el fondo no quería hacerlo, por lo que ese contacto fugaz con el chico de anteojos, fue su primer beso.

Y así, el auto se alejó de la escuela.

**Fin Capítulo Seis**

Gracias a Natheril por su comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

El agua se escurría por todas partes, los bomberos recogían sus mangueras mientras poco a poco, todo se normalizaba. El incendio no logró expandirse más allá de la biblioteca, por lo que el resto de la escuela estaba a salvo. Aún así, se perdió totalmente la biblioteca...no se pudo rescatar ni una sola página de un sólo libro. Quedó igual de destruida, que la legendaria biblioteca de Alejandría.

Ya quedaban pocos alumnos dentro de las instalaciones educativas, la gran mayoría ya se habían ido por causa de la suspensión de las clases. El joven príncipe heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego, estaba sucio por el hollín producido en el incendio. Por lo que aprovechó que casi no quedaba nadie para bañarse en el gimnasio, específicamente en el vestidor del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Mientras enjabonaba su desnudez retirando la mugre, se cuestionaba el gran mal entendido que pasó horas antes, se suponía que buscaría a una chica y que luego la besaría…pero no a una que ya tenía pareja.

"_¡Maldición!... ¡estúpido!_"–Piensa al mismo tiempo que enjuagaba su pecho–"_¡grandísimo idiota!...tendré que pedirle disculpas cuando la vea_"_._

Se había metido en un serio problema, a pesar de conocer a Videl por pocos días. Ya era testigo de su fuerte carácter, sin mencionar el hecho de que antes del beso de la discordia…ambos limaron asperezas y parecía que se llevarían bien. Pero con lo ocurrido, es probable que ella piense que él lo hizo a propósito…cosa que no es verdad.

"_Fue un accidente_"–piensa–"_no tuve otra opción_"_._

Si no hubiera intervenido, ese pesado estante la habría aplastado. Dejándola atrapada donde se ahogaría por acusa del humo. Sin embargo, por más explicaciones que formule, se habían besado…lo aceptaran o no. Otro problema es Shapner, siendo el novio de la chica de ojos azules. No se quedará con los brazos cruzados, cuando se entere que otro probó los dulces y pequeños labios de su chica.

Labios, esa fue la primera vez para Gohan…la primera vez que ponía sus labios contra los de otra persona. Específicamente una mujer. Como hombre que era…no puede negar que la experiencia le gustó, aunque le hubiera gustado más...si ella fuera soltera. Desde que llegó a Ciudad Satán, ha realizado muy pocos avances, en cuanto a sus verdaderos propósitos allí.

Luego de evaluar a la primera candidata a ser su futura esposa…Ireza. Iría por la segunda a prueba, la pelirroja…líder de las porristas, enemiga jurada de Videl…Ángela.

"_Ella dijo que le gustaría salir conmigo_"–medita mientras asea su corto cabello.

A diferencia de la cita que tuvo con la rubia, en la cual aprovechó la oportunidad de salir en una doble cita junto con Shapner y Videl. En esta ocasión debía arreglárselas solo, pero necesitaba dinero para su cita con ella. Cita, que aún no sabe donde realizarla y otra cuestión importante es, que ya no le queda dinero.

El agua fría de la regadera cae sobre su cuerpo, llevándose con ella el jabón y el champú. Su ropa también resultó ensuciada, por lo que mientras se bañaba la lavó improvisadamente…al mismo tiempo que él se lavaba. Se secó utilizando su ki para generar calor, de igual manera extrajo la humedad de su ropa.

– ¡Qué aburrido!–dice mientras se pone sus calcetines–el trabajo comienza hasta la una de la tarde, pero aún es muy temprano–se coloca sus pantalones– ¿qué se supone que haré todo este tiempo?

Usando el mismo truco, secó su mochila empapada por fuera. Para su suerte al ser esta impermeable, su contenido no se mojó. Ya vestido, se presta para salir de las instalaciones escolares.

– ¡Oye tú muchacho!–un hombre le llama.

Se voltea–Sí profesor.

– Me contaron lo que hiciste esta mañana–el maestro Yamcha le dice.

– Ahh no fue nada, cualquiera lo habría hecho–se encoje de hombros.

– Puede ser–afirma–aún así, fue muy heroico.

Gohan asiente en forma de agradecimiento–Bueno, me retiro…adiós profesor–camina lentamente hacia la salida, pero le toman por el brazo.

– Espera muchacho, el director me permitió organizar un pequeño torneo de artes marciales–le dice– ¿te gustaría participar?

Niega con la cabeza–Lo siento, pero no gracias…no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

– ¡Vamos chico! –Le ruega–eres bueno luchando.

– Lo lamento mucho, pero no–una vez más, marchó por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, hasta desaparecer detrás de la salida.

Yamcha desde la primera vez que le miró pelear, en aquella pequeña pelea de exhibición…días atrás, ha tenido la sensación de conocerlo de alguna parte, se le parecía mucho a...

A Goku lo vio por última vez cuando era joven, después de aquel torneo donde quedó campeón al derrotar al hijo del malvado Picorro. Sorpresivamente antes su pelea final, se había comprometido en matrimonio con esa muchacha misteriosa que apareció de la nada. Su nombre era Milk. Cuando la pelea titular terminó, él junto a esa joven se retiraron sin ni siquiera despedirse. Desde entonces no ha sabido nada de él, ni de los demás. Al ver que su futuro como guerrero no era muy claro, decidió cambiar de disciplina deportiva…pasando al béisbol profesional.

Todo iba muy bien, su desempeño era bueno. Sin embargo no todo es eterno, con el paso del tiempo fue ganando más y más fama, lo que empezó a generarle problemas de disciplina en su equipo. Asistía a fiestas nocturnas, cada noche con una mujer diferente. Irónico pensando que al principio, le daban miedo las mujeres.

Dejó de ir a los entrenamientos de su equipo, y casi no dormía. De uno de los jugadores más amados de la afición, pasó a ser uno de los más odiados. Yamcha avergonzado por haber tocado fondo, decidió salir por la puerta de atrás y abandonar el béisbol. Su desempleo duró por varios meses hasta que literalmente caído del cielo, encontró este trabajo como maestro de educación física.

Y ahí fue donde vio a ese chico, Gohan.

"_Lo convenceré luego_"–pensó determinado.

* * *

La limusina se estacionó frente a la gran mansión, los sirvientes abrieron las puertas para que sus ocupantes salieran. El primero fue el campeón del mundo seguido de su única hija, después su singular yerno.

– Amor–le dice el rubio– ¿por qué esa cara?

Ella sólo le mira como diciendo…no me pasa nada.

– Trae de inmediato a mi médico privado–ordenó el hombre del peinado afro a uno de sus empleados–que examinen a mi niña.

– Sí Mr. Satán–los tres entran a la gran sala de la casa, decorada finamente.

– Papá…yo me siento bien.

– No, quiero estar seguro–dice autoritario.

– Hazle caso a tu padre–le habló Shapner–él sabe lo que dice–la abraza por la cintura.

El campeón al escuchar hablar al chico, recordó algo importante. Por lo que le encaró.

– Mira muchachito, ya supe que has estado llevando a Videl–seriamente le conversa–a bares, sin mi permiso.

– Pero…suegrito…digo suegro–balbucea nervioso mientras su novia sonríe al verlo.

– Nada de excusas, rubio teñido–gruñe.

– ¡Pero si mi cabello es natural!–se defiende ofendido.

El padre de Videl con la paciencia por los suelos, se pone cara a cara con el susodicho joven.

– Más te vale no volver a llevar a mi niña a ese tipo lugares, si lo haces hablaré seriamente con tu padre y yo te daré una paliza… ¿te quedó claro?

– Sí señor–dice–no volverá a pasar y será mejor que me vaya a casa…con su permiso–se da la vuelta quedando de frente a su chica–nos vemos mañana, cariño–acerca sus labios a los de ella, pero a milímetros de hacer contacto, como siempre hacía Videl en estas situaciones, giró un poco su cara para que el beso lo recibiera su mejilla y no su boca.

– Adiós Shapner–rápidamente sube la escalera, corrió por el pasillo hasta entrar en su cuarto. Se lanzó de espaldas a la cama, sin importarle su ropa húmeda y sucia. He ahí la mujer que para muchos detestaba a los hombres, muchas de sus compañeras de clase hacían apuestas a sus espaldas, sobre cuantos años permanecería soltera.

La justiciera adolescente contra el crimen, no era de esas que se moría sino tenía a un hombre a quien abrazar o compartir afecto. Para ella, era una tontería ver a las chicas de su clase armar estrategias, para seducir a otros chicos. Todo era normal en su vida hasta que un día…

Un día para asombro de sus compañeros y maestros, llegó a clases tomada de la mano con su…novio. El afortunado de Shapner podía presumir que su suegro era nada más ni menos, que el campeón del mundo. Todo ocurrió cuando después de detener a los criminales como le era habitual, llegó a casa…donde su padre y otro hombre muy aparecido a Shapner le esperaban.

Su padre se los presentó, al señor Shamuka y a su hijo. Luego para molestia de la chica, su papá le comunicó la gran noticia de que le había conseguido pareja. Y así fue como Videl, sin ni siquiera buscarlo ya había encontrado novio. Por supuesto que la joven mujer se negó al principio, pero en uno de sus constantes conflictos con su padre por combatir al crimen a su edad, él le aseguró que su hobby tenía los días contados. A menos que le diera una oportunidad a Shapner.

Sin más que alegar, ella aceptó. Cuando la prensa se enteró de la noticia, su imagen no dejó salir en las portadas de las revistas de espectáculos, no podía doblar en una esquina porque de la nada, la bombardeaban los periodistas con preguntas de toda clase. Los meses pasaron y su noviazgo continuó imperturbable.

Tal vez le arrebataron su soltería, pero no su orgullo. Por lo que nunca permitió que Shapner tocara sus labios con los suyos. Siempre que la situación se presentaba, ella corría la cara. Su boca permaneció intocable hasta el día de hoy, si no fuera por Gohan. Persona, la cual empezaba a tolerar e incluso le pidió disculpas por sus constantes burlas al decirle nerd…pero él, hizo algo que el rubio no ha podido. Besarla.

Lo último que recordaba, era que el fuego se erguía sobre ella. Cuando de la nada, algo la cubrió del peligro…por lo que se aferró a lo que fuera que la protegía. Dentro del calor del incendio, una suave humedad se hizo presente. Cuando abrió los ojos, arriba de ella Gohan le acariciaba con la boca.

La chica en la soledad de su habitación, toca sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Esa era la sensación que tanto presumían otras mujeres cuando compartían con sus parejas. Videl sabía que no podía llegar ha gritarle atrevido al chico por lo que hizo. Las razones eran dos, la primera era que si él no le hubiera ayudado…posiblemente estaría en un hospital y no en su casa. La segunda, si hablaba de lo ocurrido, le daría material a las revistas de chismes y eso no lo quería.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar el asunto, sin darle más importancia. Si…eso era lo que haría. Olvidaría que un chico llamado Gohan, le dio su primer beso…no sin antes darle las gracias por salvarle la vida.

– Señorita Videl–una sirvienta entra a su habitación, acompañada del médico privado de la familia.

– ¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– El Señor, salió ha una cita de negocios–le responde.

– Entiendo.

El doctor comenzó a examinarla, en minutos corroboró que la salud de la joven chica de las manos enguantadas, era buena.

* * *

Gohan caminaba por la ciudad, mirándola con detenimiento. Desde que llegó, sólo ha estado en pocos lugares…así que con la oportunidad que le brindaba el tiempo. La recorrió, tranquilo. Mientras pasaba por una esquina vio un buzón de correo, sacó la carta para sus amigos de su maletín y la depositó adentro.

Ciudad Satán, vaya lugar. El sonido de las sirenas policíacas era tan normal, como el cantar de las aves en un bosque. No era para más, tomando en cuenta que esta era una de las metrópolis, con la mayor taza de criminalidad del mundo.

"_Se nota que Videl es una chica muy ocupada_"–piensa.

Con todos lo robos, secuestros y demás actividades criminales, es natural que la joven tenga trabajo hasta decir basta. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún le quedaban treinta minutos antes de entrar a su empleo. La ciudad estaba decorada con grandes vallas publicitarias, alusivas a Mr. Satán.

Algunas eran del torneo de las artes marciales, otras anunciando productos deportivos como bebidas energéticas. Con la foto del campeón tomando dicho líquido. A lo lejos vio, acostado en una de las aceras a un mendigo. El chico registró sus bolsillos sacando las únicas monedas que le quedaban, se arrodilló frente al hombre dándole el dinero.

– Gracias.

– No hay de que–le sonríe al hombre y continúa su camino.

"_Se supone que esta es la ciudad del campeón mundial_"–reflexiona–"_debería ayudar en algo, a toda esa gente que está en la miseria_"_._

Lentamente llegó al establecimiento comercial de Mc Burger, como siempre el lugar estaba lleno. Muchos de los clientes eran los mismos de todos los días, siempre ordenaban el mismo tipo de comida. Una hamburguesa con doble torta de carne, dos bolsas grandes de papas fritas, aros de cebolla, un pastel de manzana o piña. Pero lo que le parecía más gracioso a Gohan, era que para complementar su almuerzo esos clientes pedían gaseosas dietéticas, según ellos para no engordar.

Como era usual, entró a la zona de empleados rápidamente para ponerse su uniforme. Pero a diferencia de días anteriores, muchos de los trabajadores incluyendo a sus superiores, estaban reunidos en los vestidores.

– Oye Gohan–su supervisor le llama–llegas temprano–se saludan con un apretón de manos.

– Sí, la escuela terminó antes de lo normal.

– Ahh sí, lo vi todo en las noticias–dice–sobre el incendio.

El chico asiente– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué todos están aquí?

– Nos han comprado–Michael explica–tenemos un nuevo dueño.

– ¿Nuevo dueño?... ¿quién es?

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se une a la conversación– ¡No lo sabes!...es Mr. Satán, compró el restaurante, ahora somos parte del imperio de Industrias Satán.

– Se nota que a ese señor, no le basta con tener una ciudad con su nombre–habló Gohan–ahora quiere que todo en ella sea de su propiedad.

– Así es la gente con poder…sólo quieren más poder.

– Aún así… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de preocupación? –la mayoría de los trabajadores, en lugar de alardear lo famoso que será su nuevo patrón, parecen intranquilos.

– Bueno muchacho, nos preocupa que Mr. Satán vaya a cambiar el personal.

– ¡Nos van a despedir!

– ¡Calma!... ¡calma!–dice el gerente–nadie va a perder su trabajo, conserven la compostura.

– Oigan muchachos–uno de los cajeros del establecimiento de comida rápida entra al lugar–ya llegó.

– Bien, todos a sus puestos.

Mientras de los empleados regresaban a sus labores, el campeón del mundo entraba al local comercial…seguido de periodistas.

– Mr. Satán…Mr. Satán–gritan los reporteros– ¿Por qué se decidió a comprar una cadena de comida rápida?

– Pues–dice–como muchos sabrán Industrias Satán, ha comenzado a expender sus servicios al consumidor…por lo que ahora estamos en el negocio de los alimentos para llevar.

– Pero Mr. Satán–la habla otro periodista–muchos piensan que usted poco a poco se está adueñando de la cuidad, al comprar cuanta empresa encuentra.

– ¡Esa es una tontería!–su tono de voz fue más fuerte de lo normal–soy un hombre de negocios y cuando veo uno bueno, no lo dejó escapar…además gracias a mis empresas, hay más empleos para los buenos ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán.

Los trabajadores de Mc Burger, sólo miraban la entrevista realizada dentro del restaurante. Mientras muchos de los comensales se levantaron a pedirle autógrafos al campeón.

– Campeón Mr. Satán–una mujer reportera le dirige la palabra–los índices de criminalidad, se dispararon en los últimos cinco años, antes sólo había dos o tres asaltos al día–el hombre del afro la escucha, al mismo tiempo que le firma un autógrafo a un niño–pero ahora, se efectúa en promedio de diez a doce asaltos diarios…y todo desde que sus empresas comenzaron con sus operaciones.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

– Lo que quiero dar a entender es que, sus empresas sólo han conseguido atraer a criminales a la ciudad–le dice.

– ¡Pero qué estupideces dice!–Grita–hace años nadie conocía dónde quedaba esta ciudad, pero gracias a mis esfuerzos…la he colocado en el mapa–argumenta–le he dado desarrollo, sin mí...Ciudad Satán no tendría ni siquiera un aeropuerto…y usted se atreve a insinuar, que yo he convertido este lugar en una cuna de ladrones… ¡qué ridiculez!

– Pero no puede negar la gran criminalidad que sufrimos–insiste–hasta su hija ha tenido que ayudar a la policía.

– ¿Sería alguien tan amable de cambiar de tema? –dice fastidiado.

– Mr. Satán… ¿es verdad que desea postularse para alcalde en las próximas elecciones?

Ríe fuertemente antes de responder–Sí, es cierto…ya estaba cansado de sólo hacer publicidad de los productos de Industrias Satán, por lo que ahora quiero ser el nuevo alcalde.

– Si usted, no hará más comerciales… ¿quién los hará ahora?

– He pensado que cuando muera, todo quedará en manos de mi hija–responde–por lo que a ella le tocará realizar a partir de ahora, toda la parte de mercadeo y publicidad para la compañía–dice–esto en manera de entrenamiento, para cuando sea la dueña de la empresa.

Mr. Satán da por concluida las preguntas, el gerente del restaurante le realiza un pequeño recorrido por el establecimiento…al igual que le presentaba a los empleados. Incluyendo al joven príncipe.

* * *

– Ángela…dime–le pregunta una de sus amigas– ¿qué tienes planteado hacer?

El escuadrón de adolescentes bailarinas y cantoras ó popularmente conocidas como porristas, lideradas bajo el mando de la chica pelirroja, se habían reunido en casa de esta. Para efectuar una de sus muy seguidas reuniones. Donde uno de los temas de hoy, es el chico llamado…Gohan.

– Sí Ángela, dinos… ¿qué harás con respecto a Gohan?

– Muy bien chicas–les respondió mientras se retocaba el maquillaje–tengo pensado invitarlo a salir…

– ¿Y a dónde?

– Aún no lo sé…ya se me ocurrirá algo–dice–pero tranquilas chicas, todas ustedes sacaran provecho de él…una vez que sea todo mío–suspira–él nos hará todas nuestras tareas y hasta nos dará respuestas de los exámenes…será perfecto.

– ¡Sí!... ¡no más estudiar! –Gritan– ¡más tiempo libre para ir al centro comercial!

– Todo está decidido sobre Gohan–argumenta Ángela–ahora debemos encargarnos de la odiosa de Videl–pronuncia el nombre de la adolescente justiciera con desprecio.

Las demás mujeres reaccionan de igual manera con la mención de ese nombre, ninguna toleraba a la chica de ojos azules. Todo comenzó cuando eran niñas…años atrás. Sus vidas se cruzaron en la primaria, que en ese entonces…la ciudad llevaba su nombre original…Ciudad Estrella Naranja.

Videl en aquellos tiempos, al ser aún una niña. No practicaba las artes marciales tan seguido…como lo hace en su adolescencia, solía ser como una niña normal…viviendo en una casa normal. Todavía su padre no era famoso ni rico, en el grupo de su clase la mayoría eran niños, dejando en la minoría a las niñas. Estas eran unidas y jugaban juntas en los recesos, del conjunto de féminas en miniatura sobresalía una, Ángela.

El padre de la pelirroja era un hombre adinerado, debido a su trabajo como vendedor de bienes raíces, por lo cual siempre tenía artículos de buena marca y de alto valor económico. Asiéndola cada vez más presumida. Como la ciudad aún no tenía la gran industrialización, que sufriría años después. La familia de la pelirroja, era una de las pocas familias muy bien acomodadas, y esto hacía que su gran ego creciera sin control…al asistir a la escuela con ropa de buena marca, comenzó a humillar a los que eran de menos nivel económico comparados con ella…incluyendo a la chica de cabello negro.

Las bromas iban en aumento y eran el pan de cada día. Muchas de las otras niñas, para evitar ser avergonzadas enfrente de toda la escuela, decidieron ponerse al lado de Ángela y así ganarse su amistad y aprobación. Cosa que les trajo beneficios…como ser invitadas a las fiestas que la pelirroja organizaba, recibir regalos costosos y demás cosas que las corrompieron…llegando al punto de obedecer a Ángela como si se tratase de su dueña.

Sólo dos no se le unieron, Videl e Ireza. La familia de la rubia alegre era nueva en la metrópoli, por lo que no conocía a nadie. Pero cuando fue introducida en la institución de enseñanza para menores de edad, comenzó a formar lazos de amistad con sus compañeros de clase…sobre todo con las mujeres. Todo iba muy bien. Sin embargo cierto día, cuando la niña de cabello color rojizo…empezó a cambiar de actitud, los roces iniciaron. Cruelmente, al enterarse que la familia de la rubia era de clase media. Ángela en el comedor de la escuela, hizo mofa de eso…llamándola de muchas maneras insultantes y denigrantes.

Fue allí cuando la rivalidad entre la pelirroja y la pelinegra...se inició. Dentro de la joven mente de Videl, un pensamiento creció de manera exponencial…un sentimiento de justicia, algo que la acompañaría toda la vida. Furiosa, al ver las lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Ireza…por las risas burlonas hacia ella, la futura enemiga del crimen…se enfrentó a Ángela.

Sin importarle la popularidad de la pelirroja, se levantó de su asiento con su charola del almuerzo en sus manos. Caminó lentamente a espaldas de su objetivo y cuando estuvo a centímetros de la agresora, vació el contenido de su bandeja en la cabeza de Ángela.

Ahora las risas no iban dirigidas a la rubia sino a la pelirroja, que tenía una gran cantidad de fideos sobre todo su ser. La rabia se le salía por los porros a la niña de pelo rojizo, tanto fue así…que se abalanzó contra la chica del cabello peinado en dos coletas, con la intención golpearla.

A pesar de que Videl aún no sabía como pelear apropiadamente, si conocía vagamente la técnica de lucha, gracias a ver por horas a su padre entrenar…para participar en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales. Pequeña ventaja que le permitió esquivar, sin problemas los simples ataques de la niña presumida. Los maestros debido a los gritos y a las groserías que la lucha generaba, se presentaron de inmediato a detener la trifulca. Ambas jovencitas fueron enviadas a la dirección de la escuela, donde fueron suspendidas por dos semanas…acción que reafirmó la amistad entre la ojiazul y la rubia, contra la banda de la pelirroja.

Durante el lapso de tiempo en que las niñas fueron suspendidas, se realizó el torneo de artes marciales. Del cual…el padre de Videl quedó como campeón, al ser Mr. Satán el único representante de la cuidad en la competición y sumado a esto, haber ganado…la ciudad se rebautizó en honor a él.

Esto hizo que Videl pasara de vivir en una modesta casa de pocas habitaciones, a una majestuosa mansión. Su padre obtuvo mucho patrocinio…volviéndose una celebridad, una vez concluida las dos semanas de suspensión, Videl y Ángela se vieron las caras de nuevo en la escuela.

Pero esta vez, los niños no seguían a la niña de pelo rojo, sino a la de cabello negro. Todos querían ser amigos de la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, enviando a Ángela y su grupo de seguidoras, al baúl de los recuerdos. Ángela se volvió obsoleta, la última moda era Videl.

Aún así con toda la fama que consiguió de un momento a otro, Videl siguió con la misma manera de ser, convertirse en millonaria…no la enloqueció. Ireza se hizo su confidente, una amiga que la quería por quien era y no por lo que tenía. Los años pasaron y con la fundación de Industrias Satán, la fortuna de su familia fue en aumento. Y las artes marciales, se implantaron en lo más profundo de la personalidad de la hija del campeón.

Ya con la adolescencia en todo su apogeo, pasó de una niña a toda una señorita…donde la figura de Videl se vio muy beneficiada, gracias a su arduo entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, la popularidad de Ángela decayó muchísimo, por lo que tomó medidas para recuperarla. Fundó el equipo de porrismo, donde ella mandaba sin oposición alguna. Esto la hizo una chica perseguida por los miembros del equipo de baloncesto entre otros equipos masculinos, aún así Videl también lo era. Como la justiciera tenía un carácter no muy suave, los hombres se veían tentados a cortejarla…algo así, como un reto. La llamaban…la chica imposible, debido a que ella rechazaba a cuanto chico intentara insinuársele amorosamente.

La pelirroja estaba muy molesta...al ver que sin importar que hiciera, la gente siempre miraba a Videl como lo máximo. La hija del campeón lo tenía todo, popularidad, hombres persiguiéndola, fortuna y estatus social superior al suyo. Pero sin duda la humillación más grande que la joven de pelo rojo experimentó–según ella–fue ver la compañía de su padre ser comprada por Industrias Satán, lo que convertía indirectamente a Videl, en dueña del destino económico de la familia de Ángela. Ahora cansada de ver que Videl es más importante que ella, ha comenzado a formar un complot contra su enemiga jurada.

– Chicas–rompe el silencio–esto es lo que haremos–sonríe malévolamente.

* * *

– ¡Videl, hija! –Le llama– ¿puedo pasar?

– Sí, adelante.

El campeón del mundo ingresa a la habitación de su única hija, la cual se peinaba frente a su tocador…su largo cabello negro.

– Me dijo el doctor que estás bien.

– Lo vez–dice–yo te dije que me sentía bien.

El hombre sonríe–Lo sé…lo sé, pero aún así tenía que estar seguro.

– ¿Vienes de algún negocio, verdad? –Su padre asiente– ¿ahora qué compraste?

– ¿Recuerdas ese viejo restaurante de comida rápida, llamado Mc Burger?

– ¿El que está en la avenida Satán al lado de la estación de autobuses Satán? –Dice–"_¿por qué todo en esta ciudad, tiene que llamarse Satán?_"–piensa.

– Exactamente, hoy mismo pasó hacer propiedad de…

– Industrias Satán–le interrumpe–sabes papá…si continúas comprando cuanto comercio haya en la cuidad, cualquiera pensaría que te quieres apoderar de todo–ríe.

– ¡No digas eso!...pareces a esos periodistas de periódicos amarillistas, que sólo quieren hacer noticia.

– ¿Periodistas?

– Olvídate de eso…hay algo de lo que debemos hablar–se sienta en la cama de Videl.

La muchacha ya con sus coletas completamente peinadas, voltea su mirada hacia su padre.

– Como sabes–habla el hombre–he decidido postularme para las próximas elecciones de alcalde, por lo que ya no podré dedicarme a grabar la publicidad para nuestras productos–ella asiente–por lo tanto a partir de ahora…Industrias Satán tiene una nueva imagen…una imagen juvenil…una imagen de belleza…una…

– ¡Papá! –Grita para interrumpirlo–directo al grano…por favor.

– Sí cariño, lo siento…me emocioné–ríe–bueno, la nueva imagen de Industrias Satán es ni más ni menos que–golpea sus rodillas con las manos, para imitar el sonido de redoble de tambores–tú Videl–la señala con el dedo.

– ¡Qué! –grita a todo pulmón.

– Sí Videl–le dice–harás la nueva publicidad para la empresa…

– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

– Lo siento cariño…ya está decidido–se levanta y comienza a salir de la habitación.

– ¡Papá no huyas! –estaba más que molesta, como se le ocurrió a su padre semejante tontería–ni creas que voy a salir en televisión diciendo estupideces como…beba la bebida energética Satán, una bebida de campeones–para terminar su burlesca actuación, hizo una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Eso es cariño!... ¡ese es el espíritu! –una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro, él no entendió el mensaje que su hija le enviaba–bueno Videl me voy…por cierto, mañana después de la escuela quiero que vayas a Mc Burger…para que hagas el nuevo mensaje comercial del restaurante–sale por la puerta.

– ¡No…no…no…no!

Mr. Satán asoma su cabeza por la puerta–Ahh hija…se me olvidó decirte, que debes usar un disfraz de hamburguesa en el comercial–el campeón podía ver como la cara de su hija, se volvía más y más roja de la furia–adiós princesa.

– ¡Papá! –gritó mientras le arrojaba a su padre…cuanta cosa encontraba, al mismo tiempo que lo perseguía por toda la mansión.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Gracias a Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy y a Natheril, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

Los estudiantes se hacían presentes, una vez más en la escuela. El día de ayer, el inesperado incendio destruyó por completo la biblioteca, cosa que obligó a suspender las clases. Aún así, las cosas deben retomar su rumbo.

– ¡Videl!... ¡Videl! –la chica rubia le llama.

– Ireza–se volteó para mirarla– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien–responde–ya me siento mejor.

Luego del incidente en el Club Satán, la rubia permaneció en su hogar para poder tranquilizarse. Después de todo, es una experiencia traumática haber sido usada como escudo humano, durante un enfrentamiento armado. Pero Ireza no era una chica cualquiera, rápidamente se olvidó de ese hecho, con la motivación de que podría visitar al día siguiente el centro comercial más cercano.

– Dime Videl–le conversa mientras ambas recorren los pasillos internos de la escuela–ayer debió ser un día muy aburrido para ti, sin mi compañía.

– Sí, de lo más aburrido–dice en tono sarcástico–ni siquiera el hecho de casi morir, en el incendio fue lo suficientemente emocionante como para…entretenerme.

– ¡Lo sabía! –dice feliz–sin mí, no puedes vivir.

Videl sólo la miró con algo de incredulidad.

Al llegar a su salón de clases, ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros…incluyendo a Gohan, quien no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, por el accidente del día anterior.

"_Bueno, ya llegó_"–piensa–"_cuando tenga la oportunidad, hablaré con ella_".

– Hola Gohan–le saluda Ireza.

– Hola Ireza–le dice–es bueno verte de nuevo–por un momento, dirigió su vista a la chica de los ojos azules, que sólo le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos. Hasta que llegó Shapner para cortejar a su novia.

– Videl–Shapner le abraza–te traje un regalo–le extiende su brazo para entregarle un oso de peluche.

– Ahhh sí–lo toma pero no le da importancia–muy lindo, gracias.

Ella se sentó en su lugar, guardando en su mochila el dichoso regalo que le ha entregado el hombre.

"_Shapner no puede ser más tonto de lo que es_"–piensa la luchadora contra el crimen–"_¿acaso olvidó que no soporto las cosas cursis?_".

Mientras tanto, el rubio siente que una vez más ha fracasado. Cada vez que intenta demostrarle cariño a Videl, esta sólo lo ignora por completo. Aún desde el primer momento que conoció a la chica, ella parece que sólo estuviera con él por obligación en lugar de hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Shapner originalmente, no era habitante de Ciudad Satán. Pero su padre insistió en trasladarse por un motivo muy importante, el padre del rubio cuando era joven…fue un gran amigo de Mr. Satán. Ambos se conocieron en un campamento de verano, fueron inseparables durante las dos semanas que duró la actividad recreativa.

El joven Satán le platicó, a su nuevo amigo llamado Isuki Shamuka sobre su sueño de ser un gran luchador de artes marciales, y tal vez algún día conseguir el título de campeón mundial. A Isuki no le interesaban la lucha, sino los negocios. Es por eso que comenzó como un simple repartidor de periódicos, deseando ser en el futuro…todo un empresario.

Cuando las dos semanas pasaron, era tiempo de que el par de amigos se separara. Cada uno debía volver a su ciudad de origen. Con los años ambos intentaron contactarse, pero no lo lograban…hasta que cuando, un ya adulto Isuki por medio de la televisión. Se enteró de la victoria de Mr. Satán, en el torneo de las artes marciales.

De inmediato viajó hacia Ciudad Estrella Naranja, pero para su sorpresa la ciudad había sido rebautizada con su nuevo famoso nombre de…Ciudad Satán. Cuando se reencontraron, recordaron sus viejos tiempos. Ambos se sorprendieron con la noticia, de que los dos habían procreado hijos. Mr. Satán a una mujer y Isuki a un hombre.

Curiosamente el hijo de Isuki, era demasiado presuntuoso cuando trataba a las mujeres. Por lo que, las chicas lo rechazaban. En el fondo Isuki se preocupó, de que nunca tuviera descendencia en forma de un nieto. En contra parte, Mr. Satán tenía un problema parecido. A Videl nunca se le vio interesada, en ningún hombre.

Fue allí cuando ambos amigos vieron la solución a sus problemas. No resultaba mala idea, unir sus familias. Por lo que, acordaron convertirse en consuegros. Isuki se fue de Ciudad Satán, para luego regresar junto con su hijo único…Shapner. Quien no podía creer que su padre, le había conseguido novia.

Aquel día Videl, regresaba muy agotada de enfrentar a los delincuentes de la metrópoli. Lo único que quería era tomar un baño y dormir. Sin embargo, al llegar a su hogar…fue recibida por dos hombres que no conocía y que nunca olvidaría. Su padre les presentó a ambos caballeros, en especial a Shapner…por obvias razones.

Shapner de inmediato quedó encantado, por la belleza de la chica…sobre todo por su cabello y cristalinos ojos azules. Él ingenuamente, había pensado que Videl caería rendida a sus pies cuando se enterara del convenio recién formado. Pero ella reaccionó de manera distinta.

De inmediato se opuso fehacientemente, pero para mala suerte de la joven mujer…su padre usó su arma secreta. Durante mucho tiempo, al campeón del mundo no le gustó nada que su única hija se expusiera al peligro de morir, por causa de una lucha con cualquier delincuente. Así que tomó la decisión de prohibirle terminantemente a Videl, enfrentar al crimen.

A pesar de ese mandato, la chica de cabello largo y negro no hizo caso…y continuó con su ya acostumbrado pasatiempo. En más de una ocasión, tanto padre e hija sostuvieron encendidas discusiones sobre el tema, sin llegar a un acuerdo.

En el momento de que Videl se negó a aceptar al rubio, Mr. Satán la amenazó de impedir para siempre de que su hija, ayudara a la policía. A menos de que aceptara ser la novia y a largo plazo, futura esposa de Shapner. Viéndose acorralada, no le quedó más que dejarse vencer.

Desde entonces ya había pasado un año, y Shapner se mudó a un elegante edificio de apartamentos que su suegro le brindó, por lo que el hombre se estableció de manera permanente en la ciudad. A los pocos días después, Shapner fue inscrito en la misma escuela secundaria en la que asiste Videl.

La prensa escrita y audiovisual, no tardó en enterarse de la recién formada pareja. Era insólito ver a la heroína de la cuidad, caminar de la mano con un chico…sobre todo, al conocer el carácter fuerte que ella tiene. Se llegó a suponer que la adolescente, estaba embaraza y que su padre la obligó a formalizar…ese rumor fue rápidamente descartado cuando, en una conferencia de prensa Mr. Satán aclaró el asunto.

– Buenos días muchachos–saluda el maestro recién llegado.

– Buenos días–regresan el saludo al unísono todos los alumnos.

Los estudiantes que aún permanecían de pie, se acomodan en su asiento.

– El día de hoy, antes de iniciar las clases–le dice el educador–el señor director dará una charla en el anfiteatro de la escuela, así que vamos todos de manera ordenada.

El maestro se acercó a la puerta, para abrirla. Los jóvenes poco a poco, se desplazan hacia afuera lentamente.

– ¡Ohhhhhhh Gohan! –la rubia sin aviso, se sujeta del brazo izquierdo del chico. A lo que normalmente para él, sólo responde con un llamativo sonrojo en su cara– ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

– Bien gracias–la pregunta le parecía algo irrelevante, al ver la manera extraña de actuar de la fémina.

– Me alegro mucho y…

No pudo continuar por causa de dos razones, la primera fue que habían llegado al anfiteatro de la secundaria, y la segunda fue que su amiga Videl la hizo alada hacia ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le cuestiona–te conozco Ireza… ¿Por qué de repente le coqueteas?

Ella sonríe– ¡Creo que le gusto!

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, lo que pasa es que tú no te diste cuenta–habla–pero cuando estuvimos en el Club, aunque te parezca mentira, él se me estuvo insinuando–dijo–tendría que ser ciega, para no haberme dado cuenta.

– ¡No lo creo! –Dice incrédula–Gohan, actuando como un Don Juan… ¡no me parece posible!

– Por eso te dije, que aunque no lo creas…es cierto.

Uno a uno, cada adolescente se acomodó en un asiento. Para luego, las luces de los pasillos fueron apagadas dejando solamente, las luces del escenario encendidas.

– Buenos días a todos–les dice el director, a lo que los estudiantes responden el saludo–para nadie es un secreto lo ocurrido ayer, pero no los he convocado para hablar del pasado…sino del futuro–dice–les comunico la buena noticia de que nuestra institución, ha recibido la ayuda de una empresa de gran importancia mundial…

Muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a la chica de los ojos azules. Pensaron que la empresa a la que se refería el director era la de Mr. Satán…Industrias Satán, pero…

– La Corporación Cápsula, cuya dueña es nada más y menos que Bulma Briefs–todos miraron atentos–ella amablemente se comunicó conmigo, el día de ayer para brindar su apoyo y ayuda a nuestra escuela…por lo que les pido un merecido recibimiento.

En el mundo, existen dos empresas de gran poder económico. Una es Industrias Satán que a pesar de tener pocos años de existencia, con la política extremista de su dueño al comprar otras microempresas, ha conseguido ganar de manera exponencial gran capital. Aún así, Industrias Satán no se puede comparar con el poderío de la Corporación Cápsula.

Si lo quisiera…Bulma Briefs, podría comprar a Industrias Satán e inclusive a Ciudad Satán por completo. Para nadie era imposible comprender de dónde viene, la gran ganancia de la familia Briefs. Todo gracias al invento que revolucionó al mundo, las cápsulas. Ahora frente a los asombrados alumnos de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, la gran empresaria hace acto de presencia.

– Hola… ¿Cómo están? –saluda la mujer de pelo azul.

– ¡Bien! –responden en coro.

– Al enterarme del desdichado accidente de ayer, no lo pensé dos veces en ayudar–dice por medio de un micrófono a todo el estudiantado–por lo que la Corporación Cápsula, se compromete en colaborar con todo lo que necesite esta institución…por lo que, financiaré la construcción de una y aún más moderna biblioteca–dice–para el beneficio de ustedes los estudiantes.

La gran científica continuó hablando, dando un pequeño discurso. Como era de esperarse, los estudiantes al terminar de hablar, le brindaron un efusivo aplauso. Menos uno, Gohan durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de mirar a la mujer. No recordaba exactamente el porqué, pero algo le decía que esa mujer se la hacía familiar.

Una vez terminada con su presentación, la empresaria junto al director de la escuela se reunieron. Para poder terminar los detalles sobre la ayuda de la Corporación Cápsula a la preparatoria. Sin embargo había alguien, que no se sintió cómodo con la presencia de la peliazul. Y ese era el antiguo bandido del desierto, Yamcha.

La mujer salió de la oficina del director, cuando se topó de frente con…

– Bulma.

– Yamcha… ¿eres tú? –la mujer adulta le mira directo a los ojos.

– Sí–le responde– ¡Cielos!...han sido años desde que nos vimos.

– Es cierto–Bulma se sentía muy incómoda– ¿Qué haces aquí? –observa con curiosidad la ropa deportiva que porta su ex novio, además del silbato que cuelga de su cuello.

– Trabajo aquí–se le acerca–soy maestro de deportes.

– ¡Tú!... ¿un maestro?–suelta una ligera carcajada–no te ofendas pero…me parece difícil de creer.

Él fruñe el ceño–Bueno, sí lo soy.

La mujer saca un cigarro de su bolso, para luego comenzar a fumarlo.

– Dime Yamcha–sopla un poco de humo– ¿Qué pasó contigo?...lo último que supe de ti, fue que eras jugador de béisbol.

– Lo era–le corrige–pero las cosas se salieron de control y bueno, terminé aquí–dice apenado.

– Comprendo, aún así me gustaría saber.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– La última vez que vi a Goku y a Krilin–comenta–fue en aquel torneo, desde entonces nunca he sabido nada sobre ellos–Yamcha asiente–además que hace unos años visité al maestro Roshi, él me comentó que tampoco ha sabido nada sobre ellos…es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Hace un par de años, ella había realizado una expedición de búsqueda a la montaña Paoz, lugar donde conoció a Goku. Fue allí, con la esperanza de reencontrarse con él. Pero cuando llegó se llevó una decepción, la antigua casa del abuelo Gohan aún permanecía erguida en su lugar. No obstante, esta estaba invadida de telarañas y de polvo. Lo que denotaba un claro abandono, sin duda Goku no había estado allí en años. Al inspeccionar más el lugar, no se encontró ninguna edificación cercana. La montaña Paoz estaba deshabitada.

– Yo tampoco he sabido nada sobre ellos–dice–pero hay alguien que me gustaría que vieras.

– ¿A quién?

– Él me recuerda mucho a Goku, su nombre es Goh…

– ¿Quién demonios es este insecto?... ¿cuándo nos largamos de aquí? –La voz de un extraño y molesto hombre se escuchó por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo a Yamcha– ¡Ya quiero irme!

– ¡Vegeta! –Grita– ¿Qué no ves que estoy hablando?...sigues siendo un maleducado.

– ¡No me importa, ya larguémonos!

– Bulma–habla– ¿Quién es esta persona?

Ella se voltea y sonríe–Él es mi esposo.

* * *

Ya con la pequeña visita de Bulma Briefs concluida, los estudiantes regresan a los salones de clase.

– Ángela–le llama una de sus amigas– ¿Cuándo comenzáremos con el plan?

– En el primer receso–le responde–no olviden el plan, todo debe salir a la perfección.

– ¡Sí!

El infame plan de la pelirroja para vengarse de la pelinegra, por haberle quitado popularidad…se iniciará el día de hoy.

– Debemos iniciar a esparcir los falsos rumores sobre ella–dice la porrista líder–y cuando hayamos terminado, todos en Ciudad Satán dejarán de ver a Videl como una heroína.

La idea de Ángela, era sencilla. Atacaría a Videl por donde más es fuerte…su reputación. Difundiría a todos en su escuela y demás habitantes de la ciudad, que la hija del campeón no era ninguna chica honesta. Comentaría que supuestamente, Videl contrata a actores para que se hagan pasar por criminales, para que luego la policía la llamara para pedirle ayuda…así Videl venciera fácilmente a los criminales y así quedar como una estrella.

Pero eso sólo era la fase uno, la chica de pelo color rojo usando sus encantos femeninos…seduciría al joven príncipe heredero de la Tierra del Fuego, y así ganar su admiración.

Mientras tanto Gohan, camina hacia precisamente la joven justiciera de la cuidad. La cual habla con su alegre amiga rubia.

– Disculpen que las interrumpa–le comenta a las mujeres frente a él–Videl… ¿podría hablar contigo, más tarde en privado?

Ella no lo mira directamente, pero le responde afirmativamente. Ya con su cuestión contestada, el chico le agradece y se retira.

"_Espero que todo salga bien_"–piensa el hijo de Goku al mismo tiempo que se aleja.

Por su parte, Shapner quien vio todo desde una distancia considerable…no le gustó nada que su novia, se encuentre en secreto con otro.

* * *

– ¡Qué!... ¡tu esposo!

– Sí, ya lo escuchaste–le dice–su nombre es Vegeta.

Bulma ya no pudo evitar que Yamcha y Vegeta se conocieran, resulta un poco incómodo que tu esposo conozca a tu ex. La relación de Yamcha con la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, no fue muy buena. Él era infiel en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que ella dio por terminada la relación. Bulma un poco desanimada, para despejar su mente y olvidar el pasado. Utilizó el yate de la compañía para hacer un viaje de placer, por el océano.

Mientras viajaba, se topó con una pequeña balsa hecha de madera…que flotaba en el agua. Bulma ordenó a la tripulación del barco ayudar al hombre que naufragaba, al darle de comer y ropa nueva, el hombre se presentó con el nombre de Vegeta.

Vegeta era un príncipe de una tribu de guerreros llamados saiyajin. Los saiyajin habitaban una pequeña isla tropical, cuyo nombre era Isla Vegeta. En ella existía un volcán que los nativos del lugar, bautizaron con el nombre de Freezer. Cierto día, el volcán Freezer hizo erupción…lo que ocasionó que la isla fuera destruida por completo. Segundos antes de la destrucción de su hogar, Vegeta logró escapar en una pequeña balsa.

Al saber que el hombre no tenía un hogar, Bulma lo invitó a vivir con ella. Y al cabo de unos pocos años se terminaron relacionando, hasta el punto de casarse y procrear a un hijo.

– Mujer–dice con voz gruesa– ¿Quién es este gusano?

– ¡Gusano! –Le encara–el gusano sería otro, ya que soy más alto que tú.

Vegeta comienza a reírse, mientras que Yamcha sólo se enfada más.

– Podrás ser más alto que yo–le dijo–pero eso no te quita, la cara de perdedor que tienes.

– ¡Cállense! –Gritó Bulma–apenas se conocen y ya se están peleando, mejor regresemos a casa–toma del brazo a su marido–Trunks nos está esperando.

– ¿Trunks?... ¿y ese quien es?

– Él es nuestro hijo.

– ¡Qué!... ¡Tú ya eres madre! –casi se cae de espaldas.

– Sí, nos vemos en otra ocasión–camina junto con su cónyuge, pero regresa rápidamente para decirle algo a Yamcha–después hablamos sobre esa persona, que me quieras comentar–le entrega una tarjeta–este es mi número, llámame–le dice adiós con su mano y se retira.

Él asiente–"_Cuando veas a Gohan_"–piensa Yamcha–"_seguro sospecharás lo mismo que yo_".

* * *

En otra parte de la cuidad, específicamente en el muelle. Un gran grupo de hombres armados, entran en una bodega.

– Recuerden que la reunión de hoy–les dice una mujer de cabello rubio–es de suma importancia.

– ¡Sí jefa!

– Y no lo olviden, estamos en tregua–le advierte–así que no se les ocurra disparar, a menos de que yo lo ordene…

Sus hombres asienten.

– Jefa–le llama uno de sus subordinados–la banda Red Shark ya llegó.

– Déjenlos que pasen–dice la criminal que carga en sus brazos, a su fiel ametralladora–sólo espero que todo salga bien.

La puerta principal se abre, y por medio de ella ingresan poco a poco…los criminales que esperaban. Al cabo de los minutos, las dos bandas rivales que luchan por el dominio de Ciudad Satán, se encuentran frente a frente. A la derecha la banda Red Shark y a la izquierda la banda Blue Shadow.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –Dice el líder de la pandilla Red Shark–por fin conozco a la flamante líder de los Blue Shadow, si me permites lindura… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! –Grita–si los llamé fue para proponerles una alianza–la rubia que usa un listón rojo en la cabeza…camina hacia una gran mesa que está detrás de ella, pero antes de sentarse se voltea y dice–mi nombre es Lunch.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, él y Videl estaban a punto de hablar sobre el incidente de ayer, en la azotea de la escuela. Lo único que fue difícil, era que Ireza como era de esperarse, no entiende el concepto de una conversación privada. Y quería estar presente cuando hablaran, pero por supuesto…Videl con su carácter, evitó que la rubia estuviera de metiche.

Antes de comenzar se aseguraron que nadie los siguiera, muchos de los estudiantes se enteraron de la noticia, de que Gohan había sido quien le salvó la vida a la mujer de ojos azules, en el incendio. Por lo que muchos le felicitaban, en todo momento…dejándole cero privacidad.

– Sólo espero que sea rápido–ella le mira directo a los ojos–me gustaría comer algo, antes de que termine el receso.

Gohan por un instante no le pudo responder, los nervios le dominaban pero sobre todo. La visión de la chica frente a él le hipnotizaba.

"_¡__Qué hermosa es!_"–piensa el chico, al ver como los dos largos mechones de cabello de Videl, bailan con el viento en perfecta sincronía.

– Sí, seré lo más breve posible–le responde–lo que quiero decirte…bueno tu debes tener una idea–se rasca el cuello nervioso–lo que pasó en la biblioteca ayer…el beso.

– El beso–susurra– ¿para eso me llamaste? –continúa mirando la vista de la cuidad desde la azotea.

– Sí, sólo quiero que sepas…de que no fue mi intención, besarte sin permiso–balbucea–si no hubiera hecho lo que hice…

–El estante me hubiera aplastado–le interrumpe–y posiblemente hubiera muerto…

Él asiente.

– Si te sirve de consuelo–habla en voz baja–yo no estoy molesta contigo…

– Aún así, me parece correcto disculparme–comenta–y no podría seguir viviendo tranquilo, si no me das tu perdón.

Videl se giró hacia él, y como Gohan es mucho más alto que ella…se coloca de puntillas y le susurra al oído.

– Ya te dije que no tengo nada contra ti–sus labios están a milímetros de la oreja de Gohan, el cual se estremece al escucharla–por lo que no hay nada que perdonar…por el contrario, soy yo quien te da las gracias…por haberme salvado la vida…y por algo más.

Ella se acerca más, y le brinda un cálido beso en la mejilla. Gohan completamente embobado, sólo sonríe tontamente mientras que con su mano derecha, se frota la mejilla. Videl se aleja del chico y camina hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, se volteó y le dice.

– No lo tomes a mal, pero–habla–te sugiero de la manera más atenta y honesta, que te quites esos horrorosos lentes…te ves mejor sin ellos–con dichas palabras, se retira.

El sonido de su estómago, lo saca del trance en que se encontraba. Mira el reloj de pulsera que lleva puesto, y ve la hora…el almuerzo se terminará pronto. Si no llega rápido al comedor, se quedará con hambre hasta la hora de la salida. Por lo que, corre velozmente.

Lo que no notó ni él ni Videl, fue que en todo momento. Escondido en una pared cercana, cierto hombre de cabello rubio los escuchó y miró mientras platicaron. Shapner golpeó con fuerza el muro de concreto, después de meses de estar con Videl…otro hombre logró hacer algo que él no ha podido. Probar los pequeños labios de Videl, pero lo peor para él…fue que el chico que besó a su novia. Fue un nerd.

* * *

Ya eran más de la una de la tarde, las clases habían terminado no hace mucho. Videl se preguntaba por billonésima vez, cómo era posible que su padre la hubiera involucrado en semejante estupidez. Al girar la cabeza hacia Ireza, esta no deja de tomar fotografías con su celular, al mismo tiempo que se reía a carcajadas de ella.

– Señorita Videl–le llama un hombre–dígame… ¿le queda bien el traje? –Ella sólo gruñe como respuesta–supongo que sí.

La justiciera contra el crimen, camina por el interior del restaurante Mc Burger. Hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban un grupo pequeño de niños, de apariencia de unos siete u ocho años. Cuando se encontró junto a ellos, los camarógrafos se prepararon para grabar.

– Señorita Videl–le dice uno de los hombres detrás de cámaras– ¿se aprendió sus diálogos? –por segunda vez, ella sólo responde con un gruñido–supongo que sí.

Allí estaba ella, rodeada de niños pequeños que comían felices…hamburguesas y papas fritas. Mientras que ella, vestía un ridículo disfraz con forma de hamburguesa. El cual tenía cinco agujeros. Dos en la parte baja para las piernas, uno a cada lado para los brazos y uno en el centro para la cabeza.

– Bien, comencemos–dice el director–comercial para Mc Burger, toma uno… ¡acción!

Los niños comenzaron con su rutina, bien ensañada. Que consista en bailar, alrededor de Videl. Mientras que otros niños sonreían a la cámara, al degustar la comida. Aún así, ella no dijo palabra alguna, sólo miró a la videocámara con furia en sus ojos. Después de varios segundos de espera, el director decidió intervenir.

– ¡Corte! –gritó–Señorita Videl… ¡vamos!...diga sus líneas.

– Está bien–dice con sus dientes apretados.

Él sonríe, Videl le da una última mirada a su amiga, quien aún sigue muerta de la risa.

– Comercial para Mc Burger, toma dos… ¡acción!

Por segunda vez los niños, hicieron a la perfección su parte. Ella suspiró agobiada y pronunció.

–Si quiere pasar en compañía de su familia un buen rato–dice fingiendo una sonrisa–venga a Mc Burger, el restaurante que de seguro no le defraudará…nuestro menú cuenta con una gran variedad de bocadillos, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de resistirme a probar uno de nuestros platillos–le da un gran mordisco a un hamburguesa doble con queso– ¡No hay nada mejor que Mc Burger!

– ¡Corte! –Grita el director y se termina de grabar– ¡Excelente señorita Videl!... ¡quedó perfecto!

– ¿Ya puedo quitarme esta estupidez? –grita molesta.

– Por supuesto que sí.

– ¡Gracias! –comienza a quitarse el traje de manera violenta.

– Que traigan el demás vestuario–dice el encargado de la producción.

– ¿Cuál vestuario? –pregunta la hija del campeón.

El productor le señaló hacia donde, un grupo de ayudantes traían más disfraces. Uno tenía la apariencia de una bolsa de papas fritas, el segundo traje poseía la forma de un vaso desechable para beber una gaseosa, con popote incluido.

– El comercial tiene tres versiones diferentes–le explican–ya grabamos la primera versión, faltan las otras dos…y usted debe usar uno de esos disfraces en cada comercial.

– ¡No! –grita a todo pulmón.

– Lo siento señorita–le dice el director–pero tenemos órdenes directas de su padre, para la creación de la publicidad…quiera o no, debe usar esa ropa.

Videl ya estaba dispuesta a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, al director…cuando su reloj comunicador comenzó a sonar.

–_ ¡Videl!_ –escucha una voz llamándola.

– ¿Qué pasa jefe?

– _Videl, un grupo armado ha entrado al banco de la ciudad_–le comenta desesperado–_tenemos rodeado el banco, pero tienen bloqueados las entradas… ¡te necesitamos!_

– ¡Voy en enseguida!

Velozmente la chica salió corriendo, no le importaba ese ridículo comercial…la justicia la necesita.

* * *

Gohan caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad, él tenía suerte. Hoy le tocaba día libre, por lo que no debía ir al trabajo. Ya con su pequeño dilema con Videl resuelto, podía concentrarse de nuevo en la búsqueda de la chica que se convertirá en su esposa, para así gobernar juntos la Tierra del Fuego. Antes de la salida, Ángela junto a su grupo de seguidoras…se le acercaron.

–_ Gohan, cariño_–comienza a recordar–_ven, las chicas y yo queremos hablar contigo_–le dice de manera provocativa.

Las porristas rodean al chico, mientras le acarician con sus manos. Pero él se siento un poco incómodo.

–_ Las escucho, chicas._

–_ Gohan_–la pelirroja delinea con la punta de su dedo, el pecho del príncipe–_recuerda que habías dicho, que te gustaría salir conmigo._

–_ Claro que sí_–sonríe–_cuando quieras._

–_ ¿Qué tal el próximo sábado, en la estación de trenes Satán?_–le dice–_nos divertiremos._

–_ Sí, el sábado nos vemos… ¿te parece a las diez de la mañana? _

–_ Muy bien_–las chicas se alejan–_nos vemos el sábado a las diez, adiós._

Los recuerdos de Gohan se interrumpen de golpe, al pasar por una esquina. Se escucha un gran escando que proviene de la calle contigua.

– ¡Mr. Satán para alcalde! –la voz venía de un alto parlante–para las próximas elecciones locales… ¡Vote por el campeón del mundo!... ¡el único y magnífico Mr. Satán!

Delante del hijo de Milk, pasó una gran caravana de vehículos. La cual era alusiva al campeón, incluso halaban un globo de helio, con la forma de la cabeza de Mr. Satán. Mientras tanto, las personas a los alrededores correaban felices.

– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán! –Cantan– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!

La caravana continuó su marcha, cosa que también hizo Gohan. Estaba a punto de llegar al modesto edificio de apartamentos donde vive, cuando pasó cerca de un local comercial que se especializa en la venta de disfraces, para fiestas u otras ocasiones.

Al mirar por medio de las ventanas del lugar, miró hacia adentro. En el se encontraba un ladrón callejero, que le apuntaba al anciano quien es el dueño del lugar, con un revólver. Gohan decidió ingresar de manera silenciosa.

– ¿Qué está esperando? –Le apunta con el arma– ¡deme el maldito dinero!

– Sí…sí–dice nervioso–tome–le entrega todo el dinero de la caja registradora.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el dinero, sintió una mano sobre su hombro…por lo que se volteó.

– ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar a los ancianos? –Gohan le encara.

– ¿Tú quién diablos eres? –Le apunta con su revólver– ¡púdrete! –aprieta el gatillo.

Pero para su asombro, el chico adelante de él se encontraba intacto. El amigo de Krilin, había sujetado la bala en pleno vuelo. Eso fue lo último que supo, porque Gohan le golpeó en la cara…dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sí–hice impactado por lo que vio.

– Entonces, llame a la policía–coloca al ladrón en el piso.

El anciano asiente, toma el teléfono y solicita la presencia de las autoridades. Gohan ya no ve necesaria su presencia por lo que se dispone a salir.

– ¡Espera!... ¡no te vayas!

– Debo irme.

El anciano le pone cara suplicante, por lo que el chico se queda.

– Permíteme recompensarte.

– No es necesario que lo haga.

El señor mayor, toma de entre su mercancía un reloj y se lo entrega al chico.

– Gracias, pero yo ya tengo uno–le muestra su reloj de muñeca.

– Este no es un reloj cualquiera–le explica–es un reloj convertidor.

– ¿Reloj convertidor?

– Es lo último en tecnología de la Corporación Cápsula–habló–si oprimes el botón rojo, el disfraz que lleva adentro te cubre, al presionar el botón azul…el traje se retira y tu ropa normal regresa.

Gohan no sabía para que pudiera usar ese aparato, pero él nunca olvidaría sus modales…por lo que no sería un grosero ni malagradecido. Así que agradeció el obsequio y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

– Jefa–le llaman por la radio–Videl ya llegó al banco.

– Entendido–responde por su radio de comunicaciones–sigan según el plan, no importa si no logran llevarse nada del banco, nuestro objetivo es otro.

– Como ordene–la comunicación se termina.

Lunch mira a los hombres que le rodean, los cuales le observan con interés.

– ¿Hasta cuándo nos vas hacer esperar? –Le dice el líder la banda rival–dinos exactamente lo que quieres.

– Como ya les dije–comienza su discurso–planeo una alianza entre nuestras organizaciones, por años hemos peleado por el control de Ciudad Satán, pero siempre hay alguien que entorpece nuestros golpes, y esa es… ¡Videl Satán! –Grita–ya es tiempo que le enseñemos a esta mocosa, a no meterse con los adultos.

Los presentes asienten.

– ¿Qué es lo que propones que hagamos?

– Matémosla, así de simple–se pone de pie–cuando ella esté fuera de la ecuación, no habrá nadie que impida que controlemos esta ciudad, ni siquiera la policía…compartiremos las ganancias de nuestros atracos, qué dicen… ¿aceptan la alianza?

El líder de la banda Red Shark se levanta, y se pone frente a la líder de la banda Blue Shadow. Y enfrente de todos los secuaces presentes, se dan un fuerte apretón de manos.

– ¡Videl Satán, tiene los días contados! –grita la chica rubia con listón rojo en la cabeza, mientras empuña su fiel ametralladora.

Ya era más que obvio, la guerra había comenzado.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Natheril, Lilia. Takarai y a Lepitu, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto con este capítulo, por cuestiones de mis estudios en la universidad no pude actualizar antes, también debido a que comencé un nuevo fanfic titulado **Ávalon**, si quieren pueden leerlo y díganme que opinan.

Quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, por una pequeña sugerencia que me dio. Ella me propuso que utilizara a Bulma y a Vegeta en la historia, yo al principio rechacé la idea, por la razón de que Bulma y Vegeta no son personajes que sean de mi agrado…honestamente, son personajes nada interesantes para mí, aunque si tenía planeado usarlos pero al final de la historia. Pero me di cuenta, que usarlos antes no afectaba al fanfic tal y como lo tengo planeado, por lo que decidí usarlos.

Pero como ya se dieron cuenta al leer, no hay súper saiyajines aquí… los personajes son más normales. Por lo que me vi obligado a modificar ligeramente el origen de Vegeta, espero que les haya gustado como lo hice.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

Los tonos azules y rojos de las sirenas de las patrullas de policía, inundaban cada rincón que rodeaba al banco central de Ciudad Satán. Los oficiales de la ley mantenían un perímetro de seguridad en el edificio, para poder evitar que curiosos ingresaran al área.

La prensa también se encontraba presente, en el repentino asalto y posteriormente secuestro a la institución bancaria. Todo era transmitido en vivo, por medio de la televisión la cual es vista por cientos de televidentes.

Sobrevolando la ciudad, la adolescente luchadora contra el crimen. Descendía lentamente, gracias a su vehículo volador de color amarillo. La nave aterrizó, detrás de la línea de patrullas de la policía. Sin perder tiempo, se puso a las órdenes de la ley.

– Ya llegué jefe–le dice la hija del campeón.

– ¡Videl! –Gritó el oficial– ¡por fin llegaste!

– ¿Cómo está la situación? –preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

– Por lo que sabemos, antes de que destruyeran las cámaras de seguridad–le explica–dentro del banco se encuentran seis hombres fuertemente armados…pero eso no es lo más curioso.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

– Míralo tú misma–le muestra en un monitor unas imágenes–mira con cuidado las cabezas de los delincuentes.

La joven justiciera, miró con detalle el vídeo de vigilancia. Sus pupilas se abrieron totalmente, al reconocer algo curioso en los criminales.

– Veo que ya lo notaste, Videl–le habla el policía.

Ella asiente. Los criminales son todos hombres, pero usan un listón de mujer color rojo en la cabeza. Ese es el uniforme que identifica a una de las dos bandas criminales, de mayor importancia en Ciudad Satán. Se trataba de la banda de los Blue Shadow, pero dicha banda se creía casi extinta.

– Pero se supone que yo acabé con ella–dice Videl.

– Pues parece que no, Videl–le comenta.

Desde hace un par de años, cuando la guerra comenzó entre la pandilla de Red Shark contra sus rivales de la Blue Shadow. Los enfrentamientos en las calles y callejones de la ciudad, dejó muchos daños colaterales…incluyendo lastimosamente la muerte, de varios ciudadanos inocentes. El alcalde de la cuidad, se hartó de esa situación.

Por lo que, organizó una redada con un gran número de policías. Incluyendo obviamente a la hija del campeón. La banda estaba liderada por una de las criminales, más buscada en muchas ciudades aledañas. La hermosa y rubia de Lunch.

Lunch y sus hombres tenían como cuartel general, un sótano perteneciente a uno de los casinos de gran popularidad de la cuidad. Desde allí, Lunch controlaba apuestas ilegales y fraudes en los juegos de azar. Además de los robos a bancos y joyerías.

Cuando el velo de la noche cayó, las autoridades judiciales ingresaron sigilosamente al casino. Lograron tomar a Lunch desprevenida, y en el estrecho sótano del edificio se inició un fuerte intercambio de balas. Muchos de los secuaces de la rubia del crimen, fueron arrestados aunque algunos murieron en el enfrentamiento.

Con la compañía de su fiel ametralladora, Lunch les dio pelea los hombres de azul. Pero en un determinado momento, cuando se disponía a recargar su arma. Videl la tomó desprevenida y de una fuerte patada, la despojó de su arma de fuego.

Como la chica de listón rojo en la cabeza, no sabía de artes marciales. Videl poseía una gran ventaja contra ella. Por lo que fácilmente le propinó una paliza que haría que Lunch, odiara para siempre a la novia de Shapner. Cuando parecía que la líder criminal iba a hacer arrestada, los pocos hombres fieles a ella que aún permanecían en la batalla.

Lograron distraer lo suficiente a Videl, como para que Lunch lograra escapar de la redada organizada por la policía. A pesar de que la líder escapó, Videl luchó hasta lograr neutralizar a todos los delincuentes. A la mañana siguiente, las celdas de la cárcel de la metrópoli se encontraban atiborradas de maleantes.

La fotografía de Lunch apareció en todos los noticieros y periódicos, pero nunca se llegó a localizarla. La policía registró cada rincón, pero nunca la encontró. A la hija del campeón, las autoridades le reconocieron como la heroína responsable de la desaparición de la banda Blue Shadow.

Por los dos años posteriores, la pandilla de Red Shark había sido la más poderosa de las bandas de la ciudad. Pero lentamente Lunch, reconstruyó su organización pero al principio por los pocos secuaces que tenía…se tuvo que conformar con crímenes pequeños como asaltos a peatones. Cuando por fin consiguió los suficientes hombres, comenzó a recuperar todo el territorio que había perdido.

Y así fue, como la guerra de pandillas se reinició.

– Si de verdad Lunch está de regreso–alega la chica–esta es nuestra oportunidad para arrestarla.

El oficial asiente– ¿Entrarás sola como siempre?

– ¿Usted qué cree jefe? –le dice sonriendo.

– De acuerdo, pero toma–le entrega un radio de comunicaciones–si tienes dificultades no dudes en pedir ayuda.

– Sí.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del banco.

– Jefa–le dice por la radio–Videl ya llegó.

– Entendido–le responde por su radio–sigan según el plan, no importa si no logran llevarse nada del banco, nuestro objetivo es otro.

– Como ordene–la comunicación se termina–la jefa dice que sigamos según lo planeado–le comenta a sus compañeros–no importa si no logramos llevarnos ni un sólo billete, estamos aquí para otra cosa.

Los demás dicen que sí con la cabeza.

– ¿La bomba está preparada? –pregunta el líder de la operación.

– Sí–contesta otro hombre, que usa un abrigo que le envuelve todo el cuerpo–si llegara a ser necesaria, la usaremos.

De repente se escucha un golpe en el techo, los criminales sabiendo de quien se trata. Abren fuego contra el techo, disparando en todas direcciones. Los aterrorizados empleados y clientes del banco quienes son los rehenes, sólo pueden intentar soportar el fuerte ruido producido por las armas de fuego, que disparan sin cesar.

El comando armado detiene el fuego, luego de varios minutos consecutivos de disparos. Pero inesperadamente desde el techo, la chica de ojos azules cae ilesa y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

– Hola–les saluda– ¿quién de ustedes quiere que le patee el trasero primero?

* * *

Luego de haber ayudado al anciano, en la tienda de disfraces. El joven príncipe heredero de la Tierra del Fuego, caminó las pocas cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a su edificio de apartamentos.

Durante el trayecto se topó en más de una ocasión, a partidarios de Mr. Satán quienes le entregaban volantes publicitarios…para la campaña electoral con destino a la silla de alcalde. Por lo que tenía las bolsas de sus pantalones, llenos de propaganda electoral alusiva al campeón.

Pero también sujetaba en su mano, el extraño reloj que el anciano le regaló como muestra de agradecimiento. Gohan no tenía ni la menor idea para que usar ese aparato, por lo que estaba pensando en enviarlo en su próxima carta…como un juguete para Goten.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, llega al edificio de bajo nivel social donde vive. Cuando ingresa al lugar, nota el pequeño grupo de personas en la oficina del portero del edificio. Curioso camina hacia el lugar, donde descubre que todos miran con atención a un televisor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hijo de la reina Milk.

– Han entrado al banco y lo han secuestrado–le responde uno de los inquilinos del edificio.

El vigilante del lugar, molesto porque no le dejan escuchar bien. Sube el volumen del pequeño televisor.

–_ Hace unos minutos_–informa un reportero en el lugar–_la señorita Videl arribó al sitio, y en este momento se encuentra dentro del banco, que como pueden ver se encuentra rodeado por policías_–la cámara muestra una imagen panorámica de la escena–_la policía ya tiene listo su equipo especial de intervención, el cual sólo está esperando autorización para ingresar._

Inesperadamente se pueden ver las detonaciones de armas de fuego, por medio de las ventanas. Sin mencionar que los disparos producen mucho ruido.

–_ Amable audiencia_–dice exaltado–_por lo que escuchamos están disparando dentro del banco_, _pero aún así las autoridades no hacen nada, se mantienen vigilantes del lugar…recuerden que la señorita Videl es la única adentro, que les está dando pelea a los criminales._

– ¿Pero qué clase de policía es la de esta ciudad? –Pregunta el hermano mayor de Goten– ¿por qué permiten que una adolescente arriesgue su vida de esa manera?

– Porque es la hija del campeón–le contesta otra persona en el lugar.

– Aunque ella sea la hija del campeón–argumenta–no quiere decir que sea inmune a las balas, no puedo creer que la dejen allí sola sin la más mínima ayuda.

Los demás presentes no le contestaron nada, el chico tenía un poco de razón en el fondo. La policía no debería permitir que una jovencita, haga su trabajo por ellos…pero la señorita Videl ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, que no es una chica común y corriente. Cuando una adolescente normal se desmayaría al ver a un ladrón apuntándole, Videl le daría unos cuantos golpes al delincuente.

Por su parte, Gohan sólo continuó mirando la pantalla de la caja parlante. Aunque le preocupaba la seguridad de la chica, sabía que estaría bien.

* * *

A las afueras de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, se encontraba estacionado un automóvil convertible. Cuyo conductor miraba con impaciencia, el reloj de pulsera que usa. Pero pronto nota que las personas que espera, han llegado.

– Ya era hora que llegaran, trío de inútiles–les dice el hombre de cabello rubio.

– Vamos Shapner–le dice un chico–no nos trates tan mal, por lo menos agrádese que ya llegamos.

Una vez que los cuatro hombres se encuentran dentro del auto, comienza con la plática que les interesa. Los tres chicos que llegaron, son precisamente los que causaron el incendio en la biblioteca. Sus nombres son Jin, Shun y Tetsu. Adolescentes de bajo récord académico, que acostumbran causarles problemas a sus padres y maestros. Además que han tomado, el vicio del cigarro.

– Los mandé a llamar–les dice Shapner–porque los necesito para un pequeño trabajo.

– ¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó Jin.

– ¿Han oído hablar de un tipo llamado Gohan?

– Sí–le contestan al unísono.

– Tengo un problema con ese infeliz–habló con tono fuerte–él desgraciado ha estado besándose con mi novia a escondidas.

– ¡Besándose con Videl! –dice asombrado Tetsu.

– ¡Qué nerd más suertudo! –Comenta Shun–con lo que yo quisiera poder tocar, la belleza de Videl.

– ¡Disculpa! –Le grita Shapner–te recuerdo que es mi nena, de la que estás hablando.

– Perdón…perdón–se defiende–sólo fue un pequeño comentario, no lo tomes tan en serio.

– Mejor dinos qué quieres exactamente de nosotros–intercede Jin.

– Lo que deseo, es que le den un buen escarmiento a ese nerd–dijo–que aprenda a no meterse con mi chica.

– Ahh ya entiendo–le dice Tetsu–quieres que le demos una paliza.

– Exacto.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces tu?

– No puedo, no quiero que Videl se entere de que fui yo quien lo golpeó–argumenta–y así no sospechará nada de mí.

– Y nosotros… ¿qué ganamos a cambio?

– Bueno, yo podría hacer que ustedes sean invitados especiales en los eventos que Mr. Satán realice–les ofrece–tengo un poco de influencia sobre él, además que podría regalarle unos cuantos de estos–saca una bolsa llena de paquetes de cigarrillos.

– ¡Puedes contar con nosotros! –dicen convencidos.

Shapner sonríe–Me alegra escuchar eso, y para que vean que soy alguien agradecido…les regalaré unos cuantos de estos–les da un paquete a cada uno–sólo espero que no sean tan idiotas de fumar en un lugar cerrado, como pasó en la biblioteca.

– ¡Espera! –Dicen– ¿tú sabes que fuimos nosotros?

– No estaba del todo seguro, pero al ver la cara de miedo que pusieron–alegó–puedo ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas, sólo a un grupo de estúpidos como ustedes se les ocurría fumar en una biblioteca.

– Lo que pasa es que teníamos ganas de un cigarro, y no encontramos otro lugar.

– No se preocupen, yo no diré nada–les tranquiliza–pero han tenido suerte que no han sospechado de ustedes.

– ¿Cuándo quieres que actuemos?

– Mañana mismo, después de clases–ordena–síganlo al terminar las lecciones, cuando se encuentre solo y sin nadie alrededor…háganlo pedazos.

– Está bien–le dicen.

Ya con todo arreglado, los tres adolescentes se bajan del auto. Y caminan alejándose, mientras que Shapner enciende el motor de su vehículo. Para poder conducir hacia su hogar.

"_Ese nerd me las va a pagar_"–se dice a sí mismo, mientras pisa el acelerador.

* * *

Las balas surcaban el aire, a una velocidad tremenda. Todas tenían como objetivo a la chica de cabello negro y largo, la cual se movió rápidamente para esquivarlas. Los delincuentes del curioso listón rojo en la cabeza, disparaban de manera maniática. Tenían una misión que cumplir, sea como sea debían asesinar a la hija del campeón.

En clara desventaja, por no estar armada. Videl tuvo que cubrirse de los disparos detrás de una columna de concreto. Aún así, la situación le entusiasma más y más. Mira en todas las direcciones, buscando cualquier cosa para poder usarla en su defensa. Dentro del banco, hay muchas cosas que se puede usar, pero ninguna es la suficientemente resistente como para detener una bala en movimiento.

Segundos más tarde, pasó lo que la chica ojiazul esperaba. Logró escuchar como golpeaban el suelo, los cargadores vacíos de las armas. Sabía que contaba con pocos segundos, antes de que los criminales recargaran sus rifles. Por lo que sin perder tiempo, salió de su refugio y corrió hacia el primer criminal que vio.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, se lanzó al suelo para poder deslizarse sobre su superficie liza. Con gran precisión, logró pasar entre las piernas del tipo, para inmediatamente ponerse pie. Al estar a las espaldas del criminal, colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del sujeto, para luego poner su mano derecha en la muñeca.

Rápidamente le torció el hombro hacia la derecha, al mismo tiempo que le doblaba la muñeca hacia la izquierda. Acción que provocó gran dolor al delincuente, soltando su revólver calibre nueve milímetros. La justiciera adolescente contra el crimen, aplicó más presión hasta el punto de dislocar el brazo del maleante…dejándolo fuera de combate por el dolor.

"_Uno menos, faltan cinco_"–piensa Videl.

Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de la chica, uno de los criminales la tomó por la retaguardia. Con la clara intención, de asfixiarla con su brazo derecho. Pero no contó con la agilidad de la joven, quien le sujetó la mano…para luego dar un giro sobre su propio eje, para quedar cara a cara con su atacante.

– Dulces sueños… ¡idiota! –Le dice Videl, antes de darle un codazo en la mandíbula con su brazo izquierdo, enviando a dormir al criminal–"_dos menos, faltan cuatro_"–dice mentalmente

Para cuando el segundo criminal cayó al suelo, los demás hombres armados ya tenían sus armas recargadas, por lo que reanudaron el fuego. La novia de Shapner, miró al piso y tomó el revólver que había tirado el criminal, que ella le había dislocado el brazo. Sintiendo los proyectiles cerca, se cubrió de ellos detrás de una máquina expendedora de bebidas gaseosas.

A pesar de que a Videl, no le gustaban las armas de fuego. La policía hacía ya unos meses, la incluyó en una práctica de manejo de armas. Por lo que fue entrenada, para la utilización de una gran variedad de armamento. Así que esta será la primera vez, que utilice un revólver en un combate real.

La máquina de gaseosas, ha recibido tantos disparos que por medio de los agujeros, se riega el líquido de las latas de gaseosa. La chica asoma su cabeza con cuidado, para luego apuntar su arma. Con sus cristalinos ojos azules, divisa a uno de los criminales. Al parecer a este, se le ha atascado su rifle AK-47 y forcejea para hacerla funcionar.

Rápidamente le apunta y dispara. Al apretar el disparador, el mecanismo interno del arma activa el casquillo, que a su vez enciende la pólvora dentro de este. La bala no resiste la presión sobre ella, por lo que irremediablemente se libera del casquillo y avanza por el cañón del arma. El proyectil sale por completo del revólver, desplazándose velozmente hasta impactar en la pierna derecha del criminal, quien cae al suelo.

Videl no quería matarlo, fue por eso que le disparó a una zona no letal. Pero la chica no tiene tiempo, para celebrar por su buena puntería.

"_Tres menos, faltan tres_"–medita la joven justiciera.

Los criminales detienen el fuego, sus armas pesadas se han quedado sin municiones. Dos de los delincuentes se le hacen señas al tercero, quien asiente con la cabeza sabiendo lo que le quieren decir.

La hija del campeón, sale corriendo de su escondite aún sosteniendo la pistola en la mano. La chica les dispara a los otros dos hombres que corren hacia a ella. Pero estos están protegidos por chalecos blindados, por lo que no salen lastimados. Ella continúa presionando el disparador, pero ya no salen más balas del arma.

Deja caer el arma al piso, y sale hacia la batalla de tipo cuerpo a cuerpo. El primer hombre le arroja un derechazo, que Videl esquiva agachándose un poco. Usando su baja estatura comparada con él, le propina un golpe a la zona baja del estómago. Cosa que hace que el delincuente, caiga al suelo del dolor.

De repente, ella siente como le ponen una mano en su hombro derecho. A lo que gira sólo para recibir, un potente puñetazo en la cara. Seguido de una patada al pecho, que la empuja algunos pasos hacia atrás. La chica peinada con dos coletas, lleva su mano a su cara donde percibe un líquido espeso que brota de su nariz.

Muy molesta regresa a la acción, lanzando una patada la altura de la cara. Pero antes de que su pie toque a su oponente. Este atrapa su pierna inmovilizándosela, y dejando a Videl con un sólo pie para apoyarse en el piso.

– Buen intento estúpida–se burla el criminal–pero no funcionó.

Videl da pequeños saltos, con su pierna derecha para poder mantener el equilibrio.

– Así, haber qué te parece esto–los pequeños saltos, se hicieron más potentes hasta el punto de darle el suficiente impulso, como para levantar en el aire su única pierna libre y así poder golpear en cabeza al criminal con su otro pie.

El golpe deja fuera de combate al hombre, y ambos caen al suelo.

– ¡Rápido, salgan de aquí! –les grita la mejor amiga de Ireza, a los rehenes. Los cuales sin perder tiempo salen corriendo por la puerta–ya pueden entrar–dice Videl por la radio que le dieron cuando llegó a la escena.

Pero de repente se da cuenta de algo. Los criminales eran seis en total, pero en el piso hay sólo cinco…aún falta uno por detener. El grupo de intervención especial de la policía, ingresa al banco. Donde arrestan a los cinco criminales. Pero el sexto no aparece, hasta que se escucha una fuerte risa.

– ¡Alto ahí! –Grita uno de los policías al criminal– ¡tírese al piso y coloque sus manos en la cabeza!

El sexto y último delincuente, mantiene sus manos en el aire. Pero lentamente las lleva a su pecho, donde sujeta con fuerza su gabardina.

– ¡Ya escuchó, arrójese al suelo! –le gritó otro de los oficiales de azul.

A pesar de no tener manera de escapar, el hombre continúa riendo sin importarle que le apunten.

– Díganme–habla– ¿a alguno de ustedes les gustan las sorpresas?

Como no le responde, decide revelar su sorpresa. En un rápido movimiento, desabrocha su abrigo.

– ¡Todos atrás! –Ordena un policía–es un suicida.

El delincuente tiene atado alrededor de su torso, una gran cantidad de barras de explosivos conectadas entre sí. En la parte del pecho, se encontraba un cronómetro que está a punto de llegar a cero. Los oficiales junto con Videl, corren lo más rápido que pueden antes que ocurra la detonación.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

El hombre bomba, detonó potentemente. Causando que el banco sufriera graves daños, hasta el punto de que gran parte de la estructura cayera. Los escombros de la institución bancaria, salieron expelidos por el aire...para luego caer sobre los curiosos que se encontraban en el lugar. La nube de espeso humo y polvo, se fue expandiendo por los alrededores. La cual eclipsó la luz del sol, por unos cuantos minutos hasta que poco a poco, se fue asentando.

Por suerte, ninguna persona presente resultó herida de gravedad. Aún así, todos tosían por causa del polvo que les dificultaba la respiración. A los varios minutos de terminado todo, los paramédicos ayudaron a las personas que así los necesitaran, incluyendo a Videl para poderle detener la pequeña hemorragia en su nariz.

* * *

– _Después del caos producido hace unos instantes_–narra un periodista–_la normalidad ha regresado a nuestra ciudad, las autoridades mantienen en su poder a los responsables del secuestro a excepción claro está, del suicida que sacrificó su vida por un motivo aún no aclarado por el momento_–afirma–_pero no podemos olvidar, a nuestra joven y valiente heroína quien se encargó de solucionar el incidente…la gran ¡Videl Satán!_ –gritó.

El camarógrafo realiza una toma panorámica del lugar, donde se puede apreciar a Videl con un pequeño vendaje en su nariz saludando a los presentes. Y también se es posible escuchar, a la multitud aclamándola.

– _¡Videl, Videl, Videl, Videl!_

En ese momento, el televisor que era observado por muchos ojos, fue destruido por las ráfagas de una ametralladora.

– Por lo que veo, no eres buena perdedora–le dice el líder la banda Red Shark–y al parecer tu pequeña sorpresa fracasó–ríe un poco.

– Esto aún no termina–le responde Lunch–apenas es el comienzo.

– Entonces dime–comenta– ¿Cuál será nuestro primer movimiento?

– Lo primero que debemos hacer, es mantenerla vigilada–argumenta–así sabremos qué hace y dónde está, en todo momento.

– ¿Y cómo haremos para vigilarla? –Le cuestionó–ella nos conoce, así que si nos acercamos un poco nos reconocerá.

– Ese no es ningún problema–sonríe–dentro de la escuela en la que asiste, tengo a un miembro de mi banda infiltrado…él se encargará de mantenernos informados.

– ¿De quién se trata? –se le acerca, y saca de su traje un pequeño frasco de perfume para comenzar a usarlo.

– Está bien, te lo diré se trata de…–cuando iba a decirlo, su nariz captó un olor algo molesto para ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le dice al ver la clara molestia que tiene.

– Ese aroma–dice sintiendo que estornudará en cualquier momento–no lo soporto–entonces gira y lo mira– ¡idiota soy alérgica al perfume!...ahhh….ahhh…achuuuu–estornudó.

Los hombres de la banda Red Shark, no podían creer lo que veían. La mujer rubia y agresiva, cambió a una chica de cabello azul y de rostro apacible.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó?

– Lo que ocurre es que la jefa–responde uno de los seguidores de Lunch–tiene extraños ataques de alergia, y cuando estornuda sufre algunos cambios.

Después de la explicación, los criminales regresan su mirada a la mujer frente a ellos.

– ¡Ohh Dios mío! –Dice la chica– ¿dónde estoy?... ¿qué hago aquí? –Ella nota a los hombres que le rodean– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –al ver la ametralladora en su mano, la deja caer.

– Jefa–le dice– ¿estás bien?

– ¿Jefa? –Dice la mujer– ¿acaso yo mando aquí?

Los hombres miembros de su banda, asienten en respuesta a su pregunta.

– Entonces vamos a decorar este lugar–dice al mirar los alrededores–porque está horrible…quiero que me traigan muchas flores.

– ¡Flores! –dicen los criminales.

– ¡Sí!... ¡de todos los colores!

Los sujetos bajo sus órdenes, no le quedan más que obedecerla. Además que algunos ya están acostumbrados, a sus repentinos cambios de personalidad. Pero para los que son nuevos en su banda, es una experiencia que nunca olvidarán.

* * *

La chica de cabellos negros, ya ha llegado a su hogar. Luego de un chequeo médico, se determinó que su salud era buena y que ya no era necesario el vendaje en su nariz. Y a pesar de la gran nube de polvo y escombros, producidos en la detonación del banco. Su sistema respiratorio no se vio afectado, por lo que las autoridades de salud le concedieron regresar a su casa.

Videl le agradecía a la suerte, que tuvo participación en el banco. Y así poder escapar de aquel estúpido comercial, que tanto le fastidia. Al entrar a la mansión, es recibida como de costumbre por los sirvientes. A los cuales les ordena que le preparen la tina de baño, debido a que toda su ropa y cabello se encuentran llenos de polvo.

– ¡Videl! –Su padre le llama– ¿te encuentras bien?

– Sí papá, estoy bien–le dice al tenerlo de frente.

– Sabes como me preocupo cuando ayudas a la policía–dice afligido–pero me alegra verte sana y salva, aunque estás muy sucia–le comentó al mirar la estropeada ropa de su hija.

– Eso es lo de menos–se encoge de hombros–con una lavada, queda como nueva.

– Eso me alegra–él observa como su hija, sube lentamente las escaleras–por cierto, no te preocupes si no me ves mañana en casi todo el día.

Videl se voltea– ¿Por qué?... ¿a dónde irás?

– La televisora de la ciudad, realizará un pequeño debate sobre las próximas elecciones de alcalde–le explicó–así que debo estar presente, pero antes de que comience me reuniré con mi equipo de campaña, para terminar detalles sobre mi preparación para todas las posibles preguntas que me formulen.

– Así, está bien–dice no muy interesada–te deseo suerte papá.

– Gracias hija–le agradece y se retira a su oficina privada.

La justiciera llega al baño dentro de su habitación, para poder asear su cuerpo.

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba el nuevo día, lentamente los estudiantes se hacían presentes a las lecciones. Desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso, un hombre habla por teléfono al mismo tiempo que observa con detenimiento…a la hija del campeón llegar.

– No se preocupen por nada–dice–seguiré el plan, tal y como Lunch me lo ordenó…no le quitaré los ojos de encima a Videl, el más mínimo movimiento que haga se los comunicaré–y con eso la llamada terminó.

De inmediato, guardó su teléfono móvil dispuesto a comenzar con su misión.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Natheril, Lilia. Takarai, Lupetiu, meli-chan123, Chibi Ichigo, Oyuky Chan y a Sakuramsm, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Les agradezco muchísimo a ustedes ocho, esta es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios para un capítulo. Y me había acostumbrado a sólo recibir dos o tres como máximo, por lo que recibir ocho me alegró mucho. Una vez más les doy las gracias, ojalá sea así todo el tiempo. Si no es mucho pedir de mí parte.

A Lupetiu le voy a responder su comentario, sé que tal vez no es buena idea escribir varias historias al mismo tiempo, en parte te doy la razón. Pero yo lo hago porque es un reto personal que me impuse.

Lo que ocurre, es que muchos de mis autores favoritos en ingles escriben muchas historias al mismo tiempo, por lo que yo me pregunté si era capaz de hacer algo parecido. Y es por eso que escribo tres fanfics a la vez **(El Príncipe Gohan, Romulus, Ávalon)**.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

El joven príncipe caminó por los concurridos corredores de la escuela, luego de una corta visita a su casillero para tomar unos cuantos libros y cuadernos allí guardados. Avanzó directamente hacia su salón, que como era normal. Los demás estudiantes, se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos. Y así dar inicio, a la jornada educativa.

– Buenos días–saludó al ver a las personas frente a él.

– Buenos días Gohan–Ireza y Videl, le saludan al unísono.

El principesco muchacho toma asiento.

– ¡Gohan! –Exclamó la rubia– ¿Por qué te quitaste los lentes?

– Sólo seguí un consejo que me dieron–mira a Videl quien le sonríe, y él devuelve el gesto.

– Bueno, pues fue un buen consejo–argumentó la chica–te ves mucho mejor así.

– Gracias–agradece.

En ese momento, se escuchan pasos acercándose. Se trataba de Shapner, el cual toma asiento en el lugar que le corresponde. Su rostro no se muestra muy alegre.

– Hola Shapner–le saluda el hijo de Goku.

El yerno del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, sólo se queda callado y le mira con desprecio. Gohan no entiende su actitud, por lo que permanece callado.

– Oye–le dice Videl al rubio– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

– Hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo–le responde con seriedad.

Luego de contestar, miró con sigilo al príncipe.

"_Ya quiero ver su cara_"–piensa–"_después de la golpiza que recibirá, sólo espero que ese trío de idiotas no me fallen_".

El salón lentamente se llenó de las voces de los alumnos, quienes platicaban que diversos temas. Algunos felicitaron a la joven luchadora contra el crimen, por haber logrado detener a los criminales que atacaron el banco de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no todos le felicitaban. Ángela y su grupo de seguidoras.

Las porristas sí se hubieran alegrado, si la chica de los ojos azules. Durante la batalla con los delincuentes, hubiera recibido cualquier tipo de lesión. Haciendo que faltara a la escuela, por varias semanas. Y así no tendrían que ver su cara en la escuela, de todas maneras. Ellas bajo el mando de la pelirroja, ya han iniciado con su plan para desacreditarla.

Inesperadamente, el maestro de literatura ingresó al salón. Por lo que la clase comenzó de inmediato.

* * *

– ¡Bulma está casada! –una peculiar criatura, gritó en el gimnasio de la escuela– ¡y ya es madre!... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

– ¡No hables tan fuerte Puar! –El antiguo bandido del desierto le regañó–recuerda que nadie sabe de ti, y tampoco quiero que te descubran.

– Sí lo siento–se disculpa–pero ya estoy cansado de estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

– Sé que no te gusta estar escondido, y lo siento por ti–le dice Yamcha–pero tienes que entender, que si la gente ve a un gato azul, que sabe flotar en el aire–argumenta–y que sobre todo puede hablar, bueno se asustarían mucho.

– Eso lo entiendo–sonríe–pero lo que más me asombró, es eso de que Bulma se ha casado.

– Sí Puar–habló–pero mejor ni me lo recuerdes, además que ese marido suyo es un verdadero engreído.

– Y dime Yamcha–dijo– ¿Bulma ha cambiado mucho físicamente?

– Bueno–cruza sus piernas sobre su escritorio, ubicado en su oficina dentro del gimnasio–es obvio que con el tiempo envejezca un poco, pero sigue manteniendo muy buen gusto para vestir.

– Ya veo–le dijo el gato flotante.

El pobre Yamcha, se ha dado cuenta de que ya es inútil seguir pensando en el pasado. Por sus acciones su relación con la mujer de pelo azul, se echó a perder. Y ahora no le queda más opción, que continuar hacia adelante.

– ¿Le dijiste sobre Gohan? –le cuestionó el gato.

– Ahh sí, pero no pude darle muchos detalles–responde–pero me dio su tarjeta y tenía pensado llamarla ahora mismo.

– Entonces llámala–flota hasta el teléfono, lo toma y se lo entrega–es posible que crea lo mismo que nosotros.

– Sí Puar–tomó el aparato.

El antigua bandido del desierto, observó la tarjeta que tiene el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula. Y en ella estaban escritas las centrales telefónicas, a donde se puede comunicar con la empresa. El maestro de deportes, marcó el primer número. Enseguida le contestó una secretaria, que de inmediato le comunicó a la oficina privada de la dueña de la empresa.

– Diga–una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Bulma, soy yo Yamcha–dice.

– Ahh hola Yamcha–le respondió– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

– ¿Vas a estar ocupada todo el día? –le preguntó.

– Bueno, tengo que asistir a unas reuniones de la empresa–afirmó–pero puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda.

– Excelente, tengo que terminar de contarte sobre ese muchacho–le comentó–tal y como te lo conté ayer, me recuerda mucho a Goku y su nombre es Gohan.

– ¿Gohan? –Dice interesada–creo que ese nombre ya lo he escuchado antes… ¿adónde nos vemos?

– Yo salgo del trabajo hasta tarde–le dialogó– ¿te parece a las dos de la tarde?...nos veremos en una cafetería llamada Satán.

– ¿Cafetería Satán? –Dice–en esa ciudad no son buenos inventando nombres.

Él suelta una carcajada– ¿Y qué esperabas?...es la ciudad del campeón, pero estoy seguro que Goku o hasta yo, podríamos derrotarlo sin problemas.

– Es verdad, bueno debo irme–se despide–pero nos vemos a las dos.

– Sí Bulma, gracias y hasta luego–ambos cuelgan el teléfono.

Mientras Yamcha se prepara para su siguiente clase, la mujer del cabello azulado. Enciende un cigarro en la tranquilidad de su oficina.

– ¡Conque viéndote con otro a escondidas mujer! –una voz gruesa se esparció por la oficina.

– ¡Vegeta! –La gran científica gritó asustada– ¡no me vuelvas a asustar así!... ¡casi me ahogo con el cigarro!

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese insecto contigo? –preguntó serio, reclinado en una pared y de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? –Se levantó y caminó hacia él– ¿acaso estás celoso Vegeta?

– ¡Yo celoso! –Voltea su rostro ligeramente sonrojado hacia un lado– ¡qué estupideces dices mujer!

Bulma sonríe–No tienes porqué preocuparte Vegeta–regresa a su asiento–Yamcha sólo quiere hablarme sobre un alumno suyo, nada más–dice–es más, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

– No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías mujer–camina lentamente hacia la puerta de la oficina–además, debo continuar con el entrenamiento de Trunks, el mocoso se está haciendo un poco holgazán.

– Entiendo–le dijo Bulma.

– Te veo luego mujer–salió por la puerta.

Al quedar sola, vuelve a fumar otro cigarro.

* * *

Era un día muy soleado, y el viento soplaba con fuerza en los alrededores de la secundaria. Los alumnos del salón de Gohan, al terminar sus clases de literatura y luego la de química. Les toca otra clase de deportes, ya todos se encuentran con su ropa deportiva puesta y sólo aguardaban por la llegada de Yamcha.

– Mira eso Gohan–le señala Ireza–son los camiones de la Corporación Cápsula, viene a reconstruir la biblioteca.

– Sí ya los veo–responde al ver los vehículos.

Alrededor de dos docenas de camiones, ingresaron a la preparatoria. La mitad venía llena de materiales de construcción, mientras que la otra mitad contaba con trabajadores. El convoy de vehículos, se estacionó a las afueras del gimnasio. Lugar donde comenzaron a descargar todo lo que traían.

– Buenos días a todos–Yamcha ya llegó–lamento el retraso, pero comencemos de una vez.

Al terminar de pasar lista, el maestro dio instrucciones.

– Como pueden ver, el gimnasio será utilizado como bodega para guardar los materiales de construcción, para la nueva biblioteca–les dijo a sus alumnos–por lo que no se podrá usar por algún tiempo.

– Entonces–le interrumpió Videl–si el gimnasio no se puede usar… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

– Eso les iba a decir precisamente–continuó hablando–en la clase de hoy, efectuaremos una pequeña competición de atletismo, será una carrera de relevos cuyos equipos deben ser de cuatro miembros–dijo–para que sea equilibrado, cada grupo debe ser de dos mujeres y dos hombres…así que ustedes mismos organicen sus equipos a su gusto.

Sin perder tiempo los adolescentes organizaron los grupos, Ireza rápidamente antes de que otro equipo se lo llevara, tomó a Gohan para incluirlo en su grupo. El cual lo formaba, Shapner, Gohan, Videl e Ireza. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, caminaron hasta la pista de atletismo con la que cuenta la escuela.

También decidieron el orden, en el cual saldrán cada uno. Videl sería la primera, seguida de Ireza, el tercero es Shapner y por último Gohan. La chica de los ojos azules, fue quien organizó la secuencia de participantes. Ella tomaría toda la ventaja posible, para que la rubia alegre quien es la más lenta del cuarteto. No tuviera problemas, y así dejar a los chicos más rápidos para cerrar la carrera.

– Bien chicos–le dice Yamcha–el primer corredor de cada equipo, que pase al frente y se coloque en un carril diferente.

Los siete corredores se sitúan en su lugar.

– Esto se llama estafeta–a cada una les da una barra de metal, de unos treinta centímetros de largo–cada uno la llevará en la mano mientras corre, al regresar al punto de partida deberá entregársela a su relevo y así sucesivamente–dice–hasta que la carrera termine.

Mientras todo se preparaba, Gohan sabía que no podía usar toda su velocidad. Por lo que correría lo más normal posible, sin demostrar sus habilidades a toda la clase.

– Competidores, estén atentos al sonido de mi silbato–dice, y cinco segundos después sonó su silbato.

Los siete adolescentes salieron disparados, cada uno daba lo mejor de sí. Mientras que sus compañeros los alentaban. Las largas coletas de Videl, se agitaban con el viento al correr. A pesar de que iba a la cabeza, su ventaja era mínima. Ya que otros tres chicos, le pisaban los talones. Decidida a darle la mayor ventaja a Ireza, apretó el paso en los últimos metros.

En la línea de salida, Ireza estaba ya en posición y sólo esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Instantes después, la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Arribó a la línea de salida, le pasó la estafeta a la rubia que usando sus delgadas piernas corrió lo más deprisa posible. A pesar de no ser muy veloz, gracias a la ventaja hecha por Videl.

Pudo mantener cierta distancia en relación a los demás competidores, quienes le perseguían a mucha velocidad. Shapner era el siguiente, y para cuando Ireza le dio la estafeta. Arrancó en potencia y no tuvo ningún problema durante la carrera. Parecía que la competencia la ganaría el equipo de Videl, pero aún falta una vuelta más.

El hijo de Goku, veía a Shapner acercarse cada vez más. Lo que no contaba es que el rubio a propósito, tenía planeado sabotear a sus compañeros. Cuando llegó el momento de pasarle la estafeta a Gohan, deliberadamente la dejó caer antes de dársela y así complicarle las cosas. Acción que retrasó a Gohan, debido a que los demás competidores.

Le habían sobrepasado, para cuando el príncipe salió corriendo. Los demás le llevaban veinte metros de ventaja, para él tal distancia no sería un problema si corriera a fondo. Pero no podía usar sus dones en esta ocasión. Y irremediablemente, tuvo que correr a una velocidad normal. Llegando de último a la meta.

– Lo siento chicos–dice fingiendo que está agitado, con ese mínimo ejercicio no se agotaría de verdad–no llegué a tiempo, por mi culpa perdimos.

– No importa Gohan–Ireza por el contrario, si está cansada y el sudor fluye por su cara–es sólo un juego.

– Sí Gohan, tranquilo–Videl le dice–no pasa nada.

– La próxima vez, corre más rápido–el rubio le dice molesto.

– Por hoy ha sido todo, pero antes de que se retiren–Yamcha les dice–les aviso que la escuela estará realizando en un mes, un pequeño torneo de artes marciales…todos los que quieran participar, deberán anotarse en las listas de inscripción que estarán colgadas en algunas paredes por toda la escuela–les comunicó–a partir de hoy, tienen siete días para inscribirse…bueno hasta la siguiente clase, adiós.

Muchos pensaban que el torneo es una buena idea, por lo que sería divertido ver los combates. Videl pensaba seriamente en participar, al igual que Shapner. Ireza sabiendo que la pelinegra y el rubio participarían, pensaba en porras para ellos. Pero a Gohan no le interesaba el evento, pero tenía la sensación de que el maestro Yamcha. Quería que él participara, tal como lo intentó convencer días antes.

Los estudiantes caminan de regreso, al edificio principal de la escuela. Todos menos uno, Shapner se separó del grupo y caminó hasta detrás del gimnasio. Donde se encuentra, con sus tres secuaces.

– ¿Están listos para hacerlo?

– Sí–le responde uno de los chicos.

– Muy bien, espero que no fallen–les advierte al verlos, cada uno está armado con un bate de béisbol.

* * *

A pocos minutos después de la finalización de las clases, es muy reducida la cantidad de alumnos que todavía permanecen en las instalaciones educativas.

– Oigan chicos–Ángela saluda unos pocos de sus compañeros de clase, que aún permanecen en las afueras de la escuela, sentados en unas bancas– ¿están ocupados?

La pelirroja le hace señas a sus seguidoras, las cuales se les acercan provocativamente a los jóvenes.

– No–le respondes los hombres al unísono.

– Nosotras queremos platicarles sobre algo–Ángela se sienta en las piernas de uno de los hombres, sus seguidoras hacen lo mismo que su abeja reina con cada chico– ¿nunca han pensado que pasa algo raro con Videl?

– ¿Algo raro?–cuestionó uno de los muchachos.

– ¿No les parece extraño que una chica adolescente, pueda vencer a ladrones fuertemente armados y siendo más grandes que ella? –les preguntó.

– Eso se debe a que es la hija del campeón–argumentó uno de ellos, pero una de las porristas con sus manos lo tomó por la cara para que la viera.

– Reconsidera eso un momento… ¿de verdad crees que la policía necesite de una chica que ni siquiera ha terminado la preparatoria, para poder detener a los criminales?...a mí me parece difícil de creer.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –indagó otro.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto directamente a Videl ganarle a un ladrón? –dijo otra chica.

– No–responde uno de los jóvenes–sabemos lo que pasa, porque en la televisación lo dicen.

– ¡Ese es exactamente nuestro punto! –Gritó Ángela– ¿cómo me aseguran ustedes que eso es verdad?...en la televisión inventan muchas cosas.

Los chicos la escuchan atentos.

– Piensen esto–dice–y si todo eso fuera mentira, y sólo una farsa para que Videl sea la héroe de la ciudad, siendo su padre el campeón…a mí me parece todo muy sospechoso.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que Videl detiene a los delincuentes?

– Bueno, su padre es el hombre más rico de la cuidad–le contestó–el perfectamente podría pagarle a unos cuantos tipos, para que se hagan pasar por ladrones y ella supuestamente les ganaría.

– ¡Pero la policía de verdad la llama!...yo he sido testigo de eso–dice.

– La policía también es cómplice de la farsa–respondió otra porrista–Mr. Satán les podría pagar para que deliberadamente, llame a Videl y la farsa se hace más elaborada.

– Pues ahora que lo pienso–dijo–sí es un poco raro, que una chica le gane a tipos con ametralladoras y bombas…como pasó ayer en el banco.

– ¡Verdad que sí! –Dice Ángela–estoy completamente segura de que todo es mentira, con el propósito de hacer famosa a Videl y a su padre.

– Ahora vayan y díganles esto a todos los que conozcan–le sugirió una de las porristas–todos merecen saber la verdad.

– ¡Eso haremos! –dicen al mismo tiempo.

Con la semilla de la duda sobre Videl, plantada en ellos. Las chicas se despiden de ellos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Lento pero seguro, el plan para destruir la reputación de la chica de ojos azules, avanza con éxito.

* * *

Gohan caminaba por la acera con destino a su empleo, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber ganado la carrera de relevos. Él sabía que los demás, habían corrido a su máxima capacidad. Pero él se contuvo para no revelar su súper velocidad. Aunque se sentía incómodo con lo que pasó, sabía que hizo lo correcto.

Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba, percibía tres presencias que le venían siguiendo desde la escuela. Por el bajo poder que tienen, presume que se trata de humanos corrientes. Continuó caminando con calma, cuando llegó a un callejón. Saltó al techo de un edificio cercano, desde allí observó a los tres chicos que le seguían.

– ¿Adónde diablos se metió? –preguntó Jin.

– No sé–respondió Tetsu–pero yo lo vi entrar aquí.

– Miren allí–les señala Shun–hay unos basureros, tal vez se escondió ahí.

Los tres chicos enviados por Shapner, inspeccionan los basureros uno por uno. Pero Gohan no se encontraba allí.

– ¿Buscan a alguien? –una voz se percibió por detrás de ellos–si quieren les ayudo.

Al voltearse, se encontraba el objetivo de su búsqueda.

– ¡Es él! –dicen al unísono.

De inmediato, Jin corre hacia Gohan empuñando su bate. Pero el príncipe heredero de la Tierra del Fuego, giró sobre sí mismo. Cuando el chico estuvo cerca de él, le dio una patada en la espalda tumbándolo al piso. Gohan se defendería de cualquier ataque contra él, pero lo haría de manera moderada para no matar ni lastimar seriamente a los humanos.

– Esto no tiene que pasar–les advierte el nieto del Rey–sólo díganme qué quieren, y porqué hacen esto.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes no entienden con palabras. Y ambos lo atacan. Tetsu fue por la derecha, mientras que Shun por la izquierda. Tetsu usó su bate, pero el principesco joven. Se agachó justo a tiempo, para que el bate de madera. Le pasara por arriba, pero luego alguien lo intentaba asfixiar. Jin había regresado, y usando su propio bate.

Se lo colocó en el cuello, aprovechando que estaba detrás de Gohan. Pero el protegido de Picorro, reaccionó rápido. Y con unos cuantos codazos al estómago del chico, logró hacer que este lo soltara. Cuando volteó su mirada al frente, recibió un golpe en la cara. Shun lo había golpeado con su bate.

Pero increíblemente para los chicos, el bate se había partido por la mitad. Al chocar contra la cara de Gohan, el príncipe tomó ventaja de la situación. Y sujetó a Tetsu por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo hasta que sus pies colgaban en el aire. Al ver la cara de espanto del chico, Gohan lo lanzó contra uno de los basureros en el lugar.

Jin se levantó con dificultad y huyó despavorido. El pobre de Tetsu, salió del basurero completamente cubierto de basura y también escapa. Al ver que estaba sin ayuda, Shun se rindió y desistió de atacar de nuevo.

– No voy a repetir las cosas dos veces–le dice molesto– ¿por qué hacen esto y quién los envió?

El chico no responde.

– ¡Habla! –Gohan lo confronta frente a frente– ¡responde!

– Shapner…Shapner, él sabe lo del beso–fue lo único que dijo antes de también salir corriendo.

"_¿Shapner?_"–Piensa–"_¡Él ya sabe lo que pasó!_"

El chico se acomodó su ropa, ligeramente arrugada y maltratada. Y continuó su camino a su trabajo, mientras que piensa en qué va hacer ahora, su pacífica estadía en la ciudad se está complicando mucho.

* * *

La cafetería estaba moderadamente llena, mientras que algunas personas degustaban de un café. La mujer de cabello azul, esperaba por su acompañante. El cual entraba apresurado por la puerta, cargando un maletín.

– Perdón por la demora–se disculpa y toma asiento–vine lo más rápido que pude.

– No te preocupes–le respondió la empresaria y científica–de todas maneras quería un café.

– ¿Desea ordenar algo? –una mesera le pregunta al recién llegado.

– Sí gracias–le comenta–tráigame un café con leche.

– ¿Desea algo para comer? –le cuestionó.

– No gracias, sólo el café.

La mesera se retira con la orden.

– Bien Yamcha–le dijo Bulma–cuéntame porqué te preocupas tanto por ese chico.

– Como te lo había contado–habla–muchas cosas en él me recuerdan a Goku.

– ¿Cómo qué cosas? –pregunta.

– Cuando pelea, lo hace de una manera muy similar a Goku–dice–también su apariencia es parecida, su rostro es igual a Goku.

– Bueno, te creo pero–le da un último sorbo a su café–yo nunca lo he visto, si tuviera una fotografía de él podría verlo.

– Yo ya había pensado en eso–se agacha a su maletín–tomé una de las fotografías del registro de la escuela–el maletín se comienza a mover violentamente y cuando lo abre, algo azul y peludo sale desde dentro.

– ¡Bulma! –Puar la abrazó al verla– ¡tantos años sin verte!

– ¡Puar!...me alegra verte también–le devuelve el abrazo– ¿cómo has estado?

– Bien, pero Yamcha me mantiene encerrado–le recrimina.

– ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –Bulma le dice molesta.

– Yo lo hago para que no lo vean–se defiende–se podrían asustar si lo ven–se agacha de nuevo y saca una carpeta–míralo.

Bulma abre la carpeta, y mira con atención las fotografías del chico.

– Es cierto Yamcha–le dice seriamente–es muy parecido a Goku…yo diría que son como dos gotas de agua.

– Su café señor–la mecerá le lleva su bebida.

– Gracias–le agradece a la chica y mira de nuevo a Bulma–ves, lo que te dije era verdad–argumenta–además su nombre es Gohan, y si la memoria no me falla, estoy completamente seguro que ese era el nombre del abuelo de Goku.

– ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

– Puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme–dice firmemente–que este chico no sólo tiene que ver con Goku, sino que es su propio hijo.

– ¡Él hijo de Goku! –se asombra– ¡no lo creo!

– Pero tu misma lo dijiste, son casi iguales.

– Sí, pero estamos hablando de Goku–afirmó–él sólo pensaba en comida, no creo que pensara en tener un hijo y aunque lo fuera… ¿qué está haciendo en esta ciudad?

– Eso no lo sé–dice–pero él debe saber qué pasó con Goku.

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Bulma suena. La necesitan de regreso en la Corporación Cápsula, por lo que tenía que irse.

– ¿Puedo llevarme la foto? –le dice a su ex novio.

– Sí, claro.

– Investigaré todo lo que pueda, si averiguo algo te lo diré–recoge su bolso y se pone de pie.

– Gracias Bulma, adiós.

– Adiós Bulma–se despide Puar.

– Hasta pronto chicos–les sonríe y se retira.

"_Sé que ella confirmará mis sospechas_"–piensa al verla salir por la puerta de la cafetería.

* * *

El chico ya ha llegado a su empleo, pero su mente no deja de pensar en lo que pasó hace poco. Ahora se ha metido en un grave problema, conociendo el carácter escasamente amigable del rubio. Lo que menos quiere es ser parte, de una confrontación que arruine su búsqueda para encontrar a su futura esposa.

Esposa que aún no halla, son muy pocas las candidatas. Y aún ninguna lo termina de convencer. Pero el problema con Shapner lo inquieta, él envió a esos chicos para golpearlo. Es obvio que en forma de venganza por lo que sucedió, pero le inquieta saber cómo fue que el rubio se enteró de todo.

Es probable que él haya escuchado todo cuando habló con Videl, estuvo tan concentrado en hablar con Videl. Que no revisó con cuidado la azotea, y es probable que el yerno del campeón. Se hubiera ocultado en alguna parte de la terraza. Ahora que lo piensa, ya Videl estará enterado de lo que sucedió. Él pobre chico quien quería dejar ese asunto en el pasado, deberá hablar de nuevo con ella por lo mismo.

Al entrar al establecimiento comercial, fue en busca de su trapeador y demás utensilios para trabajar. Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaban guardados, donde se acostumbra depositarlos después de usarlos. Al ver en varias direcciones, ve a un empleado nuevo usar sus cosas. Cuando iba a pedírselos, su supervisor lo interceptó.

– ¡Oye Gohan! –le llama– ¡ven para acá!

– Michael–le saluda– ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué usan mis cosas?

– Por la sencilla razón de que ya no son tus cosas–le respondió.

– ¡Qué! –Gritó– ¿acaso me han despedido?... ¡pero necesito el empleo!

– No, nada de eso–le tranquilizó–lo que sucede, es que te han ascendido de puesto.

– Me ascendieron–dice– ¿y qué haré ahora?

– Sígueme.

Ambos hombres de inmediato, ingresan a la cocina.

– A partir de ahora–le explica–ya no serás más del equipo de limpieza, sino eres de la cocina.

– Entonces voy a cocinar–dijo dudoso–pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

– De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte–argumentó–para eso hay entrenamiento.

– Entiendo.

Los dos se colocan en frente de una parrilla.

– Lo primero que debes hacer, es lavarte las manos–en ese momento los dos toman un poco de jabón de un dispensador–recuerda tallar todo lugar, también la muñeca y no puedes usar ni anillos ni ningún otro adorno en tus manos.

– Sí.

– Luego dependiendo de la orden que te den–dice–tomas la cantidad necesaria de tortas de carne, y con cuidado las colocas en la parrilla–el hace todo al mismo tiempo que lo dice–no es necesario agregar aceite de cocina, la carne ya tiene suficiente grasa para cocinarla por sí misma.

– Ya veo–Gohan mira todo con detalles, y al mismo tiempo comienza a sentir hambre.

– Enseguida, volteas las tortas con la espátula…pero debes dejar la carne el tiempo exacto para que se cocinen y para que no se quemen–le explica–al estar listas, las sacas de la parilla en las pones en esta bandeja–le muestra–después sacas unos panes del estante de aquí abajo, y tomas los que necesites y los introduces en este horno.

– ¿Y eso para qué? –indagó.

– Es para que el pan esté tostado, y así se disfruta más–después de unos pocos minutos, los sacas del horno–cuando esto ya está listo, usas uno de estos empaques desechables con forma cúbica y pones uno de los panes.

Luego se corren a una barra de ensaladas.

– Le agregas un poco de salsa de tomate–Gohan asiente–después colocas los pepinillos, cebolla, lechuga picada y sobre esto añades la mayonesa y mostaza…luego una rebanada de tomate y un queso amarillo–le dice–y para terminar le sitúas la torta de carne, y la otra pieza de pan…y cierras la caja… ¿te quedó claro?

– Sí todo claro–sonríe–pero ahora me dio hambre.

Su supervisor suelta una ligera carcajada–Pues lo siento muchacho, la comida es para los clientes…no para los empleados–dice–ahora vamos a lo que sigue.

Caminan hacia una sección de freidoras.

– Para preparar papas fritas, lo primero que haces es tomar unas cuantas del congelador de allá–le señala dicho aparato–cuando las tienes, las colocas en la cestilla y las sumerges en el aceite…como están congeladas, tardan unos ocho o diez minutos en estar listas.

Se cambian a otra freidora.

– En esta ya están preparadas–toma a la cestilla por el mango–ahora debes escurrirlas, para que no queden demasiado grasosas, para eso cuelgas la cestilla en estos ganchos de aquí–se los muestra–cuando ya están escurridas, las pasas a este contenedor donde se mantienen calientes y con este salero–lo toma–les agregas un poco de sal.

– ¿Y cómo se sirven? –le interrogó.

– Fácil, con esta espátula recoges unas cuantas–dice–eso depende de la orden del cliente, y las depositas en esta bolsa desechable.

– ¿Y las bebidas? –preguntó.

– Por eso no te preocupes, esa parte le corresponde a otros–ambos regresan al lugar de las parrillas–no es necesario que hagas todo esto tu solo, mientras tu haces algo siempre habrá otro haciendo otra parte…pero es importante que sepas cómo se hace, para que ayudes a los demás.

– ¿Cuándo empiezo?–cuestionó.

– Ahora mismo chico–le entrega una espátula–sólo ten cuidado de no quemar mucho la carne, no se puede desperdiciar nada…con el tiempo serás un buen cocinero.

– Eso espero–dice nervioso, luego quedó frente a la parilla–bueno como dice el dicho…la práctica hace al maestro.

Y así el joven príncipe, comenzó a preparar su primera orden. Si la reina viera a su hijo cocinando, de seguro se moriría de la impresión. Después de todo, un miembro de la familia real no debería hacer labores como esos.

"_Mañana será un día terrible_"–piensa al recordar en el incidente en el callejón–"_Shapner y yo, tenemos mucho de que hablar_".

El joven no estaba seguro de qué hacer, sólo esperaba que no se saliera de control.

* * *

Como no pasaba hace mucho, el día de hoy para Videl. Fue muy tranquilo, y la policía no requirió de su ayuda. Después de la escuela, había acompañado a su rubia amiga al centro comercial de la ciudad. A pesar de odiar las tiendas, como era una tarde tranquila y no tenía nada que hacer. No le pareció mala idea, compartir algo de tiempo con Ireza.

Aunque todavía le preocupa, que Lunch esté de regreso en la ciudad. Porque si ella se encuentra en la metrópoli, podría querer reanudar sus actividades delictivas. Pero de tanto pensar en eso, quiso distraerse un poco. Así que ya siendo de noche, tomó una ducha caliente. Ordenó por teléfono, una pizza grande.

Luego subió a su habitación, y se acomodó en su cama. Y encendió el televisor, pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que no quería. Se trataba de cierto comercial de televisión, que casi la hizo atragantarse con la comida al verlo.

–_ Si quiere pasar en compañía de su familia un buen rato_–sonríe la mujer en la pantalla–_venga a Mc Burger, el restaurante que de seguro no le defraudará…nuestro menú cuenta con una gran variedad de bocadillos, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de resistirme a probar uno de nuestros platillos_–le da un gran mordisco a un hamburguesa doble con queso– _¡No hay nada mejor que Mc Burger!_

– _¡Ya lo escuchó!_–dice el narrador de la publicidad–_ ¡la hija del campeón mundial lo dijo!...__ ¡No hay nada mejor que Mc Burger!_

– ¡Maldito comercial estúpido! –Le grita al televisor–me veo como una completa idiota, no pensé que lo pasaran por televisión tan rápido… ¡qué vergüenza! –se cubre su rostro con las manos.

En ese momento, un programa de televisión comenzó y le prestó atención.

– _Muy buenas noches, estimados televidentes_–dice el reportero–_el día de hoy, realizaremos el debate municipal…donde los candidatos a la silla de alcalde responderán preguntas de la población._

La cámara muestra a los candidatos a alcalde, como el actual alcalde que desea ser reelegido. Y por supuesto, el flamante campeón del mundo…Mr. Satán.

Videl al no tener otra cosa que ver, decidió mirar el debate. Le deseó suerte a su papá, pero sobre todo esperaba que no dijera ninguna tontería en televisión, sin duda la hija conoce al padre.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Lilia. Takarai, Lepetiu, Oyuky Chan y a Jhung Yuki, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

A Lepetiu, me gustaría darle un pequeño consejo. Deberías hacerte una cuenta en la página, así cada vez que dejes un comentario. Te lo podré responder directamente, además que tienes la ventaja de poder tener lista de historias y autores favoritos. Y poner las historias que más te gusten en alerta, así cada vez que se actualicen se te avisará por correo.

Para terminar, me gustaría que leyeran una historia que escribí hace poco. Titulada **Orgullo de Campeón**, quien cuenta la vida del campeón del mundo Mr. Satán. Pueden buscarla en mi perfil, me gustaría saber qué opinan.

Feliz año 2011, para todos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11**

En la tranquilidad de la mansión Satán, dentro de la habitación de la justiciera contra el crimen. Ella contempla su aparato de televisión, en el cual ha comenzado el debate sobre las próximas elecciones municipales. Su padre al pretender la silla del alcalde, participa en ya mencionado debate. Cuyo oponente, es el actual alcalde que desea la reelección.

– _Muy bien, antes de comenzar_–dice el periodista y anunciador del programa–_que los dos candidatos se presenten…primero el señor y actual alcalde Mr. Kosuco._

–_ Buenas noches a todos los televidentes_–les saludó el hombre–_estoy seguro que este programa, será de mucho interés para ustedes._

–_ Y ahora_–afirmó el reportero–_un hombre que no necesita presentación, él es el motivo por el cual nuestra ciudad tiene el nombre que posee, lo hemos visto ganar el título de campeón en el torneo de las artes marciales…sin más preámbulo con ustedes_–la cámara muestra al hombre del pelo afro–_el campeón Mr. Satán._

Videl por medio del televisor, vio a su padre hacer su típica pose de victoria. Alzando al aire su flamante cinturón de campeón, para luego hacer el símbolo de triunfo con sus manos. La chica de ojos azules sólo suspiró. Su padre nunca cambiaría, siempre hace lo mismo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo ignoró eso, y continuó mirando la caja parlante.

–_ Bueno, comencemos de inmediato_–el reportero saca unas fichas con preguntas–_yo haré una pregunta y los dos deberán responder, uno después del otro…el primero en contestar siempre será el señor alcalde, seguido de su contendor y ambos tendrán treinta segundos para responder… ¿han entendido señores?_

–_ Sí_–responden al unísono.

–_ Primera pregunta_–dijo mirando a la cámara–_ ¿Cómo pretende disminuir el índice de criminalidad que sufre nuestra ciudad?_

–_ Durante mi actual período, de cuatro años_–comenta–_hemos lanzado a las calles, más policía los cuales están al servicio de la ciudadanía y así mismo aumentaremos el número de oficiales durante los próximos cuatro años, y sumado a esto la realización de más redadas en los centros de reunión de las bandas criminales para ello…_

–_ Lamento interrumpirlo señor alcalde_–le dice–_pero sus treinta segundos ya concluyeron, es el turno de Mr. Satán._

–_ Es verdad que aumentando el número de oficiales en nuestro cuerpo policial_–argumenta–_sería una buena manera para disminuir la criminalidad presente en Ciudad Satán_–para sombro de Videl, su padre hablaba serio y con firmeza, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba–_sin embargo, poner más policías en las calles no implica que haya menos criminales sueltos, la delincuencia debe ser atacada desde su origen, hay que educar a la juventud que el vandalismo no deja nada pero el estudio y esfuerzo les ayudará a…_

–_ Disculpe Mr. Satán, pero su tiempo se acabó_–el hombre miró directo a la cámara–_nos retiramos pero sólo por unos instantes, regresamos después de estos comerciales._

Mientras daban anuncios, a Videl le asustaba cada vez más que su padre ganara las elecciones. Cuando él le comentó sus intenciones, ella creyó que no era en serio y que esa loca idea se le olvidaría pronto. Pero al ver vallas publicitarias promocionando a su padre, le convenció que sus intenciones eran reales. Si la ciudad estaba de cabeza actualmente, con su papá como líder sería un pandemónium.

Luego el debate regresó, y duró por casi una hora. En el se debatieron los más diversos temas, que son de importancia para la ciudad. Como el tema de la economía, empleo, seguridad, educación, vivienda entre otros temas. Al pasar todo esto, llegó el último bloque del programa.

–_ Ya para concluir, tendremos la sección del público_–habla el anunciador–_a partir_ _de este momento, tenemos nuestra línea telefónica abierta, en la cual el primer televidente que nos llame_–explica–_podrá formular una pregunta a los candidatos…por el poco tiempo que tenemos sólo recibiremos una llamada._

En ese momento, por medio de los altavoces en el estudio. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, que llamaba desde su casa.

–_ Mi pregunta es para los dos candidatos_–dice la mujer–_ ¿no les parece irresponsable dejar que una chica joven como Videl, haga el trabajo que le corresponde a la policía hacer?...en mi opinión, una joven que no ha terminado la secundaria no debería hacer esa clase de cosas._

Al escuchar tal pregunta, Videl escupió el trozo de pizza que se estaba comiendo. Y muy molesta el subió el volumen al televisor, para escuchar las respuestas de los hombres.

–_ Bueno ya escucharon la pregunta, responda usted primero señor alcalde_–dijo el presentador.

–_ Esta ciudad le debe mucho a la señorita Videl, y dejando de lado mis intenciones electorales_–alegó–_debo felicitar a Mr. Satán por la hija tan extraordinaria que tiene._

–_ Gracias_–responde el campeón, olvidando temporalmente su rivalidad electoral.

–_ En muchas ocasiones en el pasado_–continúa hablando el alcalde–_la señorita Videl, ha detenido a un sinfín de criminales que atormentaban la ciudad, sin embargo también reconozco que si Videl fuera mi hija, estaría muy preocupado por su seguridad…y en el fondo no puedo negar que dejar la protección de una metrópoli entera a una adolescente no es correcto, y esto tal vez debería terminar ahora antes de que ella salga lastimada o peor…muerta._

– ¡Qué! –Gritó Videl– ¡nadie va a impedir que haga lo que me gusta hacer!... ¡yo lo hago por voluntad propia!

–_ Es su turno Mr. Satán._

–_ Ahora les hablo, no como el campeón mundial de las artes marciales_–dice seriamente–_ni como aspirante a alcalde, sino como un padre que ama a su hija…me siento muy orgulloso de mi Videl o panquecito dulce, como la llamaba cuando era niña_–dice riendo.

– ¡Papá! –Grita avergonzada– ¡te dije claramente que nunca le dijeras a nadie, que me llamabas así! –le dice al televisor como si su padre la escuchara.

–_ Yo ya le he dicho a Videl muchas veces en el pasado_–comenta–_que a mí nunca me ha gustado que luche contra ladrones, y se lo he intentado prohibir en varias ocasiones pero ella es igual a su madre_–suelta una carcajada–_y nunca se da por vencida, y hace lo que desee…pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi única hija, y por lo tanto si en determinado caso yo resultara ganador en las próximas elecciones…le prohibiré terminantemente a la policía, poner en riesgo a Videl._

– ¡Papá!... ¿qué demonios crees que haces? –Su furia iba en aumento– ¡ni tu ni nadie, me impedirá que le patee el trasero a los delincuentes!

–_ Entonces… ¿usted le prohibiría a Videl seguir ayudando a la policía?_ –le cuestionó el periodista.

–_ Sí_–respondió firmemente.

Y con eso, el debate televisivo se terminó. Ahora sólo faltaba que se realizaran las votaciones, en unos cuantos días. Pero en este momento, lo que más le importaba al campeón. Sería ver la reacción de su hija, cuando lo vea en casa.

* * *

En uno de los edificios de apartamentos más lujosos de la ciudad, un hombre de largo cabello rubio. Golpeaba sin detenerse un saco de boxeo, que colgaba en el techo de su habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, por las largas horas de ejercicio. Aunque él no veía un saco de entrenamiento, en su lugar imaginaba la cara de cierto joven de cabello negro.

Mientras golpeaba, no podía evitar crear la imagen mental. De ese chico, intimando con su chica. Ya estaba harto, de que ella nunca le demuestra el más mínimo amor. Y para rematar, ella parece llevarse mejor con otro hombre. De un momento a otro, escuchó el timbre de su casa. En ese momento interrumpió su entrenamiento, y fue a abrir la puerta.

– Ahh son ustedes–dice Shapner al ver a Shun, Tetsu y a Jin en la puerta de su casa–no se queden ahí idiotas, entren.

Los tres adolescentes ingresan al apartamento. Aunque al rubio, le parece insoportable el olor de Tetsu. El cual fue lanzado a un basurero, por parte de Gohan.

– Bueno díganme–dice el yerno del campeón– ¿cómo les fue con Gohan?... ¿lo hicieron pedazos?

– Pues…Shapner–balbucean al unísono–verás, las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos.

– ¿A qué se refieren? –les pregunta molesto– ¿qué pasó?

– Lo seguimos como dijiste, hasta que llegamos a un callejón y lo atacamos–le responde Jin.

– Continúen–expresó impaciente.

– Pero…pero él nos ganó–afirmó Shun.

– ¿Cómo que les ganó?... ¡pero si ustedes son tres!... ¡era tres contra uno! –Dice rápidamente– ¡es imposible que ganara con tal desventaja numérica!

– Sin embargo lo hizo, él hasta logró hacer trizas nuestros bates–dice recordando el momento–ese nerd no es normal, será mejor no volverlo a molestar.

– ¡Cállate estúpido! –Grita y con furia le lanza un golpe en la cara a Tetsu–debí imaginar que un par de inútiles como ustedes, no son capaces de hacer un simple trabajo.

– ¡Oye!... ¡me rompiste la nariz! –dice el chico en el piso, y su nariz sangra masivamente.

– Por eso dicen que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, hazlo tú mismo–alegó–por lo menos él no supo de parte de quién iban.

– Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso–le dijo preocupado Shun.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó el novio de Videl.

– Al final de la lucha, me quedé solo…y él me sujetó–le comenta–también me obligó a decirle quién nos envió.

– ¿Y se lo dijiste?

– Pues…sí–fue lo último que logró decir, antes de recibir una patada en el estómago.

– Tú–señala a Jin–saca de mi casa a este par de imbéciles, y será mejor que nunca más vuelvan por aquí.

– Lo que digas Shapner–Jin con dificultad, ayuda a sus amigos a salir del apartamento de Shapner.

Cuando se encontró sin compañía, continuó golpeando el saco de boxeo.

"_No importa que sepa que fui yo_"–piensa–"_después de todo, me tocará a mí encargarme de él_".

* * *

En la Tierra del Fuego, la noche había caído con calma. Los empleados se habían retirado a sus aposentos, y las luces se apagaban una a la vez. Pero sólo una permanecía encendida, era la luz que iluminaba la habitación de la Reina. Desde el pequeño pleito con su hijo, y la discusión con su marido. Ha dormido sola en su habitación, pero algunas noches. La falta de sueño la mantiene despierta, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Como no puede dormir, aprovecha ese tiempo. Para continuar con su pasatiempo súper secreto, el cual lo ha tenido desde que se casó con Goku. Durante años, en el castillo de la familia real. Se ha contado sobre el misterio de la desaparición, de cientos de libros de cocina. Los cuales se guardaban en la biblioteca real, y en la cocina del castillo.

Dichos manuales de cocina, explicaban el cómo preparar. Una gran variedad de platillos, como sopas, platos fuertes, postres, entremeses, y demás comidas. Uno a uno, todos esos libros fueron desapareciendo. Fue tanto el deseo de saber, qué pasó con esos libros. Que el Rey le ordenó al Comisionado de seguridad, que investigara sobre el caso.

Picorro les ordenó a los guardias, permanecer las veinticuatro horas del día. Tanto en la cocina, como en la biblioteca. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los libros de cocina continuaban siendo robados. Por muchos meses, se mantuvo la vigilancia pero no se logró resolver el caso. Pero nadie sospechaba, ni siquiera Picorro y su gran inteligencia.

Que el responsable de los robos, se trataba ni más ni menos. Que la misma Reina, a la cual le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el arte culinario. Cuando era joven y aún no se casaba con Goku, ella quería aprender a cocinar. Y así preparar una variedad enorme de comidas, pero cuando fue coronada Reina…ese anhelo fue ignorado, por algún tiempo.

Con los años se acostumbró a que sean lo empleados, y no ella. Quienes se encarguen de la preparación de los alimentos, y ella simplemente los comería. Pero un día hace muchos años atrás, cuando Gohan aún era un niño. Ella paseó por los corredores del castillo, en una hermosa tarde de primavera.

Ella pasó por enfrente de la cocina, y el olor a carne cocinándose la hipnotizó. Entonces aquel sueño antiguo, surgió de donde estaba escondido. Y con la excusa de vigilar a los cocineros, entró en la cocina del castillo. Para poder ver cómo guisaban los alimentos, el ver a los empleados pelar y picar vegetales, verlos condimentar las carnes.

Hizo que ella quisiera hacerlo también, pensó en pedirle al cocinero en jefe. Que le diera la oportunidad de hacer algo, pero su orgullo le dijo que ella era una Reina. Y cocinar no es un trabajo para una mujer de ese rango, pero aún deseaba cocinar algo. Por lo que ideó hacerlo en secreto, y así le preguntó al cocinero en jefe.

Si había en el castillo, algún libro sobre cocina. Él respondió que sí, y le mostró los que estaban en la cocina. También le informó que en la biblioteca, había más libros. Aprovechando el velo de la noche, llegó a escondidas a la cocina. Y se iluminó únicamente con una vela, para que nadie la viera.

Y así robó su primer libro, esa noche no durmió nada. Se la pasó leyendo página a página, todo el manual de cocina. Luego una semana después, hurtó su segundo libro. Este trababa sobre postres, mientras que el primero era sobre platos fuertes. Con cada semana, robaba un libro más. Hasta que se hizo notorio la ausencia de ellos.

Cuando Picorro se encargó del caso, sobornaba con unas cuantas monedas de oro. A los guardias para que la dejaran pasar, y así continuó con sus actividades. Luego de muchos años de lectura, ella aprendió muchos platillos. Pero algo la hacía falta, de nada sirve saber lo teórico si no se maneja la práctica.

Por lo tanto, en las noches bajaba a la cocina para cocinar algo. Dejaba su fina ropa de seda que la representa como Reina, para sustituirla por un simple y grasiento delantal. Preparó carnes rellenas al horno, pasteles, estofados y demás comidas. El problema era qué hacer con toda esa comida, y se dio cuenta que no había mejor lugar para guardarla…que en el mismo estómago de su esposo.

Les ordenaba a los guardias del castillo, que le entregaran esa comida a Goku. Tanto los guardias como Goku, creían erróneamente que esos alimentos. Los habían preparado los cocineros reales, nunca les pasó por la cabeza que era la Reina quien los preparaba. En una ocasión, usó un pequeño telescopio propiedad del reino.

Sólo para ver a lo lejos, la reacción de su marido al comer la comida que ella había cocinado. Una gran sonrisa orgullosa, se esbozó en su rostro. Cuando vio a su marido devorar sin piedad alguna, todos los alimentos en los platos. Ese mismo día, él le cuestionó que si habían contratado nuevos cocineros.

Ya que según él, esa comida tenía un sabor infinitamente mejor. Comparada con los alimentos que usualmente le servían. Goku ni nadie más supo que la Reina tenía buena mano para la cocina, ya que esta se prohibió a sí misma. Revelar su talento culinario, esto porque su terco orgullo. Le decía que sería humillante, que supieran que una soberana se rebajaba al puesto de una cocinera.

Lentamente el sueño la fue invadiendo, y como ya le era tradición. Terminó de leer por hoy, otro libro de recetas. Todos los libros robados durante años, los tenía escondidos detrás de su armario. Lugar perfecto para esconder algo, ya que nadie le registraría a la Reina sus cosas personales. Después se ocultar su libro, se acomodó en su cama para dormir.

Y se durmió pensando, que tal vez con un buen platillo. Pueda reconstruir su desdichada relación matrimonial.

* * *

La joven que lucha contra el crimen, se movía de un lado al otro debajo de las sábanas de su cama. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan extraño, que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor…y su largo cabello negro estaba regado y alborotado sobre su almohada. Ella caminaba en los corredores de la escuela, para luego llegar a su salón.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta, pero descubrió que este estaba completamente vacío. Ella gritaba con fuerza llamando a sus amigos, pero nadie le contestaba. Decidió revisar todo el edificio educativo, y asustada fue primero hacia la biblioteca que no estaba destruida por el incendio. Al no encontrar a nadie, fue a la cafetería sin embargo no halló a nadie.

Al final fue al último lugar por revisar, la azotea de la escuela. Cuando llegó allí, sí logró encontrar a alguien. Era un chico alto, estaba de espaldas reclinado contra el muro de la azotea. Él tenía el cabello negro y puntiagudo, y sus ropas parecían a las de un nerd. Videl intentó hablarle, pero de repente su voz desapareció sin explicación. Pero a pesar de ello, todo el miedo e incertidumbre se desvaneció.

Algo en ese chico, la llenaba de paz. Tranquilamente caminó hacia él, el cual se volteó a verla. Pero la luz del sol era tan fuerte, que no le dejaba ver su rostro completo. Sólo alcanzaba a mirarle los labios, y en el momento que estaba frente a él. Este la abrazó para cargarla, ya que él era más alto que ella.

Lo que sucedió luego, la sorprendió por completo. El chico se inclinó, para poder besarla. Y ella sin perder tiempo le devolvió el gesto. El sabor de su boca, la estaba hipnotizando y eso le impedía que separara sus labios de él. En ese momento no había nadie más en el mundo, ni su padre, ni Shapner, ni Ireza, ni Ángela. Sólo existían ellos dos, compartiendo un largo beso.

Después de lo que le pareció una infinidad, se separaron. Y él le dijo en tono bajo.

–_ Despierta Videl, despierta_…_debes despertar._

En ese instante, la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Se levantó como si fuera un resorte, su respiración agitada le impidió hablar por unos segundos.

– Nunca más vuelvo a comer pizza, antes de dormir–dijo al recuperar el aliento–me provoca sueños raros–miró hacia su reloj despertador, el cual marcaba las cinco de la mañana–ya casi tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela, será mejor dormir de nuevo–se volvió a acostar, pero antes de dormir, recordó al chico de su sueño, el cual se le parecía mucho a alguien.

"_Gohan_"–dijo mentalmente y sin darse cuenta, antes de dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

El sol anunciaba el llegar de un nuevo día. Luego de cuatro largos días de viaje, la segunda carta de Gohan. Por fin llegó a su destino, la cual fue recogida por Krilin. Mientras tanto, Goku abrió los ojos luego de una fría noche en el bosque. Aunque ya estaba habituado, a dormir en las ramas de los árboles.

En su época de niño, antes de conocer a Bulma. En algunas ocasiones, dormía en algún árbol cercano. Y ahora que tiene un pequeño problema con su esposa, debe dormir en el bosque. El hombre suspiró antes los recuerdos. Toda su vida de joven, pasó frente a sus ojos. Pero sobre todo el día de su pelea en el torneo, cuando luchó con Milk.

Él no la reconoció al principio, pero luego cuando ella reveló su identidad. Su memoria se estremeció al verla, porque hasta alguien tan ingenuo como él. Tenía que admitir que Milk, había pasado de una niña pequeña para ser una mujer muy hermosa. Y siendo él un hombre de palabra, le cumplió su promesa de matrimonio.

Una vez formalizada la unión entre ambos, él intentó invitar a la boda a Bulma, Yamcha, al maestro Roshi y demás amigos. Pero Milk se opuso, alegando que Bulma y los demás. Eran unos rebeldes y malas influencias. Y por lo que no los quería ver ni en pintura el día de la boda, y así fue como Goku y Milk se casaron en las afueras del reino. Enfrente de todos lo habitantes del lugar.

–_ Ahora que mi hija ya tiene marido_–dijo Ox Satán el día de la ceremonia–_es el momento de revelar mi regalo de bodas._

Todos caminan desde la colina donde se realizó la boda, para luego ver algo que los impactó.

–_ Se ha logrado reconstruir el castillo_–dice señalándolo–_que fue destruido por ese devorador incendio, y por lo tanto esta comunidad es rebautizada con el nombre de la Tierra del Fuego_–todos los presentes aplaudieron–_y como los primeros reyes, yo elijo a mi yerno e hija._

La felicidad de Milk aumentó, ella sería una Reina y gobernaría. Todo iba bien hasta.

–_ Espera Ox Satán_–le dice Goku–_yo no quiero vivir en ese castillo…ni tampoco gobernar._

– _¡Qué!... ¿por qué dices eso Goku?_–le preguntó su joven esposa.

–_ Pues yo tenía pensado regresar a la montaña Paoz_–responde–_y vivir en la casa que me dejó mi abuelo._

– _¡No señor!... ¡ni creas que me voy a vivir a una pequeña cabaña!_–habló firme Milk–_además el castillo está reconstruido, y no tenemos porqué irnos…y yo sí quiero ser una Reina._

–_ Pero Milk, quiero regresar a la montaña Paoz._

–_ Goku_–dijo su suegro–_por favor, reconsidéralo…aquí podrán vivir con mayor comodidad._

–_ Sí Goku, y si te quedas te prometo que comerás todo lo que quieras_–le ofreció su esposa, para que se quedara.

– _¿También podré seguir entrenando?_

– _¡Por supuesto que sí!_ –Le dijo–_pero debes quedarte._

–_ Muy bien me quedo, pero yo no quiero gobernar._

–_ Por eso no hay problema_–le comenta Ox Satán–_Milk tendrá el título de Reina, y yo seré el Rey…pero cuando mi primer nieto varón sea mayor, deberá tomar mi lugar._

– _¡Excelente!...ya está decidido_–alegó Milk.

Y así fue como todo pasó, a los pocos años Gohan nació. Y también llegó Picorro que increíblemente, le salvó la vida a su pequeño hijo. Con la ayuda del guerrero verde, pudo entrenar pero le hacía falta alguien más. Y pensó en su amigo de toda la vida, Krilin. Le dijo a su esposa sus intenciones que traerlo al reino, al principio no quería pero luego aceptó.

Lo buscó hasta encontrarlo en pequeño bosque entrenando, de inmediato le contó todo sobre su vida. Que estaba casado y que ya era padre. El hombre sin nariz casi no lo creyó, pero siguió a Goku hasta el reino. Donde se quedó a vivir, Milk le prohibió decirle en dónde estaba a Bulma y a los demás.

Krilin aceptó y se convirtió en el encargado del protocolo, lamentablemente con los años los problemas empezaron. Milk le dijo a su marido, que no era necesario que entrenara todo el tiempo, que era mejor que leyera un poco y así cultivar su mente. Él lo intentó, leyó libros de novelas, de ciencias y de todo tipo.

Pero sólo descubrió que la lectura, no era lo suyo. Por lo que decidió continuar entrenando, además que debía enseñarle a pelear a su segundo hijo. Cuando este tuviera la edad adecuada, también pensó que habían pasado muchos años desde que vio por última vez, a Yamcha y a los demás.

Un día quiso ir a visitarlos, pero Milk molesta se lo impidió. Ella no quería que supieran nada sobre ellos, porque tenía miedo que distrajeran a Gohan de sus estudios. Por lo que ordenó cerrar las fronteras del reino, ningún extranjero entraría a la Tierra del Fuego. Desde ese momento, el reino no supo nada sobre el mundo exterior.

Tanto fue el hermetismo, que no se enteraron que el torneo de las artes marciales había regresado. Y Goku no pudo defender su título de campeón, el cual fue ganado por un peleador nuevo llamado Mr. Satán. Como el dejó de leer libros, Milk se enfadó con él. Poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Y a pesar de los problemas, él la continúa queriendo.

– ¡Goku!... ¡Goku! –La voz de Krilin lo saca de sus pensamientos– ¿dónde estás?

– Justo arriba de ti–le responde desde el árbol– ¿qué pasa?

– Llegó otra carta de Gohan–le respondió Picorro–la vamos a leer.

– Pues háganlo–salta desde el árbol hasta el piso.

Ya los tres reunidos, Krilin abrió el sobre para comenzar a leer en voz alta.

_Hola a todos._

_Les doy la buena noticia que me aceptaron en la escuela, y ya estoy asistiendo a clases. También les cuento que ya he salido con una chica, aunque no estuvimos solos. Ya que nos acompañaban, otros compañeros de clase. _

_Fuimos a un club nocturno llamado Satán, lo gracioso de esta ciudad es que casi todo se llama igual. También me pude enterar, que el torneo de las artes marciales se efectúa de nuevo. Y papá por no haberse presentado a la competición, perdió su título y un señor llamado Mr. Satán es ahora el nuevo campeón, y esa es la razón por la que esta ciudad se llama así._

_Bueno regresando a lo del club, al principio todo iba muy bien. Pudimos conversar de muchas cosas, pero de repente hubo un gran alboroto. Y no tuve más remedio que ayudar a controlar la situación, pero tuve cuidado para que nadie me viera usar mis poderes. _

_Y eso es todo lo que hecho hasta ahora, pero por seguridad para que mamá no nos descubra. Será mejor que ya no nos enviemos cartas, sólo lo haremos en caso de suma importancia. Por el momento es todo, adiós._

_Atte. Son Gohan._

Con esas palabras, la carta terminó.

– Así que han vuelto a realizar el torneo–dice Goku–lástima, me hubiera gustado participar…ni modo será para la próxima.

– Por lo menos sabemos, que nuestro Gohan ya es todo un hombre–dice Krilin con tono de broma–ya tuvo su primera cita con una chica–los tres ríen.

– Bueno, ya no le escribiremos más cartas a Gohan–argumentó Picorro–sólo si fuera en caso de emergencia.

De la nada, se escuchó el ruido de un hambriento estómago. Todos al saber que Goku tenía hambre, se retiran hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, no se percataron que la criatura que los ha vigilado por largo tiempo. Los había escuchado, y este ríe un poco antes de ocultarse en el bosque. Y ya sabía que hacer, para conseguir lo que deseaba. Sólo esperaba el momento idóneo para actuar.

* * *

– ¡Despierten!... ¡vamos levántense hoy hace un lindo día! –Les decía alegremente Lunch, a los criminales dormidos en piso de su cuartel.

La mujer alegre de cabello azul y listón rojo, olía una por una. Todas las flores que le trajeron sus secuaces, para Lunch no había nada mejor que despertar en un lugar con olor a flores. Continuó olfateando las plantas, hasta que llegó a una cuyo aroma provocó una gran comezón en su nariz.

– ¡Ahhhh…ahhhh…achuuuuu! –Con su potente estornudo, su cabello cambió de azulado a rubio en un instante– ¿qué hacen dormidos a estas horas?... ¡levántense de inmediato! –La delincuente como por arte de magia, sacó su fiel ametralladora y comenzó a dispararles a los hombres dormidos en el piso– ¡maldita sea, ya es hora de levantarse!

– ¡Es la jefa! –Dicen al unísono sus hombres– ¡ha regresado a la normalidad!

– ¡Claro que soy yo!... ¿a quién diablos esperaban ver?

– Estábamos preocupados–le dice un criminal–como nos ordenó traerle flores, creímos que no volvería a ser la de antes.

– ¿Flores? –Grita– ¡yo odio las flores! –la delincuente miró a su alrededor, y notó la gran cantidad de plantas. Y sin perder tiempo, usó su arma de fuego para destruirlas una la vez.

– Veo que ya eres tú de nuevo, Lunch–le dijo el líder de la banda Red Shark–ahora podremos continuar con nuestra venganza contra Videl.

– Sí–camina hacia él–hablando de esa mocosa… ¿ha pasado algo nuevo relacionado con ella?

– Sí jefa–le contestó un secuaz–al parecer su padre, se ha postulado para las próximas elecciones.

– Así que ese viejo tonto de Mr. Satán quiere ser alcalde–alega Lunch–interesante, eso sí que cambia las cosas y deberíamos aprovechar la situación.

– ¿Qué propones? –le pregunta el líder de la otra pandilla.

– ¿No les parecería divertido crear un caos el día de las elecciones? –les dice la ladrona.

– Sería divertido, pero es mejor que estas se realicen con calma.

– ¿Por qué?

– El mismo Mr. Satán dijo en televisión–le cuenta–que si gana las votaciones, le prohibiría para siempre, a Videl ayudar a la policía…eso es algo bueno para nosotros.

– Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, tienes razón–habló la rubia– ¿cuánto falta para las votaciones?

– Serán la próxima semana–le responde uno de sus seguidores.

– Muy bien esto haremos, no atacaremos el día de las elecciones–dice–veremos si Mr. Satán cumple con su palabra, si es que gana…pero si no lo hace, seremos nosotros quienes saquemos a Videl de la ecuación.

En ese momento, Lunch recibe una llamada en su teléfono móvil. Luego de unos minutos de conversación, ella cuelga el teléfono y sonríe.

– ¿Quién era?... ¿qué te dijo?

– Era mi informante en la escuela–comenta–hace unos días le pedí que me dijera, como le va a Videl en la secundaria…al parecer por ayudar tanto a la policía, no tiene tiempo para encargarse de sus deberes escolares.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?

– ¿Eres tonto o qué?...si tomamos ventaja de la situación podemos divertirnos con ella–camina hasta un grupo de sus hombres–ustedes, vayan al centro de la ciudad y hagan un gran alboroto…lo que sea, para que Videl tenga que ir.

– ¡Sí! –sus secuaces toman sus armas y se retiran.

– ¿Para qué los envías a hacer eso?

– Le ordené a mi hombre en la preparatoria, que haga que todos sus maestros le dejen más tareas a esa mocosa–afirma la delincuente–y si provocamos algo de locura en la ciudad por varios días, ella no tendrá tiempo suficiente como para combatir el crimen y hacer sus deberes escolares, al final va ha estar tan ocupada…que no podrá hacer las dos cosas y colapsaría.

– ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros con eso?

– Simple, tendremos la satisfacción de ver su vida convertida en una verdadera locura–ríe–la pobre va a estar tan agotada, que ni siquiera será capaz de hacer nada.

* * *

En la escuela, todo parecía normal. Gohan y sus demás compañeros, se encontraban recibiendo la clase de biología. El joven príncipe no podía evitar recordar el problema de ayer, pero para su sorpresa Shapner no había llegado a clases.

Por el momento, no tendrá que verle la cara. Por dicha situación, cuando se alistaba para ir a la escuela. No se percató que se había equivocado de reloj, y en lugar de usar su reloj normal. En cambio, se puso el reloj convertidor que le regaló el dueño de la tienda de disfraces.

Sin tomar en cuenta eso, la clase era más que aburrida. Todo lo explicado lo sabía desde hace años, gracias a los maestros que su madre le dio. Mientras tanto, muy cerca de él. Videl escribía todo lo que la profesora hablaba, ya que la clase de biología era una de las materias que más se le dificultaban.

– Ya para finalizar la clase–dice la educadora–deben traer resuelto el siguiente cuestionario, y espero que todos lo hagan… ¿escuchó señorita Videl?

– ¡Sí profesora! –gritó desde su asiento.

– Eso espero señorita, usted es la que va más atrasada en mi clase–dijo con seriedad–no me gustaría tener que reprobarla, al final del año escolar.

Videl por la presión no de reprobar la clase, escribía muy deprisa el cuestionario de cincuenta preguntas escrito en el pizarrón. En un momento, al escribir tan rápido su bolígrafo se zafó de su mano. Y cayó al suelo, hasta rodar cerca del asiento de Gohan. Como era el único que tenía, tuvo que agacharse y gatear debajo de los asientos para tomarlo.

Gohan había visto lo que pasó, y con intención de ayudarla. Se agachó para recoger el bolígrafo, al verlo estiró su mano para tomarlo. Pero en lugar de tomar el instrumento de escritura, tomó otra cosa. Sin querer le sujetó la mano a Videl, quien había tomado el lapicero. Y ambos al alzar la mirada, se encontraron cara a cara.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica recordando el sueño que tuvo. Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta el punto de que su pequeña nariz rozó la del chico. No les importaban que estuvieran en plena clase, Gohan no sabía lo qué hacía. Pero la cercanía de la mujer de ojos azules, le hizo ignorar todo. En el momento justo en que sus labios se iban a tocar, el reloj comunicador de Videl sonó. Y con el susto por el ruido, ambos brincaron golpeándose la cabeza con el escritorio arriba de ellos.

– Aquí Videl, habla–le dijo.

–_ Videl, al parecer la banda Blue Shadow ha vuelto a atacar_–dice el policía–_han tomado como rehenes a unas personas en el parque de la ciudad, y exigen que vengas._

– Voy en camino–antes le dio una última mirada al chico frente a ella, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por lo que casi pasó.

Gohan sólo la vio salir del salón, y al escuchar que pelearía con hombres armados. Se preocupó mucho por ella. Precisamente en ese instante, notó que no llevaba el reloj correcto. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

– Profesora–dice en voz alta– ¿puedo ir al baño?

– Claro Gohan, puedes ir–le respondió.

El hijo de Goku, salió corriendo del salón pero no fue al baño. Sino corrió hacia la azotea de la preparatoria, cuando llegó ahí recordó las instrucciones del vendedor de la tienda de disfraces.

"_Si oprimes el botón rojo, el disfraz que lleva adentro te cubre_"–recuerda–"_al presionar el botón azul…el traje se retira y tu ropa normal regresa_".

– Entonces el botón rojo–y con eso dicho, lo presionó.

Y efectivamente, el reloj hizo su trabajo y lo cubrió con otra ropa. La cual consistía en un traje ajustado negro, y sobre eso otra pieza de ropa color verde. Una capa roja caía sobre su espalda, y su rostro estaba oculto bajo un casco de color naranja, también llevaba puesto botas y guantes blancos. Con su nueva ropa puesta, despegó tras Videl para ayudarla.

Un nuevo héroe, había nacido.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Lilia. Takarai, Ferduran, Oyuky Chan, Chibi Ichigo y a Jhung Yuki, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

Gohan surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad, en procura de ayudar a la chica de ojos azules. Ese traje era fantástico, y gracias a esa ropa. Podía volar con tranquilidad, sin temer que alguien lo viera volar. Además de ser muy ligero y compacto, ya que este se ocultaba en el reloj convertidor. Que aquel señor, le había regalado.

Como el chico de ojos azabaches, no recordaba exactamente dónde es la emergencia. Decidió seguir la estela, que la nave de Videl formaba en el cielo. Por lo que no se equivocaría de lugar, y asistiría a su compañera de clases. Fue en ese momento, que recordó lo que casi pasó antes de salir del salón.

Gohan estaba más que seguro, que Videl intentó besarlo. Aprovechando que se encontraban ocultos entre los asientos, por lo que nadie los vería. Todo el problema que tenía con Shapner, desapareció en ese instante. Y él también sintió deseos, de besar a la mujer frente a él. No sabe explicar qué lo impulsó a casi besarla, pero al tenerla tan cerca era imposible no mirar el hermoso rostro, de la hija del campeón.

Para el nieto del Rey, Videl comenzaba a parecerle la mejor candidata a ser la reina. Ella tenía determinación y firmeza, que estaban más que comprobados. No parecía dejarse dominar por nadie, pero sobre todo. Su sacrificio al pelear para proteger a los demás, demuestra que ella gobernaría con justicia.

Todo parecía que ella podría ser su esposa, sólo que había un obstáculo. Shapner, él al ser la pareja de la joven heroína. Le impedía a Gohan, intentar cortejarla. Por lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo algo en su cabeza le gritaba que peleara por ella. Shapner tenía una mujer que no merece, además que él nunca ha notado ninguna demostración de amor de Videl, hacia el rubio.

Eso le indicaba que ella tal vez no lo quería, ante tal idea una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero rápidamente se desvaneció. Por más que le agradara esa posibilidad, él no es nadie como para destruir una pareja establecida. No importa cuan sea su admiración, por la mujer de cabello negro. Quizás lo más sensato, sería no pensar en eso…por ahora.

No obstante, Gohan no era el único que pensaba en lo ocurrido. La chica de ojos azulados, manejaba su nave con dificultad. Por segunda vez, casi comparte un beso con el mismo chico. Durante la noche, el sueño que tuvo ella lo atribuyó. A la comida que ingirió, antes de acostarse a dormir.

Pero el pequeño incidente ocurrido minutos antes, fue en la claridad del día. Y no en las turbulencias de un sueño, por lo que no tiene manera de explicarse a sí misma, lo que casi hizo. Los recuerdos del día del incendio en la biblioteca, comenzaban a asomarse en su cabeza. Bombardeándola con imágenes de ella, y el chico de pelo negro.

Tirados en medio de las llamas, acariciándose mutuamente con sus labios. Esa experiencia por más que la negara, le gustó. No sólo se sintió protegida de las llamas, sino también. Que experimentó una paz, como nunca antes había sentido en su joven vida. Por más trillado que sonara, era como en los cuentos de hadas.

Cuando el apuesto y caballeroso príncipe, llega en ayuda de la hermosa y joven princesa. Para luego vivir en el inmenso castillo, y estar juntos por siempre. Lo que Videl no imaginó, fue que su fantasía estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

* * *

En el salón de clases, todos miraban el asiento vacío de Videl con sospecha. Los falsos rumores inventados por Ángela y sus seguidoras, han comenzado a surtir efecto. Muchos de los adolescentes, comenzaban a dudar de la reputación de la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

Algunos escucharon el llamado de la policía, informando sobre la presencia de hombres fuertemente armados en el parque de la ciudad. Si eso era cierto, no comprendían cómo una chica podía ayudar en algo. Tal vez todo era una gran farsa, para sólo aumentar la fama del campeón y su hija. Y así ganar más votos para Mr. Satán, en las próximas elecciones municipales.

Al ver la cara de recelo, en los rostros de sus compañeros. La mujer pelirroja sonreía triunfante, su estrategia lenta pero segura, comenzaba a funcionar.

– ¿Ya lo notaste Ángela? –le preguntó una de sus seguidoras.

– Sí–le responde–todo está saliendo mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

– Además que muchos vieron el debate ayer por la noche–comenta otra porrista–y todos escucharon cuando una mujer llamó al programa, para hablar sobre Videl.

– No sé quién será esa mujer–afirma otra amiga de la pelirroja–pero su ayuda nos benefició.

En ese instante, la líder las porristas comenzó a reír.

– ¿De qué te ríes Ángela? –le interrogó una de sus acompañantes.

– ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? –le responde con otra pregunta–sólo intenta pensar en quién pudo ser esa mujer.

Sus amigas al principio no entienden lo que dice, pero al mirar la cara de satisfacción y orgullo de la pelirroja. Todas tuvieron la misma conclusión.

– Ángela… ¿acaso fuiste tu? –preguntó una de ellas.

– ¡Por supuesto! –expresó triunfante– ¡ya era hora que lo notaran!

– ¿Pero cómo?...la voz de esa mujer sonaba muy adulta–alega una porrista–y no sonaba como tu voz.

– No soy la presidenta del equipo de porristas, sólo por mi belleza–presumió arrogantemente, al mismo que acariciaba su cabellera rojiza–sino también, por mi gran talento.

Ángela les explicó, que cuando miraba el programa de índole política. Al ver al padre de Videl, aprovechó la oportunidad para dañarla. Por lo que fingió otra voz, para no ser reconocida cuando estuviera al aire en el programa. Después de felicitarla, sus seguidoras comenzaron a planear la cita de su jefa mañana. Tal como ella y Gohan, lo habían acordado tiempo atrás.

"_¿Por qué tarda tanto en volver Gohan?_"–Se preguntaba la profesora de biología–"_¿acaso se habrá perdido buscando el baño?_"–ella miró su reloj, ya había pasado mucho desde que Gohan se fue de la clase.

* * *

La aeronave amarrilla, propiedad de la hija del campeón. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, y desde las alturas. Pudo ver las unidades policiales, que rodeaban el perímetro del parque. El parque público de Ciudad Satán, era de gran tamaño. En el centro de éste, se ubicaba un quiosco de grandes proporciones.

Además se encontraban sembrados, una gran variedad árboles esto en forma de decoración. El lugar recreativo, también contaba con muchas mesas y asientos. Para que los habitantes de la ciudad, pudieran entretenerse allí. Mientras aterrizaba su nave, Videl vio que justamente en el quiosco del parque.

Se encontraban los criminales, quienes mantenían retenidos a un grupo de rehenes. Era probable, que fueran personas que sólo disfrutaban un poco del parque. Sin perder tiempo, saltó desde la cabina de su avión. Y así comenzó a correr hacia el lugar, donde es requerida su ya acostumbrada ayuda.

– ¿Dónde demonios está Videl? –Gritaba un criminal, por medio de un megáfono– ¡sino viene, mataremos a todos los rehenes!

Mientras esto pasaba, en el techo de edificios aledaños. Se colocaban en posición de disparo, un grupo de francotiradores del departamento de policía. Quienes usando sus rifles de largo alcance, apuntaban a los delincuentes. Pero no se atrevían a disparar aún, temiendo que los bandidos mataran a algún rehén.

– Más le vale aparecer, de lo contrario a la cuenta de tres–dice–voy a matar a este pobre diablo–frente a él, se encontraba arrodillado uno de los rehenes, el cual sintió cuando el delincuente le apretó el cañón de un arma, justo en su nuca–¡uno, dos…!

– ¡Aquí estoy cretino! –Ella apareció justo antes de que la cuenta de tres se terminara– ¡ríndete por las buenas o será por las malas!

– ¡Aparece que la estúpida tiene agallas! –dice–pero aquí el único que puede amenazar, soy yo.

– Según me informaron–les habla Videl–exigían mi presencia… ¿qué quieren de mí?

– Queremos hacer un intercambio de rehenes–le dijo el pandillero.

– ¿Y qué quieren a cambio? –Videl les pregunta, mientras camina hacia ellos– ¿dinero, joyas o algo más?

– ¡A ti! –Le gritó señalándola–así que hagamos esto un poco más emocionante.

– ¿Más emocionante? –le pregunta al mirar al hombre frente a ella.

– Sí mocosa, no soy estúpido–afirma–sé que hay policías apuntándome desde lejos, sino quieres que mate a esta gente, diles que se aparten de aquí.

Videl no se quería arriesgar a hacer algo, que ocasionara la muerte de personas inocentes. Por lo que llamó al jefe de la policía, por medio de su reloj comunicador. Para pedirle que se alejaran del lugar, aunque no le gustaba quedarse sola contra diez tipos armados.

– Ya hice lo que querías–dice la heroína adolescente–libéralos y quédate conmigo.

– Eres una chica linda, pero brillante no eres–le expresó el hombre.

– ¿Qué?...no entiendo–afirma con duda.

– Se dice que eres buena luchando, por ser la hija del campeón–caminó hasta estar frente a frente con ella–me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos, qué tan buena eres.

– ¿Estás insinuando que luchemos? –Videl alzó una ceja.

– Exactamente–le propone el hombre mucho más alto que ella–si ganas me rindo, pero si yo gano vienes con nosotros.

– De acuerdo–ella saltó hacia atrás, para colocarse en posición de lucha– ¡vamos chico rudo, pelea!

El criminal corrió hacia ella, para lanzarle un puñetazo. Videl pensó que al ser más corpulento que ella, sus movimientos serían muy lentos. Pero su confianza se desvaneció, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la hizo tambalear. El delincuente era más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie.

Mientras luchaban, los demás criminales mantenían sus armas apuntando a los rehenes. Ellos no tenían una misión claramente establecida, sólo que la mantuvieran ocupada por algún tiempo tal como se los ordenó Lunch. Pero creyeron que si le llevaban a Videl, Lunch se pondría feliz y los recompensaría por su labor.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos veían la pelea, la joven de ojos azules bloqueaba los golpes de su oponente. Colocando los brazos frente a su rostro, pero estos le comenzaban a doler por los fuertes impactos que recibían. En un momento ella bajó la guardia, y el hombre aprovechó para golpearla en el estómago.

El dolor la hizo caminar hacia atrás un poco, y en la mirada de la mujer se denotaba la furia. Y al estabilizarse escupió un poco de sangre mezclada con saliva, al hacer esto corrió con potencia hacia él. Y cuando estuvo frente a él, saltó con toda las fuerzas que sus piernas le brindaban. Ya en el aire hizo una pirueta, para poder colocar sus manos en los hombros del hombre.

Con esto hecho, se acomodó en el aire para dejarse caer a espaldas del criminal. Y antes de tocar el piso, con sus talones golpeó al sujeto en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. El ladrón perdió el equilibrio y para terminar de desestabilizarlo, Videl lo empujó hacia adelante con sus manos. Cuando su pie derecho tocó el suelo, la joven guerrera giró sobre su eje. Para que su otra pierna, golpeara en la cabeza al criminal. Y como resultado de toda su rápida maniobra, el hombre cayó al suelo.

– ¿Qué te pareció eso? –le pregunta presumida de su ataque–apuesto que no lo esperabas.

– Debo aceptarlo–se levanta lentamente, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza se notaba un ligero sangrado–no me esperaba algo así, y puedo afirmar que tu no esperabas algo como esto.

En un veloz movimiento, de su bota derecha sacó un cuchillo. Y con la navaja en la mano la abanicó en el aire, para herir con ella a la ojiazul. Videl apenas pudo reaccionar, e inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás. Con lo que logró hacer que la hoja afilada del puñal, apenas le rozara el abdomen. Pero su camisa sí recibió el daño, y esta se cortó de manera horizontal a la altura de su ombligo. Después de ésta acción, la tela cayó al suelo revelando parte de su vientre desnudo.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –le dice el hombre en tono burlesco–no sabía que debajo de esa ropa, tuvieras tan linda figura… ¿no lo creen así muchachos? –le pregunta a sus compañeros.

– ¡Sí! –le responden al unísono.

– ¡No tienes honor en las batallas! –Le reprochó Videl– ¡sólo un cobarde usaría un cuchillo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo!

– ¿Y yo cuándo dije que lucharía limpiamente? –Ríe un poco–vamos sigamos jugando.

"_Si esto sigue así_"–piensa la hija de Mr. Satán–"_llegaré tarde la escuela, esto tiene que terminar deprisa_".

Sus pensamientos se terminaron, cuando su oponente aún armado con su navaja. Avanza hacia ella, pero Videl lo recibió con otro movimiento táctico. Ella lo sujetó con fuerza de su camisa, y se dejó caer de espaldas y para cuando él le pasó por encima. Videl con una de sus piernas, lo impulsó hacia adelante enviándolo de regreso al suelo.

La heroína se levantó rápido, para continuar con su ataque. Pero cuando estaba por llegar al cuerpo de su contrincante, una lluvia de balas la frenó en seco. Al esquivar las balas provenientes de los demás criminales, ella dio un paso a un costado. Para su mala fortuna, al hacer eso su pie derecho se atoró en la rejilla de una alcantarilla. Cosa que le hizo doblarse el tobillo, y la hace caer de rodillas al piso producto del dolor en su pie. Y al intentar zafar su pie, sólo causa que éste le duela más.

– ¡Qué mala suerte tienes lindura! –El criminal se puso frente a ella–pensaba llevarte conmigo, pero si te mato ahora será mejor–se volteó hacia sus compañeros, donde uno de ellos le lanzó un revólver– ¡no tienes nada de que preocuparte! –Le apunta directo a la cabeza–con lo linda que eres, seguro que convertirás en un ángel–iba a apretar el gatillo, cuando…

Cuando desde las alturas, un hombre vestido con ropas extrañas le pegó en la mano. Haciendo que soltara el arma.

– ¿Pero quién demonios es éste payaso? –Preguntó rabioso– ¡oye estúpido, el circo hace mucho que se fue de la ciudad!

Gohan en ese momento se puso de pie, y protegido con su traje miró a los criminales.

– ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? –Le cuestiona Gohan–un hombre de verdad, jamás se aprovecharía del infortunio de una mujer para lastimarla.

– No sé quién diablos eres, idiota–dice–pero si no quieres terminar muerto, será mejor que te largues de aquí.

– Me iré cuando los vea en manos de la policía–él se agachó y recogió el revólver en el piso–creo que esto es tuyo–estiró su mano con el arma en ella, y antes de que el criminal la tomara…aplastó la pistola con su mano haciéndola pedazos.

"_¿De dónde salió este sujeto?_"–pensó Videl al verlo lo que hizo.

Los hombres de Lunch, se asombraron con lo que vieron. Y sin perder tiempo, abrieron fuego contra Videl y el chico disfrazado. Gohan velozmente se inclinó sobre Videl para cubrirla, él fue capaz de sentir como las balas chocaban en su espalda. Pero para su suerte, el traje diseñado por la Corporación Cápsula resistía sin dañarse. Segundos después, los disparos se terminaron debido a que los tiradores debían recargar sus armas.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Videl? –le pregunta fingiendo otra voz, para no ser reconocido.

– Sí, gracias–le responde confundida por la situación–"_¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_"–piensa.

– Veo que está atorada, permítame–Gohan con sus manos separó un poco las barras de la rejilla, liberando de inmediato el pie de Videl– ¿puede caminar?

– Eso creo–cuando intentó mantenerse erguida, el dolor en su tobillo la hizo perder el balance, pero Gohan la sujeta para que no caiga.

– Parece que no puede caminar–Gohan la cargó en sus brazos, en estilo nupcial–yo la sacaré de aquí.

Videl soltó un gran grito, cuando sintió que él hombre disfrazado se elevó en el aire. Este desconocido, no sólo poseía una fuerza tremenda como para pulverizar un arma. Sino también que era capaz de desafiar a la ley de la gravedad, Videl se asustó al estar a esa altura, por no tener la protección de un paracaídas. Por lo que rodeó con sus brazos, el cuello del hombre de capa roja. Hasta el punto de aferrarse con fuerza de él.

– Disculpe señorita–le habla con dificultad–sería tan amable de soltarme un poco, no me deja respirar bien.

– Lo siento–ella aflojó su agarre sobre él.

Todas las personas en tierra, miraron con total asombro. Como un hombre desconocido, disfrazado de una manera muy llamativa. Era capaz de volar sin ayuda de ninguna máquina, además de llevar en sus brazos a la hija del campeón. Cuando el enmascarado aterrizó, caminó hacia una ambulancia estacionada en la calle, donde dejó a Videl para ser atendida. Luego despegó de regreso, hacia el parque.

– ¡No habrán creído que me había olvidado de ustedes! –Les dice Gohan–les daré la oportunidad de rendirse.

– ¡Cállate estúpido! –Le grita uno de los delincuentes– ¿por qué usas esa ropa tan ridícula, acaso eres tan feo que no quieren que vean tu cara? –sus compañeros ríen por el comentario.

– Bueno, yo intenté ser razonable pero veo que no entienden–dijo y luego usó su velocidad para golpear en la cara a uno de los hombres, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los secuaces de la rubia de Lunch, abrieron fuego contra el chico de la capa roja. Pero Gohan con mucha facilidad, atrapó las balas en pleno movimiento. Los criminales dejaron de disparar, luego de ver como el hombre frente a ellos. Abrió su mano para dejar caer, los fragmentos de los proyectiles.

– ¿De dónde salió este fenómeno? –cuestionó un criminal, impresionado por la habilidad del hijo de Milk.

– Eres rápido pero… ¿qué tan rápido puedes ser? –él se volteó hacia atrás, donde los rehenes se encontraban y con su ametralladora les disparó. Rápidamente sus compañeros, hacen lo mismo.

El chico enmascarado se desplazó veloz en frente de los prisioneros, y antes de que las balas los golpearan formó una barrera de ki invisible a simple vista. Los proyectiles al chocar con la barrera, se destruían de inmediato. Los ladrones dispararon, hasta que se quedaron sin municiones.

Sin embargo uno de ellos, avanzó y tomó una barra de acero que traía consigo. Con la que trató golpear, al hombre del casco naranja con antenas. Pero éste, detuvo el barrote metálico antes de que lo golpeara. Y se la arrebató de las manos, y luego le dio una patada en el pecho que lo tiró al piso.

Los otros corrieron en dirección de Gohan, con intenciones de atacarlo. Dos de los hombres lo sujetaron de sus brazos, pero el enmascarado en un movimiento fuerte subió sus brazos. Haciendo que las personas que lo tenían sujeto, salieran volando por el aire. Los demás aterrorizados, por la fuerza y velocidad de Gohan.

Trataron de salir corriendo, pero el príncipe disfrazado usó su ki para crear una ráfaga de viento. Que llegó a golpear por la espalda a los criminales, y dejándolos inconscientes. Pero cuando creyó todo terminado, escuchó una pequeña explosión. Al girar su mirada, vio al último de los hombres de Lunch.

El cual tenía un lanzamisiles portátil, y con ese aparato de guerra. Le disparó un cohete que se movía veloz por el aire, sin embargo Gohan no se preocupó y de un manotazo lo desvió. Y el misil impactó contra un árbol, plantado metros atrás. El criminal vio como el hombre de la capa roja, se desapareció.

Al buscarlo sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, al voltear fue noqueado por un puñetazo de Gohan. Con la situación controlada, se encargó de liberar a los rehenes. Y de inmediato la policía, se hizo cargo de la emergencia. Enseguida recordó a Videl, y voló hacia donde se encontraba ella. La vio siendo atendida en una camilla, de la ambulancia donde la dejó. Los paramédicos, le habían retirado el zapato y calcetín derecho. Para poder realizarle un vendaje, en su tobillo ligeramente inflamado.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –le preguntó el enmascarado, a la chica de ojos azulados.

– Sí gracias, sólo es una pequeña torcedura–le dice aún desconfiada de él– ¿pero dime quién eres?

– ¿Quién soy yo? –dijo y notó como todos los representes, le miraban dudosos–bueno yo…yo.

En ese momento Gohan se dio cuenta, que no había pensado en un nombre para usar cuando se disfrazaba. Empezó a idear cualquier nombre, pero estaba tan nervioso por el ambiente a su alrededor. Que no podía pensar con calma, y su cerebro parecía bloquearse por completo. Pero dentro de su gran confusión, logró recordar un hecho ocurrido un año antes de hacer su viaje, hacia Ciudad Satán.

Goten y Gohan, tenían habitaciones separadas en el castillo. Pero en ocasiones, Gohan dejaba que su hermano menor jugara en su cuarto. A Goten su abuelo le compraba muchos juguetes, de toda clase para su diversión. Pero lo que más le gustaba, al segundo hijo de Goku eran los libros de historietas sobre superhéroes.

A Milk no le gustaban tales libros, por considerarlos de poco valor educativo. Sin embargo, Goten al ser un niño muy vivaz. Escondía su colección de historietas, para que estas no fueran descubiertas. Con el paso del tiempo, Goten comenzó a dibujar sus propias historias de villanos y héroes. Hasta llegar a crear, a su propio superhéroe.

– _¡Hermano, hermano!_ –Gohan escucha en sus recuerdos–_mira, ya terminé mi primera historieta_–el niño le entrega un grupo de hojas engrampadas, en las cuales estaban llenas de dibujos.

–_ Está muy buena Goten_–le felicita y procedió a leer el título del libro–_las aventuras del Gran Saiyaman, me gusta el nombre._

– _¿De verdad te gusta hermano?_ –sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión.

–_ Claro que sí, déjame leerla_–el príncipe heredero, comenzó a leer.

A pesar de que los dibujos, estaban ligeramente desproporcionados. Y el coloreado era un poco exagerado, se notaba el empeño puesto para crear dicha historieta.

– _¿Por qué el Gran Saiyaman hace esto?_ –le interrogó señalando un dibujo en específico, en el cual el personaje principal parecía bailar.

–_ Cuando él llega a salvar el día_–le explica–_siempre hace su presentación._

– _¿Presentación?_

–_ Sí, mírala._

Gohan soltó una pequeña risa, al ver a su hermanito bailar y decir algunas frases cursis. Pero esa era, la presentación del superhéroe.

– ¿Quién eres? –la voz de Videl, lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Acorralado decidió nombrarse, usando el nombre del superhéroe inventado por Goten. Ya que le pareció, una buena idea.

– ¡Yo soy, el campeón de la justicia!... ¡protector de los inocentes! –Dijo línea por línea, la misma presentación que Goten hizo para él, incluyendo los pasos de baile– ¡destructor del crimen, y amante de la paz!... ¡yo soy, el Gran Saiyaman! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Todas las personas frente a él, guardaron silencio.

"_¡Perfecto!_"–Piensa Gohan–"_los he impresionado a todos_".

"_¡Qué ridículo!_"–pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo por supuesto a Videl.

– Bueno, con su permiso me retiro–al decir eso salió disparado en el aire.

"_¡Conque el Gran Saiyaman!_"–Piensa la señorita pelinegra–"_ya verás que pronto sabré quién eres_".

Y así fue como la heroína adolescente, lo vio alejarse en el horizonte. Pero la chica de cabello negro, se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera volar por su cuenta.

* * *

En la oficina privada de la dueña de la empresa, la mujer de pelo azul. Tecleaba en su computador, buscando información en todas las bases de datos del mundo. Llevaba un par de horas allí, pero su búsqueda no parecía dar frutos. Cuando Yamcha le contó sus sospechas, ella lo creyó una tontería. Pero con el tiempo, se fue interesando en el tema.

El sistema informático de la Corporación Cápsula, era uno de los mejores. Y podía ingresar en lugares restringidos, usualmente para los civiles. Buscó en todos los registros de personas, en muchas ciudades. Pero no encontró ningún acta de nacimiento, con el nombre de Son Gohan. Ella estaba más que confundida.

– ¡Mamá! –un niño de una edad parecida a la de Goten, ingresó en la oficina de la científica– ¡mamá!

– Hola Trunks–el niño estaba completamente cubierto de sudor–veo que vienes de entrenar.

– Sí mamá–le respondió el chico del cabello lila–pero papá es mucho más fuerte que yo, y ninguno de mis ataques lo lastiman.

– Eso se debe, a que aún eres un mocoso–la gruesa voz del padre de Trunks, se escuchó en la oficina–te falta mucho por aprender.

– ¡Papá! –gritó el niño.

– Dime mujer–le habla– ¿qué tanto haces?

– ¿Recuerdas que fui hablar con Yamcha hace poco? –le pregunta.

– ¿Yamcha? –Dijo Trunks–ahhh ya sé quién es…es el gusano miserable–le sonríe a su padre.

– ¡Trunks! –Le grita molesta Bulma– ¡no quiero que te expreses así de Yamcha!...él es un viejo amigo, además… ¿quién te dijo que es un gusano miserable? –ella le dio una mirada fulminante a Vegeta.

– Papá–le respondió con honestidad.

– ¡Vegeta! –Le dice–creí pedirte que por favor no lo llames así.

– Muy bien, mujer–suspiró para ponerse firme, y coloca su mano derecha en su pecho–yo te prometo nunca más llamarlo gusano.

– Gracias.

– En cambio a partir de hoy lo llamaré, sabandija rastrera–ríe fuertemente, y Trunks también.

– ¡Vegeta, Trunks! –les gritó.

– Era sólo una broma mujer, no lo tomes tan en serio–le dice el guerrero– ¿pero dime qué tanto haces?

– Como te decía–le comienza a explicar–Yamcha me pidió que investigara a un chico de su escuela, pero al buscarlo en los registros de nacimientos, no hay ninguno que corresponda con él…es como si no existiera.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Por supuesto, lo he buscado en muchos registros diferentes–dice–y su nombre no sale por ninguna parte.

– Ya veo–el hombre camina hacia la salida–es posible que el nombre que usa sea falso, o simplemente nunca se le hizo un acta de nacimiento–dice al analizar la situación.

– Puede ser que tengas razón–ella decide apagar su ordenador–llamaré a Yamcha para darle las noticias, ahora siento mucha curiosidad por ese chico.

Vegeta asiente–Vamos Trunks, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta, Vegeta susurra.

– Sabandija rastrera–tanto padre como hijo, comienzan a reír.

– ¡Te escuché Vegeta! –les grita, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ambos ya se habían ido–esos dos no tienen remedio… ¿quién eres Son Gohan? –preguntó viendo la fotografía del chico.

* * *

Luego de terminado todo el alboroto en el parque, la policía arrestó a los criminales. Los cuales eran transportados, en varias unidades de policía. Al viajar por la carretera, el semáforo se puso en rojo por lo que se detuvieron. Sin que lo notaran, otros automóviles se les acercaron por los costados.

Y de inmediato una gran cantidad de hombres armados, abrieron fuego contra las patrullas de policía. El ataque fue tan rápido, que no pudieron defenderse ni pedir apoyo. Lunch quien estaba presente, había ido en rescate de sus hombres arrestados. Y en cuestión de minutos, ya estaban libres de nuevo.

– Jefa–le dice uno de sus secuaces–tenemos un problema.

– Sí lo sé, lo vi en las noticias–le interrumpió–apareció un payaso llamado, el Gran Saiyaman.

Enseguida todos se suben a sus autos, para poder escapar antes de que descubran lo que pasó.

* * *

– ¡Gohan! –le profesora le grita molesta– ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?...mi clase ya casi se termina.

Después de haber ayudado a Videl, Gohan voló de regreso a la escuela. Donde oprimió el botón azul, y su ropa normal regresó.

– Lo siento profesora–se disculpa–me perdí en los corredores, y no encontraba el camino de regreso.

– ¿De verdad cree que le voy a creer esa excusa tan mala?

– Pues sí–ríe nervioso.

– Está bien, lo perdonaré sólo por ser un buen estudiante–le dijo firme–ahora vaya a su asiento, y que esto no se repita nunca más.

– Sí profesora–corrió hacia su asiento, bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de clase.

– ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Gohan? –le pregunta Ireza, al verlo sudar.

– Bueno…no quería tardar mucho en volver–respondió–y por eso corrí por toda la escuela.

– Ya veo.

Unos pocos minutos después, la clase terminó. Y mientras algunos estudiantes salían del salón, Videl entraba a la clase. Con su tobillo vendado, y con su zapato en su mano. Tenía que caminar apoyándose en una muleta, que le dieron los paramédicos. Los cuales querían llevarla al hospital, pero ella se rehusó. Y al llegar a la escuela, fue a su casillero para buscar una camisa nueva para reemplazar, la que le destruyó el criminal.

– ¡Videl! –Gritó la rubia al verla– ¿qué te pasó?

– No te preocupes–le contesta sentándose en su asiento–es sólo una torcedura, pronto se me quitará.

– ¿Segura? –le pregunta Gohan.

– Sí estoy bien–le dijo, sin mirarlo porque recordó que casi besan ese mismo día.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

– No es nada importante Ireza, sólo que hoy pasó algo extraño.

– ¿Algo extraño?

– Sí, un tipo disfrazado llegó de la nada y me salvó–dice–pero lo increíble era que volaba, y tenía una fuerza tremenda.

– ¿En serio? –Gohan finge interés.

– Como lo oyen, si ven los noticieros lo verán.

– ¡Gohan, cariño! –le pelirroja de Ángela, en compañía de sus seguidoras lo llaman–ven un momento.

– ¿Qué pasa? –les dice, sin notar que Videl escuchaba todo a la distancia.

– Mañana es sábado, y habíamos quedado de salir–dijo– ¿recuerdas?

– Sí lo recuerdo, nos veríamos en la estación de trenes Satán a las diez.

– Correcto–se le acerca y le susurra al oído–te estaré esperando, nos divertiremos sólo tú y yo–le guiñó un ojo.

– Nos vemos mañana entonces–le sonrió.

Mientras Ángela se despide de él, los ojos azules de la heroína de la ciudad. Los miraban con molestia, escuchar que la pelirroja y Gohan tendrían una cita le hizo hervir la sangre. No podía comprender por qué, pero no le gustaba ver al chico de cabellos azabaches, salir con otra mujer. Videl Satán, estaba celosa.

* * *

La jornada de clases había terminado, y Gohan caminaba hacia su trabajo en Mc Burger. Antes de salir de la escuela, escuchó decir a una angustiada Videl. Que no había podido escribir todas las preguntas, que la profesora de biología había dejado de tarea para el próximo lunes. Gohan sabía que Videl no iba muy bien en la escuela, por lo que ideó un plan para ayudarla.

Usando su súper velocidad, corrió hacia la oficina del director. Donde registró los archivos, con las combinaciones de los casilleros. Buscó la de Videl, y anotó el número para luego salir del lugar. Su plan consistía, en hacerle la tarea a la ojiazul. Y después colocarla en un sobre sellado, y la depositaría en el casillero de la mujer. Y así ella presentaría la tarea, y no tendría problemas.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, los televisores en el local comercial. Mostraban las noticias sobre el nuevo héroe, quien había rescatado a Videl y a los rehenes. Lamentablemente, los criminales detenidos habían logrado escapar, antes de ser encerrados en la cárcel. Pero los periodistas se preguntaban, quién era el nuevo superhéroe.

–_ Según los testigos, esta persona se hace llamar el Gran Saiyaman_–dicen en la televisión–_pero a pesar de su impresionante fuerza y velocidad, es un poco ridículo y su traje es muy pasado de moda._

"_¿Ridículo?... ¿pasado de moda?_"–pensó molesto Gohan.

Enseguida se desplazó a la cocina, donde ya comenzaba a cocinar como es debido.

* * *

En una de las autopistas de la ciudad, un caballero de larga cabellera rubia. Aceleraba su automóvil.

– ¿Gran Saiyaman? –Dice el rubio– ¡qué nombre más estúpido! –con eso dicho, apagó la radio de su coche.

El yerno del campeón, no fue a la escuela porque tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Por lo que temprano en la mañana, fue de compras a una joyería.

– Me costó mucho dinero–mira la pequeña caja de terciopelo en su mano–espero que a Videl, le guste el anillo…era el más costoso de la tienda–guarda la caja en su traje–de esta manera, Videl será mía para siempre–sonríe.

Pero antes de hablar con Videl, debía conversar sobre el tema con el padre de su novia. El campeón del mundo, Mr. Satán.

**Fin Capítulo Doce**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Lilia. Takarai, CrisAyu, Oyuky Chan, y a Jhung Yuki, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13**

Un nuevo fin de semana, había llegado. Y los adolescentes, le agradecían al cielo por no recibir más clases. Por lo menos, por un par de días hasta la llegada del odiado día lunes. Día exacto cuando el ajetreado ciclo escolar, reiniciará como es normal. Con la premisa de un par de días libres, los estudiantes de retiran a sus hogares.

– ¡Me siento como una inútil!–exclamó cierta chica, de largo cabello negro.

– Me parece que estás exagerando–le comentó su rubia amiga–no tiene nada de malo, recibir ayuda de vez en cuando.

Como Videl tiene su pie derecho lastimado, se le dificulta caminar por su propia cuenta. Por lo que debía usar una muleta, de lo contrario no podría avanzar. Ireza decidió ayudar a su pelinegra camarada, dejando que ésta se apoye en ella al caminar. Y así lograr marchar, a una mayor velocidad.

– Aún así me siento inútil–afirmó molesta la orgullosa mujer–todavía no puedo creer, que me haya herido de una manera tan estúpida.

– Nadie es invencible Videl–dice Ireza–tarde o temprano te tocaría una herida, una persona que se arriesga al peligro como tu, está expuesta a las lesiones.

– Eso lo sé, pero me molesta que fuera una alcantarilla–aseveró–y no una persona mientras luchaba, quien me haya lastimado y la forma en la que me lesioné–señala–me parece ridícula.

Ambas mujeres logran llegar, a unos de los asientos disponibles en los alrededores de la escuela. Para esperar por el transporte, que Videl había solicitado para su debida movilización. La joven justiciera, no quería que su padre se enterara de lo que le pasó. Sino éste comenzará con sus acostumbrados sermones, sobre lo peligroso que es combatir al crimen de Ciudad Satán.

– Hablando de cosas ridículas–le alegó la chica al mirarla–por lo que escuché, ese tipo que te ayudó.

– El Gran Saiyaman–ella la interrumpió–su apariencia es ridícula, pero lo que le vi hacer no es para nada risible.

– Entonces sus supuestas habilidades son reales–argumenta la adolescente rubia–pero me suena increíble que alguien vuele, y que tenga fuerza sobrehumana.

Ireza no podía creer en algo así.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible tal cosa? –Cuestiona intrigada Ireza–los seres humanos no pueden volar por su propia cuenta, es imposible.

– Pues aunque no lo creas, él hace lo imposible realidad–dijo seriamente y mirando hacia el piso–cuando me liberó de la rejilla de la alcantarilla, él me tomó y me cargó para luego salir volando.

– ¿En serio? –le preguntó interesada.

– Sí–responde–no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es o de dónde viene, pero lo descubriré–dice–siento mucha curiosidad, por saber quién es en realidad.

– ¿Estás segura que no tenía un propulsor personal en su espalda?–pregunta–tal vez de esa manera, es que hace la ilusión de que vuela.

– Ya te dije que él voló de verdad–acotó Videl–además cuando volábamos, sólo escuché el sonido del viento y nunca percibí el ruido de un motor.

– Comprendo–dijo la rubia–hoy sí que ha sido un día extraño, primero Shapner falta a clases, luego aparece ese tal Gran Saiyaman y Gohan se fue al baño, por más de veinte minutos.

– Espera un momento–la interrumpió– ¡cómo que Gohan desapareció por veinte minutos de la clase!...cuéntame lo que pasó cuando no estaba en la escuela.

– Claro, cuando regresó llegó muy agitado–le narra–y balbuceaba incoherencias sobre su retraso.

– Cuando me fui de la clase, él todavía estaba en el salón–afirma la chica del largo cabello negro– ¿en qué momento se fue del aula? –preguntó.

– Pues un par de minutos después que tu–le contestó su amiga–y regresó poco antes de que tu volvieras.

"_Esto me parece muy sospechoso_"–piensa la ojiazul–"_recuerdo que el Gran Saiyaman, apareció poco después de que llegué al parque… ¿cómo habrá sabido lo que pasaba?_".

– Videl…Videl–los llamados de Ireza, la sacó de sus pensamientos–Videl…Videl.

– Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo–le dice.

– ¡Pero miren quién está aquí!–la voz de una chica pelirroja, se escuchó en los alrededores–pero si es la supuesta heroína, ahora qué supuestamente te pasó.

– ¡Cállate estúpida! –Le grita molesta– ¡A ti nadie te llamó!

Ángela en compañía de sus seguidoras, sólo por ver a Videl furiosa decidieron molestarla un poco. Además que la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, se encontraba lastimada por lo que sabían que ella no podrá hacerles nada. Así que por el momento, las porristas lideradas por la chica del pelo rojo se sentían intocables.

– Videl, a quién tratas de engañar–le habla en forma desafiante la pelirroja–te puedo asegurar que tu supuesta lesión, no es más que un intento de llamar la atención.

– Eso no es cierto–la rubia defiende a su amiga–Videl arriesga su vida por la ciudadanía, ella nunca mentiría para hacerse la importante ante los demás.

– ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? –Le cuestiona una seguidora de Ángela– ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que no te miente?

– ¿Cómo sabes que todas sus supuestas hazañas son reales y no fingidas? –le interrogó otra de las chicas.

– Yo no necesito pruebas para creer en ella–responde Ireza con fuerza–y ya me he enterado de todas las mentiras, que dicen sobre Videl.

La chica de los ojos azules, parpadeó confusa. Ella no entendía a qué mentiras se refería, pero algo le decía que debe ser algo serio.

– Todas ustedes, son muy montón de envidiosas–sus palabras golpean con fuerza, el orgullo de la porrista líder–y esos rumores que inventan, son sólo puras falsedades.

– ¿Qué pasa Videl? –Expresó Ángela– ¿acaso no puedes defenderte por tu cuenta?... ¡la gran heroína necesita protección de una rubia tonta!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nadie podía atreverse a dudar de su determinación. Por lo que intentó levantarse, pero el dolor le dificultaba su movilidad. Ángela confiada de que Videl no podía golpearla, la vio caminar hacia ella. Y al estar frente a frente con la pelinegra, sintió un impulso enorme por golpearla. Videl es la culpable de que toda su fama se fuera, y su deseo de venganza fue el detonante que la provocó que abofeteara a Videl.

– ¿Qué te pareció eso? –preguntó arrogantemente la pelirroja.

La heroína adolescente de Ciudad Satán, sólo se volteó hacia la mujer frente a ella. En su rostro se denotaba claramente, su mejilla roja a causa del golpe. Pero tal acción, no parece haberla herido y demostrando gran velocidad. Le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara, y la fuerza del golpe hace que la porrista tropiece cayendo de espaldas.

Ángela siente un dolor agudo en su nariz, y al llevar su mano derecha hacia esa parte. Siente un líquido que fluye de ella, y con horror descubre que es su propia sangre. Las demás porristas, rápidamente ayudan a su abeja reina. Y la levantan para luego cubrirla, con un muro humano. Videl sólo respira, calmando su ímpetu.

– ¡Esto no se quedará así! –Dijo asustada y molesta al mismo tiempo– ¡pagarás esto, lo juro!

– ¡Vámonos Ángela! –Pronunció una de las sirvientas de la chica de pelo roja–recuerda que mañana saldrás con Gohan, y debes arreglar todo tu guardarropa.

– Sí, casi lo olvido–articuló simultáneamente, a que se limpia su nariz con un pañuelo–recuerda mis palabras Videl, esto apenas es el inicio.

– Lo mismo dijo, lo mismo digo–la adolescente le mira desafiante con sus azulados ojos.

Las porristas pudieron haber perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Harán todo lo que sea necesario, para arruinar totalmente la vida de la hija del campeón Mr. Satán.

– Sabes que no soy partidaria de la violencia–indicó Ireza–pero tengo que admitir que… ¡me encantó ese golpe que le diste!

Videl responde con una sonrisa–Ahora explícame qué son todos esos rumores, que dicen sobre mí.

La reina de los chismes, como es popularmente conocida Ireza. Le relató todo lo que había escuchado, explicándole que Ángela inventaba que ella mentía sobre ayudar a la policía. Con el único objetivo de conseguir fama, y ayudar en la candidatura de su padre para las votaciones de alcalde.

Videl se arrepintió, por no haberle dado una paliza a la pelirroja. Y no sólo un golpe, que al fin de cuentas no le causó más que una simple nariz rota. Y tal cosa, por lo menos le complicará un poco su cita. Pero esa cita, en el fondo le seguía molestando. Aún no comprendía por qué le molesta tanto, que el chico listo de la clase salga con Ángela. Por segunda ocasión el mismo día, ella sentía celos.

Minutos después, un automóvil propiedad de la familia Satán llegó al lugar. Videl en manera de agradecimiento hacia su rubia amiga. Le ordenó al chofer llevar a Ireza a casa, para luego dirigirse hacia la mansión Satán. Donde esperaba que su padre, no la viera lastimada como está. De lo contrario, escucharía otro de sus tediosos sermones.

* * *

Precisamente en la enorme casa del campeón, los portones se abrían para permitir el paso de cierto hombre rubio. El cual ingresó veloz en su automotor, estacionándolo dentro de la espaciosa cochera de la fina residencia. Al bajarse de su coche, se ajustó su traje y caminó hacia el interior. Shapner al ser muy conocido en la mansión, no tardó en ser atendido por los sirvientes.

– Señor–un lacayo le habla al campeón, y su acompañante–el joven Shapner, ya está aquí.

– Dile que pase–le ordena Mr. Satán–ya quiero saber qué nos va a decir tu hijo, Isuki–le dice a su invitado.

– Yo también Satán, cuando me dijo que nos reuniéramos los tres–le cuenta–su tono de voz era muy serio.

El día de ayer, Shapner en altas horas de la noche. Llamó a su padre, para preparar lo que era según él. Una reunión de emergencia, entre Mr. Satán, Isuki y él. El padre del rubio, se preocupó al no saber qué era lo que sucedía. Por lo que a primera hora, se dirigió veloz hacia Ciudad Satán. Para asistir a tan importante reunión.

– Hola papá, hola Mr. Satán–les saludó Shapner, al entrar en la oficina privada del campeón–me alegra verlos a ambos.

– Hola hijo–Isuki se pone de pie, para estrechar un apretón de manos con él.

– ¿Qué tal muchacho? –dice el campeón–ahora dinos porque tenemos mucha inquietud... ¿qué ha pasado que se convoque a una reunión de emergencia?

El trío de caballeros, toma asiento en la oficina. Y un sirviente cierra la puerta, dándoles privacidad a los hombres.

– Los he citado, para comunicarles una noticia de suma importancia–les comenzó a decir sus intenciones.

– Pues te escuchamos, hijo–alegó Isuki.

– Como les iba diciendo, ustedes saben que Videl y yo llevamos un tiempo juntos–afirmó–y aunque nuestra relación no cambiado nada, me parece que ya llegó el momento para que juntos como pareja, demos el siguiente paso de nuestras vidas.

– Continúa–le asevera el padre de la pelinegra.

– Esta mañana, he faltado a clases en la escuela–reanudó sus palabras–para poder ir a una joyería y comprar, el anillo más costoso y elegante que tuvieran–al decir eso, de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja aterciopelada, para mostrársela a sus acompañantes–con el cual, deseo proponerle matrimonio a Videl y así unir para siempre, a nuestras familias como ustedes tanto han anhelado–termina su argumento, con una sonrisa.

– Vaya, ésta noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa–dice honestamente el campeón–yo sí apruebo que ustedes se casen, pero no creí que fuera tan rápido.

– Yo pienso lo mismo–atestiguó el padre de Shapner–a mí me alegra que desees formalizar totalmente tu relación con Videl, pero pensé que lo harían después de graduarse la preparatoria, y no tan pronto hijo.

– La amo papá–dice–y quiero estar con ella siempre, además que sé que a usted Mr. Satán–el campeón lo mira–le molesta que Videl ayude a la policía, a mí también me desagrada esa actividad…además que cuando usted se convierta en alcalde–dijo–necesitará de alguien que se encargue, de administrar a Industrias Satán–el poseedor del título mundial asiente–y si ella se dedica a sólo pelear la empresa se caerá de picada…por lo que me comprometo, ha alejar a Videl de ayudar a la policía.

– Lo que dices es muy válido, muchacho–señaló el padre de la justiciera adolescente–si yo llegara a ganar las elecciones, por ley no puedo ser alcalde y presidente de una empresa al mismo tiempo–explica–y tenía pensado dejar en manos tuyas y de Videl, la administración de Industrias Satán…y si ella se dedica a pelear con ladrones no cuidaría adecuadamente de la empresa.

– Viéndolo de ese modo–ahora es Isuki quien participa en la conversación–Shapner tiene toda la razón, una empresa se debe manejar con liderazgo y compromiso…si Videl se la pasa pensando en ayudar a la policía, la empresa podría caer en la bancarrota por haber sido mal manejada–opinó Isuki Shamuka.

– Bueno entonces dígame Mr. Satán–le dice el rubio– ¿qué decide?... ¿acepta que Videl y yo nos casemos? –le pregunta interesado.

El campeón mundial de las artes marciales, meditó la situación que se le planteaba. A él nunca le gustó la obstinación que tiene Videl, sobre ayudar a la policía. Por lo que si ella se casa con Shapner, eso la alejaría de ese pasatiempo. Y así no se arriesgaría de salir herida, o aún peor muerta. Por lo que él decidió…

– De acuerdo–se levanta de su asiento, también Isuki junto a su hijo–me has convencido, creo que eres lo mejor para mi hijita y confío que la amarás pero sobre todo la cuidarás–Shapner sonríe–tienes mi permiso y también mi bendición.

– Y la mía también hijo–Isuki abraza su hijo–felicidades hijo, es un gran paso el que estás dando.

– Gracias papá, lo sé.

– Felicidades muchacho–el hombre del peinado afro, le felicita–hay que hacer un brindis–el campeón se dirigió hacia su biblioteca, en la cual hay una puerta secreta camuflada como varios libros, al abrirla saca una botella de licor y tres vasos.

– Ahh coñac–dice Isuki al reconocer el licor–hace mucho que no me bebo un trago.

Mr. Satán vertió un poco del líquido, en las tres copas y las repartió. Al tener cada uno una copa, los tres efectuaron un brindis celebrando el futuro matrimonio.

– Ahora sólo falta, que acordemos la fecha de la boda–espetó el padre de la novia.

– También la iglesia, y los invitados–señala el padre del novio–pero sin duda será una boda maravillosa, es necesario anunciarlo en una conferencia de prensa… ¿no lo crees Satán?

– Sí, estás en lo cierto–replicó–al ser mi hija la novia deber una boda de lujo, y ahora que lo pienso aún conservo el vestido de novia que mi esposa usó en nuestra boda–les comentó–estoy seguro que Videl es de la misma talla, así que ella lo usará en la ceremonia.

El trío de hombres, terminaron de celebrar bebiendo otra copa. Ahora las familias Satán y Shamuka, se unirán formando una sola.

"_¡Por fin!_"–Piensa Shapner mientras sonríe–"_Videl será mía para siempre_".

* * *

Las banderas en lo alto de las torres del castillo, ondeaban con fluidez gracias al viento. Como era tradición al finalizar un día, la guardia real del castillo. Encabezados por el Comisionado de seguridad del reino, Picorro. Se colocaban firmes para darle un saludo militar, a la bandera del reino de la Tierra del Fuego.

Al terminar ese pequeño evento, la guardia real del turno del día era reemplazada por la guardia del siguiente turno. Picorro también se retira, hacia su habitación cuando se topó en los corredores, con el sirviente sin nariz.

– ¿Escuchaste las noticias Picorro? –le pregunta Krilin.

– Sí–respondió malhumorado–ayer por la noche, desapareció otro libro de cocina de los que precisamente, se habían comprado recientemente.

– ¿Quién será el que se roba los libros? –Cuestiona– ¿para qué creerán tantos libros de cocina?

– Si lo supiera, ya lo habría arrestado–aseguró el guerrero de piel verde–simplemente no entiendo nada, cómo roba las cosas sin ser notado.

– ¿Sin ser notad qué? –una tercera voz, interrumpe a los dos– ¿por qué tan serios?

– Hola Goku–le saludó Krilin– ¿dónde has estado desde la mañana?...no te hemos visto desde el desayuno.

– Sólo fui a dar un pequeño paseo por la montaña–le contestó–pero díganme… ¿qué ocurre?

– Anoche desapareció otro libro de cocina, sea quién sea el ladrón–comenta Picorro–ha logrado burlar a los guardias del castillo.

– A mí lo que me parece extraño–les dice Krilin–si este ladrón es tan hábil, como para robar sin ser descubierto… ¿por qué sólo roba libros de cocina, y no las joyas de la corona por ejemplo?

– Buen punto–le manifestó el hombre verde–tendré que ordenar que redoblen la guardia, aunque hay otra cosa extraña.

– ¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta Goku.

– Desde que estos crímenes comenzaron, a la Reina no parecen importarles–dice–y eso es muy raro, porque ella suele ser muy estricta con las leyes.

– En eso tienes razón–le afirma el hombre calvo y sin nariz–pero bueno, debo irme tengo órdenes del Rey por ejecutar.

– Está bien, nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de la cena–los tres se despiden, y caminan en direcciones diferentes.

Mientras los tres continuaban con sus asuntos, la Reina en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Leía entretenida su más reciente libro de cocina, que había robado.

* * *

Gohan entraba en su modesto departamento, luego de haber terminado un duro día de trabajo. Pero a pesar de lo cansado del trabajo, obtuvo lo que todo empleado recibe después de su esfuerzo. Su merecido salario, en total se le entregó mil zenis. Cuando llegó al edificio de apartamentos, canceló el siguiente mes de renta, y además de haber comprado unos cuantos comestibles. En total, le quedaron setecientos zenis. Dinero con el cual, pensaba financiar su cita con la chica pelirroja.

Olvidando su cansancio, comenzó a ordenar su hogar. Gohan no se arrepentía de su plan, él perfectamente pudo haberse hospedado en un hotel de alta categoría, tenía el dinero con que hacerlo. Pero si todos sabían que él era millonario, cualquier mujer se quería casar con él sólo por su dinero.

Pero al hacer pensar a todos, que era un chico pobre y con poco dinero. Se le facilitaba su misión en Ciudad Satán, misión que se ha complicado por un nuevo factor a tomar en cuenta. Esta nueva variable tiene nombre, el Gran Saiyaman. Superhéroe, que no tenía planificado hacer aparición en sus planes.

Lo hizo porque sintió preocupación por la chica pelinegra, y cuando llegó al lugar de los acontecimientos. Se percató de lo arriesgado de la situación, hombres con revólveres, ametralladoras y hasta lanzamisiles. Gohan aún no entiende, qué tiene Videl en la cabeza para pelear totalmente desarmada contra tipos así.

Una de dos, o Videl es demasiado valiente o es demasiado tonta. Porque una persona en su sano juicio, nunca haría algo así. Y por tal motivo, el Gran Saiyaman hizo su aparición. Ahora el nieto del Rey y futuro soberano de la Tierra del Fuego, no sabe qué hacer con su héroe recién creado. Él vino a buscar a una chica que quiera ser su esposa, y no a combatir criminales.

Precisamente por dicha situación, su nueva identidad sale en todos los noticieros de la ciudad. Y esperaba que la noticia, no llegara hasta la Tierra del Fuego. De lo contrario, su madre sospecharía que el Gran Saiyaman sería él. Sin embargo, saber que hizo algo que salvó vidas inocentes incluyendo la de Videl. Le produce cierto alivio, a su conciencia.

"_Dejemos las cosas en claro_"–se dice a sí mismo–"_el Gran Saiyaman, sólo aparecerá cuando la situación así lo amerite_".

Si en determinado caso, la ciudad o cualquier persona honesta necesitara ayuda. Gohan sería reemplazado por el superhéroe de casco naranja, y así contribuir un poco a la mejora de ésta ciudad tan insegura. Ya con esa decisión tomada, comenzó a planear lo que hará mañana en su cita. Antes de salir del trabajo, Gohan pidió indicaciones para cómo llegar a la estación de trenes.

Ya que él no sabía en dónde se ubica la estación del ferrocarril, luego de conocer esa información. Pensó a dónde pueden ir los dos después de encontrarse, él no era muy bueno en cuestiones románticas pero haría lo mejor posible. Tal vez ir a un restaurante o a una cafetería y luego, podrían ver una película en el cine.

Además Gohan esperaba que el dinero que posee, sea suficiente para financiar la velada. Ya que como se acostumbra, el hombre demuestra caballerosidad al pagar las cuentas de los lugares que se visiten. Sobre todo, confía en que todo salga bien.

– Ahora que ya está todo listo–dice en la soledad de su apartamento–voy aprovechar este tiempo, para arreglar un poco más éste lugar–dijo al mirar a su alrededor–esto es un verdadero desastre.

El joven príncipe, acomodó y limpió su hogar. Sin duda, mañana tendría un día muy agitado.

* * *

El automóvil propiedad de la familia Satán, ingresó en la cochera de la mansión. Videl deseaba que nadie la viera, debido a su lesión. Pero cuando caminaba con dificultad con la muleta, notó el coche de Shapner estacionado. La ojiazul tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo había pasado que cambiaría su vida.

Luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo, llegó a la escalera de la mansión. Su cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que se le dificultaba subir por ella. Videl comenzó a brincar un escalón a la vez, uno a uno fue subiendo sin ser notada por nadie. La joven mujer sonreía, estaba a sólo un par de escalones para subir cuando escuchó.

– ¡Videl! –una gruesa voz, llenó cada rincón de la casa– ¿hija por qué no avisaste que ya habías llegado?...baja un momento, tenemos una noticia que decirte–él detuvo sus palabras, al ver algo– ¿por qué usas esa muleta?

– Lo que pasa es que…–balbucea–"_¡maldición!_"–pensó.

– Quiero que me digas por qué estás vendada–le ordenó en tono severo, señalándole el vendaje en su pie.

– Bueno…

– Se lastimó cuando luchaba contra delincuentes, lo escuché hoy en las noticias–Shapner los interrumpió, cuando salió junto con su padre–al parecer, fue rescatada por un tal Gran Saiyaman que según testigos puede volar y tiene una fuerza sobrehumana–les dice–aunque todo eso me suena a un truco barato.

– Videl–le habla el campeón a su hija– ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que ya no ayudes a la policía?... ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?... ¿acaso quieres que te maten? –le preguntó en sucesión rápida, al mismo tiempo que lo dice gritando.

Ella intenta contestar, pero al no saber cómo responder guarda silencio.

– Videl–ahora es Shapner quien le dirige la palabra–será mejor que detengas esta locura, así que no vuelvas a colaborar con las autoridades.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no hacer? –le cuestiona rabiosa.

– ¿Quién soy yo?... ¡pues ni más ni menos que tu prometido! –Le responde–y me preocupo por la seguridad de mi futura esposa.

– ¿Futura esposa? –Cuestiona la mujer– ¿de dónde sacas tal tontería?

– No es ninguna tontería hija–le comenta su padre–Shapner ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y yo he aceptado…por lo tanto tú y Shapner serán marido y mujer–sentenció el campeón.

– ¡Qué! –Grita incrédula– ¡cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa!

– Porque lo consideré la mejor opción para tu futuro–le asegura Mr. Satán–y estoy completamente convencido que junto a Shapner, dejarás de ser una mocosa rebelde para ser una mujer adulta razonable, por mucho tiempo te he consentido pero eso se acabó.

– ¡No puedes obligarme!... ¡no tienes derecho! –De sus ojos comenzaban a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, no por tristeza sino por la rabia que sentía– ¡no pueden hacerme algo así!

– ¡Nada de excusas Videl!–grita– ¡soy tu padre y puedo hacer lo que yo considere correcto para ti!... ¡tú y Shapner se casan, asunto arreglado!

La furia tomó posesión del cuerpo y del alma de Videl, y sin importarle nada les lanzó a los tres hombres frente a ella. La muleta que usaba para caminar, ésta rodó por la escalera hasta llegar al piso. Ella al no tener su herramienta de apoyo, cayó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su habitación. Y cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con llave.

Nadie entraría en su habitación, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero esto no se quedará así, ella no sabía cómo pero encontraría la forma de evitarlo. Pareciera que el cruel destino se confabuló contra ella, primero Ángela que inventa calumnias sobre ella y ahora lo de su matrimonio el cual no desea.

Al sentir una lágrima llegar a la base de su rostro, de inmediato la secó con su antebrazo. Ella era Videl Satán, la chica que les ha dado palizas a criminales más grandes que ella. Y no lloraría como una mujer asustada, ella confrontaría su vida. La pelinegra comprendía, que con las palabras no hará entrar en razón a su padre.

Por lo que era inútil, hablar sobre el tema con él. Por el momento los haría creer, que la han doblegado pero esto no ha terminado. Y sin nada más que hacer, se recostó en su cama sin importarle que aún no fuera el momento de dormir. De su cuarto no saldría, necesitaba un tiempo de soledad.

* * *

El antiguo bandido del desierto, ahora convertido en un maestro de deportes. Se sentó en un uno de los asientos del parque de la ciudad, se trataba del mismo parque donde luchó por primera vez el Gran Saiyaman, el día anterior. Yamcha por petición de Bulma, se dirigió hacia ese lugar para poder saber lo que Bulma logró investigar sobre Gohan.

– Ahí viene–dice Yamcha al verla–y ese debe ser su hijo.

La mujer de pelo azul, venía compaña de Trunks. Bulma consideró correcto llevarlo, para presentárselo a su ex novio.

– Buenos días Yamcha–le saludó la científica.

– Hola Bulma, veo que traes compañía–afirma.

– Sí, traje conmigo a mi hijo para que lo conocieras–ella le da un empujón al chico, para que se ponga frente al hombre adulto–su nombre es Trunks, vamos cariño salúdalo.

– Mucho gusto, señor sabandija rastrera–él extendió su mano en modo de saludo.

Yamcha no dijo nada, ante las palabras del niño. Pero Bulma sí lo hizo, además de darle un pellizco en el brazo a su hijo.

– ¡Trunks!... ¡te dije claramente que no usaras las frases de tu padre! –le regañó.

– Lo siento, se me salió sin querer–dice frotando su brazo adolorido–discúlpeme, señor Yamcha.

– No te preocupes, no fue nada–él sonríe, queriendo olvidar lo sucedido–dime Bulma… ¿lograste averiguar algo sobre Gohan?

Antes de contestar, los tres se sientan en la banca del parque.

– Lamento decepcionarte–le responde–pero por más que busqué, no encontré nada sobre él.

– Vaya entonces ese chico, es más misterioso de lo que pensaba–le comenta–y cada vez me convenzo más de que sí es hijo de Goku.

– Yo aún no estoy segura de eso, pero admito que Gohan es muy parecido a Goku–dice–esto me intriga mucho.

Yamcha asiente– ¿escuchaste lo que pasó aquí ayer?

– Sí, sobre ese tal Gran Saiyaman–dijo–no sé quién será, pero ese tipo se está disfrazando con uno de los disfraces, que mi compañía confecciona–le cuenta–y lo asombroso es que puede volar.

– Ayer por un diminuto instante, puede sentir una fuerte presencia de energía, pero no pude reconocerla–comentó el maestro de deportes.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Yamcha?

– Ya he preparado una pequeña trampa, para saber si Gohan tiene algo que ver con Goku.

– ¿Trampa?

– Sí verás, he convencido al director de la escuela–Yamcha asevera–para que organice un torneo de artes marciales con los alumnos, espero que Gohan participe para ver sus habilidades de lucha.

– Comprendo, así se notará si su manera de luchar es como la que usaba Goku–argumentó la científica.

– Exacto, sólo espero que se inscriba en el torneo.

Por un par de minutos, la mujer del pelo azul junto con su único hijo conversó con el antiguo bandido del desierto. Mientras esto ocurría, al otro lado de Ciudad Satán el principesco joven aguardaba por la llegada de Ángela, en la estación de trenes. Gohan el día anterior, había solicitado un permiso en su trabajo para ausentarse y así asistir a su cita con la pelirroja.

El nieto del Rey, se encontraba parado al lado de una de las tantas estatuas de Mr. Satán, que había por toda la ciudad. El chico miró su reloj de pulsera, y al hacerlo notó que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. Inesperadamente, escuchó detrás de él la voz de la líder de las porristas llamándolo.

– Hola Gohan–la pelirroja literalmente se lanzó a los brazos del joven–me alegra ver que sí llegaste a la cita.

– Hola Ángela–le saludó, mientras la apartaba un poco de sí mismo–y ahora que estás aquí… ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

– Pues yo estaba pensando en ir a comer algo–le dice la chica, mientras se sostiene del brazo derecho del muchacho–busquemos una cafetería.

– Bueno, por mí no hay problema.

El par de adolescentes, comienzan a caminar juntos dando inicio a su cita.

* * *

– Repitan lo último otra vez–dijo la criminal de cabello rubio y listón rojo.

– Ese tipo detuvo las balas con sólo sus manos–le narra uno de sus secuaces–incluso le disparamos con un lanzamisiles y éste no le afectó.

– ¡Sólo esto nos faltaba! –exclamó el líder de la banda asociada a la de Lunch–teníamos que lidiar con la mocosa de Videl, y ahora sale de la nada éste sujeto… ¿y ahora qué hacemos Lunch?

– Esto no cambia nada–le afirma la chica, mientras empuña su fiel ametralladora–el plan sigue, nos vengaremos de Videl sea como sea.

– ¿Pero qué hay del Gran Saiyaman? –Le cuestionó– ¿y qué hacemos si nos ataca?

– No te preocupes por eso–le respondió–nadie es invencible, estoy segura de que hay una forma de vencerlo…si llegara a atacarnos estaremos preparados, que no se te olvide que nuestro objetivo es acabar con Videl.

De inmediato los criminales, planificaron su siguiente movimiento en caso de que el nuevo superhéroe apareciera.

* * *

– ¿Desean ordenar algo más? –les pregunta una camarera.

– No, así estamos bien–le responde Gohan.

– De acuerdo.

Cuando la camarera se retira, el chico pelinegro y la pelirroja se quedan solos.

– Dime Gohan–le pregunta Ángela, al mismo tiempo que se inclina un poco hacia adelante para revelar más su escote– ¿qué te trajo a Ciudad Satán y de dónde vienes?

El príncipe ya había preparado previamente, una serie de respuestas falsas en caso de que la chica le interrogara sobre su origen y pasado. Esto como precaución, para no delatar su linaje real.

– Vengo de lejos, de la región montañosa 583–le respondió–mis padres tienen una granja en ese lugar, allá no hay preparatorias por lo que me mudé aquí para seguir estudiando.

– Ahh ya veo–le comentó la mujer– ¿y cómo es donde vives?

– Es un lugar muy pacífico–dijo–a diferencia de aquí, en mi pueblo casi nos se ven muchas construcciones ya que las granjas están separadas unas de otras, por mucha distancia.

Ángela sólo respondió con su cabeza.

– Aquí están sus pedidos –la misma mesera del principio, regresó con la comida que ordenaron.

En el momento que comían, en la cafetería le subieron el volumen a un televisor donde se transmitía, una noticia sobre el campeón mundial. Tanto Ángela como Gohan, le prestaron atención.

–_ Nos encontramos en la mansión de Mr. Satán_–relata un periodista–_debido a que el campeón ha organizado una conferencia de prensa, donde dará a conocer una noticia que según él es de suma importancia_–en ese momento, las cámaras enfocan al hombre del pelo afro junto a su yerno quien comenzó a hablar.

"_Shapner_"–pensaron la pelirroja y Gohan, al ver a su compañero de escuela en la televisión.

–_ Gracias a todos por venir_–habla el rubio, en forma introductoria–_enseguida Mr. Satán les revelará el motivo por el cual los ha llamado._

El novio de Videl, le pasa el micrófono a su suegro.

–_ Tal como decía Shapner_–ahora es el padre de la justiciera, quien se dirige a los reporteros–_los he llamado para comunicar con mucha alegría, a toda Ciudad Satán sobre el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija con el joven Shapner_–muchos fotógrafos de periódicos, fotografían al rubio–_aún no se ha definido la fecha para la boda, pero probablemente sea en dos meses._

– _¡Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán!_ –Grita un periodista–_ ¿en dónde se encuentra la señorita Videl?... ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí en este momento?_ –le pregunta.

–_ Mi hija se encuentra enferma de un resfriado_–le respondió–_por lo que_ _no estará aquí presente, pero les aseguro que ella está muy feliz por el compromiso, realmente está muy ilusionada_–les dice, aunque en el fondo sabe que es mentira.

– _¿Qué los llevó a comprometerse tan pronto?... ¿no creen que aún son muy jóvenes para casarse?_

–_ Permítame responder_–solicitó Shapner, y el campeón accede–_cuando estás enamorado la edad no importa, Videl y yo nos amamos mucho y deseamos estar siempre juntos_–comenta–_por lo que dar el siguiente paso hacia el altar, nos pareció lo más indicado._

–_ Mr. Satán… ¿cómo se siente con este anuncio adicionalmente a que en las más recientes encuestas, más de un cincuenta por ciento de los habitantes dicen que votarán por usted, en las próximas elecciones de alcalde?_

–_ Me siento feliz y satisfecho, al saber que mi hija estará con un buen hombre a su lado_–le contestó–_y también sentir el apoyo de los ciudadanos de la ciudad, me provoca un sentimiento de gratitud y de confianza para los próximos comicios._

–_ Ya lo han escuchado_–afirma el mismo presentador del principio–_la señorita Videl se ha comprometido en matrimonio, y estará contrayendo nupcias muy pronto_…_sin duda esta será la boda del año en nuestra ciudad._

El televisor continuó mostrando más noticias sobre la boda de Videl, Ángela le decía a Gohan que todo eso sólo era para darle más fama a Videl y a su padre. Pero Gohan permanecía en silencio, una vez más el recuerdo del beso que compartió con la ojiazul en la biblioteca lo acorraló. Y en ese instante una parte de él, deseó que aquel roce que tuvieron sus labios no hubiera sido accidental sino intencional. Y sin comprender el porqué, a Gohan la noticia sobre la boda de Shapner y Videl sólo le provocaba una sensación…celos.

**Fin Capítulo Trece**

Gracias a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14**

El pesado saco de boxeo, era golpeado sin piedad. La fuerza de los impactos, hacía que éste se balanceara de atrás hacia delante. La adolescente que lo golpeaba, aumentaba la potencia de sus golpes. Al escuchar el televisor, que estaba encendido en su habitación. Sus ojos azulados, sólo reflejan la furia que su alma siente al escuchar las voces, de los culpables de su enojo.

– _Gracias a todos por venir_–habla el rubio, para comenzar la conferencia de prensa–_enseguida Mr. Satán les revelará el motivo por el cual los ha llamado._

Los nudillos de Videl, gritaban literalmente del dolor. Sin embargo, ella no se detenía.

– _Tal como decía Shapner_–la ojiazul escucha la voz de su padre, quien se dirige a los reporteros–_los he llamado para comunicar con mucha alegría, a toda Ciudad Satán sobre el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija con el joven Shapner_–muchos fotógrafos de periódicos, fotografían al rubio–_aún no se ha definido la fecha para la boda, pero probablemente sea en dos meses._

Cuando escuchó eso, Videl imaginó que golpeaba a cierto hombre rubio, en lugar de su saco de entrenamiento.

– _¡Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán!_ –Grita un reportero–_ ¿en dónde se encuentra la señorita Videl?... ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí en este momento?_ –le pregunta.

– _Mi hija se encuentra enferma de un resfriado_–le respondió, y Videl giró su cabeza hacia el televisor–_por lo que_ _no estará aquí presente, pero les aseguro que ella está muy feliz por el compromiso, realmente está muy ilusionada_–les dice.

– ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! –Le gritó la joven a la televisión airadamente– ¡sabes que eso no es verdad, mentiroso!

– _¿Qué los llevó a comprometerse tan pronto?... ¿no creen que aún son muy jóvenes para casarse?_ –preguntó otro periodista.

– _Permítame responder_–solicitó Shapner, y el campeón accede–_cuando estás enamorado la edad no importa, Videl y yo nos amamos mucho y deseamos estar siempre juntos_–comenta–_por lo que dar el siguiente paso hacia el altar, nos pareció lo más indicado._

La hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, dejó de golpear su saco de boxeo y caminó hacia la pantalla del aparato. Al estar frente a la máquina, le grita.

– ¡Tu lo único que amas, es a ti mismo!... ¡haces esto sólo para ganar más popularidad! –Ella aprieta sus puños con fuerza– ¡y yo a ti no te…no te…no te! –no pudo continuar, porque sintió un nudo en su garganta por la rabia que experimenta.

– _Mr. Satán… ¿cómo se siente con este anuncio adicionalmente a que en las más recientes encuestas, más de un cincuenta por ciento de los habitantes dicen que votarán por usted, en las próximas elecciones de alcalde?_

– _Me siento feliz y satisfecho, al saber que mi hija estará con un buen hombre a su lado_–le contestó–_y también sentir el apoyo de los ciudadanos de la ciudad, me provoca un sentimiento de gratitud y de confianza para los próximos comicios._

– _Ya lo han escuchado_–dice el presentador de la noticia–_la señorita Videl se ha comprometido en matrimonio, y estará contrayendo nupcias muy pronto_…_sin duda esta será la boda del año en nuestra ciudad._

El aparato de televisión, fue brutalmente apagado. Cuando Videl de una sola patada, tumbó la máquina hasta hacerla caer de donde estaba colocada. La joven justiciera, se percató que su pie lastimado ya no le duele tanto como antes, es probable que sea debido a que durante toda la noche. Mantuvo su pie inflamado, dentro de una cubeta con hielo. Lo cual disminuyó, considerablemente el dolor.

La chica caminó de regreso, hacia su saco de entrenamiento. Pero en lugar de golpearlo con los puños, lo conectaba usando patadas consecutivas. Y ahora imaginaba que golpeaba a su padre, sus golpes continuaron hasta que la última patada que dio, hizo que el saco se abriera por la mitad. Haciendo que la arena de éste, se regara sobre sus pies descalzos.

La adrenalina lentamente dejó de fluir dentro de ella, y su respiración se normalizó poco a poco. Ella se tumbó de espaldas, cayendo justo sobre la arena que derramó su saco. Mientras también controlaba su enfado, arrastró su mano en la arena. Dejando que ésta, se colara entre sus delgados dedos.

– Esta no es la primera vez que lo daño–dice en la soledad de su habitación–tendré que repararlo de nuevo–esto lo dijo refiriéndose a su saco de boxeo.

En varias ocasiones en el pasado, lo ha desgarrado y ella misma lo arregla. Curiosamente cada vez que despedaza el saco, es producto de que su furia sobrepasa el límite. Su mano continuó jugando con la arena, haciendo que su dedo índice comenzara a escribir sobre la arenilla. Sin que ella lo notara, su dedo escribió el nombre de cierto joven de cabello puntiagudo.

Videl se puso de pie a los pocos segundos, y decidió limpiar el desastre que había en su habitación. Sin embargo el silencio en la recámara, se vio terminado cuando el teléfono móvil de la chica sonó. Su teléfono tenía un número privado, y sólo tres personas lo conocían quienes son su padre y su futuro esposo. Pero al levantar el móvil, descubrió que se trataba de su rubia amiga.

– Diga–dice al contestar la llamada.

– ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –La rubia le grita fuertemente, y Videl aparta su oído del auricular– ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada antes?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le consultó la ojiazul.

– ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? –Dice indignada– ¡te vas a casar, y no me dijiste antes!

– Ahh ya te diste cuenta–comentó la joven mujer.

– ¡Claro que me di cuenta, lo vi todo en la televisión! –Acotó–pensé que al ser amigas, me contarías todo antes.

–Pues lo que pasa, es que ni yo sabía que me casaría–le dijo molesta.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabías? –pregunta dudosa–pero creí que tu y Shapner, lo tenían planeado desde hace mucho.

– Pero ya me oíste, hasta ayer me enteré que me comprometí en matrimonio–dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama, para luego comenzar a ponerse un par de calcetines–mi padre junto con Shapner y su papá, lo planearon.

– Espera un momento, que no entiendo nada–dice–si tu no planeaste casarte entonces, por qué tu padre dijo que aceptaste.

Videl iba a responder, pero escuchó voces y pasos fuera de su habitación por lo que le dijo a Ireza, que por el momento no podía hablar, así que ambas féminas acordaron verse en la ciudad. La rubia aceptó y colgó el teléfono, mientras tanto Videl pensó que sería un problema si la reconocen en la calle, con todo lo de su compromiso matrimonial.

Entonces se le ocurrió, vestirse diferente para que las demás personas no la reconocieran. La chica de los ojos azules, desarmó su típico peinado de dos coletas. Y luego recogió su cabellera en una malla para cabello, y posteriormente se colocó una gorra para ocultar su rostro. Enseguida se vistió de manera distinta a lo que lo hace normalmente, y rápidamente se escapó de su casa por la ventana de su habitación.

Lo que ella no vio, fue que escrito en la arena de su saco de entrenamiento, se podía leer el nombre de Gohan.

* * *

– _Ya lo han escuchado_–dice el periodista–_la señorita Videl se ha comprometido en matrimonio, y estará contrayendo nupcias muy pronto_…_sin duda esta será la boda del año en nuestra ciudad_–con esas palabras, el televisor fue apagado.

– Así que la mocosa piensa casarse–habla Lunch–eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Al igual que la mayoría de la población de la ciudad, también los criminales de la ciudad se asombraron con la noticia, de que su enemiga de mucho tiempo, piensa formalizar su vida. Desde los delincuentes más insignificantes, como los simples asaltantes en las calles. Hasta los criminales pertenecientes al crimen organizado, todos escucharon el anuncio matrimonial.

– Mírale el lado bueno, si se casa ya no podrá estar molestándonos–le dice el líder de su banda aliada.

– Pero hay algo que no entiendo–comentó la criminal, cabello rubio y listón rojo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta.

– No entiendo por qué Videl, no estuvo presente en la conferencia de prensa–alega la delincuente.

– ¿Acaso no escuchaste?...ella está enferma de un resfriado–le dijo el líder de la banda Red Shark.

– Claro que lo escuché, pero yo no creo eso–le aseguró mirándolo de frente–ya hemos visto en el pasado, a Videl pelear contra nosotros estando enferma sin que eso le afecte…es por eso que no entiendo su ausencia.

– Pero quizás sí esté muy enferma en ésta ocasión–asevera el hombre.

– Sigo sin creer eso, esa mocosa es muy persistente y no creo que un simple resfriado, la haya vencido…aquí hay algo raro, no sé qué es pero hay algo sospechoso.

– Si tú lo dices.

Incluso la criminal que ha enfrentado a Videl por mucho tiempo, sospecha que en el matrimonio de su archirrival hay algo sospechoso.

* * *

Los transeúntes aglomeraban las calles, los cuales caminaban en diferentes direcciones. El sol hacía que el ambiente, se mantuviera caliente. Y muchas de las personas, se refugiaban en la sombra que brindaban los edificios o los árboles cercanos. Pero las altas temperaturas, no impiden que los vendedores callejeros vendan sus productos.

– ¡Compre su revista de espectáculos, compre su revista de espectáculos! –Gritaba un vendedor en un puesto de revistas– ¡Videl Satán se casa, Videl Satán se casa!

Las revistas dedicadas a la farándula, rápidamente en un tiempo récord imprimieron sus periódicos publicando la noticia, sobre el compromiso de Videl. Muchas personas seguidoras de la heroína adolescente, compraban las revistas para leer todo lo posible sobre el compromiso matrimonial. Los periódicos de chismes y entretenimiento, se vendían como pan caliente en una panadería y estaban a punto de agotarse.

– Deme una revista señor–una chica rubia, compraba un ejemplar del periódico.

– Tenga señorita–le entrega la revista, y recoge a cambio el dinero.

La adolescente de cabello rubio y corto, vio la portada del diario donde salía una fotografía de la cara de Videl a la derecha, y a la izquierda la cara de Shapner. Ambos rodeados por un corazón de color rojo, y arriba de eso el título de la revista anunciaba el matrimonio venidero.

– En esa fotografía salgo horrible–Ireza escuchó una voz detrás de ella, mientras leía el diario y veloz de volteó.

– ¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó desconfiada, a la persona que tenía al frente.

– Me alegra que no me reconozcas–le dice la persona–soy yo Videl–eso lo dijo en voz muy baja.

– ¡Videl! –gritó Ireza.

– ¡Cállate, no quiero que sepan que soy yo! –dice mientras aprieta los dientes.

– Lo siento, pero no te reconocí con esa ropa–le afirmó al verla.

– Precisamente para eso me vestí así–dijo la hija del campeón mundial–pero vamos a otra parte, para que podamos hablar.

Ireza se asombró al ver a su amiga como iba vestida, Videl normalmente usaba camisas holgadas, y pantalones cortos ajustados al cuerpo. Pero ahora usaba una sudadera de manga larga, y unos pantalones largos junto con una gorra que le cubre la cara. Para su suerte, nadie reconoció a Videl mientras caminaba en las congestionabas avenidas de la ciudad.

Las dos mujeres transitaron por las vías para peatones, hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para hablar. El restaurante de comida rápida, propiedad de Mr. Satán y lugar de trabajo del príncipe de la Tierra del Fuego. El restaurante Mc Burger, el cual estaba ligeramente lleno.

– Ve a ordenar algo de comer Ireza, no he desayunado y me estoy muriendo de hambre–le susurró Videl, para que no la escucharan.

– De acuerdo–la pelinegra le entregó un poco de dinero en efectivo, y luego se fue a ordenar la comida mientras Videl la esperaba en una mesa.

Videl esperó a su amiga por un par de minutos, hasta que ésta regresó con un par de bandejas en las manos. Y sin perder tiempo, la hambrienta joven comenzó a comer.

– Muy bien ahora dime todo–le dice después de beber un poco de su gaseosa–cuéntame todo con detalles.

– Todo sobre esta boda es una farsa–le dice con determinación, luego de comer un puñado de papas fritas–yo nunca acepté casarme con Shapner.

Ireza continúa escuchándola, mientras consume lentamente su bebida.

– Recuerdas que tiempo atrás, Shapner no vivía en esta ciudad y obviamente no lo conocíamos–su amiga asiente con la cabeza–pues un día cuando regresé a casa, mi padre estaba en compañía de un señor y su hijo… ¿adivina quién era ese?

– Era Shapner–respondió.

– Correcto, y apenas llevaba segundos de habernos conocido–dice Videl–cuando mi padre salió con la idea, de que él era mi novio…claro que yo rechacé semejante tontería.

– ¿Pero si ustedes han estado juntos desde hace mucho?

– Sí, pero es porque mi padre me obligó–afirmó después de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa–sabes que a papá no le gusta que ayude a la policía, él cree que todavía soy una niña pequeña–dijo arrugando el ceño–fue allí cuando me amenazó de decirle a la policía, de que ya no me pidan más asistencia.

– ¿Entonces qué hiciste?–le interroga su amiga, al mismo tiempo que come.

– No me quedó más salida que aceptar en contra de mi voluntad, pero tenía planeado terminar con todo esto cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad–afirma antes de beber un poco de su bebida gaseosa–para luego irme de la ciudad.

– ¿Irte?... ¿adónde? –pregunta la rubia.

– Tenía pensado irme lejos de aquí, Ciudad Satán se ha convertido en una burla–asegura la justiciera adolescente–desde que mi padre se convirtió en el campeón, se cree el dueño de la ciudad…y ahora que fundó Industrias Satán, ha ido comprando cuanta empresa encuentra–al decir eso consumió otro puñado de papas fritas–mi padre está fuera de control, y por eso quiero irme para encontrar un lugar donde vivir tranquila.

– ¿Pero y qué harás con lo de la boda?...todos dan por un hecho que tu de verdad sí aceptaste casarte con Shapner.

– Aún no estoy del todo segura, pero quiero arruinarles la fiesta a mi padre y al tonto de Shapner–le asegura la pelinegra–les pienso seguir la corriente y luego enfrente de todo el mundo, voy a rechazar Shapner para que sienta la mayor humillación, que ha experimentado en toda su vida y si quiere volver a salir a la calle...deberá usar una bolsa cubriéndole la cabeza–ella sonrió al decir eso.

– Me parece que la siguiente pregunta que te voy a hacer, es completamente irrelevante pero–dijo la mujer del cabello dorado y corto– ¿tu quieres a Shapner?

Videl dejó de comer por un momento, y miró a los ojos de su inseparable camarada. Y tal como Ireza lo dijo, la pregunta no tenía ninguna importancia ya que la respuesta, era completamente obvia.

– No–le respondió seca y honestamente–yo no siento nada por él–respondió antes de terminar de consumir sus alimentos.

Ireza, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Luego de eso, no conversaron más.

* * *

Las parejas disfrutaban de la película, y muchas mujeres abrazaban con fuerza a sus acompañantes. Y por supuesto, la chica pelirroja no era la era la excepción. Ángela miraba embobada la película frente a ella, mientras que Gohan luchaba por no quedarse dormido dentro del cine.

Después de haber comido algo, a la porrista se le ocurrió la idea de ir al cine. Ya que precisamente, se proyectaba una película romántica de las que a ella tanto le encantan. Gohan por ser caballeroso, aceptó sin oponerse y la acompañó hacia el cine. Aunque el príncipe se encontraba presente en cuerpo, su mente no estaba en ese lugar.

La película le parecía tan aburrida, que el cansancio comenzó a dominarlo. Hasta el punto que ignoró a las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a la pelirroja que está a su lado. Gohan intentó mantenerse despierto, por lo que mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y mirando hacia el frente. Con la esperanza de no dormirse aunque lo único que consiguió, fue que sintiera más sueño.

Irremediablemente sus párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta dejarlo plácidamente dormido. A pesar de eso, el subconsciente del chico aún se encontraba despierto. Y éste escucha con atención los diálogos de la película, los cuales se mezclaron con los pensamientos de Gohan haciendo que dentro de su mente, imaginara las escenas pero con pequeñas diferencias.

– _¿Shapner Shamuka, acepta a Videl Satán como su legítima esposa __para amarla y respetarla en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?_

–_ Acepto_–respondió el chico, todo esto ocurría dentro de la imaginación de Gohan.

– _¿Videl Satán, acepta a Shapner Shamuka como su legítimo esposo __para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?_

–_ Acepto_–contestó la chica.

–_ Si hay alguien que esté en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._

Curiosamente cierto chico de cabello negro, intentaba gritar con toda su fuerza pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Por lo que, la boda continuó su marcha.

–_ Si no hay nadie, entonces con el poder que se me ha consignado, los declaro marido y mujer_–dice–_puede besar a la novia._

Shapner lentamente retiró el velo, que cubría el rostro de su joven esposa. Como el hombre era ligeramente más alto que ella, él se agachó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel. Y enseguida, los dos se besaron provocando aplausos entre los invitados de la boda.

Gohan quien estaba sentado al lado del pasillo, los vio desfilar junto a él. Al tenerlos de cerca, pudo notar el hermoso vestido blanco que Videl vestía, era un vestido estilo princesa. El hijo de Goku, intentó decirles algo pero una vez más de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra.

Mientras los invitados aplaudían, los recién casados desfilaban triunfantes hasta que se perdieron de vista. En ese momento, el príncipe heredero sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo estremecer. De golpe abrió sus ojos, sólo para descubrir que la película ya había terminado. Y que en la pantalla, salían lentamente los créditos finales. Las personas comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos, y se encaminaban hacia la salida de la sala de cine.

– ¡Qué película más romántica! –la pelirroja le dice a su lado– ¡me encantan ese tipo de películas, me fascinó la escena de la boda!

– Ahh sí, muy buena escena–le respondió apresurado Gohan, para su suerte Ángela no notó que él se había quedado dormido a media película.

Los dos adolescente, salieron del cine sin ningún contratiempo. Ángela seguía fuertemente abrazada al chico, mientras él aún no entendía por qué soñó con la boda de Videl. Ya era más del mediodía, y Gohan junto de su pelirroja acompañante. Decidieron dar por terminada la cita, pero antes caminaban por las avenidas de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que platicaban un poco.

* * *

El campeón junto con su yerno, luego de la conferencia de prensa donde informaron el compromiso matrimonial de Videl. Decidieron ir en busca de la joven de los ojos azules, para convencerla sobre su futuro matrimonio, pero el dueño de Industrias Satán se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hija? –preguntó molesto el campeón, después de revisar la habitación de su hija la cual estaba vacía.

– No lo sabes Mr. Satán–le respondió uno de sus sirvientes–cuando le llevamos el desayuno en la mañana, ella no se encontraba en su recámara.

– ¿Está todo bien Mr. Satán? –le cuestiona Shapner.

– No, Videl no aparece por ninguna parte–afirmó molesto el campeón–tendré que ser muy severo con ella cuando aparezca.

– ¿Pero a dónde se habrá ido? –pregunta el rubio, preocupado por su prometida.

– En ocasiones, Videl se comporta como una niña pequeña–el padre de la ojiazul, se volteó hacia su mayordomo–ordénale a mis guardaespaldas, que salgan inmediatamente a buscar a mi hija–dice–y que no regresen hasta que la encuentren.

– Como usted ordene Mr. Satán–dijo el mayordomo, al retirarse del lugar.

– Videl necesita cambiar su actitud, cuando sea la presidenta de Industrias Satán tiene que dejar de ser una rebelde–dice el dueño del cinturón del campeonato mundial–Shapner, cuando ustedes estén casados asegúrate de mejorar su carácter.

– Claro señor, procuraré convertir a Videl de una chica rebelde a una dama–sonríe arrogante–pero mejor preparemos los últimos detalles de su campaña, los comicios serán en pocos días–dice Shapner–debe preparar su discurso de victoria–aseguró confiado, del gane de su suegro en las votaciones.

Ambos caballeros, se retiran pero el padre la chica piensa preocupado dónde estará su primogénita.

* * *

– Todavía me cuesta creerlo–habla Ireza–nunca llegué a pensar, que tú y Shapner estuvieran juntos a la fuerza.

– Pues créelo, porque es la pura verdad–le Videl, la cual aún se mantiene disfrazada.

Las dos amigas, caminaban por las avenidas de la ciudad. Cuando a lo lejos Ireza divisó algo, y sin perder tiempo le alertó a Videl.

– ¡Mira Videl, ahí están Gohan con Ángela! –le grita la rubia, al señalarle con la mano hacia donde caminaban el príncipe y la pelirroja.

– ¡Qué!... ¡Gohan y Ángela! –dice la chica, y el tono de su voz denotaba molestia.

Ireza al verlo cada vez más cerca de ellas, sujetó a Videl de unos de sus brazos para inmediatamente esconderse detrás de un muro. Desde su escondite, ambas mujeres veían y escuchaban al pelinegro y a la porrista.

– Hoy me divertí mucho, gracias Gohan–le dijo Ángela.

– Yo también la pasé bien–le respondió el hijo de la reina.

– Tenemos que volver a salir, pero esta vez en un lugar más privado–le susurró la pelirroja provocativamente.

– Cuando quieras–le dijo un poco incómodo el chico.

La chica del cabello rojo, se le acercó aún más tomándolo de sus manos con las suyas. A los pocos metros, la ojiazul miraba la escena con molestia. Una vez más sintió como la furia la llenaba, sin comprenderlo del todo quería ir y romperle por segunda vez la nariz a la porrista. Pero si salía de su escondite, todos en la calle la reconocerían. Ante ese problema, permaneció donde se encontraba y continuó mirando.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –le pregunta Gohan, tratando de ser amable.

– No es necesario, mi casa queda cerca de aquí–le dijo la chica.

"_¡Gracias al cielo!_"–piensa el chico, ya que quería terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible.

Pero lo que no contaba, era que la líder de las porristas usando sus manos lo tomó por el rostro. Y rápidamente, le giró la cara hacia ella hasta presionar sus labios con los de él. La mujer demostró ser muy rápida, además de persistente ya que logró sostenerlo en esa posición por un par de segundos. Para cuando Gohan alcanzó separarse de ella, ya su boca retenía el sabor de los labios de Ángela.

Mientras tanto, cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos azules apretaba los puños con fuerza. Y en ese instante, recordó el beso accidental que compartieron en la biblioteca, el cual fue el primero en toda su vida. Videl apartó su mirada de la escena frente a ella, y simplemente se marchó de allí sin importarle que Ireza la persiguiera, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba llamándola.

– Nos vemos en la escuela, cariño–le susurró la pelirroja al oído, antes de irse corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Gohan llevó la punta de sus dedos a su boca, mientras veía a Ángela alejarse. El día de hoy, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

El agua golpeaba con suavidad la arena, y las gaviotas volaban sobre la pequeña isla. Y el sol lentamente se ocultaba, creando un hermoso paisaje. Y disfrutando de la vista, se encontraban un hombre joven en compañía de un anciano.

– Me alegra que se encuentra bien, maestro Roshi–le dice Yamcha.

– Ya comenzaba a pensar, que se habían olvidado de mí–le respondió el maestro–pero a mí también me alegra saber que estás bien Yamcha.

– La próxima vez, traeré a Puar para que lo visite–le comentó el ex novio de Bulma.

– Aún me cuesta creer lo que dijiste, sobre ese chico llamado Gohan–le dijo el viejo–me gustaría poder verlo, para si se parece tanto a Goku como dices…aunque encuentro muy interesante que tenga el mismo nombre que el abuelo de Goku.

– Sí maestro también pensé en eso, además es idéntico a Goku–le afirma Yamcha–por eso preparé el torneo de la escuela.

– Comprendo, aunque si me lo permites me gustaría ser el árbitro de los encuentros–le propone–así comprobaré su manera de pelear.

– Claro maestro, me parece una genial idea–sonríe el antiguo bandido del desierto–aún falta algo de tiempo para el torneo, yo me encargaré de llevarlo cuando se realice.

– Gracias muchacho–le dice–además como es una secundaria, estoy seguro que estará llena de lindas y encantadoras jovencitas–al decir eso ríe un poco–hace mucho que no veo a una hermosa mujer–vuelve a reír.

– Maestro Roshi, prométame que será respetuoso con las alumnas de la escuela–le solicitó el maestro de deportes.

– Por supuesto Yamcha, puedes estar tranquilo confía en mí…te lo prometo–le dice sonriendo, pero lo que Yamcha no vio fue que el anciano cruzó sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

La puerta de la gran mansión se abrió, y por ella ingresó Videl quien aún viene acompañada por Ireza. La rubia aún no comprendía lo que le pasó a su amiga horas antes, ya que ésta todavía lo le explica lo que sucedió. Después de haber espiado a Gohan y a Ángela, las dos se fueron a casa de la rubia.

Donde Videl les pidió a los padres de Ireza, permiso para que la rubia pasara la noche con ella en su casa. Los padres de Ireza aceptaron, luego de felicitar a la hija del campeón por su matrimonio. Sin saber claro, que ella no lo deseaba. Enseguida de recoger algo de ropa, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la casa del campeón.

– Parece que todo está muy tranquilo aquí–dice Videl, mientras se quita la gorra que ha ocultado su rostro y cabello–demasiado tranquilo–dijo desconfiada del entorno.

– ¿Dónde estarán Shapner y tu padre? –le preguntó Ireza, la cual llevaba consigo una maleta con ropa para pasar la noche.

– ¡Señorita Videl! –Le grita una sirvienta– ¡gracias al cielo que apareció!

– ¿Qué pasa? –Videl cuestiona.

– Su padre está furioso, él y su prometido la han estado esperando todo el día–le cuenta la empleada.

– ¿Dónde están?

Cuando la empleada le iba a responder, se logró escuchar la voz de Mr. Satán quien se acercaba cada vez más al lugar.

– ¡Videl! –Gritó el campeón enfadado al verla– ¿dónde demonios has estado todo el día?... ¡me he partido la cabeza pensando qué habrá pasado contigo!

– Papá, Ireza se quedará a pasar la noche hoy–le dice tranquila cambiando el tema.

El campeón volteó su mirada, y vio a la rubia que tímidamente le saludó con su mano. Mr. Satán se apenó un poco por haber gritado enfrente de la rubia, y rápidamente se tranquilizó temporalmente.

– Sí hija, tu amiga se puede quedar–el campeón luego llamó a un sirviente, para que ayudara a la rubia a llevar sus cosas, después le murmuró a su primogénita–ni creas que te has salido con la tuya, mañana mismo hablaremos de esto.

Tanto padre como hija, se miraron directamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Permanecieron así por unos segundos, antes de que los dos tomaran caminos diferentes.

– Veo que las cosas entre tu papá y tú, se están poniendo cada vez más tensas–le comenta Ireza.

– Por eso te pedí que vinieras, quiero la compañía de alguien de confianza–respondió la justiciera adolescente.

Ambas entran en la habitación de la pelinegra, mientras la puerta se cierra lentamente detrás de ellas.

* * *

La luz de la luna, iluminaba el precioso castillo de la Tierra del Fuego. Mientras la mayoría dormía cálidamente en sus camas, una mujer se mantenía despierta dentro de la cocina del castillo. Esa mujer de día se vestía con finas ropas de seda, pero por la noche las reemplazaba por un viejo delantal de cocina.

– Creo que necesita un poco más de sal–dice Milk, mientras prueba el estofado que prepara.

Como ya se la había hecho costumbre, primero leía una nueva receta por el día y cuando la noche caía. Se iba a la cocina a preparar, la receta que leyó. La gran mesa de la cocina, estaba llena de ingredientes para cocinar. Pocos minutos antes, había picado unas cuantas zanahorias, papas, guisantes y cebollas. También había preparado las especias, para condimentar la sopa de verduras con pollo que cocinaba.

La esposa de Goku, utilizando una gran cuchara de madera. Agitaba la cacerola llena de la sopa, la cual hervía gracias al calor que la estufa le daba. Mientras tanto, en el horno que terminaban de preparar un par de pasteles de manzana. Y como siempre hacía, al día siguiente ordenaría que toda esa comida se la entregaran a su esposo.

– Me parece que ya está lista–dijo y sonrió la mujer.

Cuando se disponía a recoger y lavar, todos los utensilios de cocina que empleó. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse, y muy asustada se ocultó debajo la mesa esperando que no la descubrieran. Al escuchar como abrían la puerta, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso? –Milk reconoció la voz, era su esposo.

Goku todas estas noches, había estado durmiendo en el bosque. Pero a pesar de la distancia, su olfato detectó un olor a comida. Inmediatamente su estómago le ordenó, llegar al lugar de origen de dicha comida. Y enseguida se dirigió hacia allí, llegando a la cocina del castillo.

– ¡Qué extraño! –Exclamó– ¿quién cocina a estas horas de la noche?

Goku caminó hasta estar frente a la estufa, que aún estaba encendida. El padre de Goten, tomó la cuchara de madera de la cacerola y llegó un poco de la sopa a su boca, para poder degustarla.

– ¡Esto está delicioso! –dijo el hombre de la cabellera alborotada.

Desde su escondrijo, la madre del príncipe heredero sonrió y por un momento se sintió tentada a salir. Tal vez los dos pudieran hacer las pases de nuevo, y volver a hacer felices como cuando eran jóvenes. Pero no se sentía segura de sí misma, tenía miedo de que Goku la rechazara y que ya no sentía nada por ella. Así que se mantuvo firme, y esperó hasta que su marido terminara de comerse todo.

Y luego de que él se marchó, ella limpió todo y enseguida salió de la cocina tan rápido como pudo. Aunque cuando regresó a su habitación, descubrió que en su cama se encontraba un pequeño ramo de flores. Milk sabía con sólo verlas, que esas flores no eran de los jardines del castillo sino que eran de la montaña.

– Goku–susurró la mujer, al oler la fragancia de las flores.

Sin que ella lo notara, el padre de Gohan se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, el cual le daba una vista privilegiada de la habitación de su esposa. Y mientras contemplaba la ventana de su esposa, él se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios y con su estómago satisfecho.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de la chica ojiazul, las dos chicas se habían acomodado en el piso. Y así se disponían a pasar la noche, pero ninguna de las dos podía cerrar los ojos para descansar. Videl no se dormía por penar en la conversación que tendría con su padre al día siguiente, e Ireza no dormía por pensar en preguntarle a su amiga, por qué se comportó tan extraña cuando vio a Gohan con Ángela.

– ¿Videl estás dormida? –le pregunta Ireza, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

– No–respondió la chica.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó la rubia.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Por qué cuando vimos a Ángela besar a Gohan saliste corriendo? –le interrogó curiosa.

Videl por un momento dudó en hablar, pero al final le contestó a su camarada.

– ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?

– Claro que sí, yo soy buena guardando secretos–le aseguró.

– Eso no es cierto, eras una chismosa y cualquier cosa que te cuentan lo divulgas–le dice con seriedad.

– Se supone que eres mi amiga, no deberías decirme ese tipo de cosas–respondió ofendida.

– Sí te lo digo, es porque soy sincera–dice.

– Está bien, pero dime tu secreto–dijo.

Videl se levantó de su cama improvisada, y encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche luego le respondió.

– Me molestó mucho verlos, y sentí…sentí–balbucea algo apenada–sentí celos al verlos juntos.

– ¡Celos! –Gritó asombrada Ireza– ¡no puedo creerlo!... ¿pero por qué sentiste celos?

– Aún no estoy segura–le comenta mientras juega con su largo cabello–pero es probable que sea, por lo que sucedió en la biblioteca–al recordar eso, se sonrojó ligeramente.

– ¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca?... ¡dime, no me dejes con la duda! –le dice curiosa.

– Fue el día del incendio, yo estaba haciendo algo de tarea–le narra–cuando Gohan llegó y me ayudó un poco con mi tarea pendiente, mientras me ayudaba las llamas salieron de la nada y el humo comenzó a asfixiarme y no podía ver nada–dice la chica de ojos azules–de repente uno de los estantes se volcó hacia mí, pero no me aplastó porque algo lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Fue Gohan, él logró detener el estante pero cuando lo hizo–comienza a balbucear de nuevo–él cayó sobre mí y me besó.

– ¡Qué!... ¡te besó! –Vociferó emocionada– ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

– Porque no me pareció importante, además fue accidental y él me pidió perdón por lo que pasó–le dice.

– Pero aún así es algo importante, y ahora que lo pienso–le chica colocó su mano en su barbilla–me parece que sólo hay una explicación para tus celos–esa palabra la dijo haciendo, el símbolo de comillas con las manos.

– ¿Cuál es?

La rubia se le acercó, y le dijo frente a frente.

– Me parece muy obvio, te gusta Gohan–le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Pues una chica no se pone celosa por un chico, sin razón alguna–le aseguró, después de todo Ireza es experta en cuestiones de chismes y noviazgos.

– Yo no creo eso–Videl apagó la luz de la lámpara–mejor duérmete.

– Buenas noches Videl–dice y sonríe–que sueñes con Gohan–le comenta en broma.

– ¡Ya cállate! –le gruñó enfadada, aunque lo que no le contó fue que ya había soñado días antes con el príncipe, pero eso no se lo diría.

Las dos chicas cerraron sus ojos, y lentamente el cansancio las venció. Pero en una esquina de la habitación, aún se encontraba la arena del saco de boxeo regada. Y claramente se podía leer en ella, el nombre que Videl horas antes había escrito: Gohan.

**Fin ****Capítulo Catorce**

Gracias a: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, Panecita-San y a Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15**

Los pájaros cantaban vigorosos, anunciando la llegada de una nueva mañana de domingo. La luz del astro rey, entraba entre las persianas de la ventana, iluminando a las dos adolescentes dormidas en la habitación. Ambas chicas descansaban tranquilas, hasta que el fuerte y molesto sonido del despertador hizo su trabajo.

Lentamente las dos fueron abriendo sus ojos, la mano de Videl fue tanteando su mesa de noche. Hasta que logró apagar el reloj despertador, el cual marcaba las diez de la mañana. Las mujeres de cabello negro y rubio respectivamente, habían usado para pasar la noche un par de bolsas de dormir.

Luego de apagar el despertador, la primera en levantarse fue la chica de la cabellera negra y larga. Videl gateó por el piso hasta llegar a donde estaba Ireza, a la cual sacudió suavemente para hacerla levantarse. Pero la rubia parecía no querer salir de su suave bolsa de dormir, pero Videl era una mujer persistente por lo que continuó sacudiéndola.

– ¡Vamos perezosa, ya es hora de levantarse! –le dijo Videl a su rubia amiga.

– ¡Déjame dormir un poco más! –respondió la otra mujer, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su saco de dormir.

Videl se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la bolsa de dormir de Ireza. Enseguida se agachó y tomó las puntas del saco, y en un veloz movimiento elevó la bolsa haciendo que Ireza saliera abruptamente. La justiciera de Ciudad Satán, soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su amiga malhumorada en el suelo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Videl? –Le reprochó la rubia–eso no fue para nada gracioso.

– Pues para mí, sí lo fue–afirma la joven–además no querías levantarte, así que no me diste más opción por lo que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

Ya que no tenía más elección, la chica rubia se puso de pie. Ireza vio a su pelinegra camarada, caminar hasta sentarse frente a su tocador. Videl tomó un cepillo, y cuando iba a peinar sus cabellos. La mano de Ireza la detuvo, y le quitó el peine para que ella comenzara a cepillar el cabello de su amiga.

– ¿Pronto hablarás con tu padre?–le dice mientras la peina lentamente–tengo la impresión de que él quiere hablar contigo.

– Eso lo sé, pero sinceramente que no quisiera hacerlo–respondió mirándose en el espejo de su tocador.

– Siempre me ha encantado tu cabello, en ocasiones pienso cómo se me vería tener mi cabello como el tuyo–le comenta la chica– ¿nunca has pensado en usar otro tipo de peinado?

– Gracias por el cumplido, pero nunca cambiaría de peinado–le afirmó decidida–este es el peinado que mi madre me hacía cuando era niña, por eso aún lo uso ya que me la recuerda.

– Eso no lo sabía, nunca pensé que lo usaras por honrarla a ella–alegó Ireza.

– Sí, aún recuerdo cuando me peinaba–sonrió al recordar un poco del pasado de su infancia.

Videl cerró sus ojos, y al sentir el peine pasar entre sus cabellos. Imaginó que era su madre y no Ireza, la que le arregla su cabellera. En ese instante, Videl no era una adolescente sino una pequeña niña.

–_ Se te ve muy lindo el cabello hija_–escuchó la voz de su madre en sus recuerdos–_espero que tu padre regrese pronto, para que te vea._

– _¿Mamá cuándo iré a la escuela?_ –le preguntó Videl.

–_ Pronto hija, pronto_–su madre continuó peinando a su hija–_cuando estés ahí, conocerás a muchos otros niños y tendrás muchos amigos._

–_ Sí mamá, pero también quiero seguir entrenando_–dice la pequeña ojiazul–_algún día seré igual de fuerte que mi padre._

–_ Estoy segura que serás una buena luchadora, pero prométeme que no descuidarás tus estudios Videl_–le aconsejó la mujer adulta–_las artes marciales son importantes, pero no lo son todo en la vida._

–_ Sí mamá, te lo prometo_–le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre.

En aquel entonces, la familia de Videl era una familia modesta y no habitaban una mansión. Su padre no tenía un trabajo asegurado, pero poseía la ambición de participar en el torneo de las artes marciales. Videl observaba por horas a su padre entrenar, la chica memorizó cada movimiento y posición de lucha. Cuando se encontraba a solas, practicaba todos lo movimientos que miró.

Su vida era tranquila, y la pequeña Videl le gustaba tanto cuando compartía tiempo con su madre. Que comenzó a usar el mismo estilo de peinado, que ella le hacía. Pero un día su madre no la peinó como de costumbre, ya que ese día su mamá no se levantó de la cama. Fue ahí cuando Videl entendió, que la vida es sólo temporal y que tarde o temprano se termina.

Durante mucho tiempo atrás, la madre de Videl mantenía en secreto la gran enfermedad que la carcomía poco a poco. La mamá de la pelinegra, nunca encontró el valor suficiente como para confesarle sobre el cáncer que la devoraba. Cuando era joven, ella fumaba mucho…varias cajetillas al día.

Pero a los pocos años, las dificultades para respirar la abrumaron. Para cuando le descubrieron el cáncer de pulmón, ya era demasiado tarde para un tratamiento convencional. Por lo que fue agregada a la lista de espera, para recibir un trasplante. Aún así los médicos le advirtieron, que la lista de espera era muy larga y que en ocasiones nunca aparecía un donador a tiempo…y el paciente fallecía. La esposa de Mr. Satán, aplicó lo que dice un refrán…vive cada día como si fuera el último. Y así lo hizo.

La mujer pasaba cada minuto del día con Videl, no sólo la peinaba sino también que la llevaba a donde su pequeña quisiera. Mr. Satán muchas veces intentó contarle todo a Videl, pero su esposa se lo impedía. No quería que la niña sufriera, pero en algún momento lo sabría todo…sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Curiosamente, en la última noche que estuvo con vida la esposa de Mr. Satán, ella le pidió a su esposo que mantuviera alejada a Videl de cualquier vicio dañino. Para que no cometiera el mismo error, que ella cometió. A la mañana siguiente Mr. Satán despertó, para encontrar el cuerpo frío y sin vida de la mujer que dio a luz a su única hija.

Videl no pronunció palabra alguna por días, después del funeral. Permaneció encerrada en su habitación, la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba sentada frente a su tocador mirando su reflejo. En cada oportunidad que tomaba su cepillo, y al peinar su cabellera recordaba a su madre. Y tal como se lo prometió, Videl ingresó a la escuela.

A los pocos meses su padre ganó el título de campeón mundial, y se mudaron de casa. Dejaron atrás a su modesta casa, y pasaron a vivir a la enorme mansión que hoy en día continúan habitando. Videl Satán dejó de ser una pequeña niña, para convertirse en toda una hermosa señorita. Ella era una copia exacta de su madre, ojos, rostro, cabello, carácter…todo. Las dos eran iguales.

– ¿Así está bien? –la voz de Ireza, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, gracias–ella sonrió levemente–será mejor que nos vistamos, no tardarán en servir el desayuno–le dijo al levantarse de su asiento.

– De acuerdo, me estoy muriendo del hambre–acotó la rubia.

Las dos que fueron quitando sus ropas de dormir, para reemplazarlas con vestimenta más adecuada. Luego salieron de la habitación con dirección al comedor, pero en lo que menos pensaba la justiciera era en comer…sino en lo que hablaría con su padre.

* * *

En la misma ciudad, pero en un edificio de apartamentos de baja clase. Un joven príncipe heredero al trono, comenzaba un nuevo día. Ya había arreglado un poco su departamento, y aprovechando que trabajaría hasta dentro de un par de horas. Comenzó a resolver la tarea de biología, que su profesora les dejó en su última clase.

Con relativa calma y seguridad, fue respondiendo las preguntas usando sus propios conocimientos. Los cuales los había aprendido, gracias a las intensas horas de estudio que los tutores impuestos por su madre le dieron. A los pocos minutos, terminó por completo la tarea pendiente.

Pero había finalizado su tarea, pero aún faltaba que hiciera otra. Tomó un puñado de hojas en blanco de uno de sus cuadernos, enseguida comenzó a responder por segunda vez el cuestionario. Tal como lo había planeado, él en un acto de buena voluntad le haría la tarea a la hija del campeón.

Gohan entendía que por culpa de la delincuencia de la ciudad, Videl casi no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a sus estudios completamente. Por lo que para darle un pequeño empujón, él le resolvería la asignación a la chica. Anteriormente, Gohan consiguió el número de combinación del casillero de Videl. El día de mañana, él abriría el casillero de la justiciera y depositaría la tarea para que ella la entregara.

Al poco tiempo, Gohan concluyó de reescribir todas las respuestas del cuestionario de biología. Seguidamente lo depositó dentro de un sobre, y lo selló. Y en el sobre escribió un pequeño mensaje para Videl, todo esto lo hizo con el cuidado de que la hija de Mr. Satán, no lo descubriera. Así que tomó medidas preventivas, como cambiar su estilo de escritura para que su letra no sea reconocida.

"_Matrimonio_"–pensó el príncipe–"_nunca creí que ella aceptara casarse con Shapner, parece que estaba equivocado_".

Durante el tiempo que ha conocido tanto al rubio como a la pelinegra, él nunca vio que mantuvieran una relación estable. Por lo que la noticia del compromiso matrimonial de ambos, lo tomó desprevenido. Enterarse del matrimonio de Videl, le hizo recordar el suyo. Aún le asustaba un poco, la idea de que él estaría rodeado de muchas personas mientras recita sus votos matrimoniales.

El hijo Milk, sonrió al recordar a su fiel amigo Picorro. El guerrero de piel verde, nunca se vio abatido ni preocupado por cuestiones de matrimonio ni sobre cosas como el amor. Hace muchos años, cuando era niño recuerda que Picorro y él conversaron sobre eso.

–_ Señor Picorro_–le dijo Gohan, cuando tenía once años de edad–_usted ha conocido a mis padres desde antes de que yo naciera, me gustaría preguntarle algo._

– _¿Qué cosa enano?_ –le cuestiona.

Los dos se encontraban en el río cercano a la frontera del reino, era un riachuelo claro y tranquilo. Gohan acostumbraba ir a pescar en esa zona a menudo. Sin embargo, los dos no se encontraban solos. Varios guardias se mantenían dispersos, para proteger al que sería en algunos años el que se sentaría en el trono.

–_ He sido testigo de varias peleas entre mis padres_–le narra el chico–_por en ocasiones pienso que ellos no se quieren_–dijo algo afligido–_ ¿para qué se casaron si no se aprecian?... ¿si sus discusiones continúan terminarán separándose?_

–_ No es que no se quieran, sino que no se saben entender_–le respondió–_yo estuve cuando tus padres se comprometieron, y vi la emoción que tu madre desprendía cuando tu padre aceptó casarse con ella._

– _¿Entonces por qué discuten todo el tiempo?_ –Interrogó por segunda vez– _¿acaso usted sabe la razón?_

–_ Como dije antes, no se comprenden…tu madre no acepta que Goku es un guerrero que disfruta de entrenar y luchar_–responde–_y ella pretende pasar por alto, las cosas que hacen a tu padre ser la persona que es…pero a tu papá no le interesa ser un hombre perfecto ni refinado ni intelectual_–afirmó el hombre verde–_él es feliz como es…lo sé porque él me lo ha dicho, y cuando llegue el día en que Milk acepte y respete a su esposo tal y como es…nunca volverán a discutir_–luego soltó una risa suave–_en ocasiones pienso que las personas se complican demasiado la vida, matrimonios y esas cosas por el estilo, me causa curiosidad saber qué harás tú cuando pases por esa situación._

– _¡Casarme, nunca había pensado en eso!_

–_ Pues algún día lo harás, así que aprovecha tus años de soltería porque tarde o temprano la perderás._

– Tarde o temprano la perderás–Gohan se susurró para sí mismo, al recordar las palabras de su mentor– ¿pero con quién perderé mi soltería?...esa es la cuestión.

Después de haber examinado de cerca a otra candidata, en esta ocasión a la pelirroja de Ángela. Gohan comienza a barajar sus cartas, ya conocía relativamente a tres jóvenes mujeres de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Ireza, Ángela y Videl, aunque esa última debe quedar descartada por la obvia razón, de su propio matrimonio.

Durante su estadía en la ciudad, ellas tres han sido las únicas mujeres con las que ha interactuado de manera cercana. Las demás compañeras de su salón, no parecen tener ningún interés en él. Por lo que sus opciones son muy reducidas, el tiempo se le agota con cada día que pasa y pronto debe regresar a la Tierra del Fuego, con la mujer que ha elegido para desposar.

Antes de marcharse, él le prometió a su abuelo que asumiría el trono del reino…y cumpliría con esa promesa. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, no sabía a cuál de ellas elegir. Ireza parece ser una chica amable y cariñosa, pero no parece estar preparada para tomar decisiones para el manejo de un pueblo.

Por su parte, Ángela le ha demostrado ciertas aptitudes que no le agradan mucho…como esa soberbia que en ocasiones suele tener. Siempre quiere que las cosas se hagan como ella dice, con esa manera de ser le recuerda un poco a su propia madre. Quien por años ha intentado obligar a su padre, ser alguien quien no es.

Además que Ángela durante su cita, le comentó su teoría sobre que Videl es una heroína falsa que sólo quiere fama para sí misma. Dicho alegato no se atrevió a debatir, ya que él ha sido testigo de la lucha contra la delincuencia que Videl sostiene. Como cuando en días anteriores, la rescató de ser herida en el parque de la ciudad, y si hubiera opinado en contra de las palabras de la porrista…se habría delatado él mismo como el Gran Saiyaman.

En ese momento Gohan llevó sus dedos a sus labios, el recuerdo del beso de Ángela lo abrumó. No comprendía porqué, pero no lo disfrutó como el que recibió por accidente de…el chico sacudió su cabeza, ella está comprometida con otro…no con él. Ella ha trazado su propio camino, y él debe hacer lo mismo.

– No sé a quién seleccionar–dijo en la soledad de su apartamento–pero también debo pensar, en cómo revelar mi verdadera vida a la chica que elija.

Al final, sea quién sea a la mujer que escoja como esposa. Gohan le debe revelar su verdadero yo, mostrándole que no es un chico común…sino uno que será coronado Rey y que gobernará un reino. El temor más grande del joven príncipe, no es a quién designar como su esposa. Sino que ella se corrompa, cuando ya sea Reina.

Si su esposa pasa de ser de una mujer que lo ama de verdad, a una que sólo quiere bañarse en una tina de oro puro, para luego decidir cuál de todos sus vestidos de seda debería usar. Si eso llegara a pasar, Gohan sentiría que su búsqueda fue completamente inútil. Aunque él espera, que eso no ocurra.

El hijo de Goku enseguida de meditar sobre su vida, comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse a su empleo. Sólo el tiempo le dirá, a cuál mujer escoger.

* * *

Los sirvientes colocaban delicadamente la comida en la mesa, los comensales se sentaban en sus asientos. La única mujer en la mesa, educadamente sujetó los cubiertos hechos de plata. Tomó un poco de comida, y la depositó en su boca. Tal como los modales y reglas de etiqueta lo indican, masticó con elegancia para después ingerir la comida.

Pero su esposo, era todo lo contrario. Sus codos estaban en la mesa, no había una servilleta sobre sus rodillas. Tomaba algunos alimentos con sus propias manos, y se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo. Milk le enviaba varias miradas fulminantes, pero Goku estaba tan concentrado en las piezas de carne y frutas frente a él, que ni siquiera notaba a su mujer.

En la larga mesa del comedor, estaban a la cabeza el Rey Ox Satán a quien no le molesta la forma de comer de su yerno. Goten y Krilin, estaban sentados al lado mientras desayunaban. Picorro también tomaba asiento, pero él sólo bebía agua fresca del río. El único sonido que se percibía, eran las poderosas mordidas de Goku.

– Les tengo un anuncio que comunicar–Milk pronunció palabra.

– ¿Qué cosa hija? –interrogó el Rey.

– He decidido salir en busca de mi hijo, Gohan ya ha durado mucho en ese viaje suyo alrededor del mundo en barco–dice la Reina–por lo que mañana mismo iré por él.

Los demás presentes en la mesa, casi se atragantan con su comida al escuchar esas palabras. Todos sabían en dónde estaba Gohan, y qué estaba haciendo en verdad. Así que se alarmaron, con las intenciones de la Reina.

– Milk, no deberías hacer eso–intercedió su padre–deja que el muchacho disfrute de su viaje.

– Pues ya ha disfrutado mucho de su paseo, él tiene responsabilidades aquí las cuales debe atender–afirmó la mujer–así me voy a buscarlo, mañana a primera hora zarpo en su búsqueda.

– Pero mi Reina–habló Krilin–el príncipe se encuentra de viaje, con el propósito de olvidar la pelea que usted sostuvo con él, el día de la ceremonia de selección… ¿no le parece que es mejor dejar que él regrese por su cuenta?

– ¡Ya he esperado demasiado por él! –Gritó en la mesa del comedor–Gohan cuando sea el gobernante del reino, deberá ser una persona sumamente responsable de todos y cada uno de sus actos…así que no se irá de viaje cada vez que se enfrenta a un grave problema, por lo que es indispensable que retorne al reino lo antes posible.

– Hija, te pido que lo reconsideres–suplicó Ox Satán.

– Lo siento mucho papá, pero ya he tomado mi decisión–Milk se levantó de la mesa y dijo–mañana me voy por mi hijo, esté dónde esté iré por él–ella sin terminar de desayunar, se retiró del comedor.

Los demás dejaron de comer, a excepción de Goku quien continúa masticando sus alimentos.

– ¿Ahora qué haremos? –Preguntó el hombre sin nariz–si ella se va y descubre que Gohan no está en ningún viaje en barco, sino por el contrario buscando a una chica con la cual casarse–no terminó la idea, debido al escalofrío que sintió al imaginar la furia de la mujer al saber la verdad.

– ¡Debemos hacer algo pero ya! –exclamó Picorro–Gohan confía en nosotros, tenemos que darle más tiempo para encuentra a cualquier chica y así regresar al reino con ella.

– Intentaré hablar con ella, tiene que haber alguna manera para convencerla de no buscarlo–comentó el Rey.

– Pobre de mi hermano, deberías alertarlo sobre lo que pasa–sugirió el pequeño Goten.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Goku finalizó de comer y se puso de pie.

– No se preocupen–les dice a los demás–yo hablaré con ella, espero poder hacerla cambiar de opinión…además ella y yo debemos hablar muchas cosas, que hemos estado evitando hacer.

– ¿Estás seguro de convencerla? –Alegó Krilin–ella puede ser muy obstinada cuando se lo propone.

– No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo–al decir eso, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

En otro comedor también se servía el desayuno, pero no en un castillo sino en la mansión del campeón mundial. El dueño del cinturón del título mundial, se encontraba en la silla principal de la mesa. Shapner como invitado estaba sentado al lado, su padre Isuki el día anterior se había ido por lo que no estaba presente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, para dejar pasar a las dos adolescentes. Una de cabello rubio y corto, acompañada de la chica de la cabellera negra y larga. Ambas en total silencio, ocuparon sus asientos. Y antes de comenzar a comer, el padre de Videl articuló palabra.

– Buenos días Ireza–saludó a la chica, quien está de invitada en la mansión.

– Buenos días Mr. Satán, gracias por permitirme pasar la noche en su casa–le dice la rubia, quien giró su cabeza hacia el rubio–hola Shapner, no sabía que estarías aquí–el chico sólo la saludó con su mano.

– Con gusto, puedes venir cuando lo desees–le respondió el hombre del peinado afro, para después dirigirse a su hija–Videl hija, antes de que comamos Shapner tiene algo especial que darte.

Shapner aclaró su garganta, y caminó hacia su prometida. Al estar a su lado, se puso de rodillas y le mostró una pequeña caja de terciopelo. La cual contenía un hermoso, pero sobre todo costoso anillo de compromiso.

– Ya todos saben sobre nuestra boda, pero quiero hacerlo de manera tradicional...así que te doy el anillo que representa a nuestra futura unión–el hombre rubio, tomó el anillo con una mano con la otra sujetó una de las manos de Videl–deseo mucho que seas mi esposa–enseguida colocó el anillo, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella.

Videl no dijo nada, sabía que por más que hablara no serviría de nada. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, pensó la chica ante la situación.

Mr. Satán miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hija. En el caso que ella se quejara, él intervendría. Ya todos conocían la noticia de la boda, y no dejaría que ésta se viniera al suelo. Ireza como testigo de todo, tampoco habló. Ella sabía que todo era una farsa, y que su amiga no tenía intenciones reales de casarse con Shapner. Pero Videl le aseguró, que cuando llegue el momento revelará la verdad de la falsa boda. Y rompería con el compromiso.

Tanto padre como hija, intercambiaron profundas miradas. Fue tanto la concentración de Videl en su padre, que el repentino beso de Shapner la tomó desprevenida. Rápidamente el yerno del campeón, se sentó al lado de su futura esposa. Quien sin perder tiempo, bebió un poco de agua de un vaso cercano, con la intención de borrar de ella la esencia de Shapner sobre sus labios.

– Videl, la prensa está ansiosa por tener unas declaraciones de tu parte–aseveró el campeón–así que Shapner ha hecho arreglos, para que los dos posen para una pequeña sesión de fotografías.

– Nos iremos después de desayunar, así que come cariño para que no te dé hambre durante la sesión–le dice el rubio a la pelinegra.

Videl no respondió, y sólo se concentró en su desayuno.

– Mr. Satán, las lecciones de alcalde son en pocos días–le dice Ireza para hacer conversación– ¿ya tiene todo listo para el día de las lecciones?

– Sí jovencita, todos los detalles están completos–respondió a la pregunta–sólo esperamos que las votaciones lleguen, y estoy seguro que conseguiré la victoria.

– No tiene que preocuparse, las encuestas lo dan como ganador a tres días para las votaciones–intervino Shapner–está asegurado que resultará ganador.

Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar, y lentamente se levantaron de la mesa. Ireza subió por sus cosas, mientras Shapner fue a confirmar la sesión fotográfica. Cosa que dejó solos, a padre e hija.

– Ni pienses que he olvidado que te escapaste ayer, a partir de ahora respetarás las reglas de ésta casa–dice molesto el campeón.

– Cuando me comprometiste a casarme, por lo menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de consultarme–replicó la justiciera–no entiendo la finalidad de los planes que tienes con el tonto de Shapner, pero es inaudito que me hagas algo sin ni siquiera haberme preguntado.

– ¡Te lo dije antes, y ahora de lo vuelvo a decir!... ¡Soy tu padre, y hago lo que es mejor para ti!

– ¡Pero es mi vida, no la tuya!

– Pero…pero como padre que soy, pienso en el futuro de mi hija–razonó el hombre–estoy seguro de que no te has tomado la molestia, de pensar en tu futuro y en sobre el camino que caminarás…si piensas que toda tu vida pasarás pateando a ladrones callejeros, pues hija, estás muy equivocada–él alegó–pero al estar al lado de Shapner, tendrás una vida tranquila y sin riesgos…sé que estás molesta pero dale una oportunidad…hazlo por tu madre.

– Sabes papá, me gustaría saber qué diría mamá de todo esto, ella no aceptaría toda esta farsa…pero sobre todo estaría decepcionada de ti.

No hubo más palabras que decir, las palabras sólo salen sobrando. Videl salió por la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver la cara de su padre.

* * *

Gohan llegó a su lugar de trabajo, después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Ingresó en el restaurante de comida rápida, y luego de colocarse su uniforme inició con su labor. Una a una, cada orden solicitada por un cliente, era preparada y servida por los cocineros del restaurante. Gohan había tomado práctica, y desempeñaba su deber sin inconvenientes.

Como Mc Burger es propiedad de Mr. Satán, el restaurante estaba decorado con propaganda electoral alusiva al campeón. Aunque Gohan honestamente, deseaba que todo eso terminara pronto. Ya estaba cansado de tanta publicidad para Mr. Satán, si encendía una radio o televisión era posible ver las toneladas de propaganda.

Igual pasaba con los periódicos, los cuales en sus páginas presentaban fotografías del padre de Videl. Además de que varias personas pertenecientes al partido político de Mr. Satán, solían repartir panfletos del candidato Satán. Pero fuera quién fuera el ganador, se enfrentaría a una taza criminal increíblemente elevada. Pareciera como si todos los delincuentes del mundo, hubieran decidido irse a cometer sus fechorías en Ciudad Satán.

El transcurso del día, pasaba con total normalidad. Los clientes hacían la fila frente al cajero, para ordenar la comida que quisieran. La puerta principal fue abierta por un hombre alto, y estaba vestido con una gabardina algo vieja. Inesperadamente, el hombre sacó una escopeta de su abrigo y la disparó hacia una ventana.

– ¡Todo el mundo manténganse callado! –Grita el hombre– ¡y hagan lo que yo diga, esto es un asalto!

Los clientes se tiraron al piso, escondiendo debajo de las mesas del restaurante. El delincuente, caminó hasta apuntarle con su arma al cajero del restaurante.

– Entrégame todo el dinero, y que sea rápido–le demandó–además dame una gaseosa, me estoy muriendo de la sed.

El cajero abrió la caja registradora, y tomó una bolsa de papel la cual llenó con el dinero disponible. Mientras que una empleada, le servía la bebida al criminal.

– ¡Qué nadie se mueva, o les vuelo la cabeza de un disparo!... ¡todos quédense en el suelo!

Gohan dejó sus utensilios de cocina, y avanzó lento hasta saltar la barra del restaurante. El ladrón se viró, y encañonó al joven con su arma.

– Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, baja tu arma–le dijo pacíficamente el príncipe.

– ¿Quién demonios es este grandísimo estúpido?

– Cálmate amigo, no quiero lastimarte.

– ¡Vete al diablo!

Cuando el delincuente se disponía a disparar, Gohan fue rápido y sujetó el cañón del arma. Enseguida pateó al hombre en el estómago, el cual cayó al suelo. Gohan se quedó con la escopeta, y le apuntó al individuo en el piso.

– Quédate en el suelo, no te muevas ladrón–le ordenó el hermano de Goten–alguien que llame a la policía.

Uno de los clientes llamó a las autoridades, las cuales al llegar arrestaron al delincuente. Gohan recibió muchos elogios por sus acciones, aunque él dijo que no fue nada. La calma se normalizó, y todo continuó su marcha. Un ladrón menos en Ciudad Satán, pero aún quedan muchos más.

* * *

La pareja más famosa de la ciudad, había llegado al edificio sede de una de las revistas de espectáculos más leída en Ciudad Satán, después de haber dejado a Ireza en su casa. Shapner queriendo ganar más atención hacia él, vendió la exclusiva de su matrimonio con Videl. Al llegar a un estudio fotográfico, ambos eran esperados por una periodista junto con un fotógrafo.

Al comenzar la entrevista, el que acaparó la atención fue el rubio. Quien hablaba de lo mucho que lo emocionaba la boda, sus planes para cuando él junto con Videl administren Industrias Satán. Entre otros temas.

– Tenemos planificado, comenzar negociaciones con la Corporación Cápsula–dice Shapner–con el objetivo de crear una alianza estratégica, entre ambas compañías.

– ¿En qué consiste tal alianza? –preguntó la periodista, mientras tomaba apuntes.

– Como es bien conocido, la empresa de Bulma Briefs desarrolla inventos revolucionarios–respondió–así que nosotros le solicitaríamos que nos vendieran algunas de sus patentes, y así construir a un nivel más industrial toda clase de máquinas desarrolladas por ellos.

– Dejando de lado los temas empresariales, y hablando más específicamente sobre ustedes dos–atinó a decir la reportera– ¿han pensado en tener hijos propios?… ¿les gustaría tener un niño o una niña?... ¿qué será de su futuro como un matrimonio establecido?

– Bueno–él ríe un poco–aún no hemos pensado en hijos, pero espero que tarde o temprano lleguen.

– Videl–se dirige hacia la chica– ¿continuarás ayudando a la policía después de casarte, o dejarás de hacerlo?

– Yo sí pienso…

– No–la interrumpió Shapner–como te dije antes, cuando estemos casados y hallamos terminado la secundaria, nos ocuparemos de dirigir la compañía de la familia…así que no habrá tiempo para esas cosas.

– Comprendo, y coméntame Videl… ¿qué sientes con la idea de ser madre algún día?

– Ser mamá–dijo pensativa–yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy niña, y recuerdo lo mucho que amaba estar con ella…no niego la idea de tener un hijo algún día–contestó con honestidad–la sensación de tener una personita creciendo dentro de ti, verla decir su primera palabra y dar sus primeros pasos, son momentos tan increíbles que odiaría si me los perdiera.

– Así que te gustaría ser madre, todo esto sobre la boda te tiene muy contenta–alegó la mujer– ¿qué impresión te deja tu compromiso?

Videl dudó por un momento, su mente meditó sobre si debía decir la verdad ahora que tiene la oportunidad. Si se lo decía a la periodista, era más que seguro que lo divulgaría rápidamente y eso produciría un escándalo, que terminaría con toda la farsa. Pero a ella le agradaría más, si ella misma revela todo frente a muchas personas a la vez. Así vería la cara de Shapner, al ser descubierto y humillado frente a una gran multitud. Al final, la justiciera de Ciudad Satán no respondió nada.

– Bueno con esto es más que suficiente, terminemos con unas cuantas fotografías.

El rubio y la pelinegra, se colocaron frente a una pared del estudio fotográfico. El fotógrafo tomó imágenes de ambos primero por separado, luego del anillo de compromiso y para concluir una foto de los dos juntos.

– Me parece buena idea, que para la portada de la próxima edición de nuestra revista–les dijo la corresponsal–los dos salieran en la fotografía compartiendo un beso–ella les sonrió.

Las reacciones de los dos, fueron completamente diferentes y opuestas. El hombre formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la mujer expresó repulsión en su rostro. Pero el destino le sonrió un poco a la chica, ya que en ese instante su reloj comunicador comenzó a sonar.

–_ Videl, Videl_–el altavoz del aparato, permitía que la voz del policía se escuchara en toda la habitación.

– Lo escucho jefe–contestó al llamado– ¿qué pasa?

–_ Un autobús escolar que viajaba con varios niños, a un paseo de la escuela primaria_–le informa–_ha sufrido una falla mecánica y se ha quedado sin frenos. El autobús no se puede detener, y hemos intentado frenarlo pero no lo conseguimos, el vehículo se encuentra en la autopista principal de la ciudad… ¡ayúdanos!_

– ¡Voy enseguida!

– No vayas Videl, recuerda que tu padre dijo…

– No me importa lo que diga, es mi trabajo.

Videl dio por terminada la entrevista, y salió tan rápido como pudo del edificio. De entre sus cosas, sacó un estuche de cápsulas y activó la de su aeronave amarilla. Ella despegó segundos luego, Shapner llegó demasiado tarde y sólo logró ver a su prometida alejarse en el horizonte. Ante lo ocurrido, él usando su teléfono móvil llamó a su suegro.

– Mr. Satán, tenemos un problema.

* * *

Gohan volaba con su disfraz de Gran Saiyaman, esta era la segunda ocasión en que usa su traje. El adolescente se encontraba laborando, cuando por medio de uno de los televisores colocados dentro del restaurante. Escuchó sobre el autobús escolar fuera de control, así que pidió ir al baño para poderse irse.

A los varios metros, logró ver al autobús recorrer la carretera. Muchas patrullas de la policía lo perseguían, pero ninguna lo conseguía alcanzar. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo su atención, sino fue al ver la nave de Videl volar sobre el autobús escolar. La aeronave, realizaba una peligrosa maniobra en la que consistía en aterrizar sobre el techo del autobús.

Videl activó su piloto automático, el cual hizo que el avión se posicionara por encima del vehículo escolar. Al estar a pocos metros por arriba del techo, Videl saltó de su nave logrando llegar al techo a salvo. Su avión de manera programada, se alejó a varios metros de altura persiguiendo el autobús.

La heroína adolescente caminó por el techo, hasta encontrar una pequeña compuerta desplegable. Videl retiró la compuerta y brincó hacia el interior del automotor, ella aterrizó sobre el pasillo ubicado entre las filas de asientos. Los niños y niñas de la primaria, se mantenían agachados debajo de sus asientos. Mientras el conductor luchaba por frenar.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, no está herido? –le consulta la chica al chofer.

– Sí yo estoy bien, pero el freno no funciona–respondió mientras esquivaba a los otros automóviles en la vía–hay que sacar a los niños, antes de que nos estrellemos contra algo.

–_ Videl…Videl_.

– Adelante jefe.

–_ Hemos improvisado un poco, y tomamos otro autobús…nuestro plan es colocarnos al lado de ustedes y deberán tener sus puertas de salida abiertas, al estar juntos enviarán a los niños de un autobús a otro._

– ¡Eso es muy arriesgado!

–_ Fue la mejor idea que se nos ocurrió._

Otro ómnibus aceleró hasta estar lado a lado con el otro vehículo, las puertas de ambos automotores se abrieron. Al estar a la misma velocidad, se mantenían alineados. Videl tomó uno a uno a cada niño, y los guió hasta la salida donde caminaban de un autobús a otro, donde los pequeños eran recibidos por policías.

La autopista había sido desalojada más adelante, para darles vía libre a los dos autobuses. Uno a la vez, los quince niños fueron trasladados de lugar rescatándolos con éxito. Pero la situación no terminó allí, aún faltaba el conductor y Videl por salir.

– Yo conduciré, usted salga rápido–ordenó la chica reemplazando al hombre en el volante.

– ¿Pero cómo saldrás tú, nadie manejará el autobús para que escapes?

– Eso déjemelo a mí, salga no pierda más tiempo.

El conductor abandonó el automotor, dejando sola a la hija del campeón. El otro autobús, aminoró su velocidad hasta detenerse sin problemas. Videl vio como la carretera se agotaba, estaba en una vía que no tenía desviaciones a los lados. Al final de la calle, la policía había colocado barricadas plásticas llenas de agua…para que al chocar contra ellas, el autobús disminuyera la velocidad.

Sin embargo eso no funcionó, ya que el vehículo continuó su marcha. Videl mantuvo el automotor estable y en línea recta, y rápidamente soltó el volante y pensaba lanzarse por puerta, pero el vehículo golpeó contra otra barricada, lo que hizo que ella cayera al suelo. El eje delantero de la máquina se desprendió inesperadamente por el impacto, el autobús iba a volcarse sin remedio.

Gohan quien había esperado todo este tiempo, en caso de que fuera necesario decidió que ya debía intervenir. Él voló veloz y entró con fuerza por el espejo trasero del autobús, en segundos tomó a Videl y salió por el parabrisas. Mientras él se elevó en las alturas, el ómnibus dio varias vueltas hasta destruirse. Muchos metros atrás, varias patrullas, camiones de bomberos y una ambulancia se aproximaban al lugar.

– ¡Tú de nuevo! –exclamó Videl, al ver al superhéroe.

– Buenos días señorita Videl, ya había pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos–le dijo Gohan cambiando su voz.

El Gran Saiyaman aterrizó con la chica en sus brazos, en poco tiempo estaban rodeados de oficiales de la ley.

– ¡Soy el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! –Gritó mientras hacía su peculiar presentación– ¡no dejaré a los débiles en manos de los malvados, castigaré a los que cometan crímenes!... ¡soy el Gran Saiyaman!

"_Los he impresionado a todos_"–pensó feliz.

"_¡Qué sujeto más ridículo!_"–pensaron todos al unísono.

– Bueno ya me voy, pero antes felicidades por su matrimonio señorita Videl–él le dijo al mismo tiempo que levitaba–su futuro esposo es muy afortunado.

Ella no respondió.

Gohan se retiró de inmediato, cuando regresó a su trabajo dijo que se había quedado dormido en el sanitario. Por su parte, Videl retornó a casa sola y su padre le brindó otro largo sermón pero ella lo ignoró, y enseguida se encaminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

El día llegó y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luna dedicaba un poco de su luz en la oscuridad de la noche. Milk empacaba personalmente algunas cosas, mañana a primera hora partiría en busca de su primogénito. Mientras preparaba sus maletas, alguien tocó a su puerta. La Reina gritó que la dejaran sola, pero la persona seguía tocando la puerta. Molesta ella abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa vio a la persona que menos esperaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Goku?

– ¿Puedo pasar, necesito hablar contigo?

– No tengo tiempo para hablar, vete y déjame sola–iba a cerrar la puerta, pero su esposo la detuvo con la mano.

– Por favor, será rápido sólo permíteme pasar.

La mujer resopló, y le permitió la entrada. Goku cerró la puerta detrás de él, después de mucho de no hablarse…marido y mujer intercambiarían palabras de nuevo.

**Fin Capítulo Quince**

Gracias a: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, Alice Bezarius Tukiyomi, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Jaibeth, JhungYuki y a Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 16**

La leve respiración de la chica dormida, se escuchaba en la totalidad de la habitación. Las sábanas que la cubrían estaban enredadas entre sus piernas, y su cabello alborotado se esparcía por sobre su almohada. Su cama era un desastre, parecía como si mientras dormía ella hubiera dado vueltas sin parar.

El reloj despertador se activó, pero en lugar de expulsar el monótono y molesto sonido que siempre hace, esta vez fue la radio la que se encendió. La gruesa voz del locutor, hizo que la adolescente comenzara a despertar, el fin de semana dijo adiós y era el comienzo de una nueva semana.

–_ Buenos días a todos los_ _habitantes de Ciudad Satán, hoy es una mañana soleada de lunes_–Videl maldijo mentalmente al hombre por despertarla, pero sobre todo por recordarle que ya debe regresar a la escuela–_pero antes un pequeño resumen de las noticias, que nos impactaron el fin de semana._

Videl lentamente comienza a levantarse, aunque sea en contra de sus deseos.

–_ El día de ayer gracias a la intervención de la valerosa señorita Videl, se evitó que los pasajeros de un autobús que se quedó sin frenos protagonizaran un lamentable hecho_–dice el presentador–_pero no fue la única en ayudar, el misterioso y asombroso héroe que se hace llamar El Gran Saiyaman colaboró en la emergencia, rescatando a la hija del campeón instantes antes de que el autobús se estrellara._

La chica mientras escuchaba la radio, fue desnudando su cuerpo lentamente y así poder tomar una ducha.

"_El Gran Saiyaman_"–pensó la muchacha pelinegra–"_¿quién demonios será?... ¿cómo sabía que necesitaba ayuda?... ¿por qué me __auxilió_, acaso tiene algún motivo personal?".

–_ Pero eso no fue todo, también nos impresionamos con la boda de la heroína de la ciudad, a muchos de sus admiradores se les habrá roto el corazón con la noticia, en nombre de esta estación de radio felicitamos a la señorita Videl_–al escuchar eso la justiciera estuvo tentada a despedazar la radio–_y continuando con más noticias de la familia Satán, las elecciones municipales están a pocas horas de realizarse…Mr. Satán lidera las encuestas y_–Videl apagó la radio, no quería escuchar más.

La mujer adolescente al verse desnuda en su espejo, caminó hacia su baño. Cuando llegó abrió la llave de la tina, y de inmediato se introdujo en ella. La tibia agua la fue consumiendo, sumergiendo su desnudo ser. Ella deseó que el agua no sólo limpiara su cuerpo, sino también, que se llevara consigo todas las cosas que ensucian su alma y conciencia.

Pero a pesar de eso, una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Al pensar en quién podría ser ese ridículo hombre, que usa aquel disfraz de mal gusto. Su inquieta e imparable curiosidad, le impulsa a descubrirlo y a desenmascararlo de inmediato. Siendo testigo de sus notables habilidades sobrehumanas, se cuestiona cómo puede haber alguien así.

Siempre pensó que hacer cosas como volar, o levantar grandes pesos e incluso resistir impactos de balas sólo podía pasar en el cine, en la televisión o en la imaginación. Pero éste hombre enmascarado, le ha demostrado ya en varias oportunidades que tales cosas, pueden pasar en la vida real.

Pero cómo, cuándo y dónde obtuvo el Gran Saiyaman tales dones, acaso es algún experimento que escapó de un laboratorio del gobierno, tal vez es alguna especie de extraterrestre que cuando ve la luna llena se transforma en un gorila gigante, al mejor estilo de King Kong. Videl rió ante la idea tan ridícula, eso era tan improbable como decir que existe una nube amarrilla esponjosa, que al volar suena igual que el motor de una camioneta marca Chevrolet.

Dejando el pequeño momento hilarante de lado, ella razonó seriamente sobre el superhéroe que le salvó la vida en el autobús. Videl se comprometió con ella misma, a desenmascarar al heroico personaje. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, le solicitaría a la prensa cualquier imagen o vídeo que tengan del héroe, para poder examinar mejor tanto su voz y su físico, era la mejor forma de comenzar con su investigación.

Pero otro recuerdo abrumó su mente, un joven de peculiar cabello negro y puntiagudo. Al recordar el momento cuando vio a la pelirroja besarlo, le hace hervir tanto la sangre que parecía que el agua de la ducha se evaporaba. Videl le dio un puñetazo a la superficie del agua, salpicando el líquido por varias partes.

"_Te gusta Gohan_"–las palabras de Ireza cuando pasaron la noche juntas, recaen en su mente otra vez. No niega que el chico sea lindo, y que sea educado además de ser apuesto, pero no es como para creer que ya tiene sentimientos hacia él. Que él la haya besado por accidente, no quiere decir que son algo más que amigos.

Cuándo fue que ella comenzó a comportarse como una chica celosa y posesiva, no lo sabe con exactitud pero Videl Satán no le admitiría a nadie que tuvo celos, su orgullo al ser tan grande no le permita acertarlo. Pero una cosa es cierta, si vuelve a ver a la presumida, necia, insoportable y manipuladora de la porrista de quinta, coquetearle a cierto joven príncipe, jura por Dios mismo que le brindará el puñetazo más fuerte que ha dado.

El jabón burbujeaba, su largo cabello enjabonado reposaba sereno. Al mirar el reloj que cuelga en la pared, se dio cuenta que duró más tiempo de lo que debía en la tina. Ha como pudo retiró el jabón de su cuerpo, y se secó con una toalla a toda velocidad. Sino se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Aunque no tenía deseos de ir.

* * *

Dentro del salón de clases, muchas de las chicas de la clase leían embobadas las revistas de espectáculos, específicamente la que tenía la entrevista realizada a la hija del campeón y a su futuro–pero no amado–esposo. Shapner esperaba tranquilamente a que su prometida llegara, pero conociéndola es seguro que llegue un poco tarde.

La puerta del salón se abrió, y el rubio miró impaciente esperando que sea ella pero su ceño se frunció al ver quién era. Gohan había llegado y avanzaba por el pasillo, hasta casi llegar a su asiento. Pero al ver al rubio cerca de él, recordó el pequeño incidente donde tres chicos enviados por Shapner, intentaron atacarlo en un callejón sin salida.

Pero el hermano mayor de Goten no tuvo problemas para vencerlos, aunque aún quedaba el problema de enfrentar al rubio arrogante, que le mira con ojos de desprecio. Cuando Gohan iba asentarse en su lugar, el cual está ubicado cerca del asiento de Videl, Shapner de inmediato le impidió el paso. Quedando ambos frente a frente, todos los demás sólo miraron expectantes.

– ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema? –le cuestiona Gohan.

– ¿Mi problema?...mi problema eres tú–respondió.

– ¿Y qué te hice para que me consideres así? –preguntó por segunda vez.

Shapner lo miró directo a los ojos, hasta que pronunció.

– Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Videl en la biblioteca–no sólo Gohan y él comprendieron a lo que se refería, Ireza que estaba cerca entendió el mensaje, ya que Videl se lo había contado días antes, los demás en la clase no sabían sobre qué hablaban–y no pienso permitir que otro se relacione con mi futura esposa.

– ¿Y eso incluye enviar matones para atacarme? –Le interrogó el príncipe–la próxima asegúrate de enviar a bravucones más capaces, porque los que conocí eran unos inútiles, no le ganarían ni a una hormiga.

Shapner guardó silencio por un momento, antes de continuar.

– Yo no necesito que alguien te golpee por mí, yo solo puedo hacerlo sin problemas–aseguró firmemente–lo que pasó aquel día en la clase de deporte, fue sólo pura suerte.

Los demás alumnos los rodearon, los hombres comenzaron a apostar sobre quién ganaría. Las mujeres por su parte, sólo miraban silenciosamente sin perder detalle, fue tanto la atención sobre los dos hombres, que nadie notó cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez fue la chica del cabello negro con coletas, quien ingresó en la habitación.

– No soy alguien que busca problemas, y siempre he tenido mucha paciencia pero si comienzan a irritarme, toda mi calma se va por la borda–le replicó el hijo de Goku.

– ¿Acaso me estás amenazando? –objetó el rubio.

– No, es sólo una advertencia.

– Si tienes tanta confianza, por qué no aprovechamos el torneo de la escuela que será en un par de semanas, así veremos si eres tan bueno como piensas–le retó– ¿qué dices aceptas o no?

Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero tal vez él sea la persona que le enseñe algo llamado humildad. Y así que enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase, él extendió su mano en forma de aceptación. Shapner sonrió y le dio el apretón de manos más fuerte que ha hecho, sellando su pacto, los dos se enfrentarían en el torneo de artes marciales organizado por la escuela.

En la presencia de todos, los dos caminaron hacia una de las paredes del salón, donde estaba una hoja pegada junto a un lápiz unido por un cordel, era la hoja de inscripción del torneo, los dos anotaron sus nombres confirmando la venidera pelea. Los dos se voltearon después de inscribirse, y sorpresivamente notaron la presencia de cierta mujer.

– ¡Videl! –exclamaron al unísono al verla frente a ellos.

* * *

El agua del río fluía tranquilamente, y era tan cristalina que parecía como si fuera un espejo líquido. Un hombre alto y verde, acompañado de un hombre más pequeño y sin nariz. Caminaban entre la maleza del bosque, hasta que encontraron a la orilla del río varias prendas de ropa, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién era.

– ¡Goku, dónde estás!... ¡Goku! –Krilin lo llamó, pero su llamado no fue contestado.

– Es probable que esté nadando, mira su ropa está tirada en el suelo–Picorro se agachó y recogió algunas de las prendas de vestir.

– Entonces habrá que esperar a que salga–comentó el hombre sin nariz.

Aunque no tuvieron que aguardar mucho, porque inesperadamente un pescado de tamaño colosal salió disparado desde el fondo del agua, la acción de la gravedad lo jaló hasta impactar contra el suelo cercano al agua. Y tal como lo dijo el hombre de piel verdusca, una cabeza con cabello alborotado emergió del agua, era el padre de Gohan y Goten.

– ¿Qué pasa muchachos, por qué esa cara tan seria? –les pregunta al salir del agua.

– Queremos hacerte una pregunta–le dice Krilin.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Sabemos que la Reina no fue en busca de Gohan como nos dijo que lo haría, también sabemos que hablaste con ella–le indicó Picorro– ¿qué le dijiste que echó marcha atrás a sus intenciones de buscar a Gohan?

Goku al salir completamente del agua, dio un profundo suspiro. En completo silencio caminó hacia el enorme pescado, Picorro y Krilin no dijeron nada sólo lo miraban atentos por su respuesta. El esposo de la Reina Milk, tomó unas cuantas ramas de árboles para luego dispararles una ráfaga de energía que las encendió. Goku lanzó el pescado al fuego, y al girar hacia los demás les relató lo ocurrido horas antes.

– _¿Qué haces aquí Goku?_

– _¿Puedo pasar, necesito hablar contigo?_

– _No tengo tiempo para hablar, vete y déjame sola–_iba a cerrar la puerta, pero su esposo la detuvo con la mano.

– _Por favor, será rápido sólo permíteme pasar._

La mujer resopló, y le permitió la entrada. Goku cerró la puerta detrás de él, y al entrar vio las maletas de su esposa listas para partir.

–_ Habla de una buena vez, debo levantarme temprano para ir en busca de Gohan_–le habló fuertemente, mientras su esposo se sentó en su cama.

–_ Precisamente de eso he venido ha hablarte, te pido que por favor no lo busques_–Goku dijo con su voz en tono suplicante.

– _¿Y por qué no?...soy su madre y quiero verle de nuevo_–respondió la mujer–_él debe estar aquí, en su hogar, con su familia, con nosotros, conmigo._

–_ Gohan siempre ha sido un buen chico, deja que conozca el mundo un poco_–alegó el guerrero–_cuando sea coronado Rey asumirá tantas responsabilidades, que ya no tendrá tiempo libre para casi nada._

–_ Aún así, por lo menos debería comunicarse con nosotros, decirnos dónde está, cómo se encuentra, qué está haciendo, con quién ha estado, cuáles lugares ha visitado_–señaló la hija de Ox Satán–_y también debería preocuparse por la salud de su abuelo…ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar por él._

– _Tienes razón en una parte, pero recuerda que él se marchó molesto porque lo obligaste a escoger, a una mujer que él no conoce para que se convierta en su esposa_–afirmó Goku–_ ¿acaso creíste que Gohan aceptaría tal cosa sin resistirse?... ¿a ti te hubiera gustado que tu padre te hubiese obligado a casarte con otro y no conmigo?_

Milk no dijo nada, pero continuó escuchando.

–_ Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero siento la necesidad de decirte que yo no he dejado de quererte ni un poco, si no te amara ya me hubiera ido hace mucho de aquí._

– _¿Y eso qué?...yo soy su madre, lo llevé nueve meses en mi vientre, lo amo, y sólo le deseo lo mejor_–respondió–_ ¿es qué acaso no tengo derecho en preocuparme por su futuro?_

–_ Sí lo tienes, pero no debes abusar de tu derecho como madre, Gohan será pronto un hombre adulto, y como todo hijo algún día abandonará las faldas de su madre para marcar su propio camino_–Goku se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa–_los hijos viven según las reglas de sus padres, hasta que estos crecen y maduran, tú aún crees que Gohan es un niño pequeño que debe obedecer todo lo que se le indique, pero las cosas no son así, él ya es todo un hombre Milk, tu hijo ya es un hombre, acéptalo, y sé que debe dolerte pero ya es tiempo que sueltes su mano y que lo dejes caminar solo, por su cuenta._

–_ Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él, por eso desde que era un niño lo eduqué con la ayuda de estrictos tutores_–dice afligida–_todo porque siempre tuve miedo, miedo de que él..._

– _¿Miedo de qué?_

–_ De que él actúe igual a ti_–lo señaló con su mano mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos–_al verte entrenar horas y horas, al ver que sólo te importaba ser más fuerte cada día de tu vida, ver que sólo te preocupas por eso y no por otras cosas, tuve miedo…no, me corrijo_–se detiene un poco pero continúa–_sentí terror de ver a mi hijo convertido en un rebelde sin causa, ver a mi primogénito comportarse como un desobligado, que come con las manos, que no se cambia la ropa sucia, que no trabaja ni tiene obligaciones, el terror de ver a mi hijo ser un vagabundo, sin oficio ni beneficio._

–_ Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, pero por qué tanta angustia por mí ser_–respondió al alegato de su esposa–_según tus palabras yo sería el ejemplo del peor esposo, un desobligado que sólo piensa en sí mismo, que no se preocupa por su esposa e hijos, según tú yo he sido un mal padre._

– _¡Precisamente eso has sido!_ –ella replanteó su argumento acusador–_nunca te vi ayudando a Gohan con sus estudios, incluso faltaste a los recitales de piano de tu propio hijo, y cuando llegabas siempre decías la misma excusa_…_perdón pero estaba entrenando y se me olvidó_–ella imitó la voz de Goku.

Él se dio la vuelta avanzando silencioso hacia la puerta, pero no salió de la habitación sino que en un rápido movimiento giró, y caminó hacia Milk respondiéndole:

–_ No niego tus palabras, porque sé que son ciertas_–acotó–_pero que no haya estado presente en pequeños conciertos de piano, no implica que no ame a mi hijo…¿acaso has olvidado aquel paseo que dimos en el bosque cuando Gohan era bebé?...¿no recuerdas lo feliz que te veías?_

Ahora fue el turno de Milk para guardar silencio, haciendo memoria recordó aquellas risas que salieron de su propia boca, el niño montaba un pequeño coche para bebés. Goku lo empujaba y Milk le seguía a su lado, iban solos sin escolta real alguna, ellos deseaban soledad para compartir en familia.

El infante inesperadamente comenzó a llorar, Milk al ser su madre supo de inmediato que lo hacía por hambre. Ella sacó un biberón de su bolso, Goku soltó el coche para estirar los brazos, distrayéndose con el paisaje próximo a él. Sin notarlo, el coche rodó solo por una pequeña colina abajo, Milk lo notó ya muy tarde, cuando el diminuto coche junto con su pasajero ya iba a medio camino hacia abajo.

Goku corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no midió su velocidad, al desplazarse aceleró demasiado rebasando a su hijo, cuando Goku frenó para dar la vuelta…ya era muy tarde. El coche salió disparado en el aire, catapultando a Gohan contra un árbol. Milk cerró sus ojos por reflejo, y Goku se quedó paralizado.

Fue allí cuando Goku descubrió el potencial de su hijo, al verlo atravesar el macizo tronco como si éste fuera de papel. Pero no fue el único que cambió su manera de ver a su hijo, Milk por su parte, se asustó al ver como casi muere su único hijo–en aquel entonces–que procuró que lo mantendría a salvo de lo que fuera, ella se convirtió en una madre sobre protectora.

–_ Sólo has logrado que recuerde la casi muerte de Gohan, cosa que ni él sabe que ocurrió_–dijo la mujer.

–_ No me referí a eso, sino a lo que pasó antes_–le interrumpió–_recuerda cuando bromeábamos mientras caminábamos, recuerda sobre todo lo que platicábamos en el camino…cuando recuerdo que éramos felices de verdad. _

Milk retrocedió más en el tiempo, a minutos antes del accidente con el árbol. Ella le contaba a su marido las expectativas que tenía de su hijo, imaginándolo cuando ya fuera adulto preguntándose si él sería igual de apuesto que su esposo, cuestionándose si tendría el mismo cabello rebelde. Ella soñaba sobre el futuro, pensando cómo sería su hijo.

–_ Pero ya no basta de hablar de Gohan, él hará su vida…ahora pensemos en la nuestra._

– _¿Nuestra dices?_

–_ Sí nuestra, yo siempre te he querido por lo que eres, sin cuestionar tu manera de ser… ¿qué te cuesta quererme como soy?_

–_ Yo únicamente quería que mi esposo fuera un hombre honorable, que fuera respetado por todo el reino, pero a cambio he escuchado lo que dicen algunos de los plebeyos…diciendo que puedes hacer cosas extrañas, algunos dicen que te han visto volar o levantar cosas que varios hombres juntos sólo podrían hacer…algunos te tienen miedo en el fondo, porque no comprenden cómo puede haber alguien tan fuerte._

–_ Tú sabes bien que nunca lastimaría a alguien._

–_ Yo lo sé, pero muchos aún así te ven con preocupación…te respetan pero a la vez te temen._

– _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?_

– _¡Acaso no te das cuenta!...me molesta pensar que las personas del reino, piensen que mi esposo es un monstruo. _

– _¿Tú crees que soy un monstruo?_

Ella no respondió.

–_ Vamos Milk habla, dime lo que piensas… ¿me ves como un monstruo?_

Ella sigue sin hablar.

Él la tomó por sus hombros haciendo la girar, elevó su barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos y le susurró:

– _¿Soy un monstruo para ti?_

–_ No_–musitó–_ni aunque pasaran mil años te vería de esa manera._

– _¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen de mí?_

–_ Porque no quiero que piensen que mi esposo e hijos son fenómenos, quiero que los respeten no que les teman por sus habilidades, sé que Gohan y Goten al ser tus hijos han heredado parte de tu fuerza, pero yo quería que ambos comprendieran cómo es la sociedad, que aprendieran a resolver sus problemas con palabras y no con violencia._

–_ Ya veo._

–_ Por eso no quería que les enseñaras a pelear, si tuvieran un problema que lo resolvieran como hombres civilizados._

– _¿Aún me amas?... ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo que sentiste cuando nos vimos en el torneo aquella vez?_

–_ Sí y no, siento una gran confusión._

– _¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?_

–_ Yo…yo_–balbucea–_no, pero este matrimonio no se encaminó como yo lo soñaba._

Por años ella recordó la promesa que Goku le hizo, que algún día volvería para casarse. Y por años lo esperó, pero él no volvió. Entrenó y entrenó perfeccionando su técnica de pelea, hasta que fue dejando atrás su cuerpo de niña, para tener un cuerpo de mujer. El tiempo continuó su curso, hasta que escuchó sobre el venidero torneo de las artes marciales.

Suponiendo que él participaría en el torneo, decidió también participar con el objetivo de encontrarlo y recordarle su promesa de matrimonio. Así que con la esperanza de encontrarlo, se dirigió a la competencia, donde logró clasificar a las siguientes rondas de competición. Fue allí donde lo vio, su rostro joven seguía mostrando la misma ingenuidad que la primera vez que lo vio.

Pero él no la reconoció y parecía que tampoco la recordaba, estaba dolida por eso, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Al participar con el nombre de _luchadora anónima, _se aseguró de no ser reconocida hasta que llegara el momento preciso para ello. Cuando por fin les tocó enfrentarse, él la venció de una manera tan fácil que creyó que tanto entrenamiento, había sido para nada.

Sin embargo, haber perdido la pelea era lo que menos le importaba. Ya era el momento de recordarle algo muy importante, su promesa de tomarla como esposa. El asombro apareció en la cara de Goku cuando supo su verdadera identidad, él la seguía recordando como aquella niña de pintoresco vestir.

No obstante su decepción se tornó mayor, cuando él le dijo que creía que tomar esposa era algo relacionado con comida. Sintió como si su alma se fuera al piso, tantos años añorándolo sólo para descubrir que todo era falso. Pero cuando todo le parecía perdido, él dijo que cumpliría su promesa y enfrente de todos los espectadores del torneo, junto con la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos, él le propuso matrimonio.

– _¿Sigues dudando sobre nosotros?_

Ella no responde.

–_ Tal vez las cosas no salieron como pensabas, pero aún hay tiempo para enmendar las cosas, los dos juntos._

–_ Ya es muy tarde, ambos somos incompatibles, somos como el agua y el aceite no nos mezclamos_–reafirmó la mujer–_tus gustos y los míos son diferentes._

–_ Eso no es cierto, estamos a tiempo no tenemos porqué llevarnos mal._

La reina miró a su marido por un momento, pero dobló la mirada un segundo después. Al darle la espalda pensó que acabaría con sus palabras, aún así eso no fue lo que sucedió ya que sintió como un par de fornidos brazos la abrazaron por la espalda. Acompañados de un pequeño susurro al oído, que la hizo estremecer como no lo hacía en años.

–_ Hasta el momento lo dejaremos hasta aquí, pero aún hay mucho más que hablar…te suplico por favor que busques a Gohan, déjalo hacer su vida…pero si quieres no lo hagas por él, hazlo por mí_–le dice–_hazlo por lo que alguna vez fuimos, hazlo por lo que somos y por lo que seremos._

Los brazos la soltaron lenta y suavemente, sintiendo la electricidad que produjo el roce de sus pieles.

–_ Y una cosa más Milk, no debes sentir vergüenza por tus dones culinarios_–le dice antes de salir–_ningún cocinero real cocina como tú, debes sentirte orgullosa de tus habilidades_–y con eso cerró la puerta, dejando a la reina como quería al principio, sola.

Picorro y Krilin asintieron, al escuchar por boca de Goku lo que pasó la noche anterior. El padre de Goten suspiró aliviado, al saber que sus modestas palabras surtieron efecto. Deteniendo a su esposa, y así evitando que saliera en busca de Gohan.

– Conociendo a Milk, esto sólo la retrasará un tiempo–dijo Goku a sus acompañantes–no sé cuánto dure esto, pero tarde o temprano volverá a tener la idea de buscar a Gohan, pero por lo menos le conseguí un poco más de tiempo.

– Tengo pensado enviarle una carta a Gohan, él debe saber lo que su madre quiere hacer, Gohan debe apresurarse y traer a su prometida cuanto antes, el tiempo se le está agotando–sentenció Picorro sabiamente, como de costumbre.

Los tres asintieron afirmativamente, por qué Gohan se demora tanto, pensaron al unísono los tres.

* * *

– ¡Videl! –pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Gohan y Shapner.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? –les pregunta la justiciera de Ciudad Satán.

– Le demuestro a todos que puedo defender a mi prometida–respondió el rubio–y que soy mejor que el nerd, por eso lo he retado a un combate en el torneo de la escuela.

"_El torneo de la escuela_"–piensa Videl–"_lo había olvidado por completo y Shapner va a participar, tal vez es la oportunidad de vengarme de él que he esperado_".

A Videl no le interesaron las palabras de Shapner, y caminó hacia ellos apartándolos hasta llegar a donde estaba la hoja de inscripciones. Y así fue como la chica del cabello peinado con coletas, escribió su nombre en la lista.

– ¿Qué haces Videl? –preguntó el rubio.

– Lo que acabas de ver, yo también participaré en el torneo de la escuela…y tal vez nos veremos las caras en la plataforma–ella sonrió ante la idea de humillar a Shapner frente a todos, además de darle una buena golpiza.

– Pero no puedes hacer esto Videl, qué dirán de nosotros–habla Shapner–piensa en lo qué dirá tu padre.

– No me importa lo que diga, participaré y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Gohan había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, y al ver como Videl miraba con ojos de furia al que sería su esposo, le dio la impresión de que no son la pareja perfecta que Shapner intenta aparentar. Por el contrario, parecía que ella no lo toleraba, era casi como si lo odiara por algo, no sabía qué era pero ella no lo amaba, y por alguna razón eso le hizo sonreír.

Videl se sentía mejor que nunca, por fin tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse del rubio por ayudar en la loca idea de su padre, para casarse con ella. Ella fue hacia su asiento, no sin antes darle una fugaz mirada hacia el príncipe. No conocía completamente los motivos por los que Gohan entró al torneo, aunque le pareció curiosa la idea de enfrentarse a él en un combate amistoso. Después de todo, ella desataría toda su fuerza contra Shapner.

– Buenos días clase–la profesora de biología ingresó al salón–espero que hayan traído la tarea que les encargué la semana pasada.

Muchos asintieron otros maldijeron mentalmente, pero la mujer de ojos azules sintió que su alma la abandonaba. Videl sabía que sus calificaciones no son muy buenas, por lo que todas las tareas que pueda hacer le ayudarán a no reprobar el año escolar. Y conociendo sus malas calificaciones, la profesora de biología la miró directamente.

– Señorita Videl–le dice en voz alta– ¿hizo su tarea?

Ella no sabía qué contestar, pero sólo logró mentir miserablemente.

– Sí–dijo–está en mi casillero, voy por ella.

– Está bien, vaya a traerla.

La hija del campeón, salió corriendo del salón y fue a su casillero. Pero no tenía un motivo real por el cual ir, había olvidado hacer su tarea y no estaba en su casillero. Ahora qué debía hacer, al estar frente a su destino lo abrió. Y sus ojos se abrieron al ver algo inesperado, un sobre estaba dentro y tenía escrito su nombre.

Videl lo tomó y abrió el sobre sellado, dentro encontró la tarea resuelta. Al girarlo vio un pequeño mensaje, y sin perder tiempo lo leyó.

_Estimada Videl:_

_Te preguntarás quién soy, pero no puedo decírtelo. Admiro lo que haces por la ciudad y sus habitantes, gracias a ti es una metrópoli más segura. Entiendo que por ayudar a la policía, no eres capaz de atender apropiadamente tus estudios. Sé que estás a punto de reprobar el año escolar, y quiero ayudarte. _

_El cuestionario con cincuenta preguntas está resulto, sólo preséntalo a tu profesora. Espero que te ayude, cada vez que pueda hacerlo te ayudaré, no estás sola Videl, y mucha suerte._

_Atte. Un amigo._

La chica del cabello negro, sin creerlo aún, examinó con más cuidado el contenido del paquete. Y efectivamente, era todo lo que necesitaba. A pesar de que no estaba segura de qué hacer, cerró la puerta de su casillero y corrió de regreso al salón. Cuando entró caminó hacia el escritorio de su profesora, entregándole el trabajo pendiente.

La educadora tomó el documento y lo revisó, Videl la miraba expectante y ansiosa. Para la hija del campeón, ver a su maestra revisar una a una las respuestas de las preguntas, le pareció una eternidad. El sudor recorría su frente, y con nervios al tope, comenzó a jalar repetidamente una de las coletas de su cabello, hasta que vio a la profesora escribir un número diez con un bolígrafo rojo en el papel.

– Espero que siga así, con más trabajos como éste es probable que sí logre aprobar mi clase–le comunicó la mujer adulta a la chica adolescente.

– Gracias–respondió sin creer lo que pasó.

– Ya puede regresar a su lugar.

– Sí–ella dio la vuelta pero su profesora la llamó de nuevo.

– Aunque me parece que ambos son muy jóvenes, para algo tan serio como es el matrimonio–dice–pero les deseo mucha felicidad y suerte.

Videl forzó una sonrisa en su cara, aunque tal comentario sólo le recordó su anhelo de desasearse de Shapner. Gohan desde su asiento sonrió, al ver como Videl sí usó la tarea que él resolvió. Pero la idea de que ella vea sus habilidades de pelea en el torneo, hacía que comenzara a arrepentirse por haberse inscrito, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sus pensamientos terminaron, cuando la clase comenzó.

* * *

Al ser más del mediodía, Yamcha caminaba por los corredores de la preparatoria. En sus manos traía las numerosas copias de las hojas de inscripción del torneo estudiantil, organizado por la escuela. Las había tomado aprovechando que todos los alumnos habían abandonado los salones, por causa de la reinauguración de la biblioteca, que fue destruida por un incendio varias semanas atrás.

La Corporación Cápsula había reconstruido el lugar, dotándolo con nuevos libros y el más moderno equipo de cómputo, para que estén a la disposición de los estudiantes. La misma Bulma había ido a la escuela, para cortar junto con el director la cinta de inauguración. Además de ver más de cerca al supuesto hijo de Goku, como Yamcha sospechaba.

Mientras caminaba a su oficina, el maestro de deportes revisó fugazmente las hojas. Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente, cuando vio un nombre escrito en una de las hojas:

Son Gohan.

Después de creer que no participaría, el chico finalmente lo hizo. No conocía los verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, pero era un hecho de que Gohan lucharía en el torneo. Ahora debía analizarlo con más detalle, para saber de una vez por todas si es o no hijo de Goku. Y así preguntarle qué ha sido de su padre, y dónde está entre otras cosas.

Yamcha dejó los papeles en su oficina, para dirigirse luego al gimnasio de la escuela donde antes de cortar la cinta, se darían unas cuantas palabras por la ocasión. Al llegar vio a Bulma en el lugar, dando un pequeño discurso, pero al verlo la peliazul se detuvo abruptamente pero segundos después continuó.

Luego de eso, caminaron hacia la nueva y modernizada biblioteca, donde en presencia de varios estudiantes se cortó el listón conmemorativo. Al por fin tener un momento de soledad, la antigua pareja de novios hablaron.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? –le pregunta la mujer.

– Sí, yo vi su nombre claramente escrito…el chico estará en el torneo.

– Si es así, yo también quiero verlo pelear–dice Bulma–tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

– Pues él no está muy lejos, míralo está por allá–le señaló con el dedo, y ella se volteó.

Vieron a Gohan mirar con poco interés la nueva biblioteca, camina pensativo por los pasillos como si algo lo preocupara. Pero el príncipe sintió como era observado, y miró de reojo al profesor de deportes y a la multimillonaria mujer, quienes lo estudiaban con los ojos mientras platicaban. Pero no era la única persona que lo miraba, escondida entre unos estantes repletos de libros, un par de hermosos ojos azules lo miraban.

Fue en ese lugar donde comenzó a mirar a Gohan con otra perspectiva, fue allí donde sin quererlo recibió su primer beso, el beso que le ha hecho perder la cabeza en varias ocasiones. Podía recordarlo todo con detalles, el humo del fuego llenando el lugar, ella en el suelo a segundos de ser aplastada por un anaquel de madera.

Ella siendo protegida por el chico de cabello puntiagudo, la sensación de calidez que percibieron sus labios al estar unidos por un segundo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquella visión. Cuando lo volvió a ver, él giró su cabeza hacia ella. Videl respondió rápido apartando la mirada, fingiendo que se peinaba una de sus dos coletas.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que él recordaba lo mismo en ese instante.

* * *

Durante todo el día, ella había evitado lo más posible a Shapner. Hasta el punto de ni siquiera volverlo a ver, estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en el misterio amigo que le ayudó con sus deberes. Pero ese no era el único misterio que estaba investigando, al salir de la escuela logró liberarse del rubio para darle una visita a la estación de policía.

Por sus años de colaboración a las autoridades policiales, la chica a cambio les pidió un pequeño favor, la policía no dudó en aceptar después de todo, esa adolescente había salvado la vida de muchos policías en el pasado, por lo que estaban en deuda con ella. Así que le dieran acceso total a sus registros y demás documentos, sobre una persona en específico: el Gran Saiyaman.

Los rápidos y delgados dedos de Videl, tecleaban sin control en una de las varias computadoras del archivo de la policía. Entre los documentos halló varias fotografías, vídeos y demás entrevistas de testigos sobre el superhéroe. Gracias a esa información, obtuvo varios detalles físicos sobre él, su altura aproximada, grabaciones de audio con su voz, huellas de pisadas obtenidas por expertos policiales, algunas fibras de su ropa.

Aún así la información más grande que tenía, eran sus encuentros cercanos con el heroico hombre. Quien la ha salvado en un par de ocasiones, en ambas oportunidades estuvo al borde de la muerte. Mirando los vídeos de la policía, era notorio que el hombre enmascarado poseía una velocidad envidiable, tanto así que en algunos vídeos su imagen era borrosa por sus rápidos desplazamientos.

También recibió un informe, donde un helicóptero de la policía intentó seguir al Gran Saiyaman, aunque lo perdió de vista, éste logró detectar un pequeño patrón. El héroe volaba en repetidas ocasiones hacia la preparatoria donde ella estudia, tal cosa le formó una pregunta a la adolescente de cabello negro:

¿El Gran Saiyaman es un alumno de su escuela?

El superhéroe era joven, casi de la misma edad que ella, así que pensar que era un estudiante de escuela no es descabellado. Además cuando ella estuvo con él, le pareció que no era un hombre adulto. Pero el nuevo justiciero era relativamente nuevo en la ciudad, ya que antes nunca aparecía así que si suponiendo que es un estudiante nuevo de su escuela, debe sospechar de todos los nuevos ingresos en la preparatoria.

Lo curioso es que ella sólo conoce de un nuevo estudiante: Son Gohan. Días antes Ireza le contó sobre las extrañas salidas de Gohan, coincidentemente cuando ella se retiraba. Pero ella nunca ha visto a Gohan hacer tales cosas, como volar por ejemplo. Entonces, si Gohan no es quién demonios es, se preguntaba ella.

Tal pregunta no sólo se la hacía ella, sino la misma policía quien pensó en una idea que a Videl le agradó. Dejó de ver por un momento la pantalla del ordenador, para mirar el dispositivo de rastreo que la policía le dio. Era una máquina pequeña, del tamaño de un botón de camisa. Era un rastreador satelital, que informaba sobre la posición exacta de la persona o cosa que lo llevaba.

La idea era simple, aprovechando la aparente relación de Videl con el héroe, ella sin que él lo notara le colocaría el aparato, y así seguirlo sin que lo supiera. Aunque para que esto funcionara, es necesario que él aparezca y eso no puede ser predicho, había que esperar a que algo pasara y que él fuera a ayudar.

También se descubrió que el disfraz usado por él, era una invención de la Corporación Cápsula. Se trataba de un traje compacto para fiestas, que ofrecía una gran gama de opciones para disfrazarse. Lo que tenía que hacer, era buscar en qué tiendas se vendían dichos trajes, y luego buscar a los clientes que los compraron.

Videl apagó la computadora luego de varias horas de investigación, ella se llevaba consigo una copia de todo lo que encontró para continuar en su casa, esa noche se desvelaría investigando aún más.

"_Tu apariencia es ridícula, pero tu fuerza no lo es_"–pensó la chica.

* * *

El día había terminado hace ya un par de horas, y la noche ya estaba en todo su apogeo. Mientras que muchos otros estudiantes, se encontraban en casa haciendo sus deberes o estudiando para algún examen. El rubio Shapner ahoga sus molestias en alcohol, sentado en la barra del Club Satán.

Era el mismo bar donde semanas antes, había ido a pasar la noche en compañía de Videl, Ireza y Gohan. Pero esta vez él está solo, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa de vidrio y en su otra mano una botella de licor. Un cigarrillo consumado, yacía dentro de un cenicero. Shapner trago a trago, sorbo a sorbo…fue vaciando la botella.

– Por esa cara veo que tuviste un mal día–le dice el cantinero, mientras limpiaba un vaso con una toalla.

– ¡Qué te importa! –le gritó el rubio un tanto alcoholizado.

– Oye no te enfades, sólo fue un ligero comentario–alegó a su defensa– ¿qué pasa?

– Me siento como un fracaso patético, la única manera en la que logré que una chica esté conmigo, es obligándola a hacerlo–respondió Shapner–y sé que me odia.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Simple, cada vez que me mira a la cara, puedo ver su expresión de asco y desprecio hacia mí–contestó.

– Dime una cosa–el cantinero se inclina sobre la barra para hablarle más cerca– ¿ya hicieron…ya sabes?

– No, no me he atrevido a intentarlo…sé que Videl me mataría antes de conseguirlo.

El cantinero vio la amargura en la cara de su cliente, lo conocía desde hace un tiempo, y ya lo había visto borracho pero nunca tan deprimido como lo está ahora.

– La última vez que estuviste aquí con Videl, te dije que tengo un trago súper especial–le relata–es una bebida que hace que las mujeres pierdan la cabeza, y si ella lo toma te juro…que hará lo que sea por ti… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? –Él le guiñó un ojo en forma morbosa–ella hará lo que sea.

– ¿Hará lo que sea?

– Lo que sea–respondió confiado.

– ¿Me darías un poco de se trago especial tuyo?

– Normalmente te lo vendería a un elevado precio, pero como somos amigos te lo daré gratis–le sonrió.

Shapner devolvió la sonrisa, el cantinero se dio la vuelta y tomó diferentes tipos de licores. Vertió pequeñas cantidades de cada uno en un recipiente, lo combinó con otros ingredientes desconocidos para el rubio. Al final lo mezcló todo, para luego abrir la tapa del frasco para oler superficialmente su creación.

– Está lista–él afirmó orgulloso–toma y después me cuentas cómo te fue.

– ¿Cómo hago que Videl se lo tome?

– Ese amigo mío es tu problema, yo sólo te garantizo que una vez que ella lo tome, se volverá una fiera ardiente que tú tendrás que domar.

Shapner asintió entendiendo lo que decía, el rubio pagó las bebidas anteriores y le agradeció al cantinero. Al salir del Club Satán, miró sus manos aún asombrado. Esa inocente botella tenía lo que necesitaba, un líquido que conseguirá que Videl se derrumbe a sus pies, y que hará que ella complazca sus bajos instintos.

Definitivamente, esta era la noche de Shapner.

**Fin Capítulo** **Dieciséis**

Les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mis deberes laborales y universitarios me absorben por completo.

Gracias a: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, Daines9226, Fantor2000, JhungYuki, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaky, y a Black Angel Mony por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 17**

Elecciones, son el espíritu de la democracia en las manos del pueblo. Como siempre ha sido, el poder dentro de un sistema democrático recae en una sola persona. Pero todos quieren ser esa persona, pero el puesto es sólo para uno. Así que los candidatos al poder, deben convencer a las masas, de que son el indicado para tomar ese poder en sus manos.

Uno a uno, cada aspirante al poder transmite sus ideas a los demás. Habrá personas que los apoyen, y habrá otros que no. Pero al fin y al cabo, ese es el sentido de la democracia. Cada persona es libre de elegir el camino que más le convenga, pero al hacerlo deberán aceptar las ventajas y desventajas por igual.

Las campañas políticas, ya han terminado y el pueblo está listo para hablar. La silla del señor alcalde está vacante, y los dos aspirantes la quieren. Uno desea ser reelegido, y el otro quiere sentarse en ella por primera vez. Y es por eso, que el tradicional ritual de las elecciones da comienzo.

Mr. Satán a un lado, Mr. Kosuco en otro.

¿Cuál de los dos gobernará Ciudad Satán los próximos cuatro años?

El pueblo lo decidirá.

* * *

Las votaciones comenzaron hace ya un par de horas, las urnas estarán abiertas por un plazo de doce horas. Desde las seis de la mañana, hasta las seis de la tarde. Luego el Tribunal Electoral comunicará el resultado de los comicios, y así se sabrá el nombre del próximo alcalde. Pero no todos los habitantes de la metrópoli, podrán ejercer su derecho al voto.

Sólo las personas mayores de edad podrán votar, los demás tendrán que esperar a otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, eso no hace que los más jóvenes expresen su visión sobre la fiesta electoral. Muchos se dejaban llevar por la fama del campeón, su imagen ampliamente conocida sin duda alguna, era la esperanza de éste para ganar.

Las votaciones se realizaban en el edificio del ayuntamiento, con relativa calma las personas entraban en los numerosos despachos preparados con antelación, para las elecciones. Tomaban una papeleta la cual marcaban con una letra equis, para después depositarla en una urna sellada. Como todo proceso electoral justo, el voto era completamente secreto.

A causa del sufragio en curso, las escuelas no abrieron ese día. En todos los medios de comunicación, de lo único que hablaban eran sobre las elecciones. Los demás puestos de comercio como tiendas y restaurantes, permanecían abiertos ya que muchos de los votantes después de ejercer su derecho al voto, visitaban esos lugares.

En las calles, caravanas de vehículos circulaban adornados con pancartas y banderas de Mr. Satán, demostraban su apoyo hacia su candidato favorito. Mientras que en las esquinas de las calles, muchas personas vitoreaban y ondeaban banderas, esperando por el resultado de las elecciones, sin embargo la jornada apenas comienza y falta mucho para un resultado definitivo.

Pero entre todo el escándalo y algarabía, hay un número pequeño de personas a las cuales no les alegra el tema electoral…o por lo menos, desean que cierto candidato no gane. A Videl no le gustaba la idea de que su padre se convirtiera en el nuevo alcalde, si esto pasaba muchas cosas desdichadas le sucederían.

Primero le diría adiós a su pasatiempo de combatir criminales, tendría que dedicarse a manejar a Industrias Satán con su engreído esposo rubio, toda su libertad la abandonaría para siempre dejándola sometida a la esclavitud de su padre y esposo. Ella cruzaba sus dedos para que el actual alcalde, fuera reelegido y permaneciera en su puesto otros cuatro años.

Cuatro años, tiempo más que suficiente para tener la mayoría de edad y poder independizarse de su padre, y tener su propia casa además de enviar al diablo a Shapner. Pero ella tenía un gran temor, sabía muy bien que su padre era un hombre muy querido por el pueblo. Su imagen y su reputación como campeón, le han conseguido un gran número de seguidores, que están dispuestos a darles sus votos.

Pero la joven mujer del cabello con coletas, además de ver el posible final de su carrera como justiciera, sabe que tal vez la ciudad no quedará sola. El Gran Saiyaman, él se encargará de mantener el orden en la ciudad cuando ella ya no esté. Aunque no quiere aceptarlo, todas sus esperanzas se desmoronan con cada segundo que pasa.

La enorme sombra de la posible victoria de su padre en las urnas, la acorrala cada vez más. Sólo un milagro, haría que su padre perdiera pero ella nunca ha creído en los milagros. Siempre ha pensado con lógica usando su cabeza, por lo que no tiene espacio para creer en maravillas sin sentido.

Su estilo de vida está al punto de cambiar por completo, es como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa, giros y curvas que le han cambiado la vida. Un superhéroe con habilidades únicas apareció de la nada, su padre dio su mano en matrimonio, un extraño que se hace llamar su amigo le ayudó con un trabajo escolar pendiente, acontecimientos inesperados, que hace un año no hubiera creído posible.

"_Mi supuesto amigo_"–pensó recordando la nota que leyó–"_sea quién sea… ¿cómo supo la combinación de mi casillero para poder dejarme esa nota?_".

La joven caminaba en círculos dentro de su habitación, mientras piensa.

"_Aparte de mí, la única manera de averiguar las combinaciones de los casilleros, es entrando en los registros de la escuela_"–deduce la mujer–"_¿pero cómo logró entrar allí sin que nadie lo viera?...a menos de que alguien lo ayudara, o que tenga acceso a los registros sin depender de la ayuda de nadie más_".

Sin embargo, ella le tiene algo de gratitud. Sin su ayuda, sus ya decaídas calificaciones lo serían aún más. A la chica de ojos azules, varios enigmas la encierran. Pero por el momento dejará de lado el de su misterio amigo, para concentrarse en el Gran Saiyaman. Ella salió al pequeño balcón que tiene en su ventana, y observó a la gran cantidad de personas que se congregaron a las afueras de su casa.

Muchos de los partidarios de Mr. Satán, esperaban desde tempranas horas al lado de la casa del campeón. Como era normal, al ser sus seguidores confiaban en la victoria de su campeón. Ellos habían colocado letreros hechos en lonas, entre otras vallas publicitarias dándole ánimos al hombre del peinado estilo afro.

Videl desde su balcón los contempló con tristeza, por mucho que lo desee al ver a tanta gente reunida vitoreando en coro el nombre de su padre. Es casi un hecho que él gane, ese día no podría hacerse más desdichado, ella pensó cuando entró de nuevo en su habitación, cerrando con fuerza su ventana.

* * *

Los soldados permanecían firmes en su posición, estaban colocados a cada lado del pasillo. Los guardias al verlo, inclinan sus lanzas en forma de saludo. Él les responde con su mano, agradeciendo la muestra de respeto. Al atravesar el jardín del palacio, observa al numeroso equipo de jardineros mantener la belleza de las plantas.

– _¡Papá, papá!_–vio como una pequeña niña corría hacia él, la chica vestía ropas de seda–_papá, mamá dice que vengas._

– _¿Papá? _–se preguntó, esa niña lo debía estar confundiendo con otra persona. Ella lo tomó por su mano, y lo arrastró por los corredores del jardín.

Mientras caminaban, Gohan se vio reflejado en un espejo que colgaba en una pared. Su apariencia no era la de un adolescente, sino era la de un hombre adulto. Usaba sus ropas reales, pero notó que la corona en su cabeza era la que utilizaba su abuelo, era la corona del Rey. Entonces Gohan comprendió lo que eso significaba, si él usaba esa corona era porque debía ser el Rey.

La niña que insistentemente lo seguía llamando papá, lo condujo a otra zona del jardín del palacio. Aquel lugar estaba decorado con muchas fuentes de agua, y sentada al lado de la fuente principal una mujer vestida con vestimentas monárquicas le sonrió. La niña soltó su mano y corrió a los regazos de la mujer, y ella la abrazó apretándola contra su cuerpo.

La mujer lo señaló y le preguntó a la niña quién era él, la pequeña respondió sonriente que era su padre. Gohan al acercarse más, reconoció el rostro de la mujer. Aunque ya no era una adolescente, su cara era prácticamente la misma. La mujer ojiazul y la niña lo miraron sonriéndole, Gohan se quedó asombrado, ante la hermosa mujer que parecía ser su esposa.

–_ Saluda a papá_–la dice la mujer a la niña, y la chica lo hace.

La mujer baja a la niña de sus brazos, y se le acerca.

– _¿Por qué pones esa cara Gohan?_ –le pregunta la dama.

–_ Bueno…yo…pues_–él balbucea incoherencias.

–_ Siempre me ha gustado tu cara de confundido_–ella ríe un poco–_me recuerda cuando nos conocimos, y sobre todo cuando nos comprometimos… ¿lo recuerdas?_

–_ Ahh sí claro, lo recuerdo_–le miente al no saber de lo que habla.

–_ Lo hicimos de la misma manera que tus padres, nos comprometimos en medio de nuestra pelea en el torneo de la escuela hace años, aunque al final tú ganaste esa pelea…aún quiero mi revancha_–afirmó la mujer mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Gohan no responde, sólo se queda inmóvil.

–_ Eres la persona más singular que he conocido en mi vida, y por todas tus locuras como superhéroe entre otras, me terminé enamorando de ti_–sin más que decir ella lo besó.

– ¡Ahh! –Gohan despertó en su cama con su frente bañada en sudor, después de ese extraño sueño. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo que aún estaba en su humilde apartamento.

El chico no tuvo que ir a la escuela, a causa de las elecciones municipales que se realizan hoy. Por lo que tiene el día libre, dejándolo para que haga lo que desee. Gohan se sentó en su cama, mientras recordaba el sueño que experimentó hace poco. La mujer vestida de reina, no era otra más que Videl.

Era idéntica a ella, su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos azules…era ella. La niña que lo llamaba papá, era una pequeña copia de ella, con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran negros y no azules. Esa visión, lo reflejaba casado con ella además de ser padres de una pequeña niña. Sin mencionar, que ambos eran los reyes de la Tierra del Fuego.

"_Videl, vaya chica_"–pensó.

Días atrás, cuando impulsivamente aceptó luchar contra Shapner. Ella sorpresivamente para él, también se inscribió en la competencia escolar. Dejándolo en una encrucijada, al no saber cómo actuar si llegase a luchar contra ella. Con Shapner no sería un problema, sólo lo castigaría un poco pero sin sobrepasarse con él.

Pero con Videl, no sabe qué hacer. Podría dejarse vencer, pero ella es una mujer lista y observadora. Por lo que de inmediato se percataría de que se rindió, no sería fácil engañarla. También tenía la posibilidad de luchar con moderación, procurando no lastimarla. La atacaría, pero sólo lo suficiente como para ganar la pelea.

Gohan no quiere exponerse mucho, lo cual pondría en riesgo su permanencia en esta ciudad. Que hasta el momento, ha tenido la suerte de no ser reconocido. Siendo él un miembro de una monarquía, era de esperar que las personas lo reconocieran, pero al ser la ciudad del campeón mundial, donde desayunan, almuerzan y cenan hablando de Mr. Satán. Nadie lo ha reconocido, permitiéndole caminar por las calles de la ciudad totalmente desapercibido.

Sin embargo, al no ser una celebridad se siente libre lo cual le da mucha felicidad. Cada vez que caminaba por las avenidas de la Tierra del Fuego, todos los ciudadanos se abalanzaban contra él, ellos lo hacían con buenas intenciones para nada más mostrarles sus respetos. Pero Gohan nunca fue esa clase de persona, que necesitaba con desesperación que los demás lo adulen.

Por el contrario, se sentía libre al no ser el centro de atención. Y eso precisamente es lo que quiere mantener, así que no le queda más opción que no demostrar mucho de sus habilidades de lucha en el torneo escolar. No obstante, al recordar el torneo se le vino a la cabeza las palabras que la supuesta Videl, le dijo en sus sueños.

Gohan se sabía de memoria la historia de sus padres, cuando ellos se comprometieron en su lucha en el torneo de las artes marciales, por lo que le parece imposible que haga lo mismo…mucho menos con Videl. Él se puso de pie y caminó en círculos en su habitación, por qué no puede sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica.

Pareciera que desde que llegó a esta ciudad meses atrás, todo lo está relacionado con la chica del cabello con coletas. Si piensa en su trabajo como cocinero en Mc Burger, recuerda que el padre de ella es el dueño del establecimiento comercial. Si piensa en la criminalidad de la ciudad y en su papel como el Gran Saiyaman, de inmediato viene el recuerdo de la justiciera.

Si piensa en la escuela y en sus deberes académicos, recuerda que debe ayudar a Videl anónimamente con sus estudios. Y aún más importante, si piensa en su misión de encontrar a una esposa la cara de la ojiazul viene a su mente…sobre todo, cuando se besaron por accidente en la biblioteca.

Por más que Son Gohan lo negara, él siempre está pensando en Videl Satán…hasta en sus sueños ella aparece. Pero ella es una mujer comprometida, se casará con Shapner…él no puede hacer nada para evitar esa boda. Tal vez debía salir de nuevo con Ángela, y ver cómo resultan las cosas con la porrista pelirroja.

"_No, elegir a esa chica sería una mala elección_"–meditó, él sabía que ella se dejaría corromper por el poder, y se olvidaría del pueblo que gobierna. Además el beso que recibió de la pelirroja, no lo estremeció como sí lo hizo el beso de la pelinegra.

– Bueno, basta de mentirme a mí mismo–dijo susurrando–lo acepto, me atrae su manera de ser, su belleza física y su largo cabello–se sonroja un poco– ¿pero qué me pasa?... ¿acaso me enamoré de ella?

Gohan se golpeó en el rostro con frustración, ahora que necesita hablar con alguien de confianza, no tiene a nadie con quien hacerlo. Podría escribirle a Krilin, pero su respuesta tardaría varios días en llegar. Necesitaba un consejo, pero de inmediato. Gohan entonces recordó a Michael, su supervisor en Mc Burger.

Durante su estadía en la ciudad, ambos han hecho una buena amistad. Tal vez él pueda darle un consejo, a su pregunta:

¿Debía luchar por Videl?

Ella le ha demostrado con su mirada, que no ama a Shapner y que pareciera repudiarlo por completo. Gohan recordó las diferentes expresiones faciales de la justiciera, tenía una gran gama de rostros. Desde uno estoico e inexpresivo cuando está aburrida, hasta su cara de completo enfado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, al hacer memoria. Ella siempre le daba su cara de enojo cuando es el Gran Saiyaman, con ese rostro ella se ve bonita…pensó. Por más que lo pensara, no había mejor candidata a hacer reina que ella. Su fuerte inclinación hacia la justicia, su deseo de ayudar a los demás, su desinterés cuando expone su propia vida para salvar a otros, le demuestran que son las aptitudes que definen a una justa y correcta reina.

– Creo que por fin encontré a mi reina, Videl–él dijo en la soledad de su sencillo departamento– ¿pero ella sentirá algo por mí?

Todo Rey necesita a una Reina, y este príncipe ya encontró a su princesa…aunque no sabe qué piensa ella de él.

* * *

Una enorme caravana se aproximaba al ayuntamiento, era un convoy de fanáticos de Mr. Satán al cual acompañaban para que él votara. El campeón salió de su elegante automóvil, sin dejar de mostrar su título de campeón. Las personas al verlo, correaban su nombre repetidas veces sin parar.

El campeón se sentía triunfante, a pesar que las votaciones no han terminado, pero al ver la movilización que hicieron sus seguidores, es casi un hecho sólido–así lo ve él–que gane las elecciones, destronando al antiguo alcalde. Usando un costoso traje, el campeón con su peculiar cabello entró en el municipio.

En medio de la multitud, y rodeado por docenas de periodistas Mr. Satán entró en el cubículo de votación. Dentro y en completo secreto, el padre de Videl ejerció su derecho al sufragio. Aunque era obvio que votaría por él mismo, obteniendo un voto más a su favor. Luego depositó la papeleta en la urna, y salió de la habitación.

– Mr. Satán–un reportero lo entrevista, mientras está rodeado por sus partidarios– ¿qué piensa del apoyo que ha recibido hasta el momento?

– Ha sido lo que esperaba, estoy muy agradecido con todos mis fanáticos por tener esa gran confianza en mí–dice con tono triunfalista–esta ciudad será mucho mejor de lo que es ahora, la criminalidad desaparecerá, el empleo se incrementará y la calidad de vida será el doble de buena que ahora, no sólo yo…sino juntos, haremos de Ciudad Satán, un mejor lugar para vivir.

Todos sus partidarios, aplauden jubilosos y cantan sin parar:

– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!–mientras gritan, levantan sus puños al aire– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!

– ¡Soy el mejor! –gritó el campeón, al mismo tiempo que hacía varias de sus típicas topes de victoria.

El padre de Videl se dejó llevar por la emoción, y saltó hacia sus seguidores con la idea de que ellos lo atraparan y lo cargaran en hombros. Pero las demás personas no entendieron lo que Mr. Satán pretendía, y al verlo caer sobre ellos se apartaron haciéndose a un lado. Al pobre campeón nadie lo atrapó y chocó de lleno con el duro suelo, llevándose un terrible dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Mr. Satán! –Dijo una corresponsal de prensa– ¿se encuentra bien Mr. Satán?

El campeón al principio no respondió de inmediato, el dolor era tanto que literalmente se le salían sus ojos de sus cuencas. Sus aficionados lo miraban asombrados, y preocupados.

– Sí, estoy bien–se levanta rápidamente, y se ríe estridentemente– ¿qué les pareció mi broma? –ríe otra vez.

– ¡Era sólo una broma!–dice un hombre– ¡no hay duda que Mr. Satán es el campeón!

– ¡Exactamente! –grita el suegro del rubio Shapner.

Todos lo aclaman de nuevo, mientras Mr. Satán soportaba las lágrimas por el dolor de cabeza que siente. Para su suerte, nadie notó un enorme chichón que se formaba en su cabeza. Ya con su voto emitido, el campeón se retira hacia su lugar de concentración donde su equipo de campaña lo espera, para aguardar juntos el resultado de las elecciones y si todo sale como lo planea, allí mismo dará su discurso de victoria.

* * *

Una furgoneta blanca, avanzaba tranquila por las congestionadas autopistas de Ciudad Satán. Dentro una mujer rubia con un listón rojo, conducía el vehículo acompañado por el líder de su banda aliada. Sin temor a ser vista por la policía, Lunch cansada de estar oculta por varios días quiso salir para lo que según ella era…un simple paseo por la ciudad.

– Habías dicho que no harías nada durante las elecciones–dice el delincuente– ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión de repente?

– Simple, porque la ocasión es especial y sería una lástima desaprovecharla para hacer algo divertido–respondió la mujer.

– Así que todo este plan de última hora, no es sólo para conseguir algo de dinero sino también, para causar algo de caos–comenta el pasajero–creo que ya has dado un paso hacia el terrorismo.

– No es para tanto, sólo quiero enviar un mensaje sencillo pero claro…no importa cual tonto sea el alcalde, esta ciudad nos pertenece y todo el dinero que hay en ella es nuestro–dijo orgullo la ladrona de bancos.

– Pero ese desgraciado del Gran Saiyaman podría detenernos, recuerda que la última vez nuestros hombres no lograron contenerlo–argumenta el otro delincuente.

– Es por eso que este plan es secreto, no pienso dar ninguna advertencia ni amenazar a la policía como en el pasado, todo pasará inesperadamente–alegó Lunch–además habrá tanto alboroto, que ese tonto no podrá hacer nada, no es posible que él esté en muchos lugares a la vez.

Lunch planeó colocar varias furgonetas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, las cuales están cargadas de explosivos convirtiendo a los vehículos en coches bomba. Los cuales están programados para detonar en secuencia, causando la mayor destrucción posible. Lunch no quería ocasionar muertes, sólo deseaba generar algo de pánico masivo en la población.

Sus secuaces posicionaban los demás autos en su lugar, y ella deseando tener una participación más activa en el plan, también conducía uno. Ella ideó la ubicación de cada coche bomba, en lugares estratégicamente seleccionados como: la estación de trenes, el aeropuerto, el muelle, el parque principal, la estación de policía y finalmente, el edificio de la Corte Suprema de Justicia de Ciudad Satán.

Era un plan riesgoso, sobre todo con todas las medidas de seguridad para vigilar las elecciones, pero a la rubia eso no la asustaba, y con determinación llevaría un poco de anarquía al mundo. Las bombas al estar sincronizadas, provocarían que las unidades de seguridad de dispersaran por toda la metrópoli.

– ¿Pero qué hay de Videl?...la mocosa de seguro que hará algo.

– ¡Pues que venga, no podrá hacer nada tampoco!...de todas maneras sus días de interponerse en nuestros planes se le terminarán pronto.

– Eso lo dices porque su padre dijo que si ganaba, haría que la policía ya no la llamara para ayudarlos…pero y si Mr. Satán pierde, ella continuará fastidiándonos.

– En ese caso nosotros nos encargaremos de ella como lo planeamos al principio, después de todo, por eso nos aliamos…para acabar con una enemiga en común–aseguró Lunch–la última vez casi me atrapa, cuando arruinó mi negocio de apuestas ilegales en casinos, pero esta vez seré yo quien la atrape a ella.

Y los relojes de las bombas avanzan cada segundo que pasa, el tiempo corre.

* * *

Gohan entró en el establecimiento comercial de Mc Burger, no estaba allí para trabajar sino para hablar. Era un chico listo en temas académicos, pero sobre temas sociales era un inexperto…sobre todo hablando de mujeres. Gohan se ha admitido a sí mismo, que la única mujer que podría ser una excelente reina es Videl…pero ella está comprometido con otro.

¿Qué debe hacer?...es su pregunta.

Al estar en una ciudad donde no conoce a muchos, sólo puede confiar en las pocas personas con las que ha interactuado. No puede pedirle consejo a nadie de la preparatoria por obvias razones, por lo que debe ir a otra parte si quiere una respuesta a su pregunta.

– ¿Gohan? –Dice su supervisor al verlo–pero si hoy tienes el día libre… ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de descansar en casa?

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, además no se me ocurrió preguntarle a alguien más.

– Está bien, pero deberás esperar un poco ahora estoy ocupado.

– Sí yo entiendo, te esperaré.

Gohan esperó por unos treinta minutos, mientras la hacía pensó en cómo plantearle su duda a Michael. Él lo haría sin revelarle su verdadero origen, y mucho menos decirle que pensaba en Videl para el puesto de reina. Así que solamente le dirá ciertos fragmentos de información, ocultando otros.

– Bueno ya estoy desocupado, disculpa la demora pero como es época electoral muchos vienen a comer algo después de votar–dijo su supervisor al verlo.

– No te preocupes, te agradezco que tengas la intención de ayudarme cuando estás ocupado trabajando.

– No hay de qué, pero vamos directo al grano… ¿qué es tan importante que viniste a buscarme?

– Quiero pedirte un consejo, es sobre algo de lo que yo no soy bueno–expresó algo nervioso–es sobre mujeres.

– ¿Mujeres? –Él arqueó una ceja dudoso– ¿sobre qué exactamente?

– Verás, hay una chica en mi escuela…y he comenzado a tener cierto interés por ella–argumentó el chico–pero no sé cómo actuar, además ella no es soltera.

– Entiendo, antes de comenzar no quiero que pienses que soy alguna especie de doctor corazón o un don Juan, pero haré lo que pueda.

Gohan asintió.

– Primero dime cómo es, qué nombre tiene, por qué te interesaste en ella, y sobre todo… ¿ella te ha insinuado algo?

Gohan respondió pero cambiando algunos datos, no diría que la chica es la hija del campeón y mucho menos siendo éste el dueño del restaurante donde labora.

– Su nombre es Ana–mintió–ella no es como las demás chicas de mi escuela, ella no se preocupa por maquillarse o por vestir ropa provocativa, ella es muy generosa porque ayuda a los demás sin importar el riesgo…ese es uno de sus encantos.

– Vaya, esa tal Ana suena como una gran chica.

– Realmente lo es–sonrió–es honesta y tiene un gran espíritu de justicia que algunos no valoran–dice eso refiriéndose a Shapner–y últimamente la he ayudado con sus deberes académicos.

– Pero dices que no es soltera, entonces tiene novio.

– Sí–responde con cierta amargura–no es soltera.

– Creo saber hacia dónde vas con todo esto, te enamoraste de ella pero al no ser soltera no sabes cómo tratarla ni qué hacer.

– Exacto.

– ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

– Siendo honesto sí, hace unos meses por accidente nos besamos… ¡repito fue un accidente! –reacciona sonrojado.

– Te creo amigo te creo, pero parece que esto es más grande de lo que pensaba, pero dime qué pasó luego.

– Yo me disculpé con ella por lo sucedido, por un tiempo no hubo inconvenientes pero sin darme cuenta comencé a preocuparme por ella–él se refiere a cuando la ayuda disfrazado del Gran Saiyaman–además que en ocasiones la descubro mirándome disimuladamente, y me molesta verla con su engreído novio, él no la valora y he notado que ella parece odiarlo.

– Eso amigo mío, se llama estar celoso.

Gohan de inmediato asintió con la cabeza, él aceptaba que se sentía celoso.

– Bueno es obvio que sientes algo por ella, nadie siente celos sin una buena razón…como te dije antes, yo no soy un conquistador pero si la situación es como la describes…entonces ve muchacho, demuéstrale que tú sí la quieres, tal vez ella te corresponda pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

– ¿Debo luchar por ella?

– Si yo fuera tú, lo haría.

Gohan apretó sus puños con fuerza, y tragó saliva antes de decir.

– Entonces lo haré–respondió con firmeza.

– Ve por ella tigre–le respondió en tono de broma, y rió un poco al verlo sonrojado otra vez.

El chico que siempre fue tímido con las mujeres, el nunca antes se atrevió a ni siquiera pensar en cortejar a una dama. Ahora al mejor estilo de los caballeros medievales, emprendería una cruzada para ganar el corazón de una joven mujer. Pero ahora su mayor duda ya no es qué hacer, sino, qué piensa ella de él.

¿Ella siente algo por él?

* * *

Él miraba el techo de su cuarto, mientras meditaba en completo silencio.

– _¿Cómo hago que Videl se lo tome?_

– _Ese amigo mío es tu problema, yo sólo te garantizo que una vez que ella lo tome, se volverá una fiera ardiente que tú tendrás que domar._

Shapner recordó lo que el cantinero le dijo, habían pasado días desde que consiguió un supuesto líquido que hará que Videl se doblegue. Pero aún no lo ha usado, por el simple hecho de que no sabe cómo administrárselo a ella. Él no puede dárselo directamente, porque ella obviamente sospecharía y no lo bebería.

El rubio abrió la botella, al hacerlo acercó su nariz al contenedor y olfateó. El olor a licor era muy notorio, desconocía por completo la composición exacta de la mezcla. Shapner se vio tentado a probar el extravagante brebaje, pero cuando sus labios rodeaban la punta de la botella dio marcha atrás.

Era posible que le terminara gustando su sabor, y al final se lo bebería todo arruinando su plan de alcanzar otro nivel con Videl. Así que soportó su tentación, y cerró de nuevo la botella de plástico. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacer que Videl se lo tomara, pero, debía ser de una manera discreta para que ella no sospeche algo. Después de todo, ella era una chica muy suspicaz.

Ya llevaba un par de horas buscando una solución a su acertijo, pero no se le ocurre nada. Tal vez podría diluir un poco la bebida con agua, y luego dársela a beber. También podría mezclar el licor con otro líquido inofensivo como un jugo de naranja, para que después ella lo consuma. Aunque estas ideas podrían fallar, ya que es posible que ella al sentir el extraño sabor en su bebida deje de beberla de inmediato.

A todo caso, si ella oponía resistencia entonces no tendría más opción que hacerla beber a la fuerza. Aunque no sería fácil, son ampliamente conocidas por él las habilidades de lucha que tiene la ojiazul. Al menor intento de forzarla, ella se defenderá con todo lo que tiene. Shapner maldijo con frustración, nunca es fácil conseguir lo que deseas…y en ocasiones es necesario pelear para lograrlo.

Pelear, casi olvida que ella se inscribió en el torneo escolar. Él lo hizo para poner a Gohan en su lugar–como él pensaba–pero ahora tendrá que lidiar con un posible enfrentamiento con Videl. Sabía que su prioridad era vencer a Gohan, los demás competidores a excepción de Videl no le importan.

Shapner recuerda su primer encuentro con Gohan, cuando él era un recién llegado a la preparatoria. En aquella ocasión él lo venció relativamente fácil, dejándolo muy adolorido y humillado enfrente de toda la clase. Así que aceptaba que el nerd, no era tan débil como parecía ser.

Si quería derrotarlo, tendría que mejorar mucho o perderá de nuevo con él. Después de todo, él es el alumno número uno del campeón mundial, es natural que pueda derrotar a cualquiera. Al mirar su reloj, nota que ya es hora de irse. Le prometió a su suegro que lo acompañaría cuando el Tribunal Electoral, diera a conocer los resultados de los comicios.

El rubio abandonó la comodidad de su apartamento, para trasladarse en su automóvil. Shapner sentía que lo tenía todo, un buen departamento, fama gracias al ser el yerno del campeón, además que será es esposo de la hija de éste. Sin mencionar que asumirá un puesto en el comité administrativo de Industrias Satán, una vez que se haya casado con Videl…lo tiene todo menos el amor de su prometida.

Shapner aceleró a fondo y encendió el estéreo de su auto deportivo–un reciente regalo de Mr. Satán–y así olvidaría por un momento sus problemas, al sentir el viento en el rostro, mientras cubre sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras. No importa sus problemas personales, él quería que los demás lo envidiaran, anhelaba que todos desearan ser como él.

Era un rubio con estilo.

* * *

Al ser altas horas de la noche, la reina entró en su habitación luego de hacer estado en la cocina por varias horas. Su secreto ya no era tan secreto, su esposo la descubrió pero para su sorpresa él no le ha dicho a nadie. Ella en lugar de detenerse, continuó haciéndolo pero ya no con miedo ha ser descubierta, eso ya no le importaba.

Sus destrezas en con el arte culinario son mejor cada día, sin duda ella es la reina de la cocina. Esta vez está practicando con repostería y de más postres, en poco tiempo dominará cualquier tipo de platillo. Se le ocurrió la idea de hornear un pastel, pero aún no se decido de qué sabor lo hará, tal vez de manzanas o de frambuesa.

Pero su paz no duró mucho, al mirar con detenimiento su dormitorio descubrió algo que la horrorizó. Su armario donde guarda su ropa íntima, estaba abierto y desordenado. Alguien había entrado en su recámara y tuvo la osadía de ultrajar toda su ropa. Varios de sus sostenes y bragas, se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

Los cajones con toda su ropa, estaban abiertos. Las cortinas de su ventana ondeaban con el frío viento de la noche, era obvio que alguien ingresó y salió por allí. La reina sintió que toda su furia estallaría en cualquier momento, pero milagrosamente se contuvo al final. Apresuradamente cerró la ventana, y se dispuso a reorganizar sus prendas íntimas.

Al colocarlas en su lugar, descubrió que faltaba una de sus bragas. Eso lo supo debido a que toda su ropa interior está compuesta por pares, en otras palabras, había un sostén para cada braga. Y cuando acomodaba todo, vio que faltaba una braga que combinaba con un sujetador en particular. Quién tuvo el descaro de entrar en su cuarto, y además faltarle el respeto a su ropa…se preguntó molesta a sí misma.

¿Acaso pudo haber sido Goku?

No, imposible, él no es así…se dijo ella misma. Goku podrá ser algo despistado, y torpe en algunas cosas, pero nunca un atrevido. Sin embargo, la pregunta persiste: entonces quién pudo ser, alguien debe ser el culpable de tal insolencia. La esposa de Goku, juró que cuando lo encuentre lo estrangulará con sus propias manos. Esa persona conocerá de qué es capaz la reina de la Tierra del Fuego, y deseará nunca haber nacido.

La reina al terminar de organizar sus ropas, se dispuso a dormir. Pero mientras lo hacía en la comodidad de su cama, no muy lejos de allí una criatura pequeña corría a gran velocidad. Se trataba de la misma criatura que ha espiado a Goku y a los demás durante semanas, este ser conoce la verdad sobre Gohan y su misión personal en Ciudad Satán.

El pequeño animal, tenía en su poder la braga que precisamente le hace falta a la reina. Él la lleva puesta en su cabeza, como si esta fuera un sombrero o una máscara. Su chillona risa se puede escuchar en el bosque, mientras se dirige a su escondite. El infame ladrón de prendas íntimas, ya había ideado un plan con el cual él se verá beneficiado…y Gohan formaba parte de ese plan sin saberlo.

Pero después de observar desde una distancia segura, decidió acercarse más. Fue allí cuando vio la habitación de la reina, y sintió la tentación de entrar para explorar. Al estar dentro, lo primero que buscó fue precisamente la ropa íntima de la mujer, esas prensas siempre lo volvían loco. Las disfrutó por unos minutos luego de encontrarlas, había de muchos tipo diferentes cada una con distintas clases de encajes.

Tomó la que más le gustó, pero mientras la admiraba tuvo la mala suerte de ser interrumpido. La madre de Gohan y Goten llegó a sus aposentos, la criatura apenas pudo escapar por la ventana. No llegó a tener la oportunidad de acomodar todo en su lugar, y así ocultar su visita secreta. Ahora la reina sabe que alguien estuvo allí, lo bueno para él es que ella no sabe que fue él.

Concentrándose en el presente, sin duda dormiría de maravilla esta noche. Pasaría mucho tiempo, sin quitarse de su cabeza esa ropa que tanto le gusta. Él se durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La noche había llegado, las urnas se cerraron hace unas horas. Mr. Satán había regresado a casa, específicamente en su gran jardín donde previamente ordenó construir una tarima, también dejó entrar a su casa a las decenas de personas que se congregaron a las afueras de su mansión, para festejar juntos su victoria electoral.

Adicionalmente, se habían instalado pantallas gigantes, luces, fuegos artificiales y comida. En fin, todo lo necesario para una celebración. Shapner había llegado hace mucho, y acompañaba a su suegro junto con su demás equipo de campaña. La única que faltaba era Videl, quien se negaba a participar y permanecía encerrada en su habitación.

Los seguidores del campeón lo pasaban a lo grande, muchos usaban camisetas con la cara de Mr. Satán impresas en ellas. Otros usaban banderas y letreros caseros, dándole apoyo al candidato a alcalde. Y no podría faltar la persona que genera tanta atención, Mr. Satán como es su costumbre, hizo acto de presencia con una gran y elaborada entrada.

Un gran despliegue de luces, pirotecnia y música…amenizaron la salida del campeón al improvisado escenario. Como era usual, él salió con su traje de pelea color café claro junto a su inseparable capa blanca, sin dejar atrás el brillante cinturón de campeón mundial firmemente ajustado a su cintura.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que las pantallas gigantes se sintonizaron con la señal de televisión, donde el presidente del Tribunal Electoral daba inicio con la sesión.

–_ Ha cuatro horas de cerrados los centros de votación, hasta el momento se han escrutado un cuarenta y ocho por ciento de las urnas_–dice el presidente del Tribunal Electoral–_por lo que los resultados que daré a continuación son sólo preliminares, y no absolutos…con un cincuenta y tres por ciento de apoyo, Mr. Satán está a la cabeza_–los partidarios del campeón celebraron fervientemente–_seguido por un cuarenta y seis por ciento de apoyo para Mr. Kosuco, un uno por ciento de votos nulos y un abstencionismo de cero por ciento._

Aunque todos celebran, los resultados anteriores eran preliminares. Aún faltaba un cincuenta y dos por ciento de las urnas sin revisar, y todo podría cambiar de un segundo a otro. Para tener un resultado concreto, se debía esperar por lo menos unas cuantas horas más. Pero eso no parece molestar al campeón y sus fanáticos, que están dispuestos a esperar para declarar la victoria.

* * *

Colocados en sus posiciones, los coches bomba de Lunch esperan por el momento adecuado para detonar. Sus relojes continúan su cuenta regresiva, nadie sospechaba de ellos por concentrarse más en los resultados electorales. Los cronómetros estaban programados para detonar cerca del amanecer, lo cual haría que los habitantes de Ciudad Satán despertaran con un gran caos. Lo primero que todos escucharán, será un gran y estridente:

Boom.

**Fin Capítulo ****Diecisiete**

Gracias a: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Tamini, Fantor2000, JhungYuki, Kpyn3, Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Sibbyhylands, Yuduki, Tribyta, Yuki Nekoi, y a Black Angel Mony por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 18**

Las urnas habían sido abiertas, los votos dentro de ellas eran sacados con cuidado para no perder a ninguno. Uno a uno, cada voto era contado y procesado, muchos voluntarios se encontraban trabajando en el edificio del Tribunal Electoral desde hace horas. Ellos sabían que permanecerían allí por mucho tiempo más.

Hacía un par de horas que se habían anunciado los primeros resultados parciales, por el momento, Mr. Satán está a la delantera, sin embargo aún es muy prematuro para declarar una victoria definitiva. Pero eso poco les importa a los seguidores del padre de Videl, quienes se mantienen expectantes del resultado final.

Muchos se dejaron llevar por sus palabras de esperanza, todos vieron en él al único que podría hacer de su ciudad una más tranquila. Irónicamente, las estadistas muestran que fue por causa de él, que el crimen organizado se formó y creció en Ciudad Satán. Desde antes de ser campeón, sus peleas comenzaron a generar una gran aclamación por parte de los seguidores de la lucha.

Pero, no todos eran simples fanáticos de las artes marciales. Los apostadores comenzaron a confiar en él para generar dinero, aunque Mr. Satán nunca supo que varias personas apostaban en sus batallas para ganar. Sin embargo, tales encuentros no eran difíciles de ganar, el nivel de los peleadores era realmente pobre, solamente Mr. Satán mostraba un nivel ligeramente superior.

Su victoria al obtener el campeonato, sólo incrementó las ganancias de los hombres del bajo mundo. Al fundar Industrias Satán, su política extrema en la bolsa de valores al adquirir a otras compañías más pequeñas, hizo que algunos de los antiguos dueños de las empresas cayeran en la bancarrota. Obligándolos a solicitar préstamos, a hombres de negocios para subsistir.

Los prestamistas con el tiempo cobraran con fuertes intereses, tales tarifas eran casi inalcanzables para los empresarios en la ruina, quienes se ahogaban en deudas. Al no poder pagar sus compromisos monetarios, debieron pagar no con dinero sino con sus servicios. El crimen organizado creció, las estafas, las ventas de armas a pandilleros de poca moral, los sobornos a altos oficiales de la ley, y muchas otras cosas más.

Cualquier periodista amante de las investigaciones riesgosas, se hubiera maravillado con sólo investigar las cuentas bancarias de donde provienen los fondos de campaña de Mr. Satán. El setenta por ciento de los ingresos, son provenientes de los mismos hombres de negociosos que ganaron dinero con él.

La vida es mordaz, porque Mr. Satán promete acabar con los mismos individuos que nacieron gracias a él–sin que él lo supiera, claro está–y darle no sólo progreso a la metrópoli, sino también, darle seguridad ciudadana. Pero sí él llegara a ganar la alcaldía, quiénes serán los verdaderos ganadores:

¿Mr. Satán y la ciudadanía o los hombres de negocios que lo apoyan desde las sombras?

Y justo en este momento, el último voto ha sido contabilizado dando el resultado total de las elecciones. Ya es hora de revelar el resultado a las masas.

* * *

Los segundos caminaban con su regularidad acostumbrada, los detonadores estaban listos para funcionar en el momento exacto en que los cronómetros lleguen a cero. El amanecer de un nuevo día se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nadie sospechaba que aquellas camionetas estacionadas fueran las estrellas del show.

El aeropuerto al trabajar durante las veinticuatro horas del día, permanecía funcionando con normalidad. Pero al ser una época del año con muy pocos vuelos, los encargados de la torre de control no se percataron gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, que una camioneta estaba estacionada dentro de unos de los hangares, donde se almacenaba el combustible para los aviones.

En otras partes de la ciudad la historia era parecida, en la estación de trenes una camioneta también yacía estacionada solitaria. A las afueras del edificio que representa la ley en la ciudad, un camión permanecía inmóvil. De igual manera, había camionetas abandonadas en el parque principal, en el muelle, además de una cerca de la estación de policía.

Y lejos en su refugio, la rubia que adornaba sus cabellos con un listón rojo, miraba el segundero de su reloj avanzar silencioso e indetenible. Cada milésima de segundo que pasa, significa que su acto de anarquía es cada vez más imparable. La emperatriz del crimen, vio como el segundero llegó hasta el final de su camino.

Sobre su escritorio, el agua dentro de un vaso se agitó en su superficie. La luz entrante por las ventanas, era más fuerte de lo normal. Sus secuaces vieron como ella simplemente sonrió, su intención no es causar muertes por más increíble que pareciera, sino, simplemente provocar caos y confusión en los habitantes de esa ciudad. Enviarles un pequeño mensaje de autoridad simple y eficaz, no importa quién gobierne esa ciudad, las cosas no cambiarán, el crimen seguirá imperturbable mientras ella siga libre.

La justicia es ciega.

La justicia puede manipularse.

La justicia es sólo para el que pueda dar más dinero.

La justicia es tan sólo un placebo para el oprimido.

La justicia solamente vela por los intereses de algunos.

La justicia no funciona.

* * *

Videl había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cosas inexplicables y anormales, habían sucedido en su ciudad. Un superhéroe enmascarado con poderes increíbles, su compromiso de matrimonio, su padre postulándose para alcalde, y ahora agregándose a su lista de rarezas: una serie de potentes explosiones despertaron a la ciudadanía.

La chica de ojos azules nunca antes en su joven vida, había presenciado tanto caos y desorden. Parecía como si el mundo hubiera entrado en guerra, sin importar a qué dirección mirara, la escena frente a ella era casi apocalíptica. Grandes columnas de humo y llamas alcanzaban grandes alturas, las sirenas de las decenas de ambulancias, bomberos y policías eran visibles a la elevada altitud en la que sobrevuela.

Muchas personas corrían en todas direcciones, al no saber con exactitud qué ocurría los ciudadanos simplemente perdieron todo control sobre sus actos. Sus instintos de supervivencia estaban al máximo, a nadie le importaba a su prójimo, cada uno velaba por sus propios intereses. Una serie de saqueos se presentaron en toda Ciudad Satán, desde las pequeñas tiendas de comestibles, hasta los enormes supermercados, cada local comercial era asaltado por cualquiera.

Los estantes en las tiendas pronto se vaciaron, era un frenesí sin paralelo alguno. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde las detonaciones, las cuales funcionaron como un reloj despertador por haber ocurrido al amanecer. A Videl le asombraba el gran caos alcanzado con sólo esas bombas, comprendía que tales cosas eran motivo de pánico, pero pensaba que eso no era meritorio para tanta locura.

Sin embargo, la hija del campeón recordó algo que aprendió en la preparatoria en una de sus tantas clases, el ser humano como ser individual es inteligente, pero, cuando los individuos se unen se vuelven temerosos e irracionales. Perdiendo toda cordura, actuando como seres perdidos sin una guía que los gobierne.

Pero a pesar del todo el desconcierto, ella sabe que no está sola en esto. Y eso lo entendía sin problemas, al ver al ridículo superhéroe volar a su lado en el cielo. La justiciera tendría que dejar a un lado sus diferencias con el enmascarado, para concentrarse en la situación además de llegar a arrestar al o a los culpables de tal acto terrorista.

Sin problemas aterrizó su aeronave, y al posar sus pies en el suelo sintió la verdadera magnitud del evento. Ella había descendido cerca de la muy dañada estación de policía, el lugar donde estuvo el coche bomba es ahora un gran cráter. Los edificios aledaños también presentaban graves daños estructurales, los automóviles que se encontraban cerca del coche bomba quedaron incinerados por completo, el calor de las llamas derritieron los neumáticos hasta hacerlos nada.

La entrada principal de la estación, también mostraba daños notables. Dentro de la estación policial varios oficiales resultados heridos gravemente por la explosión, aunque fueron enviados al hospital en una situación crítica, se mantienen con vida. Al igual que en ese lugar, las demás posiciones atacadas presentaban daños similares.

En las diferentes locaciones del ataque, los equipos de bomberos combatían los incendios que las explosiones causaron. Los cuales, comenzaban a extenderse generando más destrucción en la ciudad. El aeropuerto estaba inutilizado, todos los vuelos entrantes debieron ser desviados y los despegues cancelados. La estación de trenes también resultó destruida, el parque principal y el muelle junto a la Corte Suprema de Justicia, estaban devastados. La fachada de la Corte era irreconocible, desde la fundación de Ciudad Satán, éste sin dudar, es el acto más violento y destructivo en su historia.

– Aún no sé quién fue, pero es obvio que lo que quería era provocar caos–susurró Videl, al mirar a todos con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos–y sin duda alguna, logró su objetivo.

– Ahora nosotros debemos alcanzar el nuestro–una voz masculina se unió a la suya.

– ¿Cuál? –le preguntó la joven mujer.

– Atrapar al responsable–respondió el hombre con capa roja, antes de irse volando lejos de la vista de ella.

– Mi vida no puede volverse más loca de lo que ya está–comenta la joven, mientras camina hacia el área de la explosión.

* * *

Gohan no pudo cerrar los ojos para dormir en toda la noche, el chico no encontraba la manera de empezar a conquistar el corazón de la pelinegra. Al principio estaba optimista cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, al saber que estaba enamorado pensó en sólo encontrar a Videl y decirle directamente sus intenciones.

El príncipe imaginó la escena: él caminaba por los corredores de la preparatoria y justo en el momento que doblaba en una esquina, la vio, parada enfrente de su casillero guardando algunos libros. Gohan avanzó lentamente hacia ella, Videl notó su presencia al ver su sombra sobre ella y al girar lo miró directamente.

El joven esbozó una tonta pero genuina sonrisa, mientras ella sólo arqueaba una ceja. Gohan aclaró su garganta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

–_ Videl, no lo ocultaré más, tus ojos me obligan a hablar con la verdad_–él dijo valerosamente–_tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti, te amo, me enamoré de ti Videl… ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi reina?_

Siendo sólo un ejercicio de su imaginación, Gohan supo que tales palabras sólo serían contestadas con una cosa. Sabiendo ahora la respuesta, Gohan se preguntaba qué tan dolorosa sería en la vida real la bofetada que Videl le daría como contestación. Y ante ese ejercicio mental, el joven príncipe comprendió que no sería nada fácil revelar sus sentimientos.

Y así enfrentando ese gran dilema, se la pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. En todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron, siempre conseguía el mismo resultado: el rechazo de su amada. El hijo de la reina, se dio cuenta que tal vez debería planificar mejor sus acciones. Al igual que en una partida de ajedrez, al principio haría movimientos pequeños para al final obtener un rotundo jaque mate.

Esa misma noche, escribió una nueva carta hacia su padre y amigos, pidiéndole un poco de dinero para financiar su jugada. Cuando se percató, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, abrió las cortinas y admiró el amanecer. Suspiró nervioso, hoy comenzaría a luchar por la chica que le enseñó lo que es estar enamorado.

Pero fue allí, cuando la realidad lo trajo a la fuerza desde el mundo color de rosa donde estaba. Un estruendo lo hizo reaccionar, las paredes de su apartamento cimbraron con la onda expansiva. Gohan vio varios pilares de humo saliendo de la ciudad, él endureció sus ojos ante el paisaje de inesperada destrucción.

En ese momento, Ciudad Satán no necesitaba a Son Gohan, así que éste, fue rápidamente reemplazado por su álter ego, el Gran Saiyaman. El enmascarado salió desde su ventana, y emprendió el vuelo. Había tanta devastación, que no sabía cuál dirección tomar. Pero pronto, vio a lo lejos una aeronave volando a gran velocidad.

No era necesario preguntarse quién era, él ya lo sabía.

¡Cómo deseaba volver a ver aquellos ojos azules!

* * *

Sus pequeñas manos sostenían sus lápices de colorear, sus exagerados trazos iníciales ya habían sido pulidos con la práctica. Goten delineaba con cuidado el rostro del personaje principal de su más resiente historieta, el hermano menor de Gohan últimamente ha mejorado con sus dibujos. Aunque seguían siendo un poco desproporcionados, por lo menos eran nítidos dejando saber quién es una mujer y quién un hombre.

Desde hace meses el único tema de conversación en el castillo, es y ha sido sobre el príncipe ausente. Goten sabe dónde está su hermano, y siéndole fiel a Gohan no le dirá a nadie lo que sabe. Y eso incluye claro está a su madre, quien siempre menciona a Gohan en cada plática que sostiene.

El pequeño Goten, ha aprovechado que su madre ya no está tan vigilante sobre él, para que en la tranquilidad de su habitación, él le diera rienda suelta a su imaginación. Continuó creando ese mundo de fantasía, ese universo que está contenido dentro de las cuatro esquinas de un papel. Si muchos catalogan a su hermano de intelectual, a él se le podría clasificar como un artista.

Pero su obra es secreta, sólo su hermano sabe de ella. Goten temía que su madre lo descubriera, sabía que a ella le molestaban tales cosas, quien las considera como algo inútil y poco productivo. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de precisamente ella del otro lado de su puerta, le hizo quebrar la punta del lápiz de color que usaba.

El niño tomó todas sus creaciones tan rápido como le fue posible, y las ocultó debajo de su cama mientras se lanzaba hacia la puerta para abrir, ante los llamados insistentes de la reina. Y al abrir la puerta, su madre estaba parada allí, pero Goten notó algo distinto en sus ojos. Ella no tenía su típica mirada severa, por el contrario, se veía más serena de lo normal.

– Mamá–dijo ante la mirada de ella.

– Goten, toda la mañana la has pasado encerrado aquí–ella entró mirando en todas las direcciones– ¿qué tanto estás haciendo?

– Nada mamá, sólo pasar el tiempo–respondió, esperando que su madre no le dé un vistazo debajo de su cama.

– ¿Pasando el tiempo? –Cuestionó la mujer, quien voltea para ver el rostro de su segundo hijo–te creo Goten, pero por qué no vas y pasas tiempo con tu abuelo o no sé, haz lo que sea pero no te encierres aquí.

– Sí mamá–dijo Goten, extrañado ante la actitud de su madre.

Ella miró a su hijo, y por un momento vio el rostro exacto de su marido. La reina sintió una punzada en su corazón, una sensación de culpabilidad. Últimamente se ha concentrado tanto en Gohan y su próxima sucesión al trono, que dejó de lado a Goten. Sus discusiones con Goku, su molestia al no saber nada de Gohan, la salud de su padre…todo eso la hizo olvidar al niño.

Cuánta hipocresía siente dentro de ella, durante mucho tiempo dio fuertes palabras sobre su preocupación en la crianza de sus hijos, pero con sus propias acciones se contradice. Ama muchísimo a Gohan y se ha dedicado mucho a él, pero Goten también es su hijo y él la necesita también. Cuando Gohan tenía la edad de Goten, ella lo sentenció a estudiar con los más difíciles tutores.

Lo presionó tanto para moldearlo, lo obligó para que fuera como ella siempre creyó correcto. Mantuvo sobre él tanta presión, que llegó el momento en que esta simplemente explotó. Haciendo que Gohan por primera vez en su vida, actuara como él quería hacerlo y no como ella opinaba.

Goten por otro lado, no ha sido sometido a las mismas exigencias a las que sí fue sumido Gohan. Tal vez si aplica otra manera de educar a Goten, él no se rebele contra ella, quizás él no sienta que está siendo manipulado en contra de su voluntad. No ganó nada al ser tan exigente con su primogénito, y no ganará nada siéndolo con Goten.

Ya era hora de comportarse diferente, actuar con amor de madre.

– ¡Te pareces tanto a tu padre, eres su vivo retrato! –Milk sonrió, al no poder negar la herencia de Goku en Goten.

Goten sólo le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

– ¿Ya te conté cómo conocí a tu padre? –le pregunta al niño.

– No–dijo el chico.

– Entonces guarda silencio, y deja que te lo cuente–ella se sentó junto a él sobre la cama, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos–cuando nos conocimos éramos niños, de casi tu edad–le dice al relatarle su historia.

Goten la escuchó tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba sereno, su madre no descubrió sus dibujos escondidos debajo de ellos. El niño también sintió un ki conocido cerca, volteó a mirar a la ventana sabiendo que alguien está escondido allí. Goten no le dijo a su madre, que su papá estaba escuchando también lo que ella decía.

* * *

La gruesa puerta de metal se abrió, dos oficiales de la policía penitenciaria ingresaron dentro del bloque de máxima seguridad. Mientras en la ciudad todo era pánico, dentro de las gruesas murallas de la Penitenciaría de Ciudad Satán, los presos sólo escuchaban lo que los carceleros comentaban.

Los guardias de la cárcel, repartían la correspondencia a los reos. Normalmente en medio de una crisis tan grande como esta, los centinelas de la correccional se encargarían de otras labores. Pero esos dos hombres vestidos de policías…realmente no lo son. Ambos son secuaces de Lunch, enviados por ella desde hace semanas para trabajar de incógnito dentro de la prisión.

Celda por celda, los falsos oficiales repartían la correspondencia a los presos. Pero las cartas eran iguales, todas eran enviadas por la misma persona hacia los criminales. Cada delincuente dentro de su mazmorra, abrió el sobre y leyó el mensaje escrito adentro.

_Hola, mi muy estimado colega._

_Desconozco cuáles fueron los delitos por los que te encerraron, pero creo saber quién fue la causante de tu arresto y encarcelamiento…Videl Satán. Hace unos días me di cuenta que no sólo yo merezco castigarla, así que siendo solidaria contigo te propongo una idea. _

_¿No te gustaría rodear con tus manos su pequeño y lindo cuello, para luego estrangularla hasta que esos bonitos ojos se cierren para nunca más abrirse?_

_Mi nombre es Lunch, y planeo la muerte de esa mocosa entrometida. Como ya sabrás, la ciudad fue inesperadamente atacada…no es por presumir pero yo soy la mente detrás de cada explosión. Así que mi muy estimado colega, dejando de lado los halagos iré directo al grano._

_En unos días con la ayuda de mis hombres dentro de la prisión, se efectuara una gran fuga masiva que hará que esta ciudad se vuelva de cabeza. Pero no dejaré escapar a los simples ladronzuelos, no, quiero sólo a los mejores como: asesinos, violadores, estafadores, mafiosos, contrabandistas, sólo a los mejores. Y cuando estén en libertad, juntos le daremos fin a la maldita niña presumida que nos ha fastidiado por años._

_Si deseas ser parte de mi plan, sólo responde con un sí cuando se te pregunte._

_Gracias, y espero verte libre muy pronto._

_Postdata: Destruye esta nota cuanto antes, nadie debe saber nada, ni siquiera se lo comentes al prisionero de al lado. Mantente alerta, la fuga será cuando menos lo pienses._

Todos los criminales de la sección de máxima seguridad, terminaron de leer el pequeño discurso de la rubia reina del crimen. Los cómplices de Lunch les dieron unos minutos para que leyeran, luego cada uno fue a una celda y la golpeó para llamar la atención del criminal dentro. Y así, le hizo la pregunta tal como Lunch les ordenó hacerlo:

– ¿Estás con nosotros o quieres pasar aquí lo que te quede de vida?

Una celda a la vez los hombres de la rubia, fueron haciendo la misma pregunta. Y todos respondieron con la misma palabra:

– Sí.

Los reos hicieron lo que Lunch les pidió, cada uno destruyó como pudo la carta. Algunos se la comieron, otros las tiraron en el inodoro para que fuera por la cañería. Cada criminal apretó sus puños con euforia, la causante de su encierro debía pagar. Todos recordaban el día en que esa niña salió de la nada, y les dio una golpiza para luego despertar en las manos de los policías.

Muchos de los delincuentes, habían dibujado el rostro de Videl en una de las paredes de su celda. Como pasatiempo golpean el dibujo, imaginando que era la verdadera. Soñando con una ocasión, con sólo una ocasión más para vengarse de ella por su intromisión. Pero de todos los delincuentes encerrados, que desean con desesperación eliminarla:

¿Cuál de ellos tendrá la oportunidad para consumar con éxito su anhelada venganza?

* * *

El edificio de la alcaldía, había sido revisado minuciosamente en busca de cualquier bomba adentro, gracias a la ayuda de una unidad canina entrenada en detección de explosivos. Al inspeccionar el palacio municipal y al constatarse de que estaba seguro, el actual alcalde se reunió con sus asistentes y con el jefe de la policía, para discutir sobre los ataques con coches bomba.

Mientras sostenía la reunión, se le comunicó que cierto hombre deseaba participar en ella. Viéndose obligado a proceder con rapidez, permitió que el sujeto poseedor del cinturón del campeonato mundial, se les uniera.

– ¿Cuántos muertos hay hasta el momento?

– Al parecer ninguno, quién sea quien tramó todo esto se aseguró de hacerlo a una hora donde no hubiera civiles cerca, de lo contrario, habría programado las detonaciones para el transcurso del día–opina el jefe de las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad Satán–con lo cual el número de víctimas hubiera sido muy elevado, esto demuestra, que el culpable sólo quería generar pánico en la población.

– ¿En cuánto se valoran los daños a la ciudad? –preguntó Mr. Satán, quien siendo candidato a la alcaldía se unió a la reunión.

– Aún no están calculados, pero es probable que sean millones de zenis.

– ¿Alguien se ha declarado como autor de los ataques? –cuestiona el actual alcalde.

– Por el momento no, pero se ha iniciado la investigación para determinar al o los culpables.

– ¿Y los saqueos y disturbios, ya han sido controlados?

– No del todo, pero se han reducido considerablemente gracias a las fuerzas antimotines–respondió el oficial de la ley–y por supuesto, gracias a la ayuda de los conocidos guardianes de la ciudad: el Gran Saiyaman y la señorita…

– Mi hija–le interrumpió el campeón–le recuerdo señor, que si yo llego a ganar la elección usted y yo tendremos una larga plática sobre Videl, no permitiré que mi hija se exponga al peligro…ya no más.

– Con todo respeto Mr. Satán, sin la ayuda que nos da su hija nuestro trabajo sería el triple de difícil–responde.

– ¡Cuánto descaro hay en sus palabras! –grita el hombre molesto–Videl es apenas una adolescente, y no debería poner su vida en riesgo…si a ella le pasara algo, créame cuando le digo que haré pagar a los culpables, y eso incluye a la policía por involucrarla en un trabajo que es únicamente para la ley.

– Ella nos ayuda voluntariamente, nunca se le ha obligado a hacer algo.

– ¡Pero si la policía son ustedes, no ella!...pero pronto esto terminará.

– Disculpen caballeros, pero ahora me interesa hablar de la ciudad…entiendo su preocupación Mr. Satán, pero le ruego concentrarse en el tema principal, fue por eso que lo dejé participar–les interrumpe el señor alcalde.

– Claro, disculpe usted–dijo el campeón calmando su ímpetu.

La reunión volvió a centrarse en las explosiones, que paralizaron por completo a la ciudad hoy. Pero la reunión se vio interrumpida, cuando la secretaria del alcalde entró dándoles una noticia importante y de último momento. Era una carta del presidente del Tribunal Electoral, quien le comunicaba al alcalde que antes de los ataques, el resultado final de los comicios estaba listo.

Pero a causa del inesperado atentado, no han podido hacerlos públicos. Así que le pedía su autorización, para decir a la población el resultado final. Mr. Satán sintió que su corazón se sobresaltó, había esperado este momento desde hace horas. Es tiempo de saber si él, será o no el nuevo líder político de la ciudad.

* * *

El Gran Saiyaman levantaba un enorme vagón de tren, que terminó hecho trizas por la explosión en la estación de trenes. El anochecer se avecinaba, y durante todo el día había estaba yendo de un lugar a otro, ayudando con las labores de rescate y limpieza. En otro punto de la ciudad, Videl hacía lo que podía para controlar la multitud de ciudadanos asustados.

Con la imagen de la hija del campeón, muchos se sintieron seguros ante la reputación de la joven justiciera. Fue tanto el desconcierto con lo sufrido, que se olvidaron de las votaciones realizadas un día antes. Sin embargo, ya era el momento de revelar a la ciudadanía cuál fue el resultado de su elección.

Videl quien continuaba ayudando, vio como mucha gente se reunió alrededor de un pequeño televisor. Ella dejándose llevar, caminó hasta escuchar las palabras del hombre en la televisión. Muchas de las personas de la ciudad, veían o escuchaban la voz del mismo hombre. Mr. Satán lo hacía en su mansión, Lunch desde su escondite, y Shapner en su departamento.

–_ Buenas noches, por causa de los recientes acontecimientos seré breve y directo para no acaparar tiempo, recordarán que ayer se celebraron las votaciones de alcalde, anoche les comuniqué los resultados tal y como iban en ese momento_–anunció el presidente del Tribunal Electoral–_durante la noche de ayer se terminó de contabilizar cada voto, y ahora les diré los resultados concluyentes…con un cincuenta y dos por ciento de apoyo, Mr. Satán salió ganador de la elección, su adversario estuvo cerca con un cuarenta y ocho por ciento de los votos, según las normas electorales Mr. Satán es el nuevo alcalde por un período constitucional de cuatro años…él hará posesión de su cargo en una semana._

El campeón dejó caer una fina botella de vino que bebía, tal noticia lo hizo sentirse invencible. Shapner sonrió, con su suegro en el poder, él se vería mucho más beneficiado…dándole indirectamente algo de autoridad, usando su cercanía con el campeón a su favor. Videl sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies, lo que más temía se hizo realidad.

¿Ahora quién se opondría a su padre y a sus locuras?

Ahora la ciudad no sólo llevaba el apellido de su padre, sino que también será regida por él. Ella de inmediato abandonó el lugar, huyendo sin saber a dónde ir. Escapó de allí mientras muchos coreaban el nombre de su papá, la fama de él la persigue por doquier. La sombra de su padre, la consume más y más.

* * *

El vapor se elevaba lentamente de la bañera, Shapner salió del agua caliente luego de una larga ducha. El rubio pasó la mayor parte del día entrenando para el torneo escolar, el cual está a pocos días de darse. En lo que al principio, sólo parecía una inocente actividad escolar para fomentar el deporte, se convirtió en una lucha sentimental…ocasionada por los celos y el odio.

Una mujer que fue comprometida contra sus deseos, desafía a una lucha al hombre que pretende desposarla. Complicando el lío pasional, un tercero se inmiscuye, el cual pareciera querer algo con la misma chica, haciendo que el futuro esposo de ella lo confronte en una pelea. Este embrollo hizo que los dos, peleen por causa de la misma mujer, quien aborrece a uno y sospecha del otro.

El rubio, la ojiazul y el pelinegro, son el plato fuerte del evento. Pero entre los espectadores del torneo, varias personas le pondrán mucha atención al joven pelinegro, del cual tienen la idea que está relacionado con un viejo amigo suyo del que no saben nada en años. Un torneo escolar que dejó de ser amistoso, mucho antes de empezar.

Pero sin importarle el espíritu deportivo de la competencia, Shapner desea dar un golpe de autoridad sobre su rebelde y hermosa prometida…además de eliminar a cualquier otro que quiera arrebatársela. El autodenominado alumno número uno del campeón, se reconoce a sí mismo la desventaja que tiene al frente.

Videl sin duda es mejor que él a la hora de pelear, después todo, ella combate frecuentemente contra delincuentes en nombre de la ley. Por otro lado, de Gohan desconoce su manera de luchar…lo único que sabe es que hace tiempo en una pequeña disputa de exhibición, Gohan lo venció con menos de tres golpes en aquella ocasión. Además de haber derrotado a tres matones enviados por él, los cuales pretendían darle un escarmiento–como lo veía Shapner–pero no lograron tocarle ni un cabello.

Es por eso, que durante todo el día Shapner practicó todo lo que su suegro le enseñó sobre la lucha. El ambicioso hombre no quiere perder el estatus que ha logrado, todo lo que se le ha dado en la vida…no quiere perder nada. Hizo todo lo que Mr. Satán le instruyó, luchó contra su propia sombra, se ejercitó fuertemente en su gimnasio, incluso vio vídeos de viejas luchas del campeón con la intención de copiar uno que otro movimiento.

Al rubio poco le importó el caos causado por las bombas, él estaba seguro en su departamento preparándose para su combate con Gohan o con Videl. Él no sabía exactamente con cuál de los dos lucharía, era poco probable que se enfrentara con los dos al mismo tiempo. Prefería pelear con ella primero, ya que de los dos, ella es más accesible–según él–y así conseguiría que ella lo respete.

Durante días el ya musculoso rubio, trabajó en la tonificación de su masa muscular. Mientras que en su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo derrotar a Gohan, quien en definitiva le daría más problemas si llegase a luchar con él. Mientras la ciudad a su alrededor se concentraba en reparar sus daños, él seguía con la idea de vencer al hombre que besó a su prometida.

Shapner durante sus días de entrenamiento, comprendió que ella no lo amaba, era la única manera de explicar sus desprecios hacia a él. La manera en la que siempre se negó a su "relación", la forma en la que ella siempre apartó su rostro cuando él trataba de besarla, él recuerda la violenta rabieta que ella dio cuando se le dijo de la boda…fue tan ciego por tanto tiempo, pero al fin lo comprendió.

Ella no lo ama…sino todo lo contrario.

Pero él pensaba que tendría toda una vida para hacer que ella lo quisiera, siempre y cuando los dos contrajeran matrimonio. Para eso, él ya tenía pensado algunos detalles para la boda, aprovechando que Mr. Satán le dio rienda suelta para definir la ceremonia a como lo deseara. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía cancelarse esa boda, ya que eso implicaría que todas sus posesiones y demás beneficios…se le irían de las manos.

No importa cómo, pero ellos se casarían.

Él se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis días desde los ataques, y el pánico junto al descontrol social había disminuido mucho. Sin embargo, la ciudad apenas comenzaba con las labores de reconstrucción. Afortunadamente no hubo muertes que lamentar, aunque la infraestructura de Ciudad Satán quedó tremendamente dañada, por no decir destruida.

Hubo millones en pérdidas, además de los lugares afectados por las explosiones, también había que reparar los comercios que los mismos ciudadanos dañaron, cuando se vieron envueltos en un pandemónium. Pero cuando parecía que la cordura no regresaría, gracias al nuevo alcalde electo quien dio un efusivo discurso de victoria, las personas se tranquilizaron volviendo poco a poco al curso normal de sus vidas.

Industrias Satán–liderada por Mr. Satán–donó millones para las obras de reconstrucción, con lo que ganó más simpatía y apoyo de parte de sus conciudadanos. Mientras tanto, las autoridades policiales seguían investigando, no obstante, sólo llegaban a callejones sin salida. No tenían ninguna pista que incriminara a alguien, y a causa de eso, las más extrañas teorías de conspiración surgían intentando explicar lo que pasó, aunque nadie sabe qué creer.

En los corredores de la preparatoria, aprovechando que aún no inician las lecciones. Un joven con puntiagudo cabello, usando su asombrosa velocidad llegó al casillero de la mujer que ama, abrió la cerradura sabiendo la combinación, dejó dentro una nota, y de inmediato lo cerró sintiendo la presencia de la chica acercándose.

Asustado por no ser descubierto, corrió tan rápido que su velocidad creó una ráfaga de viento que arrancó de las paredes, todo cartel que colgaba en ellas. Para su suerte, nadie vio lo que sucedió.

– Si quieres puedes pasar un par de días en mi casa, Videl–su rubia amiga le propone.

– Eso sólo me daría unos días de paz, pero al regresar a casa mi frustración me estaría esperando en el mismo lugar donde la dejé–responde la chica con coletas–ahora que papá es el nuevo alcalde, es un hecho que ya no podré intervenir en nada como solía hacerlo, pero al menos la ciudad no estará desprotegida.

– ¿Te refieres al…?

– Por mucho que no desee admitirlo, él es mejor que yo, confío en que protegerá a la ciudad cuando yo ya no esté–dijo desanimada–extrañaré patearles el trasero a los malos.

– ¿Entonces es un hecho?

– Sí, mi padre al hacer posesión del puesto le ordenará al jefe de la policía que no me llame más, que sea la policía quien haga su trabajo…no yo.

– Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto, y más que ya han comenzado con los preparativos para tu boda–dijo la rubia a su entristecida amiga.

– Shapner se está encargando de los detalles de la ceremonia, ahora que mi padre está ocupado con lo de la alcaldía–dice la joven–así que Shapner tiene planes para hacer una boda enorme, donde lo único que quiere es acaparar la atención… ¡es como un parásito! –Exclamó–se está vanagloriando a costillas de mi padre, llenando sus bolsillos y mi papá se hace de la vista gorda o simplemente no lo nota.

– ¿Sigues pensando en irte cuando seas mayor?

– Si no hay más salida, tendré que hacerlo–alegó la hija del campeón y nuevo alcalde–aún no sé adónde iría, pero a donde fuera comenzaría una nueva vida.

– ¡Oye mira qué desastre! –La rubia la interrumpió, al ver la gran cantidad de papeles y carteles tirados en el suelo en todo el pasillo– ¡es como si hubiera pasado un huracán!

La justiciera pelinegra, observó con desinterés el desastre. Ella no le encontraba nada extraordinario, a un montón de papeles tirados. Así que mientras los demás recogían el desorden, Videl llegó a su casillero, al abrirlo encontró dentro una carta. La chica miró a cada lado, y al ver que nadie la miraba a ella. Sus azulados ojos leyeron cada frase, sin perder ni un sólo detalle.

_Es una verdadera lástima que un rostro tan hermoso, sólo refleje una expresión de tristeza_–Videl leyó cada palabra–_últimamente te he visto triste, pero quiero que sepas que tienes un amigo a tu lado, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que desees, te aseguro que seré leal y __que __sobre todo __no __diré nada._

_También te pido disculpas por abrir sin permiso tu casillero, pero creo que es la única manera segura en la que puedo comunicarme contigo. Me encantaría que me contestaras, quisiera saber qué piensas, qué sientes, qué aspiraciones tienes, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…por el momento mi identidad te será desconocida, hasta que llegue el momento adecuado para revelarme ante ti._

_Si deseas escribirme hazlo, al final del día de hoy revisaré si escribiste algo. Prometo responder cuanto antes, y te lo repito de nuevo Videl…no estás sola. Espero que pronto te diga personalmente, tantas cosas que quiero decirte…pero por ahora me tendré que conformar con sólo palabras escritas:_

_¡Eres tan hermosa, que no tienes idea de cuánto!_

_Adiós._

La joven rápidamente e impulsada por un sentimiento que no logró identificar con claridad, escondió el papel en su bolsillo. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó, ella tomó sus libros y libretas de apuntes. La joven entró en su salón, colocándose en su asiento. Ella sintió como si alguien la observara, por su mente cruzó la idea de que su amigo misterioso estaba en esa misma habitación.

Cierto joven con cabello negro sonrió, al verla sentarse a unos cuantos asientos de distancia del suyo.

¡Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos!

* * *

Durante todo el día Gohan intentó hablarle a la chica, pero sus nervios y su ansiedad se lo impidieron. Nunca antes había cortejado a una mujer, así que esas eran aguas en las cuales no sabía cómo navegar. Él no le quitó la vista de encima a la chica, ella se veía un poco distraída en clases.

Notó que escribía mucho en una hoja de papel, la cual nunca soltó de sus manos. Algo que también vio fue que Shapner la vigilaba, pero extrañamente no intercambió palabras con Videl. Eso era un gran cambio en su actitud hacia ella, él frecuentaba darle regalos o decirle halagos en un intento por ganar algo de su atención. Consiguiendo miserablemente ser ignorado.

Sin embargo, él se veía distante de ella, por alguna razón no trataba de agradarle, era como si supiera que no lo quería. Al terminar las clases, él la siguió sólo para ver como guardaba un papel en su casillero. Gohan sonrió al creer saber lo que era, tal vez era una respuesta a su mensaje anterior…ella posiblemente le escribió.

El joven príncipe esperaría a que la mayoría de los alumnos despejaran el corredor, y así revisaría si ella le escribió algo. Por eso permaneció sentado en una escalera esperando, con el tiempo escuchó como las voces y pasos de los demás se desvanecían…hasta desaparecer por completo. Gohan asomó su cabeza por una esquina, y no vio a nadie.

Sonriente el chico caminó hacia su objetivo, cuando fue interrumpido por una mujer pelirroja…Ángela. Con todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, él se olvidó de ella completamente. Y ella lo había notado.

– ¡Gohan! –Dijo ella al tenerlo enfrente–tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Podría ser en otro momento? –le pregunta.

– ¡No!

– Pero…

– Hace días que no me hablas, es como si no existiera para ti… ¿acaso no me quieres?... ¡eres muy cruel!

– Lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupado atendiendo otros temas.

– ¿Tanto como para ni siquiera decirme un simple hola?

– Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento.

– Así no se trata a un dama, creí que eras más educado Gohan y más desde que nosotros…

– ¿Nosotros qué? –pregunta sin entender.

– ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? –Cuestiona indignada–ya los dos habíamos comenzado a salir juntos–ella cambió su ánimo a uno más sereno–creí que ya éramos algo más…

– ¿Algo más?

El joven recordó el beso que ella le dio, al parecer la joven porrista malinterpretó las cosas. Además de que él la había descartado por completo como aspirante para ser su esposa, al darse cuenta de su actitud egoísta y codiciosa, y claro está, al admitirse a sí mismo sus pretensiones románticas hacia la pelinegra.

– Sí, y ahora mismo te haré recordarlo.

Ángela se paró de las puntillas, en un esfuerzo para que sus labios llegaran a los del chico. Pero sólo fue detenida por las manos de él, Ángela parpadeó confusa ante el rechazo sufrido. Esta era la primera vez que un chico se negaba a besarla, la indignación la recorrió por completo. Ella pretendía decir algo, cuando él se le adelantó.

– Lo siento, pero estás confundiendo las cosas Ángela–dice el adolescente–lo único que siento hacia ti es amistad, pero nada más…de verdad lo siento mucho si esto te hiere pero es la verdad, puedes ver en mí un amigo, pero nunca algo más allá.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así!

– Sólo digo la verdad y si me disculpas, debo irme.

– ¡No he terminado contigo!... ¡Gohan! –Sus gritos hicieron eco en el corredor de la preparatoria– ¡Gohan!

La pelirroja furiosa lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en una esquina, ella corrió para alcanzarlo pero cuando llegó él no estaba, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Al no verlo ella se fue, pero Gohan nunca abandonó el edificio. Él flotó en el aire hasta llegar al techo, desde las alturas vio a la pelirroja buscarlo hasta irse.

Cuando se encontró solo, Gohan fue directo al casillero de Videl. Ansioso abrió la cerradura de combinación del armario, del cual sacó el papel que ella dejó, el sudor cubrió sus manos al tener entre sus dedos la hoja de papel. Rápido para no ser visto salió de la escuela, mientras leía las palabras allí escritas.

_Hola, mí desconocido amigo._

_¿Qué pienso?_

_¿Qué siento?_

_Esto me sorprende a mí misma, pero creo que es una buena forma de liberar mi tensión. Mi vida es un asco, mi padre egocéntrico es el alcalde de una ciudad que no puede cuidarse a sí misma. Vivo en una ciudad donde un idiota vestido como payaso me deja en ridículo, y sí lo acepto, lo envidio. Puedo volar…yo no. Tiene súper fuerza y velocidad…yo no. Es inmune a las balas…yo no. _

_Amo a mi padre, pero en ocasiones desearía que fuera menos ególatra. Piensa que todo lo sabe, cree tener la razón siempre…piensa que puede hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que quiera. Él literalmente me vendió, al pactar con otro un matrimonio que es precipitado y que sobre todo…es con un hombre que no amo._

_Y ahora para hundirme más, estoy intercambiando mensajes con un tipo desconocido, el cual para rematar, es el que me hace mis deberes escolares porque yo no soy capaz de hacerlo. _

_¿Ahora me entiendes? _

_Perdí todo el orden en mi vida, quisiera gritarle en la cara a mi padre todo lo que pienso de él. Quiero tomar por el cuello al idiota de mi prometido para estrangularlo, deseo saber la identidad del Gran Saiyaman para saber contra quién me enfrento. Quiero hacer mis deberes escolares por mi cuenta, sin depender de un desconocido._

_Si pudiera, haría que mi vida fuera como antes. No era perfecta, pero era tranquila. _

_No sé quién eres, y gradezco tu ayuda. Pero no pienses que voy ser dependiente de ti siempre, en algún momento sabré quién eres. _

_Adiós._

Gohan terminó de leer el mensaje escrito, y ahora comprendía muchas cosas que no sabía de ella. Su repentino matrimonio es arreglado por su padre, y no porque ella desee casarse con Shapner. Al joven príncipe disfrazado de un chico humilde, le recuerda su propia situación antes de comenzar su búsqueda. Su madre intentó arreglar su propia boda, obligándolo a casarse con una mujer que no conoce, pero que sobre todo no amaba. Sus padres autoritarios pretendían controlarlos porque según ellos es por su bien, él tuvo suerte al evadir aquella boda, sin embargo ella no se ha liberado aún.

Gohan no dejaba de ver más similitudes en sus vidas, los padres de ambos controlaban el lugar donde viven los dos. Su madre el reino, y Mr. Satán la ciudad. Ambos obligados a estar bajo la sombra de sus padres, los dos son de familias poderosas y adineradas. En cierta forma, los dos son la misma cara de una moneda.

* * *

Videl caminó sin rumbo fijo en la ciudad, no quería volver a casa porque su padre estaría preparándose para su pronta toma de poder. Las personas trataban de volver a la normalidad total, luego de las explosiones de los coches bomba que causaron pánico masivo. Las autoridades policiales siguen sin saber la identidad de los culpables, por las escasas pistas que dejaron.

Aunque se intenta continuar con tranquilidad, los daños en la ciudad aún no se han terminado de reparar. Por los estragos en la estación de trenes, los ciudadanos se vieron obligados a transitar en sus automóviles, causando un caos vial gracias a los embotellamientos. Pero a pesar de todo, no hubo vidas que lamentar.

La joven pelinegra avanzó de calle en calle, hasta que se encontró frente el museo de Ciudad Satán. Al no tener otro lugar a donde ir, la chica se encogió de hombros y entró en el museo. El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, sólo unas cuantas personas admiran las distintas exhibiciones que allí se ofrecían.

Al mirar una sección del museo, Videl recordó la última vez que estuvo allí. Hace un año el museo abrió una exhibición dedicada a su padre, en la que se documentaban sus logros como luchador a lo largo de su carrera. Ella junto a su padre, cortaron la cinta inaugural aquel día en ese mismo lugar.

Ella vio que esa parte estaba cerrada, a causa de una remodelación. Era probable que estuvieran incluyendo más objetos de su padre para exhibir, ahora que él es el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad. La joven no tardó en irse de esa sección, y siguió mirando las demás exposiciones allí presentadas. Entonces encontró una que no reconocía, era una parte dedicada a las regiones y reinos del mundo.

En algunas partes de la Tierra, seguían existiendo monarquías a pesar de ser pocas. Videl vio a través de las vitrinas de cristal, diferentes objetos representativos de las monarquías aún existentes. Colgado en una pared, yacía un enorme mapamundi donde se señala cada reino en el mundo.

La justiciera vio curiosa como había uno de esos reinos cerca de su ciudad, ella no recordaba haber escuchado antes de ese reino. La Tierra del Fuego, ese era su nombre, en una pequeña descripción se explicaba que su nombre se originó, a causa de un incendio que destruyó el castillo de aquel lugar.

Tiempo después el castillo fue reconstruido, también se decía, que era un reino muy reservado y que casi no se sabía nada de la vida en ese sitio. Colgadas en una pared, se mostraban las pocas fotografías que existen de la Tierra del Fuego, se ilustraba el nuevo castillo, algunas villas, paisajes naturales…y justamente, la única foto de la que se tiene conocimiento sobre la familia real:

En la imagen, aparecían un hombre de gran tamaño que permanecía sentado en el trono, a su lado estaba una mujer que Videl definió como la reina. Otro hombre con el cabello alborotado cargaba en sus hombros a un niño pequeño idéntico a él, pero lo que le llamó más su atención fue el joven que posaba al lado de los demás con una tímida sonrisa.

Videl examinó más cuidadosamente la imagen, la cual al estar detrás de una vitrina no le dejaba mirar más cerca. Pero ella podría jurar que el rostro de ese chico vestido con ropas reales, se le hacía increíblemente parecido a uno de sus compañeros de clase. Siendo sensata como siempre ha sido, la idea de que ese joven sea la persona que cree, es casi imposible…es ridícula.

"_¡Se parece mucho a Gohan!_"–pensó la chica al mirar la fotografía.

La chica soltó una leve risa, al alejarse de la imagen.

"_¡Gohan un príncipe!_" –Meditó mientras reía–"_¡definitivamente perdí la poca sensatez que me quedaba!_".

Pero a pesar de su incredulidad, no puede negar el extraordinario parecido entre ellos.

**Fin Capítulo Dieciocho**

Gracias a: Lilia. Takarai, Artemisa-Cazadora, Oyuky Chan, Fantor2000, Chuba94, Kpyn3, Isis-sama, pipe92, Lms, Animedbz, Ylenia Black y a Yuki Nekoi por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 19**

Unos pasos frenéticos se escuchaban entre los callejones, un grupo de tres hombres corrían tan rápido como podían para escapar. La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente los corredores estrechos, por donde el trío de criminales intentaban huir, luego de que fueran sorprendidos mientras realizaban un robo en una tienda.

Una sombra saltaba de techo en techo persiguiéndolos desde las alturas, la silueta no les permitiría escapar, a cómo fuera lugar los entregaría a las fuerzas policiales. Un antifaz ocultaba su rostro completamente, un largo látigo colgaba de su cintura siendo ésta su única arma contra el crimen, sin contar por supuesto con sus propias habilidades.

– ¿Aún nos estará siguiendo? –preguntó asustado uno de los tres criminales.

– No sé, no lo sé–respondió otro de los delincuentes.

– ¡No hagan ruido, creo que escuché algo! –exclamó paranoico el tercer ladrón.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Mr. Satán tomó el poder como alcalde de Ciudad Satán, pero a pesar de eso, la criminalidad no se detuvo, por el contrario, ésta continuó imparable. Como Videl temía, su labor como justiciera fue oficialmente concluida. La chica fue obligada a entregar su reloj comunicador a su padre, con aquella máquina las fuerzas de la ley le informaban cuando ocurría un acto delictivo, y así solicitar su ayuda.

Desde entonces, Videl dejó de ser una amenaza para los criminales. Pero el Gran Saiyaman la reemplazó como el héroe de la ciudad, manteniendo a raya a las pandillas y demás malhechores. Pronto la ciudad se volcó al enmascarado, dándole la fama y la gloria que antes Videl tenía. Los niños se vestían como el superhéroe, muchos juguetes con su imagen comenzaron a venderse, inclusive, se comenzó a filmar una película en su honor.

Videl debió resignarse a mantenerse alejada de hacer cualquier acto heroico, para dedicarse únicamente a sus estudios en la preparatoria donde estudiaba. Su padre Mr. Satán respiró aliviado al ver que su única hija por fin dejaba de exponerse al peligro, y con alegría la imaginaba dirigiendo a Industrias Satán.

– Creo que ya no nos sigue–comentó tranquilo uno de los tres.

– ¡Ya todo terminó!

– ¿Quién diablos habrá sido?… ¡no era el Gran Saiyaman!

La silueta oculta gracias al velo de la noche, se mantenía escondida mirando a los confiados delincuentes, quienes creían que todo ya había terminado. Su botín no era mucho, apenas lograron robar un poco de dinero de la tienda. Los tres comenzaban a salir del callejón, cuando un látigo golpeó rápidamente la mano del hombre que sujetaba el dinero robado, los otros dos al ver como su compañero fue atacado, sacaron sus armas apuntando en todas direcciones.

Ambos abrieron fuego disparando en distintas trayectorias, los casquillos vacíos de sus armas rebotaban al tocar el suelo. Pronto se detuvieron, el silencio reinó misterioso en aquel angosto y húmedo callejón. En completo sigilo una silueta descendió por una pared, creyendo que era una especie de espíritu o fantasma los delincuentes se asustaron al verla.

El miedo los invadió por unos segundos, al ver como una mujer vestida completamente de negro y usando una máscara se dirigía hacia ellos. Uno de los dos rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y usando su revólver le disparó directamente al pecho. La mujer no tuvo la molestia de intentar evadir el disparo, sino, que dejó que éste la impactara directamente.

Ella cayó de espaldas al piso, manteniéndose inmóvil en el suelo. El criminal riendo victoriosamente se le acercó, él se agachó para mirarla mejor. Aunque el callejón estaba oscuro fue capaz de distinguir levemente algunos detalles de la mujer, como su baja estatura y su complexión delgada.

Él volvió a ponerse de pie, les dio una mirada a sus camaradas quienes vieron sorprendidos como ella comenzaba a levantarse. Al mirar los rostros de sus amigos, él observó de nuevo a la mujer que en un veloz movimiento le pateó la entrepierna. Inmediatamente uno de los otros dos ladrones reaccionó, usando su arma para dispararle varias veces.

Al igual que su compañero, sus tiros dieron en el blanco, impactando de lleno en el abdomen de la joven, pero increíblemente las balas no la hirieron y ella se mantuvo de pie. La mujer se dirigió hacia él, el cual al ver que el cargador de su arma se había vaciado rápidamente intentó reemplazarlo por uno nuevo, pero ella fue más rápida y de una patada lo desarmó.

La mujer demostrando un gran conocimiento en lucha, se giró para colocarse detrás de él. Ella tomó y torció la parte superior del brazo derecho del criminal hacia atrás y la parte inferior del brazo hacia adelante, el dolor era insoportable y si aplicaba más presión podría producir la dislocación de la parte inferior del brazo.

Controlado y derrotado el hombre se dejó vencer, cayendo aún despierto pero inmóvil por el dolor. El tercer hombre al cual ella lo atacó con su látigo, corrió hacia ella para ahorcarla desde atrás pero la mujer adivinó sus intenciones y como respuesta ante el ataque, con su mano removió la mano de su rival para enseguida girar y lanzar un codazo al rostro.

El último sujeto que quedaba se puso de pie luego de que el dolor en su entrepierna bajara, con terror vio como sus dos compañeros estaban en el suelo neutralizados. La misteriosa mujer lo miró duramente con sus ojos que yacían detrás de su máscara, mientras ella lentamente se le acercaba, desarmado y asustado él intentó persuadirla:

– ¡Escúchame, sé que debes estar molesta pero por favor déjame ir! –exclamó el criminal ante su inminente arresto.

– ¡Al único sitio que te dejaré ir es a la cárcel! –ella respondió con voz firme y clara.

– ¡Te daré el dinero que robamos, será todo tuyo! –él intentó sobornarla, pero ella no se detenía.

– ¡Mi conciencia no tiene precio, así que no puedes comprarme!

Acorralado y sin más opción, él se lanzó hacia ella, la chica misteriosa esquivó su puño y le sujetó la mano. Con su mano izquierda mantenía sujeta la muñeca al hombre, al mismo tiempo que con su otra extremidad le doblaba los dedos de la mano al malhechor. Ante el dolor él cayó arrodillado frente a ella, quien aplicó más presión para mantenerlo controlado.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó con dificultad por el dolor.

– Mi nombre no importa, lo que sí importa es que la justicia y yo somos una sola–le contestó la nueva justiciera de Ciudad Satán.

La mujer lo soltó, sólo para después darle un rodillazo directo a la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado. Con los tres hombres detenidos, la mujer recuperó el dinero robado. Con algo de dificultad metió a los hombres dentro de un gran basurero que estaba en el maloliente callejón, cerrando muy bien el contenedor de basura para que ellos no escaparan.

Minutos más tarde, las fuerzas policiales recibieron una llamada anónima, informándoles sobre un trío de vulgares ladrones que estaban encerrados en un basurero. Al llegar la policía encontró a los criminales inconscientes, además del dinero que robaron los tres. Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, desde el tejado de un edificio cercano un par de ojos azulados, observaban como los delincuentes eran introducidos en las patrullas policiales.

Ciudad Satán era una urbe plagada de delincuentes, pero también es una ciudad que tiene a sus héroes. El Gran Saiyaman es uno, pero él ya no está solo. El sol comenzó a salir, el amanecer de un nuevo día comenzaba. Al igual a como apareció, ella corrió y saltó entre los techos de los edificios de la ciudad.

Se dice que la justicia es ciega, pero esta mujer que reencarna a la justicia con su propia carne y sangre, se ha quitado la venda de los ojos. Y con la salida del sol, ella desapareció en el horizonte.

La justicia, vive dentro de esa mujer.

* * *

A los alumnos parecía no importarles que su maestro estuviera impartiendo su lección, muchos se susurraban unos a otros sobre el nuevo personaje de su ciudad. Desde hace unos días una enigmática mujer, se ha estado encargando de combatir a simples ladrones y demás criminales. Aquella nueva figura de justicia no tenía nombre, los criminales arrestados la describían vagamente, solamente recordaban lo imparable que era.

Para Gohan, era casi obvia la identidad de tal justiciera enmascarada. Curiosamente a los demás habitantes de Ciudad Satán, no les pasaba por la cabeza la misma idea que tiene Gohan. Los ciudadanos de esa ciudad eran realmente despistados, el príncipe no entendía cómo era posible que no lo sospecharan.

En un fugaz movimiento volteó su mirada hacia la hija del campeón y nuevo alcalde, para él era evidente que ella tenía algo que ver. Videl por su parte, tenía en ese momento una batalla contra el cansancio. Anoche no durmió bien, además que el cuerpo le duele a causa de sus actividades nocturnas y clandestinas.

Ella sólo miraba como su maestro movía los labios al dar su clase, los párpados le pesaban toneladas. El sueño poco a poco se la estaba llevando, por suerte para ella su profesor no parecía notarlo aún. Hacía pocos días que su padre se había convertido oficialmente el alcalde de la ciudad, y tal como él se lo dijo desde antes, sus días como heroína se acabaron.

– _¡Es un placer para mí estar ante ustedes ahora!_ –Videl mientras se dormía, trajo a su mente los recuerdos del día en que su padre se coronó alcalde–_ ¡esta ciudad tiene muchas cosas que deben arreglarse, y a partir de hoy trabajaré para hacerlo!_

El edificio de la alcaldía estaba repleto de gente, un gran efectivo de seguridad resguardaba el evento. Con los recientes ataques a la ciudad, toda la policía se mantuvo alerta en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Luego de ser presentado como nuevo alcalde, Mr. Satán comenzó con un largo y aburrido discurso.

Acompañándolo se encontraban Shapner y Videl, quienes tenían reacciones distintas. Él no dejaba de saludar al público que se hizo presente, mientras que ella mostraba con su rostro la poca–casi nula–felicidad que sentía. Su padre habló y habló por casi una hora, repitiendo las mismas promesas que dijo durante su campaña.

Al fin al cabo de unas horas, el evento oficialmente terminó. Mr. Satán se dirigió a su nueva oficina para entablar una reunión privada, la cual involucraba a su hija, a su yerno y al jefe de la policía. En completa privacidad, los cuatro comenzaron con lo que sería el funeral de la carrera de Videl como justiciera.

– _Bueno dejemos los rodeos a un lado y vamos directo al grano_–pronunció Mr. Satán–_me siento muy orgulloso de las acciones de mi hija, creo que es digno de admirar la gran labor que se propuso para disminuir el crimen en la ciudad, pero Videl es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de su madre, y es la única hija que la vida me ha dado, y no quiero perderla._

Videl se mordió el labio, hay cosas que son inevitables.

– _Es por eso que le ordeno a usted y a todo el cuerpo policial, que no involucre más a mi hija en sus actividades policiacas, quien debe detener a los delincuentes es la policía, para eso existe_–recalcó el campeón–_Videl ya no les brindará más su ayuda…¿comprende?_ –le pregunta al jefe de las fuerza de la ley.

– _Sí señor, la señorita Videl ya no será llamada para ningún motivo policial_–respondió el oficial–_nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad y vigilancia de la ciudad._

– _Eso espero, si yo llego a enterarme de que Videl es implicada en cualquier cosa con la policía, personalmente me encargaré de que usted ya no vista más el uniforme_–puntualizó firmemente, luego volteó su mirada a su primogénita–_Videl, quiero que me entregues ahora mismo tu reloj._

Videl se quitó su reloj comunicador, con aquel aparato la policía se ponía en contacto con ella, pero esos días ya se acabaron. Ella se puso de pie y caminó al escritorio de su padre, y en completo silencio colocó suavemente el aparato sobre la mesa. Su padre lo tomó y lo guardó en la caja fuerte de su oficina.

La chica peinada con coletas avanzó hacia la salida, su viejo amigo el jefe de la policía le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y de apoyo. El oficial tenía un dilema en su mente, esa joven estaba destinada a portar un uniforme y una placa, pero era cierto un detalle, era muy joven para arriesgar su vida. Tal vez cuando sea un poco mayor, podría entrar en la academia de policía y así unirse formalmente al cuerpo policial. Pero Mr. Satán tenía otras ideas para su hija.

La noticia pronto se esparció como la pólvora, en el bajo mundo los delincuentes festejaron que aquella muchacha entrometida, al fin era historia. En pocos días los robos y asaltos se triplicaron, sin embargo pronto debieron enfrentar a un nuevo adversario. El Gran Saiyaman tomó el lugar que Videl dejó, y pronto él era sinónimo de ley y orden.

– ¿Estás bien Videl? –Ireza le pregunta al verla medio dormida.

– Sí, sólo tengo ganas de dormir–respondió luego de bostezar.

– Últimamente te he notado muy agotada, tal vez deberías ir al médico–sugirió su rubia amiga.

– No es nada, sólo necesito dormir.

Dormir, es algo que no ha hecho en días. Cuando todo el mundo supo que ya no ayudaría a la policía, el crimen se disparó enormemente. Aunque en el día el Gran Saiyaman controlaba la situación, en la noche las cosas cambiaban. En las frías noches los malhechores salían, y la policía no lograba atraparlos a todos.

A Videl le hervía la sangre de la rabia, la chica se preguntaba dónde estaba ese payaso del Gran Saiyaman, por qué no intervenía. La joven sintió el impulso de hacer algo, pero sabía que si era vista haciendo algo su padre despediría al jefe de la policía injustamente. Fue allí cuando le copió la idea al héroe enmascarado, ella misma ocultaría su identidad con un disfraz.

Revolcó entre los cajones de su habitación, buscaba ropa que la hiciera verse distinta a como normalmente se vestía. De entre sus cosas viejas, encontró un antifaz de una fiesta de disfraces que su padre había hecho hace años, y para cambiar su peinado recogió su largo cabello en un moño. Videl pensó cuidadosamente las cosas, todos recordaban que ella peleaba sin armas solamente usaba sus manos.

Así que para que no la reconocieran, decidió cambiar ese detalle. Ella fue a la bodega donde los guardaespaldas de su padre almacenaban su equipo, de allí tomó un chaleco blindado y un viejo látigo. Su disfraz no era el más genial ni moderno, pero cumplía con el hecho de esconder su identidad.

Desde aquella noche, ella salía a vigilar la ciudad. Como ya no tenía su reloj comunicador, no sabía dónde había problemas, por lo que se vio obligada a patrullar toda la ciudad. Cuando escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de la policía las seguía de inmediato, cuando terminaba regresaba a casa rápidamente antes del amanecer.

Pronto en los periódicos y en los noticieros, hablaron de una extraña mujer que combatía el crimen en la noche. Milagrosamente para ella, nadie la relacionaba con esa misteriosa dama. Noche tras noche, fue haciendo lo que más le gustaba, hacer respetar la ley a cómo dé lugar. Si el día era del Gran Saiyaman, la noche era de ella.

Pero las consecuencias por sus acciones, le pasaron la factura a su cuerpo. Casi no dormía, en algunas veces salía levemente herida, aunque el chaleco antibalas la protegía, los proyectiles chocaban con fuerza en ella dejándola adolorida. Necesitaba descanso para recuperar fuerzas, su cuerpo se lo exigía.

El timbre de fin de clases la terminó de despertar, todos recogían sus libros y mochilas para abandonar el salón. Dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella, ambos la vieron salir velozmente. Gohan sospechaba que ella era esa mujer misteriosa, Shapner por su parte tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Por eso la siguió a donde fuera, entre sus cosas llevaba consigo la botella con el cóctel que el cantinero del Club Satán le preparó.

Lo había tenido guardado por días, y ya era el momento de utilizarlo.

* * *

Los encargados de la biblioteca real, miraban asombrados el estante donde por arte de magia habían aparecido los libros de cocina que se creían perdidos para siempre. No faltaba ninguno, todos estaban en perfectas condiciones y habían sido colocados en orden alfabético. Picorro siendo el encargado de la seguridad del reino, había intentado resolver por meses ese misterio, por más que intentó atrapar al ladrón, nunca logró hacerlo.

_Aprendí mucho de ellos, y ahora que sé todo lo que necesitaba saber ya puedo regresar los libros a su lugar. _

Picorro sostenía en sus manos la nota que apareció junto con los libros, mientras gruñó aplastó con fuerza el papel. Tantos esfuerzos para atrapar al culpable, y todo para nada. Los bibliotecarios le confirmaron que todos los ejemplares robados estaban de regreso, parecía que el misterio de la desaparición de los manuales de cocina estaba terminado.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, la reina escribía con inspiración y dedicación. Por largo tiempo admiró los libros escritos por diversos chefs, pero ella sintió que ya era tiempo de que escribiera con sus propias manos un libro. En cuyas páginas estarían escritas las recetas que a la reina se le ocurrieron con el pasar del tiempo, ella describió todo con detalles, tanto como los ingredientes como la preparación para dichos alimentos.

Dentro de sus planes, Milk contemplaba escribir un libro para postres, otro para guisos, ensaladas y demás comidas. En su mente tenía toda una biblioteca de recetas, y con sus ansiosas manos las plasmó en el papel. Sin embargo una parte de Milk seguía con dudas, ella era una reina y no veía digno que una alteza fuera recordada como una simple cocinera.

Milk imaginó su vida lejos de la realeza, viviendo en una pequeña cabaña como Goku le propuso el día que se casaron. Sin súbditos a los cuales gobernar, sin trajes de seda bordados en oro los cuales usar. Por el contrario, llevando consigo el simple delantal de una esposa y ama de casa. Preparándoles el desayuno con sus propias manos a sus hijos, arropándolos en sus camas a la hora de dormir.

La madre de Gohan se puso de pie y miró por su ventana, vio a los lejos a su hijo menor jugando en el suelo del jardín con unas ranas. Por un momento sintió el impulso de llamarle la atención, diciéndole que no se ensucie la ropa y que entrara al palacio. Intentó hacerlo, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

Tiempo atrás se había dicho a sí misma amar sus hijos, y no a controlarlos como marionetas, simplemente amarlos de verdad. Vio como Goten reía al perseguir a una simple rana, esta saltaba mientras el niño imitando sus saltos le perseguía. Milk comparó la infancia de Goten con la de Gohan, mientras uno se revolcaba en el lodo divirtiéndose…el otro se mantenía día y noche estudiando.

– ¡Mi Gohan!... ¿dónde estás hijo mío? –Murmulló para sí misma, deseando saber lo que fuera de su ausente hijo, quien se marchó hace meses sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella–la incertidumbre de no saber nada de él me está matando.

La reina dejó que Goten siguiera con lo suyo, mientras ella regresaba a sus deberes. Más y más platillos se le fueron ocurriendo, al ritmo que tenía su libro sería enorme. Al mismo tiempo pero en otra parte del castillo, Krilin le leía en voz alta a Goku la carta que Gohan les había enviado días atrás:

_Sé que ella es la indicada, me encantaría que estuvieran aquí para que la conocieran. Me recuerda mucho a mamá, tiene un carácter fuerte y decidido. Es una gran guerrera, sabe practicar las artes marciales muy bien, no sabe utilizar el ki pero con algo de entrenamiento estoy seguro que lograría dominarlo._

_Como dije ella es perfecta, no se dejaría corromper por el poder, pero sólo hay un problema. Ella está comprometida con otro para casarse, pero sé que ella no lo ama y que su matrimonio es arreglado y su padre la está forzando a contraer matrimonio. Eso es lo que me da esperanzas, tengo el presentimiento de que su compromiso pronto se cancelará, una chica tan determinada como ella no se dejará dominar así de fácil._

_Se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para demostrarle mi interés en ella, mi salario como cocinero es muy poco, por lo que les pido que me envíen algo de dinero extra, para financiar __cualquiera de las ideas que se me han venido a la mente_. Sé que de nada servirá comprar algún regalo lujoso, Videl no es de esas mujeres que se dejan impresionar fácilmente, y mucho menos una mujer que proviene de una familia adinerada como ella.

_Extraño mucho a mamá, quisiera poder hablar con ella y decirle tantas cosas. Espero terminar pronto todo por aquí para volver al reino, confío que mamá acepte a Videl si logro llevarla conmigo. Como ambas tienen un carácter parecido, creo que se llevarán bien y terminarán aceptándose. _

_Envíenles mis saludos a Goten, quiero que le digan que me ha ayudado muchísimo. Debí tomar __prestado_ a uno de sus personajes de historietas, y darle vida para mantener ocultos mis poderes cada vez que deba usarlos. Me despido ahora, anhelo que todo salga bien y logre llevar a Videl conmigo al castillo, mi cumpleaños es en un par de meses, y debo estar casado para entonces como la ley lo dice, sino no podré reemplazar al abuelo como se lo prometí. 

_Nos veremos luego._

_Atte. Son Gohan._

– ¡Ya era hora, se había demorado mucho! –Opinó Krilin–a Gohan se le acaba el tiempo, debe casarse antes de su cumpleaños para poder así tomar posesión del trono.

– Tranquilo, ya encontró a una buena chica con quien casarse–le respondió Goku–sólo debe traerla a tiempo.

– No quiero ser pesimista… ¿pero y si esa muchacha no acepta casarse con él?... ¡además ya está comprometida con alguien más!

– Pues entonces, todo esto no habrá servido para nada–dijo seriamente Goku al mirar a su viejo amigo–pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien, sólo ten fe.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, la misma pequeña criatura que los ha espiado por mucho tiempo los escuchó, todo gracias a su habilidad para transformarse. Al tener la forma de una simple ave pudo espiarlos sin que ellos lo notaran, pero al no tener un control total en tal técnica, debió irse rápidamente antes de que su transformación se terminara.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguro, recuperó de nuevo su forma normal. Dentro de su pequeña cabeza ideó su siguiente movimiento, era el momento de darle otra visita a la reina.

* * *

El sonido de los golpes lanzados al aire, resonaba en las paredes del gimnasio de la preparatoria, el sudor cubría su frente mientras se ejercitaba con fuerza. Estaba a poco menos de un día para el torneo de la escuela, el día en que por fin le dará su merecido a Shapner y donde le dirá a este que nunca se casará con él.

Videl continuó practicando por horas, imaginando las diversas formas en la que podría torturarlo, humillarlo y derrotarlo en su pelea. Muy pocos se habían inscrito para participar en la competencia, así que era muy probable que se enfrentara a Shapner. Ella prefirió quedarse a solas en la escuela, no sólo para entrenar sino también para tener algo de paz.

Yamcha no sólo se había encargado de la organización del evento, sino también que se preocupó porque el torneo escolar se pareciera lo más posible al torneo de artes marciales donde él participó hace años. La decoración era casi igual a la del torneo mundial, incluso se había construido una amplia plataforma para luchar.

Pero no sólo la estructura era digna de admirarse, sino también, quien impondría justicia en las luchas, el mítico Maestro Roshi quien ganara el torneo años atrás sería el árbitro en las peleas. Incluso el padre de Videl, había sido invitado para presenciar los combates. Al campeón no le preocupó que su hija y su yerno se enfrentaran, ya que para él con eso demostraba que su familia tiene un linaje de guerreros.

Nunca imaginó que Videl tenía planeado otra cosa, no sólo expondría a Shapner como un oportunista sino que también, aprovechando la presencia de su padre les mostraría a todos los presentes como era él en realidad. Un hombre que se había dejado corromper por la fama y las adulaciones, pero sobre todo por el dinero y el poder.

Luego de horas entrenando, decidió parar para tomar una ducha en las regaderas del gimnasio. Mientras el agua lavaba su desnudez, un hombre rubio que había permanecido escondido todo ese tiempo observándola, salió de su escondite para acercarse a donde Videl tenía su mochila y demás cosas.

Shapner presenció como su prometida entrenó, sabía que luchar con ella no sería nada fácil, y mucho menos al ver con la dedicación con la que ejercitó su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, una verdadera belleza, Videl sin duda era una mujer muy sensual. Muchos envidiaban al rubio por tener la suerte de casarse con ella, y por poder disfrutar de ella en su noche de bodas.

El rubio no quiso esperar a su luna de miel, y muy lentamente se introdujo dentro del baño de mujeres. Para no ser visto, tuvo que esconderse en una esquina lo que no le permitió ver con claridad. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, únicamente podía ver las piernas desnudas de Videl mientras se duchaba.

Él maldijo mentalmente al no poder ver más detalles de su cuerpo femenino, pronto escuchó como la regadera se cerraba y vio a Videl cubrir su cuerpo con una toalla. Shapner salió rápido de allí pero antes de abandonar el gimnasio, vio que Videl tenía una botella con lo que parecía ser una bebida hidratante.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, él sacó de entre sus ropas la botella que el cantinero del Club Satán le había regalado hace semanas. Shapner tomó la bebida de Videl y bebió su contenido rápidamente para vaciar la botella, una vez que lo hizo, vertió el licor al envase de la bebida hidratante.

Al escuchar que Videl se aproximaba, dejó la botella donde estaba y salió corriendo del lugar. Segundos más tarde, la pelinegra salió completamente vestida mientras se peinaba su cabello aún húmedo. La hija del campeón recogió sus cosas, y mientras caminaba fuera del gimnasio, sintió la sed causada por sus horas de ejercicios.

Videl llevó a su boca la botella y bebió un poco de su contenido, el extraño sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas. Pero en lugar de escupirlo, lo saboreó por unos instantes antes de tragarlo finalmente. El sabor era nuevo para ella, pronto tomó otro trago disfrutando del sabor. Y para cuando salió de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, ya se había terminado de beber su bebida, pero eso no era todo.

Un extraño calor la asedió, pese a que se había bañado hace poco, sentía que estaba dentro de un horno. Sintió que su ropa la asfixiaba, tuvo el impulso de quitarse sus prendas de vestir para disminuir su temperatura. Estaba mareada, y sólo dar un paso era realmente difícil para ella. Fue tal su confusión que cayó de rodillas al suelo, le dolían las piernas por el golpe pero en lugar de quejarse simplemente comenzó a reír sin razón.

– Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar–Shapner inclinó hacia ella, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? –pregunta algo confundida.

– Te estuve viendo mientras entrenabas, te veías muy hermosa al practicar–él la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Videl estaba fuera de sí, estaba ebria y no sabía ni lo que hacía ni lo que decía. Shapner sonrió triunfante, si todo salía como pensaba ella no recordaría nada de lo que pasaría. Con el espíritu rebelde de Videl temporalmente domado, él la llevó a su automóvil estacionado a pocos metros. Una vez dentro de la cabina, Shapner aceleró a fondo alejándose, condujo por horas hasta salir de la ciudad.

Estacionó el auto al lado de la carretera, y allí en completa soledad vio como ella seguía estando alcoholizada. Videl se quejaba del interminable calor que la apresaba, él lujuriosamente le aconsejó que se desvistiera un poco, la joven intentó quitarse su camisa pero al no poder coordinar sus movimientos no pudo hacerlo.

Como es natural, cuando una persona ingiere licor por primera vez, pierde la batalla con el alcohol lo cual le hace perder el uso de su razón. Videl al no ser una bebedora, perdió todo control sobre ella misma. Ningún hombre podría ponerle un dedo encima, pero ahora estando en estado de ebriedad, Videl no era capaz de defenderse…por primera vez en su vida, era una damisela en apuros.

* * *

– Ya está comenzando a anochecer, será mejor que regrese a casa pronto–entre las nubes, el Gran Saiyaman vio como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las estrellas no tardarían en brillar.

El superhéroe enmascarado patrulló la ciudad sin tener problema alguno, era como si el crimen se hubiera detenido y los delincuentes fueran historia. Pero él sabía lo qué realmente pasaba, los pandilleros y demás criminales comprendían que no eran capaces de detenerlo, el Gran Saiyaman era prácticamente indestructible.

Obligados a esconderse de él, los delincuentes encontraron refugio en las tinieblas de la noche. Mientras Gohan dormía en su departamento, los malhechores salían de sus escondites para cometer sus crímenes. Los policías los enfrentaban, pero a ellos sí lograban derrotarlos–la mayoría de las veces–lo cual dejaba muchos crímenes impunes.

– ¡Fue todo por hoy! –exclamó mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia su hogar.

Por más que lo deseara, Gohan no puede dedicarse las veinticuatro horas del día a combatir el crimen. Tenía sus propias obligaciones: la preparatoria y su empleo de medio tiempo en Mc Burger. Además a eso también debía dormir, por más fuerza sobrehumana que tenga, eso no omite que necesita descansar como cualquier persona.

– Mañana es el torneo, si tan sólo tuviera cinco minutos a solas con ella, podría invitarla a salir–dijo entre nervioso y emocionado, ante la idea de invitar a Videl a una cita–es el momento de que deje de hablar sólo como un anónimo, y conversar las cosas cara a cara.

Sus conversaciones como el amigo anónimo de Videl funcionaron, exitosamente logró tener una buena comunicación con ella, él le escribía y ella le respondía. Pero Gohan quería dar el paso, salir del anonimato y hablarle sin miedo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Al pensar en la ojiazul, él notó que el ki de Videl estaba más débil de lo normal, su energía fluctuaba.

Se percató que ella estaba muy lejos, preocupado aceleró hacia donde sentía su ki cada vez más debilitado. Voló alejándose de Ciudad Satán, no entendía por qué ella se encontraba allí. Después de volar por diez minutos encontró un automóvil estacionado al lado de la carretera, Videl estaba allí, pero no estaba sola.

Otra presencia la acompañaba, era débil, era el ki de un humano. Tal energía le parecía conocida, lentamente aterrizó detrás de unos árboles desde donde la vio. Gohan sintió como su sangre se iba calentando hasta llegar a su punto de ebullición, y todo porque vio como Videl se besaba con otro.

A través de la visera de su casco reconoció a Shapner al lado de ella, él le acaricia el rostro mientras compartían un apasionado beso. Gohan no entendía cómo Videl permitía que él la besara, por las cosas que ella le había dicho, la joven chica odiaba al rubio. El príncipe disfrazado vio como él aventuraba una de sus manos dentro de la blusa de la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que delineaba la mandíbula de Videl con sus labios.

Por un instante tuvo el impulso de irse, pero cuando vio que las cosas se estaban pasando del límite no se contuvo más.

– ¡Qué demonios! –Shapner exclamó sobresaltado, cuando algo cayó con violencia sobre el techo de su coche.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que el metal del techo se dobló. El rubio salió de la cabina y lo primero que vio fue la capa roja del Gran Saiyaman, quien lo enfrentó al tenerlo frente a frente.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó Gohan, quien no oculta la furia en su voz.

– ¡Eso no te incumbe payaso de circo! –contestó retadoramente.

– Cuando una persona abusa de un inocente, es algo que me incumbe–Gohan se dejó llevar y lo sujetó por el cuello, los pies del rubio se levaron a varios centímetros del suelo–y más cuando la víctima no es capaz de defenderse.

El aroma a alcohol era notorio dentro del coche, era obvio porqué Videl no se encargó de Shapner ella misma. El héroe se vio tentado a castigar al rubio por sus acciones, mientras lo sujetaba su otra mano se cerraba para formar un puño. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, y rápidamente lanzó un puñetazo…un puñetazo que nunca llegó a su objetivo.

En el último instante falló a propósito, con la fuerza que su golpe llevaba lo hubiera matado, el enojo lo cegó, pero él sabía que no podía sobrepasar el límite entre justicia y venganza.

– Será mejor que no te vuelva a ver cerca de ella, sino tal vez no pueda contenerme–gruñó apretando sus dientes, este era uno de esos repentinos ataques de ira que él suele experimentar.

– ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así!... ¡cobarde, no tienes el valor de darme la cara! –Le responde Shapner– ¡Videl es mía, tú no me das órdenes!

El Gran Saiyaman lo soltó dejándolo caer, para poder así prestarle atención a Videl. Calmadamente la sacó del automóvil, la cargó entre sus brazos mientras ella dormía profundamente, para luego despegar con dirección hacia Ciudad Satán. Furioso, Shapner le gritó al verlo alejarse, con su plan frustrado pateó la puerta de su auto.

"_¡Esto no se quedará así Gran Saiyaman!_"–Pensó–"_¡Maldito payaso, acabaré contigo por entrometido!_".

* * *

Ya con la oscuridad de la noche cubriéndolos, él aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de la señorita en sus brazos. Entró en su recámara para colocarla en su cama, Gohan encendió la lámpara de noche sin imaginar lo que vería. Colgando en las paredes, había cientos de recortes de periódico donde hablaban de él.

Miró preocupado la gran cantidad de material que ella tenía sobre él, Videl sin duda estaba decidida en averiguar su identidad. Gohan se vio rodeado de muchas fotografías suyas, notó que también ella había organizado sus imágenes por orden cronológico. Al parecer ella mantenía un registro preciso de todas sus actividades, intentando encontrar algún patrón o pista que la guiara.

Unos pasos lo desconcentraron, se giró y vio como ella intentaba caminar pero sin conseguirlo. Tambaleante dio tres movimientos antes de casi caer al suelo, pero él reaccionó sujetándola a tiempo. Allí estaba ella de nuevo entre sus brazos, hermosa como siempre. Gohan se sorprendió a él mismo oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos, cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó confusa, al parecer el alcohol en su cuerpo comenzaba a disiparse– ¿quién eres?

– Tranquila, soy el Gran Saiyaman y estás en tu casa…ya todo pasó–le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

Esa era la segunda vez que Videl percibía esa sensación de seguridad y afecto, siendo la primera cuando cierto joven la salvó de morir carbonizada por las llamas. Él la miró directo al rostro, se perdió en la inmensidad del azul de sus ojos, su mirada navegó por el mar de su piel. Ella se le acercó lentamente, no era al licor quien la impulsaba, era algo más. No tenía palabras para describir tal sensación, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, qué era aquello que la enloquecía, pero sea lo que sea, se dejó manipular como si fuera una marioneta.

– Te llevaré de regreso a tu cama, te embriagaron y por eso se sientes así, lo mejor es que duermas–Gohan le dijo, mientras le temblaba la voz al tenerla tan cerca, sus labios estaba a milímetros uno del otro–vamos señorita Videl, dormir le hará bien.

– Tu voz me es conocida, sé que la conozco–respondió al comenzar a recobrar poco a poco la lucidez, Gohan sólo atinó a sudar por el temor a ser descubierto– ¡dime quién eres Gran Saiyaman!... ¡necesito saberlo, realmente necesito saberlo!

– Señorita Videl, no hable más…debe descansar–Gohan torpemente intentó silenciarla.

– ¡Ya lo he intentado casi todo, ya no sé qué hacer para desenmascararte!... ¡ya no resisto, dime tu nombre real!

– Videl…–masculla el joven–"_¡deseo decirte tantas cosas, pero aún no es el momento!_"–pensó el heredero al trono.

La hija del alcalde pronto rodeó el cuello del enmascarado con sus brazos, envió al demonio su orgullo y arrogancia, ya estaba harta de ser la mujer fuerte todo el tiempo. Ella también tenía el derecho de sentirse amada, protegida y deseada. Su armadura de mujer ruda se desmoronó a pedazos, la chica hambrienta de cariño salió de donde se mantuvo encerrada por años.

– ¡No sé qué me pasa, pero no dejo de pensar en ti!... ¡siempre estás en mi mente!

Durante meses, lo persiguió intentando atraparlo. Su casi infinita curiosidad la impulsaba hacia adelante, ella tenía que saber quién ocultaba su rostro bajo ese casco naranja con antenas. Él era el segundo hombre que la desvelaba, tres hombres la rodeaban, cada uno con sus propios misterios:

Gohan, quien la salvó del incendio y la besó. No sabía nada de él, siempre tan callado y tímido, era eso lo que la atraía, tanto como para celarlo al verlo cerca de Ángela. Videl no lo negaba, como mujer lo encontraba apuesto. Cómo no hacerlo, era simpático, alto, delgado, listo, y con una sonrisa inocentona que causa que sus labios se curven.

El Gran Saiyaman, un ser que rompe con todas las barreras de la lógica y la razón, él también le ha salvado la vida cada vez que un malhechor desea quitársela, de dónde saca la fuerza y la velocidad, cómo es posible que haga todo lo que hace, ella quiere aprender…desea volar libre sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

Y su amigo anónimo, quien se declara su admirador número uno. Nunca le ha visto la cara, ni una sola vez le ha escuchado la voz, pero ese hombre es el primero que consigue alagarla sin morir en el intento. Le llama hermosa, le dice lo mucho que la aprecia y estima. La ayuda con sus deberes escolares, salvándola del abismo de la reprobación académica.

Tres hombres que la han salvado, cada uno a su manera. Tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, ella anhelaba tanto que esos tres hombres fueran uno sólo. Videl se criticó a ella misma, pensaba como una ingenua colegiala enamorada de una ilusión. Pero qué más da, eso le pasaba a todo el mundo, el desear sentirse querida era algo que la hacía humana, en el fondo estaba harta de ver a los demás alcanzar tal felicidad, ella también quería ser amada, no por dinero o fama…sino por ser la persona que es.

– ¿Me harías un favor Gran Saiyaman? –dijo suavemente, mientras agachaba la mirada algo apenada.

– Claro señorita Videl–respondió.

– Quiero que me beses–susurró la chica.

– ¡Qué! –exclama sorprendido el superhéroe–no sabes lo que dices, estás fuera de sí.

– Ya no digas más y sólo hazlo.

– ¿Por qué me pides algo así?

– Porque quiero que me beses–alegó con honestidad, sin comprender lo que la motivaba a tal cosa– ¿o mi presencia te molesta?

– No, claro que no…me gusta tenerte cerca–él acarició su rostro con su mano enguantada–sólo que tal cosa me gustaría hacerlo como soy realmente, y no bajo este traje que me oculta.

– Entonces quítate el disfraz y hazlo, prometo que no veré.

– ¿Esto no es un truco para saber quién soy?

– No, no necesito un truco como ese para desenmascararte…juro que no te veré.

Gohan caminó hacia el guardarropa de ella y tomó el primer pañuelo que vio, luego fue directo hacia ella.

– Cierra los ojos, y no los abras Videl.

Él le vendó los ojos, y cuando se aseguró de que ella no lo miraba, apretó el botón de su reloj que retiraba su traje. Allí estaba, no como el superhéroe sino como él mismo, como Son Gohan.

– ¿Realmente quieres que te bese Videl?... ¿eso quieres?

– ¡Sí! –ya no había nada más que decir.

No escondió sus deseos, él la amaba, deseaba tenerla sólo para él, llevarla a su reino y hacerla su legítima esposa. Anhelaba probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, acariciar nuevamente los labios que le brindaron su primer beso. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con su pulgar le acarició su mejilla mientras descendía. Fue lento y suave al principio, no hubo miedo ni dudas, ambos sabían lo que querían.

Pronto la cama se curveó al soportar el peso de ambos, las palabras estaban de más, ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa besándola aún más apasionadamente. Esa caricia que compartían no fue por accidente, aquella sensación que ella no pudo definir cuando le pidió que la besara, él la llamaba amor.

Gohan acarició la lengua de ella con la propia, dejándose llevar por los suaves gimoteos de agradecimiento que ella daba. Su pequeña mano sujetó la de él, llevándola lentamente hacia su pecho, invitándolo a que la tocara. Sin dejar de besarla apretó suavemente su seno, ganando de ella un gran quejido de deleite.

Por primera vez en su vida, él encontró a la persona con la que podría compartirlo todo. Alguien con quien hablar y ser escuchado, una mujer a la cual regalarle un abrazo sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos se complacieron uno al otro, llenaron la necesidad de sentirse amados. La besó hasta que se le adormecieron los labios, tocó su cálida piel hasta que su mano ardió ante el contacto.

Ella se sentía hermosa y deseada, dentro de ella algo le dijo que él no era ningún extraño, y que podría estar segura al lado de ese hombre sin tener que verle el rostro. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación, besándose con un hombre con los ojos vendados, para Videl la sola idea de ser descubiertos por su padre allí mismo, sólo provocó que ella se entusiasmara más.

Sus labios se separaron minutos después, Gohan le besó todo el rostro, una mejilla luego la otra, terminando con una tibio beso en su nariz. Videl se reía como una niña pequeña, con sus manos palpó el contorno del rostro de aquel individuo que la hacía suspirar con sus besos. Él se mantenía sobre ella, apoyado con sus manos a centímetros de su femenino cuerpo. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando lo que sería el último roce de sus labios. Él no quería hacerlo, pero debía irse.

– Te prometo por todo lo que siento por ti, que la próxima vez que te bese será sin vendas o disfraces, me verás tal como soy en verdad, sin mentiras ni trucos…te contaré todo lo que quiero decirte y mucho más aún–le habló suavemente al oído, y por más que trató no pudo irse sin decirle una cosa más–te amo Videl…

Se despidió de ella con un suave beso en la mejilla, activó de nuevo su traje de superhéroe y salió volando. Ella aún muy levemente ebria se quedó en su cama, se sentía mareada pero feliz. Lo seguía envidiando por sus poderes, aún pensaba que su traje era ridículo, pero eso no le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Con sus ojos aún cubiertos saboreó sus labios, ese sabor le era conocido. No era la primera vez que aquellos labios la besaban, y tenía la esperanza de que no fuera la última vez. Al caer dormida sintió una fresca brisa tocarla, con la ventana abierta, la luna fue su guardiana esa noche.

* * *

Luego de meses de planeación y espera, el primer torneo escolar de artes marciales de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja estaba por comenzar. El día entero se iba a dedicar a tal actividad deportiva, por lo que no habría clases como normalmente se haría. El gimnasio de la preparatoria se hizo pequeño al albergar a tantos espectadores, los cuales asistieron sabiendo que el alcalde y campeón mundial estaría presente.

La cantidad de participantes era poca, sin contar a Videl, Gohan y Shapner muy pocos alumnos se inscribieron para competir. Algunos cuantos eran estudiantes de la academia de pelea que Mr. Satán tenía, los cuales querían impresionar a su mentor y además, derrotar al alumno predilecto del campeón.

Sin embargo, otros no estaban allí para ver a Mr. Satán. Bulma logró entrar de incognito al evento, deseaba pasar desapercibida sin ser reconocida por los presentes. Yamcha siendo el maestro de deportes tenía su mirada clavada en Gohan, al igual que el mañoso del Maestro Roshi, el cual no perdía el tiempo intentando acercarse a cuanta chica linda veía.

En otra parte del lugar, Videl se preparaba haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de calentamiento. La hija del campeón no dejaba de pensar sobre lo ocurrido ayer, ella al despertar lo hizo con una gran resaca, sentía náuseas por haber bebido alcohol. Videl tenía el vago recuerdo de lo ocurrido ayer, sabía lo que Shapner había intentado hacer con ella, él estuvo a punto de abusar de ella luego de emborracharla, eso sólo hizo que lo odiara aún más. Videl chasqueó sus dedos, el rubio iba a pagar todo lo que le ha hecho.

No obstante, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la visita del hombre con casco y capa roja la inyectó de vida. Quería saber quién era, pero por ahora dejará de lado sus preguntas para después, más adelante tendrá tiempo para responderlas…ahora lo único que desea de regreso es su libertad.

Shapner sonrió tranquilo al verla, sabía que a causa de la ingesta de licor ella no recordaría nada–eso pensaba erróneamente–él se preparó para este día, era el momento de demostrar su valor ante todos los allí presentes. Derrotaría a los demás, no importaba cómo, él debía ganar a toda costa.

Gohan miraba al rubio a lo lejos, tenía cuentas pendientes con él, además de ser su más grande rival y único obstáculo para llegar a Videl. Lo de anoche sólo demostró que ella era la indicada, ya no soportaba ocultar las cosas, la besó y la acarició con todo el amor que siente por ella, estaba determinado en revelarle la verdad, su origen, su vida, todo. Él le diría todo.

– ¡Les agradezco a todos su presencia en este día! –Habló el director de la preparatoria por medio de un micrófono– ¡antes de comenzar, me honro en presentar al campeón del mundo Mr. Satán!

La multitud se puso de pie mientras alababa a su héroe, quien de inmediato se sentó en el lugar reservado para él. Seguidamente a esto, los actos de apertura comenzaron:

– Ahora comenzaremos con el sorteo, cada participante pasará uno a la vez y tomará un número–explica Yamcha a los competidores–según los números que cada uno tenga, le tocará luchar con su respectivo oponente.

Los ocho participantes asintieron.

– Si uno de los participantes cae fuera de la plataforma, si se rinde o queda inconsciente…perderá la pelea–dictaminó el ex novio de Bulma–los combates contarán con un límite de tiempo de quince minutos, si en ese tiempo no hay un ganador, el árbitro decidirá quién gana.

En la lejanía el antiguo maestro los miró, aquel joven alto y delgado era idéntico a Goku, Roshi no entendía las dudas de Bulma y Yamcha, con sólo sentir el ki que él emanaba era más que suficiente para saber de inmediato, que aquel joven era el hijo de su desaparecido discípulo, pero aún no diría nada, simplemente quería verlo pelear.

– La siguiente es Videl Satán…

Uno a uno fueron tomando un número de una caja, sus nombres iban siendo escritos en un pizarrón que organizaba los combates. Con su número en mano Videl miró el pizarrón, donde su nombre estaba siendo escrito junto con el de su respectivo oponente. La primera ronda ya estaba determinada, era hora de comenzar.

– ¡Qué comience el primer combate!

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la plataforma, había muchos rencores, misterios y preguntas que se resolverían ahora mismo.

* * *

Era una nueva mañana en la Tierra del Fuego, la reina despertó al escuchar un ruido dentro de su habitación. Ella pronto se sentó en su cama, su rostro se enrojeció por el enfado que estaba a punto de explotar. Alguien había entrado en su habitación mientras dormía, pero lo peor era que esa persona había abierto su guardarropa.

Muchas de sus prendas de vestir yacían regadas por el piso, inmediatamente la reina se levantó para atrapar al atrevido intruso. Caminó hacia su armario y abrió las puertas rápidamente, dentro vio a un pequeño cerdo quien usaba una de sus bragas como una especie de máscara. Milk se congeló en ese momento, a ella ese cerdo se le hacía conocido.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Milk, quien tenía el nombre del cerdito en la punta de la lengua pero no lograba pronunciarlo.

– Veo que no me recuerdas, la última vez que nos vimos peleaste con Goku en el torneo de artes marciales–respondió con voz chillona.

– ¡No me importa, cómo te atreves a entrar en mis aposentos sin permiso!... ¡llamaré a los guardias para que se encarguen de ti! –gritó molesta la mujer, quien se acercó a su puerta para llamar a los guardias del castillo.

– ¡No lo hagas, tengo información que podría interesarte! –exclamó el cerdo.

La reina lo miró algo curiosa, pero seguía estando molesta. Ese sucio cerdo profanó sus vestimentas, toda su ropa íntima fue ultrajada.

– Se trata de tu hijo, el príncipe–él le dijo ganando mucha atención de la monarca.

– ¡Gohan! –barbulló Milk.

– Primero permíteme recordarte mi nombre, me llamo Oolong–afirmó el pequeño ser porcino– ¡y sé con exactitud dónde está tu hijo y qué está haciendo!... ¿te gustaría saberlo?

La reina no sabía qué pensar, el cerdito podría estarla engañando pero y sí le estaba diciendo la verdad. No sabía nada de su hijo en meses, y ahora tenía una oportunidad para saber algo. La reina se alejó de la puerta, y aceptó la oferta de Oolong. Milk se agachó para estar cara a cara con él, sujetándolo del cuello lo increpó fuertemente.

– ¡Habla sino quieres que te hornee, y te sirva a la mesa con una manzana en la boca! –Le gritó al rostro– ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Las mentiras no son eternas, tarde o temprano éstas tienen que caer. Gohan había logrado escaparse de su madre por muchos meses, gracias a que sus amigos le ayudaron a mantener el secreto, pero ya era el momento para que Milk supiera la verdad. Finalmente conocería el paradero de Gohan, y las cosas que allí hacía.

Y sin que Gohan pudiera evitarlo, la verdad llegó a los oídos de su madre.

**Fin Capítulo D****iecinueve**

Gracias a: Artemisa-Cazadora, Fantor2000, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Misora Naomi, Juli123, Videl Tateishi, Animedbz, Lunasofia y a Yosey por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	20. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 20**

Todos habían tomado caminos diferentes, y él no fue la excepción. Oolong vagó solo por el mundo disfrutando de sus fechorías, de pueblo en pueblo, el cerdito fue robando las ropas íntimas de muchas mujeres y así lo hizo durante años. Pero sus atrevimientos contra las mujeres pronto lo metieron en problemas, y en más de una ocasión el cerdo tuvo que escapar de una turba enardecida.

Fue muy divertido al principio, pero con cada villa que atacaba su presencia fue cada vez más conocida. Hartos de sus crímenes, los pobladores de una aldea atacada contrataron a un par de cazarrecompensas para atraparlo. Al desconocer este detalle, Oolong siguió con sus travesuras con toda normalidad.

Precisamente en un día tremendamente caluroso, Oolong se acercó a la orilla de un río para beber algo de agua, mientras lo hacía escuchó la voz de una persona no muy lejos, al poner más cuidado notó que la voz era de género femenino. Sin considerar las consecuencias, Oolong se escabulló hacia allí descubriendo a una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados nadar en el arroyo.

En la orilla, sobre una gran roca Oolong vio las prendas de vestir de dicha mujer. Sigilosamente el depravado cerdo fue por la ropa, al llegar su rostro se enrojeció al tomar con sus manos las pantaletas las cuales admiraba hipnotizado. Su momento de deleite terminó abruptamente, cuando una red cayó sobre él sin previo aviso.

– _¿Lo tienes?_

– _Sí, fue muy sencillo._

– _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ –cuestionó dentro de la red.

Pero su pregunta no recibió una respuesta verbal, sino, una física. Uno de los dos cazarrecompensas, le dio un certero puñetazo que lo noqueó. Oolong había caído en una trampa simple pero bien diseñada, ahora los cazadores de criminales pretendían cobrar por su trabajo.

– _¡Tenemos al cerdo!_ –dijo con voz fuerte uno de los mercenarios, la multitud enfurecida gritó en respuesta.

– _¡Quiero que me devuelva mis pantaletas!_

– _¡Y las mías!_

– _¡Las mías también!_

Los cazarrecompensas tenían atado a Oolong, y al ver a las mujeres enfadadas lo lanzaron hacia ellas. Cientos de mujeres se arrojaron contra él, el pobre cerdo recibió una a una todas las bofetadas que le brindaron. Al terminar, la turba femenina lo encarceló dentro de una jaula. Oolong estaba en aprietos, sino hacía algo esas mujeres enloquecidas acabarían con él.

Al mismo tiempo que las enojas víctimas se ocupaban de él, los esposos y padres de las mujeres indignadas, le pagaban a los cazarrecompensas por su trabajo. Con sus bolsillos llenos de abundante dinero ambos cazadores de fugitivos se marcharon, dejando a la frenética multitud que se preparaba para enjuiciar al cerdo.

Una a la vez, las víctimas contaron como Oolong había entrado en medio de la noche en sus habitaciones, sólo para despojarlas de sus prendas sin que ellas lo evitaran. La culpabilidad del cerdo era evidente, sus fechorías no tenían defensa alguna. Con el veredicto promulgado, Oolong fue sacado de su celda para recibir su castigo.

En medio de la plaza del pueblo, una ardiente hoguera le esperaba. Oolong fue conducido hacia la fogata hasta estar a pocos metros de las llamas, pero fue allí cuando se le ocurrió algo que le salvó la vida. El bribón de Oolong se transformó en un extintor y apagó el fuego, el humo inundó el lugar y gracias a la confusión generada corrió tan rápido como pudo y así se escapó.

Su cara era conocida, así que por más que deseó volver a las andadas no lo consiguió. Lamentablemente para él, su transformación sólo duraba cinco minutos, tiempo insuficiente para cometer sus travesuras por lo que se resignó a no hacerlo más. Sin un lugar a donde ir, se marchó lo más lejos posible y sin darse cuenta llegó a la Tierra del Fuego donde decidió permanecer.

Por varios años vivió solo en el bosque, pero queriendo recordar viejos tiempos retomó de nuevo sus travesuras. Sabía que si era atrapado de nuevo no tendría tanta suerte como en el pasado, así que para evadir a los guardias del reino atacó fuera de los límites de éste. Rodeando a la Tierra del Fuego, había pequeños hoteles donde los viajeros se detenían para pasar la noche.

Cubriéndose con el velo de la noche, se introdujo dentro de una de las posadas. Una vez dentro, escogió una de las habitaciones al azar, teniendo la fortuna de que dicha alcoba era usada por una mujer. Caminó en silencio hasta llegar al armario, pero cuando posó sus manos sobre las prendas femeninas fue sorprendido.

La luz se encendió, rodeándolo se encontraban una mujer y un hombre, pero tales individuos no eran ningunos desconocidos para Oolong, sino que eran los mismos cazarrecompensas que años antes lo habían atrapado.

– _¡No puede ser!_ –exclamó Oolong.

– _¿Tú de nuevo cerdo tonto?_ –dijo una mujer con cabello rubio.

– _Pensé que te habían acabado en aquella ocasión_–recordó el otro individuo–_pero_ _veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo cerdo atrevido._

La rubia avanzó hacia él, el cerdo cerró los ojos creyendo que sería su fin. Sin embargo, ella sólo lo tomó del cuello y abrió la ventana de la habitación.

– _No vale la pena eliminarte, sino me van a pagar por hacerlo no tiene caso… ¡pero esto es por atreverse a tocar mi ropa, cerdo asqueroso!_ –ella lo pateó con fuerza disparándolo en el aire.

Desde entonces, el cerdo humanoide no se atrevió a volver a dicha posada, pero ahora regresa con la esperanza de encontrarlos de nuevo, no porque desee alguna prenda íntima femenina, sino, porque se le ordenó hacerlo. Al entrar a la taberna los buscó, en segundos sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos al verlos beber algo de licor.

– ¿Les gustaría ganar mucho dinero? –les preguntó, ganando de inmediato la atención de ambos.

Oolong les explicó superficialmente quién lo enviaba y por qué motivo, al ver la oportunidad de ganar una buena recompensa ambos aceptaron. Acordaron verse en una de las tabernas dentro del reino para discutirlo todo, y sin más el cerdo se retiró. Por su parte los dos mercenarios se prepararon para la reunión, esta sería la primera vez que trabajarían para la realeza.

* * *

Se había acabado la espera, finalmente el torneo de las artes marciales escolar daría inicio. A la primera edición de dicho torneo estudiantil, únicamente se inscribieron para participar ocho combatientes. Gohan, Videl y Shapner se habían inscrito para resolver algunos problemas que giraban alrededor de ellos, sin embargo, los otros cinco participantes eran alumnos de la escuela de artes marciales de Mr. Satán y querían mostrarse ante su mentor.

– Antes de iniciar, les diré el orden de las peleas–Yamcha quien es el moderador del evento, se dirigió a la audiencia–los cuatro combates serán los siguientes: en el primer encuentro se enfrentarán Shapner contra Yamato, seguidamente lucharán la señorita Videl y la joven Natsuki, en el tercer combate pelearán Gohan contra Ryder y para finalizar, Sewashi se medirá a Ashler.

La audiencia respondió con aplausos y gritos, la gran mayoría apoyaba a Videl o a Shapner únicamente por estar relacionados con el campeón mundial, a los restantes participantes una minoría les alentó. El director de la preparatoria se sentía entusiasmado con el torneo, en años anteriores intentó unir más a la población estudiantil consiguiendo resultados poco alentadores, pero al ver la respuesta del estudiantado pensaba seriamente en realizar dicha competición anualmente.

– ¡Qué comience el primer combate! –Gritó Yamcha–por favor pasen los competidores, hablamos del joven Shapner quien es el alumno predilecto de Mr. Satán, y su rival será precisamente otro pupilo del campeón, les presento a Yamato.

Al escuchar la presentación, Shapner chocó sus manos antes de caminar hacia el ring, mientras lo hacía elevó su brazo derecho al aire con lo que recibió el beneplácito del público. Yamato por su parte subió en silencio a la plataforma, al rival del rubio no le importaba no recibir apoyo de los espectadores, lo que deseaba era demostrarle al campeón mundial que él era mejor que el prometido de su hija.

– Ambos conocen las reglas, recuerden que esto es sólo una competición amistosa–Yamcha les advirtió– ¡inicien!

Shapner tomó la iniciativa al lanzarse hacia su rival, al cual le disparó golpe tras golpe en sucesión rápida. Pero para frustración del rubio, Yamato esquivaba muy bien sus ataques demostrando que no era un ningún inexperto. El impulso que el prometido de Videl tenía comenzó a decaer, Yamato reaccionó obligando a Shapner a retroceder.

Con una veloz pirueta que ganó una aclamación del público, logró ubicarse detrás del joven Shapner para así darle una patada al ras del suelo que lo tumbó. Con un salto se preparó para golpearlo con un codazo, pero Shapner dio un brinco justo a tiempo para ponerse de pie y evitar el golpe, sin embargo Yamato fue más rápido y con otro giro en el aire le pateó en el pecho.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! –Shapner se repuso, y reanudó su ofensiva con tres fuertes puñetazos en el abdomen de Yamato, quien resistió los golpes y respondió con un derechazo a la barbilla del prometido de la antigua justiciera.

Videl desde su lugar, se aguantó las ganas de reírse al ver a su engreído prometido caer, pero por más que luchó una pequeña carcajada la venció, los demás a su alrededor la miraron alzando una ceja, Gohan sonrió para sí al entenderla. Con lentitud regresó su mirada a la plataforma, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sentir una energía inusual, el árbitro del torneo emanaba un ki fuera de lo normal, y Gohan notó como el anciano reprimía su poder.

Yamato lanzó una patada al rostro de Shapner, quien con fuerza detuvo su movimiento con sus manos, su rival al verse parado sólo con una pierna debió dar pequeños saltos para estabilizarse. Con su única pierna libre tomó impulso, logrando elevar su pie para golpear a Shapner de nuevo, quien hábilmente esquivó la otra patada y con una maniobra elegante, estrelló a Yamato duramente contra la plataforma. Shapner se alejó de él festejando su movimiento, mientras la audiencia gritaba al ver la pelea.

El joven Yamato era alumno de la academia de Mr. Satán desde chico, él junto a los cientos de estudiantes deseaban ser igual o incluso mucho más fuertes que el campeón. Él aprendió y practicó uno a uno los movimientos que Mr. Satán enseñaba, durante los primeros años en la escuela del campeón no hubo un alumno que sobresaliera, pero un día de la nada un adolescente con larga cabellera dorada apareció.

Ese sujeto sin haber demostrado nada, se ganó no sólo la bendición del padre de Videl sino también el título que él mismo se auto impuso–y que Mr. Satán nunca le quitó–de alumno número uno del campeón. A Yamato tal hecho le molestó, por eso desde hace tiempo deseó tener la oportunidad de arrebatarle ese título, y al saber sobre el torneo vio la ocasión perfecta para derrotarlo.

Y es precisamente por ese deseo, que lentamente se levantó y posó sus pies en el piso. Al escuchar la exclamación de asombro de los aficionados, Shapner se volteó y vio a su rival erguido. Por mero reflejo corrieron uno contra otro, golpe que se lanzaba, golpe que se bloqueaba. Al ver tal demostración de gallardía, las manos de Yamcha temblaban, no por temor, sino de emoción.

Ver aquellos adolescentes batallando le recordó sus épocas de peleador, estaba tan metido en su mente que dejó de narrarle al público la pelea. Pronto el antiguo bandido del desierto se conectó de nuevo con su entorno, restableciendo su narrativa, con la que describió cada movimiento que se daba.

Yamato arremetió con un potente puñetazo, que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo derecho del yerno del campeón, quien demostró con sus facciones que el golpe le dolió. Aprovechando la leve desconcentración del rubio por el dolor, Yamato lo fue arrinconando paso a paso hasta llegar al borde la plataforma.

Los pies de Shapner estaban literalmente al filo de la navaja, un empujón suave bastaría para lanzarlo fuera. Yamato al ver la oportunidad de ganar, se entusiasmó demasiado y no calculó bien su ofensiva. Al correr contra Shapner para sacarlo del ring, disparó un derechazo que fue atrapado por su contrincante, tontamente repitió el ataque con su otra mano obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Shapner sostenía las muñecas de Yamato por lo que no podía usar las manos, ante esto, con sus piernas libres le propinó un rodillazo en el vientre. En una maniobra veloz, cuando regresó su pie al suelo usó el otro para patearlo en la barbilla. Yamato por la inercia del golpe se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero luego de tres pasos corrió en dirección opuesta.

Al verlo venir Shapner se tiró al suelo y rodó levemente, al ver tal cosa, Yamato logró frenar pero ahora era él quien estaba al borde del ring. Sin dejar de ser el oportunista que es, el joven de cabellera rubia avanzó hacia él, con una pirueta lo pateó en la espalda cosa que lo expulsó de la zona de combate.

– ¡Está fuera, el ganador es Shapner! –Yamcha gritó, a su vez que Shapner sujetaba su brazo derecho levemente lastimado.

El rubio cruzó miradas con Videl, ella sólo frunció el ceño en silencio total. Shapner regresó a su lugar donde esperaría por su siguiente rival, mientras los siguientes participantes se prepararon para competir. Yamato desanimado se quedó en el suelo, sin embargo el árbitro del torneo le ayudó a levantarse, y sin decirle una sola palabra, nada más con sólo una mirada de ese hombre mayor, Yamato se sintió satisfecho a pesar de la derrota.

– Nuestro siguiente combate tendrá sello femenino, por un lado tenemos a la hija del campeón mundial y conocida heroína de Ciudad Satán, me refiero a Videl Satán–la prometida de Shapner subió a la plataforma siendo recibida por un efusivo aplauso–y para enfrentarla, otra alumna de la escuela de artes marciales de Mr. Satán, con ustedes Natsuki.

– Videl, quiero que sepas que te respeto mucho–la chica con peculiar cabello naranja le dijo–fuiste tú quien me hizo amar las artes marciales, desde que entré en la academia de tu padre quise ser como tú, pero ahora sólo deseo derrotarte.

– Me alegra ver a otra mujer luchando, las mujeres no somos débiles y podemos hacer cualquier cosa–Videl se colocó en su postura de pelea, Natsuki también lo hizo, ambas adolescentes se miraron esperando por el inicio del combate.

– ¡Comiencen! –Yamcha exclamó.

– ¡Vamos Videl, derrótala! –Ireza vociferó desde la tribuna.

– ¡Natsuki gánale a la presumida de Videl! –no todas las alumnas de la preparatoria eran seguidoras de la justiciera, muchas estaban celosas de la fama de Videl y por eso deseaban su derrota.

Ya habían pasado quince segundos desde iniciada la lucha, pero ambas se mantenían quietas estudiándose mutuamente. Natsuki era admiradora de la pelinegra, ella conocía casi de memoria el estilo de pelea de Videl, por el contrario, Natsuki era una desconocida para Videl, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre su manera de pelear.

Como Natsuki había pronosticado para ella misma, Videl se limitó a utilizar su clásica postura inicial. Su brazo derecho estirado hacia adelante con la palma abierta, su otra extremidad levemente flexionada hacia atrás con su puño cerrado. Su pie derecho estaba firmemente plantado hacia delante, mientras que el izquierdo se mantenía en línea recta con el resto de su cuerpo.

La posición de pelea de Natsuki era levemente similar, su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante a su vez que su brazo izquierdo, se mantenía doblado debajo de su barbilla, ambos puños se mantenían cerrados. Un pie adelante con el otro un poco hacia atrás, junto con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas.

Otros quince segundos pasaron, y los espectadores comenzaron a impacientarse ante la poca acción. Ignorando los abucheos y gritos, ambas mujeres se median con la mirada. Videl no pudo contenerse y se apresuró a atacar, Natsuki la esperaba serena, sabía que Videl era muy enérgica en sus combates cosa que la hacía ser un poco predecible.

Videl lanzó un rápido puñetazo, Natsuki con calma se inclinó hacia atrás encorvando su espalda, para no caer alargó su brazo apoyándose en el suelo con la mano, a su vez que el derechazo de su adversaria pasaba a centímetros de su cuerpo sin tocarla. Anclándose exitosamente al piso con su mano, Natsuki utilizó su pierna derecha para patear en el estómago a Videl. Y así mientras la pelinegra retrocedía, Natsuki demostró una gran flexibilidad al erguirse de nuevo.

El campeón vio a su hija reincorporarse, Videl admitía estar sorprendida por la maniobrabilidad de su rival. Por un segundo sus azulados ojos miraron de soslayo, Shapner reclinado en una pared no dejaba de observarla. Si ganaba su combate lucharía con él en la siguiente ronda, y finalmente le daría todo lo que se merece.

Tal idea la nubló, y sin pensar se disparó hacia Natsuki otra vez. Videl dio cuatro puñetazos consecutivamente, Natsuki con sólo inclinarse a un lado y luego al otro los evadió. Pronto la frustración la invadió, su lluvia de ataques era fácilmente anulada golpe tras golpe. Arriba y abajo, a la derecha o a la izquierda, con las palmas o con los antebrazos, Natsuki la estaba haciendo ver muy mal.

Esa peleadora desconocida, estaba dejando en ridículo a la mítica justiciera de Ciudad Satán. Pronto el ritmo y la intensidad eran controlados por la chica de cabello naranja, la cual al notar en el pecho de Videl un punto de acceso en su defensa, no tardó en patearla justo allí. La chica con coletas cayó al suelo con fuerza, tal acción ganó una tremenda aclamación de parte del público.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Videl? –preguntó Natsuki.

La prometida de Shapner sólo respondió con un gruñido, a lo que seguidamente y algo maltrecha se puso de pie. Tercamente repitió el mismo movimiento, y como en la ocasión anterior, su oponente lo resistió. Muy molesta, Videl le arrojó una patada a la altura de su rostro. Natsuki con calma dio un suave y elegante giro, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba. En ese instante, usó su pierna derecha para enganchar la pierna que sostenía a Videl, para así halar de ella.

Como un edificio sin bases, Videl se derrumbó de nuevo incorporándose segundos luego. Ahora la ofensiva la tenía Natsuki, quien sin dejarla recuperar el aliento arremetió contra ella. Con una ráfaga de puntapiés, la fue moliendo rápidamente. La hija de Mr. Satán entre tanta arremetida, alcanzó a responder únicamente con una patada recibiendo lo mismo por parte de Natsuki, las cuales se cancelaron una a la otra.

Como consecuencia del impulso que llevaban, las dos dieron un giro competo sobre sí hasta reubicarse frente a frente nuevamente. Los minutos continuaron pasando, la pelea se alargaba cada vez más para disfrute de los presentes en las tribunas. No obstante, Mr. Satán escondía su molestia, su hija, su heredera, en más de ocho minutos de contienda no había sido capaz de vencer a una peleadora inexperta–según él–y eso le molestaba.

Las dos se embistieron de frente, con rapidez se sujetaron por las muñecas enganchándose. Al no tener las manos libres, recurrieron a sus piernas con las que se daban patadas cortas. Natsuki inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y así le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Videl. Al verla tambaleante, la golpeó repetidamente hasta hacerla caer otra vez.

– Lo digo de nuevo Videl, tú fuiste mi inspiración para aprender a pelear–Natsuki habló–pero con el pasar del tiempo dejé de idolatrarte como guerrera, porque me di cuenta que siempre haces los mismos movimientos y ataques, con tristeza acepté que mi heroína era tremendamente predecible.

– ¡Necesito ganar, tengo que ganar! –Videl se decía para ella misma.

– Me inscribí en este torneo porque quería saber sí era capaz de vencerte, y ya comprobé que puedo hacerlo–afirmó al ver a su adversaria ponerse de rodillas–me sé de memoria tus maniobras, y a menos de que hagas algo nuevo, perderás.

En ese momento todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, al mismo tiempo que Videl se levantaba Natsuki corría hacia ella, mientras la pelinegra subía su cabeza su rival saltó y la conectó con un puntapié directo al rostro. Gohan se sobresaltó al ver a Videl caer aparatosamente contra la plataforma, los ojos de Mr. Satán se abrieron, y de las gargantas de los fanáticos explotaron gritos de frenesí. Ireza desde su asiento llevó sus manos a su rostro, simplemente no creía que le estuvieran dando una golpiza a su amiga y casi hermana.

Yamcha comenzó con el conteo al verla inmóvil, ante la exaltación producida el público correaba cada número que el profesor de deportes decía. Otros por su parte, gritaban el nombre de Videl repetidas veces para alentarla. Un delgado hilo de sangre fluyó por la sien de Videl, el rulo que sostenía su coleta derecha de hizo pedazos, dejando libre las hebras de su cabello que le cubrían parte del rostro.

Cuando el conteo de Yamcha llegaba al número ocho, la joven hija del campeón se fue levantando, sus ojos reflejaban enfado pero no contra Natsuki sino contra ella misma. Su deseo de venganza contra Shapner la nubló, cosa que le facilitó a Natsuki dominarla durante la pelea. Videl decidió olvidarse del rubio, para acabar con su prometido debía derrotar primero a la chica con pelo anaranjado.

Gohan respiró aliviado al verla de pie, ella se quitó su otro bucle para terminar de liberar su cabellera. Videl dejó caer su largo cabello fluidamente por su espalda, muchos de los chicos presentes reconocieron lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello suelto. Al limpiar la sangre de su rostro, se colocó de nuevo en posición de pelea.

Natsuki contraatacó al observarla regresar al combate, de inmediato se produjo un fuerte intercambio de golpes pero la pelea estaba nivelada. Videl vio como Natsuki le arrojaba un puñetazo, ella con velocidad lo atajó y al sostenerla la haló hacia ella. La hija del campeón al halarla hizo un movimiento inesperado, se inclinó hacia adelante a su vez que subía su pierna para conectarla con su talón derecho.

Usando solamente las palmas de sus manos, Videl la llenó de manotazos por doquier hasta llevar a Natsuki al borde del ring. Cuando pretendía tumbarla fuera, la mujer de cabello naranja la jaló por su largo cabello dejándola adolorida. Al escapar, Natsuki abrió su mano dejando caer pequeños mechos de cabello azabache.

Puar quien se mantenía transformado en un cronómetro, registraba el tiempo transcurrido y al notar que se estaba acabando se lo hizo saber a Yamcha. Natsuki desde la plataforma vio al ex novio de Bulma revisar su medidor de tiempo, tenía que ganar ahora. Pero las cosas ya no le eran tan fáciles como al inicio, Videl estaba improvisando sus ataques dejando de ser temporalmente predecible.

Giros, acrobacias, ataques, bloqueos y demás, esas dos jovencitas estaban demostrando ser buenas luchadoras, sin embargo, la contienda había caído en un bache. La acción entre ellas era entretenida, pero ninguna lograba derrotar a la otra. Con una serie de piruetas, las dos se colocaron en una esquina de la plataforma donde tomaron fuerza para embestirse.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –ambas saltaron y expendieron sus piernas, el pie de cada una impactó contra el rostro de la otra, finalmente la gravedad las reclamó por igual. Un silbato vibró en los tímpanos de todos, Yamcha dio por concluida la pelea.

– El tiempo límite de quince minutos se acabó, según las reglas será el árbitro quien decida a la ganadora–Yamcha explicó a la audiencia, mientras el maestro Roshi deliberaba internamente.

Las enfermeras de la escuela entraron a ayudarlas, estaban golpeadas y adoloridas pero con vida. No muy lejos de ellas, el maestro las estudió durante la lucha destacando tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades. Paralelamente a esto, el público impaciente gritaba el nombre de su luchadora favorita intentando influir en la decisión del árbitro.

– ¡Videl, Videl, Videl! –una parte de los espectadores coreaba su nombre.

– ¡Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki! –otros apoyaban a la otra participante.

– ¿A quién le atribuye el triunfo maestro? –le interrogó Yamcha.

– Ambas competidoras son buenas y dignas artistas marciales, pero…yo le concedo la victoria a Videl Satán–sentenció el hombre, que en el pasado era conocido como el dios de las artes marciales.

– ¡No es justo, debió ganar Natsuki!

– ¡Qué fraude!

– ¡La deja ganar sólo porque es la hija de Mr. Satán!

Muchos abuchearon la determinación del maestro, mientras otros la aplaudieron. Videl esbozó una leve sonrisa, su objetivo se cumplió, en la siguiente ronda se enfrentará a Shapner. Por su parte Yamcha al ver el descontento de cierta parte de los presentes, le pidió al maestro que explicara el porqué de su resolución.

– Mi veredicto no se basa en que Videl sea la hija del campeón, eso me es irrelevante, yo le concedo el triunfo porque logró readaptar su estilo de lucha en medio de la pelea–el maestro Roshi les dijo–su oponente le demostró que su manera de pelear es repetitiva y previsible, por eso le aconsejo que entrene para mejorar su técnica de combate, porque este día se demostró que si continúa estancada en lo mismo, en el futuro será derrotada con mucha facilidad por cualquiera.

– ¡Está decidido, Videl es la ganadora! –exclamó el anunciador, es decir, Yamcha–ahora que terminamos con la primera etapa del torneo, pasaremos a un pequeño descanso de treinta minutos para luego continuar–el ex novio de Bulma una vez más habló.

– Espera Natsuki.

– ¿Qué ocurre Videl?

– Yo quiero darte las gracias.

– ¿Las gracias?

– Sí, me demostraste que no he entrenado como es debido y que estoy atascada en lo mismo–reconoció con honestidad la chica–te felicito, admito que fuiste mejor que yo…

– La que da las gracias soy yo, me he comprobado a mí misma que soy capaz de vencer a cualquiera, y eso te incluye a ti Videl–respondió–espero que mejores, me gustaría medir fuerzas contigo en otro momento–al decir se despidió.

Mientras que los espectadores aguardaban por el reinicio del torneo, los restantes competidores se concentraban en lo suyo. Videl se alejó de los demás participantes buscando un poco de soledad, a la distancia su prometido y próximo oponente lanzaba puñetazos al aire como un ligero entrenamiento.

La joven sacó de entre sus ropas un anillo, pero no era cualquier sortija sino que era el de compromiso que su padre le obligó a usar, cuando Shapner le hizo la gran pregunta. En aquella ocasión debió usarlo, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se lo quitó. Cualquier otra chica miraría en ese anillo un emblema de amor, pero para Videl, esa joya es un símbolo de represión.

* * *

Yamcha no podía dar más de tres pasos antes de que algún maestro lo detuviera, no por haber hecho algo malo sino para felicitarle por lo bien que avanza el torneo. El beisbolista retirado de los Taitans, sonreía al ver que su pequeño evento deportivo era bien recibido. Tanto así, que el director de la preparatoria le ofreció un aumento en su salario.

Pero él no hizo ese torneo para ganar dinero adicional–aunque la idea no le sonaba mal–sino para poner a prueba a Gohan. Y al buscarlo Yamcha no lo vio por ninguna parte, el lugar estaba inundado de personas que aprovechaban el descanso para estirar las piernas. Mientras miraba en varias direcciones, una mujer lo sujetó por su brazo y lo arrastró dejos de la multitud.

– ¿Qué desea señorita? –cuestionó.

– Gracias por el cumplido–respondió la mujer, cuya voz fue reconocida por Yamcha.

– ¿Bulma, eres tú?

– Por supuesto que soy yo tonto, acaso creíste que no vendría.

– Discúlpame, es que perdí de vista a Gohan y lo estaba buscando.

– No te preocupes, él salió del gimnasio hace poco.

– ¡Será mejor seguirlo!

– Lo mejor será no hacerlo, o podría comenzar a sospechar.

– Te entiendo, él peleará en el próximo combate–aseguró Yamcha–el maestro lo estará observando con detalle, aunque mis dudas ya se están despejando…él es hijo de Goku, apostaría mi reputación para demostrarlo.

– Yo también empiezo a pensarlo, lo que no entiendo es qué hace en esta ciudad y dónde está su padre.

– Ya se lo preguntaremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad–se detuvo por un momento, para luego continuar con un tono de voz más galán–por cierto Bulma, esa ropa te sienta muy bien, te ves hermosa en verdad.

A pesar de su edad, Bulma se conservaba muy bien y no parecía ser una mujer de cuarenta. La empresaria decidió entrar disfrazada al torneo escolar, para evitar así, que muchos se avanzaran sobre ella ante su fama y prestigio. Por lo tanto, se cubrió su representativo cabello azulado con una peluca negra, además de utilizar un vestuario distinto que la hacía ver mucho más joven, cosa que Yamcha notó sumamente.

La mujer sonrió ante el pobre intento de seducción de Yamcha, él tuvo su oportunidad y no la supo valorar. Ella pensó que era una suerte que su marido no estuviera allí, de lo contrario al escuchar las palabras de su ex novio, Vegeta podría matarlo–literalmente hablando–o tal vez se limitaría a dejarlo inconsciente.

– ¿Acostumbras hablarle así a una mujer casada?

– ¡Vegeta! –dijo sobresaltada Bulma.

Yamcha se petrificó al escucharlo.

– Papá tenías razón, mamá está con el renacuajo debilucho.

– ¡Trunks!... ¿qué hacen aquí?

– Bueno mujer, saliste muy temprano de casa y quise saber a dónde fuiste–respondió su cónyuge–además el mocoso también quería venir.

– Será mejor dejarlos hablar, nos vemos luego–Yamcha no tardó en retirarse sin mirar a Vegeta.

– Sigo sin entender qué le veías a ese–Vegeta le dijo.

– Eso fue en el pasado, y el pasado se queda en el pasado–la científica y empresaria rió al responder.

Mientras la familia Briefs hablaba, el joven Son había salido del gimnasio y regresó al edificio principal de la preparatoria. Gohan había visto salir a Videl y éste le siguió, caminó por los corredores hasta que la divisó en la lejanía. Videl estaba buscando algo entre las cosas guardadas en su casillero, Gohan lentamente se la acercó sin que ella se percatara.

– Deberías ir a la enfermería, esa herida en tu cabeza puede ser peligrosa–al hablarle inesperadamente, la adolescente se sobresaltó.

– Estoy bien gracias, sólo fue un pequeño corte–respondió al reponerse y continuó con lo que hacía.

– ¿Qué buscas?

– Mi cabello es un desastre–contestó la chica mostrándole su larga cabellera enmarañada–por eso quiero peinarlo un poco.

– Ahh ya veo–replicó Gohan–te felicito por tu combate, eres muy buena luchando.

– Gracias, aunque gané porque me acreditaron la pelea y no por vencer directamente a Natsuki–Videl notó el silencio que acompañó a sus palabras– ¿qué miras?

– Nada, sólo que…te ves bonita así–el leve cumplido de Gohan le causó un ligero sonrojo–el cabello largo y suelto te queda bien–Videl le agradeció con una genuina sonrisa.

La hija del alcalde, prosiguió buscando en su casillero hasta encontrar finalmente lo que quería. Allí mismo, usando una peineta reacomodó sus rebeldes cabellos, Gohan le ayudó sosteniendo frente a ella un espejo pequeño para que se mirara. Al terminar de alizar sus hebras, tomó un par de rulos y con ellos pudo reconstruir sus típicas coletas.

– Insisto, sería bueno que fueras a la enfermería para que te revisaran esa herida–Gohan reiteró su preocupación por la herida causada por la patada de Natsuki–aún queda tiempo antes de que reanuden el torneo.

– Si te preocupa tanto, entonces iré.

– Sí, me preocupa–impulsivamente él le acarició el rostro, ella simplemente le regaló otra sonrisa–y mucho.

* * *

– ¡Ahhh tenga más cuidado! –Shapner gritó como una niña, cuando una enfermera le vendó con fuerza su brazo lastimado.

– ¡Lo siento!

El rubio también estaba aprovechando el tiempo de descanso, así que buscó algo de ayuda médica. Lo que parecía un simple golpe realmente le afectó, no tenía el hueso roto pero le dolía mucho para contraer y estirar el músculo de su brazo. La enfermera le recomendó no continuar luchando, pero él se negó, y ante la negativa la enfermera simplemente lo vendó.

– Puede dejarlo así, gracias por su ayuda–la enfermera asintió y no se atrevió a contradecir al campeón y alcalde de la ciudad.

– ¡Mr. Satán!

– Escúchame muchacho, no estoy de buen humor–su voz era áspera demostrando su estado de ánimo–ver como casi pierde mi hija, y presenciar como su prometido es casi vencido por un desconocido me hace sentir humillado…el legado de lucha de mi familia está siendo agraviado.

– Yo…

– Lucharás contra Videl en el próximo encuentro, me duele porque es mi hija pero confío en que la derrotes con una contundencia absoluta e indiscutible–declaró con un tono de autoridad nunca antes escuchado en su voz–esa niña…no, ya no es una niña, ya es una mujer… –se rectificó a sí mismo–no entiende que lo que hago por ella, lo hago porque creo que es lo mejor para su vida…Videl no piensa a futuro, no se pregunta dónde estará en cinco o diez años.

– Haré lo mejor que pueda, no lo defraudaré.

– Eso espero muchacho, eso espero–replicó el alcalde de Ciudad Satán–cuida ese brazo, Videl es lista y sabe que lo que tienes lastimado, sin duda te acatará en ese punto…yo lo haría.

– Sí suegro.

– En cuanto a ti, será mejor que entrenes más, ese chico te complicó mucho las cosas–Shapner asintió en respuesta–vamos, ya casi reanudan los combates.

Shapner siguió al padre de su prometida de regreso, y al hablar de ella se dio cuenta de que no la había visto en varios minutos y tampoco a Gohan. Un celo enfermizo le recorrió la mente, él sabía que ambos compartieron sus labios una vez–por accidente–así que le enfurecía pensar que lo estaban haciendo de nuevo. Al cerrar el puño por el enfado, todo su brazo le dolió, definitivamente esa leve lesión sería un problema.

* * *

Gohan contenía su risa, la enfermera más veterana de la preparatoria acostumbraba tratar a los estudiantes como si fueran niños de primaria. Precisamente a Videl palabras cómo: pequeña o lindura la hartaban, ahora recordaba porqué odiaba ir a la enfermería. Al joven Son le divertía ver las expresiones de enfado de la chica, pero cuando ella lo miró directamente su sonrisa se borró.

– Quédate quieta cariño, voy a ponerte una gasa para detener el leve sangrado pero antes te limpiaré la herida–usando unas pinzas tomó un algodón al cual impregnó con alcohol–no te muevas, se valiente pequeña–con el algodón fue removiendo la poca sangre que aún fluía, Videl entrecerró sus ojos por el ardor que le causó.

La pelinegra concentró sus ojos de zafiro en él al verlo, Gohan estaba reclinado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La chica no perdió detalle de la musculatura que él posee, Gohan usaba ropa deportiva que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y parte de su pecho. Videl una vez más se demostró cuánto le gustaba, no obstante otro punto la intrigó, en su mente comenzó a cambiarle el vestuario, el porte que tenía le recordaba a cierto superhéroe con casco naranja.

– ¡Rayos, duele! –el dolor la sacó de su cabeza.

– Ya casi termino, sólo un poco más.

– ¿Es algo grave? – Gohan le pregunta.

– No, se le hará un pequeño chichón pero no es algo peligroso–al decir eso le colocó una gasa que le cubrió el golpe, seguidamente se giró y de una mesa tomó una píldora y un vaso con agua–es una aspirina, te aliviará el dolor.

– Gracias–Videl recibió el medicamento y lo ingirió.

– ¿Segura que quieres continuar peleando?

– Sí, tengo un asunto pendiente que saldar–ella le agradeció a la enfermera su atención y salió de la enfermería siendo seguida por Gohan.

– Videl…yo quería preguntarte algo.

– Dime…

– Bueno, sé que tienes algo con Shapner pero aún así me gustaría…

– ¿Qué? –la joven se detuvo y se volteó.

– Pues… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?–al preguntar sintió como si se le saliera el corazón del pecho, la joven por su parte no se esperaba tal cosa– ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

– Yo, yo…

– ¡Videl, Videl! –cierta muchacha rubia gritaba por los corredores.

– ¿Ireza? –interrogaron al unísono.

– Videl te buscaba, Gohan estás aquí también…el torneo está por reiniciar sino se presentan los descalificarán–Ireza les alertó algo agitada por correr.

– ¡Qué, no puede ser!

La joven con coletas salió disparada, Ireza y Gohan reaccionaron segundos luego. El joven vio decepcionado que ella no respondió a su invitación, intentar cortejarla será mucho difícil de lo que ya parecía. Él necesitaba una oportunidad, si lograba demostrarle sus intenciones y sentimientos tal vez consiga su anhelo…verla vestida de blanco dándole el sí.

– ¡Qué bueno, ya llegaron…estamos a punto de iniciar! –Yamcha los recibió en especial a Gohan.

"_¿Por qué siempre me está mirando así?_"–Se cuestionó internamente–"_y no es sólo él, otros más me están vigilando_"–Gohan miró de reojo, el maestro no lo perdía de vista, Bulma junto con su familia también lo observaban.

– ¡Muy bien, el descanso se terminó!... ¡el siguiente combate será entre Gohan y Ryder!

Los dos combatientes subieron a la plataforma, y al escuchar el grito de Yamcha todo comenzó. Sin embargo Gohan no se sentía a gusto, sabía que lo estaban vigilando y honestamente ya estaba harto. Ryder lo vio desconcentrado, y ni lerdo ni perezoso se le fue encima. Su fuerte puñetazo se estrelló directamente contra la mejilla de Gohan, el sonido seco del impacto se escuchó.

– ¡Maldición! –Ryder retrocedió sujetándose la mano, por más que trató no pudo extender los dedos, fue como si hubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillos – ¿de qué tienes hecha la cara?

– ¿Qué? –Gohan pestañeó un par de veces, ahora su mente estaba en la pelea.

Los espectadores se mantuvieron en silencio, el combate no llevaba ni un minuto y ya estaba detenido. Ryder se arrodilló adolorido sin moverse, Yamcha vio al maestro preguntándole con la mirada qué debía hacer, pero el oponente del príncipe se adelantó a su pregunta.

– Me rindo, me rindo–exclamó soportando el dolor–creo que tengo la mano rota.

Decepcionante, así catalogó el público el pobre enfrentamiento. Una lucha que no duró más de unos segundos, pero lo que sí generó esa pelea fue una pregunta clave. Cómo era posible que un peleador se fracturara la mano con sólo un puñetazo al rostro de su rival, eso simplemente no era normal, no tenía una explicación evidente.

– Yo lo siento mucho–fue lo único que Gohan atinó a decir, mientras Ryder era enviado a la enfermería.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –Videl se preguntó.

* * *

El último combate de la primera ronda ya había iniciado, Sewashi arremetía repetidas veces contra Ashler. Los espectadores a diferencia de la pelea anterior, disfrutaban de una contienda que ya llevaba más de ocho minutos. Sewashi era un chico ágil, no era muy corpulento pero eso lo reemplazaba con velocidad.

Ashler era lo opuesto, alto y musculoso pero muy lento. Sewashi constantemente se escurría de sus ataques, manteniendo la distancia con su rival. El encuentro continuó prolongándose, haciendo que Sewashi se agotara muy rápido, estar saltando y corriendo por toda la plataforma le pasó la factura.

Viendo la oportunidad, Ashler reinició su contraataque el cual no fue detenido por ninguna contramedida de su cansado adversario. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Sewashi fue haciendo una serie de saltos hacia atrás para alejarse, tal cosa también hizo que Ashler fuera al borde del ring al perseguirlo.

– ¡Ya perdiste! –Ashler disparó un derechazo que dio en el pecho de Sewashi.

Sewashi parecía derrotado, pero en un segundo se sujetó del brazo extendido de su contendiente enganchándose de él. Ashler luchó por quitárselo, pero Sewashi quien mantenía sus pies en el filo de la plataforma saltó atrapando su otro brazo con sus piernas. Con una improvisada maniobra le arrebató su centro de gravedad, es decir, lo desestabilizó y ahora era Ashler quien caía. Pero tal movimiento desesperado fue la perdición para ambos, ya que sin poder evitarlo salieron de la zona de lucha.

– ¡Están fuera, ambos participantes están fuera de la plataforma! –gritó Yamcha por el micrófono.

Ese resultado sólo consiguió complicar la organización del torneo, se suponía que el ganador entre Sewashi y Ashler se enfrentaría en la siguiente ronda a Gohan, pero por haber perdido los dos, el pelinegro se quedó sin un rival definido. El plan de Yamcha para ver qué tan bueno es peleando Gohan se estaba truncando, primero en su pelea no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar nada, y ahora esto.

– Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer–propone el maestro Roshi.

– Está bien lo haremos así, nada salió como pensé–respondió el ex beisbolista.

Todos esperaban por la determinación de los organizadores de cómo continuar, sobre todo los competidores.

– Como ya pudieron ver, en el cuarto combate de la ronda de clasificación no hubo un ganador–Yamcha anunció–a causa de esto, hemos determinado darle el pase a Gohan directamente a la final sin tener que disputar la semifinal, pero en cuanto a la otra semifinal, ésta sí se deberá realizar con normalidad, así que vamos sin más retrasos a la pelea de Shapner Shamuka contra Videl Satán, cuyo ganador luchará con Gohan en la final.

La audiencia del torneo detonó en gritos, no era para menos, no todos los días se puede ver a dos prometidos enfrascarse en una pelea. Mr. Satán desde su asiento preferencial, miraba en silencio y fijamente a los competidores. El alcalde y campeón mundial esperaba que ella disminuyera su ímpetu, y aceptara su compromiso matrimonial, lo que él no sospechaba eran los planas tan atrevidos de su hija.

– ¡Comiencen con el combate!

Shapner no tardó en atacar impulsivamente, al tenerla cerca lanzó varias patadas en un ritmo veloz, Videl las bloqueaba con su mano una a la vez. La joven también utilizó el mismo movimiento, y con eso consiguió alejar a Shapner de ella. Pero, el rubio recordando la orden de Mr. Satán reinició sus ataques.

Videl dio un giro sobre sí a su vez que Shapner la envestía, el pie de ella lo golpeó en la cara y con eso lo hizo besar el suelo. Los espectadores la alabaron, y así formó una sonrisa retadora que molestó a su prometido tirado en el piso. Shapner se levantó de a poco, y enfadado por la expresión de mofa en la cara de Videl contraatacó.

– ¡Ahhhh! –él lanzó otro puntapié, ella lo volvió a detener a lo que Shapner respondió enviando un puñetazo que fue desviado por el brazo izquierdo de la luchadora. Videl con su mano libre lo conectó en el estómago, en milisegundos lo golpeó en la cara, en el pecho, y lo remató con un codazo a la garganta. Shapner se reclinó hacia delante por el dolor, al verlo vulnerable Videl lo sujetó por su brazo herido y usándolo como palanca lo tiró sobre su hombro.

– ¡Qué impresionante sucesión de ataques, el participante Shapner está en el suelo por segunda ocasión!

Videl al terminar reinstauró su posición de pelea, su auto impuesto novio rodó por la plataforma para ponerse en pie. Shapner frotaba su adolorido brazo, tal como se lo advirtió su suegro, Videl lo atacaría en ese punto sin dudar. Respirando tranquilamente, el yerno del alcalde comenzó a dar pequeños saltos demostrando un buen juego de piernas.

Lentamente se fue aproximando a Videl sin dejar de dar sus saltos, él fingió arrojar golpes para tratar de engañarla y así distraerla. La chica perdió la paciencia–como le era usual–y tomó la iniciativa usando sus piernas para golpearlo. Shapner evadió de buena manera los ataques, manteniendo en todo momento su distancia.

– ¿Qué pasa preciosa, eso es todo?

– ¡Cállate!

Por la provocación de Shapner atacó sin tomar en cuenta su defensa, Shapner al tenerla tan cerca le propinó cuatro golpes muy veloces al rostro, ahora era el turno de Videl de acariciar el suelo. Gohan se inquietó, sabía muy bien que ella tenía lastimada esa parte de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose victorioso, el rubio saludó a los espectadores elevando sus brazos.

Videl se reincorporó e intercambió golpes con él, las manos de ambos se movían tan rápido que hacían silbar al aire que los rodeaba. Ella tuvo éxito al darle varios puñetazos al rostro, pero él no se quedó atrás y la impactó en repetidas ocasiones. Era una lucha pareja, con momentos de ventaja tanto para ella como para él.

– No me obligues a herirte Videl, quiero que el día de nuestra boda estés sin problemas.

– ¡Nunca me casaré contigo, me escuchaste!... ¡nunca!

La cabeza de Shapner rebotaba de un lado a otro, por la acción de los derechazos de Videl. Un líquido espeso le obstruía la nariz, su propia sangre emanaba a consecuencia de los puños de ella. Videl contrajo su pierna derecha lo más que pudo, segundos después la liberó estrellándola en el vientre del chico, tirándolo por tercera vez.

– ¿Reconoces esto? –Videl sacó de entre sus ropas una sortija.

– Sí, es el anillo de compromiso que te di–respondió limpiándose la sangre.

– Bien, no le quites los ojos de encima–ella lo dejó caer al piso, y bajo la mirada del rubio lo aplastó con su pie, el diamante se desprendió de la sortija dejándola irreconocible–considera nuestro compromiso como cancelado, no pienso casarme con un infeliz como tú, que lo sepa el mundo… ¡no me casaré con Shapner! –Gritó y todos la escucharon– ¿me oíste papá? –Ella lo señala con el dedo– ¡no voy a casarme con este granuja!

Las personas presentes se silenciaron para mirar al campeón, los flash de las cámaras fotográficas inmortalizaron el día en que la hija se atrevió a desafiar al padre. Nadie lo creía, Videl Satán en medio de muchas personas dio por terminado su compromiso. Su padre a la distancia, dejó caer el habano que fumaba y contuvo su enfado.

– Todos aman a mi padre, lo idolatran…lo veneran–ella continuó–pero no lo conocen en verdad, manipula las cosas para su conveniencia, se atrevió a obligarme a casarme con un tipo que no soporto y que sólo me genera asco–afirmó evidenciándolo más–mi padre ya ni siquiera entrena, se la pasa fumando y bebiendo en exceso, sale cada semana con una mujer diferente que obviamente sólo lo hace por su dinero y fama.

– ¡Videl! –Mr. Satán gritó desde su asiento– ¡cierra la boca!

– ¡No, eres un embustero!...la codicia te corroe, no te bastó tener una ciudad con tu nombre, querías adueñarte de ella también… ¿o acaso me equivoco señor alcalde?–cuestionó con mucho sarcasmo.

Ni Yamcha, ni el maestro Roshi, ni Bulma, en fin, nadie se esperaba tales palabras. Gohan en el fondo sonrió, ella dio por concluido el compromiso matrimonial, sin embargo, disimuló su alegría y continuó escuchando las verdades que Videl sacaba a la luz. Para algunos, escuchar tales acusaciones hizo que su héroe se cayera del pedestal donde lo tenían.

Mr. Satán decidió abandonar las instalaciones deportivas, no quería agravar las cosas, su imagen fue atacada salvajemente, y eso podría afectar su mandato ahora que es el alcalde. Muchos lo vieron irse, el director de la preparatoria intentó persuadirlo sin embargo él se negó. El campeón no respondió con palabras, pero con la mirada que le dio a su hija ella entendió perfectamente lo que significaba: nos veremos luego, esto no se queda así.

Shapner se puso de pie, él vio la oportunidad de atacarla al verla decir más cosas de su padre y de su persona. Tomándola por sorpresa, posó su mano en su hombro ante esto ella interrumpió sus afirmaciones y se volteó. Un descomunal puñetazo se precipitó contra su rostro, tal golpe, le abrió un corte en el labio que se inflamó y dejó correr su sangre.

– ¡Ya basta de tanta palabrería Videl!

La joven encorvó su espalda y con esa energía al ser liberada saltó, haciendo que las plantas de sus pies se apoyaron en el piso. En cierto punto su ahora ex novio tenía razón, ya dijo todo lo que quería, era tiempo que castigar a ese tipo por las cosas que le ha hecho. Videl con el dorso de su mano retiró la sangre de su boca, cómo iba a disfrutar escucharlo gritar de dolor.

– No creas que he olvidado lo de ayer, lo recuerdo muy bien.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No finjas, quisiste abusar de mí en tu coche…pero no te preocupes no se lo he dicho a mi papá, pero no necesito que él se encargue de ti, yo puedo hacerlo–con su rabia renacida, se disparó contra él.

Ella estaba como loca–así lo describía Shapner–sus puños parecían haberse multiplicado por diez, el rubio bloqueaba algunos pero otros sí lo tocaban. Un puñetazo a la mandíbula casi lo tumba, pero eso sólo fue el comienzo de su inevitable final. Con un rodillazo al estómago lo inclinó hacia delante, al tenerlo en esa posición caminó hacia él para darle otro golpe con la rodilla, esta vez a la cabeza.

Tambaleante, caminando de un lado a otro, así estaba el hombre que casi se convierte en su marido. La guerrera con ojos azules empezó a dar pequeños saltos con sus pies, al tener el impulso suficiente se precipitó contra él, sus tonificadas piernas le dieron la propulsión necesaria. Todo su cuerpo se movió por instinto, era como si estuviera en piloto automático.

Dando un giro acrobático en el aire, Videl le dio una patada tremenda que impactó en el antebrazo derecho de Shapner, el rubio no pudo detener el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios. La hija del campeón no midió su fuerza, y su ataque le rompió el brazo a Shapner. Al liberarse de la ira ciega que la dominaba, se viró sobre sus pies y vio lo que hizo.

Shapner gritaba a todo pulmón tirado en el suelo, por varios segundos todos se quedaron petrificados mirando, tiempo después varios maestros se levantaron de sus sillas para socorrerle. Videl se quedó como una estatua, que lentamente recobraba el movimiento. El maestro Roshi saltó a la plataforma para dar por terminada la lucha, ya nada la ligada a Shapner.

– ¡La ganadora es Videl Satán! –Yamcha les anunció a los espectadores, pero el público no respondió.

La consternación inundó el gimnasio, el amable y nada peligroso torneo escolar ya no tenía nada de amable. Shapner fue sacado en una camilla directo a la enfermería, Gohan permaneció quieto en su lugar. Esto se había salido de control. Videl pasó a su lado en silencio, él prefirió no decir nada. No era un buen momento.

– Gohan.

– Si Videl.

– Mi respuesta es un sí.

– ¿Un sí?

– Claro, tenemos una cita pendiente, no lo vayas a olvidar–sin decir nada se alejó un poco, nunca antes había sentido tanta paz.

– Por supuesto, no la olvidaré.

– Nuestro siguiente combate, y por lo tanto la final del torneo–Yamcha habló otra vez–será entre Videl Satán contra Son Gohan, dentro de diez minutos veremos la pelea que definirá al campeón o campeona de esta competición.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, casi se olvidan de ese pequeño pero crucial detalle. Después de todo, están en un torneo. Ya tendrán tiempo para darse halagos y demás cosas, pero ahora lo que se darían son golpes en el ring. Irónicamente la primera cita de los padres de Gohan fue una pelea, y tal parece que las tendencias se heredan.

* * *

Aislada y remota, así ha sido desde sus comienzos la Tierra del Fuego. Con la reconstrucción del castillo luego del incendio que lo consumió, el reino entero fue también reconstituido tanto en su forma de gobierno como en sus dominios territoriales. A la joven reina le molestaba la idea de la incursión de extranjeros a su territorio, así que en los límites del reino ordenó edificar una gran muralla.

Los habitantes comunes continuaban con su vida cotidiana: agricultores, herreros, artesanos, panaderos, ganaderos, taberneros y demás, todos viviendo dentro de las gruesas murallas de piedra del reino. Mientras la monarquía asistía a banquetes y a bailes con los líderes de otros reinos, los plebeyos se divertían a su manera en las posadas y tabernas.

Durante las noches, las cantinas se llenaban rebosantes de actividad donde la cerveza se derramaba de los jarrones. Precisamente en una de las varias posadas del reino, una figura cubierta completamente entró escoltada por otro individuo. Los demás presentes en la taberna los miraron por unos segundos, antes de dedicarse de nuevo a sus bebidas. A pesar de no ser de noche, la cantina estaba considerablemente llena.

– ¡Más te vale que esto funcione Oolong! –susurró levemente.

– Tranquila mi reina, todo saldrá bien sólo confíe en mí–respondió el cerdo, quien usando su poder de transformación se camuflaba con otra apariencia.

Oolong acompañó a Milk hacia la barra, donde el tabernero les preguntó qué deseaban beber, el cerdo fue directo al grano y cuestionó dónde estaban las personas que buscaban. El cantinero miró algo desconfiado a esos dos individuos, uno se ocultaba por completo con una túnica mientras que el otro parecía estar muy ansioso.

Al decirles lo que querían, los dos desconocidos y singulares sujetos se marcharon. Oolong y Milk ingresaron en una de las habitaciones de la posada, donde dos personas los esperaban algo impacientes. Una vez dentro, Oolong ya no pudo contener más tiempo su transformación y regresó a su forma porcina, Milk por su parte, miró en silencio a los dos sujetos frente a ella, al hacerlo, trajo de regreso a su mente las palabras del cerdo sobre Gohan:

– _¡Habla sino quieres que te hornee, y te sirva a la mesa con una manzana en la boca!_ –Milk furiosa le gritó– _¿dónde está mi hijo?_

– _¡En Ciudad Satán, el príncipe está en Ciudad Satán!_ –respondió muy apresuradamente.

– _¿Ciudad Satán, por qué se marchó a esa ciudad?_

– _Al príncipe le molestó que usted le impusiera una prometida, por eso él decidió buscarla por su cuenta_–le explicó Oolong–_y posiblemente sea una plebeya._

– _¡Está buscando a su prometida!... ¡pero él no puede casarse con cualquier chica!_ –Exclamó indignada la soberana–_Gohan debe contraer nupcias con una dama digna del trono, y no cualquier plebeya que se encuentre._

– _Gohan logró entrar en una escuela de esa ciudad para conocer chicas y buscar a su esposa, además para esconder su linaje real, se hace pasar por un chico pobre, vive en un modesto apartamento y trabaja en un restaurante_–él terminó de narrarle.

– _¡Esto no tiene nombre, Gohan ha humillado a su propia familia!_ –Milk casi no puede hablar por el enfado–_ ¡cómo puede rebajarse, sus acciones no tienen perdón!... ¡iré yo misma a traerlo!_

– _¡No mi reina, Goku y los demás le avisarían!_ –Oolong la interrumpió–_ellos se comunican con Gohan por medio de cartas, durante todos estos meses le han ayudado a esconderle la verdad a usted._

– _¡Goku!_

– _Sí, debe actuar con sigilo o Gohan se enterará que usted lo sabe todo._

– _Es verdad, si yo me marcho ellos le avisarán_–la reina caminó en círculos en su habitación, y fue allí, al verla pensativa que el cerdito usó su mejor carta.

– _Para traer a Gohan no es necesario que vaya usted personalmente, podría enviar a alguien en su lugar que se encargue de todo con discreción._

– _¿Pero a quién puedo enviar?...ya no puedo confiar en nadie del reino._

– _Si me lo permite, conozco a un par de hermanos que podrían hacer el trabajo…se especializan en atrapar __fugitivos_, son cazarrecompensas. 

– _¿Cazarrecompensas?_

– _Sí, puedo arreglar un encuentro si le agrada la idea. _

La reina se volteó en silencio, su hijo no era ningún criminal como para ser atrapado de esa manera, pero, él se burló de su confianza, se ocultó por meses en una ciudad haciéndose pasar por alguien que no es, y lo que la enfurecía más, era que Gohan se atrevió a buscar él mismo a su prometida, a una chica que no es de la nobleza, y ella no permitiría que una plebeya tome su lugar como reina, por más que le doliera, si era la única forma de hacerlo, que así sea.

– _Hazlo_–respondió secamente.

– _Como usted diga, pero antes me gustaría __pedirle_ algo si me lo permite.

Mientras corría para preparar la reunión, él festejó que la reina haya concedido su petición, la cual consistía en darle parte de sus prendas. Milk ofendida y altamente furiosa aceptó, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era Gohan. Y justamente allí estaba, a punto de hacer lo que creía correcto. Ambos cazarrecompensas la miraban esperando sus palabras, Milk algo ansiosa suspiró, pero no daría marcha atrás, aclaró su garganta y habló sin tapujos.

– El cerdo nos ha dicho que quiere contratarnos.

– Sí, necesito de sus servicios, por lo que sé son buenos en su trabajo.

– No somos buenos, somos excelentes–respondió uno de los caza fugitivos–pero como comprenderá, no hacemos nada gratis.

– Evidentemente–replicó la reina–el dinero no es un problema, les pagaré generosamente por sus acciones.

– Me parece bien, mi nombre es Diecisiete y ella es mi hermana Dieciocho.

– ¿Diecisiete, Dieciocho…qué clase de nombres son esos?

– Nuestros nombres son lo de menos, lo que realmente importa son nuestras habilidades.

– ¿Qué quiere que hagamos por usted? –preguntó Dieciocho.

– Mi hijo Gohan está en Ciudad Satán, quiero que lo traigan de regreso cuánto antes.

– ¿Vivo o muerto? –cuestionó Diecisiete.

– ¡Vivo por supuesto, lo quiero con vida! –respondió molesta–Gohan deberá tomar su lugar en el trono, y la mujer que lo acompañe el resto de su vida no será ninguna plebeya… ¡eso jamás, no lo permitiré!

– De acuerdo, iremos a esa ciudad y lo traeremos para usted–dijo Dieciocho–pero acordemos el precio.

Milk sacó de entre sus ropas un pesado costal el cual le arrojó a Diecisiete, el cazarrecompensas pudo escuchar como las monedas resonaban al golpearse unas con otras.

– Les doy dos mil monedas de oro como adelanto, cuando lo traigan les daré otras dos mil–asegura la reina.

– Cuatro mil monedas de oro por atrapar a un príncipe heredero al trono me parece muy poco–Dieciocho le dijo.

– Estoy de acuerdo, ofrezca más o no lo haremos.

– Está bien, en total les pagaré diez mil monedas de oro…pero deberán traerlo sano y salvo ante mí.

– Partiremos a Ciudad Satán mañana a primera hora.

– No se vayan a confiar, mi hijo es un experto luchador…mi esposo lo entrenó–expresó orgullosamente.

– No se preocupe, nosotros sabremos defendernos de él–Dieciocho contestó–somos dos contra uno.

– Se los advierto, no lo vayan a lastimar porque si lo hacen yo…

– Le prometo que lo verá con vida cuando lo traigamos, pero si es necesario luchar con él con todas nuestras fuerzas…no dudaremos en hacerlo–Diecisiete dijo con dureza, a la reina no le gustó su tono de voz insolente.

Oolong vio a los dos mercenarios ponerse de pie para estar cara a cara con Milk, Diecisiete extendió su mano a la reina quien respondió sólidamente al saludo. Y así con ese simple gesto, la reina pactó con los mercenarios. El método no era del todo de su agrado, pero Gohan no le dejó más opción que esa. Su reino, su familia, y su honor se debían mantener completamente intactos.

Milk les dio una breve descripción de su hijo, sus costumbres y gustos. Los cazarrecompensas ahora tenían una idea de contra quién lucharían, era un chico fuerte que tuvo el valor de desobedecer a su estricta madre. En sus manos sostuvieron una fotografía de Gohan, a partir de ese momento sus ojos escudriñarían cada rincón hasta dar con él. El joven heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego, ya tenía sobre su cabeza un enorme letrero de:

Se busca.

**Fin Capítulo Veinte **

Debo disculparme por la demora pero he estado un poco ocupado, espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Me siento muy feliz al ver que esta humilde historia ha llegado a los veinte capítulos, cuando la inicié no pensé llegar tan lejos. Igualmente, les agradezco a todos por darme el regalo de superar los cien comentarios.

Sé que otros autores o autoras me superan en capítulos, pero aún así me siento complacido al mirar hasta donde he llegado, porque jamás en mi vida había imaginado ser capaz de escribir algo y mucho menos que fuera del agrado de otras personas. Lo repito, les estoy humildemente agradecido por darme sus opiniones o por incluirme en sus favoritos.

Para finalizar, les doy las gracias por sus opiniones en el capítulo anterior a: Artemisa-Cazadora, Lms, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Misora Naomi, FxRobalino, Jhung Natsuki, Videl Tateishi, Lila123, Kity Patitas Suaves, Oyuki Chan, Anonymus, Xzettax, Fanofsaiyanprince, Sxx18, My2, Ffadde, Aino 1999 y a Yosey.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 21**

Eran buenos tiempos, ni la policía ni los fiscales se atrevían a tocarlos. Los mafiosos y pandilleros reinaban en las calles, los jueces lo pensaban dos veces antes de dictar una sentencia contra ellos. Si remotamente fueran arrestados, sus abogados no tardaban más de unas horas en sacarlos. La justicia no existía, la ciudad le pertenecía al crimen organizado.

– _¡Los quiero a todos en sus puestos, esto se pondrá divertido!_ –exclamó Rock.

Empezó como un simple ladrón, asaltaba a transeúntes en las calles o simplemente robaba automóviles. Con el tiempo se unió a una pandilla, de trabajar solo pasó a delinquir organizadamente. Fueron robos pequeños, asaltos a supermercados o a autobuses, la policía lo atrapaba varias veces, pero eso no amedrentó sus deseos de dinero fácil.

Con el tiempo Rock llamó la atención de un reconocido mafioso de la ciudad, Cassius Gambino. Una vez dentro del círculo de Gambino, Rock obtuvo una gran cantidad de dinero y de armamento. Su recién adquirida autoridad como subalterno de Gambino, le otorgó el respeto y miedo de sus hombres, que cada vez eran más.

– _Gambino estará bien protegido, estén alertas pero sobre todo…no lo arruinen._

Pero Rock pronto quiso más que sólo ser el hombre que hacía el trabajo sucio de Gambino, él quiera ser mucho más que eso. Sabía que era un movimiento peligroso, aún así tenía el valor de morder la mano que le dio de comer. Cassius usaba la fachada de ser un simple inversionista, con esa cortina de humo lograba lavar el dinero que ganaba de sus no tan legales inversiones.

Mientras él se sentaba a contar sus ganancias, Rock y sus hombres eliminaban a la competencia de Gambino, cada rival muerto significaba un billete más en sus bolsillos. Y fue precisamente al ver esa gran cantidad de dinero, que Rock no dudó en ejecutar su plan de derrocamiento. Todo el poder, todo lo que Gambino poseía estaba ahora en manos del destino, la moneda ya fue lanzada…ahora de qué lado va a caer.

– _Jimbo ve y corta la energía, Slimjim asegúrate de tomar el helicóptero en el tejado…quiero todo cubierto_–Rock le dio instrucciones a sus dos hombres de mayor confianza.

Rock entró por la entrada principal del edificio con normalidad, los demás secuaces de Gambino lo conocían así que no hicieron preguntas. Muchos ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada, Rock era un hombre alto y musculoso, nadie se atrevería a pararse frente a él para enfrentarlo…nadie, excepto el mismo Gambino.

Era de noche, el edificio pertenecía a una supuesta firma de inversionistas, durante el día dicho lugar se llenaba de actividad con hombres de negocios entrando y saliendo a la vez. Sin embargo, al haber caído el sol, el edificio corporativo fue silenciándose poco a poco. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que entraron, para Rock y sus hombres, todo iba según lo esperado.

Gambino se encontraba en su oficina, en la parte más alta del edificio de treinta pisos desde donde tenía una excelente vista de toda la ciudad. Rock subió en el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso, al salir del elevador miró su reloj en unos segundos se debían apagar las luces, todos sus pasos fueron planeados y medidos.

Cassius conversaba por teléfono, cuando en ese instante tanto las líneas telefónicas como las eléctricas fueron desconectadas, dejando en penumbras al edificio entero. El mafioso al verse rodeado de oscuridad, supuso que algo no andaba bien y sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar a la distancia el sonar de los disparos.

Los hombres de Rock intercambiaban proyectiles con los secuaces de Gambino, quien precisamente iluminaba su visión con una débil linterna a su vez que apuntaba hacia al frente con su arma. Hasta este punto de la confrontación, el mafioso aún desconocía la identidad de los atacantes ya que nadie conocido por él–como creía–se atrevería a atacarle de tal manera.

– _¿Gambino es usted?_

– _¿Qué diablos está pasando Rock?_ –le cuestionó al iluminarlo con su linterna.

– _Alguien cortó la energía, están atacando el edificio_–respondió–_será mejor salir cuánto antes._

– _Vamos a la azotea, mi helicóptero nos sacará de aquí._

Rock lo acompañó hacia el tejado, mientras tanto sus hombres terminaban de eliminar la cada vez menor resistencia de los partidarios de Gambino. Ambos criminales llegaron a la azotea, Cassius aún no se había dado cuenta que el causante de dicho ataque estaba parado a su lado. Los dos entraron en la aeronave la cual despegó rápidamente, cosa que le dio una falsa sensación de seguridad a Gambino.

– _Parece que todo ya terminó, pero cuando regrese acabaré con los que se atrevieron a invadir mi edificio_–dijo Gambino, quien notó algo que le molestó– _¿por qué no nos movemos?_

– _No hace falta hacerlo, su viaje ya se acabó_–contestó Rock, quien sacó su arma y le apuntó a su antiguo jefe.

– _¡Fuiste tú!... ¡me traicionas!_

– _Es simplemente la supervivencia del más fuerte, y usted ya pasó a la historia._

– _¡No tienes las agallas para dispararme!_

– _Claro que sí, pero se me ocurre algo mejor que dispararle._

Rock abrió la puerta del helicóptero y una fuerte brisa inundó la cabina, los automóviles y demás objetos se veían diminutos a esa gran altura. Con un simple empujón el mafioso más respetado y temido de la ciudad descendió metro a metro, su cuerpo quedó destrozado al chocar contra el techo de un automóvil. Los días de Cassius Gambino se terminaron.

Al morir Gambino todo el territorio que controlaba se fragmentó, otros mafiosos vieron la oportunidad de adquirir más terreno por lo que comenzaron con una sangrienta guerra que bañó las calles de Ciudad Satán. La policía no era capaz de detener semejante ola de violencia, pero tan repentina como inició así terminó.

Rock tomó lo que quedó del poder de Gambino para sí mismo, y rebautizó su organización criminal con el nombre de la banda Red Shark, que a diferencia de los mafiosos tradicionales quienes ocultaban sus crímenes con falsas fachadas, él daba la cara proclamándose culpable de cada robo y asalto que sus hombres ejecutaban.

Durante aquellos días, ni la policía ni nadie se atrevían a tocarlo. Todos los que intentaban delatarlo o testificaban contra él, terminaban muertos. No obstante, Rock y la banda Red Shark no eran los únicos que operaban en Ciudad Satán. Una misteriosa mujer que salió de la nada empezó con sus propias operaciones delictivas, una vez más se avecinaba una guerra entre bandas.

Aquella mujer de brillante cabello rubio inicialmente se limitaba a estafar y a arreglar apuestas en casinos, pero con el tiempo fue expandiendo sus delitos al robar bancos y demás sitios. La banda Blue Shadow como fue conocida fue ganando territorio, el cual rivalizaba en tamaño al de la pandilla de Rock.

Ambas organizaciones de criminales lucharon por más territorio, pero irónicamente los rivales compartían un enemigo en común. Una entrometida chica, hija del hombre más famoso de Ciudad Satán sintió el impulso de combatir a cada malhechor de su ciudad. Al principio era vista como un mal chiste, como una amenaza menor, pero aquella adolescente con el tiempo se transformó en un verdadero problema.

Videl Satán se convirtió en un símbolo, un emblema que enseñaba que no se debía temer a los criminales. La policía pronto le dio todo su apoyo, la ciudad entró en una etapa de limpieza nunca antes vista. Fue tanto su éxito, que las celdas en las prisiones comendaban a escasear. En un par de ocasiones, Videl estuvo a punto de arrestar a Rock y a Lunch pero siempre se les escapaban por poco.

La policía, los fiscales y jueces que no se atrevían a tocarlos, ahora no dudaban en perseguirles hasta confinarlos en prisión para siempre. Los pandilleros que solían caminar con impunidad a plena luz del día, se debieron ocultar para planificar sus crímenes clandestinamente. Los alguna vez rivales a muerte, se volcaron uno al otro formando la alianza de criminales más grande jamás vista, con un único propósito: eliminar a Videl Satán.

Sin embargo, paradójicamente aquella alianza durante los meses que existió nunca cumplió con su propósito. Videl Satán no había muerto, los pandilleros nunca llegaron ni a tocarla. Se limitaron únicamente a vigilarla, a estudiarla, a conocer íntimamente a su enemiga. Para Rock esta coalición no tenía sentido, Lunch por su parte se limitaba a ejecutar planes que no conseguían eliminar a la hija del ahora alcalde.

Cuando se anunció que Videl ya no ayudaría a la policía, Rock creyó que su alianza con Lunch ya no tenía caso, pero sabía que separarse sólo los haría confrontarse uno contra el otro una vez más, pero ahora tenían a un nuevo adversario mucho más difícil que Videl…el Gran Saiyaman. Un hombre con poderes sobrehumanos, que no puede ser herido por ninguna arma convencional, era ahora él, el enemigo a vencer.

– ¿Por qué tan callado? –preguntó Lunch.

– ¿Cómo destruyes algo indestructible? –contestó con una pregunta.

– Haciendo a lo invulnerable…vulnerable.

* * *

El asombro aún los dominaba, nadie se esperaba presenciar tal acontecimiento, la hija se rebeló contra el padre desenmascarándolo frente a todos. Su flamante campeón y alcalde, el líder de su ciudad, escapó ante los ojos de todos por las afirmaciones de Videl. Todos los espectadores seguían recordando aquellas palabras:

– _Todos aman a mi padre, lo idolatran…lo veneran_–afirmó Videl–_pero no lo conocen en verdad, manipula las cosas para su conveniencia, se atrevió a obligarme a casarme con un tipo que no soporto y que sólo me genera asco_–continuó hablando–_mi padre ya ni siquiera entrena, se la pasa fumando y bebiendo en exceso, sale cada semana con una mujer diferente que obviamente sólo lo hace por su dinero y fama._

¿Podría ser cierta tal afirmación?

Todo tenía que ser mentira, Mr. Satán era una persona ejemplar que le trajo prosperidad a Ciudad Satán, las palabras de Videl tenían que ser falsas. La prensa siempre mostró al campeón como un hombre honesto, pero sobre todo como un buen padre. Videl siempre fue muy reservada con su vida privada, todo lo contrario a su padre quien salía en primera plana casi todos los días.

Mientras que el público aún pensaba sobre lo dicho por la pelinegra, ella se mantenía alejada de todos, las manos le temblaban por la ansiedad, era una mujer libre, ya no se tenía que preocupar por casarse con aquel presumido embustero, que ahora mismo debe estar gritando como niña por su brazo roto.

Sin duda se había metido en problemas, su padre está furioso y no imagina qué hará para castigarla por sus palabras. También lejos de todos, Gohan esperaba que los diez minutos que lo separaban de su pelea con Videl pasaran pronto, sin embargo otra cosa lo inquietaba, varios pares de ojos lo miraban desde el comienzo de la competencia, y tal situación ya lo estaba cansando.

Anteriormente había percibido la inusual energía del anciano que actúa como árbitro, además su nombre le era levemente conocido, sabía que lo había escuchado antes pero no estaba del todo seguro. Gohan decidió dejar de lado a aquellas personas, se concentraría en Videl, después de todo por ella estaba allí.

– ¡Muy bien, el descanso ya terminó! –Yamcha anunció gritando– ¡daremos inicio con la gran final del torneo!

Gohan quien se mantenía reclinado en una pared comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma, Videl también avanzó en la misma dirección. Ella recordaba como el anterior oponente de Gohan se fracturó la mano con sólo tocarlo, él comprendía la peligrosidad de las patadas de Videl capaces de destrozar huesos; a pesar de no saber usar el ki.

– A mi derecha se encuentra la hija del actual alcalde de la ciudad, conocida por haber sido por mucho tiempo el temor de los criminales…ella es Videl Satán–afirmó Yamcha presentando a los finalistas–y a mi izquierda está su oponente, se trata de un destacado estudiante quien obtuvo calificación perfecta en los examen de admisión de la preparatoria, con ustedes Son Gohan.

Los dos participantes se colocaron uno frente al otro, para los dos, dicho torneo ya no tenía ningún sentido, Videl al fin se liberó de Shapner y Gohan quien creía que pelearía con el rubio, vio que dicha lucha no será posible. Yamcha una vez más reiteró las reglas del combate, sin obtener la atención de los participantes.

– ¡Qué comience el combate final! –exclamó el antiguo novio de Bulma.

Silenciosamente se posicionaron en sus respectivas posturas de pelea, mientras intercambiaban miradas. Ambos estaban ansiosos, querían salir de allí lo más pronto posible, los ojos de los espectadores eran como taladros en sus cabezas, deseaban soledad para reacomodar ideas. El ganador final no importaba, entre más rápido termine todo mejor.

Videl fue la primera en atacar, lanzó un puñetazo al rostro que Gohan esquivó fácilmente desplazándose hacia un costado. Ella continuó con la persecución aprovechando la amplitud de la plataforma, aunque Gohan se limitaba a únicamente eludir sus arremetidas. Los espectadores los seguían con sus ojos, los primeros dos minutos de la pelea fue poco emocionante.

Gohan no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, pero respetaba el orgullo de peleadora de Videl, por eso quiso darle una pelea digna en la cual el ganador no era importante, así que fue lentamente respondiendo a la ofensiva de la mujer. Quien se fue olvidando de los demás, y se concentró únicamente en Gohan, por unos instantes se sintió como si fueran los únicos en aquel lugar.

La hija del campeón y alcalde disparó una patada, Gohan se agachó haciendo que la pierna de ella pasara por arriba de él, se levantó rápidamente y contraatacó con un puñetazo que Videl bloqueó con el antebrazo derecho. Ella saltó y dio una pirueta elegante en el aire, pero cuando su puño parecía tocar la barbilla de Gohan, este atrapó su mano inmovilizándola.

– ¡Diablos! –dijo molesta ante lo ocurrido.

Sin soltarla, Gohan la lanzó sobre su hombro aunque ella logró caer firmemente en el suelo sin problemas. Yamcha seguía narrando la lucha, aunque se impacientaba por ver más de las habilidades ocultas del chico quien seguía conteniéndose mucho en la pelea. Pero tal lucha le hizo recordar la última vez que vio a Goku, al igual que en aquella ocasión tanto Gohan como Goku, luchaban sin lastimar a su adversaria.

Tomando la iniciativa, Gohan se arrojó contra ella atacándola con una seguidilla de puñetazos rápidos, su idea no era golpearla directamente, sino, confundirla con su velocidad. Videl sentía como los puños de Gohan pasaban a milímetros de su rostro, más ninguno la golpeó, sin embargo ella intentaba esquivarlos con mucha dificultad.

Sin que ella lo notara, la estrategia de Gohan funcionaba, al tratar de evadir sus ataques Videl se acercaba cada vez más al borde del ring, pronto se detuvo al sentir con sus pies el final de la plataforma. Por un instante se sintió derrotada y cerró sus ojos, los segundos pasaron y no sintió nada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Se preguntó a sí misma, cuando sus pupilas de color zafiro miraron, Gohan estaba en el centro de la plataforma de espaldas– ¿por qué no siguió atacándome?

Aún sin comprender sus acciones corrió hacia él para atacarlo, aceleró lo más que pudo y en el momento adecuado lanzó una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza de Gohan, pero en ese instante el chico se reclinó escapando de ella. Videl se volteó incrédula, cómo escapó de su ataque si estaba de espaldas. Un gruñido de frustración salió de su boca, aquel joven de cabellos puntiagudos era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

La ansiedad y molestia del principio fue desapareciendo para ambos, quienes en el fondo comenzaban a entretenerse con la pelea. Gohan se dio cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para medir el potencial de Videl, tal vez más adelante en el futuro, él le pueda enseñar una que otra cosa útil, como por ejemplo aquella energía conocida por muy pocos humanos: el ki.

Continuando con su prueba, Gohan arremetió contra ella con un derechazo que Videl bloqueó con su antebrazo, aprovechando su proximidad con él, respondió con un rodillazo que Gohan detuvo con su mano. Ella comenzó a exasperarse ante su nula ofensiva, era una lucha algo trabada donde no parecía ver un claro ganador.

– Esa chica me recuerda a…–Bulma reclinó su barbilla en su mano, la rabia que se miraba en los ojos de Videl era similar a la Milk, cuando años atrás ella luchó contra Goku–sí, definitivamente es como ella.

Videl recordó las palabras del árbitro del torneo en su pelea pasada, ante esto cambió su estilo de pelea dejando de usar golpes directos para emplear ataques más rápidos. Gohan disparó un puñetazo que la joven esquivó encorvando el cuerpo hacia atrás, al reincorporarse la pelinegra atacó con una ráfaga veloz de golpes con las palmas abiertas.

Con el brazo derecho Gohan bloqueó una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que utilizó la pierna del mismo lado para patearla en el abdomen. El público notó como la intensidad iba en aumento poco a poco, los jóvenes participantes estaban demostrando una gran agilidad al momento de efectuar sus movimientos.

– Sé que puedes hacer las cosas mucho mejor, no te contengas–Yamcha murmuró deseando ver alguna técnica sobrehumana por parte de Gohan, si era hijo de Goku debía utilizar la misma destreza de lucha que él, pero el chico no estaba reaccionando como él esperaba.

Ambos se movían por todo el ring, el fluido desplazamiento de sus brazos y piernas era casi coreográfico. Videl saltó y cayó sobre Gohan enganchando sus piernas en su cuello, la peleadora usó todo su cuerpo como un fulcro y arrojó al joven Son en el aire. Gohan logró caer de pie, pero no pudo ni respirar porque Videl continuó con su ofensiva.

Gohan la esperó y la detuvo al sostener sus manos, con sus dedos entrelazados se empujaron uno al otro. A Videl le pareció que peleaba contra una pared, por más que trató de moverlo no pudo. Ella liberó una de sus manos y recurrió nuevamente a sus piernas, propinando un fuerte puntapié. Su rival aún sosteniéndola por su otra mano la alzó en el aire, entorpeciendo su intento de ataque.

El tiempo siguió pasando, Yamcha consultó su cronómetro viendo que al combate sólo le quedaban tres minutos de vida. Toda la pelea fue física, ninguno empleó el ki para nada, Videl porque no sabía que existía y Gohan para ocultar su verdadero poder. El cansancio pesaba más para ella, quien luchó anteriormente contra rivales que la exigieron mucho, Gohan era otra historia.

Estaban en el borde de la plataforma una vez más, en aquel instante él sintió otro poder muy grande que no reconoció. A lo lejos un hombre de baja estatura pero con un peculiar peinado los veía muy enfadado, Gohan se percató que el ki de ese individuo sobrepasaba el suyo, rivalizando el nivel del hombre más fuerte que ha conocido: su padre.

Vegeta estaba molesto por haber perdido su tiempo, aquel torneo era de un nivel sumamente bajo según su opinión. Pero lo que más le enfurecía era la patética pelea que presenciaba, si ese chico era en verdad el hijo de un poderoso guerrero no lo estaba demostrando. Simplemente se hartó de ver tanta estupidez.

Videl sin tener la capacidad de sentir presencias, vio como Gohan se distrajo por un segundo. Ante esto corrió hacia él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y brincó, su patada lo impactó en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo. Absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Yamcha lo vio tirado fuera de la plataforma pero no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después.

– ¡Y la ganadora es Videl Satán! –Gritó Yamcha anunciando el resultado definitivo del torneo– ¡quien se convierte en la primera campeona, del torneo escolar de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja!

Una parte de los espectadores aplaudió el resultado final, otros no lo aceptaron demostrando su descontento con abucheos. Gohan parpadeó un par de veces, no le importaba haber perdido aunque le seguía sorprendiendo la energía de aquel individuo, ese hombre demostraba un gran control sobre su ki, ya que esta ahora se percató de él. Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, él y Videl intercambiaron miradas…esa engorrosa pelea por fin se acabó.

La ceremonia de premiación inició enseguida, revelando las condecoraciones para ambos finalistas. El gran decepcionado fue Yamcha, todo su plan para demostrar definitivamente que Gohan tenía relación con Goku se desplomó, porque el chico no luchó como él lo esperaba. Tenía que haber otra manera de comprobarlo.

– ¡Para el segundo lugar, como reconocimiento le entrego esta medalla! –El director de la preparatoria le entregó su premio como segundo lugar– ¡y para la ganadora del primer torneo de nuestra escuela, hago entrega de este trofeo que la acredita como campeona!

La chica miró sin mucho interés su trofeo, para ella haberse desahogado con su padre era el mejor premio que se le podía otorgar. Sin embargo, un último galardón le esperaba.

– ¡Pero aún hay algo más Videl! –La joven no comprendió del todo– ¡falta algo muy especial!

– ¡Y ciertamente lo es! –de la nada, el antiguo alcalde Mr. Kosuco en compañía del jefe de la policía de Ciudad Satán, aparecieron frente a la adolescente de cabellos negros.

– Videl, durante mucho tiempo ayudaste a mantener limpias las calles de Ciudad Satán, salvaste la vida de muchos inocentes e incluso a varios oficiales de policía–afirmó el jefe del departamento de policía.

– Esta ciudad tiene una gran deuda contigo–continuó hablando el ex alcalde–es por eso, que el departamento de policía te entregará un reconocimiento público por tus acciones, y así todo aquel que venga a nuestra ciudad conocerá la vida y la obra de una jovencita llamada Videl Satán.

Todo estaba planeado, el director de la preparatoria, el antiguo alcalde y el jefe del cuerpo policial habían elaborado dicha sorpresa, la joven agradeció silentemente a los caballeros pero Videl no se quedó para celebrar, tan rápido como pudo se fue de allí sin demora. Los demás espectadores también comenzaban a irse, el evento escolar había finalizado.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan espera! –una mancha pelirroja corrió hacia él, deteniendo al chico cuando pretendía irse de allí.

– ¿Qué quieres Ángela? –preguntó deseoso de marcharse, la mirada de varias personas a lo lejos le molestaban mucho.

– Sé que las cosas no fueron por buen camino, pero te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo–respondió esperanzada después de haber sido rechazada por él– ¿podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

– Ángela, creí haberte dicho que en mí puedes tener a un amigo, pero nada más…

– ¿Hay otra no es así?...es Videl no lo niegues, he notado como la miras.

– ¿Y qué si es así? –cuestionó.

– ¿Pero qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –le interrogó muy molesta–es una hipócrita, egocéntrica, entrometida… ¡ahh no la soporto!

– ¡Mira quién lo dice! –Expresó con un ligero sarcasmo–te comportas como una niña mimada que hace un berrinche cuando no tiene lo que quiere, crees que todos deben estar a tu servicio, piensas que consiguiendo la atención de todos en la escuela serás mejor que los demás, siento pena por ti Ángela–le dijo duramente–vives una falsa vida, sino cambias esa actitud te quedarás sola para siempre.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! –Ella intentó abofetearlo pero él le detuvo la mano antes de tocarlo– ¡esto no se quedará así, no sabes con quién te metes!... ¡no eres más que un pobre diablo, tendrás que tragarte hasta la última de tus palabras!

Gohan la vio alejarse furiosa pero no importaba, ahora no tiene tiempo para la caprichosa pelirroja.

– Me encantan las mujeres, pero en ocasiones no las entiendo–una voz se escuchó por detrás de él– ¿podemos hablar un momento?

– Discúlpeme no quiero ser grosero con usted, pero estoy algo apurado–Gohan trató de irse, pero el anciano no se lo permitió con sus palabras.

– ¿Y cómo está tu padre?... ¿alguna vez te habló de mí? –Gohan se volteó desconcertado–puedes hablar conmigo o con ellos, sabes a quiénes me refiero.

El adolescente se quedó un momento en silencio, ese hombre a primera vista parecía ser una buena persona, además que no podía ignorar el ki que emanaba de él. De todas maneras, le gustaría saber por qué lo vigilaban y qué deseaban saber.

– Vamos a otra parte.

– Como digas.

Y un cálido rayo de sol se reflejó en las gafas oscuras del maestro, segundos más tarde, usando una velocidad sobrehumana ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

– ¡Estúpidos nervios!

Habían pasado un par de días desde el torneo, durante ese tiempo todo pareció volver a su rumbo normal, sin embargo no era más que pura apariencia. La ruptura de Videl y su ahora ex prometido se convirtió en un chisme que pasó de boca en boca, también las afirmaciones de la joven con respecto a su padre se volvieron tema de conversación, algunos la llamaban mentirosa mientras otros le daban el beneficio de la duda.

– Tal vez Ireza tenía razón–murmuró la pelinegra con coletas, al mirar su vestimenta.

A ella nunca le importó mucho su manera de vestir, siempre usó ropa ligera y cómoda que no fuera muy llamativa. Su rubia amiga la intentó convencer para que el día de hoy usara algo distinto, debido a la ocasión especial, oferta que fue rechazada. Pero ahora se preguntaba si tomó la decisión equivocada, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

La escuela además de contar con unas amplias instalaciones educativas, contaba con una gran zona verde para el recreo de sus estudiantes. Y fue allí precisamente, al estar a pocos segundos de la llegada del mediodía, que una muy ansiosa Videl esperaba sentada en una butaca del parque a que él llegara.

Luego de todo lo sucedido en el torneo, Videl se escondió del mundo, sabía que volver a su casa sería por ahora un error, su padre estaría furioso y quién sabe qué hará cuando la vea. Ireza siendo su incondicional amiga le dio hospedaje en su casa por un par de días, mientras se apaciguaban un poco las aguas.

– _¡Sabía que había algo entre ustedes!_ –Videl aún recuerda la emoción que Ireza expresó cuando le habló de su cita con Gohan–_ ¡hasta que al fin se animaron a dar el paso!_

Pero ella no estaba allí para salir con Gohan, sino para estar con otro.

Videl se había ausentado de la preparatoria, siendo Ireza la única que sabía sobre su ubicación. Un día antes, la rubia al recoger unos cuantos libros de su casillero halló una pequeña nota entre sus cosas. La carta no estaba dirigía a ella, sino a la hija del campeón en ese momento ausente. Ireza se llevó la carta con ella, siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en el papel:

_Hola._

_Lamento si soy inoportuno, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor, no abras esta carta, entrégasela a Videl, ella sabe quién soy, yo lo haría pero no sé dónde se encuentra por eso recurro a ti. Te lo agradezco mucho._

Videl debió soportar el intenso interrogatorio de su amiga al respecto, acorralada por las preguntas la chica ojiazul no tuvo más salida que decirle lo poco que sabía sobre su amigo misterio. Un chico que no conoce en persona, pero que en un par de ocasiones le ayudaba con sus deberes escolares pendientes. Al saber un poco sobre el anónimo admirador de Videl, la rubia casi le ordenó abrir la carta y leerla para conocer su contenido:

_Hola Videl._

_Primero te felicito por haber ganado el torneo, __pude verlo todo_ ese día y estuve muy cerca de ti sin que lo supieras. Me alegra enormemente verte libre de ese pomposo engreído, aunque lo compadezco un poco, debe doler tener el brazo roto. 

_Bueno, el motivo real de mi carta se debe a que creo que es el momento de vernos en persona. Te estaré esperando mañana a mediodía en el parque de la preparatoria, confío verte allí. _

_Saludos, y nunca olvides lo hermosa que eres._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Ireza saltó hacia su guardarropa donde comenzó a planificar la vestimenta de Videl. Sin embargo, todas sus propuestas fueron objetadas. Y ahora miraba por millonésima vez su reloj de pulsera, el mediodía había llegado pero su amigo desconocido seguía sin abandonar su anonimato.

– ¿Acaso no vendrá? –se dijo a ella misma–no debí venir aquí, soy una tonta.

Videl un poco molesta pero a la vez triste se levantó con intenciones de irse, pero una hoja de papel vino bailando con la corriente y se posó frente a ella. La chica curiosa se agachó y tomó el papel entre sus delgados dedos, con sus manos enguantadas abrió la nota revelándole unas leves palabras allí escritas:

_¿Qué tienen en común el cielo y el mar?_

_Que ambos tienen el mismo color de tus ojos, un precioso __matiz azul_.

La chica volteó su rostro en varias direcciones, sus coletas se agitaron con el movimiento rebotando de un lado a otro. Ante sus ojos otra nota pasó flotando, ella la atrapó en el aire y la leyó:

_Si realmente quieres __conocerme_, sigue a tu cabello…

Una corriente de aire sopló con fuerza, las ramas de los árboles se sacudieron, sus largas coletas también lo hicieron apuntando en la misma dirección. Videl pronto corrió en esa orientación adentrándose más en el pequeño bosque que adornaba el parque, llegando finalmente al árbol más alto de todos.

Frente al árbol se encontraba una larga sábana blanca extendida en el pasto, una gran canasta también acompañaba a los demás alimentos colocados sobre la tela, pero sus ojos no dejaron de parpadear al ver al chico acostado sobre el césped con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

– ¡Gohan!

El miedo y la inseguridad lo estaban atormentando, qué tal si ella no asistía a su invitación, la simple idea de ser rechazado lo torturaba. Con regocijo percibió su presencia cerca, deseando mantener hasta el final su anonimato la guió paso a paso hacia él, ya no había marcha atrás, el primer escudo que protege su verdadera identidad cayó ese día.

– Videl, al fin llegas–él le sonrió–ponte cómoda.

– ¿Eras tú, todo el tiempo eras tú?

– Siento mucho haberte mentido, pero comprenderás que debía mantener las apariencias–respondió antes de palpar con su mano un par de veces el suelo–ven Videl, siéntate.

– ¿Esto es una broma?

– Claro que no Videl, recuerda que teníamos una cita pendiente–contestó el chico.

La joven se contagió de la calidez de su sonrisa, tomando asiento a su lado bajo la sombra de aquel alto roble. Ella lo miró, se podía ver en sus ojos algo de nerviosismo pero también entusiasmo contenido. Gohan era un joven tímido, pero al tenerla tan cerca de él fue como ser liberado de unas gruesas cadenas.

Fue ese impulso que le provocaba tenerla cerca, que Gohan extendió su brazo y la abrazó por sobre sus hombros. Videl se sintió amada con ese simple gesto, al percibir la compañía del cuerpo masculino de Gohan recordó aquella noche que pasó con el superhéroe enmascarado. Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que paulatinamente las palabras salieran de sus bocas.

– Yo…–ambos hablaron al unísono interrumpiéndose mutuamente, una leve risa salió de ambos, se rieron como un par de niños.

– Creo que querías decirme algo, dilo–señaló Gohan, a su vez de que buscaba algo en el canasto.

– ¿El de las notas eras tú?

– Creo que eso es más que obvio, Videl.

– ¿Pero cómo? –seguía preguntando incrédula.

– Me disculpo por haber violado la privacidad de tu casillero, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarte cara a cara–aseguró Gohan–así que logré averiguar la combinación de tu cerradura, facilitándome las cosas para dejarte mensajes.

– Debo agradecerte tanto, mis calificaciones son un desastre…

– No me debes nada Videl, lo hice con mucho gusto–respondió al entregarla un bocadillo salido de su canasta.

– Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no sé por dónde comenzar–ella afirmó con timidez.

– Pues comienza por el principio.

Videl se aferró a él con fuerza, Gohan gustoso la rodeó con sus brazos. No podía pedir más, estaba con ella a solas, no sentía temor ni duda, nunca antes había sentido tanta confianza en sí mismo. Fue tal su seguridad, que lentamente jugó con sus largos cabellos azabaches sin que ella lo evitara, la chica acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones las dejó salir.

– Me encanta tu cabello–él le susurró muy suavemente, Gohan sintió como ella sonrió contra la piel de su cuello–Videl yo…

Era el momento, podría decirle todo ahora mismo, su verdadera identidad como príncipe y como superhéroe, su misión en esa ciudad, su amor por ella. Pero una preocupación lo abrumó, qué tal si ella lo rechazaba y no deseaba estar con él, tal vez Videl no le correspondería sus sentimientos. Quizás no era conveniente revelarle todo de golpe, era mejor mostrarle la verdad pieza a pieza hasta que la visualice toda como un conjunto.

– Videl yo…te amo–las palabras se le salieron por sí mismas, una silenciosa Videl lo miró sin decir nada. Ella vio fugazmente sus labios, él contempló sutilmente los suyos–ya me escuchaste Videl, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo…

Su amada siguió sumergida en el silencio, Gohan sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza, era como si deseara abandonar su pecho. En ningún momento ella lo rechazó, con algo de lentitud él le acarició el rostro con su mano, delineando con sus dedos cada facción de ese rostro coronado con ojos azules como zafiros.

Él adoró el tono rosa de sus mejillas, mirar a una Videl sonrojada era una vista tan hermosa como ver un amanecer por primera vez. Con cautela colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica quien no lo detuvo en ningún momento, ella percibió la leve humedad de sus labios al tocar los suyos, disfrutó de cada masaje y caricia que su lengua le obsequió a la suya.

La otra palma de Gohan subía y bajaba con delicadeza por su espalda, relajándola cada vez más haciendo que se sumergiera más en su deleite. Fue un beso breve, que pasó de ser inocente a uno audaz. Videl simplemente se dejó acariciar, se dejó besar y tocar, en ese instante se convenció de lo divino que era ser y sentirse mujer.

Al dejar de besarla apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, compartieron ese abrazo por unos minutos hasta que ella lentamente se fue apartando de él. Gohan sintió que bajó al infierno luego de probar el cielo, Videl caminó unos metros mientras se abrazaba ella misma. El príncipe la siguió al verla detenida, él posó su mano en su hombro sintiéndose culpable por la reacción de ella.

– Videl…

– Dilo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Dilo!

– Te amo–volvió a decirlo.

– ¿Cómo puedes amarme sin conocerme? –preguntó con enojo en su voz.

– Sí te conozco Videl, sé quien eres en verdad–Gohan la sujetó por sus hombros con ambas manos–eres una joven valiente, que protegió con su vida a cientos de personas, una chica entregada y determinada pero sobre todo indomable, bella por fuera y fuerte por dentro…serías la Reina de un reino.

Videl volteó su rostro a un costado.

– Me enamoré de ti por tu forma de ser, amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos y labios...tú me diste el valor de poder decirte todo esto, siempre me consideré un cobarde al hablar de chicas…pero eso cambió cuanto me miraste con esos ojos–con calma llevó sus manos de los hombros de ella, hasta su rostro al que masajeaba con sus pulgares–hablo con la verdad, sé que lo sabes...te amo–Gohan intentó besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez Videl se lo impidió.

– Lo siento, es sólo que me siento muy confundida–afirmó la chica–a mí también me gustas, mucho de verdad, pero Gohan hay alguien más.

– ¿Alguien más?

Videl estaba muy desconcertada, sus pensamientos eran un remolino caótico. Ella albergaba amor para Gohan, pero a la vez experimentaba lo mismo por el Gran Saiyaman. Ambos hombres aseguran amarla con todo su ser, los dos la han tenido entre sus brazos…la han acariciado y besado, la han hecho sentirse deseaba y querida.

En la existencia de Videl, tres hombres caminaban a su alrededor cambiando su vida a su manera. Pero ahora dos de los tres se fusionaron en uno sólo, Gohan resultó ser su misterioso admirador. No obstante, el dilema de cuál de los dos debe estar a su lado la persigue. No sabe qué camino tomar, Videl deseaba tanto que el superhéroe y el chico de cabellos negros fueran el mismo hombre.

– ¿Sabes quién es el Gran Saiyaman?

– Claro que lo sé, quién no sabría de él.

– Él también dice amarme, tal como tú me dices amar…–finalmente luego de unos minutos lo miró–pero creo amarlos a los dos…te amo Gohan, pero al Gran Saiyaman también.

Gohan ahogó sus palabras al último segundo, estuvo a punto de decirle que él era el enmascarado. Pero por más que quiso, no fue capaz de revelarle su segunda identidad. Al menos sabía que lo amaba, todo su viaje a esa ciudad, todos los embrollos en los que se metió valían la pena, una parte de su misión estaba completa.

– Pues, lo envidio mucho.

– ¿Por sus poderes?

– No, por el amor que le profesas–rió levemente ante la ironía.

– Podríamos terminar nuestra cita, tengo otras preguntas que hacerte.

– Claro.

Una vez más sobre la sábana, ella al mejor estilo de un fiscal lo interrogó con vehemencia. Ocultando ciertos detalles lo mejor que pudo, Gohan respondió a las preguntas de la chica serenando su curioso ímpetu. Pero sin poder evitarlo, pronto fue Videl quien comenzó a desahogar sus tribulaciones: su padre, Shapner, la fama, el dinero, sus sueños frustrados…ella lo dejó salir todo.

– Al morir mi madre, papá cambió totalmente–continuó relatándole–en varias ocasiones lo encontré con mujeres distintas, todas únicamente interesadas por su fortuna…siempre las odié y ellas a mí.

– Ahora entiendo muchas cosas–comentó el joven– ¿por qué no caminamos un poco por la ciudad?

– Me gusta la idea.

Esa no fue la típica primera cita, donde ambos vestían costosas vestimentas mientras cenaban en un refinado restaurante. Gohan deseaba disfrutar su día con ella, sin excesos innecesarios, simplemente quería estar con ella. Intentaba mostrarle a Videl que se podía ser detallista, sin derrochar dinero.

Durante su paseo por la ciudad, Videl le hizo una última pregunta a Gohan, por qué cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vencerla en el torneo no lo hizo, a lo que el chico respondió diciendo que en esa pelea no luchaba para ganarle sino para probarla. La heroína de Ciudad Satán no entendió del todo sus palabras, pero él continuó afirmando que ella podría mejorar muchísimo si abría su mente a posibilidades que cualquier pensamiento racional creería como trucos, aunque no se lo dijo directamente él se refería al ki.

Irónicamente Videl no notó las miradas y comentarios que las demás personas daban al verla, estaba tan concentrada platicando con Gohan que no les prestó importancia. El chico le contó parcialmente cómo aprendió a luchar, aunque esto sólo reactivó la curiosidad de la justiciera quien deseaba mejorar su técnica, luego de los problemas que recibió en el torneo escolar.

Cruzaron los caminos sin un rumbo definido, solamente caminaban compartiendo de la compañía del otro. El príncipe no dejó de decirle que la amaba, ella únicamente se restringió a sonreírle genuinamente. Segundos más tarde, Gohan la tomó por sorpresa al halarla hacia él para besarla estando rodeados por los demás peatones.

– Gohan, nos están mirando–dijo apenada ante las miradas de los demás.

– No me importa, que todos nos vean–masculló el joven pelinegro.

Varios transeúntes presenciaron la escena, no era usual ver a la hija del alcalde compartiendo un beso en la vía pública. Pero unos metros a la distancia, una adolescente de cabellera rojiza miró furiosa a la pareja, la chica se marchó maldiciendo mentalmente mientras repetía una y otra vez aquel beso en su mente, no sin antes jurarse a sí misma que esto no se quedaría así.

A pesar de eso, Ángela no era la única persona que los observaba. La lente de una cámara fotográfica los captó segundo a segundo, el fotógrafo al mejor estilo de un paparazzi los siguió al continuar con su andar, pero aquel individuo no trabajaba para una revista de espectáculos, sus intenciones pertenecían a un nivel diferente.

– A Lunch le va a encantar esto–expresó antes de capturar una última fotografía de ambos, seguidamente el criminal de la pandilla Red Shark, se desvaneció en las sombras.

* * *

Una pequeña pelota rebotaba a gran velocidad, ésta impactaba en la pared de concreto para luego tocar el piso por un instante para terminar en la palma de una mano. Yamcha continuó haciendo lo mismo varias veces sin detenerse, y sin darse cuenta fue aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos.

– Tiene que estar equivocado–afirmó para él mismo, al estar cómodamente sentado en su oficina–el maestro tiene que haberse equivocado.

Goku fue un gran amigo para Yamcha, fue él quien lo hizo convertirse de un bandido en el desierto a ser el hombre que es hoy. Cuando Goku desapareció creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero cuando conoció a Gohan y notó las similitudes entre ellos, confió que ese chico le ayudaría a encontrarlo, pero sus esperanzas ahora se desmoronaron.

Bulma con todo su ingenio pensó lo mismo que su ex novio, incluso Yamcha planificó un torneo para según él desenmascarar las verdaderas habilidades que escondía, y así confirmar que ese adolescente era el hijo de su viejo amigo desaparecido. Estaba tan seguro de ello, que invitó al maestro para ayudar en su búsqueda.

– _No es él_–Yamcha recordó las palabras del maestro Roshi–_lamento decirlo, pero él no tiene nada que ver con Goku._

– _¡Eso no es posible…él tiene que ser hijo de Goku!_ –Bulma exclamó en desacuerdo con el anciano.

– _Maestro tiene que estar equivocado, incluso tiene el mismo nombre que el abuelo de Goku_–señaló Yamcha ante el evidente dato.

– _Hablé con el muchacho, le expuse nuestras dudas y al escucharlo quedé más que convencido…ese joven no tiene relación alguna con Goku_–reiteró el maestro.

– _¿Está seguro de ello?_ –preguntó la mujer de cabellos azulados.

– _Apostaría mi reputación a ello_–respondió con seguridad.

La pelota se estrelló tan fuerte en la pared, que explotó al tocar el muro. Puar quien acompañaba fielmente al beisbolista retirado, dudó si decirle algo o no.

– ¡Debe haber un error!

– Yamcha, si el maestro lo dice es porque está seguro–Puar le dijo al verlo frustrado.

– Nada tiene sentido Puar…por un segundo creí que Gohan era familiar de Goku–argumentó suavemente–pensé que él nos llevaría con Goku, después de tantos años sin saber nada de él, lo volveríamos a ver.

– Tal vez algún día lo volvamos a ver, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo–declaró el gato azul volador–Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Krilin…todos reunidos una vez más.

– Algún día Puar–masculló mientras se reclinaba en su silla–algún día.

El beisbolista retirado recordó su época de bandido, cuando en medio de las arenas del desierto conoció a un niño con cola. Acompañó a aquel pequeño conociendo lugares y a personas nuevas, ganándose su eterna amistad. Yamcha fijó su mirada en el techo, Goku debía estar en alguna parte, y él lo hallaría.

* * *

Las estatuas de Mr. Satán bañadas en oro eran más que conocidas por los habitantes de la ciudad, cientos de ellas se erguían en varios puntos de la metrópoli exaltando la imagen del campeón y ahora nuevo alcalde, cada estatua reflejaba una pose distinta de victoria. Aquellos monumentos le glorificaban haciéndolo ver como el único héroe de la ciudad, cuando en realidad era lo opuesto.

– ¡Gracias a todos por venir! –Afirmó el ex alcalde–es una mañana hermosa para honrar a una heroína…a nuestra heroína.

Muchos admiradores de la justiciera se presentaron, el tributo a Videl se realizaba en el recientemente reconstruido parque central de la ciudad, que semanas antes fue destruido parcialmente por los coches bombas de Lunch. El sitio fue remodelado completamente, siendo el lugar perfecto para inmortalizar a la mítica defensora de la justicia.

– Nos protegió y nos salvó; llevó seguridad y orden cuando más se necesitaba…sin Videl no seríamos lo que somos ahora–el jefe de la policía la honraba con un ligero discurso–y ahora, al retirarse finalmente de su labor como vigilante de esta ciudad, es nuestro deber devolverle algo de lo tanto que nos dio…

Se sentía un poco incómoda, a diferencia de su padre a ella no le gustaba mucho la atención de la prensa o del público en general. Al estar parada sobre un pequeño escenario, era capaz de mirar los casi infinitos rostros aglomerados a su alrededor. Todos la conocían a ella, pero ella no los conocía a todos.

Pero de entre los rostros de los presentes, visualizó uno en especial. Levemente opacado por la multitud, Gohan se hallaba de pie mirando todo el evento mientras se desarrollaba. Tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes, los dos habían compartido su primera cita, y él esperaba que no fuera la última.

Fue una cita muy tranquila y ligera, pasearon por varias horas por las avenidas de la ciudad. El tiempo los traicionó al mostrarles que ya era momento de separarse, algo entristecido por eso él la acompañó hasta la casa de Ireza donde se hospedaba. Gohan fue muy claro con ella, le confesó su amor y sus deseos de estar a su lado.

La chica supo que le hablaba con la verdad, le amaba de igual manera pero no podían estar juntos por el momento, ella primero debía razonar con su corazón dividido en dos, no era posible amar a dos hombres a la vez. Uno le mostraba su rostro, el otro lo ocultaba bajo un casco…uno era un chico normal, el otro era sobrenatural.

– _¿Podremos salir alguna vez más?_ –ella recordó las palabras de él.

– _Necesito un poco de tiempo, sólo eso te pido_–respondió insegura.

– _Yo entiendo, seré paciente._

– _Lo lamento tanto, no pienses que juego contigo._

–_ No creo eso, sé que harás lo correcto_–Gohan replicó al acercársele–_buenas noches Videl_.

Una silueta desde el interior de la casa los vigiló todo el tiempo, Ireza casi no pudo contener su entusiasmo al verlos juntos, pero éste estalló cuando los vio compartir un beso sin importarles nada. Cuando Videl entró en la casa, debió soportar las frenéticas preguntas de su rubia amiga quien quería saberlo todo, sin dejar de lado ni un sólo detalle.

– Por eso queremos honrarla de una manera que sobrepasase el tiempo, y para revelar nuestro monumento le pedimos a la misma Videl que nos haga el honor.

En medio del recién reconstruido parque, se encontraba una enorme manta negra rodeada de espectadores. Gohan quien miraba todo notó algo extraño, varias de las personas presentes no parecían participar de la celebración, mientras muchos gritaban el nombre de la heroína y aplaudían, algunos se mantenían en silencio.

Videl caminó hacia la gran manta negra, allí sujetó una delgada correa a su vez que era fotografiada por la prensa presente. Antes de halar la cuerda, ella se volteó hacia las personas y al mirarlas a todas se dio cuenta de que Gohan ya no estaba en ninguna parte. Preocupada lo buscó rápidamente con la vista, pero no fue capaz de hallarlo.

A varios metros de altura y a una considerable distancia, un hombre oculto apuntaba su rifle de precisión hacia su objetivo. Con la ayuda de su lente, vio como la chica tiró de la soga que dejó caer la oscura manta. Reflejando el brillo del sol, una colosal estatua con la imagen de Videl se alzó triunfante en medio del parque de la ciudad.

___Levantamos este monumento_ para que _sus hazañas nunca sean olvidadas_, y su recuerdo viva por siempre en la memoria de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad. Y así, las futuras generaciones pronunciarán con orgullo el nombre de Videl Satán.

Aquella frase grabada en una placa adornaba el monumento, la estatua mostraba a una joven con coletas que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mostrando con su rostro una perpetua expresión de seriedad. La multitud aplaudió, los fotógrafos inmortalizaron el momento cuando la justiciera, el antiguo alcalde y el jefe de la policía posaron frente a la enorme estatua.

Conteniendo su respiración presionó su dedo sobre el disparador, al hacerlo dentro del arma se activó el casquillo que impulsó la bala dentro del cañón, el proyectil salió disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa recorriendo su trayecto hacia su blanco en pocos segundos. Al mismo tiempo que Videl cerraba sus ojos para luego volverlos abrir, la bala estaba a punto de tocarla…pero una mano enguantada la atrapó en milésimas de segundo.

– ¡Qué diablos! –exclamó el jefe de la policía.

El Gran Saiyaman apareció sin aviso frente a ellos, su brazo se extendía frente a Videl y su mano estaba a centímetros de su cabeza. La chica sin comprender lo miró, él abrió la palma mostrándole la bala aplastada que estuvo muy cerca de arrebatarle la vida frente a cientos de testigos. Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, mirándose sin articular palabra alguna.

– ¡Maldito payaso! –el francotirador furioso por haber fallado en su misión, abrió fuego de nuevo contra Videl, pero el superhéroe fue deteniendo una a una las balas.

La policía actuó de inmediato disparando en dirección del atacante, al ubicarlo en al cima del edificio ésta entró para apresarle produciendo así una cacería humana. Las personas que fueron al evento corrían agachadas y gritando al escapar de las balas, varios de esos tiros iban en dirección a la justiciera.

– ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí…sujétate fuerte! –Videl miró por última vez intentando encontrar a Gohan, pero el héroe despegó rápidamente haciendo que a acusa de la altura los objetos se hicieran diminutos.

La joven se asustó ante el repentino despegue, haciendo que se aferrara del cuello del enmascarado con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Al abrir los ojos se vio rodeada de nubes a una altura de vértigo, sorprendida vio como un ave volaba suavemente frente a ella. Giró su rostro quedando cara a cara con el heroico individuo, que la sujetaba contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– En realidad no lo sabía, simplemente pasé para ver tu reconocimiento cuando me percaté del disparo, actué por reflejo–respondió Gohan usando su voz de Gran Saiyaman.

– Realmente querían matarme, esta vez si fue muy real–Videl a lo largo de su carrera como justiciera recibió muchas amenazas, pero todas ellas nunca llegaron a concretarse, en ese momento comprendió que la peor amenaza es aquella que no se anuncia.

– No te preocupes, mientras esté en esta ciudad nadie te lastimará–él le susurró–yo te cuidaré con mi vida Videl.

– Llévame a casa por favor, quiero estar lejos de aquí–musitó al esconder el rostro en el cuello del héroe.

– Claro, como quieras.

Al volar en los brazos de aquel hombre, ella no sintió el impulso de saber su verdadera identidad, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Le preocupaba Gohan, esperaba que estuviera a salvo y lejos del peligro. Confiaba que la policía atrapara al tirador, así que simplemente se olvidó de eso y disfrutó del viaje en los brazos del otro hombre que pelea por su corazón.

Suavemente se colocó frente a la mansión de Mr. Satán, por error Gohan olvidó que ella ya no estaba viviendo allí pero ya era muy tarde para corregirlo. Videl se dio cuenta de todo, pero en lugar de huir quiso quedarse. Había estando posponiendo su encuentro con su padre, este era el momento para hablar unas cuantas cosas.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche? –preguntó esperanzado.

– Sí, lo recuerdo todo muy bien–Videl respondió.

– Yo…

– Escúchame–lo interrumpió–estoy pasando por muchas cosas nuevas y necesito tiempo para replantear mi vida–alegó la pelinegra–desearía mirarte directo a los ojos pero tu casco no me deja, siento algo muy fuerte por ti…y por otro chico, te amo pero también a él… ¡no sé qué hacer!

En ella había conocido varios aspectos: la había visto estar furiosa, adoraba su rostro cuando mostraba curiosidad, le encantaba su sonrisa cuando expresaba felicidad, disfrutaba del sabor de su boca al besarla, amaba la suavidad y la calidez de su piel al rozarla con sus manos, pero de todas sus facetas sólo odiaba una: verla llorar desgarrada en sus brazos.

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin llegar a lastimarla, saber que era él quien ocasionaba esa confusión y dolor le hacía sentirse como una basura. Ella sufría porque estaba enamorada de dos hombres distintos a la vez, dos hombres que en realidad eran el mismo. Gohan titubeó varias veces, si le decía todo de una vez ella dejaría de atormentarse…sin embargo, el miedo de ser rechazado le cerró la boca.

La albergó en sus brazos por varios minutos, inesperadamente escuchó como su sollozo desapareció, levantó la barbilla y secó sus propias lágrimas antes de mirar de soslayo. Gohan reconoció la rebeldía en sus ojos, ella sólo ponía esa mirada cuando estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo fuerte.

– Ahora no es tiempo de llorar, yo no soy una pobre damisela en apuros–afirmó con voz clara–entraré en la casa de mi padre porque debemos hablar, pero antes de irme me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– Quiero aprender a hacer todo lo que haces, tener esa fuerza tan descomunal, pelear como lo haces tú…pero sobre todo quiero que me enseñes a volar–él adoró el azul de sus ojos al verla– ¿me enseñarías a volar?

– Sí Videl, claro que sí–el superhéroe contestó sonriente.

– Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho…pero te lo recuerdo, descubriré tu verdadera identidad me cueste lo que me cueste–su rostro se volvió duro en segundos– ¿te quedó claro?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

– Debo irme–él la vio titubear un poco, pero todo se aclaró–gracias por salvarme la vida de nuevo–en un rápido movimiento le besó la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a la mansión.

Gohan se quedó congelado, casi siempre era él quien daba el paso pero ahora fue el turno de ella. Le preocupaba el intento de asesinato contra Videl, esta vez las cosas se estaban poniendo más serias de lo normal. Despegó alejándose de la mansión, mientras volaba sintió como el viento tocaba su mejilla humedecida por los labios de su amada, una gran sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

Él la vio pasar de estar llorando a estar furiosa, para finalmente dejar salir una pizca de dulzura, sin duda Videl Satán era una chica con muchas facetas cada una especial a su manera. Sobre todas las cosas, ella lo enloquecía.

¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer!

* * *

Lentamente abrió su mano y la miró por varios segundos para luego cerrarla con fuerza, Shapner fue trasladado al hospital desde la escuela para atenderle el brazo roto, había permanecido allí por un par de días, desde entonces no sabía nada ni de Videl ni de Mr. Satán era como si ambos lo hubieran olvidado por completo.

– ¿Cómo fue que terminé así?

Toda su historia con Videl, siempre fue sólo para cumplir una vieja promesa que su padre y Mr. Satán hicieron cuando eran jóvenes, ver a sus familias unidas y en el papel todo parecía genial. Shapner desde el primer momento que la conoció intentó ganarse su afecto, pero nunca lo consiguió.

Al principio fue lo más amable que pudo, la llevaba a paseos, le obsequiaba toda clase de cosas pero Videl nunca valoró sus acciones. No negaba que la idea de casarse con ella le traería una gran cantidad de beneficios, el dinero y la fama estaban más que asegurados. Pero dentro de todo eso, no había espacio para el amor.

Él siempre sintió el rechazo, ella nunca le demostró ni un ápice de amor, ella no lo amaba. Shapner con el pasar del tiempo pasó de honestas intenciones a unas más oscuras, obteniendo al final el mismo resultado, el odio de Videl. Ahora que su compromiso está más que roto, al igual que su brazo, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con su vida.

– Tienes visita–una enfermera entró en su habitación, Shapner frunció el ceño ante su anuncio.

– ¿Visita? –preguntó el joven rubio.

Una gran cabellera pelirroja cruzó la puerta, era Ángela. La enfermera se marchó, dejándolos solos a los dos. Shapner casi nunca intercambió palabras con la porrista, a pesar de compartir el mismo salón de clases eran unos desconocidos uno con el otro. Ángela sin decir nada tomó asiento a su lado, la joven suspiró antes de hablar.

– Hola.

– Hola–respondió el herido.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, adolorido pero vivo.

– ¡Qué bueno!

La incomodidad se percibía, no era una conversación muy placentera.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Shapner cuestionó sin rodeos.

– Los dos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees, nuestras vidas fueron arruinadas por las mismas personas.

– Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

– Vine para que juntos nos venguemos de los causantes de nuestras desgracias, vengo para que nos venguemos de Gohan y Videl–respondió con amargura.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Videl siempre se mofa de mí, estoy cansada de que ella sea el centro de atención en todo, es una presumida y mira lo que te hizo–ella le señaló su brazo lastimado–te rompió el brazo frente a toda la escuela y aún así no recibió castigo alguno.

– ¿Y por qué Gohan?

– Nadie me rechaza, nadie…pero él lo hizo–contestó muy indignada–además sé que ambos están juntos, los vi yo misma, y no puedo creer que él me reemplazara por esa arpía…Gohan tiene que pagar la deshonra que me causó.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Aún no lo sé, por eso cuento con que me ayudes.

– ¿Qué clase de plan es ese? –Interrogó el rubio–quieres vengarte de ellos y no sabes cómo hacerlo, es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado.

– Creí que podría contar contigo, pero veo que me equivoqué, por mí puedes seguir aquí olvidado por el mundo–ella se levantó abruptamente–pero piensa muy bien todo lo que te he dicho–y sin más que decir se fue de la recámara.

Shapner la vio irse sin decir nada, esa chica estaba chiflada y no deseaba verse involucrado con ella. Pero, algunas palabras de la pelirroja eran ciertas, Videl le destrozó su brazo y no recibió ningún castigo por dicha acción, eso no era justo. En cuanto a Gohan no sabía qué creer, el nerd era un don nadie comparado con él–eso pensaba–así que el hecho de preferir estar con Gohan en lugar de estar a su lado, era una ofensa desde donde se mirase.

Muy suavemente el joven lastimado se acomodó en su cama, al hacerlo se preguntó si realmente estaba considerando la propuesta de Ángela, una mujer egocéntrica que sólo deseaba vengarse por haber sido rechazada, Shapner negó con su cabeza ante la idea tan descabellada…él no participaría en esa locura, definitivamente no se entremetería en tal sandez…

¿O quizás sí?

* * *

Ciudad Satán no estaba muy lejos, como muchas ciudades del mundo poco a poco su nombre se fue haciendo más y más conocido. El chillido de los neumáticos resonó en el caliente asfalto, a los dos cazarrecompensas les encantaba viajar con estilo, y en esta misión no fue la excepción. No les importaba el límite de velocidad, los dos eran los amos de la carretera montados en sus motocicletas.

– ¿Estamos cerca?

– No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Habían conducido por varias horas consecutivas, y los tanques de combustible de sus motos pronto se vaciaron. Para su suerte una gasolinera estaba al lado de la autopista, así que se detuvieron en ella reabasteciendo todo el combustible que les hacía falta. Un letrero en la carretera informaba por la cercanía de la ciudad, la cual estaba a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia.

La pareja de hermanos reanudó su camino, pero mientras conducía, Diecisiete divisó por su retrovisor derecho una gran cantidad de motocicletas que se les acercaban. El mercenario le hizo señas a su hermana quien también las vio, al avanzar con mayor velocidad que ellos pronto un total de veinte motociclistas los rodearon, quienes vestían de negro usando gruesas chaquetas de cuero. Esa gran cantidad de motos, formó una caravana en medio de la carretera.

– ¡Oigan este es nuestro camino, si quieren continuar deberán pagarnos!

– No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte–respondió Diecisiete.

– ¡Oye preciosa, ven demos un paseo juntos! –uno de los motociclistas le dijo a Dieciocho.

– ¡Cierra la boca grandísimo idiota! –ella sacó un arma de su chaqueta y le disparó a uno de los neumáticos de la motocicleta del sujeto, el cual perdió el control y terminó estrellándose en la autopista.

– ¡Cómo se atreven granujas! –el líder de los pandilleros les gritó.

– ¡Nadie se burla de nosotros! –vociferó otro de los motociclistas.

Los cazarrecompensas aceleraron el paso dejando rezagados a sus perseguidores, los demás vehículos en el camino apenas esquivaban a la turba de motociclistas renegados, quienes zigzagueaban entre los automóviles en un intento por alcanzar a Diecisiete y a Dieciocho. Los hermanos sonrieron, antes de llegar a Ciudad Satán se divertirían un poco.

– ¡Disparen!

Varios de los pandilleros dispararon contra Dieciocho y su hermano, las balas impactaban contra los demás vehículos causando un verdadero caos vial. Muchos conductores perdieron el control de sus autos, algunos frenaron de golpe, otros se ladearon chocando a los demás automóviles sobre el asfalto. A la mujer rubia le encantaba disparar, así que no perdió la oportunidad de responder.

Demostrando una gran destreza al conducir, ella tomó de su equipaje un rifle de corto alcance y lo ubicó sobre su hombro derecho. Al mismo tiempo que conducía usó el retrovisor para apuntar, abrió fuego logrando impactar a algunos de los pandilleros. Quienes no desistieron en castigar a ese par de individuos, que tuvieron la osadía de desafiarlos.

– ¡Toma esto sabandija!

El líder del grupo agitó una larga cadena de metal en el aire, después de unos segundos la arrojó contra Diecisiete, la cadena estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero la sujetó a tiempo. Ambos alinearon sus motocicletas una al lado de la otra, los dos se mantenían conectados por medio de la cadena.

Diecisiete haló la cadena, su rival sintió el tirón y casi cae pero logró equilibrarse. Los dos se embestían con sus corceles motorizados, cada golpe causaba que chispas saltaran del metal. Mientras ellos se atacaban, Dieciocho se enfrentaba sola a los demás quienes la rodearon golpeándola con garrotes y hachas.

– ¿Haber qué te parece esto?

Uno de sus atacantes le arrojó una hacha pequeña, Dieciocho al verla ladeó su cabeza escapando por milímetros de ser decapitada, pero unas cuantas hebras de sus cabellos rubios fueron cortados perdiéndose en el viento circundante. Ella amaba su cabello, y para Dieciocho no había nada peor que ver su cabellera ser ultrajada por otros.

– ¡Nadie arruina mi cabello!

Además de vanidosa era una experta tiradora, ella portaba varias armas en su motocicleta, entre ellas se encontraban un par de revólveres siempre cargados. Aceleró a fondo logrando una distancia considerable con respecto a los pandilleros, pero en un giro inesperado frenó dejando las marcas de sus ruedas en la calle, con tal movimiento, quedó detenida en la autopista en sentido contrario.

Orientó sus armas hacia adelante y disparó en una sucesión rápida sin detenerse, sus proyectiles acabaron con más de la mitad de los pandilleros. Los motociclistas muertos colapsaban en el pavimento, sus cuerpos y motos derivaron a los otros que tuvieron la fortuna de no ser alcanzados por las balas de Dieciocho.

Cuando enfundó sus armas vio pasar a su hermano siendo perseguido por lo que quedaba de la pandilla, Dieciocho sin demorarse aceleró para alcanzarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Diecisiete había conseguido resistir los embates de su oponente, en un último arrebato tiró de la cadena y al tener cerca al dirigente de los pandilleros, le lanzó repetidos puñetazos que le impedían mirar hacia adelante.

Un estridente claxon los hizo detenerse, en medio de su pelea ambos se movieron hacia el carril que viajaba en sentido opuesto. Frente a ellos un enorme camión se acercaba cada vez más, el choque entre ellos parecía inminente, pero, Diecisiete se apartó justo a tiempo cosa que no hizo su rival, quien fue arrollado por las grandes ruedas del furgón.

El cazarrecompensas vio a su hermana llegar a su lado, y ambos vieron como los pocos motociclistas se detenían dando por terminada la persecución. Más atrás a la distancia, las sirenas de la policía se aproximaban para detener la confrontación. Los hermanos a los pocos metros se encontraron de frente con un enorme letrero que daba la bienvenida a los conductores, habían llegado finalmente a Ciudad Satán.

La persecución en la que se vieron envueltos, los hizo viajar muy rápido los cinco kilómetros que les faltaban por recorrer. La pareja de mercenarios entró en la ciudad, las vallas publicitarias con las imágenes de Mr. Satán se encontraban por todas partes, no por nada era el alcalde de una ciudad con su apellido.

– Mira eso.

Cuando estacionaron sus motocicletas al lado de la carretera, los dos miraron curiosos la fotografía que se exponía en un periódico algo viejo dentro de un basurero. Dieciocho tomó el diario extendiendo el papel, su hermano se le acercó por la espalda y ambos observaron el encabezado que escoltaba la ilustración:

_¡El Gran Saiyaman, el nuevo héroe de Ciudad Satán!_

Los hermanos leyeron las demás palabras impresas, allí se narraban las hazañas del superhéroe al salvar la vida de muchos inocentes en varias ocasiones, también se resaltaban sus poderes de vuelo, velocidad y súper fuerza con los que detiene al crimen. A los cazarrecompensas tal detalle les interesó, el único en dicho lugar que podría poseer dichos dones era el objetivo de su búsqueda.

– Será mejor investigar esto–sugirió Diecisiete, su hermana asintió afirmativamente.

Montaron de nuevo sus motocicletas, y acelerando recorrieron las calles de la ciudad. Ya estaban en el lugar correcto, en ese mismo momento pero en otro sitio el hijo de la Reina se ocultaba. Su presa no era débil, las armas convencionales no lo lastimarían; sin embargo eso sólo le agregaba emoción a la cacería.

La temporada de caza de príncipes fugitivos, oficialmente se declaraba inaugurada.

**Fin Capítulo Veintiuno**

Lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar por el episodio, también les doy las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: Artemisa-Cazadora, Karen, Lilia. Takarai, Jhon-namikaze, FxRobalino, Kity Patitas Suaves, My2, Kumikoson4, Animedbz, Dbz 2012, Xzttax, Valery, Jlea2001, LeahC, Karla-20 y a Yosey.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	22. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 22**

Su vida era un misterio, incluso para ella. Al pensar sobre su propio pasado, se encontraba de frente contra una gruesa pared de ladrillos, la cual no le dejaba ver más allá en su mente. Su nombre era también una interrogante para ella, al verse despojada de cualquier identidad tomó el nombre que estaba escrito en su ropa: Lunch.

Lunch, vagó por años sola sin saber realmente quién era y cuál era su propósito en la vida, era una joven hermosa pero controlada por una arisca personalidad. Sin embargo, su encanto más extraño pero a la vez el más inexplicable, era su doble personalidad. Una Lunch rubia coexistía sin saberlo con una Lunch azulada, ambas atrapadas en la misma piel.

Las dos Lunch vivían sin tener noción de la otra, cuando una tomaba el control del cuerpo la otra se perdía dentro de sí desconociendo por completo todo lo hecho o dicho por su otra yo, tal cosa era el culpable de la destrozada memoria de ambas. Al ser dos personas en una, tuvieron la oportunidad de moldearse a ellas mismas como desearan, aunque fuera para bien o para mal. Y cada una de ellas, encarnaría a estas fuerzas contrarias.

Al llegar a la adultez, la Lunch rubia finalmente encontró su destino en la vida. Pero antes de tocar la riqueza, ella sobrevivió a la pobreza. Lunch llegó a una próspera ciudad luego de haber caminado por días sin un rumbo claro, al llegar allí, vio como los habitantes de dicha ciudad derrochaban grandes cantidades de dinero sin escrúpulos, Lunch al ver tanta abundancia en las manos de esas personas también deseó poseerla.

La mujer rubia al pasear por las calles de aquella ciudad, se topó con la que sería su eterna compañera en la vida desde ahora en adelante. Parada frente a la vitrina de una armería, vio colgada de un muro a una poderosa ametralladora, eran como almas gemelas una de carne y hueso…la otra hecha con frío metal.

Ella la quería, pero sus bolsillos estaban vacíos. Al no tener nada con que pagar, pensó que no era necesario dar ningún pago por ella, así que simplemente la robaría. Durante la noche, Lunch se escabulló en la tienda de armas y tomó todo lo que pudo cargar en sus brazos. Con su nuevo armamento cargado y listo, supo que todos sus sueños se podrían cumplir sin tener que actuar legalmente para lograrlos.

– _¡Esto es un asalto…manos arriba!_ –Lunch, completamente sola y sin la ayuda de nadie, entró en el banco de aquella ciudad para robarlo–_ ¡todo el mundo quieto, nadie se mueva!_

Los guardias de seguridad al principio creyeron que sería fácil someter a esa chica rubia, eran cuatro hombres contra una delgada mujer…pero las apariencias engañan. El primer oficial que la enfrentó terminó en el suelo con varias heridas de bala, los otros intercambiaron proyectiles con ella pero la potencia y velocidad de los disparos de Lunch los vencieron expeditivamente.

Cuando vio todo el dinero que estaba en la bóveda, supo que su vida financiada por el crimen era inevitable, ya no había marcha atrás. Cargó cuánto pudo y escapó mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la policía acercarse, hurtó una motocicleta estacionada cerca de la agencia bancaria y huyó de allí velozmente dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

Con el pasar de los meses sus crímenes se intensificaron exponencialmente, bancos, joyerías, armerías, tiendas y demás lugares. Su fotografía era expuesta en todo sitio, altas recompensas por su captura se ofrecieron pero nada lograba detenerla, la policía de cientos de ciudades la buscaban sin éxito.

Pero como todo criminal, tarde o temprano debía conocer el frío que sólo una celda de una prisión podía brindar. Cierto día, luego de haber efectuado otro robo exitoso, Lunch tomó otra ruta para evadir a sus perseguidores vestidos de azul. Condujo su motocicleta por un campo lleno de coloridas flores, la fragancia de estas inundó su nariz al pasar a su lado causándole una reacción alérgica.

La Lunch rubia detuvo inmediatamente su andar, ante la gran molestia que el aroma de las flores le propinaba, para su alivio un fuerte estornudo dio fin a esa molesta sensación en su nariz aunque esto generó otra situación inesperada. La Lunch de cabellos azules que estuvo en cautiverio por varios meses dentro de sí misma, al fin volvía a mirar directamente al sol…era libre de ella misma.

– _¿Qué pasó?_ –se preguntó al verse sola en medio de un campo de flores–_ ¿dónde estoy?_

La inocente Lunch azulada condujo de nuevo con su motocicleta sin percatarse del dinero robado, regresó por el mismo camino por donde vino topándose de frente horas más tarde con las fuerzas de la ley. Ellos la detuvieron inmediatamente notando rápidamente el cambio de color en sus cabellos, pero creyeron que se trataba de una artimaña para confundir su aspecto y así escapar.

Usando como prueba el dinero hurtado, la pobre de la Lunch azul terminó tras las rejas. Entristecida por su cautiverio, Lunch cumplió día a día su condena mirando como su vida trascurría en la cárcel. En el juicio, testificó honestamente que no recordaba haber cometido ninguno de los delitos que se le atribuían, pero el jurado no creyó sus palabras y la sentenció a varios años de prisión.

Vivió dentro de aquella penitenciaría por casi un año, cuando llegó una vez más el momento de cambiar de papeles. Mientras se mantenía recostada en su litera, una delicada mariposa entró por los barrotes de una ventana hasta posarse sobre su nariz. Ella sonrió ante el bello insecto, no obstante, aquel diminuto ser vivo le provocó una leve comezón que terminó con un estornudo.

– _¡Pero qué diablos!_

La Lunch rubia había vuelto. La hermosa criminal de cabellos dorados no era capaz de recordar nada, su último recuerdo era cuando estaba en el campo de flores y luego nada, hasta ahora. Con meticulosa calma planificó su escape, tomó varias cosas que le serían útiles de la prisión para cuando llegara el momento.

Cavó y cavó por semanas un túnel debajo de su celda, terminándolo sin que nadie se percatara de sus acciones. Pero ella no se marcharía de allí sin su alma gemela, no abandonaría su arma favorita. Algo le decía que su ametralladora estaba en esa cárcel, sólo debía buscarla. Usó a otros prisioneros para conseguir información, así se enteró que las pertenencias de los reos estaban guardadas en una bodega dentro de la prisión, sin más tiempo que perder actuó.

Con gran habilidad robó la llave de dicha habitación, y esperó a que el velo nocturno fuera su aliada. Al llegar la medianoche, se escabulló por el túnel desde su celda hasta salir en otra sección de la penitenciaría. Desde allí, caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos sin ser detectada por los vigilantes de la prisión.

Usando la llave que hurtó, entró en la bodega donde se almacenaban los objetos personales de los reclusos. Vio su nombre escrito en una cápsula apilada en un estante, la activó mirando con satisfacción como su ropa, motocicleta y en especial su arma favorita aparecieron frente a sus pies. Seguidamente se desnudó quitándose su traje color naranja brillante, para luego cubrir su desnudez con sus vestimentas y adornó sus rebeldes cabellos rubios con su listón rojo.

Normalmente un delincuente que desea escapar de la cárcel se iría en silencio, pero no Lunch. Ella era distinta, no le tenía ningún miedo a la ley. Como si nada pasara ella paseó por los corredores internos de la prisión, un par de guardias al verla inmediatamente intentaron detenerla, pero ella los venció rápidamente con la potencia de fuego de su arma.

Las alarmas se accionaron despertando a todos los prisioneros, al verse superada ampliamente en número, Lunch liberó a algunos de los reos ocasionando una fuga masiva. Así mientras los restantes guardias de la prisión confrontaban a los presidiarios, ella aprovechó la confusión y logró escaparse de la prisión sin ser detectada hasta varias horas después.

Lunch continuó con su caminó delictivo por años, fue de ciudad en ciudad cometiendo sus crímenes sin que la ley diera con ella, Lunch era muy astuta logrando escapar antes de ser arrestada. Finalmente luego de años de vida nómada, la rubia llegó al lugar perfecto para ella, una urbe donde los criminales eran invencibles, ese sitio se llamaba Ciudad Satán.

Pero al establecerse, Lunch se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Ciudad Satán era la cuna de cientos de criminales, desde los más bajos rufianes hasta los más altos miembros de la mafia. Lunch pasó de ser de una delincuente solitaria a ser la líder de una banda, reclutando a cuanto ladrón encontraba.

Sin embargo Lunch deseaba más, no se conformaba con las ganancias que conseguía robando bancos o joyerías, así que se adueñó de una firma de casinos donde arreglaba las apuestas, ganando muchísima veces más que antes, pero como todo crimen la ley se daría cuenta. La rubia había enfrentado a muchos policías en el pasado, pero estaba vez el enemigo era muy diferente.

Una adolescente de ojos azulados y largo cabello negro se interpuso en su camino, Videl Satán la hija del hombre más famoso de dicha ciudad, quien precisamente le daba su apellido a ese lugar, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de arrestarla, pero Lunch tenía suerte escabulléndose a tiempo. Pero su suerte se acabó cuando Videl destruyó su organización, deteniendo sus negocios en los casinos y derrotando a su banda criminal llamada Blue Shadow. El rostro de Lunch era exhibido en todos los diarios y noticieros, era buscada día y noche pero no fue encontrada.

Por un par de años Lunch se mantuvo oculta planeando su resurgimiento y posterior venganza, hasta que el momento llegara. Finalmente después de reconstruir lo que Videl destruyó, la banda Blue Shadow entró en acción de nuevo. Tenían un cuartel y miembros nuevos, sólo necesitaban equipamiento y armamento para operar efectivamente. No obstante algo había cambiado en ella, por primera vez aceptaba que no podría sola con todo, así que se le ocurrió una alianza.

La banda Red Shark había sido su banda rival por mucho tiempo, ambas organizaciones de criminales se enfrentaron por territorios y demás cosas, protagonizando guerras callejeras muy sangrientas pero que ahora se unían para vencer a su enemiga en común. La hija de Mr. Satán se convirtió en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no sólo para la rubia, sino también, para cualquier persona que violara la ley.

Eliminarla se convirtió en un objetivo para Lunch, por eso vigiló de cerca a la justiciera adolescente por mucho tiempo, la estudió detalladamente, en ocasiones Lunch sabía más de la vida de Videl que el padre de ella. Conocía a sus amigos de la preparatoria, a sus aliados en la policía y demás personas allegadas a ella, incluso logró introducir a un espía en la escuela de Videl para vigilarla aún más de cerca.

Cierto día pasó algo inimaginable para ella, Videl, la chica que había arruinado sus planes por años de la noche a la mañana dejó su labor de justicia. Lunch no la dejaría irse así de fácil, la eliminaría a como fuera lugar, así que el día en que se le rendiría tributo a Videl ordenó que fuera ejecutada.

La banda Red Shark se colocó en posición, desde donde el rostro de Videl se observaba a través de las miras de sus armas, justamente cuando las balas fueron disparadas, otro problema se presentó para salvarla. Videl era una experta luchadora, pero a fin de cuentas era un ser humano normal. El Gran Saiyaman era ahora el nuevo obstáculo, él era sobrenatural cosa que complicaba la manera de eliminarlo.

Aunque Videl ya no era un problema, Lunch mantenía el deseo de vengarse de ella por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, sólo que el panorama había cambiado completamente. Videl seguía siendo un objetivo, pero el superhéroe enmascarado se llevaba todo el protagonismo ahora. Lunch sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, y si usaba ese algo, tal vez pueda eliminar a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

– Jefa, tengo algo que le va a encantar–uno de sus hombres le dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre su pasado, presente y futuro.

– ¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó.

– Véalo usted misma–él respondió.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron ante las fotografías, en ellas aparecía Videl en una escena muy romántica con un joven de cabello negro puntiagudo. Lunch supo de inmediato que esta nueva información le serviría para sus planes, y en ese mismo momento, nuevas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza.

* * *

Era normal que su rostro apareciera en la primera plana de los diarios, los titulares comúnmente se referían a su gloria como peleador profesional o como alcalde de la ciudad, pero ahora su imagen era acompañada por un titular vergonzoso e humillante. Lo que era un simple torneo escolar, se convirtió en una burla para él:

_Videl Satán cancela su compromiso públicamente._

_Videl dice que su padre es un mentiroso y codicioso._

_La familia Satán se sacude, el imperio parece desmoronarse. _

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde el torneo, él no dejaba de recordar las palabras insolentes de su única hija:

– _¡Videl!_ –Mr. Satán gritó desde su asiento– _¡cierra la boca!_

– _¡No, eres un embustero!...la codicia te corroe, no te bastó tener una ciudad con tu nombre, querías adueñarte de ella también… ¿o acaso me equivoco señor alcalde?_–cuestionó con mucho sarcasmo.

Ella era el vivo retrato de su fallecida esposa, Videl era su vida, su orgullo y más grande tesoro…todo cuanto ha hecho lo ha realizado por ella y sólo por ella. Sin embargo, él no comprendía por qué su hija era tan rebelde y no apreciaba las comodidades que le ha brindado desde niña.

En cierto punto aceptaba que el matrimonio con Shapner era forzado, pero lo hacía porque creía que era lo mejor para ella. Por años Mr. Satán mantuvo oculto el miedo que sentía ante la idea de perder a su hija, ella luchaba contra criminales armados sin la ayuda de prácticamente nadie. Simplemente no comprendía, cómo era posible que una adolescente hiciera el trabajo de la policía, tal cosa era ilógica.

– Señor, la señorita Videl acaba de llegar–uno de sus sirviente le dijo al entrar en su oficina.

– Dile que venga, quiero hablar con ella.

Al ver el peligro que corría su vida, él comenzó a pensar en cómo sacar a Videl de esa riesgosa rutina. Mr. Satán pensaba que Videl era una adicta al peligro y a la adrenalina, pero su adicción tarde o temprano la mataría sino se apartaba de ella. Aunque intentó convencerla con palabras ella se negó, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tomar medidas más severas…por muy dolorosas que fueran.

– Adelante–dijo al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

– Soy yo papá.

– Sí Videl, lo sé.

Desde que se vieron por última vez en el torneo, Videl vivió con Ireza lejos de su casa deseando evitar esta confrontación, pero ahora ambos estaban uno frente al otro, padre e hija, ideas opuestas viéndose las caras.

– Ya no sé qué hacer Videl, te he brindado todo cuando he podido, tienes un hogar, tienes educación, tienes vestimenta y alimento, tienes una fortuna que sería la envidia de cualquiera…pero no lo valoras–él habló con un tono de voz calmo.

– Papá…

– Creé Industrias Satán únicamente para dártela a ti, te equivocas al decir que pienso únicamente en dinero…pienso muchísimo en ti, todo el tiempo Videl, me dolió mucho cuando me llamaste embustero... ¿con qué derecho me llamas así?

– Papá yo…

– Si quise que te casaras con Shapner, fue porque creí que él era el hombre indicado, uno que estuviera contigo siempre y que sobre todo te mantuviera lejos del peligro–Mr. Satán la miró directamente–¿sabes lo que sentía cada vez que te veía luchar con un ladrón, lo sabes Videl…lo sabes?

– No papá, no lo sé…

– ¡Exacto, no tienes ni idea Videl! –Alzó la voz–varias veces creí que tendría que planificar tu funeral, no entiendo qué tienes en la cabeza, no eres ni siquiera mayor de edad y ya crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca sin tener que escuchar mi opinión, ya no me respetas y hasta me avergüenzas en público–exclamó furioso–te vas de casa por varios días sin saber nada de ti…ya me harté Videl, ya me harté de todo esto.

– ¿Por qué no entiendes que no soy una marioneta a la cual puedes manejar? –Replicó con una pregunta– ¿qué derecho tienes en planear mi vida sin consultarme?

– ¡Por todos los cielos Videl, soy tu padre…tu padre! –Expresó airadamente– ¿qué más derecho tendría que tener? –él seguidamente encendió la televisión de su oficina–mira eso Videl…mira.

En la pantalla del televisor repetían las imágenes grabadas durante la revelación de la estatua de Videl, específicamente en el momento en que un tirador intentó asesinarla públicamente. La mirada de sus ojos azules se desvió de la pantalla, ella no quería decir nada al respecto.

– Ya no soporto más esto Videl, intenté ser un mejor padre para ti, quise protegerte del peligro, creé una compañía para que la manejaras y así vivieras de ella, encontré al hombre que me pareció perfecto para ser tu compañero en la vida, pero me di cuenta de que no fue suficiente…nada de lo que hago es bueno para ti.

– Escúchame papá, yo no…

– Felicidades Videl, muchas felicidades…te daré lo que tanto deseas–la interrumpió nuevamente–no quieres escucharme…hazlo, no quieres respetar mis reglas…hazlo, no valoras mis sacrificios por ti…hazlo, no respetas mi autoridad como padre…hazlo–dijo entristecido pero firme–eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, pero hazlo lejos de mi casa…a partir de este momento te desheredo Videl.

Ella no supo qué decir.

– Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, si quieres morir peleando contra los delincuentes puedes hacerlo, no me sentiré culpable si algo te pasa…ya no vivirás más aquí, tu nombre será borrado de mi testamento, ya no tendrás todo lo que traté de darte, quiero que tomes todas tus cosas y vete, no me importa adónde Videl, sólo vete.

Videl no podía creer las palabras de su padre, ella venía mentalizada con la idea de que se enfrentarían en una fuerte discusión pero nunca llegó a imaginar algo así. Ella se volteó sin decir nada y cerró la puerta con fuerza, entró en su habitación y la miró por última vez. Tantos recuerdos, hermosos y dolorosos, toda una vida.

Tomó todo lo que pudo cargar en sus manos, tardó varios minutos preparando sus maletas y antes de irse se tiró sobre su cama sintiendo la suavidad de sus sábanas y almohadas. Miró el techo de su recámara con la mente en blanco, había deseado su libertad por tanto tiempo que no sabía qué decir ahora que la tiene.

Uno de los sirvientes de su padre golpeó a su puerta, era tiempo de irse. Videl giró sobre sus talones suspirando por millonésima vez, en ese instante como una tormenta un recuerdo abrumó su mente. Corrió a su escritorio y revolcó entre los papeles hasta encontrarlo, entre las puntas de sus dedos yacía el diminuto rastreador que le policía le dio meses atrás.

Aquel aparato era un dispositivo de rastreo satelital, ella había planeado ponérselo discretamente al Gran Saiyaman para seguirlo a donde fuera, pero por tantas situaciones inesperadas se olvidó de dicha máquina. Por segunda vez tocaron a su puerta, el sirviente la abrió invitándola a salir. Ella no demostró dolor alguno, marcharse de la casa de su padre le daba la oportunidad de construirse ella misma su destino.

El criado cargó las maletas por ella, al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión algunas de las sirvientas se despedían de ella, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron permitiendo que los rayos del sol dieran de lleno contra su rostro. Segundos más tarde se escucharon las puertas cerrarse a sus espaldas, la brisa hizo bailar sus largas coletas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no era el fin de su camino, todo lo contrario, era el comienzo de una nueva vida para Videl Satán.

– Voy por ti Gran Saiyaman, ya voy.

* * *

– ¡Ahhhhhh no me toque viejo asqueroso! –una bella adolescente lo abofeteaba repetidas veces, pero sus golpes no funcionaban, las viejas manos del maestro se adherían su cuerpo como ventosas– ¡déjeme en paz anciano pervertido!

La mayoría de los caminantes recorrían las avenidas de Ciudad Satán apreciando la vista, pero cierto maestro de artes marciales no admiraba la arquitectura de los edificios sino que se maravillaba con los curvilíneos cuerpos de las mujeres, él podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz, simplemente no pudo quitar sus ojos de las hermosas mujeres.

– ¡Pero qué jovencita más linda! –exclamó el maestro sin dejar de observarla.

La chica corrió intentando huir del maestro, avanzó por varias calles hasta entrar en el parque de la ciudad, el maestro Roshi divertido le pisaba los talones sin quitarle la mirada a su bella figura. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la reciente estatua de Videl, el maestro al ver la imagen de la joven recordó la conversación que tuvo con Gohan referente a ella, olvidando por completo a la chica que consiguió escapar de él.

– _¿Y cómo está tu padre?... ¿alguna vez te habló de mí?_

Al decirle sus preguntas, el maestro notó como el adolescente se congeló frente a él. El poder que ese joven emanaba era idéntico al de Goku, Bulma y Yamcha estaban en lo correcto, sin duda aquel muchacho llamado Gohan era hijo de su alumno perdido años atrás.

– _Vamos a otra parte._

– _Como digas._

Él y Gohan se desplazaban a una velocidad tremenda, el adolescente aceleraba cada vez más poniendo a prueba la agilidad del anciano, Gohan intentó perderlo saltando de edificio en edificio, apareciendo y desapareciendo, al final el chico se detuvo en el techo de un alto rascacielos. Una confiada sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, pero esta pronto se borró al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas.

– _¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?_

El maestro estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo, riendo suavemente al verlo.

– _Debo reconocerlo, eres muy hábil._

–_ Los años no pasan en vano muchacho, aún soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas._

– _¿Cómo conoció a mi padre, qué tiene que ver con él?_

– _¿Bromeas verdad? _–Preguntó el maestro–_yo le enseñé casi todo lo que sabe, lo conocí cuando era un niño…_

– _No lo sabía, él no me habla mucho de su pasado…mi madre se lo tiene prohibido._

– _¿Tu madre, ella se llama Milk?_

– _Sí, veo que también la conoce…_

–_ Disculpa mi curiosidad, pero por favor dímelo todo, qué haces aquí, dónde están tus padres…_

Gohan antes de responder suspiró, y le hizo prometer al maestro que no revelara a nadie sus palabras. El maestro aceptó y le aseguró que no diría nada, su secreto podría estar seguro con él. Sin más le contó todo, el reino, su búsqueda de una esposa, la vida de su padre y madre, su otra identidad como superhéroe, todo, no omitió nada.

– _¡Por todos los cielos, no puedo creer lo que me dices!_

– _Pues debe creerlo, porque es toda la verdad._

–_ Me parece increíble como cambió tu madre, cuando era joven no era tan severa como para __prohibirle a su propio esposo volver a visitar a sus amigos_, esa es una acción muy egoísta por parte de ella, pero me tranquiliza saber que él está vivo y que tiene dos hijos–el maestro le expresó–_ ¡no puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo!_

– _Espero que cumpla con su palabra, no debe decirle nada a nadie o todo por lo que he luchado se desvanecerá_–Gohan una vez más le suplicó.

– _Tranquilo, ya te dije que no diré nada_–replicó–_parece que esa muchacha es muy importante._

– _Sí, ella es la mujer indicada que he estado buscando, espero que acepte casarse conmigo._

– _Esa jovencita es muy hermosa, entiendo porqué la elegiste para ser tu esposa_–dijo el viejo maestro–_pero me parece que sí realmente quieres que ella te ame como tú la amas, lo más indicado y honesto que puedes hacer es decirle quien eres en realidad._

– _¡Es lo que he estado __intentando_ hacer desde hace mucho! –Gritó en respuesta–_haber creado al Gran Saiyaman me acercó tanto a ella que ahora mi otro yo es un problema, cuando soy yo en realidad únicamente ve en mí a un chico ordinario, pero cuando me pongo el traje Videl me mira de manera distinta, tengo miedo de que empiece a amar más a uno que al otro._

– _¿Estás enamorado de ella?_

– _Claro que sí._

– _¿Ella siente algo por ti?_

– _Sí, me ama._

–_ Entonces no tienes porque sentir miedo, sólo confiésale que tú eres dos en uno…Videl no es tonta, ella entenderá_–afirmó el maestro–_muéstrale que el Gohan ordinario y el Gran Saiyaman tienen algo en común…a ti. _

El maestro se quedó mirando la estatua de Videl hasta que lentamente comenzó a caminar, de repente recordó a la joven que perseguía y que ya hace mucho se fue. El maestro con calma recorrió la ciudad, pronto regresaría a su tranquila casa en su isla pero antes de marcharse quería ver la belleza femenina de Ciudad Satán.

– Algo no anda bien aquí.

Al salir del parque el maestro vio pasar a su lado a un par de motociclistas, uno era un joven con cabello negro acompañado de una mujer rubia. El maestro con sólo mirarlos sintió desconfianza, tal vez debería permanecer en esa ciudad un poco más.

* * *

El salón de clases estaba más que silencioso, algunos alumnos realizaban el ejercicio que su profesor les ordenó, otros simplemente deseaban que terminara el día. Aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí presente, la mente de Gohan se encontraba lejos de allí. Hacía unos días que se enteró que Mr. Satán desheredó a Videl, inclusive la expulsó de su mansión dejándola a su suerte.

La noticia se divulgó por toda la ciudad, definitivamente Videl tenía razón al pensar que su vida era la burla y diversión de muchos, si algo bueno le sucedía todos lo sabían, si algo malo le pasaba todos lo sabían, ser famosa era una maldición para ella, tanto así que deseaba desaparecer y marcharse lejos donde nadie la conociera.

Gohan volvió a ver hacia los asientos vacíos a su lado, los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos ahora ya no están. Videl hacía días que no asistía a la escuela, Shapner seguía en el hospital por su brazo lastimado, Ángela también sin explicación alguna dejó de ir a la preparatoria, Ireza preocupada por Videl se ausentó ese día, Gohan se quedó solo.

A consecuencia de sus peleas en el torneo, los demás pasaron de admirar sus habilidades de lucha a temer que él los golpeara. Pasó de ser el chico nerd de la escuela, a ser el extraño fenómeno de la preparatoria. Pero a Gohan no le importó, sabía que no viviría en esa ciudad para siempre, su única preocupación y pensamiento eran los mismos: Videl.

– Dicen que se marchó de la ciudad–susurró un estudiante al hablar sobre Videl.

– Yo escuché que se cambió el nombre y la apariencia–le contestó otro alumno sentado a su lado.

Era tanto el deseo de soledad de la chica de ojos azules, que esta se escondió y nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera una vieja amiga suya como Ireza, tal cosa permitió que todos especularan inventando falsos rumores sobre dónde estaba y qué hacía. Por su parte Gohan sentía su ki pero también podía sentir que algo había cambiado en ella, por eso respetó su soledad y por varios días no la molestó. Sin embargo, él quería verla de nuevo así que firmemente pensó en ir a buscarla.

Cuando era niño su viejo maestro Picorro, le enseñó mucho más que a sólo usar el ki para ubicar a una persona, el ki es la fuerza, la energía, es el espíritu de cada ser vivo. Si una persona era malvada, su ki lo demostraba emanando una presencia maligna, pero por el contrario si se era una persona buena de corazón el ki de ese individuo así lo representaría.

El ki de Videl fluctuaba, era una sensación difícil de definir para él. Cuando las clases terminaron ese día, Gohan no quiso aguardar más y fue a buscar a Videl. Al verse solo activó su reloj transformador y al estar cubierto con su traje de Gran Saiyaman se fue volando. Siendo guiado por su ki surcó el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, voló hasta llegar a los límites de la ciudad, específicamente a una densa zona boscosa.

– _¿Sabes quién es el Gran Saiyaman?_

– _Claro que lo sé, quién no sabría de él._

– _Él también dice amarme, tal como tú me dices amar…–_finalmente luego de unos segundos lo miró–_pero creo amarlos a los dos…te amo Gohan, pero al Gran Saiyaman también._

Aquella pequeña conversación lo destrozó y lo ilusionó al mismo tiempo, ella lo amaba, pero también amaba a su alter ego. Antes pensaba que su único rival para pelear por el amor de Videl era Shapner, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Su rival era él mismo, Videl debería elegir a uno de los dos: o al príncipe o al superhéroe.

– Es ella, la puedo sentir…lo sé–susurró al volar.

La necesitaba, necesitaba desesperadamente volverla a ver. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba ansioso y nervioso, pero no le importaba, era un adolescente perdidamente enamorado de esa chica linda de ojos azulados, es un ser humano con sentimientos, tenía todo el derecho de estar con esa joven que tanto amaba.

Descendió en picada desde las alturas hasta posar firmemente sus pies en el suelo, caminó ansiosamente varios metros atravesando con sus manos la espesura del bosque. Y justo al dar un paso la vio, allí estaba, sentada en una roca mientras avivaba una fogata. Gohan se quedó ahí parado por varios segundos sin moverse, Videl prosiguió con lo suyo sin notarlo hasta unos instantes después.

Videl se levantó lentamente manteniéndose firme en su lugar, ella formó una sonrisa al ver como el superhéroe enmascarado saltó hacia ella cayendo a pocos pasos. La joven dándole su típica mirada de acero cruzó sus brazos, el Gran Saiyaman le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se detenían cara a cara.

– Sabía que vendrías, eres muy predecible.

– Necesitaba verte Videl–él extendió su brazo y con su mano tomó la de ella–han pasado días, pero para mí fue una eternidad.

– ¡Vaya, no sabía que podías decir cosas tan cursis!

– ¡Cómo extrañaba tu sarcasmo!

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, cierto superhéroe ridículo me prometió enseñarme a volar–ella le susurró generando que él riera tontamente.

– Pues que comience la clase.

Aquella figura enmascarada tomó entre sus brazos a esa hermosa joven de largas coletas, ella rió suavemente antes de que sus labios acariciaran los de él bajo la sombra de los árboles. Héroe y heroína; caballero y dama; hombre y mujer; azul y negro, ese fue un beso que sólo confirmaba lo que ya era obvio, eran dos almas enamoradas.

Sin embargo, en el mismo salón de clases donde Gohan estuvo minutos antes, un hombre contestó una llamada telefónica.

– Como usted ordene Lunch, estaré allí cuánto antes.

* * *

El atardecer había llegado y ya no había estudiantes caminando dentro de la escuela, entretanto una camioneta se detuvo frente a la preparatoria por varios minutos. Un hombre salió de la escuela cargando un maletín lleno de libros de texto, era un simple maestro de preparatoria a primera vista. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, él caminó hacia ella y entró bajo la helada mirada de varios hombres.

– Lunch quiere verte.

– Lo sé, llévame con ella.

La camioneta avanzó manteniendo en todo momento las apariencias, en otros tiempos hubieran recorrido las carreteras con impunidad burlando las leyes a plena luz del día sin miedo a ser detenidos. Pero ahora con el superhéroe manteniendo las calles limpias, era mejor conservar un bajo perfil y así no llamar la atención.

En una ciudad donde el dinero y la gloria lo son todo, no sólo los criminales ambicionaban tener mejores ganancias, también algunos ciudadanos querían un poco de las mieles del poder. Muchos recurrían a los servicios de la mafia y la gran mayoría no podía pagar por dicho favores, ante esto perdían sus vidas por sus deudas pero uno corrió con otra suerte.

Él era un maestro más, siempre haciendo lo mismo día a día, dando clases a cientos de adolescentes que no le prestaban atención, calificando exámenes en la soledad de su casa, era una persona resignada con su vida, necesitaba un cambio radical. Una noche fue a un casino en busca de una mejor fortuna, apostó en las mesas de póker y demás juegos de azar, viéndose arruinado por haberlo perdido todo recurrió a una medida desesperada.

Solicitó dinero prestado a la mafia y se le concedió pero cuando llegó el momento de pagar, no lo pudo hacer. Lunch en persona ordenó ejecutarlo aunque al enterarse de su profesión, le perdonó la vida a cambio de su fiel servicio. Al convertirse Videl en un dolor de cabeza para ella, era necesario mantenerla vigilada sin que ella lo notara, y no había nada mejor que un profesor de su propia escuela para tal labor.

Y así le suministró información constantemente a Lunch sobre Videl por años, incluso intentó convencer al director de la preparatoria para que le quitara a Videl, el permiso para ayudar a la policía cuando se encontraba en clases, pero por más que trató su solicitud fue ignorada y la chica continuó con su misión de llevar justicia.

– ¿Dónde está la mocosa? –Ella le preguntó al tenerlo de frente–algunos rumores dicen que se marchó de la ciudad.

– No sé exactamente su ubicación, lo único que sí sé es que no ha asistido a la escuela en días–respondió el profesor de matemáticas–también he escuchado esos rumores pero no puedo confirmarlos.

– Es nuestra oportunidad de tomar la ciudad–Rock se introdujo a la conversación–si sueltas ahora a todos los prisioneros de la cárcel controlaremos todo.

– ¡No seas impaciente! –Exclamó la rubia–si lo hacemos ahora el Gran Saiyaman nos detendrá sin importar cuántos seamos, las armas normales no pueden matarlo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de cómo hacerlo…presiento que hay algo entre la mocosa y el payaso, ella puede ser el punto débil que puede vencerlo, la necesitamos.

– ¿Pero cómo encontrarás a Videl, nadie sabe dónde está? –preguntó el profesor.

– Simple, en lugar de ir hacia ella haremos que ella venga hacia nosotros.

– ¿Cómo?

– Le daremos una visita a su padre, y cuando vea lo que sucede saldrá de donde quiera que esté para ir en su ayuda–ella aseguró–y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿sabes quién es este chico? –le preguntó al educador mostrándole una fotografía.

– Sí es alumno mío, su nombre es Gohan y es algo extraño.

– Háblame más de él–ordenó la mujer rubia con listón rojo.

– Apareció de la nada, sus calificaciones son las más altas que he visto en toda mi carrera como maestro…es como si hubiera dedicado su vida entera a sólo estudiar–replicó el profesor–al principio creí que era el típico estudiante nerd pero curiosamente sabe pelear, tanto así, que muchos alumnos de la preparatoria desconfían de él…

– Interesante, así que la mocosa tiene algo no sólo con el Gran Saiyaman, sino también, con ese tal Gohan…

– ¿Y eso qué diablos importa? –Cuestionó Rock molesto–ya me cansé de tus ridiculeces Lunch, a mí no me interesa la vida amorosa de una adolescente, lo único que me preocupa es cómo quitar del camino al Gran Saiyaman y a Videl para dominar esta ciudad…y si es necesario a ti.

Todos guardaron silencio, Lunch se levantó haciendo que sus hombres se colocaran a su lado, lo mismo hicieron los secuaces de Rock, parecía que la tregua entre ambos se terminaría y la vieja guerra de pandillas se reiniciaría. El asustado maestro estaba en medio de una turba de mafiosos armados, que estaban a segundos de accionar sus armas.

– ¿Quieres tomar la iniciativa verdad? –Dijo la mujer con listón rojo–de acuerdo, porque no envías a tus hombres a casa de Mr. Satán para ver cómo manejarías la situación.

– ¿Piensas que no puedo manejarlo?

– Tus hombres fallaron en su intento de asesinarla cuando revelaron su estatua, me parece increíble que no lo lograran, ella estaba de pie en un punto fijo sin moverse sólo se necesitaba apuntar bien y disparar…pero ni siquiera algo tan simple como eso pudieron hacer.

– Te recuerdo que fue el Gran Saiyaman quien detuvo el disparo, él fue quien arruinó todo.

– Ahora entiendes lo quiero decir, eres un precipitado que quiere tomarlo todo sin pensar, aunque tuvieras un ejército él lo destruiría en segundos, sé que mi forma de actuar es lenta pero quiero averiguar como eliminarlo, y hasta que no lo logre no haré nada a gran escala–ella les hizo señas a sus hombres para que bajaran las armas–ve y haz lo que te plazca, pero cuando el Gran Saiyaman te tenga atrapado no esperes que te salve.

– Estoy cansado de esperar, necesitamos actuar ya…somos una burla, esta ciudad ha olvidado quienes somos, la gente ya no nos teme ni nos respeta…si continuamos escondidos planeando y conspirando sin actuar nunca recuperaremos nuestro orgullo–él ordenó a sus hombres bajar sus armas también.

Era claro que su alianza estaba condenada desde el comienzo, dos formas distintas de pensar que no compaginaban, pero sus altas tenciones eran causadas por su frustración al haber perdido el dominio que poseían, además, de no poder vencer a alguien aparentemente invencible. Por el momento continuaban aliados, pero al final cuando logren conquistar esa ciudad para convertirla en una capital del crimen, sólo habrá lugar para un gobernante.

* * *

Con tristeza él aprendió que la fama y la fortuna eran efímeras, durante su estadía en el hospital sólo Ángela lo visitó, el resto del mundo se olvidó de él. No sabía nada de Mr. Satán, ni de su padre y muchos menos de Videl. Shapner se convirtió en un don nadie, su vida perfecta y gloriosa no fue más que una ilusión.

La amargura se apoderó de él, dónde había quedado aquel joven jovial y pomposo que se vanagloriaba de sí mismo. Videl no sólo le rompió el brazo, también destruyó su vida convirtiéndolo en la burla de todos. El que alguna vez fue la primera plana de los diarios anunciando su boda con la hija del nuevo alcalde, no era ahora más que una noticia pasada de moda sin importancia alguna.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que el hospital lo diera de alta, su brazo aún seguía vendado y lastimado pero lo que más tenía herido era su orgullo. Su rubia cabellera recibió la luz del sol al salir del hospital, y al estar fuera una joven con peculiar cabellera rojiza le esperaba frente a la entrada del centro médico. Ángela era una mujer superficial, materialista, egocéntrica y presumida…pero ambos tenían más en común de lo que parecía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Esperándote, quiero saber cuál es tu respuesta.

– Ya te había dicho que no me interesa participar en tu estúpida venganza.

– ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer con tu vida? –cuestionó la pelirroja–atrás quedaron las sesiones de fotografías para las revistas, atrás se quedaron la gloria y la fortuna, atrás quedó todo lo que casi fue tuyo, tus quince minutos de fama ya pasaron…eres parte del pasado.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

– El mundo entero se olvidó de ti, y sé lo que se siente porque el mundo también se olvidó de mí–ella habló con veneno en su voz–Videl y su prepotencia me tienen harta, su padre por ser multimillonario se cree dueño de toda la ciudad…

– A mí no me metas en tu trágica vida, yo no necesito ni de Videl ni de su padre para ser alguien–respondió con igual tono de voz– ¿quién eres tú para sermonearme y decirme qué hacer?

– Soy alguien quiere que su nombre no sea sinónimo de burlas, soy alguien que desea ser recordada con respeto y quiero ser alguien que no necesita de un padre rico para sobresalir–replicó– ¿ahora dime quién eres tú?

– Te demostraré quién soy y lo que puedo hacer…tú ganas, te ayudaré a destruir a esos dos que se burlaron de nosotros, Videl se arrepentirá por haberme despreciado.

– Y Gohan lamentará haber puesto a esa engreída en mí lugar, yo pude haberlo hecho feliz pero me cambió por esa arpía.

– ¿Y exactamente qué haremos?

– Primero tenemos que saber dónde está esa bruja, luego pensaremos qué hacer.

Ángela en el pasado intentó cuanta idea loca se le ocurrió para hacerle la vida imposible a Videl, inventó falsos rumores para desprestigiarla, con la ayuda de sus compañeras porristas trató de provocarla para que en frente de todos las agredieran y así arruinar su prestigio. Sin embargo por más que quiso destruir su imagen como persona, esta se mantuvo intacta.

– Nadie sabe dónde está Videl, desde que su padre la desheredó y la expulsó de su casa está desaparecida–le respondió el rubio a la pelirroja–tal vez se marchó de la ciudad.

– Debe estar en alguna parte, y en este mismo instante está viendo el mismo cielo que nosotros vemos–alegó al mirar el panorama sobre su cabeza– ¿y ahora adónde vamos?

– Primero lo primero, tengo que recuperar mi orgullo–dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

La pelirroja sonrió encantada, aquel hombre atlético de larga y glamorosa cabellera rubia era su vivo reflejo: arrogante, vengativo, presumido, con un ego enorme, quizás los dos puedan entenderse mucho mejor en el futuro.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió de la ciudad?

No lo recordaba.

Pero allí estaba, sola, rodeada de árboles y paz…una paz que nunca antes había sentido. Muchas personas siempre le tuvieron envidia, vivía en una mansión, tenía sirvientes a su disposición y sobre todo, el dinero le llovía todos los días. Sin embargo Videl sabía la verdad, ella conocía el otro lado de la moneda que a los demás no les importaba.

Desde que era niña nunca tuvo una vida tranquila, ser hija de un hombre famoso hizo que todos supieran lo que hacía o pensaba. Su rostro era tan conocido que no podía caminar por las calles sin que alguien se volteara y la reconociera, toda la prensa estaba constantemente acosándola preguntándole por cada aspecto de su vida.

Entonces mientras su padre utilizaba su imagen para tomar poder, ella creyó que se podía usar esa fama para hacer algo bueno, cuando comenzó a combatir el crimen deseó inspirar a la gente, quería demostrar que todos eran capaces de hacer un mundo mejor, que los criminales no eran invencibles y sin importar lo que hicieran, al final la justicia los vencería.

Al principio todos se asombraron al ver a una jovencita hacer el trabajo de la policía, su objetivo se cumplió, se convirtió en el símbolo de justicia que deseaba, pero su mensaje fue mal interpretado. La policía comenzó a depender de ella para todo, la gente no se preocupaba de nada porque sabían que Videl arreglaría el problema.

Su fama se triplicó pero eso sólo ocasionó que la poca privacidad que aún le quedaba se terminara, oficialmente su vida era de dominio público. Por eso mucha gente creyó que su vida sería un infierno al no tener las comodidades que solía tener, más equivocados no podían estar, Videl disfrutó de cada momento de paz.

Al estar en la calle con sólo una maleta tomó la cápsula con su aeronave y la activó, voló sobre Ciudad Satán admirándola desde el cielo hasta abandonarla. Videl aterrizó en un bosque que ni siquiera sabía que existía, acampó sola por varios días mirando las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza, aún así varios pensamientos la atormentaban.

El sol se estaba ocultando, recogió varias ramas y las encendió pero mientras lo hacía una sombra aterrizó a sus espaldas. Al voltearse reconoció la silueta, una risa suave salió de su boca al ver como el superhéroe la encontró, no comprendía cómo pero le agradaba verlo. Esa noche no dijeron nada más, ella se durmió entre sus brazos mientras él la mantenía tibia en la fría noche.

Un aroma delicioso llenó su nariz, con calma se fue despertando abriendo sus ojos. La luz al principio no la dejó mirar con nitidez, pero al asimilar el brillo del sol vio una pequeña fogata encendida frente a ella, unos cuantos peces se freían al calor del fuego y el hombre enmascarado estaba sentado frente a las llamas.

– Buenos días Videl, veo que ya despertaste.

– ¿Qué es ese olor?

– El desayuno, ten come algo–él le ofreció uno de los peces–necesito que tengas energía, voy a enseñarte a volar y eso requiere de mucha concentración, así que come algo.

Videl tomó el pescado y le dio una mordida, para ser un bocadillo cocinado en el bosque no sabía mal. Gohan disfrazado aún como el Gran Saiyaman, también comió un poco mientras se ponía cómodo en el suelo. El chico recordó las veces que salía de pesca con su padre y hermano, aquel bosque era muy similar al que está dentro de los límites del reino.

– ¿Por qué lo haces Gran Saiyaman? –Videl le preguntó imprevistamente.

– ¿Por qué hago qué Videl? –regresó la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué luchas por la justicia, por qué te tomas la molestia de hacerlo? –Ella lo interrogó rápidamente– ¿quieres ganar algo a cambio?

– Tengo varias razones, cuando llegué a esta ciudad vi como el crimen la destruía a pedazos, pude ver como las personas honestas estaban indefensas–le respondió–no espero ganar nada a cambio, sé que muchos me aprecian y lo agradezco pero no deseo fama...hago lo que hago por una razón muy grande, todo lo que he hecho lo hice por ti.

– ¿Por mí? –Videl preguntó con algo de confusión.

– Cuando supe que una joven hacía el trabajo de la policía me preocupé, simplemente no entendía cómo era posible algo así–afirmó el superhéroe–no era correcto que una chica expusiera su vida así.

– No soy débil, soy mujer pero no una damisela en apuros.

– ¡No, no, no, no! –Repitió varias veces–no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que seas débil sino que no me sentía tranquilo viéndote hacer todo el trabajo, mientras la policía esperaba de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, además yo puedo volar y otras cosas, tú eres una mujer normal muy fuerte y hábil pero normal.

Videl endureció su mirada.

– No me mires así Videl, lo que trato de decirte es que eres buena luchando pero que no eres rival para un arma de fuego, pero cuando te enseñe lo que quiero mostrarte habrá nacido una nueva Videl Satán…mucho más fuerte que nunca.

– ¡Entonces basta de tanta palabrería, enséñame a volar ahora mismo! –Videl se puso de pie rápidamente.

– ¡Qué comience la clase! –él sonrió.

Gohan la cargó entre sus brazos y salió disparado en el aire, Videl miró como todo se hacía diminuto al sentir la brisa contra el rostro. Al ver un pequeño valle entre el bosque Gohan aterrizó, y Videl saltó de su brazos lista para comenzar. Pero cuando creía que sería un entrenamiento como los que ha tenido, vio al héroe sentarse tranquilamente en el suelo.

– ¿Qué haces?... ¡entréname! –dijo exaltada colocándose en posición de pelea.

– Ya estás cometiendo el mismo error de siempre, primero siéntate y escúchame–Videl se sentó frente a él–Videl, las artes marciales no sólo implican movimientos de ataque y defensa, también sirven para entrenar la mente, lo que te voy a mostrar se llama ki–él formó una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano, los lindos ojos azules de ella se acercaron a la luz para verla mejor, Gohan no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa.

– ¡Yo voy a hacer eso! –exclamó asombrada.

– Sí Videl, lo harás–el superhéroe le contestó–el ki es la fuerza vital de todo ser vivo, dentro de tu cuerpo emana esa energía, fue así como logré encontrarte, tu ki me guió, primero debes tener calma y olvida todo lo malo que agobia tu mente, respira profundamente y siente como tu energía recorre tu cuerpo hasta las palmas de tus manos–él con sus manos tomó las de ella y las colocó una con la otra–inténtalo Videl, sé que lo lograrás.

Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en nada, pero una a una todas las amarguras de su vida la visitaron, vio a su padre obligándola a casarse, vio a Shapner intentando aprovecharse de ella luego de emborracharla. Gohan negó con la cabeza al ver que ella lo estaba haciendo mal, sus delgadas manos temblaban pero en ellas no pasaba nada extraordinario.

– ¡No Videl, así no, lo estás haciendo mal!

Ella agachó la cabeza derrotada, se sentía inútil y fracasada pero el hombre frente a ella le alzó la barbilla regalándole otra sonrisa tonta pero genuina. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, sin embargo ella reprimió ese deseo de llorar y lo intentó de nuevo. Pasaron varias horas sin éxito, pero Gohan quien se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados sintió como lentamente el ki de Videl se elevaba.

Videl vio otra vez a su padre, pero en esta ocasión ella recordó cuando le dijo la verdad y se desahogó con él, también la imagen del rubio la visitó aunque trajo a su mente el recuerdo cuando ella lo venció enviándolo al hospital. La hija del campeón percibió un calor inexplicable surgiendo desde su interior, era como si el sol ardiera dentro de ella.

– Lo hizo, finalmente lo hizo–Gohan susurró al ver como entre las manos de ella brilló una luz.

– ¡Mira Gran Saiyaman lo hice, lo hice! –expresó triunfante viendo aquella energía resplandecer.

– ¡Bien hecho Videl, sabía que lo harías! –La felicitó–has dado el primer paso para convertirte en una nueva Videl.

– Gracias–masculló antes de desmayarse por el cansancio, él la atrapó abrigándola con sus brazos.

Gohan sonrió al verla dormida, estaba débil y cansada pero era normal. Expulsar por primera vez el ki no era fácil, pero ella lo había logrado, Videl era una verdadera luchadora. Él la mantuvo así por unos minutos antes de que abriera los ojos, aunque respiraba agitada su deseo de aprender estaba más encendido que nunca.

– Continuemos.

– Sí.

Dos horas después, Videl había logrado expulsar su ki por más tiempo y cada vez que lo hacía resistía más haciendo caso omiso al agotamiento. Gohan quería dejar el entrenamiento hasta allí para que descansara, pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada y no quería parar hasta que sus pies estuvieran libres de los grilletes de la gravedad.

Al caer la tarde Videl se encontraba de pie rodeada de pasto, ella envió su ki hasta sus pies haciendo que la hierba a su alrededor se agitara. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, el viento agitó sus largas coletas, y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Su recién descubierto ki la hizo levitar al principio un metro y medio en el aire, sin embargo Gohan sintió como su energía disminuyó de golpe.

Videl cayó contra el suelo y no se levantó, Gohan corrió hacia ella preocupado. Su cuerpo no resistió tanto esfuerzo consecutivo y finalmente terminó decayendo, él la recogió y la llevó de regreso al campamento dentro del bosque. Un vez allí él le brindó un poco de su propio poder para aliviarla, la justiciera se repuso sintiendo como toda su energía estaba de regreso.

Ambos conversaron durante la noche, él le explicó más sobre el ki, cómo manipularlo no sólo para volar sino también para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes. Sin embargo aunque no lo deseaba Gohan debía volver a la ciudad, ese día faltó a la escuela y no quería levantar sospechas sobre él así que le dijo a Videl que la visitaría después.

Sin que Gohan lo notara, ella sacó de su maleta el pequeño aparato de rastreo que la policía le había dado hace mucho. El superhéroe sin sospechar nada le dio un abrazo de despedida, ella mientras lo abrazaba le colocó el diminuto dispositivo en su capa roja. Gohan se fue volando tranquilamente, sin saber que estaba siendo rastreado.

– Discúlpame Gran Saiyaman, pero quiero saber quién eres–dijo Videl al mirar la pantalla del rastreador–deseo ver tu rostro y hablar cara a cara.

Con su curiosidad controlándola admiró el cielo nocturno, aquel enmascarado tenía conquistado la mitad de su corazón, pero en su interior aumentaba el anhelo de ver de nuevo al otro dueño de su amor. Al recordar la sonrisa de Gohan le pareció curioso que era muy parecida a la del Gran Saiyaman, varios detalles curiosos comenzaban a saltar frente a ella.

¿Sería posible tal cosa?

– No, estoy imaginando cosas–habló en la soledad del bosque–pero no puedo negar que ambos son idénticos.

Videl se sentó frente las llamas de la fogata que le regalaba su calor, y estando allí extendió su brazo abriendo su mano completamente, concentró su mirada en su palma y vio maravillada como las puntas de sus delgados y largos dedos brillaban. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la rodeó, el fuego perdió fuerza pero la luz que titilaba en su mano no perdió su vida.

* * *

– _Vamos papá, ya estoy lista…_

– _Ahí voy Videl, prepárate…_

En aquel entonces la vida era más tranquila, no había fama ni dinero de por medio…sólo eran ellos dos, padre e hija. Al morir su esposa, él debió tomar el rol de padre y madre al mismo tiempo. Videl resintió mucho la partida de su madre, se aisló en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie. Mr. Satán luchó arduamente por sacarla de ese encierro, quería que volviera a ser aquella niña alegre que solía ser.

Videl en ocasiones iba a ver sus entrenamientos, así que se le ocurrió la idea de encaminarla en la senda de las artes marciales, siendo ella su única hija era natural que Videl continuara con su dinastía familiar. Mientras otras niñas de su edad aprendían a bailar o tomaban lecciones de canto, Videl se instruía en como lanzar golpes y a esquivarlos.

– _¡No es justo, tus golpes son muy fuertes!_ –la niña reclamó con un pequeño berrinche.

– _Si quieres aumentar la fuerza de tus golpes, tienes que entrenar tus brazos…ejercítalos con empeño, y verás el resultado de tu esfuerzo_–respondió su padre.

Mr. Satán le obsequió un saco de boxeo a Videl, al cual golpeó y golpeó día tras día; noche tras noche, sus pequeños brazos con el tiempo fueron tomando condición. Los años premiaron su esfuerzo dándole una fuerza que una mujer normal no tendría, con sus brazos fuertes sus piernas fueron las siguientes en ser entrenadas.

El rígido saco de boxeo con cada patada fue perdiendo su resistencia, hasta que irremediablemente éste se rasgó. Pero ella no lo reemplazó por uno nuevo sino que lo reparó, una y otra vez hasta que los músculos de sus piernas igualaron la fortaleza de sus brazos. Su padre fue quien la convirtió en la mujer que es, sin él, ella no hubiera sido la chica que desafió al crimen.

Ahora años después, la niña hecha mujer caminaba de nuevo por las avenidas de Ciudad Satán pero a diferencia del pasado, lo hacía ocultando su identidad. Antes de regresar a la ciudad Videl cambió su imagen recogiendo sus largas coletas en un moño, además de sustituir su vestimenta consiguiendo así pasar entre los peatones sin que estos la reconocieran.

Observó su rostro estampado en los diarios, vio como muchas personas se preguntan dónde estaría, pero ella ya no quería más atención, disfrutaba de esa merecida paz que hace tanto no tenía. Su estómago rugió hambriento, ahora tenía la libertad que deseaba y eso significaba que era responsabilidad sólo suya encargarse de ella misma.

Comida, su primer pensamiento fue en comer algo. Unos cuantos metros más adelante se encontraba aquel restaurante que su padre había comprado, meses atrás el campeón le encomendó darle publicidad obligándola a usar un ridículo disfraz, ella le agradecía al cielo que muchos no recordaban ese hecho tan humillante para ella, ese restaurante se llamaba Mc Burger.

Varias personas entraban y salían, cuando atravesó las puertas agachó su rostro temerosa. Mientras esperaba su turno para ser atendida se volteó a un lado, un niño sentado en una mesa degustaba de sus alimentos cuando la miró directamente. Videl vio como los ojos de ese pequeño se abrieron y su boca se ensanchó, lentamente la señaló con su mano…

– Es Vid…

– Vámonos ya–lo interrumpió su madre.

– ¡Pero mamá!

– Pero nada, vámonos.

Videl respiró aliviada cuando aquel chico se fue, por muy poco la descubren, su corazón que se detuvo en ese instante volvió a latir tranquilo al mantener su identidad segura. Cuando llegó su turno ordenó los alimentos que deseaba, en el momento exacto de pagar se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era sostenerse así misma, cuando era la Videl Satán de antes con sólo su imagen podía conseguir muchas cosas gratuitamente, pero ahora debía usar hasta el último centavo que tenía.

En ese mismo edificio pero en la cocina del restaurante, un joven con cabello y ojos negros se mantenía en su puesto de cocinero cuando sintió una energía familiar. Gohan se volteó y miró a lo lejos a una joven tomar asiento en una mesa vacía, sin importar como estuviera vestida él sabía quien era exactamente.

– Su orden señorita.

– Gracias…–ella giró su rostro y se encontró de frente con él– ¿Gohan, qué haces aquí?

– Aquí trabajo–él se sentó a su lado–me alegra verte de nuevo, desde aquel día en el parque no he sabido nada de ti.

– Lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio para mí, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y sólo quiera replantear mi vida, no te preocupes por lo que sucedió aquel día estoy bien–respondió–pero por favor habla bajo, no quiero que sepan que soy yo.

– Yo te entiendo, pero eso no aminora el hecho que me preocupé por ti–él extendió su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de ella, ambos vieron la gran diferencia entre ellos, él con manos grandes y algo ásperas y ella con manos pequeñas pero suaves–debo regresar al trabajo pero pronto terminaré mi turno por hoy, al salir espérame detrás del restaurante–y con eso se alejó dejándola sola en la mesa.

El tiempo pasó sin detenerse, ella sació su apetito y al terminar lentamente salió del restaurante. Para su suerte los demás comensales no averiguaron su identidad, ella se mordió el labio al recordar nuevamente cuando su padre la obligó a filmar aquel comercial televisivo para precisamente Mc Burger, también le agradecía al cielo que aquel momento tan vergonzoso para ella ya quedó en el pasado.

No más publicidad, no más fama, no más atención, no más entrevistas, era solamente una adolescente de diecisiete años común y corriente. Y como cualquier chica de su edad, era normal que paseara al lado de un joven enamorado, y eso exactamente pasó. Luego de haber esperado por cinco minutos, él apareció.

Gohan la acompañó caminando a su lado por la ciudad, él la notó incómoda y hasta insegura por eso algo temeroso acercó su mano hasta tomar la de ella. Cuando entrelazó sus dedos sintió el frío que devoraba su piel, a pesar de eso ella no le dijo palabra alguna y continuó caminando con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa Videl, por qué no hablas? –Le preguntó–me preocupa verte así, no eres la misma de siempre.

– Yo…yo…no es nada Gohan–le dio una falsa sonrisa.

Él no quería más rodeos y la haló hacía a él abrazándola, Videl lentamente alzó la vista y con algo de timidez intentó hablar pero dudó silenciándose totalmente. Gohan se desesperó por verla tan callada y no soportó más, la sujetó por el rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

– ¿Qué sucede?... ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

– Ese es el problema…no tengo a donde ir–susurró.

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó infligiendo no saberlo.

– Me escondí en el bosque por algún tiempo, pero ya me hacía falta estar en la ciudad–le dijo con sinceridad–pero no puedo volver con mi padre, tampoco quiero pedirle hospedaje a Ireza, sé que me ayudaría aunque no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad, así que en otras palabras…no tengo donde pasar la noche.

– Claro que sí lo tienes.

– ¿Dónde?

– Conmigo por supuesto–le sonrió.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– La razón es obvia Videl, te amo.

Ella no pidió más explicaciones después de eso. El hijo de Son Goku la guió hasta su modesto hogar, ambos entraron al edificio de apartamentos refugiándose finalmente en el de Gohan. Una vez dentro, él le mostró el lugar.

– Sé que no es como la mansión de tu padre, pero puedes estar aquí cuanto quieras.

– Es perfecto, gracias.

Al caer la noche él la abrigó en la cama, al verlo marcharse la joven se aferró a él y lo jaló hacia ella. La cama era pequeña y ambos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, pero eso no era ningún problema, a tanto a él como a ella les gustó sentir sus cuerpos juntos compartiendo un tibio abrazo cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche.

Con las puntas de sus dedos él exploró su espalda femenina oculta bajo su ropa, la cama rechinó suavemente cuando él rodó ubicándose sobre ella, de su garganta un ahogado gemido se escapó al acariciarla con los labios. Su respiración se aceleró, la temperatura se hizo insoportable pero cuando las cosas sobrepasaron el límite de simples besos y caricias para ser algo más intenso…la joven se apartó súbitamente.

– Esto va muy rápido…

– Yo lo siento, no quiero pienses que sólo intento aprovecharme de ti.

– No, no, no pienso eso, me gusta estar contigo de esta manera pero quiero ir con calma.

– Entiendo, será mejor dejarte dormir sola.

– No espera, me gustaría pasar la noche contigo pero de otra forma–ella replicó con rapidez– ¿por qué no hablamos un poco?

Platicaron de muchas cosas, Videl le explicó su desmotivación por volver a la preparatoria, en esa escuela había personas que no eran realmente sus amigos, muchos solamente la veían como una figura famosa, a la que buscaban la forma de aprovecharse de esa fama para su propia conveniencia, simplemente no deseaba regresar a ese lugar.

Gohan la escuchó cuando le dijo su sueño de marcharse de Ciudad Satán, recorrer el mundo de un sitio a otro conociendo lugares y personas sin que nadie la reconociera. Fui allí que Gohan sintió una punzada de tristeza en su corazón, ella quería salir y viajar pero si él le confesaba su propuesta matrimonial, Videl estaría encerrada no en una mansión sino en un castillo.

– Hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre te amaré–él le susurró al oído–y vayas a dónde vayas nunca olvides esto–y antes de que el cansancio la venciera, ella se fue a dormir en medio de un cálido beso en los labios.

Y las palabras se silenciaron.

* * *

Ciudad Satán recibió con los brazos abiertos la llegada del amanecer, la rutina diaria se reiniciaba de nuevo pero no para dos adolescentes, hoy ninguno de los dos asistiría a la preparatoria, ellos sólo querían disfrutar de un día tranquilo pero sobre todo un día al lado del otro. Ese sería su día perfecto.

– ¿Adónde vamos exactamente? –preguntó su acompañante masculino.

– Iremos a una cafetería que Ireza y yo solíamos visitar, allí preparan unas tartas de manzana deliciosas, y como hace mucho que no como una se me antoja–respondió Videl.

– Me parece bien.

Y fue allí durante su ligero paseo que sus manos se entrelazaron de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, sino que aquella acción tenía sello femenino. A Gohan le fascinó andar juntos tomados de la mano, por un instante se imaginó a él mismo en una situación similar pero en lugar de caminar por las avenidas de Ciudad Satán, se encontraba en las puertas del castillo de su familia, entrando en la sala real junto con Videl bajo los ojos de todos, principalmente los de su madre.

– _¡Gohan hijo, has vuelto a nosotros!_ –exclamó Milk.

– _¡Gohan!_ –Goku, Picorro y Krilin también se alegraron.

– _Sí madre he regresado, pero no volví solo_.

– _¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?_ –le cuestionó su madre al acercarse, pero lo que más notó fue las manos unidas de los dos adolescentes.

– _Ella es la razón de mi partida y de mi búsqueda, en ella está todo lo que siempre anhelé_–él miró a Videl sin dejar de sonreírle, luego observó a su madre directo a los ojos–_en ella hay amor genuino, no como en aquellas falsas doncellas con las que intentaste comprometerme, su nombres es Videl Satán, la amo y será mi esposa con tu bendición o sin ella._

– _¡Qué dices!... ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?_

– _La decisión ya está tomada madre, y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer._

–_ ¿Qué tiene esta chica que ninguna otra tiene?_ –lo interrogó nuevamente.

_– __Ella es una mujer que a pesar de haber sido criada rodeada de riquezas, __posee_ un corazón humilde _que_ nunca ha sacado provecho de su fortuna, pero aún más importante…me tiene a mí.  


– _¡Gohan, Gohan!_ –Milk gritó furiosa.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –Videl lo llamó –la Tierra llamando a Gohan…

– Ahh lo siento–ríe suavemente mientras se rasca la nuca como su padre–estaba pensando un poco…

– Sí ya lo noté–respondió la mujer de ojos azulados–mira, ya llegados.

Era una cafetería algo pequeña, pero eso le daba un ambiente acogedor, varias mesas se encontraban colocadas afuera donde los comensales disfrutarían del aire libre. Gohan y Videl tomaron asiento en una de ellas, mientras una camarera se les acercó para tomar sus órdenes. Ambos ordenaron una tarta de manzana, ella pidió un café negro y él un té de hierbas.

– ¿Así que te marcharás?

– Aún no lo tengo totalmente decidido, pero me gustaría salir de viaje–contestó entretanto usaba su cuchara para tomar una porción de la tarta–sé que si me voy la ciudad estará segura, el Gran Saiyaman se encargará de protegerla mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

– No digas eso, que él pueda volar no significa que seas una inútil.

– Sabes aún no te he contado algo, cuando te dije que estuve un tiempo en el bosque no mencioné con quien–ella algo temerosa lo miró, raramente para Videl él se mantenía tranquilo.

– ¿Con quién estabas Videl? –preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

– Con el Gran Saiyaman, él me está enseñando a volar y a controlar una fuerza llamada ki.

– ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

– Bien, ya puedo flotar un poco, pero espero volar muy pronto.

– Me encantaría verte hacerlo–Gohan afirmó sonriendo.

Continuaron hablando mientras comían, pero en ese momento un gran contingente de patrullas de la policía pasó rápidamente a su lado. A Videl aquel sonido más que familiar le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, un mal presagio le abrumó el corazón haciendo que soltara abruptamente su cuchara, Gohan de inmediato lo notó.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Videl?

Varias de las personas que también comían a las afueras de la cafetería, entraron rápidamente en ella para ver la televisión, Gohan se disculpó con Videl y entró para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto a horas tan tempranas del día.

– _Noticia de último momento_–dijo una presentadora en el televisor–_interrumpimos su programación habitual para informar los más recientes acontecimientos, informes sin confirmar afirman que nuestro alcalde Mr. Satán ha sido víctima de un secuestro por un grupo armado hace unos minutos, la policía se desplaza a la mansión Satán para intervenir inmediatamente…_

– ¡No puede ser!... ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? –Se preguntó Gohan–será mejor explicarle la situación con suavidad a Videl…

– _Repetimos, rumores sin confirmar aseguran que Mr. Satán ha sido tomado como rehén en su mansión por un grupo altamente armado y peligroso, los estaremos informando a medida que tengamos más información disponible…_

Las personas comentaban incrédulas sobre lo ocurrido, Gohan se dio la vuelta para ir con Videl pero desgraciadamente para él, ella estaba a sus espaldas escuchándolo todo. Sin decir nada ella salió corriendo a la calle con él siguiéndola, la joven ahora entendía su mal presentimiento y dejando las diferencias con su padre de lado se preocupó por él.

– ¡Espera, no te vayas! –Gohan gritó en vano.

Videl se paró en medio de la carretera haciendo que un automóvil se detuviera frente a ella violentamente, ella abrió la puerta del conductor y de un fuerte tirón sacó al chofer para subirse ella. Gohan corrió detrás del auto sin poder alcanzarlo, Videl lo vio por el retrovisor pero aceleró cuanto pudo en dirección de la mansión que alguna vez fue su casa.

Viéndose rodeado de muchas personas, Gohan corrió a un callejón donde activó su reloj convirtiéndose en el Gran Saiyaman. Al hacerlo salió disparado en el aire a toda velocidad, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento pasaron dos cosas sin que él lo supiera: la primera fue que el rastreador de Videl se activó de nuevo, y la segunda fue que un par de motociclistas lo vieron en el momento que usó sus poderes.

– ¿Viste eso hermana?

– Claro que sí, nuestras sospechas están más que confirmadas–comentó Dieciocho–Gohan, el hijo de la Reina es el Gran Saiyaman.

– Será mejor no perderlo de vista, la cacería comienza ahora mismo–le dijo Diecisiete a su hermana–pero antes de comenzar, debemos informar a la Reina…hemos encontrado a su hijo.

Los cazarrecompensas aceleraron los motores de sus motocicletas, las huellas de sus neumáticos quedaron marcadas en el asfalto cuando tomaron la misma dirección que Gohan y Videl. Estaban muy ansiosos, era el momento de medir fuerzas con el príncipe. El encuentro entre el superhéroe y los mercenarios, se había vuelto inevitable.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintidós**

Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo por el episodio, por eso compenso la espera con un capítulo largo, he estado muy ocupado en los últimos meses y tuve que distanciarme un poco de los fanfics y por eso tardé tanto. Les agradezco su comprensión, y me disculpo nuevamente por la larga espera.

Quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: Merylune, My2, Snbtr, Dbgxv, Fatima-swan, Kumikoson4, Animedbz, Dbz 2012, LeahC, Mauricio Rojas y a Karla-20.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 23

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 23**

Con lentitud la punta de la pluma fue sumergida en el tintero, luego de unos instantes bajo la espesa tinta negra, la pluma regresó a su posición sobre la superficie del papel. Una a una, fue delineando con detalle las palabras que juntas formaban un documento. La mano que la controlaba la presionaba con fuerza, no por nada aquel escrito era obra de la mismísima Reina.

En la realeza no todo era glamur, había tiempo para disfrutar de bailes o de paseos a lugares exóticos. Pero en la mayoría del tiempo, la monarquía debía encargarse de su tarea más grande: gobernar. Dirigir una nación, por más pequeña que fuera no era un trabajo para cualquiera, sólo unos cuantos tendrían la actitud para hacerlo.

Situaciones como la ausencia de su hijo por muchos meses, su pasatiempo secreto preparando platillos, su inestable relación con su esposo, la delicada salud de su padre, habían sido factores que la hicieron desviarse de su responsabilidad como monarca. Así que pronto retomó sus deberes, manteniendo el orden dentro de las fronteras de su reino.

Recolectar y administras los impuestos, aplicar las leyes con aquellos que las violen, eran algunas de sus labores. Milk pronto terminó de redactar su más reciente proclamación, en ella aumentaba los impuestos pero justificaba tal medida, era seguro que muchos se molestarían como es normal y otros obedecerían fielmente a su mandato.

Pero cumplir con sus deberes era una obligación, sin embargo también se habían convertido en una cubierta. Si actuaba fuera de lo normal, si cambiaba su manera de ser en lo más mínimo llamaría la atención de su esposo y sus amigos. Aunque ella por fuera era una mujer dura, por dentro su sentimiento de madre la destrozaba.

– ¿Cómo andarán las cosas? –Se preguntó para ella misma– ¿habrán podido encontrarlo?

No conocía del todo a los cazarrecompensas, ni tampoco imaginaba los métodos de cacería que utilizaban. Le preocupaba que fueran demasiado duros con Gohan, sabía que su hijo no era ningún debilucho, aunque en cierta forma le molestaba admitirlo, su esposo le había enseñado muy bien el arte de luchar a Gohan.

La impaciencia la estaba matando, comprendía que había pasado poco tiempo desde que los mercenarios partieron hacia Ciudad Satán, pero ella quería resultados positivos los más antes posible. Gohan debía regresar para tomar el lugar de su abuelo en el trono, no sólo eso, también debía tomar como esposa a una chica digna de ello y no a una plebeya.

La Tierra del Fuego era un reino relativamente joven, comparado con otros que existen en el mundo. Milk siempre admiró la elegancia, la magnificencia, el respeto y la historia de otros reinos, por eso ella quería lo mismo para el suyo. No deseaba que otros se expresaran de su reino como uno insignificante, por eso para ganarse la admiración de otros necesitaba que la familia real fuera intachable…prácticamente, perfecta.

Con ese deseo, ella preparó la ceremonia de selección para Gohan con todo el lujo posible. Invitó a todos sus amigos de la monarquía de otros reinos, sabía que muchos reyes tenían hijas jóvenes, los cuales esperaban que sus primogénitas se casaran con un buen pretendiente y no había mejor candidato que su hijo.

No obstante, Milk deseaba que su sustituta como Reina fuera la chica indicada, para cuando ésta estuviera en el trono supiera reinar, además de preocuparse por la debida educación de sus hijos. Milk no quería más guerreros rebeldes sin sentido–como los llamaba–sino, anhelaba que sus nietos fueran conocidos por su gran destreza al ser grandes gobernantes.

Por esas ambiciones, muchos la tachaban de ser una persona inflexible, qué sólo deseaba cumplir con sus sueños a través de sus hijos, aunque estos no estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo. Pero no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de ella, su hijo mayor aún era un adolescente que no sabía nada de la vida y justamente para eso estaban los padres, para mostrarles como era el mundo real.

– ¡Gohan hijo mío, por mucho que esto me duela lo hago por tu bien! –exclamó con firmeza.

Ox Satán ya había alcanzado la edad de retirarse hacía muchísimos años, Goku al ser su esposo debía tomar su lugar desde el momento que se casaron, pero con su negativa su padre debió permanecer más tiempo en el trono, ahora era el deber del hijo cumplir con la tarea que se le fue encomendada al padre.

Gohan tenía que tomar posesión de su cargo.

* * *

Era una mañana en apariencia tranquila, los jardineros regaban y podaban las plantas que rodeaban la mansión, las sirvientas aseaban una a una las muchas habitaciones, en la cocina el cocinero en jefe le daba una última mirada al desayuno del alcalde de Ciudad Satán. Con una seña suya, un sirviente tomó la charola con total delicadeza y caminó hacia la oficina privada de Mr. Satán.

Un habano humeaba dentro de un cenicero, mientras él con las yemas de sus dedos pasaba las páginas de un viejo álbum fotográfico. Él miró las imágenes allí colocadas: fotos de su fallecida esposa en el día de su boda, retratos de Videl cuando era niña mientras jugaba en un columpio, y demás fotos suyas al lado de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

Su esposa solía tener un carácter fuerte en ocasiones, y este siempre salía con vehemencia cuando a ella no le gustaba cualquier decisión o acción que él tomaba…en eso se parece mucho a Videl. Eso le hizo recordar más de la infancia de su hija, quien gracias a las artes marciales poco a poco fue moldeando su carácter, a pesar de ser muy joven era bastante dura cuando lo deseaba.

– _¡Videl, pequeña Videl!_

– _¡Encuéntrenla, debe estar por aquí!_

Cuando la gloria y la fortuna llegaron a sus manos, Mr. Satán no dudó en cambiar de domicilio. Dejó atrás su modesta casa de clase media para mudarse a su nueva y enorme mansión, aquel edificio era el símbolo perfecto de su fama. Era tan grande, que necesitaba de cientos de criados para mantenerla limpia.

Pero Videl siempre vio con otros ojos aquel lugar, su familia sólo estaba conformada por su padre y ella, no entendía porqué necesitaban de un lugar tan grande para ellos dos. Al día siguiente de haberse mudado Videl recorrió los pasillos, pero al desconocer totalmente el sitio al cabo de unos minutos se perdió.

Mr. Satán por su parte, supervisaba a sus sirvientes al acomodar en su sitio todos los muebles nuevos que compró. Pasaron las horas, y al final del día se percató de algo muy importante: su hija no estaba por ninguna parte. Gritó llamándola con fuerza, pero ella no apareció.

– _¡Videl hija, dónde estás!_

En los jardines, en la cochera, en las habitaciones y demás lugares, todos buscaban a la hija del campeón. Fue allí que él se dio cuenta de que tener todo el dinero del mundo, no sirve para nada si pierdes lo que más amas, ya había perdido a su esposa y no quería perder a su hija. Las horas continuaron hasta que finalmente dieron con ella, Videl después de caminar en círculos se quedó dormida en una habitación vacía.

Mr. Satán respiró aliviado al encontrarla, él nunca supo si aquello fue premeditadamente o sólo una mera casualidad, pero desde aquel momento Videl escogió esa recámara como su habitación. Los años pasaron y él vio como su panquecito dulce–como solía llamarla de pequeña–comenzó a distanciarse de él.

– Ya el pasado es pasado, ya es muy tarde para remediar las cosas–susurró en la soledad de su oficina.

Con el tiempo no sólo Videl fue creciendo, sino también la fortuna y el descontrol en su vida. El campeón se hizo adepto a las fiestas nocturnas a gran escala. Sus celebraciones eran épicas en todo sentido, música a todo volumen, diversos tipos de licores y mujeres hermosas: rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, castañas y todas con un objetivo en común: él.

En el fondo sabía que todas esas mujeres querían su dinero, pero eso no le hizo detenerse, las adulaciones y ser el centro de toda la atención le gustaba. Sin embargo, fueron esas actitudes las que hicieron que Videl empezara a detestarlo. En una ocasión cuando ella llegó a casa, lo encontró en una escena bastante incómoda, tanto así que nunca más volvió a mencionarla.

Fue durante una noche de verano, cuando él junto a otras tres jóvenes damas pasaban una velada privada. Bebieron, rieron, hablaron pero sobre todo, ellas aprovecharon al máximo el poder de su anfitrión. Haciendo que él les comparara vestidos, zapatos, joyería y demás cosas lujosas. Al llegar a casa esa noche, Videl olfateó el aroma a licor mezclado con cigarrillos, y fue al seguirlo que halló a su padre con esas mujeres.

Para ella no era un secreto sus actividades nocturnas, pero lo que más le molestó fue encontrarlo con chicas que apenas eran un par de años mayores que ella. Furiosa por ver como reemplazaba a su madre con esas oportunistas–así las nombró Videl–ella misma las expulsó fuera de su hogar dándoles a cada una de ellas un puntapié en sus delicados traseros.

Su padre ebrio y enfadado la enfrentó, pero al estar fuera de sí no pudo hacer más que desmayarse. Luego de eso el incidente no volvió a hacer mencionado, convirtiéndose en uno de los más profundos secretos del campeón, sentía vergüenza al recordar ese acontecimiento, por eso y más comprendía el resentimiento que su hija le tenía.

Entendió que en cierta forma, la rebeldía de Videl era una forma de llamar su atención y así cumplir con su labor de padre, un trabajo que dejó de lado por mucho tiempo. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que apruebe las arriesgadas actividades de su adolescente primogénita, fue por eso que la desterró fuera de su hogar.

– Algún día me comprenderás Videl, entenderás que no me dejaste más opción que hacer lo que hice–expresó afligido–por mucho que me duela debo ser firme en mi decisión, debes irte lejos de mí Videl, para que así aceptes que siempre estuviste equivocada.

– Su desayuno señor–un criado entró, colocó la charola en la mesa y se retiró, dejando al hombre solo otra vez.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la mansión, una camioneta de una televisora local se estacionó. Un reportero pidió permiso para entrevistar al campeón y alcalde de la ciudad, al principio Mr. Satán no quería ser molestado por periodistas deseosos de más chismes, pero vio la oportunidad perfecta para aparentar estar bien y no mostrar la imagen de un hombre débil.

Al terminar de comer les permitió la entrada, un reportero acompañado de varios camarógrafos y demás asistentes entraron en su mansión. Mr. Satán se preparó vistiéndose con su mejor traje, aclaró su garganta y esbozó la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer. Creyendo que sería otra entrevista donde sería elogiado, caminó confiado y seguro a paso firme.

– ¡Quédese quieto señor alcalde!

Pero su gran sonrisa se borró al descubrir que los reporteros no eran lo que decían ser, y que dentro de las maletas que portaban no había ni reflectores ni cámaras, sino, que estaban repletas de armas y de potentes explosivos. Eso era algo nuevo en su vida, esta era la primera vez que era víctima de un secuestro.

– ¡Bien abuelo, pon tus manos en la cabeza!

– ¿A quién llamas abuelo? –Mr. Satán furioso le respondió.

– ¡A ti abuelo! –Otro de los secuestradores colocó el cañón de su pistola en su cabeza–ahora obedece.

– ¡Cómo se atreven, yo soy el alcalde de esta ciudad!

Mr. Satán pensó en hacer algo, pero al ver las pesadas armas de fuego de esos hombres desistió de actuar. Los siete secuestradores amordazaron a los sirvientes, para luego encerrarlos en dos sitios diferentes, a un grupo los colocaron en la cocina de la mansión mientras los otros estaban en una habitación cercana.

– ¡Vamos abuelo, camina!

Esos sujetos armados eran miembros de la banda Red Shark, enviados por Rock como respuesta al desafío impuesto por Lunch. Rock quien ya estaba cansado de los largos y nada exitosos planes de la rubia, quería tomar el control de la ciudad por su cuenta, y al lograr ser el amo de todo eliminaría a la primera a Lunch, desapareciendo así a la competencia.

El plan no era sólo matar a Mr. Satán, asesinar al alcalde no era suficiente necesitaban además, destruir a cualquiera que intentara oponer resistencia. Era obvio que los únicos que se convertirían en un problema para ellos eran Videl y el Gran Saiyaman. Por eso tenían un plan sencillo pero esperaban que fuera exitoso, eliminar a los tres de un sólo golpe. El alcalde, su hija y el superhéroe, todos caídos el mismo día.

Así que mientras algunos vigilaban al campeón, otros instalaban las potentes bombas que trajeron en diferentes lugares de la mansión. Luego llamarían la atención de todos en la ciudad, haciendo que la policía de inmediato intentara rescatar a su alcalde, y así atraerían a su vez a Videl junto con el payaso enmascarado.

Mr. Satán fue conducido hacia su oficina hasta hacerlo tomar asiento en su silla, posteriormente usando gruesas sogas lo ataron completamente, no podía mover ni un dedo. Uno de los criminales tomó el teléfono privado del campeón, con dicho aparato de comunicación marcó el número telefónico de la policía para rápidamente colocarle el auricular al secuestrado.

– ¡Soy Mr. Satán, han invadido mi casa y me tienen como su rehén…envíen a la policía! –esas palabras fueron las únicas que alcanzó a decir, ya que el individuo que sostenía el teléfono contra su rostro cortó la llamada.

– Ahora comuníquense con el jefe, él debe saber como vamos.

Al mismo tiempo que las patrullas de la policía salían disparadas hacia la mansión Satán, Rock era informado por sus hombres. Cuando el jefe de la banda criminal Red Shark escuchó el informe de sus secuaces, sonrió triunfante por unos segundos antes de darles más órdenes. Al terminar la llamada, se volteó hacia Lunch para decirle con arrogancia:

– Así se hacen las cosas, novata.

Quince minutos después de iniciada la operación, cientos de unidades de la policía rodeaban el edificio entero. Los hombres de azul acordonaron la zona formando un perímetro de seguridad, tres helicópteros vigilaban todo el sitio desde el aire, entretanto varios francotiradores se posicionaban en las edificaciones más cercanas, apuntando sus rifles de largo alcance hacia la mansión.

Instantes después varias camionetas de los principales noticieros se hicieron presentes, muchos curiosos se aglomeraron en las cercanías, observando desde primera fila la acción frente a sus ojos. Desde el interior de la residencia del campeón, uno de los secuestradores miró toda la conmoción que causaron, y con un ademán de su mano cumplió con la última orden de Rock.

Varias cargas de potentes explosivos fueron colocados alrededor de Mr. Satán, cada una de ellas se encontraban interconectadas entre sí, las bombas estaban dirigidas por un detonador a control remoto. Ansiosos y bañados en sudor, los delincuentes esperaban que Videl y el Gran Saiyaman mordieran el anzuelo, cayendo así en su trampa.

A unos cuantos de kilómetros de distancia, un automóvil zigzagueaba entre los demás coches en la carretera. La joven mujer que lo conducía estaba desesperada por llegar a tiempo, esa adolescente de ojos azules hundió con más fuerza su pie en el acelerador, no le importó escuchar los insultos de los otros conductores ni las estridentes bocinas, ni mucho menos seguir adelante a pesar de que los semáforos estaban en rojo.

Desde una gran altura ese automóvil era vigilado durante todo su trayecto, Gohan disfrazado como el Gran Saiyaman vio preocupado como Videl conducía tan imprudentemente, podría causar un accidente que le cueste la vida a alguien más, incluyéndola a ella. Decidido a detener su locura, descendió hacia la autopista siguiéndola cada vez más de cerca.

Gohan por estar tan concentrado pensando en Videl, no se percató que a sus espaldas en esa misma carretera, dos motocicletas lo seguían a él. Dentro del auto que tomó prestado–por decirlo de una forma amable–Videl siguió conduciendo descontrolada, al girar en una curva de manera imprudente se introdujo en una vía que viajaba en sentido contrario.

Los ojos azulados de la chica se abrieron al ver como un enorme camión venía hacia ella, giró el volante tanto como le fue posible pero eso únicamente logró que se detuviera de golpe, mientras su auto se ladeaba hacia la derecha. Estando a menos de dos metros de morir arrollada por un camión, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos enguantadas.

Una sacudida algo fuerte la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, al mirar a través del parabrisas presenció la claridad del cielo. Rápidamente asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta del conductor, descubriendo así que el coche que usaba estaba volando. El Gran Saiyaman había sujetado el automóvil antes de chocar, rescatándola de una muerte dolorosa. Gohan voló sosteniendo el vehículo sobre su cabeza por unos minutos antes de aterrizar finalmente, al descender Videl aún no reaccionaba del todo.

– ¡Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Videl! –Gohan habló usando su verdadera voz, pero al notar su error cambió apresuradamente a su falso tono de superhéroe– ¡señorita Videl, lo que hizo fue increíblemente irresponsable pudo matar a alguien o a usted misma!

– ¡No tengo tiempo para sermones, mi padre está en peligro, debo hacer algo! –respondió airadamente al sujetarlo de su traje.

– Creí que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien–comentó sin medir sus palabras.

– Idiota, tal vez tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero en el fondo sigue siendo mi padre–alegó como contestación.

– La entiendo no se preocupe, yo iré por él, pero quédate aquí Videl–él con suavidad se liberó del agarre de la chica–lo salvaré, no te muevas ni un milímetro.

– ¡Qué estás esperando, ve a ayudarle deprisa! –Videl le declamó desesperada.

– ¡Sí, de inmediato! –contestó.

El héroe enmascarado salió disparado hacia el cielo, volando directamente hacia la mansión del padre de Videl. Ella por su parte, se quedó quieta mirándolo volar. La impaciencia se hizo notar, cuando no dejó de pisotear repetidas veces el suelo con el pie. A la distancia podía escuchar muchos disparos, un equipo especial de la policía estaba intentando contener a los criminales en ese momento.

– ¡Ya no soporto más, no puedo quedarme aquí! –murmuró para ella.

Videl recordó lo que aprendió recientemente sobre el ki, intentó levitar pero sus pies no fueron liberados del suelo. Maldijo en voz alta mientras refunfuñaba, segundos después dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. Lentamente fue calmando su ánimo enardecido, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban, la calma la visitó en ese instante.

– ¡Papá! –Expresó con suavidad, su esfuerzo fue recompensado al hacer que la energía que vive dentro de ella, poco a poco la elevó en el aire– ¡aquí voy!

La joven justiciera aumentó la elevación ganando altura, aún no dominaba completamente la técnica de vuelo por lo que no sabía como moverse en una dirección específica. La preocupación la invadió cuando siguió subiendo y subiendo sin control, quería volar horizontalmente pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se encumbró tanto que pronto se debilitó y no pudo mantener la energía fluyendo.

Irremediablemente la gravedad la reclamó, y desde el cielo una jovencita de largo cabello negro comenzó a caer en picada mientras gritaba. En esos mismos instantes pero en otro lugar, Gohan sobrevoló la zona de emergencia analizando la situación. Los hombres de la policía disparaban hacia las ventanas de la mansión, desde adentro los secuestradores respondían al fuego usando sus pesadas armas.

– ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! –gritó uno de los policías entretanto disparaba con su revólver.

– ¡Cúbranse rápido, cúbranse! –otro oficial de la ley habló, segundos después la patrulla que utilizaba para cubrirse recibió un impacto de bala en su tanque de combustible, cosa que la hizo estallar pero no murió gracias a la intervención del superhéroe.

– ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! –dijo un miembro de los secuestradores al verlo por la ventana.

– El payaso mordió la carnada, sólo hace falta que Videl aparezca–afirmó el líder del equipo de delincuentes–estén preparados, usaremos las bombas como último recurso si es necesario, tenemos que acabar con ese bufón.

Después de poner a salvo al policía, Gohan aterrizó frente la mansión y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Uno de los criminales le apuntaba escondido con un lanzacohetes, cuando el héroe estaba por llegar a la puerta de la mansión él disparó. El misil silbó en el aire al viajar, Gohan lo vio al aproximarse y con un simple manotazo lo desvió lejos de él, el proyectil voló fuera de curso y terminó estallando al chocar con una patrulla de la policía.

– ¡Abran fuego, llénenlo de plomo! –el cabecilla del grupo ordenó con fuerza.

Los secuestradores concentraron su potencia de fuego contra él, literalmente era una lluvia de balas que se precipitó contra su cuerpo. El metal de los proyectiles se desintegraba al tocarlo, su piel era más dura que cualquier acero. Los casquillos se acumulaban en el suelo de la mansión, los delincuentes muy bien organizados y equipados reemplazaron los cargadores vacíos por nuevos, pero sólo obtenían el mismo resultado.

La puerta de la mansión explotó en cientos de astillas, los criminales de la banda Red Shark se congelaron por un segundo al observar la silueta del Gran Saiyaman. Se miraron unos a otros, tomaron valor y reiniciaron sus disparos contra él, pero su plan estaba incompleto ya que faltaba alguien muy importante: Videl.

Precisamente a varios metros en el aire, ella se desplomaba hacia una inminente muerte. Pero el deseó por ayudar a su padre–sin importar que la haya expulsado de su casa–le brindó fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser y lentamente su ki la respaldó, haciendo que flotara como un globo deteniendo su caída.

Aunque todavía le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, supo usar levemente su ki el cual la ayudó a descender. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no ver el lejano piso, sintió como el fuerte y frío viento desató su moño haciendo bailar a sus largas coletas, suavemente fue bajando de regreso sin mirar hacia abajo. Sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza entre ellos, estaba nerviosa y asustada, sino mantenía su mente concentrada moriría al caer desde esa altura.

Pasaron varios minutos de terror para ella, sentía como si su caída no tuviera final pero algo le hizo echar un vistazo, con sus azulados y cristalinos ojos vio que estaba a muy pocos metros del suelo. El enorme techo de la mansión se extendía bajo sus pies, poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse a unos tres metros del piso del jardín trasero de la mansión.

– ¡Ya casi lo logro! –exclamó triunfante.

Lamentablemente para la justiciera, su alegría rompió su concentración y su ki se apagó cosa que la hizo chocar contra el suelo. El golpe no la hirió con gravedad, aunque sí quedó algo adolorida. Videl sin perder tiempo valioso se reincorporó sobre sus pies, y corrió hasta entrar por la parte posterior de la mansión, a lo lejos escuchó muchos disparos por lo que caminó con cautela.

Gohan mientras tanto, luchaba contra los secuestradores del alcalde quienes no retrocedían ni un paso ante él. Uno de ellos apuntó su rifle de asalto M-16 en dirección al superhéroe, apretó el disparador simultáneamente a que gritaba varios insultos contra el héroe de capa roja, sin embargo; Gohan con sólo su mano derecha atrapó una a una las balas usando su increíble velocidad.

– Esto es tuyo, te lo regreso–el Gran Saiyaman arrojó a los pies del criminal las balas aplastadas.

– ¡Atrapa esto imbécil! –otro delincuente se le acercó por un costado, con su pistola le disparó al rostro.

El proyectil dio en el blanco, una gran sonrisa se formó en el delincuente pero esta pronto se borró al ver como el héroe abría su boca, atorada entre sus dientes Gohan logró frenar la bala. El hijo de Goku escupió el objeto y apuntó su mano contra el hombre, con su poder creó una potente ráfaga de aire que lanzó al individuo varios metros hacia atrás, hasta hacerlo chocar contra una pared cercana.

Desde afuera la policía permanecía inmóvil e expectante, a través de las ventanas se observaban las detonaciones que destrozaban los cristales. Al mismo tiempo, Videl sigilosamente y conociendo mejor que nadie la mansión llegó a la zona de combate. Ella se colocó detrás de uno de los secuestradores, este se volteó apuntando con su arma pero Videl con una fuerte patada lo desarmó.

Giró sobre sus talones para tomar impulso, acción que le permitió darle un puntapié al sujeto en el pecho. Otro atacante se percató de su presencia y abrió fuego contra ella, Gohan repentinamente notó su ki a tiempo, y con su velocidad desapareció para materializarse frente a ella, la abrazó cubriéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo así las balas por ella. Segundos después, ambos se desvanecieron.

– ¿Qué cree que hace señorita Videl? –Gohan le preguntó muy molesto– ¡le dije que se quedara lejos de aquí!

– ¡Vine a ayudar a mi padre, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir! –respondió con fuerza.

– ¡Casi te matan, tienes que pensar antes de actuar!

– ¡No es tu problema!

– Claro que sí lo es–susurró al tomarla por su rostro, mirando hipnotizado sus grandes y bellos ojos azulados.

– ¡No es tiempo para cursilerías! –contestó al apartar abruptamente la mano de él.

– ¡Ahí están, mátenlos ahora que están juntos!... ¡activen las bombas!

El criminal con el detonador activó el aparato, el cronómetro comenzó su cuenta hacia atrás y la cual terminaría en pocos minutos. La trampa estaba preparada, Rock esperaba que la cantidad de explosivos fuera suficiente para eliminar de una vez por todas al superhéroe aparentemente invencible.

– ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Por tercera ocasión dispararon contra Gohan, la idea era mantenerlo ocupado hasta que las cargas detonaran. Videl por su parte, corrió hacia donde estaba su padre pero su camino fue bloqueado. Un secuestrador mantenía fuertemente sujetada su pistola, el arma apuntaba directamente hacia la cara de Videl.

La joven dama sintió el abrasador calor del cañón contra su frente, en ese momento vio todo en cámara lenta, miró como él apretaba el disparador lentamente, experimentó un frío que la recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, en ese instante creyó que iba a morir, pero eso hizo despertar su poder interno, su ki una vez más le salvó la vida.

El criminal disparó pero ella se había desvanecido, la buscó con la mirada incrédulo, en un segundo estaba frente a él y un instante después ya no estaba. Inesperadamente un golpe en la nuca lo sacó de combate, era ella, Videl estaba detrás de él. La joven respiró con calma sin creer lo que pasó, no daba crédito a lo que sucedió, ella se había movido con una velocidad fuera de toda proporción.

Ella recordó las palabras del Gran Saiyaman, el ki siendo el poder de todo ser vivo al ser controlado permite no sólo volar, sino también, aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de los individuos. Sin saber cómo lo hizo, por un instante controló su ki acelerando sus movimientos de manera sobrehumana, gracias a eso seguía con vida.

El Gran Saiyaman fue acabando uno por uno con los criminales, al hacerlo corrió hacia donde Videl quien intentaba retirarle las bombas del cuerpo a su padre sin lograrlo. El alcalde se había desmayado al creer que moriría, cosa que le impidió ver a su hija de nuevo. Gohan miró hacia el contador de tiempo de las cargas, sólo tenían un minuto.

– ¡Ya no hay tiempo, moriremos todos!

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Ya lo verás.

Gohan elevó su poder aumentando así su velocidad, en menos de un pestañeó retiró las bombas que rodeaban a Mr. Satán, luego sin dejar de acelerar desmanteló los demás explosivos colocados en la mansión. Cargó todas las bombas en sus brazos y salió disparado atravesando el techo, subió y subió mientras era observado por cientos de ojos curiosos.

Desde la cima de un edificio cercano dos hermanos miraban todo con cuidado, ambos se miraron al sonreír antes de regresar la vista hacia el cielo, su presa no era para nada cobarde, esa cacería sería muy divertida para ambos. Mientras tanto, Gohan continuó elevándose hasta sobrepasar las nubes, el cronómetro tampoco detuvo su andar.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Todos los allí presentes: los policías, los reporteros, los curiosos, los cazarrecompensas pero sobre todo Videl, dirigieron sus ojos hacia el firmamento viendo como la silueta del superhéroe se hacía diminuta al elevarse. Repentinamente un destello brillante se expandió en el cielo, una gran bola de fuego era visible, el día se iluminó aún más gracias a la potencia de los explosivos.

Las nubes se movieron formando un círculo alrededor de la detonación, la onda de choque creó una corriente de viento muy fuerte que sacudió el suelo tumbando a algunos cuantos, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las personas se preguntaban dónde estaba el héroe, qué había pasado con él, temían que haya muerto.

– ¡Aparece de una buena vez payaso ridículo, no me hagas esperar! –Videl se dijo mientras lo buscaba en el cielo sin conseguir verlo, aunque no lo dijera estaba preocupada por él.

Varios segundos pasaron y el enmascarado no era visible, Rock quien veía la televisión creía triunfante que lo había logrado, él eliminó al superhéroe, Lunch a su lado estaba estupefacta sin poder decir nada. Pero luego una voz salió desde atrás de todos, haciendo que los camarógrafos de las televisoras lo enfocaran:

– ¡Yo jamás perdonaré a los que trabajan para el mal, lucho por la justicia! –Dijo al mismo tiempo que realizaba su pintoresco baile de presentación– ¡yo soy, el Gran Saiyaman!

Allí estaba, su ropa se encontraba chamuscada por la explosión pero seguía con vida. Los reporteros narraban animados los acontecimientos, Videl antes de ser notada recogió su cabello de nuevo en su moño y huyó a tiempo. Todos lo miraron formando unas sonrisas forzadas, ocultando así su verdadera impresión.

"_¡Perfecto, los he impresionado a todos!_"–prensó ingenuamente Gohan.

"_¡Qué ridículo!_"–sin embargo, los demás no pensaban lo mismo que él.

En la mansión, el alcalde despertó descubriendo los graves destrozos en su casa, molesto maldijo en voz alta contra los secuestradores. Afuera, varios de los reporteros corrieron alrededor del héroe para entrevistarlo, los fotógrafos hacían lo suyo capturando cada ángulo del heroico personaje. Gohan les dio unas pequeñas palabras antes de irse volando, pero pronto aterrizó en un callejón donde Videl se ocultaba.

– ¡Vamos es nuestra oportunidad! –Dieciocho se preparaba para ir por él, pero Diecisiete interpuso su brazo cerrándole el paso.

– Aún no.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa Diecisiete? –interrogó a su hermano sin comprender.

– Observa con más cuidado hacia allá–él le señaló con la mano, ella se volteó para mirar.

El Gran Saiyaman fue repentinamente abrazado por Videl, él era algo tonto en ocasiones y ridículo en otras, pero a pesar de todo eso ella lo amaba. Gohan anteriormente se había prometido no besarla hasta que finalmente le revelara su verdadera identidad, sin embargo allí estaba, rompiendo su promesa pero ese beso que compartían fue iniciado por ella, aunque sea una chica algo gruñona algunas veces, eso no significa que sea una persona que no necesite amor.

– ¿Entiendes? –Le preguntó Diecisiete al mirarla–Gohan y esa chiquilla parecen estar muy unidos, podemos usar eso contra él facilitando nuestra misión.

– ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer entonces? –devolvió la pregunta.

– Al parecer Gohan tiene enemigos en esta ciudad, sería interesante hacerles una visita no te parece, además así analizaremos mejor sus habilidades permitiéndonos acabar con él sin problemas–le explicó Diecisiete–también si lo atacamos ahora sería algo aburrido, viajamos desde muy lejos al menos disfrutemos un poco de la ciudad.

– Entiendo, no es mala idea–afirmó la mujer rubia–también debemos informar a la Reina, será mejor enviarle un mensaje, debe estar deseosa de tener noticias nuestras.

Los dos vieron como el héroe cargó a Videl en sus brazos, para luego irse volando a gran velocidad alejándose de toda la conmoción. Los cazarrecompensas concentraron su atención en los criminales arrestados, aquellos hombres intentaron hasta lo imposible por destruir al superhéroe sin éxito. Alguien los envió para tal trabajo y Diecisiete quería hablar con ellos, después de todo, tenían un rival en común.

* * *

– _Primero lo primero, tengo que recuperar mi orgullo._

Esas habían sido sus palabras, recuperar su orgullo. Ángela no entendía del todo a qué se refería con eso, pero al recordar la mirada de Shapner parecía muy seguro en hacerlo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que él salió del hospital, su brazo seguía lastimado pero no era algo grave, la pelirroja estaba impaciente por escuchar los planes del rubio para vengarse de los dos pelinegros.

– ¿Qué diablos hace en un sitio así?

Shapner y ella acordaron verse de nuevo, él le dio una dirección en específico para sostener su reunión. Siguió las indicaciones dadas por el rubio hasta llegar a la entrada de un gimnasio de boxeo, ella entró algo desconfiada y miró a varios hombres entrenando con esfuerzo.

– ¡Hola belleza!

– ¡Buenos días preciosura!

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo muñeca?

Varios chicos que entrenaban intentaron llamar su atención, pero ella los ignoró completamente y continuó buscando a Shapner. Muy pronto lo vio, él estaba golpeando un pesado saco de arena con su brazo sano. Ángela estuvo a punto de hablarle, sin embargo se detuvo para observarlo, él estaba cubierto por una delgada y brillante capa de sudor, los músculos de su espalda se movían en un ritmo casi perfecto al ejercitarse, Ángela reconoció una cosa: él era muy atractivo.

– Shapner, Shapner ya estoy aquí–le dijo deteniendo su ejercicio.

– Ángela ya llegaste–le respondió al voltearse, ella no perdió detalle de su pecho al descubierto–te esperaba, necesitamos hablar.

– ¿No es peligroso para tu cuerpo hacer ejercicio con ese brazo herido? –le indagó.

– Tranquila Ángela, necesitaba sentirme bien conmigo mismo–aseguró el rubio–si quiero enfrentarme a Gohan tengo que estar en forma.

– ¿Piensas pelear con él, pero cómo?

– De eso quería hablarte.

Shapner caminó hacia donde estaban colocadas sus cosas, buscó dentro de una maleta sacando de allí una lata de aerosol y al tenerla en sus manos se la mostró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la chica al sostener el aerosol.

– Es un paralizante muscular, mi plan es dejarlo inmóvil con esto y luego le daré la paliza de su vida–alegó victorioso–él no volverá a meterse conmigo jamás, además no pudimos pelear en el torneo de la escuela, sería una injusticia que esa lucha no se realizara–Shapner comentó al apretar el puño de su brazo saludable.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Ángela le consultó.

– Tienes que aprender una cosa lindura, en esta ciudad se puede comprar lo que sea–Shapner contesta a la pregunta sin dar muchos detalles.

– ¿Y qué hay de Videl? –escrutó nuevamente la chica.

– Harás lo mismo que yo, la paralizarás y le devolverás todo lo que te ha hecho.

– Pero yo no sé pelear… ¿cómo pelearía contra Videl?

– No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré lo básico…como ella estará inmóvil la derrotarás fácilmente, además tengo unos amigos que nos pueden ayudar–dijo al recodar a su viejos secuaces Tetsu, Shun y Jin.

Shapner terminó de explicarle su plan, no deseaban matarlos pero sí querían hacerlos sufrir como ellos sufrieron. El rubio se retiró para tomar una ducha rápida antes de irse, Ángela lo esperó mientras pensaba en el plan, nunca antes había peleado en su vida, pero si Shapner la ayudaba lo haría sin dudar…Videl lamentará haberse metido con ella.

– Una cosa más Ángela–Shapner le dijo al regresar completamente duchado y vestido.

– Dime.

– ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo conmigo? –él usó su mejor sonrisa.

– Tengo una agenda muy ocupada–fingió desinterés–pero creo que podría hacer una excepción por hoy.

– ¡Genial!–exclamó–conozco un elegante restaurante al que podemos visitar ahora mismo.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio de boxeo tomados del brazo, el auto de Shapner estaba estacionado al frente aguardándolos, él como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a la dama quien sonrió coquetamente al joven. Ninguno se lo dijo directamente al otro, pero algo más allá de la venganza comenzó a crecer entre ellos, los dos llenaban el vacío que compartían.

Pelirroja y rubio, los dos no eran para nada ordinarios.

* * *

Toda la atención de la ciudad estaba enfocada allí, el secuestro de Mr. Satán era el único tema de conversación con el detalle del asombroso rescate del superhéroe. Muchos pensaban que él merecía un reconocimiento por sus acciones, era un superhéroe después de todo y como todo héroe las aclamaciones hacia él no cesaron.

Alejándose lo más posible de toda esa agitación, el Gran Saiyaman se mantenía volando a mucha altura, escondiéndose así de cualquier curioso cerca. Finalmente el superhéroe aterrizó en otro callejón solitario, él colocó de nuevo sobre sus pies a Videl quien miró paranoica en todas direcciones, asegurándose así que nadie los haya visto llegar, ella no quería ser reconocida.

Él sacudió el hollín de su traje, aunque la potente explosión de las bombas no lo mató ni hirió, ésta sí dañó seriamente su disfraz. Su capa estaba levemente chamuscada, sus guantes alguna vez blancos estaban casi carbonizados, la visera de su casco tenía una grieta y estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos, el resto de su ropa también presentaba algunas quemaduras. Gohan al ver como Videl seguía mirando a todas partes, decidió hablarle para calmarla.

– Tranquila no hay nadie en varios metros a la redonda, y por lo que sé nadie de la prensa se enteró de tu presencia–él le dijo tranquilizándola–pero a pesar de todo eso estoy muy molesto contigo Videl.

– ¿Molesto, por qué? –preguntó la chica.

– ¡Cómo que por qué, casi te matan! –Gohan le recriminó.

– Sabía que me ayudarías si fuera necesario–respondió dándole poca importancia a sus palabras.

– Videl posees un exceso de confianza enorme, tienes que ser menos impulsiva a la hora de actuar–él insistió–de no haber podido ayudarte hubieras muerto, ahora veo que tu padre en cierto punto tenía razón al decir que eres una adicta al peligro.

– ¡No necesito más regaños mucho menos de tu parte, además tenía que hacer algo! –Exclamó en su defensa– ¡no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que todo se resolviera! –ella lo miró con dureza por unos segundos, pero sus ojos se suavizaron y de sus pequeños labios una risa se escapó.

– ¿Por qué te ríes, qué es tan gracioso? –cuestionó el hijo de la Reina de la Tierra del Fuego, sin entender que le acusaba gracia en un momento tan tenso.

– Pareces un pavo recién salido del horno, no dejas de echar humo–ella le explicó antes de reírse más.

Gohan se volvió a mirar, efectivamente pequeñas columnas de ceniza salían de su cuerpo. El héroe lentamente se contagió de la risa de ella, para ambos era bueno reír genuinamente después de casi haber perdido la vida, sobre todo para ella. Gohan recuperó la compostura y silenció su risa, Videl también lo hizo segundos después.

– Está bien lo admito–ella habló sin mirarlo–fue tonto lo que hice pero tenía que hacerlo, te prometo que no volveré a actuar tan precipitadamente.

– Eso espero Videl–alegó manteniendo su voz firme–por cierto me gustaría saber cómo fue que llegaste.

– Volé…bueno casi–afirmó la pelinegra–hice lo que me enseñaste, usé mi ki para flotar pero cuando intenté volar hacia la mansión de mi padre no pude hacerlo, seguí subiendo y subiendo sin control hasta que no resistí más y me desplomé en picada, antes de chocar conseguí detenerme un poco y así logré aterrizar forzadamente–terminó con su explicación, Gohan por su parte llevó una mano a su barbilla antes de contestar.

– Videl tu entrenamiento apenas ha iniciado, hasta el momento sólo sabes flotar pero con las próximas clases te enseñaré a controlar el vuelo más adecuadamente–ella sonrió con esas palabras–cuando haya terminado de entrenarte serás capaz de hacer cosas que para los demás son magia.

– Por cierto, cuando estábamos en la mansión uno de los secuestradores me apuntó con su arma–Videl le narró–creí que iba a morir pero pasó algo que no puedo explicar, en un segundo me moví tan rápido que todo a mi alrededor se ralentizó, fui capaz de moverme como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– Es posible que la adrenalina causada por el momento y tu ki se combinaran, dándote por unos segundos la habilidad de aumentar tu velocidad, pero como fue algo involuntario no lo controlaste apropiadamente–Gohan dedujo con su gran brillantez.

– ¿Podré hacerlo de nuevo? –cuestionó esperanzada.

– Por supuesto que sí, pero todo a su tiempo Videl…para aprender a correr primero hay que saber caminar–él le dijo calmando sus ánimos–tendremos que entrenar, pero lo lograrás, eso y mucho más.

– Eso deseo, y te lo digo desde ahora cuando pueda hacer lo mismo que tú quisiera tener un combate contigo–Videl lo retó demostrando que no era una cobarde.

– Así será Videl, así será–él sonrió una vez más–por cierto Videl… ¿dónde estabas antes de que esto pasara?

– ¡No puede ser, me olvidé de Gohan! –gritó al llevar sus manos a su rostro.

– ¿Gohan? –él dijo fingiendo no conocerse a sí mismo.

– Sí él es…pues–ella dudó por un instante al morderse el labio inferior, resopló un poco y se acomodó el cabello antes de continuar–como te había dicho antes, hay alguien más, es él, Gohan.

– Sí, entiendo.

– Él y yo estábamos en una pequeña cita…además pasamos la noche juntos.

– Ahora comprendo porqué no te encontré cuando fui a buscarte anoche–mintió para no delatarse– ¿cómo es él?... ¿por qué se enamoró de ti?

– No soy buena hablando de eso, odio las cursilerías–Videl luchó por ocultar el notorio sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

– No sé qué es más lindo, si tus ojos o tus mejillas sonrojadas–Gohan le dijo en broma pero con honestidad.

– ¡Idiota! –Videl más sonrojada aún le dio la espalda, ella detestaba cuando sin querer salían a flote desde el fondo de su ser las características que la definían como una chica enamorada, Videl siempre quiso dar la imagen de una mujer dura sin sentimientos tontos–como ella les decía–pero por más que desee ocultarlo, ella también poseía facetas suaves.

– Vamos háblame de él, si tengo un rival tengo que conocerlo–Gohan continuó impulsado por su curiosidad, quería saber qué pensaba ella de él sin ser detectado.

– Muy bien, él es una persona buena, me salvó la vida una vez en la preparatoria, hubo un incendio y él me protegió.

– ¿En serio?...entonces estoy en deuda con él.

– Es simpático, listo, apuesto, ingenuo y en ocasiones tiene una sonrisa muy tonta pero genuina–ella seguía hablando de espaldas, evitando así que él la viera tan sonriente–y en eso último me recuerda mucho a ti–dijo con suspicacia.

– Ahh ya veo–él rió nervioso.

– Él dice quererme por mi forma de ser, y a mí me gusta como es él…así que estamos en la misma situación–pronto su tono de voz bajo se elevó– ¡pero ya basta de palabrerías, tengo que buscarlo!

– Vamos te llevaré, sólo dime dónde estabas con él–Gohan le brindó su mano pero Videl no la tomó, ella prefería irse por su cuenta.

– No, iré sola, tengo que pensar qué le diré–manifestó al comenzar a alejarse de él–nos veremos luego, quiero que termines de entrenarme además que hablemos más sobre ti.

– Claro Videl, pero ten cuidado…

Videl se retiró del lugar acelerando sus pasos, Gohan permaneció en el callejón algo pensativo. Cada vez más se le complicaba mantener su doble identidad, ser él y el Gran Saiyaman era un trabajo muy difícil, sin saberlo Videl comenzaba a unir cabos sueltos en su cabeza, que de seguir así terminaría descubriendo lo que era obvio.

Gohan salió disparado al cielo y voló hacia la pequeña cafetería donde estuvieron horas antes, aterrizó detrás de un autobús y al estar allí desactivó su disfraz. Una vez como él mismo, caminó esperando a que ella apareciera. Mientras esperaba pensó sobre el ataque al alcalde, qué querían conseguir con ello, quién es el arquitecto de todos los eventos criminales de la ciudad, primero los coches bomba de semanas atrás y ahora esto, dichos acontecimientos debían estar conectados entre sí.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan!

Después de treinta minutos esperando, él la vio correr entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar hasta él. Gohan inmediatamente fingió sorpresa y preocupación, a lo que a continuación la bombardeó con una lluvia de preguntas. Videl intentó responderlas ocultándole algunos detalles, no pensaba decirle que casi muere en una explosión.

– Estoy bien Gohan, de verdad, ya tranquilízate.

Retomaron su paseo por la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque les gustó estar el resto del día los dos juntos, en sus mentes muchas preguntas y dudas se aglomeraban. Al caer la noche ninguno durmió en paz, ella quería respuestas a todas las inquietudes que tenía y él aceptaba que su doble vida era casi insostenible.

Al caer la mañana, sobre la cama sólo se encontraba una persona y a su lado una pequeña nota.

* * *

Todo en aquellas dos maletas era lo único que le quedaba, ella había pasado de ser la heroína de la ciudad con incluso una estatua en su honor, para ser una joven más que no tenía un lugar a donde ir. En cierto modo le gustaba el cambio, ahora poseía paz y ya no era acosada por la prensa queriendo saber hasta su último pensamiento, sin embargo no todo era color de rosa.

Videl caminaba apresurada por las avenidas de Ciudad Satán, era muy temprano en la mañana, muchos aún dormían. A esas horas son muy pocas las personas que se mantienen activas, los repartidores de periódicos comenzaban con su jornada matutina lanzando casa a casa los diarios. La joven vio como una de esas publicaciones cayó cerca de ella, al mirar más de cerca vio el enorme titular en letras rojas:

_¡Intento de secuestro frustrado!_

Debajo del título se mostraba una fotografía de su padre, otra más pequeña hacía referencia al Gran Saiyaman quien salvó el día. Videl miró en varias direcciones, al no ver a nadie rápidamente tomó el periódico y se marchó. Caminó varias avenidas más mientras leía el artículo, allí se narraba la heroica acción del superhéroe al ayudar a la policía en el rescate.

También se informaba sobre los hombres armados que perpetraron el secuestro, todos fueron identificados como miembros de la banda Red Shark, razón por la cual se temía que esa pandilla pretendiera realizar más actos criminales en Ciudad Satán, adicionalmente se pensaba que tal vez fueron ellos los culpables de los coches bomba tiempo atrás.

Y en una esquina estaba una diminuta columna de opinión, el tema del reportaje era Videl. La joven se detuvo en medio de la baqueta para leer, la reseña cuestionaba una vez más dónde estaba Videl y si se encontraba bien, había tantas especulaciones sobre ella que estaba harta, Ciudad Satán no dejaba de perseguirla, tal vez era lo mejor marcharse realmente.

Una cabina telefónica estaba no lejos de ella, aceleró hasta llegar a allí y entre sus ropas encontró una pequeña moneda, la última que poseía. Introdujo la moneda en el teléfono, y llamó a una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar.

– ¡Vamos Ireza, contesta la llamada!

El teléfono repicaba, pero nadie contestaba.

– Buenos días… –una voz cansada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, era su vieja amiga de la infancia.

– Ireza soy yo Videl…

– ¡Videl! –la rubia gritó con fuerza, la pelinegra casi se queda sorda al oírla.

– No grites, sí soy yo…

– ¡Gracias al cielo Videl! –Otra vez gritó la rubia, Videl apartó el auricular de su oído al gruñir– ¿dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?

– Es una larga historia, te llamé porque necesito un favor tuyo–ella le dijo– ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ireza intrigada.

– No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, necesito que nos veamos.

– Entiendo, pero dime dónde estás.

– Aún sigo en la ciudad, te llamo desde una cabina telefónica cerca del centro.

– Ven a mi casa, mis padres ya se marcharon a sus empleos y estoy sola.

– ¿Pero no irás a la escuela?

– La escuela se volvió insoportable, tú ya no estás, Gohan tampoco asiste, incluso Shapner no ha regresado, me siento sola allí sin ustedes…quisiera que todo fuera como antes.

– Está bien iré, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

– Te estaré esperando.

Videl colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina, cargó de nuevo sus maletas dirigiéndose directamente hacia la casa de Ireza, al llegar su amiga no la reconoció al principio pero al hacerlo gritó su nombre con tanta alegría que toda la ciudad la escuchó.

– ¡Podrías tranquilizarte, no quiero que sepan que soy yo!

Dentro de la casa, Ireza inmediatamente exigió respuestas a sus interrogantes, Videl contra la espada y la pared respondió con honestidad. Ella le reveló todo, Gohan y su misterio admirador secreto eran la misma persona, además confesó que estaba en medio de un triángulo amoroso.

– ¡Qué ustedes tres qué!

Ireza se asombró en gran medida, su amiga era muy cerrada en esos temas, siempre rechazando a cualquier chico que la invitaba a salir, por eso no creía que estuviera saliendo con dos hombres a la vez, y más increíble era que los dos sabían sobre el otro. Videl también le mostró lo que el Gran Saiyaman le enseñaba, Ireza sospechó que todas las cosas que estaban pasando tenían que ser un sueño.

– A ver si entendí bien, Gohan te confesó estar enamorado de ti, el Gran Saiyaman también lo hizo además él te está entrenando, tu padre te echó fuera de su casa y ya no tienes nada de dinero, anoche la pasaste con Gohan pero lo dejaste mientras dormía…y ahora estás aquí conmigo–Ireza resumió toda la historia de Videl.

– Sí, más o menos.

– ¡Lo sabía, siempre lo sospeché! –Exclamó la chica–sabía que entre Gohan y tú había una chispa de amor, pero nunca creí que él tuviera el valor de decírtelo, lo que no puedo creer es que tú también le correspondes...

– ¡Quieres calmarte un poco, me avergüenzas! –gruñó muy sonrojada al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¡Videl, estar enamorada no es un crimen! –Ireza la tomó por los hombros–toda tu vida has fingido ser alguien de piedra sin sentimientos, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esa fachada se desplomara…no sientas vergüenza de ti misma.

– Sí tú lo dices–aún estaba levemente apenada.

– ¿Pero Videl qué harás con ellos dos? –Cuestionó Ireza mirándola fijamente–sólo puedes amar a uno con todo tu corazón, de lo contrario la persona que podría salir más lastimada en todo esto…serías tú.

– Ese es el problema, me gusta estar con los dos–habló sinceramente y con frustración–Gohan es muy caballeroso, tierno y simpático conmigo aunque sea algo ingenuo…el Gran Saiyaman es misterioso, fuerte, sobrenatural, saber quién es en verdad me intriga mucho–Videl se levantó de su silla–me gusta cuando ambos me abrazan, me hice adicta a sus besos y caricias… ¡mírame parezco una tonta! –La joven agitó sus brazos demostrando su nerviosismo–yo no era así, yo no sufría por hombres…los dos me cambiaron, no puedo estar sin ellos…

– ¡Ay Videl, si supiera cómo arreglar los corazones confundidos sería millonaria! –expresó Ireza.

– ¿Puedes ayudarme?

– ¿Exactamente qué es lo que necesitas que haga por ti?

– Vamos Ireza es obvio, siempre fuiste tú quien no dejaba de hablar de citas y chicos–afirmó señalándola–eres la única que sólo piensa en eso todo el día, quiero un consejo para saber qué hacer, a cuál de los dos debo escoger.

– Videl es tu vida, yo no puedo decirte que ames a uno o al otro–Ireza contestó con mucha seriedad, algo nunca antes visto en la alegre rubia–busca las cosas que tienen en común, analiza la situación con objetividad–Videl asintió– ¿sería posible tener una relación estable con Gohan?... ¿tú y el Gran Saiyaman podrían tener un futuro juntos?

– Sí, no había pensado en eso.

– Es lindo caminar juntos de la mano, darse un beso al mirarse, abrazarse cuando hace mucho frío–Ireza continuó hablándole–yo sé lo bello que es, pero hay que ver más allá de eso, si ellos te quieren de verdad deben decirte qué piensan hacer con sus vidas…no vivirán de besos y abrazos para siempre.

– Lo haré Ireza, pondré las cosas en una balanza…a un lado la fantasía y al otro la realidad…

Videl estaba viendo las cosas como nunca antes las había visto, esta era la primera vez en su vida que se enamoraba de un chico, al principio experimentó una leve curiosidad que se convirtió en una obsesión. Los besos, los abrazos y las caricias la derritieron, esas eran cosas que nunca antes había hecho y como todos en algún momento de la vida, descubrió lo bien que se sentían.

Ella no siempre será una adolescente, las puertas de la adultez estaban a pocos pasos, si va a estar oficialmente con uno de ellos, las cosas tienen que tener una base, una relación es mucho más que sólo darse regalos y palabras dulces, más que sólo tomarse de la mano al caminar, más que sólo besarse bajo la sombra de un árbol…

Tener una pareja es comprometerse con ese ser humano, contarle las cosas que nos atemorizan y anhelamos, esperamos apoyo incondicional y honestidad de esa persona. Videl quería ser realmente amada por uno de ellos, y no únicamente para intercambiar caricias físicas. Videl Satán aprendió que en el amor no todo era como en los cuentos de hadas, en la vida real los sucesos no ocurrían mágicamente.

– ¿Puedo usar tu ducha, quiero tomar un baño?

– Claro Videl, te traeré una toalla.

Como ya era tradición para la pelinegra, el mejor lugar para pensar era la ducha. La regadera la roció con agua, el líquido la empapó desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Mientras cubría su desnudez con jabón varios pensamientos se presentaron, es verdad, estaba enamorada pero eso no la enceguecería más.

¿Quién es el Gran Saiyaman?

Ese misterio había prometido resolverlo, pero por dejarse llevar por el amor no lo hizo con dedicación. Ella recordó la información que la policía le suministró meses atrás, el traje del superhéroe era un disfraz fabricado por la Corporación Cápsula, el cual era fácil de rastrear, cuántas tiendas de disfraces hay en Ciudad Satán, pensó.

A través de la puerta de cristal de la ducha su silueta era visible, al recorrer la espuma sus piernas más ideas se materializaron, Gohan solía desaparecer mucho cuando el Gran Saiyaman aparecía, esa pista ya era algo vieja pero no perdía valor, ambos sabían luchar muy bien–mejor que ella inclusive–tenían una estatura y contextura aparecida, sus sonrisas eran igual de tontas y sus besos…

– ¡No!

Videl sacudió su cabeza bajo la corriente de la regadera, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, así que continuó armando el rompecabezas. Ambos aparecieron de la nada, no sabía de dónde venían…eran unos completos desconocidos. Cerró sus ojos y vio en su mente a los dos, sus ropas se intercambian entre ellos cada vez más rápido…hasta el punto en que ambos eran el mismo.

– ¡Imposible!

La justiciera de Ciudad Satán cayó de rodillas mientras el agua seguía rociándose sobre ella, enfadada con sus puños se golpeó el rostro repetidas veces.

– ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciega, soy una completa estúpida! –murmuró enojada.

Aún en el suelo extendió su mano y cerró la regadera, lentamente se levantó sintiendo las delgadas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo femenino. Aquella mirada fuerte que siempre la caracterizó estaba de regreso, la respuesta no podría ser más evidente. Un misterio que la intrigó por meses se disipó en menos de un minuto, es mejor tarde que nunca.

– Ahora todo tiene sentido, su fuerza, su manera de pelear, su actitud conmigo, todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú–susurró–Gohan…tú eres el Gran Saiyaman.

Estúpido amor…meditó, ahora entendía porqué algunas personas decían que el amor entorpecía al cerebro. Seguía estando enamorada de Gohan a pesar de todo, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa más, en realidad no amaba a dos hombres…su corazón únicamente le pertenecía a uno.

La regadera se abrió de nuevo, continuó duchándose tranquilamente. Ahora su preocupación era cómo actuaría al estar con él, era mejor confrontarlo con la verdad para que la admitiera o esperaría a que Gohan lo confesara todo. Al mismo tiempo que lavaba su larga cabellera negra escogió la segunda opción, esta sería una prueba para él…sí Gohan efectivamente la amaba debía decirle la verdad por su propia voluntad.

– Gohan yo de verdad te amo, pero necesito que seas honesto conmigo.

Videl al terminar salió de la ducha, el agua no sólo purificó su cuerpo sino también su corazón.

* * *

La mañana estaba muy calurosa, tanto calor lentamente lo hizo despertar. Gohan se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos, estaba muy cansado del día anterior con todo lo ocurrido. Con cuidado y silencio se levantó para ir al baño, abrió el grifo del lavabo dejando el agua correr. Colocó sus manos bajo el flujo del líquido, al acumularse el agua en ellas se enjuagó el rostro despertándose aún más.

– ¿Videl, qué te gustaría desayunar?... ¿Videl…Videl? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Gohan caminó la corta distancia que separaba el baño de su habitación, al mirar con una visión más limpia se percató que en su cama no había nadie. Él buscó a Videl pero no la halló, demás de eso descubrió que sus pertenencias ya no estaban, se había marchado mientras él dormía. Sin embargo, distinguió un pedazo de papel colocado en la mesa, era una nota.

_Gohan lamento irme sin despedirme personalmente, espero que me perdones pero necesito encargarme de una cuestión personal, te prometo que en cuanto lo haga regresaré a buscarte. Confío en que me entenderás, también debo darte las gracias por el día especial que tuvimos ayer…_

_Con amor, Videl._

Algo desanimado terminó de leer el mensaje de Videl, aunque no entendía a qué se refería con eso de cuestión personal confiaba en que regresaría pronto, de todas formas, si se concentraba podría rastrearla con su ki pero respetaría su privacidad sin acosarla. Se dio una ducha larga y tranquila, el agua que salía de la regadera estaba más que helada pero refrescante.

Se vistió en pocos minutos y peinó su puntiagudo cabello negro, estaba listo para el día. Cuando pretendía salir vio como un sobre blanco entró por debajo de su puerta, era una carta, esa mañana estaba siendo algo peculiar, ese era el segundo mensaje que recibía en menos de una hora, pero esta vez el sobre no era para nada ordinario…éste tenía el sello real impreso.

_Gohan, soy yo Krilin_

El príncipe comenzó a leer en silencio.

_Nos alegra saber como van las cosas por allá, tu padre, Goten y Picorro te envían saludos…lamento que esta carta no fuera más larga pero últimamente la Reina ha estado posando sus ojos mucho sobre mí, tranquilo, no creo que sospeche nada pero será mejor ser precavido_…

Gohan interrumpió su lectura mirando así de nuevo el sobre, encontrando dentro una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

_Te envío todo el dinero que puedo darte, espero que sea suficiente para lo que piensas hacer, ojalá pueda conocer pronto a la señorita Videl, si es como la describiste es sin duda una gran chica. _

_Adiós…_

El chico sostuvo los billetes en sus manos, era mucho efectivo, más de lo que ganaría en tres meses de trabajo como cocinero en Mc Burger. Tenía pensado invertir ese dinero en un regalo para Videl, sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y que cualquier cosa costosa no sería de su interés, nunca fue una mujer materialista ni codiciosa, pero aún así deseaba darle algo digno de ella.

Con el dinero en su bolsillo salió de su módico hogar hacia la ciudad, al caminar solitario se dirigió hacia su puesto de trabajo en aquel restaurante de comida rápida, si quería mantener las apariencias debía seguir asistiendo a su trabajo con total normalidad. La preparatoria ya no era necesaria, con los tutores impuestos por su madre había aprendido desde niño lo enseñado en esa escuela, y así decidió definitivamente no volver más.

Avanzó por varias avenidas recorriendo el distrito comercial de la ciudad, allí se establecían muchas tiendas de diversos tipos, pero una en especial le atrajo: una joyería. Gohan entró tranquilamente y miró las vitrinas, en ellas se exhibían cientos de anillos, collares, aretes y demás joyas elegantes.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo joven? –el vendedor le habló con voz algo áspera.

– Sí, quisiera comprar algo lindo para regalar–respondió con cortesía.

– ¿Y tienes con qué pagar muchacho? –cuestionó al verlo usar ropa sencilla, él lo juzgó por su apariencia calificándolo mentalmente como un pobre diablo.

– Por supuesto–afirmó entendiendo la capciosa pregunta– ¿con esto será suficiente? –Gohan le mostró la gran cantidad de dinero que portaba.

– ¡Pues…pues, claro que sí! –rápidamente cambió de ser grosero a más amable–sígame joven, le mostraré personalmente nuestras joyas.

El vendedor uno a uno le enseñó los aparadores, Gohan comprobó que las joyas allí expuestas eran de alta calidad, pero pronto vio algo que le interesó. En un estante estaban colocadas varias letras del alfabeto, cada letra estaba hecha de plata con diamantes incrustados.

– Quiero esa de allí.

– ¿Cuál joven?

– La de la esquina, la letra V, por favor.

El dueño de la joyería le mostró la letra, al examinarla de cerca descubrió que era un collar adornado con la letra V, Gohan pensó que sería un hermoso regalo para Videl.

– Lo compro–dijo muy seguro.

– ¿Desea algo más? –él no perdió la oportunidad de ganar más dinero.

– No…no–contestó, pero un brillo iluminó sus ojos a la distancia–pensándolo mejor… ¿tiene anillos de compromiso?

– ¡Ahh un joven enamorado! –sonrió al hablar–sí, le mostraré lo que tenemos.

Gohan vio muchos anillos diferentes, al mirarlos sus manos sudaron por el nerviosismo. Él amaba a Videl, esperaba que ella aceptara ser su esposa, pero para hacer tal cosa primero tiene que hacerle la gran pregunta: ¿Videl quieres casarte conmigo?

– Todos son hermosos.

Como es la tradición, cuando un hombre le propone matrimonio a su amada le obsequia un anillo como símbolo de su futura unión, Gohan entendía perfectamente que cuando llegue el momento él tendrá que darle a Videl un anillo, y no repararía en gastos para brindarle el mejor. Inspeccionó cada sortija a la vez, hasta que encontró una que le gustó más que las otras.

Era pequeño, ideal para los delgados dedos de Videl, era elegante pero no demasiado llamativo. La estructura del anillo estaba construida en oro, y en la parte superior resplandecía un bello diamante. Al verlo hipnotizado con la sortija, el vendedor supo de inmediato que se avecinaba otra venta.

– Muchas gracias por su compra, por favor vuelva cuando quiera–se despidió muy sonriente el comerciante, al mismo tiempo que contaba por segunda vez todo el dinero que Gohan le dio.

Gohan guardó en su mochila las joyas, todas estaban protegías por un par de cajas de terciopelo azul, él escogió ese color porque combinaban con los ojos de Videl. Ahora tenía los regalos, el siguiente paso sería buscar el lugar ideal para dárselos. Él planeaba decirle las cosas con calma, para que al final ella supiera quién era en verdad.

El hijo de Goku y Milk reanudó su camino hacia Mc Burger, sus días como un simple cocinero se estaban acabando.

* * *

Ya era más de las dos de la tarde, Videl comió en casa de Ireza sin revelarle que finalmente había descubierto la identidad del héroe. Ireza intentó persuadirla para que se quedara, pero la joven ojiazul rechazó la oferta, agradeció la hospitalidad de su amiga y continuó con su andar. Videl al caminar fue pensando más en Gohan y su doble identidad.

¿Por qué su rastreador satelital no se activaba al estar con él?

Videl sabía sobre el reloj convertidor gracias a sus investigaciones, su mente suspicaz postuló que la señal del transmisor era bloqueada por el reloj cuando el traje permanecía desactivado, por eso no se accionaba cuando estaba con Gohan. Eso explicaba como perdía la señal cada vez que Gohan aparecía y se marchaba el Gran Saiyaman, las cosas comenzaban a calzar.

La hija de Mr. Satán caminó hasta una calle sin salida, aprovechando la soledad del lugar usó su ki aumentándolo lo más que pudo, elevándose así en el aire aún sin un control total. Subió y subió hasta posarse en el techo de un alto edificio, si su ki lo guió hasta ella en una ocasión tal vez sucedería de nuevo, por eso se sentó a esperar.

A varios kilómetros, Gohan terminó su turno de trabajo y al caminar de regreso a casa sintió el ki de Videl, algo le dijo que ella lo llamaba por eso inmediatamente se convirtió en el héroe–en ese momento el rastreador de Videl se activó de nuevo–volando a gran velocidad la encontró sobre el tejado de un rascacielos, ella estaba sonriéndole más de lo normal.

El traje del héroe estaba reparado, todos los daños que sufrió en el secuestro de Mr. Satán fueron restaurados. No era nada sorprendente, era tecnología de la Corporación Cápsula, el reloj convertidor tenía la capacidad de reparar cualquier daño en poco tiempo, dejando el uniforme del Gran Saiyaman como nuevo.

– Hola Gran Saiyaman–lo saludó al verlo aterrizar, el viento hacía bailar su capa dándole una entrada memorable.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo Videl? –él notó su extraño cambio de actitud.

– No, sólo quiero que sigamos entrenando.

– Bien, vamos.

Él la cargó en sus brazos de nuevo, volaron juntos hacia el mismo bosque donde comenzaron a practicar. Una vez allí el superhéroe prosiguió con sus clases, Videl olvidó por un momento que él era Gohan para así aprender más. Son Gohan le explicó, que para viajar en una dirección determinada tenía que inclinarse a ese lado al flotar.

Siguiendo esa instrucción ella se elevó en el aire, manteniéndose así Videl suavemente inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, volando en esa orientación.

– Muy bien Videl, ahora inclínate hacia la izquierda.

Videl se ladeó hacia esa dirección consiguiendo doblar a la izquierda, pronto giró hacia arriba ganando altura pero hizo una pirueta que la regresó hacia tierra, sin embargo se volteó rápidamente evitando su caída. Después de tres horas de entrenamiento Videl era capaz de volar en cualquier dirección, no obstante aún lo hacía muy lentamente, eso era algo normal según Gohan, para ganar más velocidad debía fortalecer su ki y eso únicamente se conseguía con más entrenamiento.

– En nuestras próximas lecciones, te enseñaré como acelerar tus movimientos a la hora de pelear como lo hiciste ayer.

– ¿Qué más? –dijo emocionada pero cansada.

– Ya lo verás Videl, ya lo verás.

La joven estaba muy agota y sobre todo adolorida, los pies le dolían mucho después de tantos aterrizajes forzosos contra el duro suelo. Ella caminó hacia la orilla de un río cercano, estando allí se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines sumergiendo las piernas en el agua fría. Gohan se sentó junto a ella, con sus brazos la sujetó colocándola sobre sí mismo abrigándola en un tibio abrazo.

Ella usaba unos pantalones cortos, dejando a la vista sus tonificadas y largas piernas. El lentamente llevó una mano hacia ellas, las frotó con suavidad desde los muslos hasta los tobillos ganando una risa suave por parte de ella. Videl estaba ansiosa, quería que él le dijera la verdad…o de lo contrario sería ella quien suelte la bomba. Videl se acomodó girando sobre él, viéndolo cara a cara suspiró antes de hablar.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida, no serás un héroe para siempre? –ella le preguntó.

– Ayudaré a Ciudad Satán el tiempo que sea necesario, pero tienes razón tarde o temprano me marcharé–contestó sin dejar de acariciarle las piernas–tal vez regrese a mi ciudad, es más pequeña que esta pero es un lugar muy bello, no hay tanto ruido como aquí…cuando esté allí buscaré otro trabajo–alegó vagamente.

– ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? –sus preguntas no se detuvieron.

– Yo soy…bueno vengo de…–él dudó al hablar–soy de la Tierra del Fuego–musitó.

"_¿La Tierra del Fuego?_"–pensó la mujer, ese nombre le parecía haberlo escuchado antes.

– ¿Por qué te marchaste de ahí?

– Quería conocer otros lugares y a nuevas personas, ver el mundo–él improvisó sus respuestas– ¿y tú Videl, qué harás con tu vida en el futuro?

– Como ya te había dicho me gustaría viajar por algún tiempo, después aunque te suene increíble quisiera casarme y tener hijos.

– ¿Hijos? –él rió con poco.

– Sabía que no me creerías, pero aunque lo dudes eso quiero–aseguró la joven–deseo ser una persona más, compartir mi vida con alguien y sí, tener un hijo es algo que me encantaría…todas estas cosas antes eran inconcebibles para mí, pero desde que te conocí y a Gohan la idea me recorre la cabeza.

La conversación se alargó por casi una hora, ambos mostraron sus expectativas para el futuro. Gohan también admitió que le agradaba la idea del matrimonio, aunque aún seguía sin confesar su identidad real. Videl recordó las palabras de Ireza, si iban a ser pareja tenía que haber más que sólo besos y abrazos.

Tanto él como ella tenían mucho en común, sus padres eran personas poderosas en sus ciudades además de ser autoritarios, luchaban por la justicia deteniendo el crimen, practicaban las artes marciales muy bien a pesar de su edad, sus familias eran millonarias pero en ese momento vivían con sencillez dependiendo de sí mismos, tal vez su única diferencia era que ella es muy impulsiva y que él piensa más las cosas. Así quedaba comprobado que los opuestos se atraen.

Al caer la noche él se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella se negó, quería hacer el viaje ella misma. Ambos se elevaron en el cielo nocturno volando cerca uno del otro, Gohan teniendo consideración por Videl voló despacio. La justiciera en el fondo sintió algo de tristeza, él no aceptó ser Gohan en ningún momento, pero tal vez no debía apresurar las cosas…todo a su tiempo, ella esperaba que él pronto le dijera su secreto por voluntad propia.

El aire estaba cargado de humedad, pequeñas gotas de rocío se fueron formando en su suave rostro de mujer. Sus labios también humedecidos, brillaron gracias a las luces de la ciudad. Desde la altura admiró las destellantes lámparas de los automóviles, el congestionado tráfico a la distancia se veía hermoso, era un ballet donde los coches danzaban al doblar en un esquina, al pasar uno al lado del otro, al detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo.

– Buenas noches señorita Videl, descanse–él se despidió al alejarse lentamente de ella.

– Buenas noches Gran Saiyaman, te veré muy pronto…–ella dijo con ironía.

El héroe aceleró perdiéndose entre las nubes, ella sonrió sabiendo en poco tiempo estarían cara a cara de nuevo, aunque él sería otra persona. Gohan por su parte aterrizó pronto en su departamento, desactivó su traje regresando a ser él. Diez minutos después Videl tocó a la puerta de su hogar, ambos fingieron no haberse visto en horas, aunque los dos estuvieron juntos casi todo el día.

* * *

Cuando era más necesario, el gran héroe de la ciudad no estaba a la vista. Los hombres de la banda Red Shark eran trasladados desde la estación de policía hasta la penitenciaría de la ciudad, los secuestradores habían sido enjuiciados y condenados a prisión. Varias patrullas de la policía escoltaban el autobús de la prisión que los llevaba, pero no todo saldría como se planeó.

Un motociclista se acercó por detrás, el conductor de la moto se colocó justo al lado de un automóvil policial, en un segundo sacó su arma y le disparó al chofer. Una segunda motocicleta controlada por una mujer rubia, apareció adelante del convoy policial y usando un rifle de precisión eliminó velozmente a los conductores de las demás patrullas.

El autobús con los criminales frenó de golpe ante el ataque, el conductor asustado intentó pedir ayuda por medio de su radio, pero cuatro fulminantes disparos lo silenciaron para siempre. Los bandidos creían que Rock los estaba ayudando a escapar, pero pronto se percataron que sus rescatistas eran un par de desconocidos.

La mujer rubia entró en el autobús seguida por su hermano, para asombro de los delincuentes el hombre de cabello negro abrió con sólo sus manos la rejilla que los encerraba. Esa hermosa pero letal dama también demostró su poder, al despedazar con las manos las esposas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos.

– Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Diecisiete y quisiera decirles algo–el mercenario les habló–vi lo que hicieron con el alcalde y personalmente me sorprendieron, pero no me pareció justo que un payaso con ridículas antenas los venciera tan fácil…así que mi hermana y yo, queremos darles una mano con su problema.

– Queremos hablar con su jefe, nos encantaría discutir con él sobre un pequeño dilema–Dieciocho afirmó.

– ¿De qué exactamente? –preguntó uno de los malhechores.

– Sobre el Gran Saiyaman, nosotros nos encargaremos de él por ustedes…

El autobús reanudó su marcha de nuevo aunque el destino del viaje cambió, los cazarrecompensas se mantenían muy cerca de ellos al seguirlos. Dejaron a sus espaldas las patrullas destrozadas en el camino, en su interior la sangre cubría los uniformes azules de los hombres derrotados. Como cualquier otro mercenario, los hermanos solamente intentaban conseguir más ganancias.

Y no había mejores clientes, que un grupo de mafiosos desesperados.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintitrés**

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia capítulo a capítulo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me he disculpado por la tardanza, pero es algo que no puedo evitar por mucho que desee hacerlo. Como toda historia ésta debe tener un final, y yo les aseguro que por más tiempo que me tome hacerlo, este relato tendrá una conclusión el cual espero que termine siendo de su agrado.

No puedo decir exactamente cuántos episodios más quedan, lo que sí les puedo adelantar es que ya entramos en la última fase del fic. Tampoco tengo las palabras necesarias para retribuirles todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de los capítulos desde el primero hasta éste, cuando lo inicié nunca imaginé que este fic llegara a hacer tan gustado.

Antes de terminar con esta corta nota de autor, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Merylune, My2, Sbtrdz, Kumikoson4, Artemisa-Cazadora, Dbz 2012, LeahC, y a Yosey. Una vez más expreso mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, por sus opiniones o críticas para la historia.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	24. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 24**

A primera vista todo estaba como de costumbre, siendo un mercado callejero los comerciantes preparaban sus improvisados puestos de venta esperando que algún cliente se aproximara. Pescado fresco, varios tipos de frutas, especias exóticas entre otras mercancías eran exhibidas para la venta, con el trascurso del tiempo los negocios comenzaron a efectuarse.

– _Ya sabes que hacer_–un niño de cabello negro susurró.

– _Sí_–le respondió una pequeña de brillante cabellera dorada.

El silencioso mercado lentamente se fue haciendo más y más bullicioso, la calle se fue colmando de personas haciendo casi imposible caminar más de dos pasos antes de detenerse. Mientras los mercaderes gritaban compitiendo entre sí ofreciendo sus productos, un par de niños se colaban entre las piernas de los adultos que compraban, ambos se miraron antes de tomar caminos separados.

–_ ¡Vegetales frescos, compre sus vegetales frescos!_

–_ ¡Pasen…pasen, tengo el mejor surtido en pescado!_

–_ ¡Pimienta, canela, mostaza, nuez moscada y muchas especias más, todas a buen precio!_

Los vendedores continuaban con su rutina, cuando un grito muy agudo hizo vibrar sus oídos.

–_ ¡Ahhhhhhhhh…por favor ayúdenme, me duele mucho!_ –La niña rubia comenzó a tambalearse ganando la atención tanto de los vendedores como de los compradores–_ ¡auxilio me muero, no puedo respirar!_

Al mismo tiempo que ella se lamentaba en el piso, el niño de cabello azabache se escabullía dentro de una de las tiendas construidas con madera y lona. No tendría mucho tiempo antes de que la farsa fuera descubierta, así que tomó toda la comida que pudo cargar dentro de un costal que llevaba consigo.

–_ ¡Pobre niña!_–Le habló una anciana que se acercó a ella–_ ¿dónde están tus padres?_

–_ ¡Rápido, llamen a un doctor!_ –exclamó una mujer que alzaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

–_ ¡Ya no aguanto más, me duele mucho!_ –la pequeña rubia lloraba desconsolada, dándole más realismo a su actuación.

Varias personas se reunieron rodeando a la niña, algunos se le acercaban para ayudarla mientras resistían los fuertes gritos de la chica. Uno de los vendedores de frutas que miraba todo, notó como una manzana rodaba en el suelo entre sus piernas, se agachó para tomarla y por reflejo se volteó hacia atrás.

Cuando caminó de regreso a su tienda, descubrió como una delgada mano tomaba una a una cada manzana de su anaquel. El sentimiento de compasión que sintió por la niña fue reemplazado por la rabia al entenderlo todo, furioso sujetó la mano haciendo que el niño asomara su cabeza. El pequeño en lugar de mostrar una cara de miedo, mantuvo la calma expresando un rostro serio.

–_ ¡Maldito ladrón, pequeña sabandija!_ –gritó rabioso ganando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la niña rubia supo que ya era tiempo de escapar. Como un relámpago se levantó y salió huyendo no sin antes robar de otra tienda cercana un par de pescados, los demás vendedores al comprender el engaño comenzaron a perseguirla por las calles del mercado, por su parte el niño se las ingenió para escapar no sin ser seguido por el vendedor.

–_ ¡Bribones, no huyan ladrones!_

Cargando el pesado costal lleno de manzanas, el chico corrió tan deprisa como le fue posible saltando y eludiendo varios obstáculos en su camino. Pronto sus pulmones le exigieron aire deteniéndose lentamente hasta esconderse en un callejón, agotado tomó grandes bocanadas de oxígeno aliviando el dolor en su pecho agitado.

–_ ¡Te tenemos, maldita mocosa ladrona!_

Él se puso alerta al oír como amenazaban a su hermana, con cuidado dio un vistazo manteniéndose oculto en las sombras. A unos veinte metros de distancia varios hombres tenían acorralada a la niña rubia, sin importarles su joven edad la golpeaban en una interminable lluvia de bofetadas.

–_ ¡Déjenla!_

El chico de cabello negro sacrificó su escondite y corrió hacia ella, al estar cerca saltó sobre ellos, y usando el costal repleto de frutas golpeó en la cabeza a uno de los hombres. Los demás adultos reaccionaron intentando sujetarlo, pero el niño se resistía muy tenazmente a pesar de ser superado tanto en fuerza como en número.

–_ ¡Maldito niño, quédate quieto!_

Estaba atrapado, lo tenían bien sujeto de sus brazos y piernas dejándolo bajo el poder de los hombres que lo retenían. La niña rubia mientras frotaba sus mejillas adoloridas cerró sus ojos al escuchar a su hermano, él se quejaba ante los fuertes golpes que recibía. Los hombres que pretendían brindar justicia, ahora eran los que se convertían en delincuentes al masacrar a un chiquillo.

–_ ¡Si vuelves a intentar robarnos de nuevo, te arrepentirás de por vida pequeño ladrón!_

Muchas otras personas que caminaban cerca de aquel callejón, vieron como aquel par de niños se tendían en el suelo al soportar silentemente el dolor físico ante la paliza recibida. Pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo para ayudarlos, nadie sintió compasión de ese par de niños por el mero hecho de ser un dúo de delincuentes.

– _Vamos Dieciocho, levántate_–el niño le extendió su mano a ella–_regresemos, el cielo se está oscureciendo._

Ella se aferró a la mano de él mientras comprobaba que delgadas y frías gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ambos, el mercado callejero fue silenciando su estruendo al recibir la visita de un fuerte aguacero. Los pies de los niños salpicaban mucha agua al pisar los profundos charcos que se formaban en el piso de piedra, en sus rostros el líquido se escurría entre sus ojos impidiéndoles ver con claridad.

Completamente empapados de pies a cabeza llegaron a una casa abandonada a las afueras del poblado, aquel viejo edificio estaba más que en ruinas, del techo varias y grandes goteras le daban paso libre al agua que se filtraba dentro. Sin embargo, esos dos niños preferían vivir allí que a estar de regreso en el orfanato del que con fortuna habían logrado escapar.

– _Toma Dieciocho, es la única que queda._

El chico de cabello negro sacó de su bolsillo una maltratada y diminuta manzana, ese fruto era el único que consiguió traer de regreso a casa a pesar de que había logrado robar muchas más. Ella recibió la fruta magullada y con sus manos la partió en dos mitades, regresándole a su hermano la otra mitad, ambos al menos se irían a la cama con algo en el estómago.

A primera vista los dos se cuidaban uno al otro como cualquier par de hermanos, sin embargo una verdad revelada en el color de sus cabellos vislumbraba un hecho importante: realmente no eran familiares. Aunque el tono que portan sus cabelleras es distinto, ella rubia y él azabache, compartían un origen casi idéntico.

Sus padres los dejaron abandonados a las puertas de un orfanatorio, para su mala suerte fueron recibidos en un hospicio donde a los encargados no les interesaban los huérfanos, tanto así que no se tomaron la molestia de darles un nombre digno. Sencillamente los nombraron Diecisiete y Dieciocho, porque esos eran los números de las habitaciones que usaban.

Con los años fueron creciendo bajo la sombra del desprecio y el desinterés, los huérfanos eran marginados sociales que nadie quería cuidar, eran una carga para los demás. Los niños restantes que también vivían en aquel refugio se fueron envenenando de ese odio y apatía, haciendo que se enfrentaran entre ellos frecuentemente y con cada vez más violencia.

Tal situación era más que conocida por los encargados del orfelinato, pero no hacían nada para remediarla, si los mismos huérfanos se eliminaban entre sí tendrían menos responsabilidad con ellos. Pero dentro de tanto abandono adornado con odio, Diecisiete y Dieciocho encontraron algo más que sólo ser niños sin padre ni madre, eran como una familia.

Ambos chiquillos estaban ligados, no solamente por la secuencia numérica que le brindaba un nombre a cada uno, sino también por su forma de ser. Como cualquier niño tenían miedos y debilidades, pero al soportar el ácido del descuido fueron formando un carácter fuerte, que fue precisamente el que les dio el valor de huir de allí.

Una noche mientras la mayoría dormía después de soportar hambre y frío, los dos niños se escabulleron por medio de las paredes ahuecadas del antiguo hospicio, teniendo como primera vista toda la gloria de un amanecer, el amanecer de una nueva vida. Pero la libertad tiene un precio que les fue casi imposible pagar, debían cuidarse ellos mismos.

Y fue así que no les quedó más remedio que tomar el camino del delito, robaban para sobrevivir pero ese estilo de vida a largo plazo parecía no dejarles nada. Con apenas doce años de edad era impensable que llegaran a la adultez, aquellos niños con nombres de números no daban esperanza de resistir mucho más.

–_ ¿Escuchaste eso?_ –le preguntó Dieciocho a su hermano, mientras le limpiaba las heridas con un poco de agua de lluvia.

– _Sí, son pasos._

–_ ¿Nos habrán seguido?_

– _No te muevas de aquí, iré a ver._

– _Ten cuidado Diecisiete._

El niño marchó con suavidad estando atento, los mercaderes ya habían saciado su sed de venganza no entendía qué más querían de ellos. Un grito ahogado resonó hasta llegar a sus oídos, Diecisiete corrió de regreso descubriendo que su hermana estaba amordazada por una figura desconocida, la oscuridad le impedía verlo.

–_ ¡Suéltala, quién eres!_

– _Los vi en el mercado esta tarde, me pareció interesante lo que intentaron hacer, lástima que al final los descubrieron_–le respondió el individuo no identificado, por su voz parecía ser un hombre mayor, quizás un anciano.

–_ ¿Nos estabas vigilando?_

– _Así es…_

–_ ¡No me importa, suelta a Dieciocho ahora mismo!_ –impulsivamente Diecisiete se lanzó contra él, pero no contó con que el desconocido tendió una trampa en el suelo que atrapó su pie, seguidamente quedó colgando de cabeza columpiándose a pocos metros del piso.

– _Si realmente quieres que la libere, deja de luchar_–le dijo al verlo retorcerse para escapar–_no he venido aquí para lastimarlos, todo lo contrario, les ofrezco todo lo que la vida se ha negado a darles: un hogar, comida caliente, respeto, fuerza, conmigo serán temidos._

–_ ¿Quién eres?_ –Diecisiete le cuestionó al detener sus movimientos.

– _Mi nombre es Gero._

Ese hombre los liberó, ambos chicos se miraron sin saber qué hacer pero ese individuo les prometía las cosas que nunca habían tenido, finalmente se dejaron tentar por él. Los tres se marcharon de aquel poblado olvidado por el mundo, Gero les enseñó a luchar, a controlar una energía que todos los seres vivos tienen pero que muchos ignoran.

No obstante no fue suficiente para ellos, a pesar de que tenían la habilidad de pelear con técnicas que los humanos normales llamarían sobrenaturales, también se instruyeron en el arte del uso de las tradiciones armas de fuego, durante su entrenamiento con ellas Dieciocho descubrió un talento oculto en ella, su precisión a la hora de disparar era más que perfecta superando así a cualquier otro tirador, incluyendo a su hermano.

Pero Diecisiete no se quedó atrás, mientras viajaban cometiendo robos y demás delitos ordenados por Gero, él se enamoró por primera vez, pero su amor no era para una mujer como cualquier otro hombre sino para una motocicleta. Allí estaba, estacionada en la carretera con su metal reluciendo gracias al brillo del sol, era una maquinaria digna de ser dominada.

–_ ¿Dónde diablos está el inútil de tu hermano?_ –Gero le preguntó a Dieciocho.

– _Dijo que saldría por unas horas, pero no dijo adónde_–respondió entre tanto se reclinaba en un sofá.

El anciano murmuró algunas palabras fuertes al esperar por la llegada de Diecisiete, Gero había sido un mercenario desde años atrás vendiendo su lealtad al mejor postor. Pero con el pasar de las décadas su edad fue limitándolo y ya no era capaz de realizar lo que antes podía hacer, fue entonces mientras recorría los lejanos poblados del norte, que encontró en uno a un par de niños a los cuales usar a su antojo.

Al principio ambos fueron muy fieles, cumpliendo con sus mandatos sin dudar, pero al llegar a la adolescencia los dos hermanos comenzaron a pensar que eran muy buenos por su propia cuenta, y que el viejo de Gero estaba de más. Fue así que conspiraron juntos en las sombras deseosos de ser libres, esperando el momento para encargarse de él.

–_ ¿Qué es ese ruido?_

– _Suena como una motocicleta._

El rugir de un motor se hacía cada vez más notorio a medida que se acercaba, treinta segundos después él llegó. Presumía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, un par de lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos los cuales combinaban con su chaqueta negra. Pero lo más sobresaliente, era la bestia mecánica que montaba.

–_ ¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa, dónde estuviste todo el día?_ –Gero le interrogó rabioso.

– _Durante años enteros dediqué cada día de mi vida para usted, simplemente quería que un día fuera para mí_–a Gero no le gustó el tono retador de su voz–_fui a la ciudad, encontré esta belleza por allí y simplemente la robé._

–_ ¿Para que necesitas esa basura, sabes volar?_

– _Sé volar es cierto, pero __quiero_ viajar con estilo–comentó al bajarse de su motocicleta–_ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos encontró, pero creo que ya llegó el momento de separarnos Gero._

–_ ¡Qué dices Diecisiete!_

– _Y__a lo escuchó, nos vamos_–Dieciocho se involucró en la conversación.

– _Tú __también_ Dieciocho, son un par de malagradecidos, sin mí no serían más que unos infelices viviendo en las calles–afirmó con enfado.

–_ Ya fue suficiente de usted Gero, nos iremos le guste o no_–Diecisiete lo encaró mientras se quitaba sus gafas oscuras.

Gero estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a Diecisiete, cuando un sonido lo detuvo.

– _Ni siquiera lo intentes, sabes que puedo darle a lo que sea con los ojos vendados_–Dieciocho desde la comodidad de su sofá apuntó un rifle contra Gero.

–_ ¡Esa cosa no me hará nada, estúpida!_ –Él se rió burlándose de ella al voltearse–_son sólo un par de idiotas que se sienten invencibles, fui yo quien les enseñó todo lo que saben…no me subestimen. _

– _Y tú no nos subestimes a nosotros_–Diecisiete reaccionó rápido y sujetó al viejo por su cuello asfixiándolo con fuerza–_me quitaste la mirada de encima, grave error._

Su hermana de cabello dorado no perdió detalle de nada, Diecisiete aún manteniéndolo fuertemente aferrado lo elevó en el aire un par de centímetros, Gero trató de defenderse pero el joven que lo apresaba era por mucho superior a él.

–_ ¡Eres un maldito Diecisiete!_ –habló casi son voz.

– _Adiós Gero…_

Dieciocho escuchó los agónicos quejidos de Gero mientras su tráquea era oprimida, Diecisiete siguió aplicando más presión incluso después de que el anciano ya había muerto, apretó y apretó hasta romperle el cuello para finalmente dejar caer el cuerpo al suelo. El joven pelinegro miró su mano aún sin creer lo que pasó, cuando se levantó esa mañana nunca pensó que al caer la tarde asesinaría al hombre que lo rescató del abandono.

–_ ¿Y ahora qué?_

– _Vámonos._

Ella pensaba irse volando pero su hermano estaba fascinado con su motocicleta, y aunque le parecía algo tonto aceptó irse con él, años luego Dieciocho también se dejaría seducir por los potros mecanizados. Recorrieron cientos de kilómetros sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero cuando vieron numerosos carteles que ofrecían recompensas por fugitivos se dieron cuenta de que ese era su destino: ser cazarrecompensas.

Con el tiempo fueron formándose una reputación propia, habían dejado atrás los robos y asesinatos para ser buscadores de prófugos. Desde asesinos, ladrones de bancos, estafadores y demás delincuentes, gracias irónicamente a todo lo que Gero les instruyó cazaron a todas sus presas con mucha facilidad, quizás demasiada.

Es por eso que el trabajo de atrapar a un chico que se escapó de su madre, que es capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que ellos hacía que por primera vez una cacería fuera más que emocionante. Estando en medio de la noche, los mercenarios llegaron al refugio secreto de los bandidos de Ciudad Satán. Ambos entraron en aquel sucio escondite encontrando a cientos de ladrones, todos escondidos por culpa del mismo hombre: el Gran Saiyaman.

Diecisiete le musitó a su hermana sobre la mujer rubia con listón rojo en la cabeza, ella la reconoció de inmediato, era Lunch. Años antes ellos habían escuchado sobre ella, incluso intentaron encontrarla para cobrar la recompensa pero nunca dieron con ella, y ahora que no la buscaban la tenían justo frente a ellos.

– ¿Ustedes son los que rescataron a mis hombres? –Rock rompió el silencio al caminar hacia los hermanos.

– Sí–hablaron al unísono.

Rock se paró frente a Diecisiete, uno era alto y muy musculoso mientras el otro era un hombre delgado de baja estatura. A primera vista el primero vencería sin duda al segundo, pero siempre hay más de lo que se ve.

– ¿Qué quieren? –los interrogó Lunch, quien desconfiaba de los cazarrecompensas.

– Hemos venido a hacer negocios–Diecisiete fue directo al grano– ¿podemos sentarnos a conversar?

Rock extendió su brazo señalando una mesa cercana, los dos hermanos caminaron lentamente hasta ella al ser observados por los ojos de todos los pandilleros presentes. A la derecha estaban los líderes de las dos pandillas, a la izquierda se encontraban los mercenarios con lo que según ellos era la solución para los criminales de la ciudad.

– ¿De qué quieren hablar? –Rock preguntó y Lunch asintió esperando la respuesta.

– Sobre el Gran Saiyaman…

Y al escuchar ese nombre, todos guardaron silencio mientras los rostros serios se multiplicaban. El ambiente se puso tenso y cargado de odio. Aquel individuo era más que un obstáculo para ellos, es un verdadero enemigo que parecía invencible. Los pandilleros se mantuvieron atentos al esperar por las palabras de los mercenarios, todas las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa.

* * *

Su atractivo reflejo era visible sobre la delgada y pulida superficie de un espejo, al verse a sí mismo cepilló la larga cabellera rubia que adornaba su cabeza. Shapner se encontraba solo en su departamento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cabeza comenzó a pensar con más seriedad, aunque fuese por un instante dejó de ser tan superficial.

El día anterior había salido con la persona que es efectivamente su versión pero en femenino, Ángela es presumida, arrogante y tiene un enorme sentimiento de superioridad, sin embargo mientras platicaban y comían no sólo reconocieron su obvio rencor contra Videl y Gohan, sino también que en el fondo se sentían vacíos.

Nunca habían tenido amigos que los apreciaron simplemente por ser ellos, siempre tenían que comprarlos con algo, ya sea con favores o usando su dinero. Esa en cierta forma era una de las razones para despreciar a los pelinegros, ellos hacían amistad con cualquier persona con mucha facilidad sin la necesidad de trucos o intimidaciones.

Pero la gran arrogancia que los dos compartían les impedía aceptar tales pecados, por el contrario se sentían víctimas y el ilógico deseo de venganza se tornó cada vez más grande, ya que ese era el único método que conocían para sentirse bien. Sin embargo tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se dieron cuenta de otra verdad, tal vez no amaban a Videl o a Gohan como al principio creían.

Habían sentido una atracción muy grande por ellos, él al verla no le quitó los ojos de encima, aquel largo cabello oscuro, esas azuladas pupilas decoradas con delicadas pestañas, ese par de piernas llenas de vida. Shapner a primera vista devoraba la apariencia femenina de Videl, pero más allá de todo eso no había nada que los uniera.

Ángela quedó maravillada por la inusual fuerza de Gohan, por fuera su imagen de alguien común y corriente, la de un nerd consumidor de libros mezclada con esa timidez extrema le causó algo de ternura, pero al investigar más profundo dentro de su forma de ser descubrió que ambos no tenían nada en común.

Y fue estando allí platicando uno frente al otro que un pensamiento se hizo evidente, tal vez el color de sus cabellos no combinaban, pero sus personalidades tan paradójicas encajaban dentro de un mismo entorno. Cada uno dentro de su mente fue honesto consigo mismo, Shapner nunca estuvo realmente enamorado de Videl, y Ángela jamás sintió amor genuino por el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

Él terminó de peinar su cabellera, miró fijamente hacia su otro brazo aún levemente lastimado. Ella hizo trizas su orgullo y su cuerpo, pero aquella vanidad renacía a cada segundo. Shapner no necesitaba ni el dinero ni la fama de la familia Satán, él por su cuenta podría hacer su apellido aún más conocido que el de Videl.

Se puso de pie preparándose para salir, esa ciudad no merecía el placer de tener su presencia como arrogantemente pensó, primero haría pedazos a la amada heroína de los habitantes de Ciudad Satán, después partiría lejos para hacer de su nombre más grande aún, incluso tal vez se lleve a Ángela con él.

El teléfono repicó varias veces, era su padre quien hasta ahora se enteraba de todo, él ofreció viajar de inmediato a la ciudad para hablar con el campeón sobre su hija, pero Shapner habiendo comprendido que nunca amó a Videl se negó. El padre del rubio vio sentenciado con las palabras de su hijo que aquel sueño de unir los linajes moría, la familia Satán y la Shamuka nunca serían un mismo clan.

Isuki, el progenitor del rubio, le pidió entonces retornar a su lado pero Shapner desistió, él no huiría de Ciudad Satán como un cobarde, antes haría que todos respeten su nombre. Al colocar el teléfono en su base escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta, al caminar vio su reloj de pulsera, por la hora en ese momento sólo podría ser una persona la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

– Te esperaba–él se reclinó en la puerta con elegancia.

– Lamento el retraso, podemos continuar donde nos quedamos–ella sonrió al verle.

– Antes me gustaría que hiciéramos algo–sugirió sin dejar de intercambiar miradas.

– ¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó curiosa.

– Conozco a un trío de sujetos que nos pueden ayudar, son unos idiotas pero eso es mejor que nada.

– Me parece bien, pero cuándo comenzarás a enseñarme a luchar…quiero romperle la nariz a Videl, tiempo atrás ella me la destrozó a mí y deseo devolverle la receta–habló con odio y venganza en sus palabras.

– No hace falta preocuparse, cuando te encargues de ella no quedará ni la sombra de la famosa Videl Satán–le contestó al tomarla por la barbilla.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo lograremos? –la porrista de la escuela dudó.

– Presiento que una enorme tormenta vendrá para hacerles la vida miserable, y esa tormenta somos nosotros dos preciosa–él la tomó por su cintura, ella no lo impidió.

– Entonces galán, cuándo azotará esta tormenta de la que hablas–susurró la adolescente.

Shapner sintió una gran confianza tal y como hace mucho no la sentía, él decidido la abrazó contra sí mismo.

– En el momento justo en que me des un beso…

Las sombras individuales de los dos se fundieron por unos segundos, no hacía falta describir lo que era más que indiscutible. Él no necesitaba a Videl para nada, ella no extrañaba a Gohan en lo más mínimo. La venganza era una idea a corto plazo, pero ya estaban pensando en planes a futuro, un futuro más compartido…mutuo.

– Ahora vamos por tus amigos, no puedo esperar por ver a Videl morder el polvo.

Shapner terminó de ajustar su camisa y salió de su departamento junto con Ángela, mientras caminaba pensó en dónde podrían estar aquel grupo de tontos, hace mucho que no los veía pero confiaba en que no se negarían a ayudarles, sino él los obligaría a hacerlo. Dentro de su automóvil la pelirroja no borraba su sonrisa, realmente estaba disfrutando del momento.

Ambos adolescentes viajaron por los caminos a alta velocidad, Shapner con la idea de demostrar sus dotes como conductor no dejó de acelerar incluso irrespetó varios semáforos en rojo, pero el único rojo que deseaba ver era el cabello de su joven acompañante. Luego de evadir a los demás vehículos en la carretera, pronto estaban solos rodando sobre el asfalto.

Continuaron alejándose más del centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a casi sus límites, desde allí se podía apreciar toda la extensión de Ciudad Satán, los edificios altos, las carreteras, los puentes y demás lugares. Aquel era el sitio perfecto para observar el avance del progreso, el cual hacia creer a una urbe que años atrás no era ni la mitad de ahora.

– Deben estar por aquí–musitó el caballero de larga cabellera dorada.

– ¿Son los idiotas que creo que son? –preguntó Ángela, al comenzar a dilucidar la identidad de los tres jóvenes aliados del rubio.

Shapner sólo respondió como una media sonrisa.

– ¡Son ellos! –exclamó la pelirroja, la reputación de Tetsu, Jin y Shun los precede.

Ángela muchas veces los había visto escondidos detrás del gimnasio de la preparatoria, los tres siempre estaban sumergidos en el humo de los cientos de cigarrillos que fumaban, eran un trío de holgazanes buenos para nada, los típicos adolescentes que se creen muy importantes por sólo tener un cigarro en los labios.

En muchas oportunidades ellos tres trataron de cortejar a las porritas de la escuela, Ángela ni siquiera los miraba a los ojos despreciándolos sin dudar. Eran más que conocidos por ser pésimos alumnos, y ella no creía que fueran de utilidad para su venganza contra los pelinegros.

– Allí están…

Shapner fue desacelerando lentamente su auto, finalmente se estacionó a un lado del camino. A pocos metros había una camioneta algo maltratada y vieja, él se bajó dejando a la chica de cabello rojizo en su coche. El rubio caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, al golpearla un alcoholizado Jin asomó su cabeza por la ventana sin distinguir al principio, quién era el hombre parado al lado de su camioneta.

– ¿Shapner, eres tú? –Jin dijo dudoso.

– Sí, veo que ustedes tres no han cambiado nada–respondió al inclinar la cabeza y mirar dentro del vehículo–vine para hablar de negocios.

– ¿Negocios? –ahora fue Shun quien habló.

– Correcto, necesito que me ayuden pero espero que esta vez sí hagan bien las cosas–puntualizó con desdén.

– Si te refieres a ese sujeto llamado Gohan, él es un fenómeno–Jin se defendió, Gohan les había dado un paliza cuando intentaron encargarse de él meses atrás.

– Es verdad, ese sujeto no es normal–Tetsu también expresó su opinión desde el interior de la camioneta–y no creas que he olvidado cuando me rompiste la nariz, Shapner.

– Tranquilos no estoy aquí para hablar de Gohan, sino sobre Videl.

– ¡Videl! –exclamaron al unísono los tres.

– Ella y yo terminamos nuestra relación…

– Creí que había sido ella la que te terminó cuando te rompió el brazo–Tetsu afirmó sin medir sus palabras, Shapner guardó silencio pero en sus ojos se reflejó que no le gustó el comentario.

– Aunque les parezca difícil de creer, no me duele nuestra separación–él trató de disminuir la situación dándole poca importancia–sin embargo hay asuntos pendientes que deben arreglarse.

– ¿De qué se trata? –le cuestionó Shun.

– Ángela quiere darle a Videl una lección, pero ella no sabe luchar así que quisiera que ustedes tres la ayuden.

– ¿Ángela, la porrista de la escuela? –Tetsu preguntó.

– Sí ella–respondió.

– ¿La enemiga mortal de Videl? –Jin indagó.

– Sí ella–repitió su respuesta.

– No entiendo una cosa, muchos dicen que Videl se marchó de la ciudad cómo la encontrarás…–Shun expresó su inquietud al grupo.

– Sí conozco a Videl como creo que la conozco, sé que ella no se ha ido, debe estar por alguna parte–Shapner aseguró con demasiada confianza.

– ¿Pero sino sabes dónde está para qué todo esto? –Jin preguntó sin comprender totalmente.

– ¿Van a ayudarnos sí o no? –una voz se escuchó muy cerca.

Los cuatro hombres presentes se voltearon hacia atrás, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de molestia en su rostro Ángela los miraba. Tetsu, Shun y Jin se miraron entre ellos por varios segundos, el trío de perezosos aceptó ayudarles con su venganza, esperando claro, recibir algo a cambio por sus servicios.

– Escúchenme atentamente, no quiero que ni Videl ni Gohan sospechen nada así que Ángela y yo estaremos ocultos por algún tiempo, tengo que darle clases de lucha y eso me tomará unos días–Shapner comenzó a explicar su plan–mientras tanto quiero que ustedes tres la busquen en toda la ciudad, encuentren a Videl sé que ella aún está aquí...debe estar escondida, y cuando la hallen no duden en llamarme.

Shapner y Ángela regresaron a su vehículo para marcharse, a pesar de sólo poder usar una mano el rubio conducía sin problemas. Su otro brazo estaba sanando muy bien, esperaba tenerlo completamente recuperado para cuando él enfrente a Gohan. Pero antes de comenzar a entrenar a la pelirroja, a los dos se les ocurrió la misma idea: ir por un trago.

* * *

Sus pisadas se hundían en el blando suelo, sus pies aceleraban cada vez más al acercarse al hombre de capa roja que la esperaba tranquilamente metros adelante. Los animales cercanos a aquel valle huyeron al escuchar el grito de euforia proveniente de ella, sus coletas también se agitaban previamente a su ataque.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Videl lanzó un puñetazo contra el rostro del Gran Saiyaman pero éste desapareció antes de ser atacado, ante esto la chica frenó de golpe arrastrando los pies por el pasto. Miró en todas direcciones pero estaba aparentemente sola, oyó crujidos provenientes del bosque y mantuvo su guardia arriba sin embargo percibió varias ráfagas suaves de aire que provenían de todas partes y la desconcertaban.

Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones sin poder hallar al superhéroe que jugaba con ella, entonces fue allí cuando Videl recordó las instrucciones del enmascarado. Contra toda lógica normal cerró los ojos totalmente, suspiró con suavidad mientras intentaba concentrarse. Percibió muchos sonidos diferentes, pero fue descartándolos uno a uno en su búsqueda.

Escuchó a las aves volar, a los ciervos avanzar sobre la hierba, a las ramas de los árboles sacudirse con el viento. Fue mentalmente filtrando todo ese ruino engañoso logrando descubrir un valioso detalle, varios silbidos agudos se hacían más y más frecuentes, era como si alguien o algo se desplazara por el aire justo a su alrededor.

Aquellos zumbidos rebotaban en sus oídos con mucha intensidad, cuando creyó tenerlo bien enfocado abrió de nuevo sus ojos azules. Usando sus oídos como guía supo dónde ubicar sus ojos, pronto una silueta borrosa saltaba de un punto a otro a su lado. Videl sonrió al lograr encontrarlo, a pesar de moverse a una velocidad imposible para un humano ordinario.

– ¡Ya te encontré Gran Saiyaman!

Videl aún siendo una inexperta usando el ki logró hallarlo, al tenerlo en la mira se arrojó contra él repitiendo su ataque anterior, esta vez el enmascarado lo frenó con su mano para luego hacerse visible a una velocidad normal. Gohan disfrazado como su alter ego esbozó una sonrisa, ella avanzaba muchísimo en poco tiempo.

– Nada mal Videl, nada mal–él se puso en su posición de pelea–pero no creas que con eso ya me ganaste, vamos continuemos.

– No hace falta que me lo digas…

La joven de inmediato reinició su ofensiva lanzando varios puñetazos veloces, Gohan respondió bloqueándolos todos uno a la vez, la velocidad de los ataques fue aumentando sin que Videl lo notara, estaba tan concentrada mentalmente en la pelea que no se percató que su ki estaba acelerando sus movimientos.

Su confianza también iba subiendo, tanto así que consiguió barrerse en el piso tumbando al héroe, aprovechando ese momento ella lo pateó en su cabeza con su otro pie empujándolo hacia atrás. Gohan se estabilizó dando varias piruetas impulsadas con sus manos y pies, cosa que lo alejó de Videl levemente.

Sin embargo, ese gran exceso de confianza hizo que la chica se aproximara para conectarlo con un derechazo a la mejilla, pero él manteniendo la calma conseguida con tantos años de entrenamiento y experiencia atrapó su puño. Gohan sin soltarla la hizo girar numerosas veces antes de lanzarla al aire, ella subió y subió perdiéndose en el brillo del sol.

– ¡Esto no termina así!

La joven justiciera empleó su ki para mantenerse inmóvil en el aire deteniendo su avance, sabiendo usar correctamente la técnica de vuelo se dirigió hacia él pero Gohan se desvaneció. El héroe reapareció detrás de ella para dispararle un suave rayo de energía que la tomó por sorpresa, finalmente la guerrera terminó chocando contra el piso.

– ¿Estás bien Videl? –le preguntó al extenderle la mano.

– ¡No es justo, usaste energía contra mí! –gritó furiosa al levantarse por sus propios medios.

– ¡Una pelea nunca es justa!

– ¡Pero yo no sé arrojar rayos por las manos, aún no me lo enseñas! –dice apuntándole con su mano en forma recriminatoria.

– Entonces escucha con atención, arrojar ráfagas de ki no es tan diferente de volar.

– No entiendo.

– Cuando vuelas concentras tu ki en casi todo tu cuerpo para propulsarte, ahora quiero que reúnas esa energía en tu mano, así mira–él estiró su brazo y formó una esfera de poder en su mano– ¡inténtalo Videl!

La hija de Mr. Satán imitó su gesto y guardó silencio, como ya sabía usar su ki le fue más sencillo recolectar su energía en su mano. Al principio un diminuto punto brilló entre sus delgados dedos, pero éste poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Ella sentía el calor de la energía, estaba entre asustada y emocionada.

– ¿Ahora qué?

– Quiero que le apuntes a esa roca de allí–le señaló con la mirada–cuando estés lista libera tu poder, para que el ataque se desprenda de ti.

Videl dirigió su mano hacia la enorme piedra ubicada a unos doce metros de distancia, al principio no pudo disparar pero al apretar sus dientes con fuerza sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo, sin dominar la técnica plenamente la esfera de ki salió disparada destrozando una parte de la roca. La chica parpadeó repetidamente ante su logro, Gohan a sus espaldas no dejó de felicitarla.

– Bien hecho, repítelo cincuenta veces más…destroza esa roca.

– ¡Qué, cincuenta veces!

– Exacto, deberás hacerlo hasta que pierdas esa desesperación y así lo harás con total normalidad.

Gohan se arrecostó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, mientras tanto Videl realizó el mismo ataque nuevamente. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo y las repeticiones, se le facilitaba más la técnica, no obstante, al usar tanto su ki se sintió agotada. Hizo diez disparos, luego veinte, treinta, cuarenta y finalmente cincuenta.

Videl cayó de espaldas cansada, se sentó en el pasto respirando agitada y con mucho sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Una gran columna de humo salió de lo que alguna vez fue una roca enorme, de ella ahora sólo quedaban pequeños trozos regados por la hierba. Ella apretó su puño derecho con entusiasmo, nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte.

– ¡Descansa Videl, te lo ganaste!

– ¿Qué sigue entonces?

– No te enfades con esto que te diré, pero lanzar energía de ese nivel es muy básico, lo realmente interesante será cuando realices técnicas de mayor grado, pero eso tardará algo de tiempo.

– El tiempo no me importa, quiero ser más fuerte y algún día derrotarte Gran Saiyaman.

– Sabía que dirías eso, bien ya sabes volar, moverte más rápido, disparar ataques de ki de baja intensidad–él puso su mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo–creo que debería enseñarte a captar el ki con más exactitud, algo así como un radar.

– ¿Podré detectar a cualquiera?

– Eso depende del individuo, cualquier persona con un conocimiento moderado del ki sabría como ocultarlo haciéndose invisible, pero técnicamente podrías sentir a casi cualquier sujeto.

A pesar de estar orgulloso de ella y de sus progresos, al pensar mejor las cosas se dio cuenta del grave inconveniente que implica que Videl aprenda a detectar el ki de otros. Si ella llegara a diferenciar e identificar las presencias de energía, se percataría casi de inmediato que él y el Gran Saiyaman son el mismo individuo.

Su traje de superhéroe engañaba totalmente y con facilidad a los humanos normales, pero ese disfraz no ocultaba su ki para nada, sería como sino lo usara. Gohan murmuró una maldición al ver el error garrafal que cometió, pero ya no podía retractarse ahora debía enseñarle la detección del ki a Videl aunque esto ponga en peligro su identidad secreta.

– ¿Pasa algo malo Gran Saiyaman, estás muy callado? –lo interrogó Videl al observar su silencio incómodo.

– No nada tranquila, sólo me duele la cabeza un poco–respondió sobresaltado.

– Deberías ir al médico, pero tendrías que quitarte el traje–Videl bromeó levemente, ganando una risa nerviosa de Gohan.

– Ya se me pasará, creo que será mejor dejar el entrenamiento hasta aquí por hoy–cambió el tema rápidamente.

– Bien, como quieras–Videl se puso de pie y caminó hacia él– ¿cuándo nos veremos de nuevo para continuar practicando?

– Yo te buscaré, así que ve y descansa has usado mucho tu ki.

Videl estuvo a punto de hablar pero en el último segundo se arrepintió, estaba muy ansiosa por terminar con esa farsa del superhombre enmascarado, ya no era necesario usar este particular vestuario de héroe de historietas, ella ya sabía quién era sólo se requería una pizca de honestidad por parte de él.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

– No, me iré volando yo sola.

No se dijeron nada, hasta que él actuó por impulso y sin pensar.

– Videl…yo.

Gohan colocó una mano en su hombro titubeando sobre qué decir, aquel uniforme sobre su cuerpo estaba pesando más de lo normal. El Gran Saiyaman se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero obstáculo para él, el superhéroe que logró acercarlo hasta ella ahora lo alejaba de a poco. Era el momento que el hombre de casco naranja y capa roja se despida definitivamente, era algo que ya no podía postergar más.

Su enguantada mano viajó desde el hombro de ella pasando por su coleta derecha hasta alcanzar su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar dibujó varios círculos mientras miraba su propio reflejo en aquellos ojos. Ante aquel tierno tacto ella respondió con un casi indetectable tono rojizo, la distancia se acortó y las cumbres de su narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse.

Un roce, una caricia, un beso que no llegó.

– Ya no más Gran Saiyaman, ya no más…

Gohan seguía sin moverse.

– No puedo besar a un hombre, al que nunca le he visto su rostro ni tampoco sé su nombre–habló con firmeza, en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar para desenmascararse él mismo–mucho menos puedo amar a un hombre, que no me tiene la confianza suficiente como para enseñarme su cara.

Videl por más agotada que estaba se marchó volando, Gohan permanecía congelado aún con su mano en el lugar que ocupó segundos antes el rostro de ella. Un minuto después recogió su extremidad bajando el brazo, las nubes arriba de él quisieron aumentar la tensión dejando caer frías gotas de lluvia.

– ¡El héroe se convirtió en villano! –exclamó con una falsa tranquilidad.

Sin importarle estar bajo el impetuoso aguacero llevó sus manos a su casco, completamente furioso con él mismo se lo quitó para lanzarlo varios metros en el aire hasta caer en un charco en formación. Viendo su imagen distorsionada en el agua acumulada en el suelo, vio al enemigo más grande que tiene: él mismo.

– Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo…

* * *

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en terminar? –preguntó al ver los daños.

– Señor alcalde, por la gravedad de las averías quizás de dos a tres semanas.

– Entiendo.

Allí estaba él, parado frente la mansión que le ha dado cobijo por años. Mr. Satán caminaba por los alrededores de su hogar usando una bata, y sosteniendo una copa de vino entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La entrada de su casa estaba repleta de orificios de bala, la puerta principal estaba hecha trizas, un enorme agujero se hacía evidente en el techo de la mansión, él salió con vida del secuestro pero su morada fue la que resultó herida.

El alcalde regresó al interior de la estructura, muchos hombres caminaban de un lado a otro cargando escaleras y demás herramientas. Las reparaciones no se hicieron esperar, Mr. Satán quería que su mansión recuperara su gloria destruida por los salvajes que lo apresaron. Mientras los encargados trabajaban en las reparaciones, él dio un paseo por los pasillos dejando atrás las voces de sus sirvientes.

– El Gran Saiyaman–habló en voz muy baja.

Al campeón le parecía muy extraño el superhéroe de capa roja, no entendía cómo alguien tenía las habilidades que ese hombre poseía, testarudamente llegó a pensar que tal vez eran trucos o efectos especiales que causen la ilusión de poseer poderes sobrehumanos, aunque esa idea no era capaz de explicar cómo tales dones se vieran tan reales.

– Será mejor agradecerle.

Mr. Satán se dio cuenta que ese personaje poco a poco comenzó a construirse un prestigio sólido, con cada día estaba ganando muchos fanáticos que adoraban su imagen, sería una mala publicidad para el alcalde hablar mal de él o no reconocerle sus logros, tal cosa haría que los habitantes de Ciudad Satán creyeran que su alcalde estaba celoso del enmascarado.

– Tal vez le otorgue una medalla–se sugirió a él mismo–o mejor las llaves de la ciudad.

Mr. Satán entonces se detuvo inmediatamente, la respuesta a su búsqueda era más que obvia. Él ya era conocido por hacer fiestas colosales con cientos de invitados, sencillamente tenía que hacer lo mismo pero en lugar de que la fiesta fuera para él, sería para el nuevo héroe de Ciudad Satán. Pero no quería que fuera una celebración cualquiera, debía ser diferente en algún aspecto.

– Bueno, él es un hombre disfrazado… ¡eso es! –Exclamó al chasquear los dedos–haré una fiesta de disfraces…

El padre de Videl estaba decidido, no era usual que él les realizara fiestas a personas que no conoce, pero por ser el sujeto que salvó su vida sería de mal gusto no hacerlo. Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos no eran festivos, aún quedaba el asunto de los criminales que estaban aterrorizando la ciudad, él ya no los catalogaría de delincuentes, ya no más, la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza era: terroristas.

Los coches bomba, los daños en toda la ciudad y más recientemente su intento de secuestro, esas no son las acciones de un grupo de mafiosos ordinarios, sólo una organización de terroristas efectuaría hechos de ese nivel. Si el crimen había llegado a niveles extremos, entonces la ley debía llegar también a dichas alturas.

– Ya no puedo permitir más delitos en mi ciudad…

Inmediatamente se dirigió a lo que quedaba de su destrozada oficina, con el teléfono que milagrosamente aún seguía con vida se comunicó con el jefe del departamento de policía. El alcalde con peculiar peinado estilo afro, ordenó de inmediato que las calles fueran tomadas por los hombres de azul para mantener el orden, no obstante otra noticia lo impactó.

– ¡Cómo que escaparon! –Gritó por el teléfono– ¡eso es imposible!

El jefe de las fuerzas de la ley le informó sobre el escape de los miembros de la banda Red Shark, la policía no se explicaba cómo lo habían logrado, todo el batallón de policías que los escoltaba hacia la penitenciaría había sido eliminado. Una vez más los delincuentes se habían librado de las frías celdas de Ciudad Satán, prisiones que ya no daban abasto con tantos malhechores.

– ¡Quiero un policía en cada esquina! –Dijo con fuerza–debemos enviar un mensaje a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad pero especialmente a los terroristas, no permitiré que más actos de este tipo se perpetren en mi ciudad.

El padre de Videl colgó el teléfono y caminó hacia los hombres que reparaban su casa, todos al verlo se silenciaron al notar su expresión de enfado. El arquitecto a cargo de la restauración sintió como el mundo se le abalanzaba encima, el campeón fue hacia él y con una extraña calma puso una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Puedes reparar mi casa en una semana, eres capaz?

– Pero señor los daños son enormes y…

– No pregunté eso–lo interrumpió– ¿puedes hacerlo sí o no?

Aquel arquitecto pensó por un segundo, si él lograba reparar la casa del campeón y alcalde en un tiempo récord sería la enviada de sus colegas, se volvería famoso por su trabajo. Aunque el reto parecía imposible lo intentaría, esa mansión quedaría mejor que nueva.

– Sí Mr. Satán soy capaz de hacerlo, además tengo unos cuantos diseños en mente para remodelar su mansión–manifestó ante la mirada del campeón.

– ¿Remodelaciones?

– Sí señor, estaba pensando en ampliar la entrada y cambiar la decoración de las habitaciones interiores…un cambio de imagen total para su hogar.

– ¿Me gusta como suena, pero podrás hacer todo eso en una sola semana?

– Claro, se lo aseguro.

– Perfecto, quiero hacer una fiesta para el Gran Saiyaman además celebraré la reinauguración de mi casa, una celebración así no se ve todos los días–sonrió confiado.

Mr. Satán se marchó dejando a los hombres seguir con lo suyo, como alcalde de la ciudad no podía permitirse tener una imagen débil ni ante sus conciudadanos ni ante ningún delincuente. Si su residencia era reparada en poco tiempo demostraría tener la capacidad de recuperarse de lo que fuera, no habría nada que lo detuviera.

Pero tal vez su mansión no era la única que merecía un cambio de imagen, quizás él también necesitaba uno. El campeón se dirigió al otro extremo de su casa, el gimnasio que Videl solía usar frecuentemente había quedado abandonado desde su partida, así que a Mr. Satán se le ocurrió darle vida de nuevo.

– ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

Un saco de boxeo colgaba del techo al estar rodeado de otros equipos de gimnasia, aprovechando que nadie lo veía fantaseó con sus años de juventud cuando ganó el título mundial. Imaginándose a él mismo en el estadio del torneo repleto de espectadores, fue avanzando dando pequeños saltos demostrando su juego de piernas.

–_ ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!_ –en su mente escuchaba las voces de un público imaginario apoyándolo.

Cerró sus puños concentrando en ellos toda su fuerza, tomó impulso y corrió contra el saco de boxeo con la clara intensión de embestirlo. Sin embargo su fantasía se vio manchada cuando él mismo se resbaló por culpa de una de las zapatillas que usaba, perdió el control y se estrelló de frente contra el saco cayendo de espaldas al piso del gimnasio. El inerte saco de boxeo había ganado por nocaut, sin haber hecho nada realmente.

El alcalde y campeón se retorció del dolor por varios segundos, mientras frotaba su cabeza con sus manos. Cuando sintió que el dolor se tranquilizó levemente se puso de pie, guardó silencio al reincorporarse frente al costal de boxeo, sus puños fueron golpeando el saco lentamente hasta ir ganando más velocidad y fuerza, al mismo tiempo el chichón en su nuca no dejó de crecer.

* * *

Una semana, siete días, siete intentos que no funcionaron. Había pasado una semana desde que Videl se mudó temporalmente al departamento de Gohan, durante esos días él trató no sólo revelarle la verdad sino también entregarle sus obsequios, sobre todo la sortija de compromiso. Pero cada vez que Gohan lo intentaba, el miedo o las dudas se lo impedían.

Sin embargo en la noche del séptimo día mientras ella dormía, él creyó que tal vez fue bueno no haberle dicho todo aún, pensó que sería más adecuado declarársele en una ocasión especial y no apresuradamente como casi lo hace. Aún así no tenía ni idea de dónde o cómo hacerlo, quizás podría invitarla a cenar.

Estaba realmente confundido y algo temeroso, pero una voz dentro de él daba gritos pidiéndole decir todo de una vez. Al caer la mañana quiso dar un paseo solo, aún siendo muy temprano por la mañana salió de casa dejando a Videl dormida. Al recorrer las calles de Ciudad Satán pensó y pensó, pero ninguna idea lo convencía completamente.

Fue entonces al caminar que pasó al lado de una cabina telefónica, al mirarla de soslayo vio una fotografía que lo hizo devolver la mirada. Pronto corrió de regreso y observó el cartel pegado en la cabina. Impetuoso la arrancó y retornó apresurado a su módico hogar con la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. Gohan al regresar a su casa encontró a Videl aún dormida, la miró por varios segundos antes de prestarle atención al cartel en sus manos:

_¡Gran baile en honor al Gran Saiyaman!_

El campeón y padre de la chica dormida en su cama, organizó una fiesta donde el homenajeado sería el superhéroe de capa roja. El anuncio también indicaba que la celebración se realizaría en la mansión del alcalde, la cual iba a ser reinaugurada luego de haber sido dañada días atrás en el intento de secuestro.

"_¡Es mi oportunidad, le diré todo esta misma noche!_"–pensó Gohan al continuar leyendo el aviso.

El tema central de la fiesta serían los disfraces, además que se invitaba al mismísimo Gran Saiyaman para entregarle en persona un reconocimiento de manos del propio alcalde. Pero ese detalle se convertiría en un grave problema para Gohan, cómo le revelaría sus intenciones a Videl si va a estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Repentinamente fue estando allí parado dentro de su departamento, que recordó la primera vez que ingresó a ese inmueble. Las paredes estaban completamente sucias, un fuerte olor a humedad impregnaba todo, los muebles a primera vista parecían sacados de la basura. Pero Gohan con su propio dinero fue limpiando y arreglando su domicilio, seguía siendo modesto sin embargo él le dio algo llamado dignidad.

Un suspiro le hizo mirar de nuevo a la joven mujer en la cama, Videl ya estaba despertando de su sueño. Ella con su largo cabello alborotado se sentó sobre el colchón, hoy cumplía una semana de vivir con Gohan. Pasearon por la ciudad y disfrutaron de ella, pero él nunca se dignó a confesarle su otra identidad como el superhéroe.

– Buenos días Videl–Gohan la saludó al verla despierta.

– Buenos días Gohan–ella regresó el gesto.

Cada día de mutua convivencia había sido una experiencia nueva para ella, siendo una joven que siempre se mantuvo alejada de los chicos y del romance por considerarlo como una tontería, ahora que estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien se desconocía a ella misma. Los besos, los abrazos, las caricias furtivas bajo las sábanas ya habían dejado de ser algo desconocido, ya eran cosas más cotidianas y cada vez más placenteras para ambos.

Durante esos siete días el Gran Saiyaman continuó con el entrenamiento de Videl, pero Gohan consideraba que ya era necesario ir sacando de su vida al héroe poco a poco, para darse espacio a él mismo al lado de la chica pelinegra. Era el momento de mostrarle a Videl y también demostrarse a sí mismo, que el enmascarado no era nada sin Son Gohan.

– Quiero mostrarte algo–él le dijo al acercársele.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Mira–le entregó el papel.

– ¿Mi padre, un baile de disfraces? –preguntó sin creerlo del todo.

– Será divertido–él se sentó de rodillas frente a ella, tomándola de las manos.

– No me gustan mucho las fiestas, mejor quedémonos aquí–contestó no muy deseosa.

– ¡Por favor Videl!

– ¡No quiero ir!

– ¡Nos divertiremos!

– ¡No insistas Gohan!

– Vamos Videl, deja ya de actuar tan seriamente…diviértete.

– De acuerdo–ella suspiró algo indispuesta–iremos a la tonta fiesta de disfraces de mi padre.

– ¿Por qué no te ves feliz, es sólo una fiesta nada más? –cuestionó al colocar su barbilla sobre las rodillas de ella.

– Las fiestas que mi padre suele hacer no son para nada inocentes, siempre termina ebrio en los brazos de muchas mujeres oportunistas–alegó con odio en sus palabras–en más de una ocasión lo encontré casi muerto por beber en exceso, y hace años lo atrapé con tres mujeres que apenas eran mayores que yo…

– Te prometo que si eso llegara a pasar, nos iremos en el acto–él le besó las piernas al tenerlas tan cerca de sus labios, ella respondió enredando sus delgados dedos en sus cabellos negros.

Allí estaban de nuevo, otra vez compartiendo diversas muestras de cariño entre ellos dos. Videl no era hipócrita, le gustaban tales actos y mucho, después de todo eran un par de jóvenes adolescentes. Pero las palabras de Ireza regresaban justo a tiempo, para calmar su corazón y poner su mente en orden:

– _Es lindo caminar juntos de la mano, darse un beso al mirarse, abrazarse cuando hace mucho frío_–Videl recordó cada frase dicha por su rubia amiga–_yo sé lo bello que es, pero hay que ver más allá de eso, si ellos te quieren de verdad deben decirte qué piensan hacer con sus vidas…no vivirán de besos y abrazos para siempre._

Gohan por su parte se sorprendía a él mismo con cada segundo, antes de venir a Ciudad Satán nunca se habría imaginado a él mismo besando a una chica, jamás hubiera soñado con pasar la noche con una mujer dormida en sus brazos, de ningún modo fantasearía con acariciar y amar el bello cuerpo de dama como Videl, nunca imaginaría nada de eso no sin antes ruborizarse profundamente.

Los modales y la educación que tanto le enseñó su madre nunca los olvidaría, pero no podía ser una persona sin deseos o fantasías, ahora estaba en un mundo completamente nuevo que le mostraba cientos de cosas inconcebibles para él tiempo atrás. Seguía siendo tímido e inseguro para ciertas cosas, pero varias cadenas de temor que lo ataban ya no estaban, él sin darse cuenta había madurado como todos los seres humanos tarde o temprano lo hacían. Gohan amaba a esa mujer, y nada ni nadie le impedirá demostrárselo de un modo u otro.

El chico estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar un poco cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre su cabeza, Videl lo apartó con lentitud de sí misma dándole una mirada de firmeza. Gohan pareció captar el mensaje, tantas demostraciones de amor estaban poniendo algo incómoda a la joven por eso él se detuvo.

Gohan se disculpó en silencio y se retiró de inmediato dándole espacio, entre tanto Videl peinaba su larga cabellera enmarañada él pensó en qué disfrazarse para la fiesta. Él tenía su traje de héroe pero ese no podría usarlo, debido a que sería muy obvio que se trataba del verdadero Gran Saiyaman ante la multitud de personas que se encontraría en la mansión del campeón.

La única persona que merecía y debía conocer su alter ego era Videl, los demás deberán especular sobre su auténtico nombre y rostro. Fue entonces que recogió el cartel sobre la cama y lo releyó, descubriendo para su tranquilidad que el mismo campeón facilitará los trajes para todas las personas que deseen participar y no posean uno.

– ¿Y la susodicha fiesta a qué hora es? –Videl al ponerse de pie le cuestionó no muy interesada.

– Aquí dice que será a las nueve de la noche, en los jardines de la mansión Satán–replicó Gohan.

– No entiendo porqué papá hace esto–afirmó la mujer de cabellos negros.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Mi padre idolatra a una sola persona, a él mismo–argumentó al mirarlo de frente–sólo piensa en sus glorias y en como sentirse más importante de lo que es, me parece extraño que de la nada le ofrezca una fiesta a otro individuo que no sea él.

– No sé porqué lo hace, pero podemos divertirnos.

– Eso espero.

Gohan comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos, mientras Videl se sentaba en la mesa apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. La hija del alcalde no entendía nada por más que lo pensaba, por qué Gohan no le decía definitivamente que él es el Gran Saiyaman, por qué lo ocultaba, qué espera conseguir con todo esto.

Cuando estaban en la preparatoria prácticamente era un desconocido para ella, apareció en su escuela como un nerd con anteojos cuyas calificaciones eran más que perfectas, incluso al principio ella lo despreciaba y lo descalificaba socialmente, considerándolo como un tonto más en su salón de clases.

Pero su actitud le era extraña, por más malos tratos que ella le dio él nunca le pagó con la misma moneda. No cabe duda para Videl que su forma de verlo cambió cuando aquel incendio se presentó, pero en aquel momento no imaginó las cosas tan irreales que ocultaba, volar como un ave por los cielos y pelear con una fuerza superior a la de su propio padre, eran ideas imposibles.

Había pasado una semana viviendo junto a él, ahora conocía otras facetas de Gohan que no sospechaba. No todo era poderes sobrehumanos ni acciones heroicas, también era un ser humano como ella, tenía un apetito feroz, roncaba un poco al dormir, su risa era levemente boba pero contagiosa, poseía un notable sentido de honorabilidad. Definitivamente no todo en Son Gohan eran secretos sobrenaturales, habían muchas otras cosas más.

"_¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan inusual pero a la vez tan normal?_"–pensó al mirarlo cocinar algo para ella.

– ¡Listo! –exclamó el joven–no soy un chef pero espero que te guste.

Gohan le sirvió un plato de huevos con tocino, era un desayuno sencillo pero él le puso mucho empeño. El hijo de Goku la miró esperando por su veredicto, ella comió un poco masticando por varios segundos. Él estaba algo nervioso, ser cocinero de un restaurante de comida rápida como Mc Burger, le había enseñado una que otra cosa útil.

– No está mal–Videl pronunció al terminar de comer– ¿puedes darme más?

– ¡Claro, cómo no!

Aquella convivencia era placentera pero aún así Videl no lo veía todo de color de rosa, seguía con la pregunta en la cabeza de qué eran los dos, por ahora dejaría de lado lo del Gran Saiyaman, quería saber otras cosas de más importancia para su corazón, esta era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento por alguien, y no deseaba terminar con una gran desilusión.

– ¿Gohan? –dijo con lentitud.

– Dime–dice Gohan al estar de espaldas a ella.

– ¿Qué somos?

– ¿Qué? –se volteó sin entender.

– ¿Qué somos nosotros dos? –Preguntó con más determinación–me besas y yo te beso, vivimos los dos solos, dices que me amas y yo te amo, pero nunca definimos qué somos Gohan…quiero que me digas qué significo para ti–ella se puso de pie–no me digas que me amas, dime con exactitud qué es esto que tenemos los dos.

– Creo que entiendo lo que dices–él se apartó de la estufa y caminó alrededor de la pequeña mesa para dos personas.

Gohan llegó a espaldas de Videl y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, la empujó sutilmente para que tomara asiento de nuevo. Videl mantenía un rostro tácito y silencioso, por el contrario él sí mostraba algo de duda al no saber por dónde comenzar y con torpeza dio inicio a sus palabras.

– No sé si este sea el lugar o la ocasión indicada, tampoco sé si soy el hombre correcto pero tengo algo que decirte–él se detuvo por un momento, tomó aire y continuó–no hace falta decirte que te amo, eso ya lo sabes muy bien…

Videl no lo miraba pero sí escucha.

– ¿Qué somos? –Reiteró la pregunta de ella–primero te diré quién soy, soy un hombre que no ha sido del todo honesto contigo en algunas cosas, soy un chico que llegó a esta ciudad buscando a alguien que finalmente hallé, quiero que estés conmigo siempre Videl…durante estos días que hemos pasado juntos me demostraste sin la necesidad de usar ni una sola palabra, que también sientes lo que yo.

Gohan la abrazó por la espalda y ubicó su mentón en su hombro derecho, respiró y le susurró al odio.

– Yo quiero ser tu novio–alegó con voz tímida–y alguien día espero ser mucho más…

– ¿Entonces somos pareja? –un leve sonrojo se mostró claramente en las mejillas de ella y él.

– Sí Videl, no somos ni uno ni otro, somos dos.

Ella se levantó nuevamente y se apartó de él para mirar por una ventana cercana, él creyó que tal vez se expresó mal y estaba a punto de corregir sus palabras cuando ella se le adelantó.

– ¿Mi novio? –Aseveró en tono de pregunta–si eres mi novio, por lo tanto yo soy tu novia…

– Desde luego–habló apresuradamente– ¿podemos intentarlo?

– Creo que sí, intentémoslo–contestó segundos luego de vencer la vergüenza.

Aquel día la sonrisa de Gohan no pudo ser más brillante ni enorme, impetuoso corrió hacia ella pero Videl lo detuvo con su mano. Ella dejó muy en claro que no quería cursilerías–como ella así las catalogó–era el primer amor que profesaba verdaderamente en su vida, así que deseaba experimentar lo que era tener una pareja con total naturalidad.

Él no logró evitar sonreír alegremente ante aquel rostro molesto y serio de ella, para Gohan esa cara se veía hermosa por más dureza y enfado que mostrara. Videl por reflejo involuntario solía arrugar la nariz cuando expresaba seriedad, tal cosa tan pequeña era el motivo de la sutil sonrisa de él.

Simultáneamente a que Gohan la abrazaba miró de reojo hacia una tablilla del piso, escondida en ese lugar estaba el dinero enviado por Krilin pero aún más importante el collar y la sortija de compromiso que compró. Si todo salía bien, estaba a pocas horas de contarle todo en cuanto a su vida se refiere. No más mentiras ni máscaras.

* * *

– _¿De qué quieren hablar?_ –Rock cuestionó y Lunch asintió aguardando la contestación.

– _Sobre el Gran Saiyaman…_

Los criminales endurecieron sus rostros.

– _Por las caras que ponen se nota que el Gran Saiyaman es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ustedes_–Diecisiete les comentó al cruzar los brazos.

–_ ¡Eso no es asunto suyo!_ –Lunch molesta acometió.

– _Pues ahora lo es_–Dieciocho objetó de inmediato, produciéndose así un intercambio de miradas entre las mujeres rubias.

–_ ¿Por qué les interesa, acaso él se ha metido con ustedes?_ –interrogó con calma Rock.

– _No, somos cazarrecompensas y nos han contratado para capturar al chico que se esconde debajo de ese ridículo disfraz_–Diecisiete extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus manos.

–_ ¿Quién los contrató?_

– _No podemos decirles su nombre, pero sí que es la propia madre del payaso de circo_–dice Dieciocho con ironía.

– _Al parecer el niño de mamá la hizo enfurecer y ella lo quiere de vuelta, suena risible pero es verdad_–Diecisiete complementó el comentario de su hermana.

–_ ¿Qué les hace pensar que sí lograrán derrotarlo?_

– _Simple, somos más fuertes que ustedes._

–_ ¡Qué dices granuja!_ –Lunch volvió a demostrar su temperamento.

– _Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que las armas convencionales no le hacen nada, los rifles y bombas no son problema para él_–Diecisiete afirmó–_se necesitan de los mismos poderes que posee para vencerlo…por eso nosotros sí podemos derrotarlo._

–_ ¿Y realmente tienen esos poderes o sólo fanfarronean?_

– _Sí, somos igual o incluso más fuertes que él…y por lo tanto más calificados que ustedes._

–_ ¡Ya escuché demasiadas tonterías para una noche!_ –Lunch otra vez volvió a gritar–_ ¡si son tan buenos y tan poderosos como dicen demuéstrenlo!_

–_ ¡Cómo quieras!_ –Dieciocho en tono altanero la provocó más.

–_ ¡Me parece perfecto!_ –La rubia con listón rojo arremetió–_les pondré una prueba, derroten a mis hombres sin usar ni una sola arma, sólo con sus fantásticos poderes par de presumidos. _

Los dos hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron de despojarse de su armamento, la mesa se fue llenando de revólveres, cuchillos, cartuchos de municiones, rifles y escopetas. Al estar completamente desarmados caminaron hasta encontrarse rodeados por más de quince secuaces de Lunch, quienes sí estaban muy bien equipados.

–_ ¡Abran fuego!_

El sonido combinado de las ametralladoras, pistolas y fusiles juntos era ensordecedor, el suelo se llenó de los casquillos de todos los disparos realizados. Luego de cuarenta y cinco segundos de disparos intensivos los criminales se detuvieron, descubriendo que había sucedido lo mismo que cuando atacan al superhéroe: nada, absolutamente nada.

–_ ¡Es imposible…no son humanos!_

Los mercenarios estaban de pie sin herida alguna, sus ropas sí mostraban signos de daños pero más allá de eso se encontraban bien. Rock y sobre todo Lunch no lo creían, él se quedó sin palabras pero ella ordenó reiniciar el ataque, pero esta vez se unió a sus adeptos empleando su AK-47 sin piedad.

Por segunda ocasión las balas viajaron en el aire impactando contra los inmóviles cazarrecompensas, ante un nuevo fracaso la paciencia se le acabó a Lunch haciéndola mirar a un lado, uno de sus hombres sostenía un lanzacohetes cargado y listo pero la impresión le impedía disparar, Lunch se lo arrebató de las manos y lo apuntó contra los hermanos.

–_ ¡Váyanse al infierno fenómenos!_ –vociferó sin tener control de su propia mente.

–_ ¡No Lunch, destruirás el lugar!_ –Rock trató de persuadirla pero fue inútil, ella ya había disparado.

El misil se enfiló contra los mercenarios, los delincuentes comunes vieron todo en cámara lenta mientras gritaban para ocultarse. Diecisiete vio el proyectil aproximársele y con calma lo desvió con un manotazo, el cohete atravesó el techo del escondite de los pandilleros para luego detonar en el aire generando una enorme bola de fuego incandescente.

Todos los observaron con rostros invadidos de miedo, y ante sus atentas miradas ellos desaparecieron en el aire. Uno a uno fueron golpeando a los hombres de Lunch, quienes indefensos no pudieron hacer nada más que perder la conciencia. Al final sólo quedó la rubia de listón rojizo, sin embargo no se rindió manteniéndose de pie.

–_ ¡No les tengo miedo, vamos…vengan por mí si tienen las agallas!_ –Sus frases no perdían el tono retador–_ ¿qué les pasa cobardes, me tienen miedo par de…?_

Pero una mano femenina le apretó el cuello con fuerza, enmudeciendo su voz.

–_ ¡Cierra la maldita boca!_ –Dieciocho le gruñó en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que la elevaba en el aire haciendo que los pies de Lunch se columpiaran sobre el suelo–_tú y tu patética organización de rufianes, deberían sentir vergüenza por no ser capaces de derrotar a un mocoso que solamente está jugando al superhéroe._

– _Tranquilízate Dieciocho, ella no es nuestro objetivo, déjala ya._

Pero su hermana sólo aplicó más presión en la garganta de Lunch.

–_ ¡Suéltala Dieciocho, ahora!_ –gritó Diecisiete, y con desdén ella la soltó.

Rock aún asombrado avanzó hacia Diecisiete, quien lo miró desconfiado esperando cualquier ataque suyo.

– _Son lo que dicen y mucho más, si pueden derrotar al Gran Saiyaman les ayudaré en lo que sea_–Rock extendió su mano en forma de saludo a Diecisiete–_ ¿tenemos un trato?_

– _Primero debemos negociar ciertas condiciones._

– _Te escucho._

– _Quiero la mitad de todo el dinero que consigan cuando ya no esté el Gran Saiyaman, sus hombres obedecerán nuestras órdenes sin duda alguna_–Diecisiete dejó muy en claro sus términos.

– _Por mí no hay ningún problema, haría lo que fuera por ver acabado a ese granuja infeliz_–Rock apretó la mano de Diecisiete con fuerza.

Los dos hermanos recogieron sus armas con calma total, Rock por su parte ayudó a Lunch quien había perdido el conocimiento. Diecisiete estaba más que satisfecho, ganarían mucho dinero con los pandilleros y además de eso obtendrían la recompensa de manos de la Reina. Aquella misión sería la más exitosa para los dos, las ganancias no les cabrían en los bolsillos.

Y ahora al terminar de recordar lo acontecido tiempo atrás, ambos mercenarios caminaron tranquilamente hacia la mansión Satán. Los cazarrecompensas usando disfraces ordinarios se infiltraron en la fiesta, un presentimiento los hizo asistir a la celebración en honor al Gran Saiyaman esperando encontrarlo allí. Entre tanto otros seguidores de Rock y Lunch, ahora bajo su mando, también se mezclaban con las personas inocentes que sólo asistieron para divertirse.

La operación estaba lista, tenían armas y potentes explosivos pero aún más importante poseían la fuerza de los hermanos. Diecisiete miró a un lado al escuchar las voces de unos niños, él le sonrió hipócritamente a un chico pequeño que jugaba con sus amigos al estar vestido como el Gran Saiyaman, sería una verdadera pena pero aquellos infantes verían derrotado a su amado héroe.

– Me encanta esta paz antes del infierno, es tan deliciosa que me embarga.

Dieciocho únicamente rió, los dos pronto se perdieron entre los cientos de personas disfrazadas.

* * *

Una fresca brisa golpeó de frente su rostro elegantemente maquillado, las cortinas de seda bailaban al estar la ventana abierta. Milk se paró frente a esta admirando la vista, apuntando sus ojos más allá de las montañas que se alzan en el horizonte, justo en aquella lejanía estaba Ciudad Satán, el escondite de su hijo prófugo.

– Gohan…Gohan…Gohan–masculló–ya no puedo esperar más tiempo.

Sobre su amplia cama había dos enormes maletas, las puertas de su guardarropa se hallaban abiertas. Milk como si partiera a un viaje de placer seleccionó pieza a pieza, cada atuendo que llevaría con ella. Con una destreza casi perfecta dobló y acomodó en las valijas su ropa, todo lo que necesitaría esta listo.

Su escape del reino lo había planeado días atrás, pero sabía que no podría marcharse sin que Goku y sus amigos intentaran detenerla, ante esto, planificó con sumo cuidado cada detalle de su partida sin dejar nada al azar. Ordenó preparar el banquete más grande jamás visto en el reino, sólo para que su ingenuo marido lo devorara, sabía que incluso Goku tardaría horas en terminar dejando solamente las migajas.

También mandó a Krilin para que supervisara personalmente, la organización completa de la biblioteca real, él pobre hombre sin nariz y calvo se demoraría muchísimo tiempo en apenas hacer la mitad del trabajo, el hombrecillo no sospechó nada cuando se le dio esa consigna por eso confiaba en que no se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Picorro, sin duda alguna Picorro sería el dolor de cabeza en su plan. El hombre verde era astuto, desconfiado, una mente brillante en todo sentido y por eso engañarlo no sería nada fácil. Milk pensó y pensó buscando una solución, hasta que su inteligencia la encontró. Picorro era el Comisionado de seguridad del reino, así que sólo debía enviarlo a investigar cualquier cosa.

Así le encomendó encargarse de un supuesto truhán que entraba en las tierras del reino, quien presuntamente hurtaba varias cabezas de ganado de mucho valor para la corona real. Picorro partió del castillo en compañía de muchos guardias para atrapar al susodicho ladrón, que sólo existía en las falsas palabras de la reina.

Teniendo el equipaje listo, con los cómplices de Gohan despistados y sin poder advertirle, se escabulló en medio de las tinieblas de la noche hacia un coche que la aguardaba. Su padre estaba dormido así que no planeó nada para él, al revisar que nadie la vio se subió dentro de su transporte con tranquilidad.

– ¿Adónde la llevo mi señora? –le preguntó el anciano conductor.

– A Ciudad Satán, llévame a Ciudad Satán cuánto antes–le dice muy impaciente–no te detengas por nada.

– Sí mi reina–con respeto absoluto le contestó el chofer.

El fiel conductor encendió el motor del vehículo partiendo de inmediato, para suerte de Milk nadie se percató de su ausencia y escape. Los resplandecientes faroles del automotor iluminaron el mismo viejo camino que usó Gohan meses atrás para marcharse. Milk admiró por medio de la ventanilla, la belleza de la luna quien gobernaba en el cielo nocturno.

Había mejorado ligeramente su relación con su esposo, pero al descubrir que él había ayudado a Gohan desde el comienzo con esta descabellada travesía vio destruida la poca confianza que le quedaba para él. Si como padre actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias, ella como madre arreglaría el desastre que Goku y su primogénito habían creado juntos.

No existe lugar ni escondite alguno donde un hijo pueda ocultarse de su madre, y Milk estaba más que dispuesta en demostrarlo. Debía alejarse lo más pronto posible del reino, en un par de horas Goku y los demás se darán cuenta de todo e intentarán hasta lo imposible por detenerla. Pero la determinación de una madre era indetenible.

– ¡Acelere! –Demandó la mujer– ¡Ciudad Satán y mi hijo me esperan!

Son Gohan entenderá sin cuestionamiento alguno, que el temor más grande en su vida no se lo proporcionará ningún criminal, ni cazarrecompensas, ese sentimiento únicamente se lo dará su propia madre. Y la luna siguió brillando, mientras el automóvil continuó avanzando sin aminorar su marcha.

**Fin Capítulo Veinticuatro**

Hola, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Nuevamente reitero mi agradecimiento para todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer, no tengo con qué pagarles. Debo decirles mis estimados lectores y lectoras, que el final se acerca por lo tanto estamos en los últimos episodios de la historia.

Quizás unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, y habré terminado con un largo proyecto que inicié hace tres años atrás. Cruzo los dedos para que el desenlace sea de su agrado, no quiero desilusionarlos por eso me tomaré mi tiempo para hacer bien las cosas. Si tienen cualquier crítica o aportación que deseen dar, la recibiré con agradecimiento.

Antes de terminar quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Merylune, My2, Meli-chan123, Samara Voorhees, Animedbz, Kumikoson4, Ner400, Itako Ana Tenshi, Gerajuarez79, Dbz2012 y a LeahC. Una vez más les agradezco, por sus opiniones o críticas para la historia.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	25. Capítulo 25

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 25**

Sus noches solían ser silenciosas y pacíficas, las estrellas se reflejaban en la suave superficie del mar. Siendo la única casa en cientos de kilómetros, Kame House gozaba de una calma inigualable por cualquier otro sitio. Las olas repetidamente acariciaban la playa repleta de granos de arena, las palmeras se mecían con la brisa.

No obstante, en esta ocasión toda aquella quietud es ahora sólo un recuerdo. Ciudad Satán, era un caldo de cultivo donde el ruido florecía y proliferaba en todo rincón. La soledad de su isla pasó a un segundo plano ante la vida nocturna, el maestro Roshi pese a su edad por dentro era tan activo como un joven.

Y fue así que él caminó con elegancia por las avenidas de la ciudad, ganándose todas las miradas que se concentraron sobre él al continuar con su firme andar. Sus lentes oscuros brillaban con los fuertes letreros de neón multicolores, los cuales señalaban las entradas de los muchísimos centros nocturnos que Ciudad Satán contaba.

– Hola preciosas…

El anciano y leyenda en vida de las artes marciales, no perdió detalle alguno de los bellos y delgados cuerpos de las mujeres que enceguecían con su presencia las calles. El maestro estaba más que indeciso, había tantos lugares repletos de chicas lindas que no sabía cuál visitar primero. Pero sin importar adónde fuere, sería mejor que aprovechara el tiempo que le queda.

Yamcha lo trajo para que fuera el réferi del torneo escolar organizado por él, sin embargo aquella tarea no era más que una cortina de humo, el verdadero propósito de esa competición juvenil consistía en comprobar si Son Gohan era o no, el hijo del desaparecido guerrero Son Goku. El antiguo bandido del desierto esperaba confirmar sus sospechas, pero el maestro refutó sus especulaciones.

Lo que el amigo de Puar no sabía, era que en realidad tenía toda la razón. Gohan sí era el hijo de Goku, simplemente que el maestro por petición de él lo mantuvo en secreto. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo al final, aceptó el veredicto del octogenario. Pese a ello, en el fondo seguía teniendo numerosas dudas al respecto.

Con el torneo de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja terminado, Yamcha se dispuso a acompañar hasta Kame House al maestro, pero para su sorpresa él decidió permanecer un poco más de tiempo en la ciudad del campeón mundial. Ante esto, Yamcha debió darle hospedaje al anciano en su casa, no obstante el beisbolista retirado le hizo prometer al longevo hombre una cosa.

No molestar a ninguna jovencita ni acosarla y el maestro lo prometió sin titubear, lo que Yamcha no vio, fue que Roshi cruzó los dedos a sus espaldas. Por un par de días el maestro cumplió con su palabra, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad se escapó de la vigilante mirada de Yamcha. Y ahora al continuar con su recorrido por las calles, se halló parado frente a un bullicioso centro nocturno pero la fila para ingresar era casi infinita.

– ¡Oye tú viejo, este no es sitio para ti!

– ¡El asilo de anciano está al otro lado de la ciudad!

Varios de los jóvenes que esperaban su turno para entrar en el reconocido Club Satán, comenzaron a gritarle.

– ¿Buscas algo abuelo? –un vigilante del club se le acercó.

– Sólo paseo un poco por la ciudad, y sino te molesta quiero entrar…

– Será mejor que te largues abuelo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

El maestro Roshi respondió con una elocuente risa.

– ¿De qué te ríes viejo, te burlas de mí?

Roshi permaneció inmutable sin retorcer ni un paso.

– ¡Lárgate anciano, no me obligues a!

– ¿A qué…a golpearme? –Lo interrumpió–inténtalo…

Los jóvenes que se estaban burlando del maestro se callaron, creían que él había perdido la cabeza.

– ¡Viejo loco, tú te lo buscaste!

Rodeados de los muchos adolescentes deseosos de entrar al bar, el vigilante de la entrada abanicó un fuerte puñetazo contra Roshi. Pero en el segundo exacto en que todos pestañearon, el experimentado artista marcial desapareció de la vista de los curiosos presentes. Instantes luego el fornido guardia del club cayó noqueado a los pies de los jóvenes, sin ninguna complicación el maestro lo envió a dormir.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!

– ¡Yo no pude ver nada!

– ¿Quién diablos es ese viejo?

Mientras los demás se preguntaban qué pasó, el maestro de inmediato entró en el club. Treinta segundos después las personas que hacían fila para también entrar, en medio de una estampida ingresaron al centro nocturno pasándole por encima al hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo quien no se percató de nada.

– ¿Estás seguro que está por aquí Yamcha?

– Sí Puar, lo puedo sentir.

Para cuando el beisbolista jubilado se dio cuenta de la no presencia del maestro, ya era muy tarde para detenerlo. Afortunadamente Yamcha logró sentir su energía haciéndole posible seguirlo, su ki lo llevó por una calle inundada de bares y demás lugares para adultos pasados de tono. Ciertamente el maestro había caminado por allí.

Ignorando las invitaciones de muchas mujeres que encontró a lo largo de su camino, Yamcha entró en el Club Satán minutos después que el maestro. Y cuando consiguió avistarlo, no creía lo que observaba.

– ¡Maestro!

– ¡Yamcha muchacho al fin llegas, mira cuántas jovencitas lindas hay aquí!

Había mujeres de todas las clases: rubias, pelirrojas, morenas y castañas. Completamente embobado por ellas el maestro las perseguía por todo el club, había recibido cientos de bofetadas por sus atrevidos intentos de llamar su atención. Además, sino detenía el interminable sangrado nasal que padecía moriría desangrado.

– Debemos irnos maestro, usted me había prometido no hacer esto.

– ¡Vamos Yamcha, encerrar a un viejo es algo muy cruel!

– Usted es mi invitado no un prisionero, solamente le pido que se comporte.

– De acuerdo iré contigo–replicó para fortuna de Yamcha, aunque éste se sorprendió al ver como el maestro no se negó tan rotundamente como creía que lo haría.

Sin deseos de hacerlo, el maestro salió de aquel lugar colmado de música y sobre todo de chicas, no obstante el astuto anciano todo lo hacía con un doble fin: uno era admirar la belleza femenina de Ciudad Satán, pero la segunda razón fue menos placentera. Un par de presencias de energía lo inquietaban desde hace días, y al salir para recorrer la ciudad se percató del verdadero poder de esos individuos.

Aquellos sujetos camuflaban muy bien su ki, tanto así que Yamcha al ser un hábil peleador no los había descubierto. Solamente el maestro los detectó, algo le decía que estaban por el mismo motivo que Yamcha lo trajo a él a la ciudad: Gohan. Las fiestas parecían ser una epidemia que se extendía sin detenerse, puesto que al otro lado de la ciudad otra celebración estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Un pequeño niño vestido como su héroe favorito se maravilló con la vista, éste sonrió encantado al mirar el paisaje que se exhibía frente a sus ojos. El chico se volteó a ver a su padre, él le regresó la sonrisa antes de caminar juntos hacia la entrada. Por donde quiera que se mirase, las luces y demás preparativos prometían que esa noche no sería olvidada.

Siendo el símbolo de su ego y su poderío económico, la mansión de Mr. Satán estaba más que a la altura. Cada grieta y daño menor fue reparado en un tiempo récord, toda la estructura presentaba sus mejores galas para la inusual fiesta pronto a comenzar. Aquella celebración era una inesperada muestra de humildad, por parte del hombre más adinerado en la ciudad.

– ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a esta gran noche! –Uno de los sirvientes del campeón y alcalde les habló a las primeras personas en llegar– ¡Mr. Satán como su anfitrión los espera!

Como era de suponer, la mansión estaba repleta de personas, como si la mitad de la ciudad estuviera allí. Y literalmente casi todos se hallaban ahí, desde niños pequeños que eran vigilados por sus padres hasta criminales sedientos de venganza comandados por dos veteranos cazarrecompensas. Pero además de ellos, también había un príncipe heredero al trono acompañado de la propia hija del campeón.

– ¿Estás seguro que él vendrá a esta estupidez? –Dieciocho le preguntó en voz baja a su hermano.

– Sí, te lo puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme–afirmó con una gran confianza.

Hacía poco tiempo, el par de mercenarios se apoderó por completo del liderazgo de las dos bandas de criminales más grandes en toda Ciudad Satán, derrotaron a la líder de la pandilla Blue Shadow dejándola inconsciente, por otro lado, el cabecilla de la banda Red Shark les cedió el mando a cambio de eliminar de una vez por todas al Gran Saiyaman.

Y fue exactamente, cuando los dos hermanos lograron tomar el control de ambas mafias, que Mr. Satán invitó a los ciudadanos de su ciudad a honrar junto a él al superhéroe de casco naranja. Al enterarse de dicha fiesta, los mercenarios de inmediato comenzaron a fraguar cómo sacar ventaja de todo esto.

Pero antes de tan siquiera planificar cualquier acción, primero debían actualizar la información que los criminales contaban en cuanto a la identidad de su némesis. Para cuando Lunch recuperó la lucidez, descubrió indignada que su banda había sido derrotada y aún peor, ahora era liderada por los dos fenómenos presumidos–como ella así los catalogó–convirtiéndola a ella, en un peón más que debía obedecer sus órdenes.

–_ ¡Qué el Gran Saiyaman es quién!_–exclamaron al mismo tiempo tanto Rock como Lunch.

– _Lo que escucharon_–contestó Diecisiete.

– _El aparentemente invencible Gran Saiyaman, protector incansable de Ciudad Satán_–reiteró Dieciocho con muchísimo desdén y sarcasmo–_es un muchachito que escapó de casa y su nombre es Gohan, sin darse cuenta ustedes ya lo habían descubierto pero lo ignoraron por completo._

Dieciocho esparció por la mesa las fotografías que los pandilleros habían conseguido de él paseando con Videl días atrás, ahora el odio y la humillación que ambos criminales sentían se triplicó al saber que el hombre que siempre los vencía era apenas un adolescente, sumándose a eso también las palizas que Videl acostumbraba darles, al parecer, los jóvenes eran buenos derrotando delincuentes.

–_ ¡Todo el tiempo fue ese granuja!_

– _Sí_–Dieciocho afirmó, antes de lanzarle a Lunch una clara burla vestida de pregunta–_ ¿qué se siente ser derrotada por un mocoso muchos años menor que tú? _

No era necesario recalcar el profundo odio y rivalidad que ambas mujeres rubias se tenían, Lunch durante años había forjado una reputación firme como una criminal, era buscada en el mundo entero y había conseguido eludir exitosamente las cárceles. Sin embargo, todo lo que logró construir en su vida, fue ridiculizado por otra mujer que la hizo ver como una novata.

Por su parte, Dieciocho la veía como una fracasada que se creía invencible. Además a la cazarrecompensas siempre le gustó jugar y burlarse de los individuos que ella consideraba inferiores, le causaba mucha diversión ver como Lunch perdía la paciencia al dejarla como una inútil delincuente con aires de grandeza, que no era capaz de vencer a un par de adolescentes.

La mujer de listón rojo en la cabeza murmuró varias blasfemias contra la mercenaria, pese a que deseaba cerrarle la boca sabía que le era imposible lograrlo, pero eso sólo le hizo aumentar su enojo.

–_ ¡Ya fue suficiente Dieciocho, deja de actuar como una niña!_

Mientras tanto a Diecisiete no le pareció graciosa la pregunta de su hermana, él quería que todos los criminales se enfocaran en su meta común: derrotar al hijo de la reina disfrazado de héroe.

–_ ¿Pero cómo ese chico obtuvo los poderes que tiene?_ –Rock preguntó con sensatez.

– _Aunque les parezca difícil de creer, cualquier ser humano es capaz de hacer lo mismo…incluso ustedes_–Diecisiete explicó–_Gohan ha entrenado por años, por esos sus armas de fuego no son nada para él._

–_ ¿Entonces qué haremos, cómo lo venceremos?_

– _Si mi intuición no falla, él irá a la fiesta que Mr. Satán efectuará hoy por la noche_–aseguró el mercenario de cabellera negra–_pero en lugar de atacarlo directamente, nos escabulliremos entre los invitados y cuanto él esté a nuestro alcance Dieciocho y yo lo __derrotaremos_.

–_ ¿Qué hay de nosotros?_ –Lunch cuestionó interrumpiéndolo.

– _Sé que desean vengarse de Videl Satán, ella estará desprotegida al no tener a Gohan a su lado_–Diecisiete respondió de inmediato–_así entre tanto nosotros dos estemos ocupados contra él todos ustedes podrán eliminarla, espero que ahora sean capaces de hacerlo_, _teniendo en cuenta que serán un __escuadrón_ completo contra una sola chica…

– _No olvides a los prisioneros en la cárcel, ellos serían de gran ayuda_–Rock le dijo a Diecisiete.

–_ ¿Qué, les dijiste sobre ese plan?_ –Lunch se sintió traicionada, al parecer Rock les contó a los hermanos sobre todos sus planes habidos y por haber mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

– _No me parece una mala idea, pero si me lo permiten le haré un pequeño cambio_–Diecisiete continuó con su argumento–_en lugar de liberar a sólo unos cuantos, liberaremos a todos los criminales encarcelados, con su apoyo toda la ciudad caerá en un caos nunca antes visto…_

–_ ¿Qué importa lo que pase aquí, no __pensarás_ quedarte en esta ciudad?–Dieciocho no comprendía por qué su hermano se preocupaba por devastar Ciudad Satán, ella lo único que quería era capturar a Gohan para reclamar la recompensa.

– _Vamos Dieciocho_–expresó el mercenario–_hemos estado en este negocio por años y esta es la primera vez que una cacería es divertida, causar algo de caos en la ciudad del supuesto campeón del mundo me resulta muy entretenido…_

–_ ¡Haz lo que quieras, solamente deseo terminar con esto pronto!_

Al caer la noche y llegado el momento de actuar, un batallón completo de criminales se preparó vistiéndose con una gran variedad de disfraces, pero debajo de estos aparentes inocentes trajes las armas cargadas estaban listas. Diecisiete no sólo pensaba en capturar a Gohan, también tenía planeado apresar al mismísimo alcalde de Ciudad Satán.

Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos fueron entrando a la mansión de Mr. Satán. Aquello era un momento histórico para ellos, ya que la casa del campeón siempre permanecía cerrada para los extraños. Ante esto, los destellos de las cámaras fotográficas inmortalizaron la celebración desde sus primeros segundos. Y el propio alcalde miraba por medio de una ventana, como el amplio jardín de su hogar se llenaba más y más de personas.

Varios niños asistían a la fiesta vestidos con trajes hechos por ellos mismos, tomaban objetos de sus casas como ropas de sus padres para poder así emular el uniforme característico de su héroe. Otros por el contrario, usaban disfraces de diversos temas: piratas, payasos, fantasmas, robots, monstruos, vaqueros…etcétera.

Y aprovechándose de esa variedad de trajes, Gohan junto con Videl consiguieron mezclarse con las demás personas. Él obviamente no podía utilizar su ropa de Gran Saiyaman, ya que eso lo delataría ante la chica con coletas, por consiguiente, se vistió como un vampiro. En contra parte, Videl fue muy reacia en cuanto a qué disfrazarse.

La justiciera odiaba los disfraces, le parecían vergonzosos además de ridículos pero al recibir las constantes súplicas de Gohan accedió a ello. Ya que el chico se vistió como un inmortal chupasangre, la joven pensó en alguna vestimenta que combinara un poco con él. El resultado no era de su agrado, pero al menos ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

– ¡Por qué pongas esa cara, te ves genial Videl! –él la felicitó por trillonésima ocasión.

– ¡No digas mi nombre en voz alta, tonto! –ella respondió notoriamente molesta y con los dientes muy apretados entre ellos.

– Lo siento–Gohan apenado susurró una disculpa.

Videl escondía todo su ser empleando un pintoresco traje de bruja, a Gohan le encantó como se veía con su vestido negro combinado con un par de botas oscuras, en su cabeza un enorme sombrero puntiagudo camuflaba su largo cabello azabache. En su mano derecha la hechicera Videl sostenía una escoba de paja, dándole el toque final a su vestuario sobrenatural.

– Discúlpame tú a mí Gohan, es que venir aquí de nuevo me causa algo de estrés–Videl aseveró al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novio.

Novio, ella nunca antes había usado esa palabra para calificar a un hombre cercano a ella. Su vieja amiga Ireza era la que constantemente, alardeaba por su relación sentimental con un hombre en particular. Shapner fue su supuesto novio–aparente para ella, ya que nunca lo quiso–pero esta era la primera vez que aceptaba ser la novia de un chico.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada–él le regaló una extensa sonrisa.

El vampiro y la bruja, recorrieron los pocos metros que los separaban para poder ingresar en la mansión. Ambos que se mantenían firmemente tomados de la mano, fueron capaces de escuchar la fuerte música que la festividad producía envolviendo a los invitados. El intenso ambiente festivo comenzaba a hacerse sentir, sin duda el campeón del mundo estaba ofreciendo la mejor fiesta en la historia de su metrópoli.

Gohan en ese mismo momento, le agradecía al cielo que usara maquillaje en su rostro para simular la palidez de un vampiro, porque esto ocultaba el enorme sonrojo en su faz. Pero adentro de su mente se puso a él mismo un alto, al tragar saliva cerró sus ojos por un segundo para verse a sí mismo.

Estaba parado con ella, tomado de la mano con ella, compartiendo con ella no como amigos ni conocidos, sino, como una pareja. Él y Videl ahora eran pareja, era normal que en la adolescencia se sintiera algo de pena por tener a una persona especial en la vida, pero también, ese sentimiento de vergüenza con el tiempo debía pasar hasta definitivamente superarse.

– ¿Cuántas estatuas tiene tu papá? –el príncipe le preguntó a Videl, al ver los numerosos monumentos cubiertos de oro con la imagen del campeón.

– Honestamente no lo sé, pero espero que ahora comprendas porqué te decía que su ego no tiene límites–Videl replicó al ignorar las representaciones de su progenitor.

Ella siempre odió que su padre se sobrevalorara a sí mismo, él desde hacía años adornó no sólo su mansión con dichas estatuas sino también toda Ciudad Satán. La joven ojiazul seguía siendo recelosa, no creía que la tan mencionada fiesta de su padre sea en honor de otra persona que no es él mismo.

– ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman, el mal me tiene miedo!

Un grupo de pequeños jugaba entre sí mientras esperaban por la salida del alcalde, Videl se rió alegremente al ver como ese niño imitaba las curiosas frases y pasos de baile que el superhéroe normalmente empleaba. Gohan por otro lado arqueó una ceja, se sentía orgulloso al observar a ese infante emularlo pero no entendía la razón por la cual Videl se reía tan burlescamente.

La gran multitud de personas se concentraba poco a poco en la parte central del jardín, allí se encontraba un espacioso escenario que acaparaba la atención de los espectadores. Todos los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro repartiendo bocadillos, más de veinte mesas repletas de comida tenían la misión de alimentar a los muchos invitados.

– ¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes nuestro alcalde y campeón mundial de las artes marciales! –un anunciador con su potente voz, se ganó el interés de las docenas de personas disfrazadas– ¡el grande y magnífico Mr. Satán!

Los reflectores se dirigieron a la plataforma, donde una serie de fuegos artificiales prepararon el ambiente para que el alcalde apareciera. Mr. Satán usando una impecable capa blanca saltó desde muy alto haciendo varias piruetas en el aire, al hacer contacto con el suelo, dio unos cuantos saltos para desacelerar su marcha pero para su mala suerte.

Justo cuando se disponía a detenerse, perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con una de sus botas arruinando lo que era una entrada con estilo. Rodó por el suelo un par de ocasiones, hasta finalmente caer duramente contra el suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Los invitados de su fiesta se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, incluso la música enmudeció permitiendo que el canto de unos grillos fuera el único sonido en el ambiente.

– ¿Se encuentra bien Mr. Satán? –uno de sus criados le preguntó.

– Ahh sí…sí–el padre de Videl al notar las miradas sobre él, se levantó como un rayo y recuperó la compostura para continuar con la celebración– ¡bienvenidos a mi casa, hoy vivirán una noche que no olvidarán jamás!

– ¡Mr. Satán es el mejor!

– ¡No hay nadie como el campeón!

– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán!

El público para fortuna del alcalde olvidó su caída, y como era normal correaron su nombre en forma de aclamación. Pese a ello, Videl llevó una mano a su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al ver como su padre nuevamente se vanagloriaba. Gohan rió con disimulo, el tropiezo de Mr. Satán le causó risa pero pensó que no era correcto reírse del hombre que ahora era su suegro, aunque él aún no lo supiera.

– Como recordarán, hace unos días un cobarde grupo de hombres intentó secuestrarme–Mr. Satán habló por medio un micrófono, dando así un pequeño discurso de apertura–nuestros valientes policías acudieron en mi auxilio, pero cuando todo parecía perdido un héroe me salvó…un héroe que desde hace mucho ha protegido esta ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo que Mr. Satán pronunciaba sus palabras, los pandilleros y los mercenarios disfrazados se esparcían en diferentes puntos de la mansión.

– Es por eso que al ser el alcalde de Ciudad Satán, es mí deber premiar y reconocer públicamente el heroísmo de este hombre enmascarado–continuó hablándole a la multitud–nunca nos ha dicho su verdadero nombre ni tampoco hemos visto su rostro, pero al ver su capa roja y su casco naranja sabemos como llamarlo… ¡el Gran Saiyaman!

Las personas reunidas aplaudieron al ser mencionado el nombre del superhéroe.

– Por lo tanto, yo le dedico esta celebración al Gran Saiyaman–puntualizó el artista marcial poseedor del título mundial–espero que él me esté escuchando en este momento, porque durante la fiesta le haré entrega de una medalla por todas sus proezas memorables.

Muchos no creían la generosidad del campeón, sobre todo su propia hija quien era una persona muy escéptica.

– Pero no crean que sólo el Gran Saiyaman se divertirá, ustedes también lo harán… ¡así pues, qué comience la fiesta!

Las luces se apagaron pero la música cobró vida de nuevo, en forma sincronizada una sucesión de antorchas brindaron luz a la celebración al aire libre. Algunos bebían y comían, en cuanto a otros bailaban dejándose llevar por el ritmo de las notas musicales. Al mejor estilo de un club nocturno, varios artilugios de entretenimiento como rayos láser y estelas de humo complementaron la atmósfera festiva.

Pero ni el vampiro ni la hechicera, se animaban a bailar junto con los demás asistentes. Ambos eran personas cerradas en ese tema, Videl había frecuentado clubes como el Club Satán tiempo atrás, pero únicamente debido a que Shapner e Ireza le pedían ir pero ella siempre permanecía sentada en su mesa sin moverse.

Gohan de manera similar, no era un bailarín acreditado. Al igual que Videl, visitó el Club Satán cuando tuvo su cita con Ireza meses atrás, en aquella ocasión intentó bailar pero al recordar tal momento sólo sentía vergüenza. A pesar de eso él y Videl están allí por insistencia suya, así que tomó valor y luego dijo en tono pausado:

– Videl…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?

– ¡Qué dijiste! –exclamó con timidez, a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención aunque esté usando un disfraz.

– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –él reiteró su petición, tomando la iniciativa.

– Bueno yo…

Videl titubeó un poco antes de contestar, apartó su mirada de Gohan para observar de nuevo la plataforma de baile. Todo pareció ralentizarse por un instante, ella no perdió detalle de cómo los hombres y mujeres disfrazadas danzaban entre sí sin temor alguno. Era una danza completamente anormal, donde los más singulares seres disfrutaban de la fiesta.

– Claro Gohan, vamos–ahora era el turno de Videl, para reunir agallas y dejar sus miedos atrás.

El chico sonrió de nuevo al tomarla del brazo, lentamente se introdujeron en la pista de baile siendo rodeados en segundos por los demás bailarines. Al mismo tiempo que caminaban un par de personas disfrazadas con capuchas negras avanzaban a la distancia, Diecisiete le susurró a su hermana al descubrir su objetivo, no importara que él estuviera disfrazado su ki seguía siendo detectable.

– ¿Intervenimos ahora? –Dieciocho cuestiona, al observar de soslayo al príncipe vestido de vampiro bailar torpemente con la justiciera caracterizada como una bruja.

– No, aún no–replicó Diecisiete, él estaba analizando a sus presas–debemos atacarlo cuando él se sienta más relajado y confiado, lo tomaremos por sorpresa en el momento adecuado.

– De acuerdo, pero ya me estoy impacientando–su pariente sonrió al escucharla, Dieciocho solía ser tan ansiosa.

En otro lugar, Mr. Satán se mantenía sentado en un cómodo sillón fumando un habano. Gracias a esa ubicación privilegiada podía verlo todo, a un costado su mansión exhibía su mejor cara. El arquitecto junto a su equipo de asistentes, hicieron un excelente trabajo de restauración en su hogar.

Todos los agujeros de bala, las paredes agrietadas, los cristales rotos y el enorme hoyo en el techo fueron reparados. En el interior, se hizo un extenso y costoso trabajo decorativo cambiando por completo el aspecto de la mansión. A pesar de su complejidad aquella gigantesca restauración fue hecha en un tiempo increíble, una semana.

Sin embargo, sólo una habitación permaneció exactamente igual. El campeón ordenó que la recámara de su hija no fuera alterada en lo más mínimo, él sin decirlo deseaba preservar la alcoba de Videl tal y como ella la dejó antes de marcharse. La suave fragancia de sus largos cabellos oscuros, aún era percibidle dentro de aquellas paredes.

* * *

A través de las imágenes plasmadas en la pantalla, se podía apreciar con todo detalle cada aspecto de la celebración patrocinada por Mr. Satán. Los reporteros seguían repitiendo una y otra vez lo grande y magnífico que era el campeón, pero en ni una sola ocasión fue mencionado el hombre que estuvo a punto de heredar toda aquella grandeza.

– _Como pueden ver la fiesta hace pocos minutos dio inicio, los jardines de la mansión están repletos de personas usando toda clase de disfraces_–relató una periodista al estar rodeada de cientos de personas.

Un bufido de fastidio se escuchó levemente cerca del televisor, el individuo adelante del aparato parlante continuó consumiendo la fría y espumosa bebida que refrescaba su caliente garganta.

– _El alcalde Mr. Satán es el anfitrión de esta celebración nunca antes vista en nuestra ciudad, sin embargo el invitado de honor aún no aparece…muchos esperamos que el Gran Saiyaman se haga presente en cualquier momento…_–la televisión fue apagada de repente, silenciando su parloteo bullicioso.

– ¡Son un montón de aduladores descerebrados!

Shapner jugueteaba con una botella de cerveza entre tanto miraba la pantalla del televisor, había sido un día muy activo desde el amanecer hasta la puesta del sol. El rubio balanceó el frasco varias veces mirando el último sorbo de bebida alcohólica dentro de ella, segundos después llevó la punta de la botella hasta sus labios terminando de beber su cerveza.

Dejándose llevar por la sensación generada ante la ingesta de alcohol, se mantuvo reclinado sobre el sofá al sentirse cómodo. Giró su cabeza observando a la distancia a la pelirroja dormida en su cama, su rostro no era visible a causa de que su espeso cabello rojizo lo ocultaba. Ángela dormida pesadamente, quizás Shapner fue demasiado exigente con ella en su primera práctica.

–_ ¿Puedo descansar un poco?_ –la joven de pelo rojo respiraba con mucha dificultad, la superficie de su piel se encontraba humedecida por su sudor.

– _No, no puedes_–le respondió Shapner, quien también sudaba mucho a causa del ejercicio–_discúlpame por ser tan duro contigo, pero Videl es una luchadora con muchos años de experiencia, debes recortar esa distancia en muy poco tiempo._

–_ ¿Valdrá la pena todo esto?_ –cuestionó al dudar de su propia capacidad.

– _Cuando veas a Videl tirada en el suelo quejándose de sus dolencias,_ _al mirarla allí pidiéndote clemencia te darás cuenta de que todo valió la pena_–el rubio se arrodilló frente a ella, él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse–_recuerda que no estarás sola contra Videl._

– _Sí, quiero verla tragarse sus palabras…es una presumida hipócrita, no la soporto._

En el pasado, Ángela había estaba en muchas sesiones de entrenamiento con las porristas de la preparatoria, pero en esta ocasión la exigencia física es el triple que en aquellas ocasiones. Siendo una persona sin conocimientos de lucha, debió aprender todo lo que pudo en un tiempo reducido sin darle espacio al error.

Gracias a sus años en el equipo de porrismo, Ángela desarrolló una agilidad muy útil y necesaria. Sus reflejos eran buenos, el problema más grande que debía afrontar era su fuerza la cual es a falta de otra palabra para describirla: reducida. Y fue así, mientras Shapner admiraba su brazo recientemente recuperado, que una idea cruzó su mente dándole otra perspectiva.

"_La fuerza no lo es todo_"–pensó el chico de rubia cabellera.

Ángela no desarrollaría una fortaleza física devastadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero si usaba la fuerza que ya tenía para golpear a Videl en puntos clave de su anatomía, quizás así podría vencerla dejando el orgullo y la reputación de la joven peinada con coletas por el suelo.

– _Ven probemos otra cosa, se me ocurrió algo distinto._

Las horas siguieron pasando para el rubio y la pelirroja, ella siguió las indicaciones de Shapner quien le instruía en dar golpes rápidos en diferentes zonas del cuerpo. Él conocía a Videl, sabía que ella siempre peleaba de la misma manera, eso quedó evidenciado en el pasado torneo escolar donde casi pierde uno de sus combates.

– _Videl es muy obstinada cuando lucha, hace los mismos ataques una y otra vez, su arma favorita son las patadas_–Shapner comentó al analizar a la que fue su novia–_lo que debes hacer es atacarla en las partes de su cuerpo que son vitales, si atacas su cuello no podrá respirar, si la golpeas en sus ojos anularás su visión, aquí no importa lo fuerza sino saber golpear._

– _No entiendo._

– _Repite todo lo que haga…_

Shapner usando golpes suaves le mostró a la porrista donde atacar a Videl, un derechazo directo a la garganta le cortará la respiración de inmediato, ante la falta de oxígeno quedará desorientada. Un par de manotazos al rostro específicamente en sus ojos, le restaría agudeza visual. Si reiteraba esas arremetidas cuantas veces fuera posible, dejaría a Videl indefensa para rematarla con golpes más demoledores.

La porrista repitió y repitió los movimientos sugeridos por Shapner hasta quedar rendida, él al verla agotada la tomó en sus brazos para depositarla así en su propia cama. Ángela se durmió de inmediato, por otra parte Shapner flexionó su brazo anteriormente herido comprobando que éste se encontraba sano.

– _Gohan…_

Murmurando el nombre de ese chico, luchó contra su propia sombra proyectada en una pared. Si Ángela se preparó para retar a Videl, ahora le correspondía a él hacerlo también. Pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, él no necesitaría ninguna ayuda cuando humille a Gohan–así pensaba–al derrotarlo recuperaría su orgullo perdido.

Al terminar de entrenarse tomó de su refrigerador una fría botella de cerveza, y con una toalla sobre su cuello se sentó frente a su televisor. Momentáneamente a que bebía, sus sentidos estaban atentos al aparato eléctrico de entretenimiento. Descubriendo nuevamente para su disgusto, como la ciudad se dejaba seducir y controlar por la familia Satán.

Los nombres de Mr. Satán y del Gran Saiyaman se repetían tantas veces que sintió asco, nadie lo recordaba, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Él formaría su propia fama gracias a sus logros, y el primer paso sería acabar con los dos pelinegros. Pero su ambición al ser tan grande, no se conformaba con sólo ser conocido en Ciudad Satán.

El rubio con su cabeza llena de sueños y aspiraciones, se levantó de su asiento para mirar el techo de su departamento imaginándose a él mismo como deseaba ser. Tanto él como Ángela, vivían dentro de una fantasía utópica donde eran personas exitosas, rodeados de sus propios fanáticos que adoran cualquier fotografía suya.

– Aún no sé qué será de mi vida, pero no seré un perdedor…todos sabrán quién soy.

El joven de cabellos dorados regresó al lado de la chica dormida en su cama, con una gentileza impensada en él acarició el rostro cansado de Ángela. Ambos creían ingenuamente que efectivamente desahogarían su frustración en sus antiguas parejas, ninguno imaginaba el verdadero poder de Gohan ni tampoco sospechaban las nuevas habilidades de Videl.

Shapner giró una vez más su mirada, a través de su amplia ventana divisó los fuegos artificiales lanzados desde la mansión Satán. Tal vez sus metas son demasiadas ambiciosas, pero nadie le haría retroceder en sus anhelos, quizás sean descabellados o fantasiosos, pero pensaba que estaba destinado al éxito.

Confiado dejó de mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda a Ciudad Satán, él esperaba que en muchos años, dicha ciudad solamente sea un vago recuerdo.

* * *

El espacio entre las personas que bailaban era incómodamente diminuto, principalmente para dos adolescentes que no están acostumbrados a interactuar de una forma tan íntima públicamente. Ambos habían progresado muchísimo como pareja, al principio como era normal y natural, comenzaron con mutuas demostraciones de cariño con algunos besos y caricias.

Sin embargo, tanto Gohan como Videl dentro de su timidez juvenil les avergonzaba hacer tal cosa estando rodeados de tantas personas. En la pista de baile dominada por muchas parejas, la temperatura tan alta igualaba el mismo entorno que en un centro nocturno. Por más que intentaban moverse al ritmo de la música, los dos se sentían intimidados por la cantidad de personas que realizaban movimientos tan atrevidos para ellos.

Gohan pestañeó reiteradamente, él ya se había impuesto dejar sus miedos y dudas atrás ahora no era momento de dejarse controlar por la vergüenza. Deseando transmitir una sensación de osadía y confianza, él aprovechó la poca iluminación para colocarse detrás de Videl. Ella lo perdió de vista por un segundo, pero sorpresivamente sintió como un pecho masculino se apretaba contra su espalda.

El hijo de Son Goku no sabía lo que hacía, pero en el fondo le gustaba. Usando la destreza de sus ojos al máximo imitó los pasos de baile que los demás realizaban, sintiendo emoción mezclada con cautela la rodeó con sus brazos colocando las palmas de sus manos en el vientre de Videl. Aquellas manos se aventuraron subiendo lentamente, y al sentir la cercanía de un par de cumbres femeninas detuvo su avance.

Videl por su parte, percibió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al sentir tales roces contra su piel. Si fuera cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera detenido de inmediato, de seguro lo dejaría inconsciente en el suelo. Pero al ser Gohan el culpable de su estremecimiento, no lo detuvo…complacientemente permitió que continuara.

La joven justiciera se contagió de aquella audacia que Gohan emanaba, cerró sus ojos exhalando con pesadez permitiendo que la música resonara en su cabeza. Sus párpados se abrieron y al igual que Gohan, copió cada paso y movimiento efectuado por los bailarines restantes. Videl giró sobre sí misma con suavidad mientras elevaba sus brazos para abrazarlo, deliberadamente sus miradas se entrecruzaron disfrutando de la fiesta.

Quizás parecían un par de principiantes al bailar, pero gracias a sus disfraces se sentían seguros en el anonimato. El tiempo perdió toda lógica y secuencia, divertirse era lo único que importaba. Si sus padres sobre protectores y exigentes los mirasen, es probable que Milk se desmayara mientras Mr. Satán gritaba insultos contra Gohan.

Aquella fiesta en un principio se pensó como un homenaje al héroe enmascarado, pero los invitados llevaron dicho festejo a otro plano no imaginado. Y a nadie le parecía importar que así fuese, incluso el campeón a la distancia tarareara la música al fumar un habano, ignorando por completo el gran entorno subido de tono en la plataforma de baile.

Por segunda ocasión las manos de Gohan recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de Videl, las cuales se aferraron a la cintura de ella elevándola en el aire mientras la hacía girar. Los pies de ella regresaron al suelo instantes luego, y sin detenerse sacudió todo su ser acaparando la atención de su novio para su deleite.

Los dos continuaron así por varios minutos, hasta que la música fue desapareciendo al ser vencida por las potentes detonaciones de la pirotecnia. Gohan bajó su mirada apreciando como el rostro de su novia, se iluminaba con los colores azules, rojos, verdes, amarrillos y morados que los fuegos artificiales liberaban.

Él la mantenía abrazada con un sólo brazo, sin perderla de vista usó su otra mano para tomarla por la barbilla. Videl sin esperarlo se vio sorprendida por un beso suave de su acompañante, el cual regresó sin objeción alguna sin molestarse a ver las fugaces miradas que ambos se ganaron.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –el príncipe le sugirió.

– Sí, hace mucho calor aquí–una sedienta y agitada Videl aceptó su ofrecimiento.

– Sujétate de mí.

El hijo de la reina la tomó por su mano halándola, la gran cantidad de personas rodeándolos les dificultaba el libre transitar. Sin embargo, lograron salir de la multitud encaminándose así hacia una de las mesas repletas de bocadillos, habiendo heredado el apetito de su padre, Gohan devoraba todo con sólo mirarlo.

– ¿Crees que esté aquí? –Shun le susurró a su amigo Tetsu.

– No lo sé, yo sólo quiero divertirme.

– Shapner se molestará con nosotros, si se entera que no estamos haciendo lo que nos pidió–Jin les comentó.

– Él nos ordenó buscar a Videl, pues la estamos buscando en la fiesta de su padre–Tetsu respondió menospreciando la observación de Jin.

El trío de buenos para nada, vestía unos disfraces que a cualquier otra persona le ocasionaría pena. Pero su ridícula imagen no les interesaba a ninguno, solamente querían pasar un par de horas divirtiéndose. Tetsu, Jin y Shun recorrieron los enormes jardines de la mansión, los tres les lanzaban piropos poco agradables a cuanta chica linda veían, olvidándose de la misión encomendada por Shapner.

– ¡Estúpido y ridículo disfraz!

Videl se encontraba sola parada al lado de una fuente, esperando por Gohan quien se marchó en busca de un par de bebidas para ambos. El traje de bruja era muy molesto para ella, siendo el sombrero puntiagudo de hechicera su mayor molestia. Harta de la comezón que éste le generaba se lo quitó, al arrojarlo al suelo se rascó la cabeza consiguiendo mucho alivio.

Desató el moño que sujetaba su larga cabellera oscura, con sus dedos la peinó sintiéndose libre de aquella vestimenta. Para su mala fortuna, Shun quien caminaba entre los arbustos del jardín, la divisó en la cercanía. Creyendo que era otra mujer, acomodó su ropa y caminó tratando de ser elegante con la intención de seducirla.

– ¿Por qué tan sola preciosa?

Su pregunta no fue escuchada por Videl, pero tal cosa le permitió a Shun ser el artífice de un descubrimiento monumental. El adolescente haragán desde su escondite detrás de las plantas del jardín, se dio cuenta que ese rostro le era increíblemente familiar. Al principio lo dudó, pese a ello todo se confirmó instantes después.

– Ten Videl…

– Gracias Gohan.

El hermano de Goten apareció de la nada sosteniendo un par de copas con ponche, Videl por sugerencia de su novio volvió a colocarse su sombrero de bruja ocultando su identidad de nuevo. No sólo era Videl, también estaba Gohan a su lado en una clara actitud romántica. Shun salió corriendo buscando a Tetsu y a Jin, su hallazgo debía ser conocido por ellos cuánto antes.

– ¿Qué pasa, te veo nervioso? –con una actitud muy amorosa poco usual en ella, Videl le preguntó a Gohan al acariciarle la mejilla.

– Bueno…yo–titubeó–necesito decirte algo Videl, ya no lo puedo ocultártelo más.

– Dime…–la joven replicó preocupada, por su cabeza pasaron muchas locuras que la asustaron, hasta la posibilidad que él desease terminar su relación con ella.

– Lo que quiero decirte es–balbuceó tímidamente, fue allí que creyó conveniente darle primero uno de sus dos regalos–pero antes pienso darte esto.

Él sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja aterciopelada, al mostrársela la abrió revelándole a la chica un resplandeciente collar adornado con una letra V. Videl no pronunció nada mientras él se lo colocaba en el cuello, aquel par de ojos como zafiros brillaron al no tener palabras. No era normal que Videl se dejara impresionar por un regalo de ese tipo, pero al ser proveniente de Gohan su actitud cambió.

– Gohan…

– Shhh–la silenció con un dedo en los labios–hay algo más que debo decir, no he sido muy honesto, verás yo…

– ¡Están disfrutando de la fiesta! –la estridente voz de Mr. Satán lo interrumpió antes de poder explicarse, un segundo antes él apretó con su mano el anillo de compromiso que intentaba mostrar.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡No los escucho!

– ¡Sí! –la gente gritó con fuerza.

– ¡Qué bueno! –Prosiguió hablando–como dije al principio esta fiesta no es para mí, el hombre al cual estamos homenajeando no se encuentra presente…así que les pido que me ayuden a llamarlo, griten conmigo ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán–él tomó aire y vociferó–¡Ven Gran Saiyaman!

– ¡Ven Gran Saiyaman! –correaron los invitados a la celebración.

– ¡Más fuerte!

– ¡Ven Gran Saiyaman!

– ¡Otra vez!

– ¡Ven Gran Saiyaman!

Los llamados se repitieron varias veces más, Gohan maldijo mentalmente al escucharlos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de contarle la verdad a Videl, en el momento exacto que le propondría matrimonio a la dueña de ese par de ojos tan hermosos...el público que lo rodeaba se lo impidió.

– ¿Me disculpas un momento? –se despidió de ella muy apresurado–iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida.

– Sí, te esperaré aquí.

Videl sabía perfectamente que se transformaría en el superhéroe, aunque dentro de su curiosa mente seguía intrigada por lo que Gohan estuvo a punto de decirle. Sin notarlo, los delgados y finos dedos de sus manos juguetearon con el collar que le obsequió su novio.

– ¡Ven Gran Saiyaman!

– ¿Alguien me llamó? –una potente voz heroica resonó desde el cielo, las miradas buscaron en varias direcciones sin poder hallarlo.

– ¡Allá arriba, allá arriba! –un niño vestido como su héroe, lo señaló con su mano al estar entusiasmado.

Dos brillantes reflectores apuntaron hacia las nubes, iluminando una silueta humana que flotaba sobre la mansión. La capa roja del superhéroe ondeaba victoriosa con la fría brisa, él lentamente fue descendiendo hasta aterrizar en el escenario donde el campeón lo esperaba. El Gran Saiyaman saludó a la multitud, mientras esta gritaba y aplaudía eufórica al verlo.

– Prepárate Dieciocho, la verdadera fiesta está por comenzar–su hermana respondió únicamente tronando sus nudillos, tanta ridiculez ya la tenía fastidiada.

Simultáneamente a que los espectadores tomaban fotografías, inmortalizando al héroe junto al alcalde de la ciudad, los criminales ubicados en diferentes puntos de la mansión aguardaban por el inicio de la ofensiva. Estos no olvidaban las muchas ocasiones que ese hombre los derrotó con facilidad, jamás olvidarían como sin importar cuántas armas se usaran contra él éste parecía invencible.

Pero al tener la esperanza de vencerlo en esta oportunidad, ellos se prepararon para quizás su último enfrentamiento ante al enmascarado de capa roja. Entre tanto las demás personas bailaban y reían en la fiesta, ellos instalaron cuantiosos artefactos explosivos por toda la propiedad del campeón y alcalde, la velada terminaría con una potente detonación.

"_¡No parece ser la gran cosa, yo podría ganarle con un sólo golpe!_"–meditó el padre de Videl, quien pensaba en el fondo con obstinación o tal vez ingenuidad, que él era más fuerte que el Gran Saiyaman.

Su sonrisa se veía enorme, pero por dentro aquella imagen no era del todo real. Gohan deseaba salir de allí cuánto antes para hablar con Videl a solas, él tenía el deseo de confesarle a su novia la auténtica razón de su estadía en esa ciudad, y aún más importante, revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

– ¡Muchas gracias a todos por esta noche, especialmente a usted señor alcalde! –Gohan usando su falsa voz de superhéroe, les habló apresuradamente a los presentes.

– Los que deben dar las gracias somos nosotros, en varias oportunidades nos salvaste de muchos peligrosos, nos ayudaste cuando un grupo irracional de terroristas quiso destruir nuestra ciudad–Mr. Satán intercambió palabras con él, esta era la primera vez que lo hacían–y más recientemente, al estar mi vida en peligro de forma desinteresada viniste en mi rescate.

– Yo únicamente hago lo que me parece correcto, no pretendo ser perfecto simplemente soy una persona que se cansó de ver como el crimen carcome esta ciudad…

– ¿Sabremos algún día quién eres? –preguntó el campeón, aquella pregunta se generalizó en las personas invitadas a la fiesta.

– No lo sé, quizás sí quizás no–replicó con deseos de dar una respuesta negativa–al ocultar mi rostro tengo la tranquilidad de saber que nadie conoce quien soy, espero que entiendan.

Aquellos dos hombres, eran el ejemplo ideal del término contradicción: uno amaba la atención, que todo el planeta lo conociera, además de eso adornó su ciudad con estatuas de su imagen hechas de oro puro. El otro a pesar de sus increíbles habilidades sobrehumanas, deseaba permanecer oculto sin que nadie supiera su nombre.

– Gran Saiyaman...como alcalde de Ciudad Satán, te entrego esta medalla por todas las acciones valerosas que has realizado–Mr. Satán le colocó la condecoración en su pecho, Gohan permaneció firme y en silencio–nunca olvidaremos las vidas que salvaste, vivirás por siempre en nuestra memoria.

Los ciudadanos aplaudieron de inmediato.

– Se lo agradezco señor alcalde, pero no me siento merecedor de su gratitud–afirmó pausadamente–los culpables de los ataques a esta ciudad y a su persona aún están libres, no los he encontrado pero espero hacerlo pronto, también hay algo más que les quiero decir a todos ustedes.

Gohan tomó aire y tragó saliva.

– No estaré aquí por siempre, llegará el momento en que ustedes mismos tendrán que hacerle frente al crimen–les dijo mirando a la distancia a Videl–la avaricia, el poder, el dinero fácil, son algunas de las razones por las cuales estas personas hacen lo que hacen, si ustedes se resisten a dichas tentaciones la criminalidad irá desapareciendo de a poco–él aseguró señalándolos con su mano pero luego se apuntó a él mismo–cuando eso pase, los superhéroes como yo ya no serán necesarios…

– ¡No te vayas Gran Saiyaman! –gritó una niña con lágrimas en sus ojos, al pensar en la idea de que su héroe desapareciera.

– Aún no me voy, pero desde ahora tienen que estar preparados…nada dura para siempre–Gohan sabía que su alter ego deberá marcharse algún día, los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán tendrán que acostumbrarse a no volver a verlo nunca más.

Mr. Satán sintió como el ambiente festivo se enfrió como si fuera un funeral, por eso actuó rápido tomando la palabra.

– ¡Pero ese día no es hoy! –Exclamó el campeón, queriendo elevar el ánimo de sus invitados– ¡esto es una fiesta así que a celebrar!

Con un ademán de su mano, la música regresó a escucharse. Gohan aún vestido como el Gran Saiyaman saltó hacia la multitud, al caer fue rodeado por todos ellos queriendo un autógrafo suyo otros deseaban tomarse una fotografía con él. Durante quince minutos Gohan los complació, desde los más chicos a los más grandes, todos tuvieron la oportunidad de estar junto a él.

Finalmente al tener un segundo de paz, sin perder tiempo precioso caminó discretamente hacia Videl quien seguía en el mismo lugar alejada de la multitud. La justiciera vestida de bruja comprendía la situación, siendo el héroe de la ciudad todos querían estar a su lado por eso lo esperó pacientemente hasta que volviera otra vez.

– Hola, sé que es usted señorita Videl–él estaba algo incómodo, la última vez que se vieron las cosas no terminaron de la mejor manera.

– Lo sé Gran Saiyaman, este disfraz no oculta mi ki–aseveró al cruzar los brazos–hablando del ki, cuándo me enseñarás a detectarlo aún me debes esa clase.

– Pronto, lo prometo.

– Así que te vas–lo interrumpió mordazmente al estar cara a cara– ¿cuándo llegará el día en que me muestres tu rostro?

Videl esperaba otra respuesta evasiva de parte de su novio disfrazado de personaje de historieta, pero Gohan no respondió como ella esperaba.

– ¿Quieres verlo Videl, quieres verlo ahora mismo? –él llevó sus manos a su casco, lentamente comenzó a quitárselo haciendo que la chica delante de él enmudeciera…

– Buenas noches Gran Saiyaman–un hombre encapuchado lo detuvo, esta era la segunda ocasión en que le impedían decir la verdad–pero dónde están mis modales…buenas noches su majestad–aquel sujeto extraño lo saludó con una burlona reverencia.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Gohan le cuestionó, Videl no entendió nada.

– Discúlpelo joven príncipe, el tonto de mi hermano no está acostumbrado a hablarle a la realeza–una mujer también encubierta, le habló antes de reclinarse en una reverencia.

– ¿Príncipe?... ¿qué está pasando aquí? –ahora fue Videl quien demostró su confusión.

– ¿Acaso no lo sabes jovencita? –Diecisiete le regresó la pregunta–el hombre que está parado junto a ti, es ni más ni menos que el príncipe heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego.

Gracias al casco que cubría su cabeza no se notó, pero una expresión de miedo y sorpresa nunca antes vista en la cara de Gohan se formó. No conocía quiénes eran ni cómo descubrieron su identidad, el asombro fue tan grande que su garganta se cerró por unos segundos impidiéndole hablar con claridad.

– Príncipe, su madre está realmente furiosa–los dos mercenarios destaparon sus cabezas–ella desea su inmediato retorno al reino, puedes venir con nosotros por tu propia voluntad, evitando así una confrontación–le dice Diecisiete manteniendo la calma superficialmente.

– O puedes resistirte inútilmente–Dieciocho continuó la frase de su hermano–pero te advierto, que haremos lo que sea por regresarte con tu madre, de una forma u otra vendrás con nosotros.

– ¿Cómo es esto posible, cómo me descubrió mi madre? –Gohan les interrogó, olvidando que Videl estaba presente allí con él.

– Los primeros meses creyó tus mentiras, pero como era de suponer encontró la verdad–Diecisiete afirmó–ella ahora lo sabe todo: la falsa vida que creaste aquí para engañar a los ingenuos habitantes de esta ciudad, tú empleo de cocinero y aún más importante...el propósito de tu búsqueda: una esposa.

– ¿Esposa? –Videl gritó desconcertada– ¡qué demonios está sucediendo, explíquenme!

– ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes dos en todo esto? –él quería respuestas.

– Somos cazarrecompensas contratados por tu madre, y el objetivo de nuestra cacería eres tú–los mercenarios elevaron su poder creando una corriente fuerte de viento, Gohan sintió como el tremendo ki de esos sujetos se elevaba muchísimo, no eran para nada ordinarios.

– ¿Te rindes o no? –Dieciocho le indagó manteniendo su energía estable.

– ¡Nunca! –exclamó ante un inminente ataque.

– Entonces que así sea, su excelencia–muy educadamente opinó Diecisiete, antes de golpearlo con un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla.

Un estremecimiento recorrió los jardines de la mansión Satán, las personas cercanas se voltearon para observar. Los pensamientos se transformaron de modo irracional, las miradas se concentraron en un mismo lugar para no perderse detalle alguno. Al mejor estilo de una historieta, los villanos y el superhéroe se enfrentaron.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como pudo esquivando las personas que lo rodeaban, Shun no podía contener la incredulidad que sentía ante su hallazgo. Era ella, aquella lindura que creyó encontrar sola en medio de la fiesta resultó ser Videl. Las sospechas de Shapner estaban en lo correcto, la justiciera no había abandonado la ciudad como muchos otros especularon.

Pero eso no fue todo, Gohan quien también era blanco de la venganza del rubio se encontraba junto a ella. Shun continuó gritando los nombres de sus amigos, se volteó en todas direcciones sin lograr divisarlos. Había demasiadas personas en la mansión de Mr. Satán, la visibilidad era poca a causa de la multitud.

– ¡Dónde se metieron esos dos!

De repente los invitados a la festividad comenzaron a llamar al Gran Saiyaman, para asombro de Shun este apareció pero sus amigos seguían desaparecidos. Fue entonces al mirar de nuevo que los vio, al igual que él mismo minutos antes estaban intentando llamar la atención de un par de jovencitas en la fiesta, sin embargo su mala suerte una vez más los hizo ser rechazados.

– ¡Ellas se lo pierden! –expresó Jin.

– No importa, hay muchas chicas aquí–puntualizó Tetsu.

– ¡Por fin los encuentro! –Shun gritó al estar frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Jin–parece que viste a un fantasma–Tetsu apoyó sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¡La encontré, la encontré!

– ¿A quién?

– ¡A Videl par de estúpidos, encontré a Videl!

– ¡Qué dices! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– Y no está sola, Gohan la acompaña.

– ¿Estás seguro, son ellos realmente?

– ¡Ya les dije que sí, hay que decírselo a Shapner!

Jin volvió a ver a Tetsu, él afirmó con su cabeza y rápidamente buscó entre sus ropas, al tener su teléfono móvil en sus manos marcó el número telefónico del rubio. La llamada repicó varias veces pero nadie contestaba, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse finalmente una voz atendió su llamado.

– ¡Shapner, la encontramos…encontramos a Videl!

Al otro lado de la línea el rubio permaneció en silencio, con algo de torpeza por la emoción del descubrimiento Tetsu le explicó todo a Shapner. No obstante, el buen humor de éste se desvaneció cuando escuchó el nombre de Gohan. Antes de terminar, el rubio les dio una orden más: vigilarlos de cerca y ver todo lo que hacen.

La fiesta continuaba su marcha con total normalidad, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Mr. Satán bebía una gran copa de brandy, las personas disfrazadas platicaban o bailaban al ver como avanzaba la noche, los niños jugaban entre ellos a los héroes y villanos. Pero el tiempo de forma brusca se reactivó gracias a una explosión, a partir de ese momento la tranquila velada se terminó.

Una onda de choque sacudió la mansión entera, las luces y la música se desvanecieron de repente. La potencia de aquella inesperada detonación tomó por sorpresa a todos, excepto a un grandísimo grupo de criminales que estuvieron esperando ese momento durante toda la noche. Cuando las luces regresaron titilantemente, tanto Mr. Satán como sus invitados se vieron rodeados de decenas de hombres armados.

Videl abrió sus ojos de inmediato, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó pero ahora estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de polvo y algunos escombros. No tenía idea del tiempo trascurrido, estaba aturdida y escuchaba gritos junto a explosiones de forma distorsionada. Quizás todo aquello sea una invención de su cabeza, pero los sonidos que percibía le demostraban que era muy real.

Mientras tanto, frente al Gran Saiyaman dos personas aterrizaron sin dejar de mirarlo. Gohan se hallaba debajo de lo que fue una pared de ladrillos, con algo de lentitud frotó su barbilla con su mano, aquel golpe le dolió muchísimo pero lo más preocupante para él, fue no haber podido observar los movimientos de su rival.

– Levántate Son Gohan, un ataque tan simple como ese no es capaz de vencerte.

Los únicos que anteriormente lo habían atacado sin detenerlos eran su padre y Picorro, esos dos sujetos no sólo demostraban tener una fuerza formidable sino también, una velocidad impresionante. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Ciudad Satán meses atrás, Gohan no tendrá más remedio que usar su verdadera fuerza.

– ¡Qué esperas, pelea! –Diecisiete y Dieciocho expulsaron su ki de nuevo, haciendo que un par de auras blancas los rodearan.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –inadvertidamente Gohan dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor desde el fondo de su garganta, su capa roja de héroe se agitó violentamente al incrementarse su poder, al igual que los mercenarios una aura azulada cubrió todo su cuerpo.

El Gran Saiyaman desapareció en un santiamén, materializándose poco después en medio de los dos cazarrecompensas. Gohan golpeó a Diecisiete con un derechazo al rostro que lo mandó a volar, seguidamente repitió el mismo movimiento contra la rubia. Sin dejar de emplear su velocidad, el príncipe reapareció detrás de Diecisiete al cual recibió con otro puñetazo.

– ¡Maldito mocoso!

Dieciocho extendió sus manos hacia él, con una veloz ráfaga de esferas energéticas contraatacó. Como si fuera una ametralladora humana disparó y disparó sin detenerse, Gohan quien estaba de espaldas volteó su cabeza notando como una lluvia de ataques se le acercaba. Giró en el aire y voló hacia ellas, con varios manotazos desvió las esferas pero esto provocó que éstas chocaran contra los edificios cercanos dañándolos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quiénes son esos?

– ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman!

Varias personas salieron a las calles para observar lo que sucedía, asombrados por las explosiones miraron atónitos como el héroe de la ciudad aterrizó en medio de una autopista milagrosamente vacía, veinte metros más adelante los dos mercenarios también descendieron aguardando por el reinicio de la pelea.

– ¡Todos váyanse a un lugar seguro, es peligroso que se queden aquí! –Gohan les advirtió a los curiosos.

– ¿No es lindo Diecisiete? –En forma de burla le preguntó a su hermano–el muy tonto sigue jugando al superhéroe.

– Déjalo, es la última vez que podrá hacerlo.

– Tengo pensado regresar a mi hogar, pero no de este modo–Gohan les aseguró–será mejor que se marchen de aquí.

– Sentimos mucho arruinar tus planes, pero tú no nos das órdenes.

– ¡Entonces los haré irse por la fuerza!

Tanto el príncipe como los mercenarios, corrieron para encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo. Aquella amplia autopista era ahora una plataforma de combate, donde a pesar de sus palabras algunos imprudentes se quedaron a observar. Las mentes de esos humanos nunca olvidarían lo que veían, esa noche se grabaría para siempre en sus memorias.

Diecisiete fue el primero en atacarlo, él y Gohan intercambiaron golpes con mucha destreza mientras los esquivaban o bloqueaban. Dieciocho no quería quedarse atrás, por eso tomó con sus manos un automóvil con facilidad, voló hacia el superhéroe a quien apaleó repetidas veces con el vehículo hasta destrozarlo en pedazos de metal.

Eran dos contra uno, deseando equilibrar los números Gohan sujetó a la rubia sólo para después arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas contra un enorme camión. El impacto de la mujer destruyó por completo el furgón, éste como resultado terminó estallando en una ardiente bola de fuego. Al ver los destrozos en la ciudad, Gohan creyó que lo mejor era ir a otra parte.

– ¡No escaparás!

El príncipe despegó hacia el cielo pero Diecisiete lo persiguió, los puñetazos se reanudaron entre ellos al mismo tiempo que flotaban sobre los rascacielos. El mercenario vengó a su hermana devolviéndole el mismo ataque a Gohan, lo tomó por una pierna para hacerlo girar muchas veces antes de lanzarlo contra un edificio.

El hijo de Milk atravesó la pared de concreto cayendo dentro de la edificación, momentos luego el mercenario entró allí también. Gohan trató de tomarlo desprevenido y le arrojó una esfera de energía, la cual Diecisiete repelió sin mucha dificultad. A pesar de eso, el príncipe consiguió acercarse a él lo suficiente como para atacarlo directamente empleando un rodillazo a la mandíbula que lo hizo tambalear.

Desafortunadamente para Gohan, el mercenario sólo le respondió con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. De inmediato se embistieron, Diecisiete lo acorraló gracias a la ayuda de un muro del edificio. Impulsivamente lo atacó con un puñetazo, pero Gohan lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza a un costado, viendo muy de cerca como el puño del cazarrecompensas se estrellaba contra el hormigón desmoronándolo.

Tomando ventaja de su cercanía, Gohan lo pateó en el estómago para después impactarlo varias veces en el cuerpo con más patadas. El Gran Saiyaman saltó en el aire logrando hacer una pirueta, la cual le otorgó impulso para conectarlo en el rostro. Diecisiete se desequilibró apoyándose en otra pared, estando allí tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de proseguir.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –Diecisiete gritó formando una corriente de ki, que estrelló a Gohan contra una columna a sus espaldas.

Viendo otra oportunidad, Diecisiete lo castigó con una veloz sucesión de puñetazos en el pecho. Sin poder defenderse Gohan rebotó salvajemente al recibir los golpes, para terminar, Diecisiete le obsequió un derechazo que se hundió en su abdomen que lo hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

Al verlo tendido en el suelo Diecisiete lo arrastró sin piedad alguna, con sus manos lo levantó de nuevo sólo para darle un cabezazo que aturdió al superhéroe. Divertido, Diecisiete comenzó a asfixiarlo con sus brazos, no quería matarlo solamente pretendía dejarlo sin conocimiento. Estando a punto de desmayarse, Gohan saltó cargándolo en su espalda haciendo que los dos chocaran contra el techo separándose para su fortuna.

Instantes después, Diecisiete salió disparado por una ventana hacia el exterior, con su ki fue deteniendo su impulso hasta quedarse estático y flotando en el aire. Gohan lo siguió segundos luego pero en lugar de atacarlo le pasó de largo, un único pensamiento se manifestó en su cabeza: Videl. A la distancia una reincorporada Dieciocho lo vio irse y enseguida le dio caza, su hermano también lo hizo.

– ¡Ya casi llego!

Usando su ki Gohan la ubicó, como un rayo recorrió el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Satán hasta regresar a la mansión. Por su agitación ignoró las voces y disparos que los secuaces de los mercenarios daban, rápidamente la encontró oculta detrás de una pared parcialmente derrumbada. Ella respiraba pesadamente mientras se reponía, al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el héroe.

– ¿Estás bien Videl?

– Volviste.

– Sí, volví–Gohan miró hacia atrás, sintió como el ki de los mercenarios se acercaba, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

– ¿Son ellos verdad?

– Sí, se están acercando.

– ¿Podrás vencerlos?

– No lo sé.

Temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que pudiera hablar con ella, Gohan se dejó de rodeos y se dispuso a decirle todo. Con sus manos la hizo mirarlo, titubeó un poco al ver aquellos ojos azules algo impetuosos pero cuando estaba por hablar, Videl se le adelantó.

– Sé que eres tú Gohan…no tiene caso que sigas fingiendo.

Ahora fueron las manos de Videl las que sujetaron el rostro de él.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –sin poder creerlo soltó una pregunta.

– Gohan, sé que eres tú–repitió sus palabras, los delgados dedos de sus manos le quitaron el casco de la cabeza dejando su rostro desnudo–tú eres el Gran Saiyaman.

El joven príncipe se quedó mudo, durante semanas creyó que Videl no tenía ni idea de su identidad. Sin embargo sobreestimó la astucia de la mujer que lo enamoró, ella es linda, fuerte, valiente y sobre todo lista.

– Confieso que tardé mucho en descubrirte, pero un día la verdad vino a mí–le dijo con calma–reuní todas las pistas que tenía y comencé a unir cabos: tus misteriosas desapariciones cuando estábamos en la escuela, tu altura, tu voz y sin mencionar esa inusual fuerza…al verte pelear en el torneo me recordaste al Gran Saiyaman.

– Ya veo–cabizbajo aceptó sus afirmaciones–lamento mucho haberte mentido, pero tengo mis razones–él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, el dolor físico se alivió al tenerla tan cerca de su ser.

– ¿Qué es todo eso de ser un príncipe?

Gohan percibió como los mercenarios aterrizaron en los jardines de la mansión, su tiempo de paz con ella se agotaba.

– Cuando esto termine, te explicaré de una vez por todas quién soy y qué hago en esta ciudad–él sacó de su ropa la pequeña caja con la sortija de compromiso, tomó una mano de Videl y en su palma puso el pequeño joyero–prométeme que cuidarás esto pero aún más importante, que no lo abrirás hasta que yo regrese.

– ¿Qué hay dentro?

– Lo sabrás luego, pero prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo Gohan.

Los mercenarios se acercaban paulatinamente hacia ellos, Gohan preocupado por enfrentarlos de nuevo se dejó llevar por el deseo de probar el sabor de su boca otra vez. Impulsivamente presionó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso desesperado casi como una despedida llena de amarga melancolía.

Videl sentía lo mismo que él: miedo, ansiedad, dolor y cansancio. Aunque no lo dijo abiertamente, ella también necesitaba aquel beso. No les importó estar rodeados de pandilleros armados, ni de bolas de fuego, ni de explosiones, mucho menos de dos hermanos cazarrecompensas. Durante quince segundos sólo fueron ellos dos, nada más existía.

La chica se reclinó hacia atrás, mientras él posaba su peso sobre aquel delgado cuerpo femenino. Videl lo rodeó con sus brazos al besarlo, lo mantenía sobre ella con toda la fuerza de sus músculos. Era como si los dos supieran que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a ver, esa caricia entre sus labios debía durar para siempre.

Gohan no quería que aquel beso fuera como cualquier otro, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo que su lengua acariciara la de Videl, sumergiéndose juntos en un húmedo y tibio masaje que los hizo gimotear satisfechos. Pese a disfrutar de ese momento, tan rápido como empezó así terminó. Él se apartó de sus labios aún humedecidos y se acercó a su oído:

– Te amo…–le susurró casi sin aliento, él se puso su casco de nuevo para marcharse poco después.

Por otro lado, los cazarrecompensas enviados por Milk perdieron la paciencia.

– ¡Será mejor que salgas Gohan, hazlo ahora mismo! –los dos mercenarios gritaron.

– ¡Aquí estoy!

– Continuemos donde nos quedamos…

– ¡Espera! –Gohan los detuvo–vayamos a otra parte donde no haya nadie, no quiero que destruyamos la ciudad.

– Como quieras, que cambies el lugar no evitará que te venzamos.

Gohan y los hermanos levitaron lentamente ganando altura, de soslayo el chico avistó a Videl quien se mantenía oculta. La joven le devolvió la mirada por varios segundos, él tuvo que reunir mucho valor para dejar de verla. El superhéroe salió disparado hacia las nubes, los mercenarios demostrando también una velocidad abismal lo siguieron.

Videl los vio alejarse hasta perderse en el oscuro horizonte nocturno, cuando sus azulados ojos ya no fueron capaces de distinguirlos volvió a mirar su mano. Aquella caja se ganó su atención, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al pensar en lo que está allí adentro, pero cumpliría su promesa y no la abriría hasta que él regresara.

– Ten cuidado…

La hija del campeón ahora conocía dos de sus tres identidades falsas: Gohan era su admirador secreto en la preparatoria, también resultó ser el superhéroe con poses ridículas…sólo le faltaba descubrir el origen principesco de su novio. Y estaba más que deseosa por escuchar, lo que él le tenía que decir.

Pausadamente se volteó hacia atrás, siendo testigo del caos que reinaba en su hogar. Hombres armados salidos de la nada retenían contra su voluntad a los invitados de la fiesta, varias serpientes de fuego zigzagueaban devorando los jardines, los gritos y disparos retumbaron en sus oídos.

– ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Guardó la caja en su ropa y salió corriendo hacia la mansión, antes de actuar quería cambiarse de vestimenta quitándose ese tonto disfraz de bruja. La justiciera de Ciudad Satán estaba de regreso, y más fuerte que nunca. Era el momento perfecto para demostrarles a los criminales sus nuevas habilidades y poderes, Videl haría lo que mejor hace: llevar justicia a donde no la hay.

* * *

Sus paredes de concreto eran muy gruesas, las ventanas estaban reforzadas con duros barrotes de acero, las puertas de frío metal prometían que nadie escaparía de aquel lugar. No por nada esas instalaciones llevaban por nombre: Penitenciaría de Ciudad Satán. Dentro de sus celdas, se encontraba una verdadera colección de ladrones, asesinos, violadores, estafadores y mafiosos.

– ¡Cierran las puertas! –gritó un guardia, al revisar uno de los pabellones repletos de mazmorras.

Como sería normal en cualquier otra cárcel del mundo, los delincuentes allí encerrados fueron atrapados por la policía, pero los prisioneros de la ciudad de Mr. Satán fueron atrapados por una adolescente que aún no se gradúa de la preparatoria. Tal hecho se convertía en una burla para los criminales, eran hombres corpulentos y malvados que habían sido vencidos por una chiquilla.

Videl Satán era el factor común en la encarcelación de todos ellos, sin importar qué armas usaran esa jovencita les daba una paliza antes de ser detenidos por los oficiales de la ley. Por varios años ella arruinó los planes de muchos, sus deseos de tener una vida fácil se complicaron al tenerla como adversaria.

– ¡Fuera luces! –ordenó el mismo vigilante.

Por las noches, los rufianes allí encarcelados soñaban en poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de Videl. Muchos planeaban muy seriamente su venganza, cada uno imaginaba la muerte de su carcelera de distintos modos: disparándole, asfixiándola, apuñándola, envenenándola, inclusive quemándola viva.

Así de sádico y grande era el rencor que todos le guardaban, tanto odio hacia una sola adolescente resultaba increíble. Cuando les correspondía su tiempo de ejercicio, los reos alzaban pesas esperanzados de ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para eliminarla. Una especie de club contra Videl se estableció en la prisión, no había nadie que no tuviera algo otra ella.

Unos cuantos boxeaban en la oscuridad de sus celdas, mentalizándose para el momento de cobrar venganza. En las paredes de sus habitaciones dibujaban la silueta de una mujer joven con dos coletas, golpeaban ese dibujo con fuerza sin importarles que sus nudillos sangraran al impactar el duro hormigón.

Tiempo después otro personaje apareció, un bufón de circo que resultaba más peligroso que la misma Videl: el Gran Saiyaman. Pero eso no los hizo retroceder, se vengarían de ella a como diera lugar. Y aquel sentimiento de represalia se intensificó, cuando una mujer llamada Lunch les envió a los prisioneros una carta con la promesa de liberarlos si la ayudaban a vencer a Videl.

Esos hombres que se sentían ridiculizados por haber perdido ante una mocosa, sin pensarlo mucho aceptaron ayudarle pero la ansiada fuga nunca llegó. Pero al parecer cuando menos esperaban su libertad, esta apareció frente a sus narices. El tan esperado momento de revancha contra Videl había llegado.

Los reos que dormían se fueron despertando al escuchar mucho ruido dentro de la cárcel, a la distancia se percibían gritos y disparos. Varios de los criminales encarcelados se pararon frente a su puerta, deseando así poder escuchar con más claridad lo que ocurría. Al otro lado de las paredes, los policías a cargo del presidio caían abatidos por el intenso tiroteo.

– ¡Abran las celdas, deprisa ábranlas!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los criminales sin demorarse demasiado salieron de sus mazmorras, pero la duda de quién los liberaba estaba aún en sus cabezas. La puerta blindada que aseguraba el pabellón fue detonada, una espesa cortina de humo rodeó a los presidiarios libres. La silueta de un hombre alto se divisó detrás del polvo.

– Mi nombre es Rock, y he venido para cumplir la promesa que Lunch les hizo hace tanto tiempo.

– ¿Somos libres?

– Por supuesto que lo son, pero a cambio de este pequeño favor espero que me ayuden a derrotar a Videl Satán.

Las palabras no fueron más necesarias, con la sola mención de ese nombre cualquier petición era aceptada. Rock les brindó armas y municiones a todos, el que fue un pequeño grupo de pandilleros armados contra los guardias de la prisión, era ahora un batallón completo de soldados dispuestos a pelear.

El motín se extendió por todo el penal, cada pabellón fue tomado por los rebeldes liberando a todos los delincuentes encarcelados. Uno a uno los policías fueron siendo asesinados, aquella rebelión tomaba más fuerza a medida que avanzaba por los corredores de la penitenciaría. Mientras los mercenarios se encargaban del superhéroe, Rock reclutaba más miembros para la causa.

Originalmente Lunch sólo quería a los mejores criminales, los más peligrosos. Pero cuando Diecisiete le ordenó a Rock comandar la fuga le dijo que liberara a todos, él prefería la cantidad a la calidad. Un grupo muy pequeño de oficiales se atrincheró en la oficina del alcaide de la prisión, éste desesperado intentaba comunicarse con el alcalde pero las líneas telefónicas habían sido cortadas.

Al mismo tiempo, algunos reos libres esparcían gasolina por los pasillos de la cárcel, entre tanto, otros saqueaban la armería de la correccional apoderándose de más armamento. El caos reinaba y no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, al estar el Gran Saiyaman y Videl tan lejos los delincuentes hicieron de las suyas impunemente.

– ¡Será mejor que se rindan o los mataré! –Rock les gritó a los policías escondidos– ¡se los advierto, si entramos no les tendremos piedad!

Aún usando el tradicional traje de prisión color naranja brillante, una fila de hombres armados se preparó para disparar contra la oficina del alcaide de la penitenciaría. Acorralados y sin salida la puerta se abrió finalmente, los policías salieron con sus manos en alto después de renunciar a sus armas.

– No intenten nada o lo lamentarán.

Los policías se colocaron de rodillas rindiéndose ante sus vencedores, muchos pensaban en sus familias, en sus esposas e hijos esperándolos en Ciudad Satán, el miedo los estaba desmoronando. Rock sujetó su pistola y la apuntó contra uno de los guardias.

– Dijiste que si nos rendíamos no nos matarías–argumentó uno de los oficiales al borde del terror.

– Es verdad, yo no te mataré–Rock se detuvo y le arrojó su arma a otro criminal cercano–pero él sí, mátalo.

El delincuente cumplió la orden, salpicando con sangre los rostros de los policías restantes.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes también se cree más listo que yo? –les gritó en la cara, los uniformados prefirieron no decir ninguna otra palabra.

Tanto el alcaide como sus subalternos fueron atados de manos junto con sus ojos vendados, impidiéndoles así ver como los criminales colocaban potentes bombas por toda la prisión. Una vez terminada con esa labor abandonaron la penitenciaría, al sentir la fría brisa nocturna en el rostro disfrutaron del aroma de la libertad.

Treinta minutos después de salir de la correccional, las bombas se confabularon con la gasolina esparcida por los corredores de la prisión, para crear una espectacular explosión que destruyó aquel símbolo de justicia y castigo. Los criminales presenciaron desde lejos como la oscuridad de la noche, se iluminó gracias a las columnas de fuego ardiente que se alzaban hasta el firmamento.

– ¡Esto es tan sólo el comienzo, una nuera era dará inicio muy pronto! –Rock sintiéndose como un profeta, les habló con voz firme a sus colegas del bajo mundo– ¡ahora volvamos a Ciudad Satán para reclamarla como nuestra!

Al llegar la medianoche, la luna fue testigo de como aquel ejército de delincuentes marchó con determinación hacia la ciudad del campeón. Si los dos justicieros caían derrotados como lo planeaban, tendrían vía libre para expandir su imperio del crimen en todas direcciones. La justicia, las leyes y el orden eran ahora parte del pasado, un nuevo régimen de anarquía se acercaba con el amanecer.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veinticinco**

Hola de nuevo a todos, muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer el capítulo. Como les había mencionado anteriormente el final se aproxima, quedan unos dos o tres episodios más. Espero que la trama final les esté gustando, en los siguientes capítulos veremos la intensa confrontación entre Gohan y los cazarrecompensas.

Pero no sólo él estará ocupado, como vimos Videl también deberá luchar contra un ejército de rufianes que está decidido en exterminarla. Shapner y Ángela además tendrán tiempo para su esperada venganza, tengo pensado incluir mucha acción los capítulos venideros. Las cosas se están poniendo muy violentas para los dos.

Antes de concluir, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Sbtrdz, My2, Spektro, Samara Voorhees, Kumikoson4, Ner400, Son Goaki y a EDCGV. Una vez más manifiesto mi agradecimiento hacia todos ustedes, por sus opiniones o críticas para la historia.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	26. Capítulo 26

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 26**

El paisaje pasaba veloz a través de las ventanas del automóvil, la débil iluminación no permitía distinguir con claridad la vegetación al lado del camino. Por esa misma carretera hace casi medio año, su primogénito se marchó del reino sin que ella lo sospechara. Pero él no estuvo solo, varios se confabularon para ayudarlo a sus espaldas.

Milk comenzaba a dudar sobre aquellos hermanos cazarrecompensas, ella siempre se jactó de ser una madre ejemplar y abnegada, sin embargo al enviar a dos mercenarios por su hijo como si fuera un vulgar ladrón destruía tal imagen. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por su propia familia.

Durante varios meses la verdad se le ocultó, ella ingenuamente creyó en la coartada de Gohan, quien supuestamente se fue en un viaje en barco para recorrer el mundo. Qué tonta se sentía por haber creído esa excusa tan inverosímil, el enojo que experimentaba ante esa burla apoyaba la radical decisión que tomó.

– ¡Aumente la velocidad! –con voz demandante le ordenó al chofer.

– Sí mi reina, como ordene–replicó el conductor del automotor.

Entre tanto la ausencia de Gohan se alargaba, ella y su esposo, sufrieron el renacimiento de uno de los conflictos más delicados en sus años de casados. Milk pensaba que los poderes sobrehumanos de su marido heredados también a sus hijos, eran dones monstruosos que únicamente ocasionarían problemas.

Al vivir el mundo en paz, la reina consideraba inútiles tales habilidades. Ella opinaba que cualquier contrariedad debía solucionarse utilizando la lógica y el intelecto, fue por eso que Gohan recibió la educación tan rigurosa que tuvo cuando niño. Sin imaginarlo, Goku secretamente les enseñó a sus hijos cómo usar esas destrezas que catalogaba de bestiales.

Su amor por Goku ya no era aquel cariño honesto que sintió desde niña, ser madre y tener un reino completo sobre sus hombros la cambiaron. Por su parte, su esposo era consciente de la manera de ser de Milk, incluso tiempo atrás sostuvieron una conversación centrada en su matrimonio y en sus hijos, como nunca antes la habían tenido.

Por primera vez desde que partió del reino, la soberana retiró la mirada del camino. Agachando la cabeza para que el conductor no la viera, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas amargas que le recorrieron las mejillas. Lo amaba, su amor por él estaba debilitado pero no extinto. A pesar de eso, continuaba sintiéndose engañada por su cónyuge al esconderle los planes de Gohan.

Pero no sólo Goku, el Rey, su padre, también actuó a escondidas de ella, permitiendo la realización de la atrevida idea del adolescente. Simplemente no terminaba de creer que tantas personas tan cercanas a ella la traicionaran, ya no sabía en quién confiar dentro de las gruesas paredes del monumental castillo. Aquello únicamente le daba más fuerza para proseguir con sus acciones, lo que muchos quisieron ocultar ella lo expondrá a la luz.

– Una esposa…–murmuró la madre de Goten y Gohan.

Siendo la mujer que le dio la vida conocía mejor que nadie al príncipe, desde niño él demostró un gran interés por las ciencias, las artes y la literatura. Pese a eso, la interacción con otros siempre fue su mayor flaqueza. Una enorme timidez le impedía socializar con personas nuevas, al llegar a la adolescencia tal obstáculo se magnificó.

Ante esto aún le resultaba difícil de creer, que él mismo estuviera buscando a una jovencita a la cual desposar. Por su cobardía hacia el sexo opuesto, fue que ella organizó la ceremonia de selección para que Gohan eligiera a la candidata que más le gustara, sin embargo él se negó a escoger causando un revuelo ese día.

Sin importar cuál chica escoja Gohan para casarse con él, Milk no permitirá que una plebeya tomara su lugar en el trono. La reina anhelaba que su reemplazo fuera digna de serlo, y no que una joven salida de quién sabe dónde la haga a un lado. Además esa señorita tenía que ser una madre igual o más devota que ella, sus nietos debían ser altamente respetados por su linaje.

– Me verás muy pronto hijo, en menos de lo que imaginas–afirmó al regresar su vista a la carretera.

En la distancia, se distinguían pequeños puntos luminosos que se multiplicaban al continuar. Eran las luces de Ciudad Satán, el refugio clandestino de un muchacho heredero a la corona de un reino. Milk apretó sus puños al distinguir su objetivo cada vez más cercano, esa urbe tendría el honor de recibir una visita real.

* * *

El anochecer iniciaba igual que los muchos otros que lo precedieron, al ocultarse el sol surgió la luna en el firmamento adornado con miles de estrellas. Las bombillas de los cientos de postes de alumbrado público, fueron encendiéndose una por una suministrando su luz, iluminando así, cada calle y esquina de la bulliciosa Ciudad Satán.

– _Como pueden ver la fiesta hace pocos minutos dio inicio, los jardines de la mansión están repletos de personas usando toda clase de disfraces_–narró una reportera estando rodeada de muchos espectadores.

No obstante, esa noche era diferente a todas las demás. El hombre más influyente y adinerado que existe en esa metrópoli, efectuaba exactamente en ese mismo instante una de las festividades más grandiosas que sus conciudadanos recuerdan. Precisamente, esa fiesta tenía como objetivo condecorar a otro personaje icónico de la ciudad: el Gran Saiyaman.

– _El alcalde Mr. Satán es el anfitrión de esta celebración nunca antes vista en nuestra ciudad, sin embargo el invitado de honor aún no aparece…muchos esperamos que el Gran Saiyaman se haga presente en cualquier momento…_

Dentro de la estación de policía, los oficiales en su turno nocturno hacían guardia en caso de que su autoridad sea requerida. El ambiente progresivamente iba disminuyendo su temperatura, una espesa niebla descendía sobre los edificios y carreras de Ciudad Satán. Las condiciones climáticas, parecían prepararse para el estallido del caos.

– ¿Ya viste eso?

– Sí, todos ellos celebrando y nosotros estamos aquí congelándonos.

Un par de uniformados observaban por medio de una pequeña televisión, las imágenes transmitidas en directo desde la ostentosa mansión del campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Los dos miraron a los numerosos invitados saludando y riendo a las cámaras, se notaba que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Con el pasar de los minutos la actividad aumentó en la comisaría, dos adolescentes ebrios entraron esposados y custodiados hasta una celda, un hombre gritando groserías también ingresó fuertemente vigilado por otros detectives. La delegación policial continuaba recibiendo a más infractores de las normas que establece la sociedad, no por nada era una ciudad conocida por su alta criminalidad.

A pesar de haber visto muchas cosas en su carrera como policías, los uniformados de Ciudad Satán estaban a escasos segundos de ser testigos de la mayor oleada de delincuentes nunca antes imaginada. Pero previamente de enfrentar a dichos rufianes, primero debían escuchar y ver como la anarquía iniciaba con una explosión.

– ¡Qué fue eso! –Exclamó preocupado un agente del orden– ¿acaso se trató de un terremoto?

Poco antes de su afirmación, una sacudida muy intensa se expandió por el subsuelo. La vibración hizo crujir los cimientos de los edificios, así como de los cristales en las ventanas. En el cielo oscurecido, un destello brillante le robó su color a la noche. Un minuto después de eso, los teléfonos de la estación de policía comenzaron a sonar sin parar.

Muchos habitantes asustados por el movimiento telúrico y la intensa luz, llamaban alarmados a las autoridades pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo, ni siquiera las fuerzas de la ley conocían qué causó tal hecho, ni de qué se trataba. Pronto llegaron hasta sus oídos, reportes de una verdadera guerra en la mansión del campeón provocada por decenas de hombres armados.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quiénes son esos?

– ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman!

Los sucesos inexplicables continuaron sin detenerse, cinco minutos luego del resplandor misterioso se observaron más detonaciones en el cielo justo sobre los edificios de la ciudad. Esta vez los causantes sí fueron descubiertos a primera vista, se trataban del Gran Saiyaman y dos sujetos extraños con habilidades idénticas a las del superhéroe enmascarado.

Las patrullas y sus estridentes sirenas se fueron apoderando de las calles, nadie entendía aún el porqué de tanta conmoción. Pero lo que sí comprendían, era que esta debía ser detenida cuánto antes. Fue así, mientras todos en Ciudad Satán se concentraban en lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, que aprovechando el factor sorpresa un motín se extendía en la penitenciaría.

Cada prisionero consiguió su adelantada libertad, con la correccional destrozada los criminales marchaban a paso firme hasta la urbe del campeón. Ignorando por completo esa eventualidad, las fuerzas policiales se aproximaban aceleradamente hacia la casa del alcalde. La mansión que horas antes era el epicentro de una fiesta llena de baile y color, era ahora el origen de una batalla desenfrenada.

– ¡Por Kamisama, qué alguien nos ayude! –gritó una chica aterrorizada al verse rodeaba de delincuentes.

– ¿Dónde está el Gran Saiyaman, por qué no hace algo? –se preguntó otro invitado a la extinta fiesta.

– ¿Mr. Satán, qué pasó con Mr. Satán? –un nuevo cuestionamiento salió de una mujer, que abrazaba contra su pecho a su hijo pequeño.

Una serie de llamaradas consumían los frondosos jardines de la propiedad, simultáneamente a eso, los hombres bajo las órdenes de los cazarrecompensas, neutralizaban fácilmente los pocos efectivos de seguridad colocados por el alcalde en su celebración. Los criminales tenían controladas todas las entradas y salidas, manteniendo como rehenes a los asistentes a la gala en honor al héroe de casco naranja.

La poca iluminación se combinó con el humo de las llamas, haciendo que las pobres víctimas no pudieran ver nada, impidiéndoles así, poder encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Al llegar a la escena, un despliegue completo de agentes judiciales intentó entrar en la mansión, encontrándose con una gran resistencia por parte de los secuaces de los mercenarios.

– ¡Abran fuego, disparen…disparen!

Refugiándose con sus patrullas, los policías disparaban contra varios malhechores que los esperaban en la entrada de la residencia del alcalde. Los invitados secuestrados seguían preguntándose por sus dos héroes, ni el enmascarado ni tampoco el campeón mundial estaban a la vista, se sentían solos.

– ¡Muévanse rápido, vamos caminen!

Entre tanto algunos se encargaban de detener a la policía, otros seguían las indicaciones de Diecisiete y Dieciocho en su ausencia. Las personas tomadas como prisioneros eran reunidas una a una, con el objetivo de evitar que se dispersaran o intentaran oponerse a ellos. Deseaban prevenir una revuelta antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de pensarlo, no había margen para el error.

– ¿Encontraron al alcalde? –le cuestionó un delincuente a otro.

– Aún no, pero continuamos buscándolo–respondió uno de los suyos.

Los miembros de las pandillas más grandes de Ciudad Satán, proseguían adueñándose de la morada del campeón sin que fueran detenidos. Con los participantes de la celebración cautivos, únicamente debían preocuparse por la policía que trataba de entrar en acción. Muchos de ellos aún no creían que realmente estaban logrando ejecutar su plan, no estaban ni Videl ni el Gran Saiyaman para arruinarlo todo.

Por otro lado, el objetivo de su búsqueda abría los ojos lentamente sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Mr. Satán se hallaba tirado en el suelo con un fuerte dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, no recordaba cómo llegó allí pero esa era sólo una más de sus preguntas. El alcalde y poseedor del título mundial fue reincorporándose torpemente, al estar detrás de unas plantas de su jardín consiguió permanecer oculto.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –se cuestionó el padre de la heroína ojiazul.

Al parpadear aclarando su visión, miró enmudecido como la mansión que era su orgullo materializado ardía en llamas lentamente. Los hermosos jardines a los que tanto dinero les dedicó, eran devorados por el fuego que destruía lo que había construido en años. Él escuchó como los potentes disparos y los gritos resonaban muy próximos, el pandemónium apenas iniciaba.

En primera instancia el alcalde pensó en su vida, pero al oír el miedo en sus invitados se dio cuenta de un hecho innegable. Fue él quien convocó a tantas personas en su mansión, por lo tanto, era su deber hacer lo que fuera por ellos. Además era el campeón mundial y el gobernador de esa metrópoli, no tenía permitido actuar como un cobarde.

– ¡Encuentren al alcalde, encuéntrenlo deprisa! –Mr. Satán oyó como los invasores de su hogar le buscaban.

– ¡No hay nada por aquí!

Percatándose de que uno de ellos se acercaba a su posición, velozmente se arrojó de nuevo al suelo ocultándose lo mejor que pudo. El sonido de unos pasos se iba incrementando, hasta que fue capaz de ver un par de botas muy cerca de él. Sólo un diminuto arbusto chamuscado lo separaba de ese criminal, el cual escudriñaba con su vista su entorno.

– ¡Acá tampoco! –gritó a sus compañeros, ignorando que estaba a pocos centímetros del papá de Videl.

El caballero del peinado estilo afro, como una serpiente sigilosa fue irguiéndose a espaldas del hombre armado. No ocultaba su nerviosismo, pese a ello tragó saliva y tomó valor. Reaccionando en centésimas de segundo, con sus corpulentos brazos rodeó el cuello del delincuente aplicando mucha presión.

Poco a poco el secuaz de los mercenarios fue perdiendo la conciencia, Mr. Satán no deseaba asesinarlo simplemente dejarlo fuera de combate, pronto consiguió su objetivo al caer desmallado al piso el sujeto armado. Miró en varias direcciones preocupado por haber sido descubierto, al ver que su presencia aún no ha sido detectada, arrastró al hampón noqueado escondiéndolo detrás de la maleza.

– ¿De dónde salieron estos salvajes? –en voz suave se consultó a él mismo, al mirar en cualquier dirección, se hallaba allí, uno de los hombres de Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

Recogió el arma de su oponente vencido y corrió ocultándose entre el humo de las llamas, al apoyarse en una pared distinguió a la distancia a algunos de los invitados de su fiesta siendo retenidos. Los rehenes se hallaban sentados en el suelo, rodeándolos en una formación circular sus captores los custodiaban.

Las manos le sudaban y temblaban suavemente, el campeón no acostumbraba portar un arma de fuego, si bien no era un principiante. En el pasado frecuentaba ir de cacería ganando algo de experiencia, pero una cosa era dispararle a un animal, y otra muy distinta es abrir fuego contra un ser humano.

Mr. Satán escuchó atentamente los disparos que se realizaban en la lejanía, sabía que la policía intentaba entrar en la mansión para ayudar. Si lograba rescatar a los rehenes, podrían correr hasta la salida obteniendo refugio en las autoridades. Era una idea peligrosa, sin embargo también resultaba la única opción a tomar.

– ¡Si salgo con vida de esto, me iré de vacaciones! –expresó en los instantes previos a entrar en acción.

Avanzó cauteloso cuidándose de no ser visto, se reclinó un poco para tomar una roca la cual lanzó hacia un costado contiguo a los prisioneros. Su sencilla distracción funcionó, al ver como dos pandilleros fueron a inspeccionar separándose de sus colegas. Cuidadosamente enfiló el rifle, aunque titubeante al principio disparó firmemente.

Una parte de sus tiros fueron acertados mientras los otros resultaron infructuosos, alcanzó a neutralizar a dos de los delincuentes entre tanto respondieron al fuego los restantes. Las personas inocentes no sabían quién les estaba ayudando, pero confiaban esperanzados que su libertad llegara cuánto antes.

Cuando se le agotaron las municiones, no le quedó más alternativa que hacer lo que mejor hace: luchar. Había pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que combatió contra otro individuo, ahora se arrepentía por haber dejado de entrenar como es debido hace mucho, aquello quedó a un lado por culpa de las fiestas, las salidas nocturnas y demás excesos.

Sus pasos fueron obteniendo más velocidad al correr, con el impulso necesario dio un gran salto que lo llevó hasta caer frente a los rufianes. Viendo al alcalde frente a sus ojos, los malhechores dirigieron los cañones de sus armas hacia él disparando frenéticamente. Exigiendo su cuerpo al máximo, el veterano artista marcial y campeón eludió las descargas por muy poco.

– ¡Es Mr. Satán! –un partidario de los mercenarios, vociferó dando la alerta – ¡lo encontramos!

– ¡Idiotas no lo maten, Diecisiete lo quiere con vida!

Empleando únicamente sus manos, Mr. Satán forcejeó con un bandolero tratando de quitarle su ametralladora. Como ambos se aferraban al arma sin renunciar a ella, el padre de la justiciera adolescente le dio un cabezazo a su rival dejándolo aturdido. Seguidamente demostró porqué ganó el campeonato mundial, golpeándolo con un poderoso derechazo al mentón que lo derribó.

Actuando rápido al observar como se aproximaban más ladrones, Mr. Satán acabó con un adversario más con una patada dirigida al pecho. Los rehenes gritaron celebrando su rescate, correando repetidas veces el nombre de su héroe, sin perder tiempo él los guió hacia la salida de su mansión.

– ¡Corran, corran! –el alcalde apresuraba la huida antes de ser detenidos.

Tristemente para él y sus admiradores, no contaba con la enorme cantidad de criminales enviados por los cazarrecompensas. Quienes a unos metros, se mantenían inmóviles bloqueando el camino para el campeón y los demás. De inmediato el padre de la pelinegra detuvo sus pasos, los rehenes sin remedio imitaron a su líder.

– ¡Señor alcalde, qué gusto verlo!

– ¿Quién demonios son? –Mr. Satán preguntó iracundo– ¡lárguense de mi casa!

– Siento decirle que eso es imposible–el pandillero apuntó su carabina contra él, sus camaradas también lo hicieron–como puede ver están rodeados, no podrá ganarnos…ríndase sin oponer resistencia.

– ¿Por qué hacen esto?... ¿quién los envió?

– Muy pronto lo sabrá, pero primero entréguese o todas esas lindas personas que lo acompañan pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos.

El campeón volteó la mirada hacia atrás, viendo los rostros asustados de los niños que solamente querían ver a su superhéroe y divertirse. Él no deseaba ser el responsable por la muerte de tantos inocentes, así que sin tener otra elección elevó sus manos rindiéndose finalmente. Cinco hombres se le acercaron para esposarlo, la primera parte del plan estaba lista: Mr. Satán fue capturado. Sin embargo, todavía faltaban dos etapas más que cumplir para dar por exitosa toda la operación: eliminar a Videl y al Gran Saiyaman.

– ¡Es un helicóptero de la policía! –un malhechor señaló con su mano, la aeronave de la ley que surcaba el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas.

– ¡Derríbenlo, derríbenlo!

Equipado con un lanzacohetes portátil, otro de los subalternos de Dieciocho y Diecisiete lo orientó contra el vehículo volador. Al tenerlo en la mira disparó, el misil salió propulsado con violencia dejando una estela brillante en el aire al volar. El piloto del helicóptero policial divisó muy tarde el proyectil aproximándose, horrorizado aplicó una maniobra evasiva que no funcionó.

El cohete impactó en el rotor de cola de la aeronave, el helicóptero dio varias vueltas bruscas al ir desplomándose, hasta estrellarse contra la mansión del alcalde. Los invitados a la fiesta aún usando sus disfraces, se preguntaban silentemente si alguien los salvaría. Su héroe de historieta no estaba presente, la heroína de ojos azules tampoco, y su campeón mundial fue derrotado.

Lento pero imparable, un nuevo régimen de anarquía se apoderaba de Ciudad Satán.

* * *

La luz de la luna le brindaba un bello brillo a las nubes en el cielo, desde aquella gran altura las luces de la ciudad se veían como una telaraña resplandeciente que se extendía por doquier. Tres figuras volaban velozmente sin importarles el frío de la noche, progresivamente fueron descendiendo hasta perderse en lo profundo de un bosque.

El grosor de la vegetación, no permitía que la escasa iluminación nocturna se esparciera entre los árboles, sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad casi perpetua. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por no ver nada con sus ojos. Tanto Gohan como los hermanos sentían el ki, permitiéndose así verse entre ellos de forma literal.

Durante varios minutos permanecieron de pie sin moverse, los mercenarios tenían una idea de la forma de luchar del príncipe pero gracias a su leve enfrentamiento anterior, ahora poseían una visión concreta del estilo y nivel del chico. En la mirada de Diecisiete se notaba que él quería dar el primer movimiento, su ego no le permitiría perder ante un hombre que usaba un traje tan ridículo.

– ¿Qué ganan ustedes dos al hacer esto? –Gohan rompió el silencio, al lanzar una pregunta en la penumbra.

– Como te dijimos antes, tu madre nos envió para regresarte a casa–Dieciocho respondió al cruzar los brazos–ella nos ofreció diez mil monedas de oro como pago por nuestros servicios.

– ¡No puedo creer tal cosa, mi madre no haría algo así!

– Niégate a creerlo todo lo que quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de que estamos aquí–Diecisiete alegó de inmediato.

– ¿Cómo se enteró, quién le dijo? –volvió a cuestionar deseoso de respuestas.

– No lo sabemos, y honestamente no me importa–Dieciocho replicó con desdén–estoy ansiosa por largarme de aquí y reclamar la recompensa por tu captura.

Gohan se dio cuenta que los dos hermanos elevaban nuevamente sus poderes, aquel bosque oscuro se iluminó gracias a sus deslumbrantes auras. Sin quedarse atrás, el hijo de Milk y Goku también empleó su poder ante el reinicio de la lucha. Diecisiete dio un paso hacia el frente, la rubia de Dieciocho captó el mensaje, él pretendía ser el primero en enfrentar al chico disfrazado.

Manteniéndose alerta el superhéroe de Ciudad Satán no le perdió la pista, ese hombre ya le había demostrado su fuerza y comprendía que no podía desconcentrarse ni un segundo. No obstante la mujer era otra preocupación, ella reveló muy poco de sus habilidades pero presentía que eran igual de formidables que las de su hermano.

El joven cazarrecompensas no resistió más, y se arrojó contra el heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego. Recorrió la extensa distancia que los separaba en una fracción de un pestañeo, cerró el puño de su mano derecha y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Gohan. El adolescente por muy poco lo evadió, pese a ello su rival continuó disparando repetidos puñetazos.

– ¡Ahhhhhh! –Diecisiete gritaba iracundo al embestir al novio de Videl, conociendo el carácter juguetón que solía tener en ocasiones, Dieciocho solamente los observó esperando su turno.

Al paso de los minutos el mercenario fue ganando terreno en la confrontación, Gohan sólo atinaba a bloquear y esquivar los ataques sin poder responderlos. El hermano de Dieciocho estaba luchando con más intensidad que en su pelea en la ciudad, demostrándolo con un duro rodillazo al estómago del príncipe disfrazado.

Diecisiete, aprovechó el sufrimiento de su oponente para aporrearlo en la espalda empleando un codazo, Gohan simplemente gritó al sentir la magnitud del dolor. El impulso del golpe lo envió hacia el suelo cayendo de rodillas, percatándose de la proximidad de su enemigo se apartó antes de que él se estrellara en el piso salpicando muchas rocas en todas direcciones.

La ira se apoderó de la lucidez de Gohan, estaba furioso con él mismo…no podía permitir que un desconocido le diera una paliza. Apresurado y sin medir sus movimientos contraatacó, trató de golpearlo pero Diecisiete atrapó sus puños con cada mano. Teniendo las manos unidas, ambos optaron por utilizar sus cabezas.

Sus cráneos se estrellaron sin piedad cinco veces, la visera del casco del superhéroe se agrietó hasta casi destruirse, mientras que un grueso hilo de sangre recorrió la cara de Diecisiete. El sexto topetazo expulsó hacia atrás al cazarrecompensas, teniendo la ocasión perfecta para atacar el príncipe no dudo en hacerlo.

Gohan castigó el abdomen de su contrincante empleando cuantiosos puñetazos, aguantando los impactos Diecisiete volvió a capturar las muñecas del principesco adolescente. Tomándolo por sorpresa, se distanció de él gracias un rodillazo a la barbilla. Posteriormente, con la ayuda de un derechazo al mentón lo mandó a volar hasta colisionar contra un árbol partiéndolo en dos mitades.

– ¡Aún no me has vencido! –opinó con su voz algo ahogada, al regresar a la lucha.

El superhéroe se quitó su casco destrozado arrojándolo al piso, su expresión facial era notoriamente enfadada. Al mismo tiempo los pelinegros gritaron incrementado su ki, Dieciocho desde su cómoda posición los vio al agredirse físicamente a una velocidad supersónica. Los golpes masacraban sus cuerpos con vehemencia, el salvajismo los controlaba con deleite.

Los ojos de la rubia mercenaria se movían de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Los árboles cercanos caían derribados como daños colaterales de la batalla, profundos cráteres se multiplicaban por el piso fangoso del bosque. Los animales silvestres huían aterrados, los dos hombres sin darse cuenta destruían metro a metro la zona boscosa.

Como si se leyeran la mente, ambos se golpearon en la cara hundiendo sus respectivos puños en la mejilla de su adversario. Diecisiete reaccionaba con más velocidad a los golpes que el príncipe, atacando antes de que Gohan tan siquiera pensara qué hacer. Habían pasado muchos meses, desde la última vez que el hermano de Goten participó en una lucha real, por el contrario, el mercenario estaba en forma.

– ¡Diecisiete idiota, no lo mates! –Gritó una malhumorada Dieciocho– ¡lo necesitamos con vida para cobrar nuestra paga!

Flotando levemente por encima de Gohan, el cazarrecompensas lo atacó con otro rodillazo esta vez en la nuca del chico. Con su otra pierna libre, lo pateó en las costillas haciéndolo escupir sangre por la boca. Conservándose en esa misma postura, utilizando su antebrazo izquierdo Diecisiete lo conectó en la parte trasera de su cuello.

La rabia dentro del príncipe se iba aumentando a pasos agigantados, por fuera era un joven amable y tímido pero cuando la circunstancia lo ameritaba, podía dejar salir el enfado que se ocultaba dentro de su interior. Ante las arremetidas sufridas, Gohan se separó un poco del mercenario tomando grandes inhalaciones de aire por la falta del mismo.

Su ropa de Gran Saiyaman se iba desgarrando con la intensidad de la pelea, pero su vestimenta no era lo único con daños en su haber. Los golpes y cortaduras, se esparcían en toda la extensión de su anatomía. En contra parte, Diecisiete se hallaba prácticamente impecable lo cual reflejaba las pocas oportunidades de atacar que Gohan ha tenido.

Al observar la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Diecisiete, el chico de cabello puntiagudo no resistió más y sin freno se dispuso a destrozarlo. Tercamente el héroe reutilizó sus puños como arma, en contraste, el cazarrecompensas se mantenía tranquilo por el pobre desempeño de su rival. El enojo de ir perdiendo le nubló la cabeza a Gohan, de continuar así, tal cosa sería fatal.

Usando las palmas de sus manos abiertas, Diecisiete fue deteniendo los puñetazos de Gohan al mismo tiempo que una ansiosa Dieciocho aún esperaba su momento de luchar. La oscuridad de la noche se perdió por el brillo que los contrincantes expulsaban, las auras de ellos resplandecían tanto como el mismísimo sol.

Por fin, Gohan notó una abertura en la rígida defensa del mercenario la cual no dudó en aprovechar. Con su pierna derecha lo pateó directamente en el estómago, provocando que una espesa mezcla de saliva y sangre saliera escupida por los labios de Diecisiete. El adolescente expresó su felicidad con una risa confiada, pero esta no permaneció así mucho tiempo.

Cuando pretendía lanzar un derechazo, su mano atravesó la figura borrosa del cazarrecompensas. Segundos luego, éste regresó materializándose a sus espaldas. Al sentir su presencia detrás de él, Gohan se volteó sólo para ver como Diecisiete colocaba sus manos frente a su cara, instantes después, el hermano de Dieciocho le disparó un abrasador rayo de energía que le incineró parte del rostro.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente, ahora me toca a mí jugar con él! –Dieciocho no quiso esperar más y voló hacia su pariente, simultáneamente a esto, Gohan por la fuerza del ataque energético se estrelló otra vez contra el suelo.

– Vamos Dieciocho, si apenas estamos empezando–manifestó Diecisiete, él deseaba continuar luchando.

– ¡Quítate, yo seguiré donde te quedaste!

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del cráter que Gohan creó al colisionar. Él lentamente se puso de pie, y al sentir como su sangre se escurría por su nariz, fue llevando sus manos hacia un costado para unirlas, concentrando allí, parte de su poder.

– ¡Kaaameee, haaameee! –el superhéroe decidió utilizar la técnica favorita de su padre, entre las palmas de sus manos una esfera de ki fue ganando vigor. El dúo de mercenarios discutía por quién seguiría peleando, sin prestarle nada de atención a su mutuo rival – ¡hhhaaaaa!

En un fluido movimiento, Gohan extendió sus brazos exactamente hacia los dos hermanos, la enorme descarga de energía salió propulsada iluminando todo a su paso. El pleito de familiares se acabó al ver el ataque que se les venía encima, sin tener tiempo para esquivarlo únicamente atinaron a cruzar sus brazos frente a sus cuerpos cubriéndose.

Una detonación ensordecedora se presentó sobre aquel inocente bosque, la onda de choque fue arrancando árboles enteros de raíz para mandarlos a volar, como si estos no fueran nada. Por un santiamén la noche recuperó su oscuridad, momentáneamente a eso, el polvo y las rocas lanzadas al aire retornaban a tierra por la gravedad.

– ¿Qué les pareció eso par de idiotas? –Gohan cayó de rodillas adolorido, aún sosteniendo sus brazos estirados y apuntados al cielo.

Son Gohan cerró sus ojos al respirar agitado, por su ki sabía que ambos se mantenían ubicados en el mismo sitio. Por otro lado, los hermanos flotaban con sus ropas claramente afectadas, como consecuencia de recibir directamente el Kamehameha. Incontables incisiones en su piel sangraban, no obstante, aún vivían sin tener ninguna herida mortal.

– ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! –Dijo Gohan al verlos– ¡deberían estar gravemente lastimados!

A pesar de sus lesiones, los combatientes aterrizaron metros adelante del príncipe. El hijo de Goku no daba crédito a lo que veía, había lanzado ese ataque con casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Fue entonces que el chico entendió una lamentable verdad, durante los meses que vivió en Ciudad Satán él no entrenó ni un sólo día.

El heredero al trono acostumbraba entrenar con su padre, hermano y Picorro a escondías de su madre, pero más importante aún, lo hacía casi a diario. Al viajar a la ciudad del campeón mundial, se olvidó por completo de su entrenamiento y sin saberlo, su nivel de pelea disminuyó poco a poco. Y ahora que requería de sus poderes, estos no estaban a la altura.

Para acabar con simples criminales armados con bombas y armas de fuego, no era necesario mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, para vencer a un par de hermanos adiestrados y deseosos de capturarlo a como dé lugar, necesitaba combatirlos con un poder que ya no tenía. El aparentemente invencible e intocable superhéroe, veía como la derrota se acercaba sin que pudiera detenerla.

– A partir de este instante, yo seré tu oponente–Dieciocho afirmó al avanzar hacia él sin disminuir su marcha.

Gohan sin querer aceptar definitivamente que no ganaría, no le quitó la mirada para nada. La guerrera de cabello rubio, caminaba con elegancia al aproximársele pero repentinamente ella se despareció del campo de batalla. Sorprendido por su velocidad, el novio de Videl la buscó desesperado antes de sentir su ki justo detrás de él.

Dieciocho lo sujetó por la nuca y lo tumbó al suelo, sujetándolo en esa posición voló veloz arrastrando su cabeza semienterrada en el piso. Una larga zanja se cavó gracias a la cara Gohan, por más de cuarenta metros ella lo acarreó sin detenerse. Luego lo sacó del fango sólo para aventarlo contra una roca cercana, ésta se fragmentó en muchos pedazos con el impacto.

Golpeado, humillado y diezmado, el héroe emblemático de Ciudad Satán se fue levantando. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lodo y rocas, quedando prácticamente irreconocible. El hermano mayor de Goten escupió mucha sangre, nunca antes en toda su joven vida alguien lo había torturado de tal manera.

– ¿Te rindes? –Dieciocho le consultó al cruzarse de brazos.

– ¡No! –respondió al escuchar sus huesos crujir.

– ¡Cómo quieras! –ella se preparó para reiniciar las hostilidades.

No es correcto golpear a una mujer, eso le decían los estrictos modales que sus tutores le impusieron. Pero estando atrapado en la situación actual, haría caso omiso a tales reglas de conducta. Tomó impulso y salió disparado hacia la chica rubia, ella lo esperó sin moverse demostrándole que no le temía.

Ahora fue Gohan quien dio uso de su rapidez al desvanecerse del sitio, sin demorarse mucho reapareció detrás de ella, consiguiendo así, patearla en la zona baja de la espalda. Sin frenar su aceleración, él la siguió mientras era propulsada materializándose por encima de la mercenaria, logrando golpearla con un codazo al pecho que la sepultó en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Dieciocho no se quedó atrás. Replicó disparándole una esfera de energía la cual fue rechazada por parte de Gohan con un manotazo. La cazarrecompensas despegó hacia las alturas, siendo perseguida de cerca por el príncipe que pronto disparó incontables ráfagas de ki tratando de derribarla.

Diecisiete soltó una leve risa, Dieciocho ya estaba jugando con él. Inesperadamente ella frenó su avance permitiendo que los ataques energéticos se le aproximaran, moviéndose en zigzag los esquivó uno a uno. Por primera vez en toda la pelea el chico tenía una leve ventaja, viéndola ocupada se colocó a un lado de ella para propinarle un rodillazo profundo en el vientre que la desequilibró.

Lamentablemente para el superhéroe, la mujer se desvaneció antes de continuar atacándola. Pese a tal detalle, él no permitiría que siguiera burlándose de él. Ambos reiniciaron su encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo a una tremenda velocidad, por menos de un pestañeo eran visibles en un punto, luego se les veía en otro.

El cansancio era un lastre que lo detenía de a poco, después de casi seis meses sin tener una pelea de verdad, al estar fuera de ritmo el chico sencillamente no era capaz de continuar. Progresivamente él dejó de lanzar golpes para sólo bloquear los de Dieciocho, ella lo estaba presionando mucho con su defensa sin darle ni una ocasión para contraatacar.

Desesperado por apartarla, Gohan gritó a todo pulmón creando a su alrededor una burbuja de ki que fue inflándose más y más. Gracias a su táctica pudo quitársela de encima, aunque eso sólo postergaba lo inevitable. Su larga capa roja se desgarró casi por completo, el adolescente justiciero al verla así decidió arrancársela, el traje que alguna vez fue motivo de burla para algunos y de justicia para otros, ya no existía más.

– No tengo la menor idea de dónde salieron, pero reconozco que no son nada ordinarios–susurró para sí mismo, se sentía avergonzado por no ser capaz de pelear mejor…haber dejado el entrenamiento por tantos meses fue un grave error.

– Te recomiendo que te des por vencido, no querrás que tu madre te vea hecho trizas–Diecisiete a la distancia le sugirió.

Los dos aterrizaron quedando frente a frente, la guerrera con una delicadeza femenina removió sus cabellos rubios de sus ojos cerrados. Sorpresivamente con su pie derecho pateó a Gohan haciéndolo perder el balance, en el instante preciso que él caía hacia un costado, ella giró sobre sus talones impactándolo con un puñetazo lateral a la mejilla.

Dieciocho brincó sobre él únicamente para darle un puntapié en la cabeza, Gohan trató de responder pero su derechazo fue detenido por su rival, ella le sonrió burlescamente mientras tanto en su mano libre, su poder se acumulaba en lo que sería un puñetazo explosivo. Y efectivamente así fue, la fuerza del golpe lo envió a volar muy alto en el firmamento gobernado por la luna.

Las nubes se fueron agrupando sobre los tres, suaves al principio pero punzantes al final las gotas de lluvia ganaron protagonismo en la batalla. El agua recibió con los brazos abiertos a Gohan al seguir subiendo, ésta lavó de su cuerpo gran parte de la suciedad y sangre que lo cubrían de la cabeza a los pies.

En aquel momento, Dieciocho pretendía acabarlo cuando su hermano se le adelantó, él apareció a un lado del príncipe apresándolo con un fuerte abrazo. Cara contra cara, Diecisiete tomó el control del rumbo y se dirigieron juntos hacia tierra en una caída en picada. Completamente incapaz de defenderse, Gohan solamente se dejó llevar.

– Perdóname Videl–masculló antes del final.

Estando a un segundo de estrellarse Diecisiete lo soltó, el heredero al trono chocó con violencia en el suelo creando un cráter colosal. La colisión formó una sacudida que estremeció la corteza terrestre íntegramente, inmutable y sin miedo el aguacero siguió cayendo.

– ¿Qué diablos haces Diecisiete? –Dieciocho le demandó– ¿por qué te entrometes en mi pelea?

– Tenías razón, debíamos terminar con él tan pronto fuera posible–respondió el mercenario de pelo oscuro–si seguimos jugando sin parar nunca concluiríamos.

La tormenta que azotaba el bosque ganó rigor, en el fondo del agujero un convaleciente Gohan yacía derrotado. Ya mucho más tranquilos los dos caminaron hacia el muchacho, la lluvia lo ahogaba sumergiéndolo en un charco de fango espeso. Estando en esas condiciones, un destello pálido sobresalió de la ropa del héroe.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Diecisiete con su mano le retiró la medalla que Mr. Satán le dio por sus heroicos esfuerzos, el cazarrecompensas la admiró al reírse, la sostuvo entre sus dedos antes de aplastarla destrozándola totalmente–¡lo siento, fue un accidente! –fingió hipócritamente al burlarse de él.

– Vámonos rápido, no quiero mojarme más–afirmó una empapada Dieciocho.

– Sí, vamos.

Victoriosos, los hermanos cargaron a Gohan quien perdió el conocimiento, teniéndolo bien sujeto despegaron volando de regreso hacia Ciudad Satán. Finalmente el superhéroe símbolo de la justicia en aquella urbe, estaba ahora bajo su custodia. Ambos volaron con calma por arriba de la tormenta escapando de ella, ya no había necesidad de tanta prisa.

Sus mentes codiciosas solamente deseaban recibir su paga, aquel sería el botín más grande en toda su historia.

* * *

El humo no la dejaba ver nada, el fuego comenzaba a devorar las finas y delicadas paredes de madera tallada a mano. Videl corrió por los largos pasillos de la mansión semejantes a un laberinto, aunque ella vivió allí por años nunca se habituó a aquella edificación tan enorme y espaciosa.

Al correr fue quitándose el molesto disfraz de bruja que usó para la fiesta, arrojó el sombrero de hechicera sin importarle donde cayera. El collar costoso que Gohan le obsequió, se columpiaba de un lado a otro al andar. La señorita dueña de esa azulada mirada, seguía pensando en el objeto guardado en la pequeña caja aterciopelada que su novio le dio a cuidar.

– _Cuando esto termine, te explicaré de una vez por todas quién soy y qué hago en esta ciudad_–las últimas palabras que se dedicaron uno al otro, se manifestaron de regreso en sus recuerdos–_prométeme que cuidarás esto pero aún más importante, que no lo abrirás hasta que yo regrese._

– _¿Qué hay dentro?_

– _Lo sabrás luego, pero prométemelo._

– _Te lo prometo Gohan._

Videl no era ninguna señorita ingenua, sabía lo que normalmente se guardaba dentro de una caja tan pequeña como esa. No obstante, consideraba imposible la teoría que su subconsciente le decía a gritos: matrimonio. Debía ser otra cosa, y no algo tan serio como eso. La hija del alcalde disminuyó su marcha hasta quedar estática frente a una ventana para tomar aire fresco, estando allí sacó la cajita de su ropa y la sostuvo con sus delgados dedos curiosos.

Podría tratarse efectivamente de una sortija sin ser necesariamente de compromiso, pero todas sus dudas se despejarían en un santiamén con sólo mirar dentro del joyero aterciopelado. Aunque su curiosidad deseaba saber qué había dentro, su promesa la hizo detenerse volviendo a depositar la caja en su vestimenta.

Una serie de disparos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la adolescente observó hacia el exterior de la residencia, vislumbrando la gran cantidad de criminales armados apoderándose de su casa…o la que alguna vez fue su casa. Videl sacudió su cabeza, en las circunstancias en la que se encuentra, no era el momento indicado para reprocharle a su padre por haberla echado.

Desde aquella ventana, miró a los demás invitados a la fiesta siendo arrinconados y amenazados de muerte si intentaban algo. La chica a lo lejos reconoció una voz gruesa de caballero, era la de su papá. Videl cuidándose de no ser descubierta, no se perdió detalle de alguno de cómo el alcalde trató de rescatar a los secuestrados, fracasando tristemente a muy poco de escapar.

– ¡Papá! –exclamó estupefacta, ya no recordaba la última vez que vio luchar a su padre.

Aquel hombre que después de ganar el torneo de artes marciales, se dedicó únicamente a explotar su imagen obteniendo más fama y dinero. Ahora dejaba de lado su propia seguridad para combatir por la vida de otros, luego de mucho tiempo el campeón mundial verdaderamente estaba haciendo honor de su título.

Viendo segundo a segundo todo lo acontecido, tuvo el impulso de saltar desde allí y ayudar a su progenitor. Sin embargo, por más que deseó auxiliarlo analizó la situación con cabeza fría. Ella tenía el factor sorpresa a su favor, si pretendía salvar a los rehenes primero debía pensar en qué hacer sin arriesgar la vida de ningún inocente.

La novia de Gohan suspiró tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, pronto volvió a recorrer deprisa los corredores de la mansión. El fuego que empezó calmo poco a poco aumenta su ímpetu, en cuestión de minutos devoraría la mansión completamente. Los muebles, las pinturas, las cortinas y demás elementos decorativos, alimentaban las llamas que hacían crujir la estructura sin piedad.

Sin detener su avance en busca de su habitación, Videl escuchó los gritos de los sirvientes quienes huían temiendo por sus vidas. Debía llegar cuánto antes a su recámara, de lo contrario el fuego o el humo podrían arrebatarle su último aliento. Por más remodelaciones que aquella edificación tuviera, ella conocía mejor que nadie por donde debía ir.

"_¡Sólo un poco más, un poco más!_"–pensó la justiciera de cabello negro, el aire se le había terminado y comenzaba a asfixiarse.

Los ojos le lloraban al soportar el espeso tizne, enceguecida por la misma razón apresuró sus pasos a punto de desfallecer. Cuando creía que no lo lograría, notó la puerta de su habitación a unos metros más adelante. Videl no dejó de correr y con fuerza se estrelló contra la entrada derrumbándola, tropezó levemente por el impacto hasta finalmente terminar sobre su cama.

La niebla tóxica la estaba ahogando, tenía que moverse rápido antes de perder el conocimiento. Las llamas consumían el techo y las paredes de su alcoba, el lugar que la vio pasar de una niña pequeña a ser la jovencita que es hoy estaba siendo destruido centímetro a centímetro. La única hija del campeón tosió fuertemente, el hollín ardiente le incineraba los pulmones provocándole un dolor terrible.

Cuando su padre le ordenó irse de la mansión, se llevó consigo todas sus pertenencias a excepción de unas prendas muy importantes. Oculta en un viejo baúl donde conservaba recuerdos de su infancia, se hallaba la ropa que utilizó al enfrentar el crimen de forma clandestina. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para un cambio de imagen, pero no tenía otra opción.

Su piel sintió el ardiente calor del incendio al quedar al descubierto, la fémina se retiró las restantes piezas de su traje de hechicera reemplazándolas con aquellas vestimentas. Se cubrió con esa ropa oscura además de un chaleco blindado resistente a las balas, dejó libre sus largos cabellos mientras su rostro era escondido con un antifaz. Y como toque final, un largo látigo se hizo presente al colgar de su cintura curvilínea.

Seguidamente abrió la ventana de su alcoba preparándose para salir, estando a punto de saltar se volteó y miró a atrás. El insaciable fuego destruía su habitación reduciéndola a cenizas, ella no era una chica muy sentimental pero aún así sintió pesar, al observar como tantos objetos de su vida se carbonizaban ante su mirada.

El viejo saco de boxeo que incontables ocasiones destruyó al fortalecer sus músculos, las fotografías y recortes de periódicos que recolectó para investigar al Gran Saiyaman, la cama que la albergó en las frías noches de invierno. Sus reflexiones se vieron cortadas cuando una parte del techo colapsó, la debilitada estructura de la mansión estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Antes de irse, se aseguró que tanto el collar como la caja que Gohan le entregó estuvieran seguros en sus bolsillos. Repentinamente la cara del chico pareció dibujarse entre las llamaradas, fue un incendio el culpable de acercarlos al principio, fueron las llamas las responsables de haberlos hecho compartir su primer beso, una acaricia accidental que pronto se repitió muchas veces con total intención.

– ¡Más te vale volver Gohan!

Con esa corta frase saltó por la ventana cayendo varios metros evadiendo el fuego, al descender cerró los ojos y empleó su ki tal como su novio le enseñó. La energía que vivía dentro de su ser la sostuvo cuando la gravedad quiso dejarla caer, elegantemente se encumbró en el aire saliendo del espeso humo elevándose a una gran altura.

Desde allí vio a la mansión ser destruida por un inferno, a los bomberos junto a las fuerzas policiales luchando por tratar de entrar, y a los criminales que se los impedían. Sin que nadie se percatara de su silueta en el cielo nocturno, la chica de inmediato se lanzó en picada hacia los malhechores hasta aterrizar ganándose la atención de las personas allí reunidas.

– ¿Quién diablos es? –preguntó un corpulento pandillero.

Sin aún darse cuenta de que se trataba de Videl, un grupo pequeño de los secuaces de Diecisiete y Dieciocho la rodearon apuntándole con sus rifles y ametralladoras. A cierta distancia los invitados a la fiesta y Mr. Satán, observaban a la desconocida figura femenina vestida completamente de negro. El hombre con peinado afro masculló incoherencias, por más improbable que pareciera creía saber quién era.

– No sé de dónde saliste lindura, pero no compliques las cosas–uno de ellos avanzó hacia la chica empuñando su pistola, él se confió al inspeccionar visualmente la ajustada ropa que llevaba puesta, la cual no dejaba ninguna característica de su anatomía a la imaginación.

Moviéndose con una velocidad fuera del alcance humano, la adolescente desarmó al incauto truhán al patearle la mano. Sorprendido, el criminal no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Videl con una fuerte puñetazo al mentón lo envió directo al suelo. La adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer sus venas haciéndola sentir imparable, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco también estaban fuera de lo normal, ella se convirtió en una especie de bomba a punto de estallar.

– ¡Disparen, disparen! –ante el grito temeroso proveniente de uno de los tantos delincuentes, los demás individuos que la acordonaban usaron sus armas contra ella.

A pesar de saber usar su ki, Videl seguía siendo una novata en lo que respecta a dicha energía. El instinto de supervivencia la obligó a esquivar las balas, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que ella era capaz incluso de resistirlas tal como el Gran Saiyaman lo demostró varias veces. Los malhechores disparaban sin control tratando de eliminarla, pero esa chica escurridiza no se los permitía.

Gracias a su rapidez se colocó al lado de un secuaz de los mercenarios, ella sujetó la carabina que utilizaba y con la culata de ésta lo golpeó en la cara, seguidamente con un fuerte manotazo a la garganta lo neutralizó. A sus espaldas los disparos de otro bandolero se estrellaron en su ropaje blindado, Videl saltó hacia atrás desvaneciéndose frente la vigilante mirada de aquel hombre.

– ¿Dónde estás maldita? –Gritó refunfuñando el mismo sujeto al buscarla en todas partes– ¿dónde estás, dónde estás?

– Aquí…

Los ojos de ese criminal se abrieron ampliamente, al escuchar como una voz susurrante respondió a su pregunta. Apresurado recurrió a su pistola, tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta apuntando con el arma. Pero confuso descubrió que no había nadie detrás de él, sin poder evitarlo un golpe suave y efectivo en su nuca lo envió al mundo de los sueños.

Sin saber qué hacer, más de los pandilleros en la mansión corrieron para ayudar a sus compañeros. Aquella chica desconocida aún para ellos, los hizo olvidarse de la policía que continuaba tratando de entrar en la propiedad del campeón, de no detenerla, toda la operación se vendría abajo.

Los invitados a la fiesta y su anfitrión, no dejaban de ver a esa hermosura que doblegaba a sus captores. Mr. Satán lo sabía…era ella, debía ser ella. Qué otra mujer en toda Ciudad Satán pelearía de esa manera, simplemente no había nadie más. Inclusive el trío de amigos haraganes, estaban embrujados ante el espectáculo que observaban, fantaseando mentalmente con aquella chica.

En el centro de toda esa atención, Videl se mantuvo firme ante los diez hombres que se pararon bordeándola en un círculo cerrado. Sus globos oculares vigilaban a cada oponente, los cuales empuñaban sus revólveres dirigidas directamente hacia su cabeza. Amante de los desafíos, la heroína dibujó una sonrisa al acomodar parte de su largo cabello negro sobre su oreja izquierda.

Las manos de los tiradores temblaban al sostener sus armas, ella imperturbable no mostraba ningún semblante de temor. Humedeció sus labios al mentalizar su ofensiva, notó como uno de ellos expresaba un rostro de duda…él sería el primero. Velozmente cogió su látigo y con acierto lo enredó en la pierna de su objetivo, posteriormente lo haló tirándolo al suelo.

Reaccionando milésimas de segundo después, los demás pandilleros se prepararon para acribillarla con sus disparos. Sosteniendo aún al rufián con su flagelo, lo elevó haciéndolo girar alrededor de ella utilizándolo así para golpear a tres de sus rivales. Los seis tipos que permanecían enfrentándola, recurrieron a sus pistolas sin más que hacer.

Uno de los seis al vaciar el cargador de su arma, sacó de entre sus ropas un largo cuchillo. Caminó y al estar cerca de Videl trató de apuñalarla, pero la joven se volteó reclinándose a un costado. Pese a su maniobra, la hoja metálica de la cuchilla la cortó cerca de su hombro derecho. Furiosa, la hija del campeón objetó dándole una patada en el pecho a su atacante.

Como consecuencia de esa arremetida, la daga fue lanzada al aire girando sin control. En ese instante un nuevo contrincante se dispuso a atacarla, Videl atrapó la cuchilla y se la lanzó a dicho sujeto enterrándosela en el estómago expulsándolo así de la pelea. Un rápido vistazo, le confirmó que sólo le quedaban cuatro más por vencer.

– ¡Desgraciada, muérete!

El que sería el cuarto en ser derrotado abrió fuego frenéticamente, la justiciera con unas piruetas hacia atrás evadió los proyectiles antes de emplear otra vez su velocidad. Se materializó a su lado tomándolo por la muñeca de su mano armada, sin soltarlo le retorció el brazo, finalizando su acometida con un puntapié al codo le rompió la extremidad, cosa que se evidenció con el grito agónico del hombre.

Decidida a terminar de una vez con los demás, corrió hacia uno preparando un fuerte puñetazo. Él también pensó en la misma artimaña, pero Videl lo sorprendió al cambiar de opinión cuando al estar frente a frente se inclinó hacia adelante, golpeándolo duramente en la cabeza con el talón de su pie derecho.

Los dos últimos se miraron asintiendo, debían atacarla juntos. Colocados cada lado, lanzaron un derechazo que la chica eludió agachándose, los puños de ambos se estrellaron en el respectivo rostro de su compañero. Desde esa ubicación, la adolescente giró sobre sí misma con sus piernas hacia arriba conectándolos con repetidas patadas.

De regreso sobre sus pies, reutilizó su látigo azotándolos en cada milímetro de su ser. Para concluir, brincó cayendo frente ellos, los tomó por sus cabezas y las estrelló una contra la otra dejándolos batidos definitivamente. Pero haber vencido a esos diez, sólo hizo que más tomaran sus lugares.

– ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo, lleven a Mr. Satán con Diecisiete!

Horas antes del ataque, el cazarrecompensas ordenó que una vez el alcalde estuviera en sus manos, este debía ser llevado hasta su presencia. Cumpliendo con tal ordenanza, al mismo tiempo que Videl luchaba con cada vez más delincuentes, su padre era sacado apresuradamente del sitio. Para ellos era más aterradora una posible represalia de Diecisiete por fallar, que luchar contra la mujer disfrazada.

En el pasado, Videl había enfrentado a múltiples rivales armados en asaltos a bancos u otras situaciones. No obstante, en esta oportunidad aquellas viejas disputas se hacían pequeñas. Aunque los iba venciendo uno a la vez, parecían que eran infinitos, por todas partes surgían criminales dispuestos a lo que sea por derrotarla.

Ella estaba llevando al límite sus destrezas de artista marcial, pese a que lo disfrutaba en demasía, los golpes además del cansancio la detenían con el pasar de los minutos. Utilizar su ki resultaba una herramienta muy ventajosa, pero al estar en una confrontación real las cosas no resultaban tan simples.

Videl continuó combatiendo cuerpo contra cuerpo, pero la adrenalina que la hacía seguir hacia delante también se convertiría en su mayor enemigo. Al estar tan emocionada por sus habilidades aumentadas, no se percató que pronto terminaría agotada e incapaz de proseguir. Sin estar consciente de ese detalle, al verse rodeada de tantos oponentes les arrojó numerosas ráfagas de ki.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –descontrolada, la justiciera como una especie de ametralladora humana disparó a todo lo que se moviera.

Los criminales, policías y rehenes miraron boquiabiertos las esferas energéticas multicolores que volaban por toda la mansión. Algunas daban en el blanco mientras otras caían por doquier causando más daño que bien, pronto Videl sintió sus fuerzas disminuidas deteniendo sus movimientos después de tanto tiempo batallando.

A pesar de haber decenas de hombres inconscientes regados por los jardines de la mansión, aún quedaban suficientes de pie. Los cuales escucharon, como las unidades policiales lograron ingresar en la casa de Mr. Satán luego de intentarlo por horas. Era el momento de dar por terminado el ataque a la fiesta del campeón, y de eso se encargarían los kilos de explosivos que instalaron.

Con su anatomía repleta de golpes y raspones, la exhausta adolescente respiraba tratando de aliviar sus pulmones exigentes de oxígeno. Hasta ahora comprendía el grave error que cometió, al despilfarrar tanta cantidad de energía sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sus ojos azules vieron esperanzados como desde la entrada de la propiedad, los uniformados corrían para restaurar el orden.

– ¿Dónde estás papá? –se cuestionó al no verlo en ninguna parte, pero otro pormenor la puso a pensar.

Los sujetos que la rodeaban y que tenían la oportunidad perfecta para acabarla no lo hicieron, por el contrario, salieron corriendo, huyendo del lugar dejándola sola y aún más importante con vida. Sin embargo la heroína adolescente no se sintió triunfadora, sospechaba que lo peor estaba por ocurrir. Videl notó que los rehenes habían sido abandonados, por eso corrió hacia ellos para liberarlos de sus ataduras.

– ¡Corran deprisa, salgan de aquí rápido! –les advirtió la señorita, generando una estampida humana hacia la salida más cercana.

La chica trató de volar otra vez, pero su ki agotado no pudo hacerla ni flotar. Videl también comenzó a correr pero las piernas le pesaban toneladas, terminando en el suelo de rodillas. Estando arrodillada en el piso, vio como su padre era sacado de la mansión por otro camino hasta perderlo de vista.

Momentáneamente, los oficiales de la ley se olvidaron temporalmente de los delincuentes al auxiliar a los invitados a la fiesta. La guerrera pelinegra gruñó al ponerse de pie, los músculos de sus pantorrillas y brazos se entumecieron por el intenso combate, causándole un dolor agudo e insoportable. Segundos antes de escapar, los criminales accionaron el mecanismo de detonación de las bombas que se preparaban para estallar.

Videl estaba sola y por su cuenta, la policía prestaba su atención a los secuestrados sin ni siquiera advertir su presencia. Su intuición le gritaba que saliera de allí inmediatamente, pero al no poder caminar adecuadamente optó por otra idea. Una rejilla abierta del alcantarillado se encontraba a unos metros, sin importarle que ese fuera un sitio sucio y nauseabundo se arrojó en esa abertura justo a tiempo.

Los cronómetros de los aparatos explosivos llegaron a cero, en una secuencia de detonaciones la mansión que por años fue el orgullo del alcalde fue destruida. El fuego se adueñó de todo el domicilio del campeón, incinerando cuanta cosa se encontraba a su paso. Muchos fragmentos salieron expelidos por el aire, cayendo sobre las cabezas de los policías y bomberos reunidos en las afueras del inmueble.

– ¿Dónde están Mr. Satán y el Gran Saiyaman? –la pregunta de un oficial, se generalizó en sus restantes colegas.

Las fuerzas policiales, dieron inicio con la búsqueda de ambos hombres símbolos de su ciudad, no tenían idea de su ubicación y mucho menos si aún seguían con vida. No obstante, ignoraban por completo que un ejército de rufianes malintencionados se acercaba más y más. Por primera vez en años, las autoridades deberán hacerse cargo de la situación sin la ayuda de ningún adolescente valiente.

* * *

La tormenta y la zona boscosa se habían quedado muy atrás, los hermanos al volar distinguieron las luces de la ciudad debajo de ellos. Robándole el protagonismo a la noche, una columna de humo y fuego se distinguía desde aquella altura. Diecisiete sonrió triunfante, si todo salió como lo planeó ese sitio destruido debía ser la mansión del campeón.

– ¿Lo ves Dieciocho? –Le indagó a la mujer de corto cabello rubio junto a él–las cosas marchan según el plan, las ganancias no cabrán en nuestros bolsillos.

– ¡Podrías apresurarte, quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada! –exclamó con mal humor.

El cazarrecompensas, también observó las muchas patrullas que se dirigían hacia la que fue la morada del alcalde. Al ver eso pensó que en ese mismo momento, Rock ya debió haber liberado a los prisioneros de la cárcel, con la ayuda de ellos causará una locura en Ciudad Satán, ya que ésta se quedará sin su alcalde y sus amados héroes.

Su vuelo se alargó por varios minutos más hasta finalmente culminarse, fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta aterrizar frente la entrada del escondite de las dos organizaciones delictivas aliadas. La reducida cantidad de hampones que se quedó cuidando su guarida, se asombró al ver como los mercenarios arrastraban por el suelo a un adolescente vestido como el Gran Saiyaman.

– ¡Ya era hora! –Lunch corrió para recibirlos– ¿lograron atrapar al payaso del Gran…?

Sus labios se silenciaron al mirar precisamente al superhéroe derrotado, los cazarrecompensas lo dejaron tirado en el piso solamente para que los criminales encabezados por Lunch lo rodearan. La rubia con listón rojo en la cabeza, se arrodilló frente al chico inconsciente tomándolo por su cabello para verle la cara.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!

Lunch no fue la única que pensó así, los miembros de las bandas Red Shark y Blue Shadow miraron al hombre desfallecido con total incredulidad. Ellos trataron de hacer justamente eso por meses, le dispararon y lo hicieron estallar con bombas, pero nada parecía derrotar a ese paladín de la justicia salido de la nada.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Sin embargo, esos dos sujetos con nombres de números lograron lo que ellos no pudieron. Esta era la primera vez en que veían el rostro del enemigo que los derrotó incontables ocasiones, muchos de los pandilleros allí reunidos no creían que fuera un chico tan joven.

– ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? –Dieciocho les habló–deberían estar contentos, el Gran Saiyaman ya no los molestará nunca más.

– Habrá que mantenerlo bien vigilado, atarlo con cuerdas no será suficiente para contenerlo–Diecisiete comentó para todos.

– ¿Cuándo regresaremos a la Tierra del Fuego? –la mercenario cuestionó.

– Aún no…pronto, primero quiero ver que el plan se complete.

Diecisiete hizo un ademán, y un par de malandrines se acercaron a Gohan al que tomaron por sus piernas arrastrándolo para confinarlo en otra habitación, donde se quedaría hasta llegado el momento de llevarlo con su madre. El obstáculo más difícil de superar ya había sido sobrepasado, la dominación total de Ciudad Satán estaba próxima.

Aunque todavía faltaba un pequeño pero valioso elemento, el que ganase el título mundial en el torneo de artes marciales, y quien es también el gobernador de dicha urbe seguía sin aparecer. La mente maestra detrás de toda esa conspiración, comenzaba a molestarse por la tardanza del grupo que se quedó en la mansión, ya deberían estar de regreso.

– ¡Son ellos, ya están aquí!

Un grupo de sus subordinados retenían al alcalde, quien traía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha negra y las manos esposadas. Diecisiete caminó hacia él, uno de los criminales lo pateó en la espalda tirándolo de rodillas frente a su nuevo jefe. Pero antes de otra cosa, el mercenario pelinegro se dio cuenta de un detalle notable.

– ¿Dónde están los demás?

– No vendrán, fueron vencidos.

– ¿Los vencieron, quién lo hizo? –Dieciocho se unió a la conversación.

– Fue una mujer muy extraña, tenía poderes similares a los del Gran Saiyaman.

– ¿Me estás diciendo, que una sola mujer eliminó a más de la mitad de mis hombres?

– Sí.

– ¿Acaso se trataba de Videl? –la rubia de Dieciocho cuestionó.

– No, a ella la perdimos de vista y luego apareció esa chica.

– Descríbela.

– Parecía una adolescente, cabello negro y largo–enumeró las características de esa desconocida–con su estilo de pelea acabó fácilmente con muchos de nosotros.

– Déjame preguntarte algo–Diecisiete acotó al poner una mano en su hombro– ¿quién más en esta ciudad, es una jovencita que lucha contra sujetos como tú y yo? –le preguntó con una fría y falsa calma.

– Pues…pues…

– Continúa.

– Pues Videl–respondió temeroso de lo que él pueda hacerle.

– ¡Exacto grandísimo estúpido…esa mujerzuela era Videl! –El cazarrecompensas iracundo lo castigó con un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra una pared a sus espaldas, los demás criminales enmudecieron al temer por sus vidas– ¡son unos imbéciles, la tuvieron frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo y no se dieron cuenta!

"_Lo sabía, era mi Videl_"–Mr. Satán pensó arrepentido por haberla echarla fuera de casa, luego de eso no supo nada de ella hasta ahora.

– Videl no tenía esas habilidades antes–Dieciocho razonó–supongo que Gohan debió enseñárselas.

– No importa, no tiene el nivel suficiente para enfrentarnos–replicó su hermano–la dejaremos de lado por ahora, antes quiero hacer algo más.

Diecisiete retiró de un tirón la capucha que cubría la cabeza del campeón, Mr. Satán parpadeó varias veces observando a sus captores. Muchos a primera vista eran pandilleros comunes, pero dos sujetos sobresalían no sólo por su vestimenta, sino también, por la expresión en sus caras las cuales reflejaban sus grandes ambiciones.

– Buenas noches señor alcalde…

– ¿Quién diablos es usted, cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? –preguntó rápidamente al interrumpirlo.

– Ya habrá tiempo para las presentaciones–él se agachó colocándose a su altura, y tomando su rostro con una mano lo obligó a mirarlo–pero primero le informo, que a partir de hoy yo soy el nuevo dueño de esta ciudad…

– ¡Está demente! –Contestó–sea lo que sea que esté planeando no funcionará.

– ¿Y quién va a detenerme?

– La policía, me buscarán y cuando me encuentren lo llevarán a prisión–Diecisiete se rió a carcajadas sin medida– ¿qué es tan gracioso?

– Sus patéticas leyes no son nada para mí, no hay nadie que me pueda ponerme una mano encima sin que pague con su vida, ni un millón de policías podrían tocarme.

– Quizá, no lo sé–aseveró Mr. Satán–si pudiera lo encarcelaría yo mismo, pero soy un viejo ahora aunque existe un hombre que sí lo vencerá.

– Dígame el nombre de ese supuesto salvador…

– El Gran Saiyaman, él lo hará pedazos–la risa de Diecisiete se tornó más perversa.

– Permítame decirle, que su gran héroe yace inconsciente en otra recámara de este edificio–aseguró el pariente de Dieciocho–y si por casualidad se pregunta quién lo derrotó, lo está viendo frente usted…fui yo.

– ¡Imposible, sólo quiere jugar conmigo!

– Crea lo que le plazca, pero el infierno está por incinerar su amada ciudad y cuando eso ocurra, se dará cuenta que soy peor que el mismísimo demonio.

El padre de Videl trató de responder a aquella afirmación tan insolente, pero uno de los criminales detrás de él usó su rifle para golpearlo en la nuca enviándolo a dormir. Luego de eso y siguiendo las órdenes de Diecisiete, un par de subordinados se encargaron de llevar al indefenso campeón mundial a la celda que le tenían preparada.

– Iré a cambiarme de ropa–Dieciocho se dirigió a Diecisiete.

– Espera, yo también me quitaré este atuendo empapado.

Pausadamente cada truhán se retiró, dejando sola a la que alguna vez fue considerada como la delincuente más buscada en esa ciudad. Lunch contempló como la pandilla que fundó y los secuaces que reclutó, obedecían los mandatos que ese par de engreídos les daban sin atreverse a protestar. Por más que refunfuñara, las cosas no cambiarían sino hacía algo.

Enojada también se marchó, en su mente buscaba una manera eficaz de eliminar a esos granujas que la hicieron a un lado del poder. Lejos de cualquiera, vio por una ventana el transcurso de la noche la cual estaba por terminar. El sonido de las patrullas y helicópteros policiales, era una tonada que irónicamente le tranquilizaba los nervios al disfrutarla.

Siendo una orgullosa mujer, no permitiría que las mieles del triunfo fueran acaparadas por otros sin dejarle nada a ella. No tenía otra alternativa, debía recuperar el control de la organización criminal que creó sin importar el costo. Sin embargo, antes de idear un plan, necesitaba encontrar el punto débil de los dos hermanos cazarrecompensas, claro, si es que lo poseen.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, las aves al notar su brillante y cálida presencia cantaron sonoramente con regocijo. Tanto el pasto como los árboles en todo el reino, estaban cubiertos con una leve capa de rocío que provocaba que el ambiente se llenara de un aroma único de las montañas. Siendo la hora de levantarse, cada habitante en la Tierra del Fuego así lo hizo.

Pero a diferencia de la mayoría, un hombre no despertó en una cama suave arropado entre sábanas tibias. Son Goku, el esposo de la reina y padre de los herederos al trono, se despertaba luego de pasar la noche en la rama de un árbol. Aunque dicho sitio parecía ser inapropiado, él lo veía como si fuera su propia habitación.

– ¡Ahh, qué hambre! –bostezó al estar despierto.

La noche anterior, él saboreó deleitado el banquete más grande que jamás había imaginado. Goku no sospechaba porqué su esposa ordenó la preparación de tanta comida, pese a ignorar la razón eso no lo detuvo a la hora devorarlo todo, platillo por platillo. Increíblemente, su extraordinario apetito una vez más pedía ser saciado.

El guerrero saltó desde la cima del árbol cayendo sin problemas metros más abajo, al igual que tantas mañanas anteriores comenzó con su rutina matinal. Primero realizó una serie de ejercicios estirando sus brazos y piernas, pronto comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire los cuales fueron ganando velocidad al proseguir.

No sólo sus golpes se apresuraron, él saltaba de un punto a otro acelerando más y más. Sin embargo su avance no duró mucho, y la causa de eso se debió a que llegó hasta una diminuta llanura en medio del bosque. El piso de esa explanada estaba maltrecho, evidenciando las muchas ocasiones en que fue utilizado para entrenar.

– _Bien hecho hijo, lo haces excelente…_

Cuando Gohan era un niño pequeño, Goku se percató del poder que yacía oculto dentro de él. Su esposa lo rodeaba de profesores de distintas asignaturas enseñándole matemáticas, literatura, geografía, biología, química, física y entre otras más. No obstante, su padre sabía que su hijo tenía un talento adicional que no estaba siendo pulido.

– _¡Atácame, no dudes en hacerlo!_

Milk en reiteradas oportunidades le expresó de forma nada amable, su deseo de que Gohan no fuera instruido de ningún modo, en aquellas bárbaras habilidades denominadas artes marciales. A pesar de eso, Goku deseaba enseñarle a su hijo cómo usar el don que poseía. Tristemente, los momentos más cercanos entre los dos debieron darse en la clandestinidad.

– _¡No te detengas, sigue Gohan sigue!_

Krilin y Picorro también sintieron el ki que emanaba el infante, y apoyando a Goku prometieron no decirle nada a la reina. Algunos días el guerrero de piel verde lo instruía, en otros el hombrecillo sin nariz le enseñaba alguna que otra técnica. Con el pasar de los años, el niño creció demostrando un manejo correcto de su fuerza.

Goku se sentó en el piso mirándose a él mismo y su primogénito entrenando juntos, se carcajeó nervioso al recordar las veces que Milk casi los descubre. La suerte estuvo de su lado en esos tiempos difíciles, escapando por un margen muy reducido de la vigilante mirada de su mujer. Ahora su hijo ya no era un chiquillo, pronto sería un hombre con el peso de un reino en los hombros.

– Seis meses, ya casi han pasado seis meses…

El cumpleaños de Gohan estaba a muy poco de celebrarse, y según las leyes impuestas por la reina, el príncipe tomaría posesión del trono junto con su esposa en dicha fecha. Pero en contra de los planes de Milk, el heredero no estaba dispuesto a contraer nupcias con cualquier damisela, él buscaría su propia prometida.

El tiempo le pisaba los talones al muchacho, tenía que regresar antes de su natalicio o no podrá reemplazar a su abuelo. Goku se puso de pie y se dirigió al castillo, como era normal los guardias y demás sirvientes le saludaban respetuosamente sin importar que no fuera el soberano, aunque estuvo a punto de serlo.

– ¡No está en su habitación!

– ¡Encuéntrenla, la reina debe estar en alguna parte!

– ¡Informen a su majestad, el Rey debe saber lo que ocurre!

Son Goku escuchó las frenéticas voces de la escolta real, la reina no se hallaba en sus aposentos. El artista marcial corrió de inmediato entrando en la recámara de Milk, comprobando efectivamente su ausencia. Pensando más serenamente, él escaneó cada rincón del reino buscando su ki sin lograr encontrarla.

– ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó en un susurro.

Si bien la reina subestimaba la capacidad de razonamiento de su marido, él antes que nadie se dio cuenta que el guardarropa de Milk no contenía ninguna pieza de vestimenta. Esa observación por más mundana que fuera, demostraba que su desaparición fue planeada y no como consecuencia de un secuestro o algo semejante.

– ¿Es cierto que mamá…? –Goten no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el llanto lo controló por completo.

– Calma hijo, no sé dónde se encuentra tu mamá, pero ella está bien…

La noticia se divulgó entre murmullos de boca en boca, y evidentemente ésta también llegó hasta los oídos del Rey. La inestable salud de Ox Satán decayó de nuevo, llegando al punto de desmayarse por la conmoción. Y fue entonces, que al estar parado al lado de su suegro que Goku tuvo una sospecha que rozaba lo imposible.

– ¡No puede ser…no hay forma de que lo haya descubierto todo!

– ¿Qué pasa papá? –su segundo retoño le habló al estar tomado de su mano.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar, Picorro miraba hacia más allá de las fronteras de la Tierra del Fuego. Él no conocía aún los acontecimientos que convulsionaban al castillo, en el pasado fue una persona con intenciones malignas, y percibía mejor que cualquier otro cuando hay maldad.

– Gohan, ten cuidado.

Ni él mismo sabía interpretar, la extraña ansiedad y preocupación que abrumó su pecho. Temía que las decisiones tomadas por Gohan, desencadenaran consecuencias terribles e inesperadas. Sin imaginarlo, a kilómetros de distancia un vehículo se detuvo frente un letrero que le daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados a Ciudad Satán.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió, a partir de ese momento ya no había marcha atrás para nadie…

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintiséis**

Hola, una vez más les doy las gracias por haber leído el capítulo. Reconozco que tal vez quedó muy cargado con escenas de peleas, pero al estar alcanzando al clímax de la historia no había más opción que hacerlo así. Gohan y Videl están llegando a punto que pondrá a prueba su relación, ya que la verdad que él mantuvo en secreto por meses finalmente ella la conocerá.

Si mis cálculos no fallan, faltarían de dos a tres episodios para dar por terminado este relato. A menos claro, que las cosas cambien mientras escribo. Todavía quedan algunos detalles que deben resolverse como el conflictivo matrimonio de Goku y Milk, además que él se reencuentre con sus viejos amigos de la infancia, entre otros.

Existe otro punto que quisiera explicar, creí haberlo comentado antes pero me equivoqué. Es en cuanto a Picorro, al principio de la obra de Toriyama, él es un demonio pero más adelante se descubrió que se trataba realmente de un extraterrestre. Como ya saben, en este fic no hay alienígenas y los personajes son humanos.

Pero yo utilizo a Picorro tal y como Akira lo mostró al comienzo de su manga, es decir, como un demonio. Aclaro esto por si llegaron a tener esa duda, me disculpo con ustedes estimados lectores por no haberles explicado antes ese punto. Pensaba que sí lo había hecho, pero al releer algunos capítulos anteriores noté que no lo hice.

Para finalizar, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Merylune, My2, Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, Kumikoson4, Guest, Kumik, Neko, Samara Voorhees, Animex12345, y a Tadeus. Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, por sus honestas opiniones o críticas para la historia.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	27. Capítulo 27

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 27**

Las sociedades están establecidas por leyes y normas, las cuales mantienen el equilibrio entre los individuos. Sin embargo, en ocasiones ciertas personas se ven tentadas a romper con ese balance cometiendo actos denominados como delictivos. Para perseguir y castigar estas acciones, se crearon los cuerpos de policía junto con las prisiones.

Por años las autoridades cazaron uno por uno a cada delincuente, los procesaron usando sus reglas donde la justicia los condenó a ser confinados dentro de una celda. Pero los criminales dejaron atrás la simpleza, adoptando un enfoque más emprendedor y a la vez con un grado de violencia aún mayor.

Estos se agruparon formando mafias que desencadenaron crímenes terribles, pero la balanza del destino compensó esa situación produciendo una gama peculiar de justicieros que a pesar de su joven edad, pusieron freno a dicha maldad. Una adolescente de largos cabellos negros capturó por su cuenta a casi todos los rufianes, pese a ello no fue suficiente.

Otro héroe brindó su ayuda, su vestimenta fue catalogada como ridícula por los malhechores quienes dejaron de reírse de él cuando enfrentaron sus poderes sobrehumanos. Ciudad Satán se sentía protegida por ambos paladines del orden, parecía que los dos eran invencibles y que las fechorías estaban condenadas a ser oprimidas.

No obstante, nada dura para siempre.

Mr. Satán hizo lo que ningún truhán logró en años de planeación, derrotar a su propia hija. Él siendo el nuevo alcalde, la obligó a abandonar su labor de rectitud dejando solo al enmascarado de capa roja. Él continuó su trabajo limpiando las calles, sin sospechar que un dúo de hermanos conspiraba para hacerlo caer.

Resultaba irónico, pero los padres de los dos héroes fueron los que terminaron con sus memorables carreras. Además de tener el deseo de combatir la criminalidad, tenían progenitores demasiado posesivos quienes con la idea de forjarles un futuro mejor, planificaban cada segundo de su vida.

Y las consecuencias de sus actos se manifestaron una noche, una noche que ni la mente más infame pudo concebir. En medio de una celebración en honor del superhéroe, todas las fuerzas del crimen se desbordaron inundando completamente Ciudad Satán. Fue tan brumador tal ímpetu, que finalmente consiguieron lo que en un principio era imposible.

Videl Satán no estaba para arruinar sus planes, y el Gran Saiyaman terminó derrotado gracias a las manos de dos cazarrecompensas sin escrúpulos. Simultáneamente a esto, los delincuentes atrapados en las gruesas paredes de la penitenciaría, miraron triunfantes como dichos muros se desplomaban dándoles la libertad.

Y la anarquía recién comenzaba a desatarse.

Aquel paisaje nocturno fue coronado con una aureola de fuego puro, la enorme y lujosa mansión del alcalde ardió bajo la mirada atónita de cuánto curioso se acercó. Una explosión ensordecedora hizo volar la edificación, las estatuas de oro sólido, los retratos de Mr. Satán, inclusive, su amado cinturón de campeón terminaron reduciéndose a meros escombros.

La ciudad perdió su cabeza, su gobernador estaba desaparecido y sus héroes la abandonaron. Los ciudadanos honestos miraban impactados por sus ventanas, esa noche quedará grabada por siempre en sus memorias. Los relojes prosiguieron marcando el tiempo, el amanecer finalmente se asomaba revelando las secuelas de las horas anteriores.

Al comenzar el día, los adolescentes se dirigían a sus preparatorias, sus padres hacían acto de presencia en sus puestos laborales. Aunque estaban allí presentes, su atención se enfocaba en lo acontecido durante el anochecer. Las personas honradas no imaginaban la demencia que se acercaba, Ciudad Satán se hallaba totalmente indefensa.

Avanzando desde la destruida prisión, los hombres que debían purgar sus condenas se detuvieron por un momento observando el horizonte que se imponía delante de ellos. Allí estaban, libres y con deseos de venganza, la chiquilla entrometida que los encarceló pagaría muy caro por su osadía. Si bien cada uno imaginaba su destrucción de forma distinta, el resultado terminaba siendo el mismo.

– ¡Se los dije! –Rock quien lideraba a sus numerosos colegas, se paró ante estos mostrándoles el paisaje metropolitano– ¡Ciudad Satán es nuestra, no existe individuo que nos detenga!

El ejército de mafiosos, pandilleros, ladrones, estafadores y demás escoria, se encontraba a sólo metros de la entrada de la metrópoli. Muchos de ellos contemplaron la vista sin creerlo, las cosas no podían ser más fantásticas. Era como un gigantesco parque de diversiones para infractores, nadie les estropearía la fiesta.

– ¡Vayan y tomen todo lo que desean! –Rock volvió a gritar– ¡roben, asesinen, destruyan y corrompan sin freno alguno!

La armada de bandidos corrió esparciéndose en cada avenida, los cristales de los escaparates explotaron con los disparos. Las tiendas departamentales, joyerías, supermercados, centros comerciales y los restantes lugares de valor fueron saqueados. Por otro lado, los incautos pobladores de la urbe corrían aterrados al verlos sin saber qué hacer o adónde ir.

Los teléfonos de la estación de policía se inundaron de llamadas, se reportaban cientos de delitos cada cinco segundos. Los autos de las autoridades respondieron de inmediato dejando marcados sus neumáticos en el asfalto, los helicópteros policiacos también se sumaron, los cuales desde su altura divisaron la estampida de truhanes.

– ¡Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste! –esa frase surgió del primer oficial que llegó a la escena, frente a él y su solitaria patrulla marchaba firme la horda de presidiaros liberados.

– ¡Un policía!

– ¡Es mío!

Comprendiendo la obvia verdad, el uniformado retornó al interior de su vehículo tomando la radio con la intención de solicitar refuerzos. Entre tanto gritaba en el micrófono al describir el ambiente, uno de los incontables criminales se aproximó a su automóvil con su arma en mano. El individuo de azul, observó por el parabrisas totalmente paralizado imaginando lo que vendría a continuación. Su nombre sería el primero en la extensa lista de caídos ese día.

– ¡Hasta luego imbécil!

El delincuente dirigió la punta de su carabina hacia el automotor, las balas de grueso calibre fueron impactando contra la carrocería llenándola de agujeros. Sus camaradas riendo salvajemente se le unieron, los neumáticos reventaron y las ventanas se desmoronaron. Finalmente el tanque de combustible no resistió, decorando ese acto sangriento con una detonación.

– ¡Prepárense, la diversión está por iniciar!

La melodía de las sirenas policiales les resultaba conocida, pero a diferencia del pasado no huirían al escucharla, por el contrario, permanecieron firmemente plantados en el piso esperándolos. Una caravana de patrullas se acercaba, las dos fuerzas rivales se estaban viendo las caras sin pestañear. Los agentes judiciales tomaron sus rifles y los criminales también, la sangre teñiría aquella carretera.

– ¡Santo cielo, esto será una maldita guerra!

Dicho diálogo no podía estar más apegado de la realidad, la beligerancia sonrió atroz al poner hombre contra hombre. Cada bando acomodó sus piezas en el tablero, el clímax alcanzó un nivel imparable.

– ¡Fuego!

Defenderían sus ideales con su propia vida de ser necesario, ya sean para bien o para mal.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la habitación resplandecía enormemente como si las paredes estuvieran hechas de luz. Mr. Satán sentía que todo le daba vueltas, el dolor en su cabeza lo estaba matando. Con torpeza fue levantándose, sin embargo su falta de equilibrio lo hizo caer de nuevo contra el duro y frío piso.

– ¿Dónde diablos estoy, qué es este lugar? –Aún sin comprender se preguntó– ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Los muros eran gruesos y la portezuela daba la ilusión de ser inaccesible, arriba en lo alto cerca del techo, una única abertura permitía el ingreso del aire y la iluminación. El propósito de tal aposento era claro: alejar de su libertad al desdichado que debía ocuparla, manteniéndolo incomunicado con el mundo exterior.

Llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, al mirar de regreso la palma de su extremidad notó la sangre que la cubría. La visión del campeón fue aclarándose con el transcurso de los segundos, los rayos del sol que entraban por la angosta ventana ya no parecían tan fuertes. Al estar allí contemplando mejor el estéril contorno que lo rodeaba, el alcalde en la forma de una jaqueca revivió lo acontecido horas antes.

– _¡Están disfrutando de la fiesta!_

Sus recuerdos se proyectaron fugazmente uno por uno.

– _Gran Saiyaman...como alcalde de Ciudad Satán, te entrego esta medalla por todas las acciones valerosas que has realizado._

El golpe en su cabeza ciertamente le afectó.

– _¡Exacto grandísimo estúpido…esa mujerzuela era Videl!_

Aquella chica que apareció repentinamente, era en realidad su hija, Videl, a quien echó de su propio hogar por negarse al matrimonio que él y Shapner habían acordado. Por días no supo nada de su paradero, trató de olvidarla concentrándose en los salvajes que atormentaban su ciudad, pero por más que lo intentó no lo consiguió.

– Perdóname Videl, fui un viejo obstinado–alegó en su cautiverio–hija, discúlpame.

No obstante, no era el momento correcto para sollozos ni aflicciones. El alcalde escuchó del otro lado de las paredes varias voces y pasos, el veterano artista marcial conjeturó que aquel sitio estaba repleto de hombres armados y sin buenas intenciones.

– _Crea lo que le plazca, pero el infierno está por incinerar su amada ciudad y cuando eso ocurra, se dará cuenta que soy peor que el mismísimo demonio._

– ¿Qué se cree ese engreído? –Se cuestionó para sí mismo– ¡entre más locos más peligrosos!

A pesar del dolor que lo agobiaba, pretendió liberarse golpeando la puerta sin éxito alguno. El padre de la pelinegra temía por las acciones de esos criminales, quienes se rebelaban contra cada aspecto civilizado. Mr. Satán comprendía que su encierro, significaba la caída de la ciudad que él juró defender desde su puesto en el ayuntamiento.

– ¡Maldición! –Exclamó ante la impotencia de su situación– ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

Sin imaginarlo, no muy lejos de la recámara que lo mantenía confinado, se encontraba otro prisionero de los pandilleros. El Gran Saiyaman, quien en un principio se creyó invencible e indetenible finalmente se topó con una pared que no pudo derribar. Gohan aún permanecía inconsciente, ignorando completamente el caos que estremecía a Ciudad Satán.

Aprovechando la ausencia temporal del emblemático superhéroe, los cazarrecompensas y las dos pandillas bajo su control se regocijaban por su aparente victoria. Tanto Diecisiete como Dieciocho se mantenían bajo las sombras, miraban la perturbación colosal que retorcía la ciudad esperando el momento más adecuado para mostrar sus rostros.

– _Las calles se han convertido en el epicentro de una batalla campal, cientos de hombres armados aparecieron hace unas horas propiciando un pandemónium_–un reportero narraba desde el origen de los sucesos, a sus espaldas se veían a los policías tratando de repeler a los delincuentes sin poder hacerlo efectivamente–_aparentemente, estos individuos son prisioneros de la penitenciaría los cuales inexplicablemente lograron escapar…_

– ¿Lo ves Dieciocho? –Su hermano le preguntó– ¿acaso no te parece divertido?

– ¡Bah! –bufó la mujer rubia al apartar la mirada.

– Será mejor que me prepare, quiero verme bien cuando salga en la televisión.

– ¿Salir en televisión? –para ella, Diecisiete actuaba fuera de lo normal.

– Por supuesto, esta ciudad merece saber quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

Varios secuaces acompañaban a los cazarrecompensas, estaban como embrujados por esa imagen de invulnerabilidad que transmitían. Ya no les daba miedo el Gran Saiyaman, mucho menos Videl. Sabían que mientras esos dos individuos los lideren, nadie podrá detenerlos. El triunfalismo corrompía sus mentes, perder era una idea impensable.

Desde una esquina lejos de la gloria, Lunch rechinaba sus dientes reiteradamente con frustración. Por años ella fue la emperatriz del crimen, su hoja delictiva era la más extensa jamás vista, había escapado del largo brazo de la ley sin problemas, y ahora un par de oportunistas tomaban el crédito enviándola al baúl de los recuerdos.

Mentalmente se sentía más que cansada por buscar una estrategia para derrotarlos, pensó y pensó sin hallar lo que tanto deseaba. Al verlos observando atentamente el televisor, creyó que esa era la ocasión perfecta en la cual enviaría lejos a los dos mercenarios. Impulsivamente tomó de su cinturón el arma que allí colgaba, ninguna de las personas que la rodeaba notó como apuntó su revólver.

Su dedo índice se posó sobre el disparador, sin embargo cuando pretendía disparar Dieciocho repentinamente volteó su cabeza hacia atrás. Lunch reaccionó bajando su pistola antes de que ella la viera, Dieciocho le regaló otro rostro despectivo. La rubia con listón rojo se congeló, no podía creer que esa otra mujer la detuviera con únicamente verla.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo fracasada? –Dieciocho se burló de ella nuevamente.

– Nada, no estoy haciendo nada.

– Exacto, eres una buena para nada…lárgate de mi vista.

Lunch se contuvo mordiéndose la lengua y al darse media vuelta se retiró de la habitación, simplemente no soportaba a esos dos en especial a Dieciocho. A la distancia, sus oídos detectaban las explosiones, disparos y demás ruidos típicos de un enfrentamiento. A ella tales cosas le encantaban, pero la amargura causada por esos dos le impedía disfrutarlas.

– ¡Maldita Dieciocho, yo le demostraré quién es la buena para nada!

Continuó caminando por los pasillos de su guarida, llegando sin planearlo frente la puerta de la recámara que apresaba al superhéroe desmayado. Ese estúpido disfrazado era el culpable, si él no hubiera aparecido ella sería la dueña de la ciudad, Videl estaría muerta y esos dos entrometidos no habrían destruido sus metas.

La pandillera se quedó parada justo allí por unos minutos, de sus labios salieron soeces vocablos como si estos fueran a remediar sus problemas. Prontamente retomó su andar aún sin saber qué debía hacer, Diecisiete y Dieciocho eran un hueso muy duro de roer para ella sola. Sabía que nadie se ofrecería para darle una mano, irremediablemente esta sola contra ellos.

* * *

Una extensa alfombra roja yacía bajo sus pies, las personas caminaban sobre ella luciendo los más elegantes y costosos trajes diseñados a la moda. A un lado del tapete rojizo, cientos de reporteros y fotógrafos registraban con sus cámaras el desfile de estrellas que parecía interminable. Un joven actor fue el siguiente en caminar, una arrogante sonrisa adornó su rostro al ser fotografiado.

– _¿Nos concede una entrevista señor Shamuka?_ –un periodista le preguntó.

– _Señor suena muy formal, __llámame_ Shapner–replicó con elocuencia–_claro, pregúntame lo que quieras._

– _¿Cómo se siente al ser nominado para el premio de mejor actor?_

– _Siento una alegría increíble, al fin mi trabajo es reconocido y apreciado como realmente debe ser_–Shapner respondió mientras jugueteaba con su larga cabellera rubia–_ganar la estatuilla, es la recompensa por mi arduo trabajo escénico. _

– _¿Son ciertos los rumores de su supuesto matrimonio con su actual pareja?_

– _Ángela y yo planeamos formalizar nuestra relación más adelante en el futuro, por el momento nos interesa consolidarnos en el mundo del cine. _

La corta conversación se acabó, el rubio se volteó viendo como su amada pelirroja se le aproximaba hasta tomarse de la mano. Finalmente lo habían logrado, la adolescencia fue superada dejándola muy atrás en sus vidas. Consiguieron desasearse de toda la frustración y decepción, que un par de pelinegros formaron en ellos dos.

Shapner peleó contra Gohan como debió haber ocurrido en el torneo escolar, sin mucho esfuerzo lo derrotó convirtiéndolo en el hazmerreír de la preparatoria, Ángela por su parte, gracias a sus clases doblegó a Videl quien presumía ser la mejor peleadora de Ciudad Satán. Gohan y Videl recibieron la derrota y la humillación que ambos merecían, ahora no valían nada.

Cuando ya se habían quitado ese peso de encima, la chica de hebras rojas y su reluciente novio sintieron que aquella ciudad era demasiada pequeña para los dos, eran como dos peces enormes en un estanque diminuto. Querían más, necesitaban más, ambicionaban mucho más, por eso tomaron la decisión de marcharse para nunca volver.

Siendo hijos de padres adinerados, no les fue difícil sostenerse al mismo tiempo que realizaban su viaje en busca de la grandeza que creían como sólo suya. Se establecieron en la Capital del Oeste, donde con la ayuda del talento innato que poseían se introdujeron en la millonaria industria del celuloide.

Al principio obtuvieron papeles secundarios, sin embargo su empeño y dedicación pulieron sus habilidades ganándose la aclamación de la crítica y del público. Sus nombres adornaron las marquesinas con prestigio, los filmes en los cuales aparecían se convertían en éxitos taquilleros sin cuestionamiento alguno, la fama y la gloria les sonreían.

– _¡Una foto más, sólo una más!_

La prensa entera se peleaba por retratarlos juntos y unidos, en el fondo les encantaba verlos discutiendo por quién los entrevistaría. Amaban la atención y ser la portada de todas las revistas de espectáculos, la bonanza parecía no acabar. La pareja posó sonriente para las lentes de los aparatos fotográficos, esa era su noche y nadie se las arruinaría.

– _¡Ya es suficiente!_ –Ángela los detuvo–_entremos Shapner._

Una vez concluida la improvisada sesión de fotos, se reunieron con sus colegas actores esperando por la entrega de los galardones. Tomaron asiento escuchando cada nominación y aplaudiendo a los ganadores, luego de una eternidad llegó la hora que el rubio tanto esperó. Los postulados fueron nombrados uno a uno, su nombre por supuesto estaba entre ellos.

– _Y el premio para mejor actor es para_…_ ¡Shapner Shamuka!_

El aposento estalló en aplausos para él, ese sonido era como una droga que lo extasiaba sin límite. Corrió hasta el escenario, donde sus manos tocaron el reconocimiento que tanto deseó. El auditorio le brindó pleitesía en un mar de felicitaciones y silbidos, Shapner se paró frente al podio dispuesto a hablar.

– _Gracias, gracias a todos_–él casi lloró de la alegría–_muchos decían que no sería nadie importante, pero aquí estoy demostrándoles que estaban muy equivocados, quiero agradecerles a…_

Unas explosiones extrañas lo interrumpieron, cuando pretendía continuar esas detonaciones nuevamente lo silenciaron. Repentinamente cada persona delante de él se hizo borrosa, el ambiente de triunfo se fue opacando quedando cubierto de sombras. Un último estruendo le hizo abrir los ojos, con rabia mezclada con tristeza comprendió que aquello sólo fue un sueño.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre afuera? –Shapner muy enfadado se levantó de su cama.

La noche anterior, el fuerte escándalo generado en la mansión de Mr. Satán no lo dejaba dormir. Furioso bebió todas las cervezas que pudo, tanto alcohol lo envió directamente al mundo de los sueños. Por horas permaneció profundamente dormido al lado de una agotada Ángela, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la batalla acontecida en la fiesta del campeón.

No obstante, antes de adormecerse Shapner supo por medio de sus tres secuaces haraganes que Videl se hallaba en dicha celebración, soberbiamente se sintió como un genio al acertar en el hecho de que ella no había abandonado la metrópoli dirigida por su padre. Ahora la resaca lo hacía intolerante a la luz y al ruido, elementos que entraban precisamente por su ventana.

– ¿Pero qué…?

El rubio con sus globos oculares aún agotados, miró con una leve distorsión la gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres que huían despavoridos por las calles. Varias columnas de humo salían de los edificios, el cielo se llenó del sonido de las hélices de los helicópteros policiales, que sobrevolaban de un punto a otro sin detenerse.

– ¡Shapner, Shapner!

Ángela también recuperó su estado de lucidez, la porrista adolorida por sus sesiones de entrenamiento colocó sus pies descalzos en el piso. La chica de cabellera roja bostezó al estirar sus brazos, los músculos de su femenino cuerpo le dolían desde el más grande al más pequeño. La adolescente caminó hacia su nuevo novio, contemplando juntos por el ventanal el alboroto desenfrenado.

– ¿Shapner, qué está ocurriendo? –ella giró su rostro hacia él.

– No lo sé Ángela, no lo sé.

El chico de cabellos dorados apoyó su frente sobre el cristal, varios metros debajo de él se vivía en plena vía un conflicto jamás imaginado. Las balas rebotaban en las paredes de los rascacielos, la violencia estaba destruyendo la ciudad. La esperada venganza que los dos buscaban se desvaneció de sus mentes por unos instantes, aquella revolución estaba interfiriendo en sus planes.

– ¡Maldición, esto no tenía que pasar!

– ¿Ahora qué Shapner? –su chica una vez más le cuestionó.

– Seguimos exactamente igual que antes, iremos por Videl y Gohan para regresarles la humillación que nos hicieron sentir–él se volteó quedando cara a cara con ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima tomó su faz con ambas manos–y cuando eso esté hecho, tú y yo mi amor nos marcharemos de Ciudad Satán.

– ¿Marcharnos, adónde?

– ¡A un lugar donde seamos respetados! –Shapner repentinamente la besó con fuerza– ¡a un lugar donde estemos juntos!

No había tiempo que perder, el que alguna vez fue el yerno del alcalde se vistió preparándose para salir de la seguridad de su departamento. Ángela con muchas dudas en la cabeza también cubrió su cuerpo con su ropa, ese era el momento para demostrarle a su enamorado, a Videl y en especial a ella misma, que no era la típica porrista de preparatoria, sino, que ya era una mujer.

– ¡Ten, atrapa esto! –Shapner le lanzó a la pelirroja un aerosol.

– Es el…

– Sí, es el paralizante muscular del que te había hablado antes–el joven rubio se acercó a ella–mantenlo en un lugar seguro, si las cosas llegan a complicarse será nuestra arma secreta, no lo olvides, pelea como te enseñé y le ganarás a Videl.

– Sí–Ángela afirmó– ¡confío en ti Shapner, sé que a tu lado ganaremos!

– Recuérdalo, no seremos relegados a un segundo plano…recibiremos el respeto que tanto nos han negado.

Los dos salieron corriendo tomados de la mano, al salir a la carretera evadieron milagrosamente a los criminales que se apoderaban esquina a esquina de la metrópoli. Shapner encendió su flamante automóvil partiendo sin demora, no le importó pasar sobre lo que sea o quién sea, nada ni nadie los detendría.

– Comenzaremos donde todo inició, según Tetsu y los demás Videl estaba en la fiesta de su padre en la mansión–Shapner le indicó al mismo tiempo que eludía a los transeúntes y los restantes vehículos en la autopista–allí comenzaremos, sujétate, esto se pondrá movido–y al decir eso hundió su pie en el acelerador.

A ninguno de los dos les interesó comunicarse con sus familias, solamente pensaban en continuar con su retorcido plan hasta conseguir la victoria. El rubio ladeó sus ojos hacia la guantera por un santiamén, dependiendo del desenlace de los acontecimientos el arma ahí escondida podría resultar de mucha utilidad.

– Actor de cine, no es mala idea…

* * *

Sus uniformes pesaban toneladas, el ambiente era tenso. Dentro de la estación de policía, los escasos oficiales que aún permanecían allí se miraban unos a otros sin saber tan siquiera qué decir. En tiempos de crisis confiadamente esperaban por la aparición salvadora de sus héroes, una chica y un enmascarado, sin embargo ellos ya no están.

– ¿Cuál es el reporte de la situación?

Al estar ausente el alcalde, la ciudad no tenía un cerebro que girara instrucciones. Por dicho motivo, un veterano agente del orden debió tomar tal rol. Por su experiencia ya poseía el cargo de jefe, pero nada que ha afrontado en el pasado lo preparó para lo que encara hoy. Sus colegas confiaban que él los sacaría de esto, aunque en el fondo tenían miedo.

– Las avenidas principales fueron tomadas por ellos, hemos creado un perímetro defensivo que protege la alcaldía y este edificio, los demás tratan de detenerlos pero son demasiados–uno de sus subordinados le replicó.

– ¿Quién hace todo esto, quién es la cabeza de esta operación?

– Jefe, identificamos a uno–le respondieron–es Rock, dirigente de la pandilla Red Shark, fue él quien los liberó de la cárcel ayer por la noche.

– No, esta locura es demasiada grande para que ese granuja la ideara, debe haber alguien más detrás de Rock, un titiritero que mueve los hilos.

– ¿Insinúa que hay más involucrados?

– No lo estoy sugiriendo, lo afirmo…

– ¿Jefe, qué debemos hacer ahora?

– Nuestro trabajo, mantendremos el orden bajo cualquier costo–aseguró el jefe de policía–sigan buscando a Mr. Satán, es probable que sea un rehén, devolveremos a esas alimañas a las celdas de donde escaparon.

Estando en el interior de una edificación fortificada era fácil hablar, pero en las calles donde la sangre estaba siendo derramada las palabras son difíciles de materializar. Los hombres y mujeres que vestían de azul, portando placas en sus pechos, caían abatidos por los disparos. Las patrullas ardían mientras yacían estacionadas y abandonadas.

– Ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán, por años han tenido los ojos vendados, permítanme regresarles la vista–Rock al encontrarse rodeados de varias personas inocentes y asustadas, les habló con voz potente ganándose su atención–he ahí el símbolo de su ruina, ese es el único culpable.

El delincuente señaló una de las tantas estatuas doradas de Mr. Satán, el sol hacía brillar su resplandeciente superficie.

– Mr. Satán es un usurero, mentiroso, cobarde y oportunista–gritó con rabia–ese viejo haciéndose pasar por su gran héroe y campeón, gana millones gracias a que ustedes compran todo lo relacionado con él.

El rufián se hallaba parado frente el enorme edificio corporativo de Industrias Satán, al entrar secuestró a los encargados de hacer crecer esa empresa. La avaricia del campeón no podía encontrar mejor representación que ese lugar, siendo un hombre millonario ambicionaba incrementar sus ganancias.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Mr. Satán les brindó su apoyo en un momento difícil, o sencillamente les ayudó a hacer su vida más feliz?

Nadie le respondió.

– ¡Mr. Satán no merece lo que tiene, él es rico por personas estúpidas que le entregaron su dinero! –El líder de la banda Red Shark continuó hablando–la fama y la riqueza son lo que realmente le importa, su amado campeón sólo pensó en sí mismo para aumentar su fortuna.

Entre tanto Rock afirmaba, dos de sus cómplices colocaban una larga cadena metálica alrededor del monumento con la figura de Mr. Satán, la cual adornaba la entrada del rascacielos, luego ataron el otro extremo de la cuerda de acero a una potente camioneta.

– ¡Este embustero es un falso ídolo, un sujeto mezquino que solamente se ama a él mismo! –Vociferó a todo pulmón–se sintió dueño de toda la ciudad, le puso su nombre y la corrompió irguiendo imágenes suyas por doquier, ya es tiempo que le demostremos que él y su rapaz imperio no significa nada para nosotros.

El corpulento mafioso le hizo un ademán al conductor del vehículo, éste respondió encendiendo el motor y halando con cada caballo de fuerza. Al principio la efigie de Mr. Satán resistió, pero con el pasar de los minutos fue cediendo al ladearse. Irremediablemente, la dorada silueta del campeón se fracturó cayendo al suelo sonoramente.

– ¡Ciudad Satán no le pertenece a Mr. Satán! –Rock posó su pie en la pesada cabeza de la estatua, aquello era una representación simbólica de la caída del alcalde junto con su autoridad–ha nacido un nuevo orden, pueden unírsenos y vivir o resístanse y mueran.

Los rehenes estaban en una encrucijada, debían mantenerse firmes en sus convicciones o aliarse a esos terroristas para seguir viviendo. La anarquía pasó de las masas a los individuos, ahora cada uno podía elegir aunque tomaran una decisión equivocada. Meramente unos cuantos de los secuestrados levantaron sus manos, a partir de ese instante formaban parte de ese ejército invasor.

– ¡Aprendan la primera gran lección de la vida! –Él volvió a dialogar– ¡la justicia no existe, la justicia es tan sólo una mentira para complacer a los débiles sin poder!

Tanto él como sus secuaces miraron el paisaje urbano que los rodeaba, calles llenas de cuerpos inertes, automóviles repletos de agujeros de bala, edificios en llamas. Todo eso acontecido en pocas horas, a ese ritmo la ciudad será demolida para el anochecer. El crimen corría libre sin ningún freno.

Como cualquier otra urbe, las desniveladas clases sociales marcaban su territorio. En un sector los vecindarios empobrecidos se establecían, en el lado opuesto los habitantes adinerados yacían acomodados. Aquella diferencia económica, fue el motivo que generó que la región más rica de la ciudad fuera atacada con tanto odio.

– ¡Repliéguense, atrás…atrás!

En el punto mayormente acaudalado de Ciudad Satán, la agotada presencia policial en esa zona estaba siendo vencida. Los uniformados, habían creado un círculo defensivo tratando de inmovilizar a los salvajes delincuentes. Pero estos al ser muchos y equipados con armas pesadas penetraron esa barrera, su avance parecía indetenible.

– ¡Necesitamos refuerzos, nos van a matar!

– ¡Ya no queda nadie más, estamos solos ahora!

Cubiertos en una esquina, un cuarteto de malhechores preparaba sus rifles antes de actuar. Sus objetivos eran los pocos policías que se escudaban con sus automóviles, si liberaban la lluvia de balas que les tenían reservada acabarían con ellos. Uno de los cuatro arrojó una granada cerca de los oficiales, el aparato explosivo provocó que uno de los automotores detonara ensordeciendo a los patrulleros.

– ¡Váyanse al infierno malditos policías!

Con sus cuerpos dominados por la adrenalina, corrieron hacia los agentes del orden tomándolos por sorpresa. Sin piedad los acribillaron en una sangrienta demostración de violencia, los sujetos de azul respondieron el fuego con sus revólveres que fueron insuficientes, esas armas no se comparaban con las ametralladoras en manos de los criminales.

Fue un movimiento aplastador, la fuerza de la ley terminó eliminada. Teniendo el paso abierto, los prisioneros de la penitenciaría ingresaron en el distrito residencial. Las casas lujosas a pesar de ser inanimadas, literalmente temblaban de miedo al ser saqueadas una a la vez. Los ocupantes de cada domicilio, sufrió no sólo el robo de sus pertenencias, sino además, vieron apresada su libertad.

El tiempo siguió fluyendo, Ciudad Satán se hallaba sometida por el pavor. Las avenidas no mostraban señales de vida, las escuelas y preparatorias fueron olvidadas por sus alumnos, las tiendas junto a los restaurantes extrañaban a sus habituales clientes. Los conquistadores celebraban embriagándose en las cantinas abandonadas, mientras la diezmada policía se reagrupaba.

– Regrese de inmediato al reino, no le diga a nadie donde me encuentro ni lo que hago.

Hacía pocos minutos, un automóvil proveniente de tierras lejanas se estacionó frente la entrada de la ciudad. Usando ropajes reales, una mujer abrió la puerta del pasajero caminando unos cuantos metros. Sus ojos incrédulos observaron el escenario que se manifestaba ante ella, la cortesana fuera de sus dominios no entendía lo que veía.

Milk siempre repitió hasta la saciedad, que la fuerza bruta nunca resuelve nada pero la inteligencia solventaría cualquier dilema. La reina de la Tierra del Fuego, no encontraba razón alguna para que su hijo decidiera vivir en un sitio plagado de tanta demencia y barbarie. Escandalizada pensó en retirarse regresando a la tranquilidad de su hogar, sin embargo su misión la hizo quedarse.

– Esta vestimenta es inadecuada, debo cambiarla.

La madre de Gohan, al principio creyó que simplemente llegaría a su destino encontrando fácilmente a su primogénito. No obstante, ante el caos reinante se dio cuenta que su vestuario de seda adornado con oro era inapropiado. Tontamente trajo consigo cada una de sus vestiduras, a consecuencia de los sucesos actuales tenía que arroparse con algo más modesto.

Cuando el chofer se marchó, Milk aprovechando que se encontraba sola exploró la ciudad. El silencio malévolo fue interrumpido por sus tacones al correr. Para su fortuna, una tienda de modas arrasada por los delincuentes aún poseía prendas de vestir. A toda velocidad se quitó sus atuendos monárquicos, reemplazándolos con ropa propia de una mujer plebeya.

– ¿Dónde estará Gohan? –se cuestionó la reina.

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Oolong cuando éste le reveló la verdad. Gohan además de fingir ser un chico ordinario, era empleado de un vulgar restaurante–como Milk lo catalogó.

– ¿Cuántos establecimientos de comida hay aquí?

La esposa de Son Goku prosiguió su búsqueda, sus oídos escuchaban los tiroteos y detonaciones a la distancia. Ella no comprendía qué ocurría, solamente esperaba que su muchacho no estuviera involucrado. De repente notó las voces de unas personas, siendo una calle no había muchos sitios donde ocultarse a excepción de un lugar.

– ¡Me niego a hacer tal cosa! –Refunfuñó al mirar el enorme bote de basura cerca de ella– ¡es inaudito, una reina escondiéndose en un maloliente basurero!

Tragándose su amargo orgullo, Milk se introdujo dentro del contenedor de desechos soportando el nauseabundo aroma. Velozmente cerró la tapa, sin demora miró a través de una diminuta abertura hacia el exterior.

– Vamos deprisa, quiero conocer a ese tal Diecisiete–dijo uno de los criminales al caminar.

"_¿Diecisiete, será el cazarrecompensas que envié?_"–la madre de Goten pensó, sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de algo grande.

– No hay prisa, primero fumemos un cigarrillo.

Ambos individuos se aproximaron al bote de desperdicios preocupantemente para Milk, reclinados sobre el basurero procedieron a inhalar la nicotina que sus cuerpos reclamaban. Los segundos se hicieron eternos para la reina, quería salir de allí pero con esos hombres armados cerca le era imposible.

– ¿Sabes dónde reunirnos con él?

– En realidad no, escuché que piensa salir en la televisión–contestó la pregunta–quiero ver qué clase de sujeto es, aún me parece difícil de creer que un sólo hombre hiciera todo lo que dicen que hizo.

Escuchando calladamente, Milk se interesó en la plática que sostenían el par de truhanes. Ella lo contrató junto con su hermana para capturar a Gohan y traerlo de regreso a casa, pero al parecer, él estuvo haciendo más de lo que se le ordenó. La monarca sabía que él no era de fiar, quizás sí fue buena idea haber venido después de todo.

Luego de largos diez tediosos minutos, los dos hombres reanudaron su marcha dejando sola a la mujer. La soberana emergió del asqueroso contenedor de porquerías con muy mal humor, su ropa apestaba y encima de su cabeza yacía una cáscara de banana. Milk contuvo el impuso de gritar, apretó sus dientes mientras maldijo mentalmente.

– ¡Qué asco!

La dama retomó su caminata de inmediato, al desconocer la ciudad vagó por cada calle y callejón sin saber por dónde iba. A medida que andaba se topaba con la misma escena, las carreras se encontraban llenas de automóviles desmantelados, tiendas departamentales sin sus artículos, y escalofriantemente unos cuantos oficiales de policía ya inertes.

– ¿Acaso este lugar está en guerra? –Su voz hizo eco en los muros de las edificaciones– ¿dónde están las personas que viven aquí?

Prontamente pasó al lado de un almacén de aparatos electrónicos, aquel establecimiento fue víctima de los criminales que tomaron todo lo que pudieron cargar en sus brazos. Sin embargo, una pequeña televisión continuaba colocada en un estante. La reina activó el televisor, canal por canal buscó cualquier señal de vida sin encontrarla, era como si las televisoras hubieran desaparecido.

– ¡Llegamos, sígueme Dieciocho!

En ese mismo momento, pero en otra parte de Ciudad Satán. Los dos cazarrecompensas acompañados de varios secuaces, arribaron a la estación de televisión más importante en la urde del campeón. Satán TV, era reconocida por adular al alcalde, constantemente retransmitían sus viejas peleas en el torneo de artes marciales, entre otros programas.

– ¡Alto ahí, no den ni un paso más!

Los guardias del edificio al verlos apuntaron sus armas contra ellos, habiendo tantos delincuentes cometiendo delitos impunemente y sin policías a la vista, la justicia ahora recaía en cualquier persona.

– No sean estúpidos, permítannos pasar y conservarán sus vidas–Diecisiete con serenidad no se inmutó ante sus instrumentos bélicos.

– ¡Retroceda, manténgase quieto!

– Es una verdadera lástima, y yo que pensaba dejarlos vivir.

El chico de cabellera oscura en menos de un pestañeo, golpeó en la mejilla a uno de los guardias de la televisora. Los restantes vigilantes se prepararon para abrir fuego, pese a eso, Dieciocho respondió con su mano derecha, posicionando sus dedos de tal forma que su extremidad simulaba ser una pistola. Utilizando su dedo índice como un cañón, disparó delgadas pero mortales ráfagas de ki.

– ¡Ahhhh!

La letal puntería de la rubia quedó demostrada otra vez, las descargas energéticas eliminaron uno por uno a los encargados de la seguridad. Al final, sus nombres se unieron al interminable registro del obituario.

– Continuemos.

A pesar de la locura manifestada en la ciudad, los periodistas se conservaron en sus puestos divulgando noticia a noticia los sucesos más recientes. Su responsabilidad moral y pública, los obligaba a mantener informados a los asustados pobladores. Satán TV, era la única frecuencia televisiva que seguía en el aire.

Como si fuera un día común y corriente, los hermanos y sus acompañantes abordaron el elevador que los llevó hasta el lugar donde los informes eran transmitidos en vivo. Igualmente encontraron resistencia, pero esta la doblegaron sin mucha dificultad. Frente a ellos una puerta de madera los separaba de su destino, la cual fue derribada fácilmente por parte de un impaciente Diecisiete.

– ¡Buen día, damas y caballeros! –Diecisiete con una amplia sonrisa les saludó–humildemente he venido ante ustedes para solicitar su colaboración por unos minutos, de lo contrario, me veré en la penosa obligación de liquidarlos… ¿me ayudan?

Media hora después, el mercenario se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el estudio del noticiero de Satán TV. Tal como lo ordenó, un par de bellas chicas le aplicaban en su rostro cuantiosas capas de maquillaje. El cazarrecompensas se sintió como una estrella de la gran pantalla, él reclamó cada cosa que la vida trató de quitarle cuando era huérfano.

– ¡Salimos al aire en: 3…2…1!

Por un santiamén, el destino se confabuló para que la reina se topara con la señal de Satán TV, viendo así la cara de Diecisiete en el monitor de la caja parlante que sostenía en sus manos.

– Habitantes de Ciudad Satán, supongo que dentro de sus cabezas se preguntarán quién es el culpable de la agitación que los atormenta–el hermano de Dieciocho le habló con cinismo y arrogancia a la audiencia–sin una pizca de modestia me atribuyo tal conmoción, antes de continuar permítanme presentarme…mi nombre es Diecisiete.

El temeroso camarógrafo se acercó a él.

– Será mejor que no olviden ese nombre jamás–recalcó esa frase con un tono sádico–quizás están prensando dónde estarán su amado alcalde y el Gran Saiyaman, pues les informo, que ninguno de los dos aparecerá para salvarlos…he tomado las precauciones necesarias que evitarán que eso ocurra.

Los ciudadanos y Milk, escuchaban palabra por palabra el discurso perverso de Diecisiete. Sencillamente no creían que sus dos ídolos heroicos hayan sido neutralizados, todo eso debía ser una pésima broma de mal gusto.

– El alcalde se encuentra bajo mi poder, oculto en un sitio seguro del cual nunca escapará–el cazarrecompensas prosiguió con sus afirmaciones–en cuanto al Gran Saiyaman, luego una entretenida pelea logré hacerlo morder el polvo, el superhéroe que tanto reverenciaron yace en ese mismo momento moribundo en una celda.

Para cada niño fanático de Mr. Satán y del Gran Saiyaman, dichas aseveraciones fueron como una apuñalada al corazón. Por otro lado, los adultos vieron la seriedad que eso significaba. Nadie los ayudaría, ese demente podía hacer lo que desease con ellos.

– A partir de hoy, soy el nuevo dueño de Ciudad Satán y serán mis leyes las que se cumplan–aseguró el hombre de cabellos azabaches–mi primer mandato será desintegrar oficialmente el departamento de policía, ya no habrán más molestas normas judiciales que arruinan la diversión.

Él tomó un poco de aire.

– ¡Escúchenme delincuentes, salgan y comentan todos los delitos que se les antoje! –Gritó a la cámara– ¡los juicios y las prisiones son parte del pasado!

Al escuchar eso, las personas honestas experimentaron un terror sin paralelo. En contra parte, los criminales festejaron embriagándose llevando su lucidez al abismo. Sin embargo, los restantes uniformados no permitirían que los infractores de la ley hagan lo que les plazca.

– Declaro toque de queda, cualquier policía que intente estropear la fiesta será arrestado–amenazó sin piedad, su potestad encegueció su sensatez–los oficiales aún con vida deben rendirse para esta medianoche, o de lo contrario, ordenaré una cacería humana hasta que ya no quede ni uno sólo.

Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora el crimen imponía sus condiciones y el orden estaba condenado al cautiverio.

– A los demás conciudadanos, les aconsejo que obedezcan mis órdenes–Diecisiete acotó con voz suave–comprendan que esta ciudad sufrirá una transformación radical, Ciudad Satán será la capital de un mundo nuevo, el cambio se expandirá en todas direcciones, no habrá lugar dónde ocultarse…no se resistan.

Tanto Milk como los restantes espectadores, vieron como el rostro del mercenario desapareció de las pantallas de sus televisores. La estática se adueñó de las señales televisivas, los ciudadanos inocentes quedaron incomunicados y desinformados, la ignorancia era la mejor arma que podía emplear el absolutismo.

– ¡Se ha vuelto loco! –La reina murmuró– ¿qué fue lo que hice?

Dentro de esa apariencia de mujer dura e inflexible, había un ser humano razonable. La madre del príncipe heredero al trono, comprendió que ese hombre se convirtió en una amenaza para la seguridad y las vidas de los pobladores de esa metrópoli colapsada, inclusive también, para el resto del orbe.

Si Diecisiete conseguía lo que desea, perfectamente podría querer apoderarse de su reino, ella no lo permitiría. Milk salió de esa tienda saqueada y continuó con su búsqueda, Gohan debía estar en alguna parte. La soberana confiaba esperanzada hallar a su muchacho cuánto antes, en el fondo reconocía que esa revolución criminal era su culpa.

* * *

Las aguas residuales fluían velozmente en el intrincado sistema de alcantarillado, al ser una gran ciudad la cantidad de desperdicios resultaba colosal. El olor asqueroso inundaba cada conducto, parecía que nadie resistiría ni un minuto allí abajo. Sin embargo la realidad superaba la ficción, y una persona permaneció ahí por varias horas.

Tirada en el suelo, yacía inconsciente una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros. Su cuerpo se encontraba tremendamente agotado, la noche anterior había luchado como nunca antes en su vida. Expulsó su ki tanto como le fue posible, no obstante, tal decisión terminó llevándola al cansancio extremo.

Su nariz ignoró por mucho tiempo el fétido aroma, pero ahora al ir recuperando su cordura a pasos agigantados éste no se podía omitir más. Videl fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le giraba como una rueda de la fortuna y sus músculos exhaustos gritaban de dolor exigiendo un descanso reparador.

– _¿Dónde estás papá?_ –la adolescente recordó como la mansión de su padre estaba repleta de personas, pese a ello él no se observaba por ninguna parte.

Se sintió imparable, no importaba cuántos enemigos trataran de detenerla ella los tumbó uno a la vez. Su velocidad y fuerza sobrepasaban los límites de la razón, sus habilidades como una connotada artista marcial se multiplicaron. Por varios minutos fue la guerrera más formidable en Ciudad Satán, ella personificaba a la justicia misma.

– _¡Corran deprisa, salgan de aquí rápido!_ –su advertencia fue escuchada por los rehenes, quienes en una estampida humana huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

Un presentimiento la empujó a retirarse de inmediato, a pesar de su deseo de irse el extenuante esfuerzo físico le envió la factura dejándola casi inmóvil. En el último segundo, una ventana a la salvación se manifestó delante de su mirada. La rejilla de una alcantarilla le prometió protegerla, Videl saltó hacia ella sin dudar, luego de eso todo se tornó oscuro.

La casa que su padre construyó gracias a la fama que obtuvo explotó, la estructura entera se volvió añicos que volaron por el aire. Videl al caer dentro de ese drenaje, no pudo evitar golpearse de frente contra una de las paredes de concreto que formaba la red de cloacas. El impactó la confinó a la dimensión de los sueños hasta este preciso momento, sus azulados ojos como zafiros finalmente se despertaron.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Se indagó al estar rodeada de tinieblas– ¿dónde estoy?

El dolor en sus pantorrillas y en el resto de su musculatura era insoportable, varios calambres agudos la atormentaron. Aquello fue una enseñanza para la chica pelinegra, el ki es una herramienta fenomenal pero sino se utilizaba con mesura e inteligencia, esa energía dejaba de ser un aliado para convertirse en un gran enemigo.

La juvenil hermosura a como pudo se posó nuevamente sobre sus pies, cubrió su nariz con una mano al acordarse en qué sitio se hallaba. La negrura se extendía sin freno, el par de globos oculares que poseía eran inútiles en esa situación. Al estudiar el problema, su ingenio ideó una solución eficaz.

– ¡Vamos funciona, funciona! –Videl extendió su brazo tratando de crear una esfera energética en su mano, con su ímpetu disminuido fracasó en sus primeros intentos– ¡maldita sea, funciona!

El grito agónico y enfurecido que liberó, rebotó entre los muros de las alcantarillas hasta perderse más allá. La hija de Mr. Satán se iba a dar por vencida, cuando una débil luz resplandeció entre sus delgados dedos femeninos. La luminiscencia esférica ganó vigor poco a poco, obteniendo el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

– Debe haber una salida de aquí…

La heroína adolescente no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, por consiguiente, desconocía por completo los más recientes acontecimientos. Con su ki atenuado, no tenía más opción que salir de ese punto bajo la superficie de manera normal. Caminó y caminó por horas sin saber qué dirección tomar, trágicamente para ella avanzó en círculos sin notarlo.

– ¡Suélteme, salvaje!

La desventura se presentó ante la reina, quien mientras buscaba a su hijo se topó cara a cara con un grupo de revoltosos criminales. Arrinconada y sin ayuda, Milk se vio atrapada por esos hombres mal intencionados.

– Para ser una mujer mayor, aún eres hermosa–uno de los truhanes se le acercó, sujetándola por su rostro.

– ¡Insolente, no sabes con quién estás tratando!

El delincuente la tenía contra la pared, paradójicamente recurrió a la violencia que tanto rechazó para liberarse. Con un rodillazo en la entrepierna, la madre de Goten lo apartó de ella y de forma inmediata corrió escapando de los restantes malhechores. La aristócrata se desplazó por un callejón asustada, al verse sin salida recurrió a un acto desesperado.

– ¡Otra vez no!

Una tapa metálica de la alcantarilla sobresalía del piso, sin otra elección se introdujo por segunda vez ese día en un ambiente plagado de inmundicia. Cayó por varios metros hasta chocar con el sólido piso, los ruidos de la superficie se silenciaron siendo estos sustituidos por la afonía del alcantarillado.

Miserablemente para la mujer, la caída la dejó confinaba a permanecer en ese sitio. Ella enojada soportó el impulso de gritar como jamás lo había hecho, los motivos para enfurecerla se acumulaban a su alrededor sin detenerse: su hijo la engañó por varios meses, debió viajar muchos kilómetros para buscarlo ella sola y ahora estaba dentro de un desagüe apestoso.

– ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

La mala suerte la perseguía desde que llegó a Ciudad Satán, estando allí apresada comprendió que la única salida que tenía era el mismo agujero por donde entró. Sin embargo, éste se encontraba a una altura a la cual le es imposible alcanzar. Mientras pensaba como salir de allí, se percató de una pequeña luz que se acercaba más y más.

– ¿Acaso me volví loca?

Una serie pasos se escucharon con fuerza al aproximarse, desconcertada Milk se congeló sin decir ni hacer nada. Su mente especuló sobre la criatura que pronto estaría ante ella, quizás se trataba de un monstruo abominable que habitaba las cloacas. Su ilusión se anuló, al distinguir una silueta humana delante de sus ojos.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Digo lo mismo.

La soberana de la Tierra del Fuego, se halló cara a cara con una chica adolescente de largo cabello negro. Por otro lado, Videl se topó con una mujer adulta con una expresión gruñona. Ambas mujeres poseían algunos detalles en común: tenían padres adinerados, vivieron sus vidas rodeadas de lujos, y un joven hombre de cabellera puntiaguda acaparaba sus corazones.

Al mejor estilo de una sátira, las dos se encontraron en el sitio menos pensado. Videl le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Milk al tomarla, contempló a la señorita que Gohan escogió para reemplazarla en su puesto. Sin tan siquiera imaginarlo, tanto suegra como nuera se vieron por primera vez.

* * *

Para él, todo comenzó aquella noche. El maestro Roshi quien era su invitado, se marchó recorriendo la ciudad para unirse a la agitada vida nocturna que esta ostentaba. Yamcha finalmente lo encontró, el anciano se regodeaba con la compañía de muchas bellas y jóvenes mujeres dentro de un club nocturno.

Sin embargo, las celebraciones se expandieron por cada rincón llegando a un punto en específico. La mansión de Mr. Satán–o viejo bufón como Yamcha le decía–era el sitio donde la fiesta más grande jamás hecha nacía. Mientras tanto, el ex novio de Bulma Briefs trataba de dormir cuando un evento inesperado aconteció.

– Ese ki, ese ki es de…

Apartó las sábanas de su cama abruptamente, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor…al agudizar sus sentidos se percató de algo más: dos presencias que desconocía se manifestaron. El profesor de deportes en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, sintió como ese dúo de individuos se enfrentaba a Gohan, y le estaban ganando.

El beisbolista retirado no pudo mover ni un dedo, percibir esas energías le dejaron en claro un detalle: eran más fuertes que él. Sintió como la pelea se alejaba de la ciudad, a medida que ésta se extendía uno de los tres combatientes se debilitaba hasta desaparecer. Yamcha supo de inmediato que la confrontación finalizó, y que los sujetos extraños triunfaron.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, corrió apresurado hacia la recámara del maestro Roshi. Como pensó, al entrar en ese aposento halló al veterano artista marcial parado con una expresión muy intranquila.

– Maestro…

– Lo sé, ya lo sé.

– ¡Debemos hacer algo!

– De eso no hay duda, pero por ahora no es el momento indicado.

– ¿Por qué guardar tanta cautela?

– Esos sujetos son peligrosos, los he vigilado desde hace tiempo…habían mantenido ocultos sus poderes pero ahora los han mostrado.

– ¡Sabía de ellos! –Exclamó el antiguo lobo del desierto– ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

– Primero quería saber sus intenciones, tal vez aguardé demasiado.

– ¡Entonces actuemos! –Yamcha vociferó–el otro ki que sentí era de…

– Gohan, sí, era el suyo–Roshi se dio la vuelta mirándolo de frente–tenías razón Yamcha, él es hijo de Goku.

La noticia lo impactó, tantos meses de dudas y preguntas se terminaron en un segundo.

– Él en persona me pidió mi discreción, se que estás molesto por haberte mentido cuando el torneo escolar terminó, aún así espero tu comprensión.

– Si es el hijo de Goku, él sabe dónde está…hay que ir a ayudarle, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

– Me temo que peores cosas están por pasar, ellos no saben que estamos aquí, el elemento sorpresa es nuestra ventaja.

– ¡Planea esperar más, podrían matar a Gohan! –Grita de nuevo–si eso ocurre no tendría el valor de mirar a Goku a la cara.

– Algo me dice que no lo matarán, desconozco todos los detalles pero eso pienso–Roshi calmó los ánimos de Yamcha–veamos qué es lo que planean hacer, cuando sea apropiado nos involucraremos.

– En ese caso, llamaré a Bulma…ella debe saber lo que ocurre aquí.

Yamcha salió del dormitorio buscando un teléfono, sin dudar se comunicó con la primera mujer que amó. Siguiendo los consejos del maestro, tanto Bulma como Yamcha esperaron sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ciudad Satán. Al llegar el amanecer, en las calles el alboroto se esparció como una enfermedad infecciosa, la policía caía abatida y los delincuentes hacían lo que querían.

Las horas continuaron pasando, finalmente los desconocidos dieron la cara saliendo en la televisión. Roshi junto al ex novio de la peliazul vieron y oyeron las palabras de Diecisiete, el enemigo ya tenía un rostro y un nombre, una nueva contienda estaba por iniciar.

– Yamcha, ten cuidado.

– Puar estaré bien, quédate aquí–le dijo a su amigo gatuno–si alguien entra en la casa sólo escóndete, regresaré pronto.

El anciano y él abandonaron la paz de su hogar, para encontrarse directamente con la violencia delictiva en cada esquina. Era más que claro que vencerían fácilmente a los criminales comunes, el problema, se planteaba al pensar en los dos hermanos. Preocupados por un enfrentamiento anticipado con ellos, creyeron más conveniente mantenerse sin intervenir aún.

– ¡Esto es una locura! –Yamcha musitó–no hemos visto ni un sólo policía en kilómetros.

– Tienen miedo, ese Diecisiete ha tomado el control de esta ciudad tan rápido como un relámpago.

– Maestro, ahora que sé que Gohan efectivamente es hijo de Goku–Yamcha le comentó–me gustaría saber qué hace en Ciudad Satán.

– Él está buscando una chica para casarse con ella.

– ¿Qué, quiere una esposa? –Dijo en tono dudoso– ¿por qué?

Simultáneamente pero lejos de la urbe de Mr. Satán, dentro de los gruesos muros que bordeaban la Tierra del Fuego completamente. Otra conmoción estremecía el reino, aunque esta no era tan violenta como la perpetrada por Diecisiete y Dieciocho. La noticia de la desaparición de la reina Milk, se difundió de oído en oído alarmando a la población.

– El rumor que involucra a nuestra soberana no es más que una falacia, ella salió en los primeros minutos del alba hacia un viaje diplomático–un guardia del castillo, pregonó esa información en la plaza principal de la ciudad, los habitantes algo desconfiados aceptaron esa explicación.

– ¿Cuánto crees que esa mentira dure? –Krilin le indagó a Picorro, ambos flotaban en el cielo muy arriba como para ser divisados por los humanos.

– No mucho, tenemos que encontrar a Milk y traerla de regreso–contestó el caballero de piel verdusca.

– ¿Adónde se habrá ido? –se cuestionó el hombre calvo y sin nariz.

– A Ciudad Satán, fue por Gohan–Goku contestó apareciendo junto a ellos.

– ¡Qué dijiste! –exclamaron al unísono.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso Goku?

– No tengo la menor duda, no hay otra posibilidad–acotó–de alguna forma nos descubrió y se marchó en su búsqueda.

– Si eso es cierto hay que alertar a Gohan, tiene que saber lo que pasa aquí.

– No hay tiempo, una carta tardaría demasiado en llegar…sólo queda una opción.

– ¿Goku, no estarás pensando en…?

– Así es Krilin, iremos a Ciudad Satán–replicó–encontraremos a Gohan y a Milk, regresaremos todos juntos terminando con esta mentira que ya ha durado suficiente, todo volverá a hacer como era antes–Goku miró directamente a Picorro– ¿qué te ocurre, te veo pensativo?

– No sé que es, pero hay algo más…esto no será tan sencillo como piensas.

El amigo y segundo padre del príncipe se cruzó de brazos al hablar, aquel mal augurio le causaba un escalofrío intenso. Habría problemas, muchos problemas si se implicaban más. Pero ya era tarde, más involucrados no podían estar. La metrópoli que acogió a Mr. Satán como su héroe y alcalde, será el epicentro de una lucha que no deseó.

– ¡Está dicho! –Expresó Goku–le diremos a Ox Satán nuestras intenciones, luego partiremos.

Estaba decidido, el trío voló hacia el castillo para hablar con el Rey. Lo que el padre de Goten no esperaba, era que al realizar ese viaje no sólo éste le permitirá reencontrarse con su esposa e hijo, sino también, con varias personas que en su niñez catalogó como amigos. Una agradable reunión, se realizaría en una ciudad atormentada por el infierno.

* * *

La luz del sol resplandecía con una intensidad vigorosa, ésta entraba entre las hojas de los árboles iluminando el espeso bosque. Caminando tranquilamente por el sendero rodeado de vegetación, un padre primerizo tomaba la mano de su primogénito al avanzar. Él se sentía nervioso, si su esposa se enteraba de lo que pensaba hacer…literalmente lo mataría.

– _¿Adónde vamos papá?_ –le consultó su retoño.

– _Quiero hablar contigo hijo, pero necesito que estemos a solas._

La rutina del niño consistía en estudiar por horas en la amplia biblioteca del castillo, allí uno a la vez sus tutores lo instruían en una gran cantidad de temas llenándolo de conocimientos. Dichas lecciones eran ordenadas por su madre, quien rechazaba las artes marciales por considerarlas como una práctica barbárica.

Son Goku, quien fuere en una ocasión campeón en tal disciplina, era el papá de ese pequeño que algún día asumiría el trono del reino reemplazando a su abuelo. Goku desde el comienzo de la vida de Gohan, sintió como dentro del chico se escondía una inusual energía. Siendo un guerrero entrenado, comprendió que sería una lástima y un grave error no pulir ese diamante en bruto.

– _Es por aquí, ya casi llegamos._

Al principio, él habló con su esposa sobre el prometedor potencial que el infante poseía. Como era de esperar, la reina enfadada enfatizó que no permitiría que su hijo aprendiera como pelear. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, el poder en el interior de Gohan fue notado por Krilin y Picorro, era evidente que el príncipe debía ser adiestrado.

– _¿Qué hacemos papá?_ –el heredero preguntó por segunda vez.

Aquella mañana inició como las demás, tomó su lugar con sus libros en mano esperando por su profesor. No obstante, el que entró no fue ningún maestro sino su padre. El yerno del Rey actuó rápido, eludió la guardia real gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos dirigiéndose al espeso bosque que rodea al reino entero.

– _Gohan, hijo_–él más tranquilo al no detectar ninguna presencia cerca le habló–_ ¿nunca has sentido como si fueras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?_

– _No te entiendo papá_–replicó el chiquillo.

–_ No soy bueno con las palabras, lo que trato de decirte es __que_…–afirmó entrecortadamente–_ ¿si alguna vez has __percibido_ una fuerza aquí adentro?–Goku señaló el pecho del niño con su dedo índice.

El niño sin comprender, negó con su cabeza.

– _Escucha Gohan, existe mucho más de lo que se lee en los libros_–le dice–_todo ser viviente tiene una energía que lo identifica y fortalece, estoy hablando del ki_–él formó una esfera luminosa en la palma de su mano–_tú también tienes un ki hijo, puedo sentirlo y es muy fuerte…_

Ese día, en medio de esa llanura adornada con exuberante fauna el entrenamiento comenzó. Al principio fue difícil, Goku era un buen luchador pero como instructor aún le faltaba. Pero para su fortuna, un hombre de inusual color verde le brindó su apoyo. Picorro se encargó de educar al chico, permitiéndole al esposo de la reina no ser descubierto por ella.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, Gohan lentamente empezó a controlar aquella fuerza que habitaba en lo más profundo de su ser. El niño expulsó su poder en poco tiempo, su talento lo llevó a donde su padre esperaba. Krilin, viejo amigo de Goku, también se sumó a la causa. El hombrecillo sin nariz, le enseñó una que otra técnica especialmente las patentadas por él.

Milk afortunadamente no se daba cuenta de nada, su muchacho estudiaba normalmente sin la más mínima distracción. Sin saberlo, cuando las clases con textos educativos terminaban…el adiestramiento continuaba sin detener su marcha. Los años pasaron, y el príncipe le hizo honor al legado marcial de su progenitor.

– _¡Ahhhhhh!_ –gritó Gohan al intercambiar feroces puñetazos con su padre.

El nieto del Rey se convirtió en un joven dinámico, atrás quedó la época dónde recibía golpizas de sus maestros al practicar. Ahora él también conseguía conectar varios golpes, incluso se dio el lujo de derrotar a Krilin en un par de ocasiones. Fue precisamente en los entrenamientos, que Goku y los demás descubrieron la clave de la fuerza de Gohan: el enojo.

La rabia incrementaba su ímpetu colosalmente, pese a ello, ese impulso sólo duraba unos cuantos minutos antes de disiparse. Para Picorro era primordial que el enano–como lo solía llamar–controlara ese enfado que mostraba fugazmente. Al llegar a la adolescencia, esa furia se hacía más explosiva y vehemente.

Pero esa ventaja temperamental, se volvía un inconveniente cuando dejaba que ésta lo controlara. Tal cosa se demostró cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con los hermanos mercenarios, Gohan confiado por su instrucción creyó que los vencería, pero la realidad lo golpeó duro en el rostro al topársela.

– _Cuando esto termine, te explicaré de una vez por todas quién soy y qué hago en esta ciudad_–resonando en su memoria, aquella frase que salió de sus labios para ella resucitó–_prométeme que cuidarás esto pero aún más importante, que no lo abrirás hasta que yo regrese._

– _¿Qué hay dentro?_

– _Lo sabrás luego, pero prométemelo._

– _Te lo prometo Gohan._

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Videl, su castigada anatomía gritaba en silencio del dolor. Nunca antes en toda su vida alguien lo había aplastado de tal forma, el hijo de Goku y Milk no terminaba de aceptar su inapelable derrota. Lo intentó, sin embargo sus rivales se encontraban en un nivel que él no posee.

Su fracaso fue total, se sentía como cuando era pequeño y no sabía utilizar el ki: indefenso. Miró en varias direcciones, en esa habitación la poca luminosidad creaba oscuras sombras. Desconocía su ubicación exacta y cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, los huesos le crujían y sus músculos casi desgarrados lo inmovilizaban.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? –Se cuestionó rabioso a sí mismo– ¡maldición, maldición, maldición!

– Shhh, cálmate Gohan…con gritos no arreglarás nada.

El príncipe y superhéroe se congeló al oír tal cosa, el agotamiento junto al sufrimiento físico le impidieron percatarse de que no estaba solo en su celda. Diecisiete en persona lo acompañaba, el mercenario pacientemente permaneció a su lado esperando que despertara.

– ¡Libérame, sácame de aquí!

– A pesar de tu linaje y tu título, a mí no me das órdenes–el cazarrecompensas le respondió–te recuerdo que únicamente hago lo que tu madre me pagó hacer, encontrar a su hijo prófugo y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

– ¡Dinero, solamente lo haces por dinero! –aseguró muy aturdido y tratando de levantarse, pero tristemente cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– ¿En verdad crees que todo esto es por dinero? –el hombre de cabello negro y largo le contestó–bueno, siendo honesto en una parte es cierto, pero las ganancias son meramente la cereza en el pastel.

– ¿Entonces por qué, por qué lo haces?

El cazador se arrodilló quedando frente a frente con su presa.

– Yo y mi hermana somos huérfanos, no conocimos a nuestros padres–Diecisiete le dijo en tono calmo–un viejo loco llamado Gero nos adoptó, pero no para darnos un hogar cálido, sino, para emplearnos como sus herramientas–el mercenario lo tomó por su barbilla obligándolo a verlo–un día desperté con el valor de hacerlo a un lado, desde ese momento dirijo mi propia vida.

Su voz pasó de tranquila a más inquieta.

– Por años, perseguimos delincuentes y a cualquier pobre diablo con un precio sobre su cabeza–acotó el cazarrecompensas–nunca encontré un objetivo que fuera divertido, sencillamente los derribé uno a la vez, sin embargo un día, una reina vino ante mí pidiendo mis servicios, en ese instante comprendí que tú eras el oponente que tanto deseé, aunque debo reconocer que me decepcionaste, esperaba más pelea de tu parte.

Gohan apretó sus puños, aunque eso le causó más agonía en sus heridas manos.

– Ya que tú no me diste la diversión que quería, ahora Ciudad Satán me la dará–él se rió un poco–deberías ver lo que le hice a esta ciudad, le arrebaté su alma, ya nada la sostiene excepto mis mandatos.

– Estás loco–Gohan lo interrumpió.

– Cuerdo o no, ya me apoderé de este lugar…ni tú ni nadie más me detendrá–el mercenario cerró su mano derecha–sino te importa, ya fue una plática muy larga, prefiero verte dormido, y no te preocupes, no te asesinaré, de todas formas tengo que llevarte con tu madre–se acercó antes de susurrarle al oído–dulces sueños principito.

– Espera…

Diecisiete lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, Gohan por segunda vez se sumergió en las frías aguas de la inconsciencia. Cuando la justicia se ausenta, el crimen comete sus fechorías sin miedo. Ciudad Satán estaba sitiada, las leyes y sus dirigentes cayeron...sus héroes se han esfumado. Pese a ello, entre más intensa sea la opresión así de impetuosa será la resistencia.

La verdadera guerra está por comenzar.

**Fin Capítulo ****Veintisiete **

Como es mi deber, primero les agradezco por haber leído todo el capítulo. Anteriormente afirmé que faltaban dos o tres episodios para finalizar, pero cuando escribía me di cuenta que ese cálculo podría no ser exacto. Por lo tanto, si mis planes no se alteran esperaría terminar la historia con un total de treinta capítulos.

En cuanto al contenido de este episodio, los cabos sueltos que quedaban se están uniendo. Llevándonos al desenlace que se aproxima cada vez más, mi mayor anhelo es que termine siendo de su agrado. Todavía tengo que narrar varios temas que restan, poco a poco y con calma los iré desarrollando.

Antes de concluir, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Son Katniss, Adilay Nazikage, IloveGohan, Animex12345, Videl Tateishi, Coenjy, Valery, y a Tadeus. Una vez más expreso mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, por sus opiniones o críticas para la historia.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	28. Capítulo 28

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 28**

– _Dulces sueños principito…_

Al escuchar ese sonido sus ojos se abrieron, en un inicio no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Prontamente se percató de algo extraño, su anatomía no gritaba de dolor por la pelea que tuvo recientemente. Su visión se fue aclarando, los detalles se fueron maximizando hasta reconocer en que sitio se ubicaba.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado sobre su marcha, sus pies estaban pegados al piso sin poder moverse de allí. Quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, y volar lejos hasta perderse más allá del horizonte. No estaba en Ciudad Satán, no usaba un traje ridículo de superhéroe, ni tampoco se hallaba al lado de ella.

La mañana donde comenzó su cruzada se estaba repitiendo, contempló sus manos y posteriormente su ropa. Parecía irreal pero ocurría, por segunda ocasión se encontraba en la detestable ceremonia de selección que la Reina planeó para él. Creyó que ese momento se había quedado atrás, aunque este lo alcanzó hasta reclamarlo.

Un suave aroma floral se esparció al ser llevado por el viento, llenando cada rincón de la enorme habitación dentro del castillo. El origen de tal fragancia, recaía en los cabellos perfumados de las numerosas señoritas arregladas y maquilladas para la ocasión tan solemne. Paradas con elegancia frente a él, todas mostraron sus mejores sonrisas tratando de ganar su atención.

– _Escoge una, la que más te guste._

A sus espaldas, el príncipe escuchó la voz de su madre incitándolo a que escogiera a una de ellas. Aquellas hermosas doncellas, provenían de diversos reinos que desean incrementar sus lazos de amistad con la Tierra del Fuego. Y no había mejor manera de hacer tal cosa, que uniendo en matrimonio a una de sus herederas con el próximo Rey de esos dominios.

– _Gohan_–Milk nuevamente pero más impaciente, volvió a hablarle–_ya demoraste mucho, elige de una vez._

La Reina giró su cabeza a un costado, su padre, el Rey Ox Satán, lucía un rostro pálido esa mañana. Para nadie era un secreto el deteriorado estado de salud del monarca, aquel gran hombre corpulento estaba muy avanzado en su edad, el peso de los años y de la responsabilidad de gobernar era en demasía insostenible.

Milk amaba a su padre incondicionalmente, le dolía verlo en tan lamentables condiciones. Miró de nuevo a su primogénito, él era la esperanza de su familia, Gohan a pesar de su juventud era el más adecuado para suceder a su abuelo en el trono. Desde pequeño fue preparado, se le educó en todas las disciplinas habidas y por haber, su reinado sería el más glorioso jamás visto.

– _¿Gohan, qué esperas?_

Sin embargo, su hijo se caracterizaba por una timidez muy marcada. Nunca se le vio interesado en una chica, fue por ello que Milk sintió la obligación de intervenir respecto a eso. La madre del próximo soberano envió una invitación a todas las demás monarquías, informando sobre el compromiso de su muchacho, quien buscaba a una damisela a quien desposar.

Gohan ignorando su llamado, recordó todo el dolor y caos que sus acciones desencadenaron, su búsqueda de una prometida se convirtió en la culpable de la devastación de Ciudad Satán. Cómo hubieran sido las cosas sino se hubiera marchado, quizá nada de lo acontecido habría ocurrido. Todo únicamente, por no querer complacer los caprichos de su mamá.

– _Los invitados aguardan tu decisión…_

Lentamente fue levantando su brazo derecho, al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice. Por primera vez en toda la celebración, alzó su mirada observando la gran cantidad de personas allí reunidas. Con desinterés apuntó una a la vez a las señoritas, cada una codiciaba las riquezas que obtendrían al convertirse en la esposa del príncipe.

– _Yo elijo a…elijo a…_

Su misión personal fue un fiasco, aunque encontró a una jovencita a la cual amar verdaderamente, fracasó en comprometerse con ella. Con honestidad desconocía si lo que estaba experimentando era un sueño o no, pero esta vez se dejaría controlar por la presión de su progenitora, al no tenerla a ella, ya nada le importaba.

En los ojos de las candidatas se veía el brillo de la gloria, una grandeza que sólo una tomaría. Gohan vio de soslayo a sus amigos más cercanos, Krilin y Picorro se mantenían en silencio esperando por su ya tardía elección, luego se giró viendo a su padre, quien únicamente le dio una suave sonrisa sin decirle nada.

Finalmente, cuando los invitados comenzaban a susurrar entre sí por la vacilación de Gohan. Él mantuvo congelado su mano en una de las chicas, las restantes aspirantes a ser su consorte creían esperanzadas que las estaba eligiendo a cada una en particular. Con duda, el heredero al trono balbuceó unas torpes palabras.

– _Yo te elijo a ti…_

La multitud reaccionó de inmediato viendo a la doncella seleccionada, pronto habría una nueva Reina a la cual reverenciar. Gohan no mostraba ninguna expresión facial, ni alegría ni tristeza, sabía que todo aquello no era cierto, su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada al atraparlo en esa alucinación tan realista.

Él se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de decirle a Videl sus intenciones, tal vez se demoró demasiado en ser claro con la pelinegra, sus miedos y dudas lo frenaron haciéndolo perder varias oportunidades para declararle su deseo de tomar su mano en matrimonio. Ella ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, quizás nunca debió irse a Ciudad Satán.

La ilusión continuó su ritmo, la derrota lo desanimó llegando al punto de no querer despertar. Qué sentido tenía, Diecisiete junto a su rubia hermana lo llevarían de regreso con su madre alejándolo de Videl. Luego de casi seis meses fuera de su hogar, él terminó exactamente igual a como empezó: con las manos vacías.

Dándose por vencido se despidió en un murmullo de ella, por su culpa un par de locos se apoderaron de la ciudad y para él es imposible detenerlos. No sólo estaba atrapado en una prisión física para su cuerpo, sino también, en una cárcel para su mente donde viviría la vida que pudo haber tenido.

Comprendía que cuando llegara la hora de despertar, se encontraría nuevamente en casa rodeado de sus viejos camaradas y de sus padres. Pero la justiciera de ojos azules como zafiros, no estaría ahí para él.

* * *

La victoria era contundente, nada sería igual otra vez. Las calles estaban vacías, los edificios gritaban en silencio por su abandono. El viento frío jugueteaba con la basura regada en el suelo, varios periódicos esparcidos por las carreteras dedicaban sus primeras planas a la conmoción, Ciudad Satán se transformó en un pueblo fantasma.

Atrás quedaron los gritos de los inocentes al huir, los ecos de las sirenas policiales se difuminaron entre las gruesas paredes de los rascacielos. Al recorrer las avenidas sólo se sentía el miedo, los uniformados temiendo ser asesinados como sus compañeros abatidos prefirieron esconderse en las sombras.

La sociedad estaba de cabeza, ahora los oficiales de policía se ocultaban al escuchar las voces de los criminales. Por primera vez en largo tiempo, era el turno de la ley hacerse cargo de los infractores. Ya no había superhéroes que vinieran a salvar el día, la justicia se quedó sola sin que nadie la auxilie.

A la distancia, se comenzaban a percibirse unos tenues sonidos. Cristales estallando en cientos de fragmentos que se dispersaban sobre el pavimento, se trataba de un par de sujetos malolientes, dos pobres vagabundos que aprovechando la ausencia de los guardianes de las leyes robaban un almacén de comestibles.

– Te lo dije, sería fácil–uno le dijo al otro.

– Deja de presumir y entra.

El mercenario en su mensaje de terror, anunció el fin de las autoridades judiciales junto a sus normas y cárceles. Cualquiera literalmente, podía hacer lo que se le antoje sin preocupación alguna de terminar dentro de una celda. Ya no quedaba ni un sólo sitio que no haya sido saqueado, los hampones se salían con la suya luciendo los artículos que robaban de cuanta tienda encontraban.

Entretanto esos hombres llenaban sus bolsillos con comida, en una esquina cercana el rugir de dos motores interrumpió el mutismo perpetuo. Los criminales hacían de Ciudad Satán su parque de juegos, ese era uno de los varios premios que consiguieron al conquistar la metrópoli, la diversión parecía nunca acabar.

– ¡Vamos, más rápido…más rápido!

Las calles eran utilizadas como una pista de carreras improvisada, los bandoleros tomaban cualquier vehículo que aún pudiera rodar para competir entre ellos mismos. El chichillo agudo de los neumáticos al deslizarse en el asfalto hacía estremecer los tímpanos, al mismo tiempo que la adrenalina les hacía desear más acción.

Ambos automóviles aceleraban a todo lo que podían, los conductores eludían cualquier obstáculo en el camino haciendo gala de sus habilidades con el volante. Los ojos de los pilotos divisaron la meta a pocos metros, desde sus respectivas cabinas se voltearon a ver por unos segundos. Pisaron hasta el fondo el pedal del acelerador, sólo uno ganará esa competición.

– Ahí vienen.

– Sí, ya los veo–contestó Rock, el corpulento pandillero degustaba de un habano simultáneamente a que observaba el duelo.

El par de automotores estaban cabeza a cabeza, todo indicaba preliminarmente que el resultado final sería un empate. Sin embargo, estando a poco para llegar uno de los contendientes perdió el control de su automóvil derrapando inevitablemente. El criminal allí dentro pisó asustado el freno, pero esto sólo empeoró su estado al comenzar a girar incontrolablemente.

Los segundos se ralentizaron por un santiamén, el coche ganador sobrepasó la línea de llegada en tanto que su rival daba una serie de piruetas en el aire estrellándose aparatosamente contra los muros de una edificación al lado de la vía.

– ¡Sí, gané! –el truhán triunfador asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla alardeando por su éxito, los espectadores gritaron y silbaron celebrando el desenlace.

– Oigan ustedes, no se olviden del pobre tonto de allá–Rock señaló al vehículo despedazado, poniendo un poco de orden en la carrera callejera–vamos qué esperan, vayan por él.

– ¡Hey Rock, Rock! –un secuaz de poca importancia le llamó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Se volteó a verle– ¿no ves que me estoy divirtiendo?

– Es Diecisiete, él te está llamando–al mencionar ese nombre numérico, el líder de la banda Red Shark cambió el semblante de su rostro.

– Voy enseguida.

Como la ciudad estaba tomada, podía pasearse por ella sin tener que preocuparse en ser arrestado. Además hacían horas desde la última vez que vio a un uniformado, su única inquietud recaía en la forma de los dos hermanos cazarrecompensas. A pesar de ser un sujeto grande y musculoso, sabía que no era capaz de hacerles frente.

El bandido se movilizó velozmente en el interior de una limusina al mejor estilo de un gánster, arribando finalmente al escondite de los mercenarios. Sin imaginarlo, al momento de salir de su transporte ellos en persona lo estaban esperando. Lunch también se hallaba allí, aunque en su cara el malhumor no dejaba se hacerse evidente.

– Vaya, veo que estás disfrutando de nuestra conquista–Diecisiete serenamente comentó, el criminal que lo dobla en tamaño prefirió no replicar–tranquilo, no hay problema–él riéndose le dijo al notar su expresión de intranquilidad.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? –Rock le cuestionó–prácticamente lo tienes todo.

– No, aún faltan pequeños detalles que deben resolverse.

– ¿Cuáles?

– Soy el nuevo dueño de Ciudad Satán, pese a ello sigo escondiéndome en una repugnante guarida de tercera categoría–el mercenario habló elocuentemente–es hora de que nos mudemos a un sitio que sea más digno, y tengo en la mira el lugar adecuado para reubicarnos.

– ¿De dónde exactamente estamos hablando? –Lunch rompió su mudez preguntándole a Diecisiete.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? –Alegó con un cuestionamiento–el ayuntamiento.

– ¿El ayuntamiento? –fue el turno de su hermana rubia para indagarlo.

– Por supuesto, estoy seguro que Mr. Satán siendo el alcalde y sobre todo millonario, habrá decorado la alcandía convirtiéndola en casi un palacio, si pienso dirigir esta ciudad con clase debo hacerlo desde allí.

– Comprendo–Rock comentó.

– Ahí es donde entras tú Rock, prepara a tus hombres, tomaremos el ayuntamiento lo antes posible–el joven de cabellera oscura le ordenó.

– No es que esté en contra de sus planes, pero tengo entendido que una parte de los pocos policías que quedan están atrincherados exactamente en la alcaldía.

– ¡Y eso qué importa! –Vociferó Diecisiete–todo en Ciudad Satán ya es nuestro, no te acobardes por una pequeñez sin valor.

– Discúlpeme, haré lo que diga.

– Avísame cuando estén listos, yo estaré presente para liderarlos.

El cabecilla de la pandilla Red Shark se retiró de inmediato, no era normal que él actuara sumiso y dócil ante nadie. En el fondo eso no le gustaba, él lideraba su propia organización criminal, un líder no debía subyugarse por ningún motivo. Su alianza con los mercenarios solamente era para derrotar al Gran Saiyaman, pero Diecisiete comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme de un dictador.

Lunch por unos instantes vio en los ojos de Rock la furia de obedecer órdenes, se dio cuenta que a él tampoco le agradaba ser un secuaz cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la grandeza. Quizá la coalición de delincuentes se estiró tanto que el hilo estaba a punto de romperse, no obstante no confiaba ni en Rock, la rubia estaba sola en su deseo de retomar a su agrupación delictiva.

Treinta minutos después, el ejército de maleantes se encontraba preparado para cumplir los mandatos de Diecisiete. Esta vez, tomaron unos cuantos de los automóviles en la carretera equipándolos para sus propios beneficios. Ya no eran únicamente hombres con armas en las manos, se convirtieron en una verdadera milicia opresora.

– Ya estamos preparados.

– Muy bien, vámonos.

El cazarrecompensas había acertado en sus sospechas, al divisar el ayuntamiento a la distancia se notaba que el edificio era el equivalente de un castillo. Mr. Satán usando su gran chequera, remodeló cada centímetro de la alcaldía haciéndola pasar de un aburrido y poco reluciente inmueble, a ser, el verdadero centro de gobierno que Ciudad Satán merecía.

Las reducidas fuerzas de la policía que aún sobrevivían, defendían su estación y la municipalidad permaneciendo dentro de sus muros esperando que fueran lo suficientemente resistentes para repeler a los criminales sueltos. Precisamente, uno de los agentes judiciales allí dentro miró por una ventanilla.

En el cristal se reflejaba la turba delictuosa, que se aproximaba con las intenciones de renovar las hostilidades. Dieciocho algo fastidiada, escudriñó el ambiente delante a su persona, varias patrullas formaban un cerco defensivo y resguardándose detrás de ellas, unos pocos uniformados sostenían sus rifles con sus manos temblorosas.

Las tropas del ambicioso mercenario se detuvieron ante la escena, sólo necesitaban escuchar la orden y todos avanzarían sin atreverse a contradecir a Diecisiete. No sólo los oficiales de la ley se inquietaban por sus acciones, sino asimismo, sus propios colaboradores. Temiendo ser castigados por sus increíbles poderes, nadie se aventuró a desobedecerlo.

Cuando él dio un paso hacia el frente, ambos bandos aguantaron la respiración.

* * *

Aquella silueta femenina le recordaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Parecía ser una chica muy joven, en el momento que ésta extendió su mano para ayudarla sintió la fuerza de su agarre en un segundo. Nunca antes había conocido a una jovencita que poseyera esa fortaleza, una vez más el recuerdo de una persona en particular titiló en su memoria.

No tenía mucho tiempo en Ciudad Satán, no obstante sin duda alguna se estaba llevando una mala impresión. Fue atacada y perseguida por salvajes, obligándola a recurrir en dos oportunidades a esconderse en sitios plagados de inmundicia para salvar su propia vida. Siendo una señora de clase, echaba de menos la confortable sensación de una ducha.

Milk regresó sobre sus pies nuevamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos comprendió que ambas estaban cubiertas de oscuridad. Las tinieblas a pesar de su predominio, no se atrevían a devorarlas por una sencilla pero brillante razón. Esa desconocida adolescente, portaba la única arma capaz de aterrorizar a la penumbra: la luz. En su mano una luminiscencia las resguardó, sin embargo notó que no era un resplandor ordinario.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –la reina vestida como una plebeya, le cuestionó a la incógnita doncella.

– Videl, mi nombre es Videl–la hija del campeón y alcalde le respondió– ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

– Me llamo Milk–replicó la mujer de mayor edad.

La cortesana no quitaba su mirada de esa fuente de iluminación, no era una interna ni una lámpara, se trataba de una esfera de energía que flotaba entre los dedos de esa chica. Aunque no dijo nada al respecto, ella reconoció tal destreza sin problemas, esa era una de las habilidades que Goku podía hacer usando el ki.

Videl por su parte presentía algo entraño en esa dama, aquellos ojos negros se asemejaban inquietantemente a los de Gohan. Pero su observación no pasó de ser una mera vacilación, rápidamente recordó los hechos que se desarrollaban en la superficie. Era primordial regresar allí arriba cuánto antes, aunque no imaginaba la situación actual.

– Dime Videl–la madre de Gohan volvió a ganarse su atención– ¿sabes cómo salir de este nauseabundo drenaje?

– Claro que sí, pero no creo seguro hacerlo por ahora, apuesto que las cosas están agitadas allá afuera–le contestó inclinando su cabeza hacia lo alto, viendo el agujero por donde Milk cayó–ahí hay una salida.

– Sí eso ya lo sabía–murmuró malhumorada–no podemos alcanzarla, está fuera de nuestro alcance.

– Tal vez no.

– ¿Qué?

Sus azulados ojos se cerraron, intentó despegarse de los grilletes de la gravedad pero sus músculos adoloridos no se lo permitieron. Miserablemente no pudo ni flotar un milímetro, por el momento, su técnica de vuelo se hallaba temporalmente inhabilitada. De inmediato detuvo sus acciones, el dolor muscular regresó para torturarla.

– ¡Maldita sea, no funcionó! –la justiciera demostró muy soezmente su frustración.

– ¡Ese no es el lenguaje correcto de una señorita! –la reina la reprendió, Milk pensó que los malos modales eran típicos de Ciudad Satán.

Videl siempre fue una persona rebelde y un tanto grosera, era normal que ella se expresara así sin ser regañada por ello. La novia de Gohan se dio cuenta que esa mujer será un fastidio el tiempo que estén juntas, cómicamente sin saberlo, ya estaba recibiendo las primeras críticas de su suegra, a las dos les llevará tiempo acostumbrarse una a la otra.

– Sígame, tendremos que buscar otra manera para salir–Videl caminando con lentitud por sus molestias, comenzó a alejarse progresivamente de Milk.

– ¡Aguarda jovencita, no te olvides de mí!

Caminaron sin saber qué camino tomar, el alcantarillado era igual de enorme que la ciudad sobre ella. La pestilencia era insoportable, sin embargo ambas mujeres sabían que habían cosas peores de las cuales preocuparse. No intercambiaron palabra alguna por minutos, Videl trataba de idear un plan para hallar a su padre, simultáneamente, Milk hacía lo mismo por Gohan.

Dentro de la cabeza de la soberana, varios recuerdos se presentaron de nuevo. No lo entendía, desde que conoció a Videl su mente le estaba jugando bromas. La miró de reojo, a pesar de ser ligeramente delgada no proyectaba la imagen de ser una adolescente débil, aún más, la bola que les regalaba su luz la inquietaba.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso Videl?

– ¿De qué hablas? –respondió haciendo que sus voces, rebotaran en las paredes del drenaje.

– Me refiero a esa luz.

– Es una esfera de ki, mi…mi novio me enseñó a hacerlo–tartamudeó al referirse de Gohan como su enamorado, un tenue matiz de timidez se manifestó en su voz.

– Ya veo, es muy útil.

La vida está llena de ironías y contradicciones, la reina que testarudamente definía a las artes marciales como una práctica barbárica, veía la utilidad de tales habilidades en el instante en que la oscuridad nublaba su visión. El ki no sólo se utilizaba para causar daño en un rival, también era posible emplearlo de cientos de formas no violentas.

No obstante, Milk no podía seguir ignorando la similitud tan grande que había entre esa jovencita llamada Videl y alguien más…ella misma. Cuando tenía esa edad, la actual soberana igualmente se entrenaba en dicha disciplina de combate. Estas le fueron de gran ayuda cuando se enfrentó al hombre que sería su esposo, sin ellas, nunca lo hubiera encontrando en aquel torneo.

Una suave sonrisa nació en sus labios, aún recuerda cada sensación que experimentó al estar frente a frente con él sobre la plataforma. Trató de atacarlo con todo lo que sabía, pero Goku simplemente evadió uno a uno sus movimientos. Con un rápido e inofensivo contraataque de él terminó vencida, pero esa derrota tenía el sabor de una victoria.

A partir de ese momento no fue una pelea común, estando allí juntos, rodeados de miles de ojos curiosos viéndolos a ambos, Goku con su típica ingenuidad le propuso matrimonio. Tal alegría sólo sería igualada por la noticia del nacimiento de sus hijos, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a sentir una felicidad como esa.

"_¿Qué pasó conmigo?_"–en su interior, escuchó como su propia voz pero años más joven le cuestionó.

Milk miró sus manos aventadas, su piel ya no era la de una muchacha, había perdido el vigor y la ligereza que utilizó en su lucha contra Goku décadas atrás. Aunque era la emperatriz de la Tierra del Fuego, nada de eso le regresará la viveza que ha perdido.

– ¡Oye tú, apresúrate, no te quedes atrás! –Videl desde varios metros adelante le gritó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Qué muchachita más grosera! –Murmuró Milk con enfado– ¿acaso no le enseñaron buenos modales?

La esposa de Son Goku no ocultaba su asombro, desconocía cómo una citadina como Videl tenía conocimiento sobre técnicas de energía tan poco difundidas. A pesar de eso, Milk se convencía cada vez más que Videl lo que más necesitaba eran lecciones de comportamiento. La rebeldía se notaba en su rostro a kilómetros de distancia, definitivamente ella le recordaba sus mejores épocas.

– ¡Vamos camina de una vez, sino te quedarás aquí abajo atrapada! –La madre de Goten lo reiteró en su mente, Videl realmente requería mejorar su cortesía.

– Ya voy, no es necesario ser descortés.

Aunque estaba claro que Milk se veía parcialmente reflejada en esa damisela, ella se encontraba lejos de actuar como una. Su vestimenta era ejemplo de ello, qué clase de señorita se pondría ropa tan atrevida. Incluso la mamá de Gohan en sus años mozos, jamás se vistió de forma tan llamativa.

– ¿Por qué usas ese atuendo? –Milk sin darse cuenta, le indagó en voz alta.

– Es un disfraz–replicó al señalar el antifaz que resguarda su cara.

– ¿Estabas en un carnaval o algo así?

– Una fiesta de disfraces para ser más exacto.

Ambas comenzaban a creer que nunca saldrían de tal lugar, el dolor persistía en fastidiar a la hija del alcalde y la impaciencia hacía lo suyo con Milk. El recorrido se volvía interminable, el laberinto bajo la superficie las retenía sin querer liberarlas. Pero finalmente, una luz les mostró la forma de recuperar su libertad.

Sobre sus cabezas encontraron otra abertura hacia la superficie. En esta ocasión, la suerte les sonrió un poco más. Una escalera se extendía de arriba a abajo, dándoles la facilidad de trepar por ella.

– ¿Ves algo Videl?

Milk se quedó en la alcantarilla mientras que Videl subió por la escalerilla para explorar, con algo de dificultad retiró la pesada tapa metálica que mantenía cerrado el agujero. Desde allí, miró boquiabierta el escenario apocalíptico que desolaba a Ciudad Satán. Era como si un terremoto combinado con un huracán, hubieran devastado el sitio que fue su hogar desde siempre.

– ¡Videl, Videl! –Milk siguió gritándole– ¿qué sucede?

La pelinegra no respondió, a la distancia oyó disparos y demás sonidos característicos de un grupo de delincuentes. Videl había escuchado tales ruidos por años, los reconocería a donde fuera sin importar donde esté.

– ¡Gohan, te necesito! –se dijo la justiciera en un murmulló inaudible.

– ¡Jovencita, es de mala educación no responder! –otra vez, Milk sacó a relucir los escasos modales de Videl.

– Créeme, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento.

– Está bien–Milk tranquilizó su estado de ánimo, al verla no como una chica con una actitud rebelde, la contempló como si fuera la hija que no tiene, gracias a eso se percató un detalle que había pasado por alto–pero antes de ir a alguna parte, primero hay que vendar esa herida.

– ¿Herida, cuál herida? –al bajar la heroína de la ciudad se vio sin entender.

– Esa, sino la atiendes se infectará–la reina rasgó un trozo de su ropa, cubriendo así la cortada que Videl se hizo en su brazo cuando enfrentó a una horda de malhechores horas atrás.

– Gracias, me había olvidado de eso.

– No hay de qué, no quiero que tu madre te vea hecha un desastre.

– Puedes olvidar esa idea, eso nunca pasará–acotó con tristeza–mi mamá falleció cuando era niña.

– Yo…lo siento–musitó la hija del Rey–sé lo que eso se siente, mi madre también murió cuando era muy pequeña, por eso cuando me casé y tuve mis propios hijos los cuidé muchísimo para nunca perderlos.

– ¿Tiene hijos señora? –con una cortesía inesperada, Videl le preguntó.

– Sí Videl, tengo dos–ella le respondió, haciendo ese número con los dedos de su mano–uno es un niño aún, mi otro hijo tiene tu edad, yo me encargué de convertirlo en todo un caballero–afirmó orgullosa.

– Entiendo, me gustaría conocerlo.

Una inesperada conexión se creó entre las dos mujeres de cabellos negros, ambas perdieron a sus madres a muy temprana edad, haciendo que en el fondo de sus conciencias se vieran de otra manera. Videl sintió los cuidados que sólo una mamá puede dar, Milk por otro lado sentía la obligación de protegerla sin comprender porqué.

El pequeño momento de cordialidad finalizó tan pronto comenzó, Videl volvió a trepar por la escalinata abriéndole paso a Milk. Agradeciéndole al cielo, la reina llenó sus pulmones de aire limpio olvidando la horrible fragancia de las alcantarillas. Lamentablemente, las circunstancias que rodeaban a Ciudad Satán no eran para nada agradables.

Una vez de regreso en la superficie, tanto Milk como Videl sintieron el impulso de reanudar sus respectivas búsquedas. La esposa de Goku quería de vuelta a su hijo, la justiciera adolescente deseaba volver a ver a su padre y a Gohan. Por un santiamén se miraron a los ojos, aunque sonara extraño no podían separarse por ningún motivo.

Las dos continuaron sin apartarse una de la otra, dentro de sus corazones sabían que ya formaban parte de una misma familia.

* * *

La locura y demencia inicial se disipaba a medida que avanzaban, las calles que en un principio estaban repletas de transeúntes asustados, se transformaron en caminos solitarios donde la desconfianza y la intranquilidad dominaban a placer. Shapner condujo a toda velocidad sin aminorar su marcha, detenerse no era seguro en una ciudad asediada por maniáticos.

Con sus ojos bien abiertos, Ángela no se perdió ningún detalle del paisaje que observaba por medio de la ventanilla. Los gritos y disparos se quedaron muy atrás, apagándose tan repentinamente como se presentaron. Ciudad Satán se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, donde cualquier sombra o silueta causaba temor.

– ¿Se descompuso la radio? –cuestionó la pelirroja, cuando fracasó al intentar sintonizar cualquier frecuencia radial.

– No, simplemente ninguna estación está funcionando–Shapner le respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Ese era un día atípico, normalmente las avenidas se encontraban llenas de personas caminando en todas direcciones, pero ahora no había nadie, el rubio sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, era como estar en una urbe fantasma. Cientos de vehículos yacían abandonados en las carreteras, alarmantemente varios de ellos eran patrullas policiales con serios daños.

– Si esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar ya…

– Nunca antes había visto la ciudad así de callada, da miedo–Ángela murmuró para él.

– Ya casi llegamos, no te separes de mí.

Ambos se dirigían a la zona cero, el sitio donde todo comenzó. Horas atrás, la mansión del alcalde fue el escenario que atestiguó el surgimiento de todo este frenesí. A pesar de ello, los dos deseaban fervientemente saldar cuentas con Videl y Gohan, por tal motivo, se desplazaban precisamente a dicho lugar.

Ángela dirigió su atención al cielo, ella notó como una gruesa columna de humo se perdía en lo alto del firmamento, sin saber exactamente qué pasó, la porrista de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja tuvo la impresión de que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Su sospecha se vio confirmada al llegar, Shapner frenó de golpe ante el panorama frente a ellos.

– ¡No queda nada…nada!

– ¡No lo puedo creer!

El rubio presumido, visitó en reiteradas ocasiones el hogar del campeón mundial. Recorrió los jardines bellamente cuidados, admiró las incontables estatuas de oro puro con la imagen de Mr. Satán, en el interior del edificio, apreció los retratos de la familia Satán, incluso se dio el lujo de cenar en el fino comedor utilizando la bajilla más costosa.

Pero ahora, aquello no era más que un recuerdo, una remembranza de una época mejor. Shapner salió de su automóvil, caminando unos pocos pasos antes de detenerse para mirar con mayor detenimiento. Sus globos oculares no daban crédito a lo que percibían, la residencia que era el símbolo de la opulencia yacía hecha pedazos.

– ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?

La estructura del domicilio casi había desaparecido por completo, sólo unas cuantas paredes muy dañadas permanecían en sus lugares, el olor a madera carbonizada perfumaba los terrenos circundantes. El enorme jardín que se engalanaba con miles de rosas y orquídeas, se redujo a meros arbustos chamuscados y muertos.

Inclusive las efigies del padre de Videl se desvanecieron con la explosión, ni un mísero rastro de riqueza quedaba a la vista. El rostro de Shapner se endureció segundos más tarde, él no se hallaba allí para llorar por la destrucción de aquella mansión, sus acciones se enfocaban en otras ideas. No contaba con mucho tiempo, debía empezar inmediatamente.

– Vamos Ángela, comencemos.

– Sí.

Durante casi una hora, ambos adolescentes examinaron cada centímetro de la devastada edificación. Sería obvio para los dos que nadie sobreviviría a tal catástrofe, enseguida la mente del ex novio de Videl especuló sobre su actual posición.

– Aquí no hay nada Shapner.

Para la chica de cabellos rojizos la situación era fácil de entender, si Gohan y Videl estuvieron allí en ese mismo instante ya no lo están, su búsqueda era inútil. El caballero de cabellera dorada, se convenció de que la pareja de pelinegros de alguna forma se marchó antes de la detonación. No tenía sentido permanecer ahí.

Sin importarles que un grupo de delincuentes se apoderaran de Ciudad Satán, ellos sólo pensaban en completar su anhelada venganza. Únicamente les interesaban sus metas, para según ellos, tener el camino libre hacia la verdadera gloria que el destino les tenía preparada. No obstante, la providencia misma poseía otros planes.

– ¡Bello auto, me lo quedaré sino les molesta!

Al regresar a su automotor, tanto Shapner como Ángela se vieron sorprendidos por un cuarteto de hombres armados que se encontraban al lado de su vehículo. Éstos hacían lo que Diecisiete dijo horas atrás, cometer todos los delitos que se les antoje sin temer a terminar dentro de una celda custodiados por sujetos vestidos de azul.

– No pongas esa cara lindura, daremos un paseo y nos divertiremos.

Increíblemente, la porrista no demostró tener miedo en ese momento. Por el contrario, en su cara solamente se expresaba un total fastidio y repudio por el maloliente malhechor. Shapner dentro de su mente gritó fuertes groserías, había dejado olvidada la pistola que portaba en la guantera del coche, estaban desarmados pero no indefensos.

– Recuerda, tu rival es Videl y sólo Videl–Shapner habló en voz baja, la pelirroja lo miró comprendiendo el mensaje.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Ángela le replicó.

– Son unos fanfarrones que se creen invencibles, les patearé el trasero…

– ¿Qué tanto están hablando ustedes dos? –El mismo truhán les gritó al ver como lo ignoraban– ¡oye tú niño bonito, entrégame la llave!

– Claro, es toda tuya.

El joven metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, entre sus dedos sujetó la llave del automóvil y seguidamente estiró su brazo hacia el maleante. Dicho criminal se le acercó pasivamente, y se dispuso a tomar la pequeña pieza metálica que acciona el motor del auto. Sin embargo, el rubio no pensaba en ceder su agarre.

– No estoy jugando muchacho.

– Yo tampoco.

Poniendo en acción las clases de artes marciales que recibió de Mr. Satán, Shapner en unos segundos se aferró a la muñeca del individuo armado, y sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, el novio de la porrista lo haló al mismo tiempo que preparó su puño izquierdo para golpearlo. Al hacerlo, el puñetazo directo a la mandíbula lo dejó noqueado y tendido en el suelo.

– ¡Maldito!

El segundo de los cuatro hampones, apuntó el cañón de su revólver al rostro de Shapner. Demostrando que tiene buenos reflejos, el rubio desvió con un manotazo el arma momentos antes de que el criminal abriera fuego. La bala salió propulsada velozmente, la cual pasó a centímetros de una de las mejillas de Ángela.

– ¡Ahhh!

La porrista se quedó muda al percibir lo cerca que estuvo de recibir el proyectil, cada uno de sus músculos se congeló convirtiéndola en una estatua. Esa era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien le disparaba. Paralelamente a que la pelirroja se pasmaba, su galán de cabello dorado se enfrascaba en una disputa acalorada.

Shapner consiguió conectar a su oponente con un puñetazo a la garganta, aprovechando ese momento, empleó su puño derecho para golpear el antebrazo del delincuente ocasionando que éste soltara su arma de fuego. Finalmente el adolescente presumido remató al malhechor, hundiendo su rodilla en su abdomen tirándolo así al piso sin complicaciones.

– ¿Qué te pareció eso imbécil?

Una vez más, el mayor pecado del rubio: la arrogancia, fue su punto débil. Al celebrar prematuramente su victoria, no esquivó el ataque del tercer hombre quien lo castigó con un derechazo a la mandíbula. El nuevo novio de Ángela, sintió como la cabeza casi se le arrancaba del cuerpo aturdiéndolo levemente.

Soportando el dolor lo mejor que pudo, restableció su posición de pelea cubriéndose con sus brazos. Su atacante le envió cuantiosos puñetazos, sin embargo el rubio logró bloquearlos al utilizar sus antebrazos como escudos. En menos de un pestañeo, la ventana para contraatacar se presentó para él.

Justo después de detener otro golpe, Shapner respondió con un bofetón en la cara. Dicha contestación desconcentró al ladrón, quien no vio venir la patada del chico en su entrepierna. Seguidamente reutilizó sus piernas, dando un segundo puntapié, esta vez en la rodilla de su adversario, que lo desequilibró llevándolo al punto de caer de espaldas.

Pero las cosas no terminarían así, el cuarto y último de los asaltantes tomó por sorpresa a Shapner sujetándolo por detrás. Con firmeza lo mantuvo fuertemente sujetado, incapaz de moverse, el engreído joven observó como el criminal que acabada de derrotar hacía unos instantes se ponía nuevamente de pie.

– ¡Me las pagarás idiota!

Deseoso de venganza, golpeó reiteradamente a Shapner en el estómago. Eran dos contra uno, Ángela a pocos metros seguía sin poder mover ni un dedo. Sus ojos miraban aterrados como masacraban a su acompañante de melena amarilla, no sabía qué hacer. Por otro lado, los maleantes se divertían a costa del sufrimiento de su víctima.

No obstante, dentro de la mente del maltratado Shapner, él mismo se negaba a terminar de esa forma. Él deseaba una vida distinta, ser un ganador y ser reconocido por ello. Motivándose a sí mismo, reaccionó agachándose lo más que pudo. Uno de los puños de su agresor, impactó en el rostro del individuo que lo sujetaba, aflojando temporalmente su agarre.

Él era el oportunista más grande en Ciudad Satán, reafirmando esa reputación con un cabezazo se liberó del truhán que lo apresaba. Estando libre otra vez, enterró su pie en el vientre del bandido que lo mantuvo inmovilizado. Posteriormente, volvió a patearlo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de la lucha.

– ¡Suéltame, niña estúpida!

Parpadeando rápidamente, el alumno de Mr. Satán se volteó hacia un costado. Descubriendo incrédulo, como Ángela se mantenía enganchada del cuello del restante malandrín. La porrista escolar, también recordó los anhelos de gloria que compartía con Shapner. Tal estímulo, la descongeló haciéndola saltar sobre el delincuente tomándolo desprevenido.

– ¡Maldita, aléjate de mí!

La mujer de cabellos rojizos, se sujetó de ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Él trataba de quitársela girando en círculos, pero esa damisela se pegó a él sin intenciones de dejarlo. El rubio escupió un poco de sangre, antes de regresar a la acción.

– ¡No lo sueltes hasta que te diga!

Shapner cerró los dedos de su mano derecha, formando así un puño duro como roca. Corrió hacia ellos sin detenerse, esa sería su ofensiva final. La pelirroja alzó la vista, vio como su novio se preparaba para embestirlos, en una fracción de segundo los dos intercambiaron miradas, rompiendo el silencio él le gritó:

– ¡Ahora, suéltalo!

Obedeciendo, Ángela se dejó caer devolviéndole la libertad al criminal, el cual no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse ante lo que veía. El rubio lo envió a dormir, con un potente derechazo colocado en la cara. La potencia del choque fue tal, que el mismo Shapner escuchó a sus dedos crujir.

Los dos adolescentes se tiraron agotados al piso polvoriento, la calma regresó a las ruinas de la mansión del alcalde. Gateando sobre rocas y demás escombros, Ángela se acercó al rubio para brindarle su ayuda. Ambos respiraban agitados, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de suciedad, aunque más importante, seguían vivos.

– ¿Estás bien? –él le preguntó a ella.

– Sí, adolorida y mareada, pero bien.

– Vámonos ya, no sabemos si hay más de esos sujetos merodeando.

Con torpeza caminaron hacia su vehículo, sin perder tiempo huyeron de ese lugar. Entretanto conducía, Shapner se dio cuenta que la situación lo supera a él. Si deseaba buscar a los pelinegros para vengarse, primero debería sobrepasar una serie de obstáculos no imaginados. Necesitaría apoyo, a su mente se presentaron los rostros de Tetsu, Jin y Shun.

– ¿Dónde están trío de inútiles?

Si bien eran un grupo de haraganes, son los únicos que no se negarían en darle una mano. Hasta encontrarlos sólo eran él y Ángela, Shapner aprendiendo de su error tomó el arma oculta en la guantera. Nadie más tendría el gusto de golpearlo, y haría lo que fuera por protegerse. Estaba en medio de una guerra, y quiera o no, deberá participar en ella.

* * *

Debajo de aquellos uniformes y placas con forma de estrella, se hallaban seres humanos como cualquier otro. A pesar de la autoridad atribuida a ellos, también eran capaces de sentir miedo. Muchos al escuchar las tajantes amenazas de Diecisiete, arrancaron de sus cuerpos sus ropajes azules tirando sus insignias al suelo.

Únicamente un puñado, se mantuvo firme en honrar el prestigio que sus atuendos azulados transmitían. Atrincherados dentro de la alcaldía, las pocas fuerzas policiales en pie tomaron sus armas. A través de los amplios ventanales, observaron como el ejército de delincuentes se preparaba para eliminarlos a sangre fría.

– ¡Qué nadie retroceda ni un milímetro!

Aquellos hombres y mujeres que servían a la ley, necesitaban un último símbolo de aliento. Videl Satán a pesar de su juventud lo había sido, demostrándoles que sin importar el género ni la edad, cualquier era capaz de ennoblecerse defendiendo lo que consideraba correcto. La policía de Ciudad Satán, veía su moral en alto estando con ella en el momento de actuar.

El Gran Saiyaman, un sujeto disfrazado de manera ridícula al cual no le interesa su imagen. Usando sus asombrosos y sobrehumanos poderes, mantuvo a raya a cualquier individuo que intentase violar las normas. La justicia se sentía protegida bajo su capa roja, nada ni nadie podía tan siquiera provocarle un rasguño.

Sin embargo, esos dos héroes adolescentes ya no estaban a su lado. El enmascarado finalmente encontró un muro que no logró escalar, y ella se desvaneció de la faz de la Tierra como un espectro. Al no tener a esos dos paladines del bien, su pundonor se vio reducido llegando al extremo de esfumarse por completo.

– ¡No tengan miedo, no tengan miedo!

Ese veterano y longevo oficial, era su única muestra de valor. El jefe de policía al igual que la ciudad se quedó solo, los superhéroes y el alcalde se evaporaron dejándole a él todo el peso de una urbe colapsada que agonizaba llena de terror. Quisiera o no, era su responsabilidad liderar a las escasas fuerzas policiales aún vigentes.

Él abandonó la idea de esconderse dentro de la estación policial, para unirse a sus subordinados en el interior de las paredes de la alcaldía. Dicho edificio representaba el corazón y el cerebro de Ciudad Satán, si Diecisiete conseguía apoderarse del ayuntamiento, tal acción se consideraría como la estocada final en su ofensiva, sería un jaque mate del cual no habría escapatoria.

– ¡Jefe, ya vienen!

– ¡Qué vengan! –respondió fuertemente ante la temerosa alerta de otro uniformado.

Efectivamente, los delincuentes armados reiniciaron su marcha al ver como su líder daba el primer paso. Al igual que un conquistador en tiempos antiguos, el mercenario envió a sus tropas para derrotar a la poca resistencia que aún persiste. Rock miró de reojo a Diecisiete, en el fondo aspiraba a recuperar su posición, y sin imaginarlo, Lunch pensaba en lo mismo.

– ¡Esto ya se alargó demasiado, vayan por ellos!

Sin demorarse, el batallón de ladrones abrió fuego contra las patrullas que bloqueaban su camino. Los proyectiles volaban de un lado a otro, rebotando en las paredes de los edificios en una interminable lluvia de violencia. Los primeros cuerpos comenzaron a caer uno a uno, el cazarrecompensas sin inquietarse admiró la locura que él causó.

– No te muevas, no te muevas imbécil…

Escondido debajo de su vehículo policial, un solitario oficial de policía apuntaba su rifle con extrema calma. A través de la lente de su mira, podía ver al mercenario cruzado de brazos a varios metros de distancia. Él creyó esperanzado que si lograba eliminarlo, los demás malhechores retrocederían regresándole la paz a la ciudad.

Con lentitud su dedo índice se posó sobre el gatillo, respiró profundamente un segundo antes de disparar. Diecisiete continuaba con la misma postura relajada, el agente del orden no dudó y aprovechó la oportunidad. El disparo ensordecedor hizo vibrar sus oídos, entretanto sus ojos no se desviaron de su blanco.

La bala atravesó el campo de batalla urbano en un santiamén, su trayectoria parecía segura y firme. No obstante, ese vigilante de azul comprobaría que Diecisiete realmente no era nada ordinario. Moviéndose velozmente, el hombre que derrotó al Gran Saiyaman atrapó la munición a centímetros de enterrarse en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa suave se formó en él, le gustaba la idea de que lo enfrentaran. Siempre amó cuando sus presas se resistían, la cacería resultaba más divertida para el hermano de Dieciocho. Precisamente, la rubia demostrando su poca paciencia, ubicó al tirador camuflado bajo su automóvil. Malhumorada le arrojó una ráfaga de energía, la cual destruyó el auto llevándose consigo al uniformado.

– ¡Oye! –Diecisiete se giró viéndola– ¿por qué hiciste eso?

– ¡Ya me harté de esta estupidez! –Dieciocho contestó gritándole– ¡quieres este inútil edificio, yo te lo daré!

– ¡No Dieciocho, espera!

Ella en algunas cosas era su opuesto, persistentemente quería terminar el trabajo rápido para cobrar la paga cuánto antes. Entre disfrutar la caza y acabarla, ambos continuamente debatían dejando sus opiniones bien marcadas. Y sin dejar su forma de ser, la mercenaria despegó elevándose a una gran altura, desde allí, presenció como nadie el desarrollo de la confrontación.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer maestro?

– Nada, por ahora no haré nada.

– Pero maestro, la situación se está saliendo de nuestras manos, debemos detenerlos.

Desde las profundidades de un callejón, el anciano artista marcial y el beisbolista retirado miraban segundo a segundo lo acontecido. En especial por supuesto, a los dos hermanos responsables de toda la demencia que carcomía a Ciudad Satán. Yamcha deseaba intervenir, el maestro más cauto pensaba en seguir observando.

– ¡Maestro Roshi! –El ex novio de Bulma Briefs alzó la voz al igual que su ki–si usted no quiere moverse de aquí, de acuerdo, pero yo sí iré por ellos…

– ¡No seas insensato! –Roshi lo sujetó por su brazo–si peleas con esos sujetos te matarán, sacrificarás tu vida en vano.

– Pero…pero, ya vi suficiente.

– Yo sé como te sientes, aún así piensa Yamcha, sólo te convertirías en una baja más.

– ¿Entonces qué? –Volvió a gritar– ¡nos quedaremos aquí parados viendo como se salen con la suya!

Simultáneamente a esto, la subida en el ki del antiguo bandido del desierto alertó a Diecisiete quien volteó la vista suavemente hacia el callejón. Roshi se dio cuenta de eso, preocupado aplicó más presión en su agarre sobre Yamcha tranquilizándolo.

– Por el momento sí–susurró–baja tu ki o nos descubrirán.

El guerrero desapareció su presencia, aunque él deseaba acabar con el mercenario. El cual retiró sus ojos de esa calle sin salida, si bien no movió ni un dedo en su contra, se percató que había más gusanos ocultos en la ciudad.

– Tengo un plan, primero debemos encontrar a Gohan, cuando esté con nosotros pelearemos juntos…

– ¿Los venceremos maestro?

– Honestamente, no lo sé.

Yamcha recibió esa respuesta poca alentadora con pesadez, sin saber qué más decir guardó silencio al dirigir su atención hacia arriba en lo alto. La cazarrecompensas de cabellos dorados y lacios, analizó el escenario gracias a la enorme altura en la que se encontraba. Los criminales comunes disparaban alocadamente, mientras la policía se atrincheraba dentro de la alcaldía.

– A este ritmo nunca saldré de aquí–comentó para sí misma en voz alta–tendré que encargarme yo.

Lentamente extendió ambas manos hacia el ayuntamiento metros abajo, progresivamente entre sus dedos comenzaron a titilar diminutas esferas de luz. Acelerando sus acciones, comenzó a disparar dichas descargas energéticas como si fuera una batería de artillería. Los incautos oficiales no se dieron cuenta de su ataque, hasta segundos antes de recibirlo.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Uno de los uniformados detuvo sus movimientos al mirar el firmamento, desconcertado vio a las incontables bolas brillantes que caían a tierra del mismo modo que una lluvia de meteoritos. Pronto las ráfagas de ki fueron estallando sobre las cabezas de los policías, los cuales poco a poco eran abatidos por ellas.

Era como si las puertas del averno se hubieran abierto, dejando salir sus abrasadoras llamas para que calcinaran a los hombres de azul. Ansiosa por terminar, Dieciocho incrementó la intensidad de su ofensiva destruyendo los restantes automóviles policiales, obligando a los agentes del orden a refugiarse dentro del municipio de Ciudad Satán.

Sin embargo, al esconderse allí sólo empeoraron las cosas. La hermana de Diecisiete apuntó hacia la alcaldía castigándola brutalmente con sus descargas. Varias paredes de la edificación detonaban ensordecedoramente, la estructura crujía al ser golpeada una y otra vez. Las personas en su interior, creían que morirían al derrumbarse el ayuntamiento.

– ¡Detente maldita sea! –Irónicamente, Diecisiete les salvó la vida a los detectives atrapados al parar a la rubia–destruirás el lugar, lo quiero intacto.

– ¡Ya me cansé de tus ridiculeces! –Replicó agitada–larguémonos de una vez, tenemos a Gohan, vayamos a cobrar nuestro pago.

– ¡Cállate! –Él la silenció gritándole–estoy haciendo esto a mi manera, ni se te ocurra arruinar mis planes.

– Entonces sigue jugando al conquistador sin mí.

Dieciocho no tenía pensado conquistar ni esa ciudad ni ninguna otra, su estilo de vida como cazadora de fortunas era más que suficiente para satisfacerla. Pero por otro lado, a Diecisiete esa rutina ya no lo dejaba complacido. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de marcharse volando, era normal que discutieran, después de todo, eran hermanos.

Al estar solo, él descendió abruptamente aterrizando a unos cuantos pasos del sitio que quería controlar. La actitud de Dieciocho no le molestaba, ella en ocasiones se comportaba igual a una niña berrinchuda, sabía que se le pasaría el enojo en unas horas. Olvidándose de eso por ahora, giró su cabeza hacia sus secuaces.

– ¡Qué están mirando, muévanse!

Corriendo entre los disparos provenientes de las armas de los vigilantes judiciales, lograron entrar en el inmueble para dispersarse por sus pasillos. En cada corredor y esquina, los policías disminuían gradualmente en cantidad. Luego de varios minutos de fuego cruzado, consiguieron neutralizar a los individuos que tiempo atrás los perseguían para encarcelarlos.

El veterano oficial de la ley que poseía el título de jefe, se vio rodeado por los cuerpos tendidos de sus colegas. Resistieron lo mejor que pudieron dando sus vidas en el proceso, tristemente para él ya no podía hacer nada más. Al verse acorralado por criminales apuntándole al rostro, escuchó como unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasadizo contiguo.

– Lo felicito, se mantuvo firme hasta el final–Diecisiete le dijo al estar junto a él–reconozco la valentía cuando la veo.

– Podrá haberme vencido, pero esto no terminará así.

– ¡Pobre iluso! –Exclamó el mercenario–esto ya se terminó.

Aunque quiso responderle, el uniformado no supo qué decirle.

– Llévenselo de aquí–Diecisiete le ordenó a sus hombres–lo quiero con vida, que los habitantes de Ciudad Satán lo vean, así entenderán que no hay nadie que los salve…ni que me detenga.

Fuertemente custodiado el policía fue sacado de la alcaldía, si bien aún quedaban unos cuantos de ellos en la estación, era ingenuo pensar que una cantidad tan pequeña de oficiales detendrían a toda una ciudad llena de ladrones sueltos. En cierta forma estaba hecho, Diecisiete acabó con las fuerzas policiales hasta casi extinguirlas.

– No está mal, no está nada mal–afirmó al mirar la habitación–Mr. Satán definitivamente tiene buen gusto, aunque le daré mi toque personal.

Giró dando una vuelta completa dentro de la oficina del alcalde, ésta había sido decorada según las indicaciones del padre de Videl. Una lujosa alfombra aterciopelada cubría el piso, varios retratos del campeón adornaban las paredes. Un escritorio de fina madera tallada a mano, se posiciona detrás de una amplia ventana con vista a toda la metrópoli.

Con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, Diecisiete abrió las cortinas del ventanal dándole un vistazo a la urbe que se erguía frente a él. Aunque su conquista era solamente un juego para él, disfrutaba de los lujos que la vida trató de arrebatarle al hacerlo un huérfano. Era su oportunidad de reclamar lo que consideraba únicamente como suyo, sin importarle los medios.

– ¡Al fin, obtengo lo que merezco!

* * *

Los ojos azulados de la justiciera, se concentraron en la columna de humo que aparecía en la lejanía. Videl miró atentamente las numerosas esferas de energía que llovían del cielo, inesperadamente éstas se fueron regresándole la mudez a la ciudad. Para ella, Ciudad Satán estaba muerta, la algarabía que normalmente la mantenía viva se esfumó.

– ¡Videl, Videl! –Milk la llamó a sus espaldas– ¿qué eran esas explosiones?

– No estoy segura, pero sonaba igual a una guerra.

– ¿Qué harás?

– Iré a investigar, tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo esto.

– ¡Estás loca! –Exclamó–son cientos de hombres armados, una jovencita como tú no puede sola contra ellos.

– ¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad? –Videl se percató de un detalle curioso.

– No, sólo estoy de paso.

– Ya veo, ahora entiendo porqué no te asombraste cuando te dije mi nombre.

– ¿Y por qué debería de haberme sorprendido?

– ¡Soy la hija de Mr. Satán!

– ¿Quién? –a Milk esa persona no le era conocida.

– ¡Mr. Satán! –La ojiazul vociferó– ¡el campeón del mundo, el alcalde de la ciudad!

A la joven heroína jamás le gustó estar a la sombra de su padre, convertirse en el centro de atención no era uno de sus planes. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de ignorancia en el rostro de esa mujer mayor, Videl se quedó pasmada. Ella no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez, que encontró a alguien que no conociera a su papá, realmente era algo desconcertante.

"_¿Campeón del mundo?_"–la reina entrecerró sus ojos al pensar–"_¡pero Goku era el campeón de las artes marciales!_".

Para la cortesana era más que conocido que su esposo ganó esa competencia, ella en persona estuvo allí. Por años se olvidó de dicho torneo, aún así le sorprendía que otro individuo haya ganado luego de la espectacular lucha que protagonizó su marido. Ese tal Mr. Satán debía ser un luchador ciertamente habilidoso, ya que incluso era el gobernador de una ciudad.

– Ya veo, por eso Ciudad Satán se llama así.

– Sí, en honor a mi padre se le cambió el nombre–la señorita de cabellos azabaches se volteó repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que cometió un grave error.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

– Yo…yo–balbuceó para responder con más fluidez–he tenido muchos problemas últimamente, me harté de no poder tener una vida tranquila y común, la normalidad no existe para mí sólo por ser la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, y por esa fama que heredé de mi padre decidí esconderme del mundo.

– ¿Por eso sigues usando ese disfraz?

– Sí, mi plan era que nadie supiera dónde estoy–se detuvo antes de proseguir–pero al decirte mi nombre y quién soy, me descubrí a mí misma.

– No te preocupes, te prometo que no diré nada sobre ti–Milk con voz de madre la tranquilizó–aún así Videl, no puedes continuar con esto toda tu vida, tarde o temprano deberás quitarte esa máscara que llevas puesta.

– Lo sé, lo sé–replicó–deseo tanto irme de esta ciudad, conocer otros lugares, caminar tranquila por las calles sabiendo que no seré reconocida–al decir eso apretó sus puños–pero primero tengo que hallar a mi padre y a mi…mi.

– ¿Tu novio?

– Sí, él–contestó al sentir que se sonrojaba.

Al volver a pensar en ellos, la justiciera se giró hacia el sitio de donde provenían las detonaciones. Conocía cada rincón de Ciudad Satán, su intuición le dijo que dicho lugar era la alcaldía. Se cuestionó de inmediato, si los dos sujetos extraños que se toparon con ella y Gohan en la fiesta de disfraces eran los culpables del caos que observaba.

– _¿Príncipe?... ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ –la memoria de la chica revivió aquel encuentro.

– _¿Acaso no lo sabes jovencita?_ –Diecisiete le habló–_el hombre que está parado junto a ti, es ni más ni menos que el príncipe heredero al trono de la Tierra del Fuego._

"_¡La Tierra del Fuego!_"–Meditó Videl–"_¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?_".

Los globos oculares de tono azulado que poseía se abrieron completamente, en ese instante recordó cuando visitó el museo donde admiró una fotografía de la familia real de ese reino. Aunque le causó risa en aquella ocasión, hoy el increíble parecido del príncipe con Gohan en la imagen resultaba casi aterrador.

– ¡Imposible, no lo puedo creer!

– Videl–Milk la miró sin entender– ¿pasa algo?

Cuando conoció a Gohan hace casi seis meses, de ninguna manera pudo haber vislumbrado que ese chico que se presentó con ropas sencillas y con anteojos pudiera ser en realidad alguien de la nobleza. La hija de Mr. Satán anonadada se apoyó en un muro cercano, la sorpresa se fue cuando empezó a deliberar interiormente con más calma.

Gohan había sido su admirador secreto, asimismo resultó ser el Gran Saiyaman, y ahora también se trataba de un chico que heredaría la corona de un Rey. Ella estaba experimentando una inaudita mezcla de sensaciones: se sentía enojada, engañada, traicionada, triste y sobre todo utilizada.

– _Cuando esto termine, te explicaré de una vez por todas quién soy y qué hago en esta ciudad_–no obstante la voz de él vino para reconfortarla, al resucitar su último momento juntos Videl sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño joyero que Gohan le dio al cual no le quitó la vista–_prométeme que cuidarás esto pero aún más importante, que no lo abrirás hasta que yo regrese._

No ocultaba su enfado, él le había mentido con respecto a su verdadera identidad no en una, ni en dos, sino, en tres ocasiones diferentes. Pero ser un amigo misterioso y un superhéroe, era algo insignificante comparado con ser un príncipe. A pesar de ello, ella lo seguía queriendo, Gohan le robó el corazón como ella a él.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, no es nada.

– Te ves muy pálida.

– ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! –Videl le gritó, pero rápidamente se arrepintió–lo lamento, es que…

– No te preocupes, continuemos.

Retomaron su caminata sin pronunciarse frase alguna, logrando así llegar hasta muy cerca del ayuntamiento. Videl gritaba mentalmente, ella siempre se jactó de ser una mujer lista y suspicaz. Sin embargo, un jovencito de cabellos puntiagudos hizo que la lógica que la regía se encegueciera impidiéndole descifrar la verdad.

Ambas se ocultaron detrás de una camioneta, desde allí vieron el enorme número de hampones armados que paseaban tranquilamente como si fuera un día de campo. Videl reconoció a muchos de ellos, eran vulgares y sucios ladrones que ella misma atrapó con sus propias manos para enviarlos a prisión.

– ¿Cómo escaparon de la cárcel? –se cuestionó al ignorar lo sucedido horas atrás.

Estudió la situación, se dio cuenta de las varias patrullas policiales incineradas, eso le dijo que las fuerzas de la ley estaban diezmadas. Si bien el panorama era preocupante, lo que avistó a continuación casi la paraliza. Su viejo camarada, el jefe de la policía se encontraba bajo el control de los criminales.

– ¡Camina abuelo, camina!

Videl le tenía un gran aprecio a él, y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Cuándo fue que la justicia se vio arrodilla ante el crimen, eso no podía ser verdad. Su fervor por la rectitud la motivó a actuar impulsivamente, ella regresaría el orden con puñetazos y patadas de ser necesario. Esos delincuentes rogarían ser encerrados de nuevo, antes de seguir recibiendo sus golpes.

– ¡Ya vi suficiente! –vehementemente saltó hacia la calle repleta de malhechores.

– ¡Videl! –Milk no pudo detenerla, y permaneció escondida.

– ¡Libérenlo, ahora! –les ordenó a los rufianes.

Uno a uno los bandoleros voltearon sus cabezas hacia un costado, frente a sus ojos una jovencita vestida completamente de negro apareció imprevistamente. No obstante, no se vieron sorprendidos ante su visita. Ya que sabían lo que ella hizo la noche anterior, cuando fue destruida la mansión del alcalde.

– ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? –Le respondió uno de los truhanes– ¡tú no nos das órdenes!

– ¡Quítate la máscara!

– ¡Si tienes valor, muestra la cara!

– ¡Eres una chiquilla cobarde!

Los dientes de Videl crujieron, se olvidó de sus problemas personales, incluso de Gohan. No soportaba que la tildaran de miedosa, mucho menos viniendo de una horda de maleantes. Lentamente llevó su mano a su rostro, sabía que eso le traería dificultades pero la seguridad de Ciudad Satán era más importante que ella. Con un tirón, se quitó su antifaz.

– ¡Es…es ella!

– ¡La mocosa entrometida!

– ¡Es Videl Satán!

Por largo tiempo imaginaron que la eliminaban, esa adolescente los había enviado a un calabozo. Rabiosos y hambrientos de venganza, se prepararon para hacerla pedazos.

– ¡Acaben con la carcelera!

La hija de Mr. Satán se colocó en posición de pelea, su cuerpo parecía apoyarla al no molestarla con más dolencias. Respirando tranquilamente, la heroína observó como aquellos sujetos llenos de odio corrían hacia ella con deseos de hacerla experimentar los más terribles dolores. Pese a eso, Videl únicamente endureció sus puños.

– La diversión no termina nunca.

Desde un sitio privilegiado, el nuevo amo y señor de Ciudad Satán disfrutó de la batalla.

* * *

Un viejo reloj columpiaba su péndulo en la pared, la habitación era controlada por el silencio y la quietud. En el fondo, una enorme cama se encontraba ocupada por un hombre igualmente colosal. Ox Satán, el anciano Rey de la Tierra del Fuego, reposaba tranquilamente tratando de llevar alivio a su salud.

A su avanzada edad, él concentraba sus esperanzas en su primer nieto para que éste tomara su puesto. Seis meses atrás, su hija trató de encontrar a la chica que se convertiría en la esposa de Gohan. Sin embargo, él sorprendió a todos los invitados ese día con su decisión de no escoger a ninguna de las señoritas allí presentes.

Con los años, él notó como la manera de ser de Milk iba cambiando poco a poco. Un extraño carácter se fue moldeando lento pero imparable, atrás quedó la joven alegre que incluso pasaba parte de su tiempo libre practicando las artes marciales. Al contraer matrimonio con Son Goku, algo se alteró en su interior sin saber porqué.

El nacimiento del pequeño Gohan fue un acontecimiento de tremenda felicidad, en aquel ya lejano día, todo el reino celebró la llegada al mundo del príncipe heredero a la corona. No obstante, Ox Satán descubrió un brillo inusual en los ojos de Milk. A partir de ese momento, ya nada sería igual para la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Una aversión casi demencial nació en ella, las increíbles habilidades de su esposo que alguna vez le causaron orgullo ahora le generaban miedo. La reina presenció las crudezas de las peleas de su marido, viendo las mortales heridas que éste sufrió al combatir. Fue entonces, al sostener en sus brazos a su primer hijo que Milk no quiso verlo padeciendo lo mismo.

No sólo eso, su hija se obsesionó con la idea de que Gohan fuera conocido por ser un aristócrata brillante. Por lo tanto, lo sometió desde chico a un régimen de estudio inusual con los más exigentes profesores. Simultáneamente a que su descendiente crecía fortaleciéndose en lo mental y en lo físico, él por su parte se debilitaba progresivamente.

Precisamente, a consecuencia de su estado de salud decaído. Él vivía sus días en cama, por medio año esperó y esperó a que su nieto regresara con una doncella para desposarla. Al hacerlo, su labor como Rey oficialmente se habrá terminado. Pese a ello, él aún no retorna a casa y la espera se le estaba haciendo casi interminable.

La puerta de su recámara rechinó lentamente, pesadamente abrió los párpados encontrándose de frente con tres siluetas muy familiares: la primera fue su yerno, la segunda era Krilin, y finalmente la tercera se trataba de Picorro.

– Lamento molestarlo de esta forma–Goku se disculpó–pero debemos hablar de emergencia con usted.

– Su majestad, su hija la reina, ha desaparecido–Krilin manteniendo el protocolo le informó.

– ¿Qué? –alegó exaltado.

– No hay tiempo para formalismos, iré directo al punto–Picorro se saltó la etiqueta–creemos que se marchó a Ciudad Satán a buscar a Gohan, de alguna forma de enteró de todo y fue por él.

– ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

– No la encontraron en sus aposentos esta mañana, sospechamos que se fue durante la noche–Krilin le respondió.

– Ox Satán tengo un mal presentimiento, no puedo explicarlo pero creo que Gohan está en problemas, debo ir a ayudarlo–Goku se expresó con cautela.

– Sé que no puedo detenerte Goku, ni a ninguno de ustedes–él contestó–si Milk sabe de nuestro secreto ya no es necesario que éste se prolongue más, ve Goku, ve y tráelos a ambos.

– Regresaremos pronto, se lo prometemos–el hombrecillo sin nariz habló con positivismo.

– Confío plenamente en los tres, ahora vayan por Milk y Gohan.

Minutos después, el trío surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Satán. Desconociendo por completo la convulsionante situación en aquel lugar, viajaron dispuestos a concluir definitivamente con la misión que el príncipe se encomendó meses atrás. El horizonte se extendía cristalino ante ellos, esa era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Entretanto, un hombre de baja estatura pero grande en orgullo miraba el firmamento con dureza. Vegeta presentía que a muchos kilómetros de distancia, una pelea emocionante se encontraba a punto de llegar a su clímax. El esposo de la dama más adinerada del mundo se dio la vuelta, vio directamente a la peliazul quien fumaba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo sin parar.

– ¡Mujer! –Gritó el fornido luchador llamando su atención.

Bulma aspiraba el cigarro con fuerza, llenando su cuerpo con la mentolada presencia de la nicotina. Ella aún no asimilaba aquella llamada telefónica nocturna, Yamcha interrumpiendo su descanso la puso en ese estado de sorpresa e inquietud que sufría. Siempre tuvo la razón, ese joven de cabellos puntiagudos era el hijo de Goku.

Yamcha en una breve pero abrumadora conversación, le comentó las más recientes noticias acontecidas en la ciudad del campeón mundial. No sólo la revelación sobre Gohan, sino también, le mencionó las turbulentas acciones protagonizadas por dos individuos nunca antes vistos por ellos.

– ¿Qué quieres Vegeta?

– Dime qué tanto estás pensando.

– Trato de idear una manera de ayudar al maestro y a Yamcha.

– ¡No me interesa esa sabandija rastrera ni el anciano! –Vociferó–quiero ver de qué son capaces esos sujetos.

– ¡Vegeta esto es serio!

– ¡Tonterías! –Replicó–al derrotar a esos granujas el problema se soluciona.

– ¡No tomes las cosas a la ligera! –Le alegó la empresaria y científica–Gohan fue derrotado y su vida peligra, además él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, no me perdonaría si me quedo sin hacer nada para auxiliarlo.

– ¿Te importa tanto ese tal Goku?

– Claro que sí, él es irreemplazable para mí–aseguró–además él era muy fuerte, incluso más que tú.

– ¡Eso es imposible! –a Vegeta la indignación lo enfureció–yo lo aplastaría fácilmente como a un insecto.

En varias ocasiones, Bulma le narró las hazañas de Goku al enfrentarse a los más diversos oponentes, venciéndolos uno por uno. Siendo alguien competitivo, Vegeta ansiaba conocerlo para desafiarlo, y comprobar así, si esas palabras eran ciertas o sólo puras habladurías. Dejando la cautela a un lado, Vegeta sonrió sabiendo lo que haría.

– ¿Qué haces? –Bulma le preguntó al verlo abrir la ventana.

– Quédate aquí pensando cuánto quieras, yo iré a derrotar a esos gusanos por mi cuenta.

– ¡No, espera!

Desde su cómodo sofá, Bulma vio a su marido salir disparado como una bala hasta perderse de vista. La peliazul maldijo fuertemente, él siempre actuaba impulsivamente sin pensar detenidamente. De inmediato aplastó su cigarrillo en el cenicero, y corrió deprisa en busca de una aeronave con la cual perseguirlo.

No obstante, otro miembro de la familia Briefs había escuchado la conversación manteniéndose perfectamente escondido. El pequeño Trunks adornó su cara infantil con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre, enseguida despegó a toda velocidad siguiendo a sus progenitores, él no quería perderse de ni un sólo detalle.

Sin que nadie lo imaginara, Ciudad Satán se convirtió en el sitio de reunión para muchos viejos amigos.

* * *

Finalmente había ocurrido, todo lo que soñó alguna vez se materializó ante sus ojos. La policía ya no existía, el par de adolescentes entrometidos que arruinaban sus atracos fueron derrotados. Sin embargo, aquella victoria no era suya…sino de alguien más. Lunch se sentía miserable, sus metas y objetivos ya no valían nada.

Al caminar por las calles vacías, debería de mostrar felicidad por el triunfo. Pero en su cara sólo se reflejaba amargura, paso a paso avanzó mirando el pandemónium que el par de mercenarios desató. Los odiaba muchísimo, en especial a Dieciocho, sin embargo su desprecio hacia ellos no bastaba para quitarlos del camino.

Trató de idear un modo de poder eliminarlos, si bien pensó en cientos de métodos diferentes para hacerlo, cada uno de esos planes terminaban naufragando. La criminal de cabellos rubios y listón rojo, detuvo sus pies ante una cabina telefónica llena de agujeros de bala, abrumada por la zozobra miró un cartel algo descolorido allí pegado.

Dicho anuncio invitaba a los ciudadanos a reunirse en la mansión de Mr. Satán, donde se efectuaría una fiesta de disfraces en honor del heroico Gran Saiyaman. Al recordar al superhéroe, Lunch creyó haber encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que reiteradas veces la atormentó. Aunque esta, significaría hacer algo que tiempo atrás consideraría inverosímil.

Las pesadas ametralladoras y rifles no los afectaban, las bombas por muy potentes que fueran fracasarían al lastimarlos. Antes esto resultaba obvio para la delincuente, que la única forma de vencerlos era combatiendo fuego con fuego. Para luchar con individuos superdotados, se necesitaría de alguien con las mismas habilidades.

– ¡El Gran Saiyaman! –Lunch arrancó el papel desteñido para verlo más minuciosamente.

Con sus dedos aplastó la hoja impresa antes de reanudar sus pasos, estaba decidida, la idea no le gustaba pero qué más podía hacer. La fundadora de la pandilla Blue Shadow, regresó a la guarida de los pandilleros dispuesta a ejecutar su plan. Dentro de ese lugar, se encontraba encerrado tanto el alcalde como el enmascarado.

Los secuaces de poca importancia, la miraban silenciosamente a medida que caminaba. Lunch se apresuró manteniendo la cautela, su objetivo era prácticamente una traición. Sigilosamente atravesó los pasillos dentro de aquel viejo edificio, deteniéndose completamente al notar la presencia de un par de guardias que vigilaban la celda del joven héroe.

– ¡Maldición! –con un susurro liberó su desazón.

Lunch no era una mujer experta en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo al no tener otra alternativa tendrá que luchar usando sólo sus manos. Si realmente ambicionaba desasearse de los hermanos cazarrecompensas, tenía que actuar ahora.

– ¿Cómo está el prisionero? –la rubia habló haciéndose notar.

– Igual, profundamente dormido–le respondieron.

– Abran la puerta, Diecisiete me ordenó asegurarme del estado del Gran Saiyaman–demandó con arrogancia, esperando que su treta funcionara.

– Lo siento Lunch, pero Diecisiete nos dio órdenes claras de no dejar entrar a nadie excepto a él–le denegó el acceso uno de los guardias.

– ¡Te digo que el mismo Diecisiete me envió! –dejando su máscara de tranquilidad, ella demostró su ansiedad.

– La respuesta es no Lunch.

– De acuerdo, me voy–la pandillera se dio la vuelta, pero de inmediato se giró nuevamente para golpear al vigilante.

– ¿Qué diablos haces? –el otro centinela la enfrentó, éste se disponía a dispararle.

– ¡No te entrometas!

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, siendo una inexperta en combatir hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Con la ayuda de sus extremidades se aferró a la carabina que él sostenía, forcejearon por unos segundos hasta que con un rodillazo castigó el abdomen de su rival. Aprovechando la situación, con la culata del arma lo golpeó en la cabeza noqueándolo.

Sabía que el tiempo no era su amigo, apresurada le arrebató las llaves a uno de los hombres inconscientes y abrió la cerradura con sumo cuidado. Al hacerlo, arrastró a los sujetos tirados en el suelo dentro de la habitación volviendo a cerrar la puerta. La rubia rebuscó en cada esquina encontrando lo que quería, él aún dormía pesadamente.

– ¡Vamos idiota, despierta…despierta!

Lunch abofeteó repetidamente a Gohan, éste continuaba sin reaccionar preocupando más a la criminal. En la mente de la mafiosa el arrepentimiento se formaba, sino lograba regresarlo al mundo de la lucidez los mercenarios con nombres numéricos la harían pedazos.

– ¡Abre los ojos, abre los ojos!

En aquel momento, en el interior de la cabeza del príncipe, él seguía atrapado en ese intenso sueño que experimentaba. Gohan se hallaba parado en el altar, mirando como la chica que eligió se aproximaba vestida completamente de blanco. La boda imaginaria igualaba la grandeza de una real, cada elemento era digno de la monarquía.

Su madre, padre, hermano, abuelo y demás invitados, lo observaban fijamente aguardando por el momento en que él acepte. Luego de una eternidad, su prometida se paró a su lado. El Rey recitó los votos nupciales mientras la pareja se tomaba de las manos, luego llegó el instante más esperado por los asistentes al casamiento.

Gohan retiró el velo descubriendo el rostro sonriente de su prometida, algo desanimado se inclinó lentamente estando a muy poco de besarla. Pero su ilusión se congeló al escuchar una voz, un clamor efusivo intentaba sacarlo de ese espejismo.

– _¡Despierta idiota, reacciona!_

En un santiamén el ambiente que lo rodeaba se desdibujó, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad infinita. Paulatinamente sus párpados se fueron abriendo, permitiéndole a sus globos oculares de color negro mirar una sombra que se agitaba delante de él. Acompañando la imagen distorsionada, los llamados se intensificaron.

– ¡Eso es, mírame…mírame!

– ¿Quién eres? –Gohan le cuestionó.

– Soy tu ángel de la guarda y vine a salvarte.

Esa respuesta tan falsa y contradictoria, demostraba que incluso en tiempos de desesperación, hasta un villano necesitaba de la ayuda de un héroe. La justicia y el crimen se veían a los ojos, una inaudita simbiosis se encontraba a punto de conformarse. El bien junto al mal, colaborando unidos para detener a una amenaza descontrolada.

La lógica perdió todo sentido, tu mayor enemigo puede ser también tu más grande aliado.

**Fin Capítulo Veintiocho**

Hola nuevamente, les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. La historia va concluyendo gradualmente, el final ya está a sólo dos episodios. Al mirar atrás, recuerdo el día que se me ocurrió la idea de este relato, hace tanto ya, que ahora estando a las puertas del desenlace me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Todavía tengo que terminar ciertos detalles en la trama que faltan, en el último par de capítulos narraré el cierre de estos elementos que aún restan por completarse. Cruzo los dedos para que éste episodio les haya gustado, de igual modo, confío que la conclusión también sea del agrado de cada uno de ustedes.

Antes de acabar, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a los siguientes lectores: Animex12345, Durak, Coenjy y a Tadeus. Una vez más manifiesto mi más profundo y sincero agradecimiento, por sus opiniones o críticas para la historia. Feliz año 2014 para todos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
